Hinata's Guardian
by RasenganFin
Summary: The day of the HyugaCloud conflict Naruto befriends Hinata. Later that night Hinata is kidnapped, when Naruto finds the kidnapper he saves Hinata, but in doing so he awakens a powerful force. NaruXHina SasuXSaku Other pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character from the Manga/Anime Kishimoto-sama has that honor, not me. Nor do I own any characters from any Anime going in this crossover.

"Howdy" talking

'Howdy' thoughts

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 1

One day a three-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was walking in the park when he heard crying coming from behind a tree. "Huh? Who are you?" he asked the little girl who was crying. The little girl had black hair with a hint of blue in it, pale skin that just suited her, and large lavender pupil-less eyes. "Nani?! Who are you?" Naruto had a look of confusion on his face, "Ano, I asked you first?" After hearing Naruto's logic she realized she was being rude. "Gomen, I am Hinata Hyuga," Hinata replied while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Who are you?" Naruto smiled for the first time in three months; ever since the village orphanage threw him out he has had to fend for himself, trying to find the Hokage, but the villagers wouldn't let him near the Hokage's office. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you. You're the first person besides old man Hokage who doesn't speak to me like there going to shove me when I turn around." Hinata's eyes widened at that last remark. "Do people do that often?" Hinata asked with pure concern in her question. Naruto answered knowing she meant well, "Yeah"

Then Hinata did the only thing she knew to do when someone was hurt, either physically or mentally, and she hugged him. Naruto didn't know what was happening, hugging was something that only happened before he could remember anything solid enough. "Aaah! What are you doing? Let go of me!" When Naruto got out of Hinata's grasp she thought he didn't like her and started to cry. Naruto saw this and immediately started to apologize. "Hinata I'm sorry what's wrong? Was it that thing you were doing holding me?" That struck a nerve in her, she immediately knew what he was confused by. "You mean you've never been hugged before?" Naruto simply answered, "Hug? What's a hug?" "A hug is a gesture of love or that they care." "So you were sad for me that people talk mean to me?" "Yes, no one deserves to be treated like that." Naruto thought for a minute before speaking again. "Will you be my friend?" "Of course, don't you have any?" "No, everyone that had has been told by there parents to stay away from me." After recalling such horrible times made Naruto start to cry. Hinata then engulfed Naruto in a hug once again knowing he now knew what it was. "Naruto please don't cry. I'll be your best friend, even if I'm your only one." Naruto started to hug Hinata back, "Thank you Hinata."

After letting go the new friends talked for half an hour about there lives, but being three year olds meant they didn't have much to talk about. When the 30 minutes where up a Hyuga guard was calling Hinata's name. "I've got to go now Naruto. Are you going to be okay?" "Yeah, go don't worry about me." Hinata then pulled out a kunai and handed it to him. "Here, this is in case anything bad happens, okay." Hinata said handing the ninja weapon to her best friend. "Arigato Hinata-chan." After Naruto added the

-chan to her name that made her blush a deep crimson. Luckily she wasn't facing him when he said that. "Bye Naruto-kun!" Hinata said running off to her escort.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Cause if I did, I would have had Kabuto dry hump Orochimaru.

"Howdy" Talking

'Howdy' Thinking

" '**Greetings' " **Kyubbi speech

"_Howdy_" Mixed speech

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 2

After Hinata left Naruto at the park Naruto left as well with a smile on his face knowing he now has a best friend. After five minutes of walking in the streets his stomach growled loudly, so he decided to go to Ichuraku's Ramen for some dinner, as it was five p.m. When he got there Teuchi took his order of six bowls of pork ramen. While Naruto was waiting he decided to inspect the kunai Hinata gave him. While he was looking at it he was thinking about Hinata and what would happen in the future. (A/N: No he is not thinking about marriage) Even when his ramen arrived he was still thinking about Hinata. All that thinking stirred the Kyubbi from her three year slumber. (A/N: Here Kyubbi's a girl)

**Kyubbi: "Hmm? Well it seems to me that my container is finding love in his life even though he has lived without it for so long."**

After some thought the Kyubbi decided to alert Naruto of her presence, right when he started to eat his ramen.

"**Hey Kit, are you there?!!!"**

After hearing the new voice in his head he started to choke on his ramen. After thirty seconds of choking and then finally being able to breathe he asks where the voice came from.

"Who said that?"

Teuchi: "Huh? Naruto no one's here besides you and me."

After Kyubbi realized that Naruto could get into a lot of trouble for shouting out in public for no reason she decided to let him know when he was alone. After finishing his ramen uninterrupted, Naruto decided to go back to the park. He went back to the spot where he met Hinata, which just so happened to be near where he was living, in a hollowed out tree in the park. That is when the Kyubbi decided to alert her landlord.

"**Hey Kit!!"**

"BWAHHH!!!!" screamed Naruto when he heard the Kyubbi speaking to him.

'**This kid might hurt himself if he keeps hearing me in hi head. I better bring him hear.'** After making that decision Naruto was pulled into his Mindscape.

After Naruto is brought into his Mindscape he meets the Kyubbi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You'd be freaked out if you were just in a tree then you were facing a giant fox-demon in lees than 2 seconds.

"**Kit, listen to me."**

"AAAAHHH!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU?!!!"

**"Before I answer that question answer one of mine. Do you know why the people of this village hate you?" **

Naruto thought for about five Mindscape minutes, which comes to not a lot in real time.

"No, I have no idea why they hate me, and who are you?"

"**Kit, I want to get this all out at once, so let me finish before you start to talk. I am the Nine-tailed demon fox, known as Kyubbi by your people. In reality I am a higher being of one of the highest levels. I was sealed inside your body by the fourth Hokage. He was your father."**

"WHAT!!!!! My father was the fourth Hokage?" Naruto yelled in complete surprise.

"**Yes, now listen to me Kit. I am not as evil as the villagers here believe me to be. I was sent here by the even higher power I spoke of, his name is Koenma. He foresees that the cosmic balance of this or any universe stays in place. There was a man I was sent here to annihilate, he had acquired a state of immortality. His name is Orochimaru. This man has control over snakes and smells like snake oil, or any other snake-like smell. Now I am willing to train you to become a shinobi of unparalleled strength. Do you accept my proposal?"**

"Why would I want to be a ninja for? They get killed all of the time!"

"**Ninja fight to protect there village and the people who are precious to them. Don't you have someone precious to you?**

Naruto thought for half a second before answering.

"The only person I can think of is Hinata-chan. She's my best and only friend."

"**Then you must train to be strong to protect her."**

"I'll do it."

"**Fine we'll start your training in a mon- wait! Your friend's chakra signature is moving close to here, and she is accompanied with another chakra signature not native to these people. She is being kidnapped!!!! Kit she is precious to you, so she is precious to me as well. First things first, I am a female Kitsune, I wish for you to refer to me as your mother as I see you as the kit fox I never had. Now with a parental bond you will have my power to save your friend, now go!!!!!"**

With that Naruto woke from his conversation and leaped out of his little burrow and pounced on Hinata's kidnapper. It was the Cloud representative from the week before. Naruto charged at the kidnapper with Hinata's kunai in his hand ready to kill him if necessary. When it all ended Naruto had the Cloud shinobi on his gut with Naruto on his back, and his kunai at the ninja's throat.

"_So you enjoy kidnapping little girls? That's pretty low._"

Just then Hinata woke up and saw what was happening.

"Naruto, please don't kill him!!!" Cried the white-eye heiress.

After hearing Hinata's voice Naruto snapped out of his trance and backed off just when Hiashi came charging to kill the man, but didn't when he saw the paralyzing fear he saw the kidnapper direct to Naruto. When Hiashi's rage subdued Naruto was by Hinata checking her over, not completely like a real doctor, for any injuries. After Hiashi came over to Naruto he realized that he was _not_ a demon in any way, shape, or form. After seeing her father walk over to them Hinata was relieved for the first time in a long time.

Hiashi: "Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata: "Yes father, Naruto saved me." Hinata said all of this hugging her father for stopping the man that kidnapped her, she knew full well that he could have killed them both in a heartbeat.

"So you're the famous Naruto I have heard from Hinata that you two are the best of friends." Hiashi said while smiling.

"Don't hit me!!" Naruto yelled defensively.

Hiashi stared dumbfounded. "Naruto, I'm not going to hit you. Do the other villagers hit you? I've never seen them do that whenever I see you in the streets."

"They hit me when they find me at night, they usually smell really bad, like that woman with purple hair who makes my pants feel weird when ever I look at her for too long." Naruto explained, still confused about the last part.

'Purple haired woman that makes males pants feel weird when they look at her for too long, eh? Anko!'

"Naruto you should not fear the villagers any longer, your going to stay with us until I can discuss with the hokage about proper living arrangements for you."

"Thank you…" "Hiashi." "Hiashi-sama."

Luckily for the two of them Hinata fell back asleep before Naruto mentioned Anko, and Hiashi started to carry her home when he told Naruto about him staying with Hinata.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Six years later

Naruto has become close friends with the Hyuga Clan, Hinata in particular. He would be trained by them in Ninja basics, and Chakra control in exchange for being a private guard for Hinata. Everything was going very well for Naruto until after a rough day of training he wearily walked into the bathroom on Hinata while she was in a bath. Two seconds after seeing Hinata naked in the bathtub Naruto's nose started to bleed, he then heard the door creak open. With that Naruto involuntarily performed the Body-Flicker Jutsu thinking that Hiashi was walking in on them, when he stopped he was on his knees clutching Hinata's mother, Hinode Hyuga, on the legs. "Don't let him kill me!" Hinode asked Naruto why he said that and he explained his unintentional peeking. Hinode explained that Hiashi wouldn't kill him for his behavior. Both never spoke of that again and Hinata was none the wiser.

A month later Hinata was to start her days at the ninja academy. Naruto only went the first day with her so she could make some friends before he had to leave for his extended training trip that the Kyubbi, named Keisei meaning beauty, mentioned before Naruto saved Hinata. Hinata cried when she heard tat Naruto was going to be gone for the next two-and-a-half years.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, Mom is going to make sure I come back once every three months and I will make sure to come back on your birthday every year. Please don't cry anymore." Naruto pleaded to Hinata while hugging him, before he was going to leave.

"Okay Naruto-kun, just let me tell you one thing before you go." Hinata said with her face buried in his chest.

"What is it?"

"Naruto-kun, I love you." Upon finishing her statement she shoved her face into his and gave him his first kiss. (A/N: No tongue, they aren't old enough to know that tongue is involved.)

When Hinata broke free of the one thing she has dreamed to do for a year has been done she hugged him tightly once again. After Hinata stopped the kiss Naruto realized why he felt so determined to defend Hinata every time she was in danger, he loved her to.

"Hinata-chan, I love you too. Arigato."

Hiashi stepped up to them be fore Naruto was going to leave.

Hiashi: "Naruto, here are some jutsu scrolls you would find most helpful in your training, and one I want you to try before you leave. Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!"

Hiashi created 10 shadow clones. After Hiashi demonstrated the jutsu Naruto tried as well and made 6 clones successfully. After every one of the Hyugas that befriended Naruto said there good byes Naruto went semi-demon and flashed through 20 hand seals, "Transdimension Portal Jutsu!" Naruto stepped towards the portal before he doubled back to Hinata and kissed her back, "For good luck." Naruto said, winked and stepped through the portal right before it closed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So what did you think?

I know I know I haven't gotten to the crossover parts yet. BUT the biggest crossover surprise will come in Chapter 4 with the Wave Arc in the fight with Zabuza Momochi.

Let us just say Naruto's sword is legendary by many geeks

Review or I WILL put in a Gai Lee gay sex scene WITH GRAPHIC DETAILS!!!!

And Neji will not be a kunai in the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else I would have had Lee shave his eyebrows.

"Howdy" talking

'Howdy' Thinking

"**Greetings**" Keisei speech

"_Death to the mooninites_" Mixed speech

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 3

In the three years that Naruto has gone to various different dimensions to train to become a ninja of unrivaled skill, Naruto has made several friends along the way. In the land of orange orbs with various numbered stars Naruto has trained with a green man who is capable of regenerative skills just like him. Naruto has trained the first year with Piccolo and Goku.

Year one

Piccolo: "Naruto, again!!" Piccolo was instructing Naruto in the art of flight.

Naruto: "Arrg!! Piccolo-sama! What am I doing wrong?"

"I really don't know gaki; flight comes natural to my species. Go ask Goku about how he figured out how to fly." Naruto then got up and ran over to Goku who was about a mile away.

"Goku-sensei, what did you do to learn how to fly?"

Goku: "Well, I was in one of the most dangerous fights of my life and I think it was the rush of the fight that made me realize how to fly. Try thinking of the biggest rush you ever had. In the mean time why don't you get Piccolo to teach you one of his trump cards?" 

"Fine, tell Chichi that if she ever wants me to sniff out the bad produce at the market she just has to promise to let me take Gohan to _my_ world on my next visit. Okay?"

"Sure thing Naruto."

When Naruto was walking back to Piccolo he took Goku's advice and thought about the biggest rush he ever had. And sure enough he was walking on air when he got back.

Piccolo: "Well it seems that Goku has taught you how to walk on air."

Naruto: "Hmm? What are you talking about?" Naruto then looked down to seem he was floating in midair.

"WHAAAAHOOOOO!!!!!! Piccolo-sama I did it!!!"

That night Chichi made ramen to congratulate Naruto in his success at learning how to fly.

"So Chichi-san, can Gohan come with me to visit Konohagarue?"

Chichi: "Will there be anyone who can help him with his studies?"

"I think so Chichi-san. The teacher at the Ninja Academy could help him that weekend."

"Weekend? But you said it was just for a day."

"Yes usually it is but it is the weekend of my best friend's birthday and it would crush her if I didn't stay for the three days. Besides I'm sure he would love the Hyugas would have a field day getting to know Gohan. This kid has got a lot of talent. Most of it is being squandered by studying. This kid could be a world class fighter."

Chichi Just sent Naruto a death glare with enough killer intent to turn Orochimaru straight.

"But a scholar is an excellent life choice. Eh hehehehehehehehe." Naruto sweat dropped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Year two

In the second year Naruto didn't train in another dimension, instead he trained in the under world with Hiei and Kurama. In fact in the under world Keisei wasn't bound to Naruto in the normal fashion, she could leave his body at will.

Hiei: "So let me get this straight. You want me to implant a Jigan Eye in to Naruto? You do realize that could kill him, right?"

Keisei: "Yes, but my son here can take quite a beating. Besides with my brother Kurama here the operation will be much easier."

"Fine, but only because your Kurama's big sister."

"One more thing, give him a darkness dragon, a queen even. Naruto has quite the charm with girls." Keisei said with a smirk.

Naruto: "Lets do this thing, but mom is the dragon going to make me evil or something?"

Keisei: "No my son, they are simply made of a dark fire that is even more painful than regular fire. No evil will fill your heart my son."

Kurama: "Well Ni-san shall we get to work?"

Keisei: "Yes let's do it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For most of the third year Naruto spent it in his world, but that doesn't mean he wasn't in another dimension getting ready. (A/N: You'll find out what that dimension is in the next chapter.)

When Naruto got back to Konoha it was a week before Hinata's and Naruto's graduation. Naruto got to the Hyuga compound right after Hinata left for school. When he got to the compound Naruto had a proposition for Hiashi and he agreed whole heartedly.

Hiashi: "Naruto you had better get over to the Hokage to sign you back up in the Academy."

Naruto: "Fine."

When Naruto got there the Hokage barely recognized him.

Sarutobi: "Naruto is that you?"

Naruto: "Indeed it is old man. The Kyubbi as you call her is not as evil as you think; she was simply doing her job trying to exterminate your old student Orochimaru. I'll explain the rest later sir, if you could please reinstate me into the Ninja academy, and please don't write my name please? I want to make it a surprise."

When Naruto got there he walked in on a lot of students. A black haired kid that looked like he was sitting on a puffer fish, a pink haired girl that radiated true love at the black haired brooder, but most of all was a small dark haired girl, with pale eyes being hit on by a boy with a puppy. Seeing some other guy hitting on the love of his life Naruto simply walked up to Iruka and handed him the slip of paper explaining that he was to graduate with the current class.

Iruka: "Fine, but would you tell us your name?"

Naruto: "No, not yet. I have a surprise."

Naruto then walked up to Hinata and Kiba. Kiba was still hitting on Hinata blissfully unaware of Naruto approaching.

Naruto: "I do believe that young lady doesn't want to go on a date with you baka."

Kiba turned around and glared at Naruto when he looked at him he saw a fairly sized twelve-year-old dressed in green, with a ninja mask over his mouth like a certain perverted ninja with one real eye, even wearing a bandana covering his hair and forehead.

Kiba: "And what would you know about that, newbie?"

"I know that she would never end up with you because I am her Fiancée." Naruto said with a calm demeanor.

Hinata hearing this started to cry, but Naruto noticed this and decided to reveal his true identity.

"Hinata-chan, it's me, Naruto." Naruto then removed his face mask revealing his whisker marks and famous grin.

Hinata: "Naruto is that really you?" Hinata asked her voice trembling with happiness.

"Well there's only one surefire way to prove it's me." Naruto then engulfed Hinata's lips in a kiss that could only be described as "Fireworks." When Naruto pulled out of the kiss Hinata hugged him and screamed "Your back, your back, your back, your back!" kissing his face after every second word. The entire class saw this and was silent until Hinata was done kissing her boyfriend.

Iruka: "So Naruto your back I see. How was your training trip?"

Naruto: "Fairly well, I learned a lot of things that I'll be happy to show you during field training, sir."

Iruka was intrigued as to what Naruto could do.

"Fine then. Class field training, now!" With that the entire class rushed out of the room to the training field out back, where as Naruto simply walked out the window and down the wall.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!" Said most of the class when Naruto walked down the wall onto the training grounds.

"Well now that you're done flaunting your skill, Naruto. Will you please show the class some of your techniques?" Asked Iruka.

"Gladly, but first who is most likely to become rookie of the year? Besides me of course." 

"That would be Sasuke Uchiha." 

"Fine then, Sasuke, if you would do me the honor of sparring with me?"

Sasuke then came charging at Naruto with two kunai one in each hand. He tried slashing Naruto repeatedly, but Naruto simply dodged each attack without breaking a sweat. Then Naruto decided to let Sasuke have a hit. When he did he let him knock him in the air, and Naruto simply stopped in midair. Everyone was surprised at Naruto just floating in midair.

"What? Oh this? You can thank my teacher Goku for this ability. It comes naturally to me because my chakra affinity is wind so this came naturally. Sasuke is there anything you want to throw at me? No? Fine, I'll show the class one of the techniques I learned from my sensei's friend Piccolo taught me. Would someone toss a log in the air please?"

Chouji grabbed a log and threw it in the air above Naruto. Naruto then charged chakra into his hands and shot out several energy blasts into the air never hitting the log until every blast was still.

"Chakra Tracker Jutsu!" Naruto then moved his hands from spread out to clapped together. And the log obliterated into tiny splinters.

Naruto then descended back down to the ground.

"Iruka-sensei, do you have any food pills?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me two."

"Two?!! All you need is one."

"I eat a lot, and I haven't eaten today."

"Fine." Iruka complied tossing two food pills to Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next week went pretty well for Naruto and Hinata, Neji was especially impressed with is ability to fly which no ninja has accomplished in recorded history. Hiashi was quite pleased that the Hyuga Elders were pissed beyond reason when they caught wind of Hinata's engagement to Naruto. The Elders planned on betrothing her to the Daimyo's grandson, a pompous bastard, and when they caught cornered Naruto alone he had a few tricks up his sleeve. When they were found later that day they looked like they died and were revived numerous times.

On the day before graduation Naruto and Hinata were walking through the forest when they saw Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was watching Sasuke in the bushes, Naruto whispered something in Hinata's ear and she nodded then gave him a quick peck on the lips. After the quick kiss Naruto vanished then reappeared with Sakura, his hand over her mouth as to keep her quiet.

"Sakura, I have a plan to get Sasuke to notice you and to stop being a pain in the ass all of the time. Here's the plan…"

Naruto then walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!!!"

"Yeah, dope!!"

Naruto then vanished like before but didn't reappear; instead he got behind Sasuke and grabbed his arms as to not get away.

"Okay Sakura, NOW!!!!!"

Sakura then walked up to Sasuke while he was wriggling trying to get out.

"Naruto you prick let me go!!!!"

"No, you need this if you want to get stronger."

"Oh yeah? What would that be?"

Sakura: "This."

Sakura then engulfs Sasuke in a kiss that changes his entire outlook at life. After Sakura ends the kiss she backs away and Naruto lets Sasuke go. When he came back to his senses he got up and grabbed Sakura and started to cry.

"Sakura, thank you. I realize now that mindlessly getting stronger just for the sake of killing my older brother was pointless, I have you to thank for that. And the only thing I can think of to repay you for your act of kindness is one thing."

"What is that Sasuke-kun?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!!!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day after the graduation exams, which the entire rookie nine passed and a few others, the group of four, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura, were all at the best sushi restaurant. When they weren't eating or talking the couples were making out, tongue and all. hehehehehehehehe

When they were done Naruto asked a serious question.

"Sasuke, did your clan ever have a summoning contract?"

"Yeah but I could never find it."

"Let's go over to the Uchiha Compound after we pay for the check, okay?"

Five minutes later the check came and was paid. When the group got to the compound, and was situated in the center Naruto sat down in a meditative state. Soon Naruto's Chakra was going haywire.

Hinata: "Naruto, What are you doing?!"

Naruto: "Found it!"

Naruto then gave Sasuke the directions to the contract and Sasuke soon came back with the contract in his arms, it is pretty big. Sasuke then signed the contract and did nothing for about 20 seconds before Sakura spoke up.

"Well Sasuke!!! Are you going to summon something or what?" 

Sasuke just sweat dropped

" I don't know the hand seals."

Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata all face vaulted. After they recovered they brushed off the dirt from there clothes.

Naruto: "Okay here are the seals: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, and then slam your palm on the ground."

Sasuke did just that and a wolf cub poofed in to existence.

"KAAAWAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Sakura before she picking up the wolf cub and hugged it.

"Sakura, drop the wolf cub, I have to introduce myself."

After Sakura did so Sasuke introduced himself to the wolf cub.

"Hey there, I'm Yoshi, is that your girlfriend?" 

"Yes."

"I like her for you." Yoshi said in a very seductive way, before Sakura picked him up and started to kiss him. "I _really_ like her for you."

After Sakura stopped kissing Yoshi she remembered something.

"Hey Naruto, how do you know the seals for the Summoning Jutsu?" 

Naruto decided know was the best time to tell his friends about one of his big secrets.

"Guys I want you to sit down for this, because I'm only going to tell you once…"

Naruto then explained how he is the vessel of the nine-tailed demon fox, Keisei, and how he sees her as his mother and that thanks to her Hinata is still alive today.

Sasuke: "So all that power you demonstrated in class last week was your mothers doing?"

Naruto: "No, that was all me. Mom took me to several different dimensions for training, in one world flight is an ability of the mightiest fighters on there planet. My sensei Goku taught me how to do that along with that thing I did where I got behind you yesterday." 

"Umm, Naruto could you teach me how to do that?"

"Yeah I guess I could but Goku-sensei would be better suited."

Sakura: "Could you show us some of your other move Naruto?"

Naruto then looked at a tree and charged chakra to his palm. Soon the chakra burst in to a large disk, and Naruto started to move it.

"Distructo Disk!!" Naruto then hurled the disk at the tree and sliced it clean in half. When Naruto turned around everyone else was gaping like fish out of water.

"I'll show you more when we get assigned our jounin instructors tomorrow."

After everyone else regained there composure they all walked home. Hinata was clinging on to Naruto like the Jaws of Life.

"Naruto-kun, could you carry me home?" Hinata asked in the cutest voice and face she could pull off, in retrospect she was a Chibi-Hinata. Naruto had his junk in a proverbial vice grip.

"Fine, hop on." "EEEEEH HEHEHEHE!!!!! YAY!!" Hinata was scooped into Naruto's arms bridal style and she soon fell asleep in his arms.

"Kami-sama, she is beautiful. If we never met in the park that day I bet she would be a timid little kunoichi with a tiny voice, and I would be a prankster wearing an orange jumpsuit."

"Hehehehehehehe, you wearing an orange jumpsuit would be hilarious, Naruto." Giggled Sakura.

"Well Hinata and I are home so I'll see you two tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, see you tomorrow."

When Naruto carried Hinata in the Hyuga compound Hinode, Hinata's mother, saw them and glared at Naruto with a very disapproving look on her face. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hinata-chan asked me to carry her with her chibi face." Naruto answered Hinode's silent question with a slight grin on his face. Seeing as it was getting late Hinode decided to let it go since they were engaged.

"Take her to bed and tuck her in, good night."

Naruto took Hinata to her room and as soon as she was placed in her bed she woke up.

"Go back to sleep beautiful." Naruto said sweetly. As soon as Naruto started to leave Hinata grabbed his arm.

"Naruto-kun would you sleep here tonight, please?" Hinata asked in her chibi form yet again.

"Fine." Naruto stripped down to his pants, white tee-shirt and headband, and climbed into bed with Hinata. And as soon as he climbed in she started to grope his chiseled body before she started to fall asleep and dozed off clutching his arm.

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Naruto and Hinata woke up and did there respective morning rituals, and hurried to breakfast.

When they got to the Academy Ino was fuming at the fact that Sasuke was dating Sakura.

Ino: "AAAHH!!!!!! Why did Sasuke have to pick Sakura?!!! 

Naruto walked up to Ino and shoved her into her chair.

Naruto: "Hinata-chan I want you to look away for about ten seconds, okay?"

Hinata: "Okay Naruto-kun."

After Hinata looked away Naruto lifted his headband and revealed his Jigan Eye, Ino then was bombarded with a permanent hypnosis making her completely o.k. with Sasukes relationship choice. Luckily for Naruto no one else was within range of his Eye to be affected. Five minutes later Iruka walked into class and everyone was ready to be assigned there jounin instructors.

Iruka: "Well class since there is an extra student here there was going to be a squad of one genin, but since that extra genin has announced that he is engaged to another genin, that genin will be put in a squad of four. Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," Sakura squealed in delight, "Yes, moving on, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi. Your instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Ami Suichi. Your instructor will be Kurenai Yuhi." The rest are what you want to be.

After waiting an hour for Kakashi to arrive Naruto walked out of the Transdimensional Vortex with a very evil grin on his face.

"Naruto-kun hat are you planning?" Asked Hinata.

"Just a little lesson for the teacher, tardiness is bad for a ninja regardless of the level of danger be it SS-class danger or d-rank missions, being late is BAD!!"

Naruto then attached one end of a scroll to the door frame and the other to the door. When Kakashi opened the door he was sucked into a small worm hole that transported him to the women's Onsen. Another hour later with the team of four on the roof waiting for there Sensei, Naruto has successfully taught Sasuke how to fly, to a limited degree. When Kakashi arrived he looked very pissed.

Kakashi: "Okay which one of you was it that sent me to the women's hot springs bath house without my clothes?"

Naruto raised his hand. 

"That would be me Sensei. You really need to b on time you're a Jounin Ninja how on earth did you achieve that rank with that habit?"

"Actually I developed that habit _after_ I became Jounin."

"Oh, well then I'm sorry."

"Now that we are all here why don't we all get to know each other? Tell me your likes and dislikes, Dreams of the future and what not. Lets start with you bandage boy." FYI Naruto wears an arm bandage over his Darkness dragon tattoo; sorry I forgot to mention that.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the container of the nine tailed demon fox, AKA Momma,"

"Whoawhoawhoa. Whoa. What is this I am hearing?"

I consider the fox in my body as my mom. She's very nice when you get to know her. Moving on, I enjoy training, spending time with Hinata-chan, imagining our wedding in over three years, and messing with the Hyuga elders heads. Sasuke your next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am the last remaining Uchiha loyal to the leaf. My likes are Sakura and Naruto, when he teaches me something cool like this," Sasuke the proceeds to fly for a limited time. "My feelings to Hinata are iffy, but I am willing to spar with her, just don't eyeball my crotch, that's for Sakura only. Hehehe. My dislikes are my older brother and people who underestimate me. My dreams of the future are to resurrect my clan, hopefully with Sakura's help of course. Sakura your next." Sakura then blushed a deeper red than Hinata ever could in response to Sasukes last statement.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke, my dislikes are Ino, and my dreams of the future are the same as Sasukes. Hinata your up." 

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. The love of my life is Naruto. My dislikes are the Hyuga elders because they tried to betroth me to the Daimyo's grandson, but Naruto fixed there wagon. My hobbies are reading that orange book you have in your tool pouch Sensei."

"You're a Makeout Paradise fan?"

"Mmmmm, hmmm."

Naruto: "Well that explains you midnight crotch groping." Naruto grumbled to him self.

Kakashi: "Well know that you're all acquainted the real genin test shall begin."

Naruto: "Real test? Were already Genin we don't need another test."

Kakashi then explained everything else and told them where to meet him.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto."

Naruto then lifted his headband to reveal his Jigan Eye to Kakashi.

Naruto: "We pass."

"You all pass." Kakashi said in a trance.

They all went there separate ways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

End of Ch 3

Hope you all liked it especially the length. I shall never complain about how some writers take forever writing. I now know how they feel.

To all you Gamers out there you will love Ch 4

Especially Wii players.

Haku's fate is in your hands, and Haku's a girl.

A Live

B Die

C gets pregnant by Kakashi

D gets pregnant by Zabuza

E Dies giving birth to Zabuza's baby later on

F Dies giving birth to Kakashi's kid later on

You decide. No Gai and Lee Gay scenes that was just for shits and giggles and reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto other wise he would have a kickass sword.

"Howdy Yawl!" Talking

'Howdy Yawl!' Thinking

"**Greetings my son"** Keisei talking

"_Death to the snake fag!"_ Mixed speech

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 4

After Naruto made Kakashi pass his team, they all went there separate way, and by separate I mean split by gender. Sakura was asking Hinata about anything she knew about Naruto. After Kakashi snapped out of his trance he immediately remembered that Naruto used some form of Hypnosis to make him pass there team, he was quite proud.

Sakura: "So you were groping him last night? How big is he?"

Hinata: "About seven inches. And you should see his ass it is practically mad of steel." Hinata said with glee.

Sakura Whistled for about 15 seconds.

Hinata: "So is Sasuke any good in bed?"

Sakura: "Naw I never got to ask him if I could stay the night yesterday, I was too busy ogling Yoshi to ask him."

Hinata: "They are about the same length, just so you know. I checked with my Byakugan, for comparative purposes only. Let's go to my place so we can fit you for some weights. You really need to work on your stamina."

Sakura: "Okay after wards we can go shopping, you really need to show off your figure girl."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Sasuke were training in the woods practicing Sasukes flying skills.

Naruto: "Little more Sasuke and you'll have it."

Sasuke was starting to sweat. Naruto knew he was trying too hard.

"Sasuke stop! The only reason to fly while sweating like that is if you're sick and you have to be at Goku-sensei's level to do that."

"And how do you know that?" Sasuke asked in his old arrogant tone of voice.

"Because that happened to _him_ once. I'm surprised he was still alive to teach me."

"Oh. Well you're no good at teaching this stuff."

"Your right. After our first big mission where we fight a Jounin we'll go as a group to Goku-sensei universe to train for a week."

"A week? That doesn't seem like enough time to train if you ask me."

"If you ask me, that's plenty of time. In the mean time let's go over your chakra control…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower. The Third Hokage was having tea with Iruka and both were watching Team 7's genin test. Both were quite surprised with the tactics that Naruto pulled on Kakashi to pass them as a team of 4.

Iruka: "Lord Hokage, do you know what Naruto did to Kakashi to make him pass with **one** glance, sir?"

Sarutobi: "No, I'm afraid not, and I'm supposed to know every jutsu **in** this village."

"Sir what do you think Naruto's level is sir?"

"Special Jounin at best guess, the only reason I can think he let himself be a genin is because he wouldn't want Hinata to be in a team without him to comfort her. Especially after her first kill. The first kills are the worst, especially for girls like Hinata. I'm going to send them onto a C-class mission first, seeing as Naruto could handle just about anything from C-lower A-class missions, and the way he is training Sasuke means they will have all of there bases covered." 

"Okay, sir. It's your call."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Hinata returned to the Hyuga Compound with her new clothes, she was surprised to see Naruto sparring with Neji. Neji could barely land a hit on Naruto.

Neji: "Naruto how are you able to not be affected by my Gentle Fist attacks?"

Naruto: "That is very simple to answer Neji; the Gentle Fist requires intense speeds to land hits and small bursts of chakra to close the Chakra Points. I have memorized your attack patterns and know where to dodge with the least amount of damage to come to me. The Hyuga Clans collective Ego is bigger than your teammate's eyebrows. UUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! And that is NO exaggeration."

Hinata walked up to Naruto and glomped him from behind.

"Naruto-kun!!! Come check out my new clothes!"

Naruto was awestruck by the new clothes that Hinata got with Sakura. He especially loved the out fit that made her look like Anko. Naruto had a massive nosebleed and was knocked out from Hinata's Anko outfit. Hinata wiped the blood from his nose and kissed his cheek before she left to get some dinner. (A/N: FYI there will not be any sex until one of them becomes Chunin. Or there urges get the best of them.) 

An hour after Naruto passed out from seeing Hinata in her Anko outfit. Neji came in and woke Naruto.

Neji: "Naruto wake up we have guests."

Naruto: "Huh? Okay. Where's Hinata?"

"Entertaining our guests in the dining hall." Neji said with poison in his words when he said "Guests."

When Naruto arrived in the dining hall the first thing he noticed was that Hinata changed out of her Anko outfit.

"AWW!!! Hinata why did you change?"

Hinode: "Because Naruto-kun, the Daimyo and his grandson are here."

Naruto: "Oh. And what honor do we have for your presence sir?"

Daimyo: "We are here to discuss the arranged marriage of my grandson and Hinata-sama."

Thos words made Naruto's gut pull a 360. His left eye started to twitch and his killer intent started to leak out. But he maintained his composure.

"I'm sorry Lord Daimyo. But Hinata is already engaged to me so your trip was for naught." 

Hishiro, the Daimyo's grandson was royally pissed at this. He would not take no for an answer. Especially from some kid two years younger than him.

Hishiro: "Listen here you twerp. The Hyuga elders promised _me_ Hinata-chan's hand in marriage, and she _will_ marry me, and if you have something against that than you will have to fight me for her."

Naruto looked at the teenager with anger. 'WHOOO boy this guys gonna get it! Mom, Dragona, would either of you like a crack at him?'

Dragona: "No thank you. This boy is hardly worth my time."

Keisei: "Me neither. You could beat him with one hand behind your back literally."

Naruto: "Fine let's go to the dojo."

When they got to the dojo Hishiro dropped into a taijutsu stance while Naruto simply stood there, and Hinata got up to get some medical supplies.

"When Naruto-kun is done with him he'll need a private room in the hospital." Hinata said to the Daimyo.

Hishiro charged at Naruto with several kunai ready and waiting, while Naruto stood still until he was a foot away. Then he vanished, Hishiro thought differently.

Hishiro: "Ha! Looks like he knows when he is beaten, so he ran away."

"Nope, just got behind you." Said Naruto behind him.

Naruto lifted his headband as Hishiro turned around, and he was hit by the Jigan Eye, and passed out.

Hinata came in after her "Fiancée" passed out.

"Naruto-kun what happened?"

"Nothing much. Just showed him my perspective of what happened the night we met."

"Oh. Thank you." Hinata then grabbed Naruto's arm and hugged him tightly.

"That's not all. I showed him my mother. He won't remember her but he _will_ be afraid of me when he wakes up."

After Hishiro woke up he demanded that he and his grandfather leave, and that no arranged marriage was worth the torment Naruto could bring about, no matter how pretty the girl was. But before they could get out of the compound Naruto appeared before them.

"One more thing you giant chode. No one calls my girlfriend "Hinata-chan" but _me_!! Got it?"

Hishiro nodded furiously, so fast in fear that you could swear that he wasn't moving his head at all.

"Good. Now get out of here. Daimyo-sama, if you would take him to the restaurant district he would probably find a girl he would like there. And you!!" Naruto saying to Hishiro, glaring at him for about ten seconds, enough to make him wet himself, before putting a smile on his face.

"You have nothing to fear from me if you keep your hands away from Hinata-chan."

The Daimyo stepped up to Naruto.

"Thank you for not killing my grandson. What did you do to him?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be secret, now would it?"

"I suppose so." The Daimyo said walking away in defeat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

The next day team seven got together at 7:30 AM to decide what to do. Either wait for Kakashi, or the guys go and get him, there was the possibility that he sleeps naked, and the guys didn't want there girlfriends to go groping there sensei instead of them. When Naruto and Sasuke got to Kakashis they found him getting dressed.

Naruto: "So your ready lets get going."

When they arrived at the Hokage Tower they were surprised that they got a C-class mission first thing.

Hinata: "Lord Hokage don't new genin usually get D-class missions first before getting higher ranked missions?"

"Yes normally. But your team has an excellent balance of the principles of Jutsu. A Taijutsu specialist," Pointing to Hinata. "A Genjutsu specialist," moving to Sakura. "A Ninjutsu specialist," Pointing to Sasuke. "And one ninja with abilities not seen on this earth." Indicating Naruto.

"And a one-eyed pervert." Interjected Naruto getting a few giggles from the girls.

"So what's the mission?" Asked Kakashi.

"You are to escort Tazuna here back to his home in the land of waves, and in addition you are to be his bodyguards for when he finishes building the bridge in his home. Are we clear?"

"Hai!"

"Tazuna, you can come in now."

Tazuna came in ever so tipsy. He smelled strongly of alcohol and other things the team couldn't quite put on there fingers.

"Well the older one look good, as well as the one in green but the other three look like they just stopped using diapers." 

Everyone in team 7 had twitchy eyes minus Kakashi and Naruto.

Kakashi: "Let's go before Sasuke tries to kill you sir. Team go get packed and we'll meet at the gates."

Naruto: "No need Sensei, I've got everything packed already."

Tazuna: "You don't look packed."

Naruto: "Summoning scroll." Naruto sang shaking the scroll in front of Tazuna.

Kakashi: "Let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After 6 hours of escorting Tazuna to the Wave Country the team was quite bored, until both Naruto and Kakashi noticed something odd in the road, a puddle when there hasn't been rain in weeks.

Naruto: "Kakashi-sensei, hold up I gotta take a leak."

Naruto then pretended to start to relieve himself when two figures started to rise from the water. It was the Demon Bros. They attacked Naruto first knocking him down then went after Kakashi next. After he was down they charged after Tazuna, only to be smacked down by Hinata.

Hinata: "You killed my boyfriend!!!! I'll never forgive you!!!"

Hinata started to attack relentlessly never giving them a single opening to counter attack. Soon they were down but not out cold. Sakura tied them up while Hinata fell to her knees crying her eyes out.

"Naruto!!! WHY why why why?!!!" 

"Hinata-chan." Sang a voice all too familiar to team seven.

"Naruto-kun!!!" Yelled Hinata as she looked for him and glomped the nearest Naruto shaped object.

"Don't ever do that again!!" Hinata threatened her fiancé.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you could do when someone close to you was in danger. Plus these guy's are hardly worth my time. Now of you would excuse me I have an interrogation to begin."

Five minutes later.

When Naruto was done the two missing Ninjas from the mist village were more than willing to tell who they were working for as well as when they accomplished toilet training, which just so happened to be just before they started in the mist Ninja Academy. They were working for Gato, the multi business tycoon mogul. After everyone absorbed the information Naruto was the first to speak up.

"We should continue. This is our first mission, and I would be very embarrassed if we bailed on our first mission." This brought hope in Hinata's heart.

"Naruto-kun's right. We should keep going." Sasuke agreed whole heartedly. With that both Kakashi and Sakura were out numbered 3 to 1.

After they headed off to the Wave Country a snow rabbit dashed through there path. Both Naruto and Kakashi immediately knew what was going to happen.

"Everyone duck _now_!!!" Both Kakashi and Naruto yelled.

Just as everyone ducked as a Zanbato came twirling where there heads used to be.

"Ahh, Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist. So you're the missing ninja sent to kill Tazuna. Looks like I'll have to be the one to stop you then." Said Kakashi

Naruto knew just how powerful Zabuza was just by one glance at him. 

"Sensei!! I'm going to take this guy on!" Yelled Naruto.

Everyone was quite surprised by Naruto's outburst.

Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the blood on a seal tattoo on the back of his neck.

"I've been waiting a long time to try this out on the field. Now I get to."

A large sword poofed into existence, it had a beautiful sheath design. But the sword was the best part. The blade was long and had a triangle within a triangle design on it with a beautiful purple hilt and handle.

Zabuza: "What is that sword? I have never seen a sword like that before."

Naruto: "Of course not. This sword came form another dimension. This is the Master Sword!!!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WHOOOOOOO

I finally got this chapter done it took me two days of none stop typing, minus work of course, but it is done.

Anywho My last poll was a joke like the Gai and Lee thing

My new poll will be this

A Hinata receives the Hero's bow and Light arrows.

B Sakura receives the Ball and Chain weapon.

C Sasuke receives the Hookshot.

D Any of the three get any weapon from the twilight princess of your choice

One vote per reviewer.

Haku is going to NOT be Pregnant FYI


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did he wouldn't be an idiot, just the container of the Kyubbi.

"Howdy Yawl!!" Normal Speech

'Howdy Yawl!!!' Thoughts

"**You are my prey!!!"** Demon speech

"_Death to shark people"_ Mixed speech

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 5

FYI this chapter is going to get very fluffy.

Recap: Naruto and team 7 have been assigned the mission of escorting Tazuna back to the land of waves and become his body guards while he finishes building the bridge. On there way to the wave country Naruto and company were ambushed by the Demon Bros. and were taken out by Hinata. Naruto interrogated the Demon Bros. and learned who was after Tazuna. Gato the multi millionaire mogul, secretly a drug crime boss was after Tazunas life. Just before they arrived at Tazunas home they were ambushed yet again by Zabuza Momochi. Kakashi was more than willing to take him on but Naruto saw this as the best time to try out his latest toy.

"What is that? I have never seen a sword like that before." Inquired Zabuza.

Naruto: "Of course not. This sword came from another dimension. This is the Master Sword!!!" 

End Recap

After twenty seconds of silence Zabuza broke it.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Nice name for a cheap sword, kid. But still I'm gonna have to kill you!!!" Zabuza laughed then said with a most serious tone.

"Fine then!!!! Let's fight!!!" Naruto yelled before charging after Zabuza.

Naruto and Zabuza were clashing swords for about five minutes, neither relenting to the others force. While the two were fighting Sasuke had but one thought going through his head, 'Why isn't Naruto flying?' Kakashi could see the question on Sasukes face and answered for him.

"There are two answers Sasuke, one being he doesn't want to waste the chakra, and two Zabuza is a water specialist, any water Ninjutsu could easily counter Naruto's small, but constant output of his wind chakra when he flies. The two colliding chakras would result in ice, and that would hinder Naruto's performance. Remember this: sometimes the obvious choice is the wrong choice." 

"Fine." Said Sasuke in his usual tone of voice.

After Kakashi's little speech Naruto decided to end this fight. Naruto sheathed the Master sword and flashed through several hand seals. When he was done he wiped his thumb on his nose for a little blood, Hinata was wearing her Anko outfit when they left, and slammed his right palm on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!!!!" And out popped five foxes that as soon as they knew how many were summoned they each ran after Zabuza and bit a major limb and one place in particular for the little one, Kitumaru.

"I was saving this technique for my first assassination mission but you'll do" Naruto said while holding his hands on the basic chakra molding seal. His chakra was getting violent again. After Naruto was done charging his chakra he moved his right hand to his foe head.

Zabuza: "What are you doing?" 

"Simple really," Naruto grunted while still focusing chakra. "The ultimate assassination technique." 

After Naruto was done explaining he whipped his hand to the left of his head and prepared to release all of the charka he stored in his fingers, three senbon struck Zabuza in his neck. Killing him instantly.

"Thank you for weakening him for me." Said a voice in the trees.

Naruto: "You're a hunter-nin aren't you?"

"Yes." Answered the new person after they lifted Zabuza on there back ready to hoist him else where.

"Then why not sever his head now and destroy the body?" 

The person then vanished into thin air, to the rest of team seven, but not to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Well seeing has she didn't destroy the body I would have to say that… Uhh."

Naruto then collapsed onto the ground. Hinata ran after him, knowing that Tazuna was safe for the moment. Hinata checked him over with her Byakugan.

"It's nothing serious, just chakra exhaustion."

Hinata then helped put Naruto on Kakashi's back as they continued to Tazunas house.

When they got there Kakashi explained what Naruto was saying, that _real_ hunter-nins dispose of there targets bodies and that they never move them regardless of who's watching.

Hinata knew this already and was tending to Naruto. Half a day later Naruto woke up and saw Hinata on his chest sleeping, thankful that she wasn't holding his penis again, like she normally does when they sleep together. Naruto checked the time on his watch and saw that it was 3 in the morning so he decided to go back to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Naruto and Hinata came down for breakfast and Kakashi told them about his training regimen that they are to star as soon as possible. Naruto had other plans.

"Sorry Sensei, but Sasuke and I have other plans. Originally my training trip was intended for the entire group. But since Tazuna is in immediate danger I'm just going to bring Sasuke with me." 

"Oh? And where do you intend on going?"

"The universe where I learned to fly of course. I'll teach you the technique I was going to use on Zabuza if you let us go. Also were going to get one years worth of training done."

With that last sentence finished everyone, even Kakashi fell backwards.

Kakashi: "How on earth do you intend to get a year's worth of training done in two weeks?"

"That's my little secret. And the attack I will teach you in two day's in normal time is a Lighting element attack. So it will become easier for you, just remind me. In a year you tend to forget things. Also how fast are your nindogs? Can they get to Konoha pretty quickly?" 

"In about a day. Why?"

"Fine we'll wait a day, we need a lot of Jutsu scrolls to learn from. And Hinata,"

Hinata snapped out of her daze after finding out that Naruto would be getting a years worth of training in two days.

"Huh? Hai Naruto-kun?"

"You don't have to worry about me and Sasuke getting any older from our training. Mom has invented a seal that will hinder our age factor for a year's time only and the seal works on people once, mom made sure about that. She still has a job to do."

Sakura was left out of the loop at that last comment.

"Naruto you still haven't told Sasuke, Sensei, and I why your mom came to the village."

Naruto saw the confused looks of Tazunas family, Tsunami his daughter, and Inari his grandson.

"Sorry folks S-class information. Not to be discussed outside of Konohagakure or the ninja population. I'll explain outside guys, and ladies." Naruto said adding the last part to keep Sakura and Hinata happy. When Team 7 was outside Naruto sat down in a meditative stance.

"Everyone please touch me."

Everyone touched one part of Naruto but Hinata was reaching for one part in particular.

"Hinata now is _not_ the best time for this!" Naruto said with his head down.

Hinata gave him a pouty look and he caved a little.

"Fine but only my butt." Hinata still smiled.

When everyone had contact with Naruto he closed his eyes and brought them all into his mind. When they came to Naruto brought them to his mothers room.

"**So this is my son's team. I am happy to finally meet you."** Greeted Keisei.

Naruto noticed that his team was nervous of his _mother_ but Hinata was trying her best to be her kindest and walk up to her beastly form. Naruto looked at his scared allies and then at his mother then put two and two together.

"Mom!!! Go part human please?"

"**Oh I'm sorry. I don't normally get visitors."** Keisei then morphed into a Kitsune form. She had long red hair; orange eyes; a slender body that screamed knockout; and a bust that was second only to Tsunade. Keisei walked up to Hinata and engulfed her in a gigantic hug.

"This is for being Naruto's best friend in more ways than one, my Hina-chan." Keisei said lovingly.

"Naruto!!! How could you defile Hinata already?" Screamed Sakura, before smacking Naruto's head.

But Naruto simply took the beating like a man, but since it was _his_ mind he didn't feel any pain just the impact.

"Sakura. I didn't do anything to her, were getting married when were sixteen, and I love her too much to do that before one of us make chunin, and even then I'm going to wait a few months. If I didn't request the marriage to Hiashi, who was all for it, those bastards the Hyuga elders would have shipped her off to the Daimyos for his grandson with the Caged Bird Seal on her head." Naruto explained.

Sakura Chibi-fied and backed off, after she apologized to Naruto she approached Keisei and started to poke her. Naruto was embarrassed to say the least.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto asked in an annoyed manner.

"Sorry, just checking." Answered Sakura embarrassed as well.

"Well now that we all know that mom isn't going to kill anyone, she will explain why she came to the village, right mom?" Asked Naruto.

"Right. Now first you must understand that the negative meaning of 'demon' is just a stereotyping that humans put on us demons. We are powerful in our own rights. Now why I came to Konohagakure, I'm sure Kakashi here knows who I am about to tell you about, an evil man named Orochimaru came from your village. His desires involved learning all forms of Jutsu, but to do that he would require several dozen human lifetimes, that is why he developed a way around death immortality if you would. His jutsu involves him transferring his mind, soul, and chakra to another human being. That is why I came to Konohagakure, to kill Orochimaru." Keisei explained the first part to Team 7, leaving the explanation of the snake homo to Kakashi.

Kakashi: "Orochimaru was originally a ninja of the leaf, but his ambitions got the better of him. His desire to master all Jutsu had forced him to leave the village due to the Third Hokage discovering his plans, which involved sacrificing human beings. He uses mostly snakes in his attacks, summoning them the normal way that Naruto did yesterday. By the way Kyubbi-sama did you make a fox contract and give it to Naruto to sign?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, and please refer to me as Keisei. If either of the girls would like to sign the fox contract now is the best time to do so." Keisei answered and offered.

"I'll sign the fox contract, Keisei-san. Just after the explanation, okay?" Said Hinata, letting Keisei continue.

"My job was to kill Orochimaru, it is against the higher laws that a mortal have access to immortality, no matter how crude the method may be. But unfortunately Orochimaru was not in the village when I arrived, and the Fourth Hokage sealed me up in Naruto here, ever since the night Naruto met Hinata here I have seen him as a son. He was mistreated for those few years of his life but it was horrible, not even we demons have that kind of patience that Naruto showed all of those years, even after he was allowed to stay with the Hyuga family the villagers still showed hate and disgust to him, even beating him when he wasn't around Hinata, usually when he would run an errand. My superior, Koenma, has seen Naruto's emotional endurance and is astonished. I have taken Naruto to different dimensions for training to make him the best ninja he can become. That is why neither Sakura nor Sasuke remember him much."

Everyone but Hinata was speechless for five minutes, since Naruto explained everything to her. After the five minutes were up Sakura was the first one to break the silence.

"So where did you get that sword Naruto?" Both Kakashi and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Naruto just smiled a simple toothless smile. He figured now was the best time to tell them about the sword and his presents.

"I got my sword at the last dimension I visited before coming home. I only stayed for a month to learn how to fight with a sword, shadow clones made it all the easier. The land the sword came from is called Hyrule and there was a hero that had ended his need for the Master sword, his name is Link. He was more than willing to show me where it was kept in a grove in the woods. Link didn't think I would be able to remove the sword from the pedestal but I did, and that sword made life a little bit easier for me. Mom do you think now is the best time to show them?" Naruto looked at his mother with his lower lip poking out slightly.

"Go ahead son, show them."

Naruto lifted his Hitae-ate to reveal a gash on his forehead.

"So you have a scar on your forehead, big deal." Said Sasuke bored by Naruto asking his mom to show a scar.

"Sasuke, it's not a scar." Naruto then opened his Jigan Eye.

Saying that Naruto's team was freaked out was an understatement, they were beyond freaked out; they were on the verge of vomiting, which Kakashi hasn't done involuntarily outside of medical requirements in years. They all asked the same thing very loud.

"What the hell is that thing?!!!!"

Naruto: "This is my Jigan Eye. This is not a Kekkei Genkai; this was implanted in my second year of training. This is the reason the Master sword made my life a little bit easier. After I first got the Jigan Eye it was demonic in nature and was difficult for me to control even after my training in controlling it was over. The Master sword purified the eye and made it Human in appearance. Also one last thing, after I received the Jigan Eye another tenant moved in." 

Kakashi: "Another tenant?"

Naruto: "Yes another tenant. Dragona come out please." 

Team 7 minus Naruto: "Dragona?"

After Naruto called her Dragona stepped out of her room. Out walked a woman of equal beauty to that of Keisei. She had long black hair, tanned skin, cherry red lips, a figure hot enough to kill Jirayia with a passing glance, eyes as black as night, and a smile seductive enough to make any man putty in her hands. When Kakashi saw her he was suffering a mental stroke from his intense nosebleed.

Dragona: "Hello Naruto-kun." Dragona said in the most seductive way possible while tracing her finger on Naruto's face.

Hinata was not pleased to say the least, Keisei had to revert back to her fox form to hold Hinata back she was so angry.

Dragona: "Naruto-kun, your newest daughter is ready." That was the straw that broke Hinata's back.

"Daughter?!!!!!!!!!! **I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!**" Screamed the furious Hinata breaking free of Keisei's hold on her.

When Hinata got to Dragona she was putting out more killer intent than any human was thought capable of. Hinata managed to knock Dragona down and get on top of her ready to pound her face to another dimension where Naruto wasn't able to retrieve it. Fortunately for Dragona Hinata never got to do that. Naruto grabbed her fist and pulled her off Dragona and pulled her into the most passionate kiss they have ever shared in there lives. After Naruto broke the kiss, and Hinata's anger he decided to explain.

"Hinata she is a Darkness Dragon, her eggs are laid in a spiritual form and feed off my chakra. They are as much my children as Hanabi is your grandmother." Naruto said matter-of-factly. 

Hinata wiped some tears out of her eyes and looked Naruto in his.

"So your not cheating on me with her?" Asked Hinata

"Never, you're my one and only love Hinata. You know that. Dragona just likes to mess with people. That is why I don't allow anything too serious in bed, I know she'll make it less romantic. She giggles like Kakashi when he reads his books every time you try something. Once I make a successful silencing seal for her tattoo we can do anything we want."

Hinata then got out of Naruto's grasp and approached Dragona and bowed.

"Gomen, Dragona-chan. The thought of losing Naruto was too much for me. I hope we can become friends." Apologized Hinata.

Dragona smiled.

"You're welcome Hinata-chan. I can see why Naruto is crazy about you. The compassion you showed in your attack said it all." Dragona said before turning to Naruto.

"So is this the guy?" Dragona asked pointing to Sasuke.

"Yeah that's him all right. Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said.

Sasuke was worried by this.

"What are you two planning?"

Naruto: "To get you a Jigan Eye and a Darkness Dragon. The Jigan Eye should adopt your Sharingan after you acquire it of course. But that should happen during your training with Piccolo."

After hearing Piccolo's name Dragona's facial features changed from smug to worried.

"Ohh. Piccolo? Write your Last Will and Testament, kid, you might not survive his training. From what I have heard from Naruto and Keisei, this guy never takes students unless one of his friends asks him too, or the fate of the world depends on it." 

Sasuke's face showed no fear just a raised eyebrow, but if you dived into his mind there would be nothing but fear to swim in. By the time Sasuke snapped out of his trance Naruto was showing the girls his Dragon Tattoo which is what bonded Naruto with Dragona. After Sasuke took a good look at the tattoo and said that one would look better on him Hinata signed the Fox contract and everyone left Naruto's Mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After everyone woke up from there experience Naruto summoned his most moderately sized Fox, as well as Kakashi summoning his dog Pakkun to retrieve Jutsu scrolls from the Konoha library for Sasukes training. After waiting the day for the nindog and fox to come back, Naruto demonstrated the technique he _was_ going to finish off Zabuza with. Naruto ate three food pills and was ready to demonstrate without many repercussions. Soon his chakra was causing the very air around them to become violent, random chunks of earth started to lift out of the ground and powder to nothing. Naruto then moved his right index and middle fingers to his forehead charging chakra even more. Soon even Hinata had to shield her eyes, the chakra was so intense. Then Naruto moved his fingers behind the left of his head, using all of the accuracy he possesses to hit the target tree, when he was ready he whipped his arm straight at the tree.

"Lightning style: Chakra Beam Cannon!!!" Naruto shouted while firing a powerful electric beam of pure energy.

The tree exploded in to sawdust upon impact. Every member of Team 7 was wide-eyed at Naruto's display of power. When they looked back at Naruto he was looking rather dizzy.

"Man that one never fails to drain me regardless of how much food I eat before using it." Naruto said before falling on his knees, and letting Hinata catch him.

Both Kakashi and Hinata carried Naruto to Tazuna's home, when they got there Hinata hoisted him up to there room. One hour later Naruto woke up to Hinata sleeping peacefully on his chest. Naruto didn't want to bother her so he settled with admiring her hair, wondering what it would look like frazzled. The image of Hinata with poofy hair made him laugh waking Hinata.

"Hey there sunshine, has my fox returned yet?" Naruto asked after his compliment.

"Not yet, can I come with you to meet your sensei, Naruto? Kakashi-sensei should be able to handle anything regarding Tazuna's safety for two days, and besides I've been giving Sakura weights to help her build her stamina. I'm sure she can handle two days without us." Hinata proposed to Naruto.

"Fine, besides I won't be training with Sasuke he'll be doing that by him self with piccolo-sama. I just said I would go to so he would." Naruto said before kissing Hinata on her forehead.

Naruto and Hinata walked down stairs to see that the summons were back with a bunch of jutsu scrolls. Tsunami was fawning over Kitoichi the fox Naruto sent to retrieve the scrolls.

"Tsunami-san if you would like I can summon you a new fox for you to fawn over while Kitoichi here returns to the summoning plane." Suggested Naruto.

Kitochi vanished and Naruto summoned Kitumaru so that Tsunami was happy once again. Once Tsunami was content Naruto took everyone outside and formed the portal. Naruto motioned for Hinata and Sasuke to follow, but Sakura was confused.

"Naruto why is Hinata going I thought she was staying?" Asked Sakura.

"She wanted to meet Goku-sensei and told me how much you have improved so I thought with just you and Sensei you'd be fine." Naruto explained before they stepped through the portal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alrighty then 10 chapters is enough for now.

New poll

How should Orochimaru get his arms damaged beyond repair?

A: Darkness dragon flares from Sasuke and Naruto

B: The snake fag grabbing the blade of the Master Sword

C: His muscles severed by the Master Sword

D: The third dying from the dead-demon consuming seal only extracting the arms.

OR

E: You the reviewers suggest something

Choose one and stick with it.

And Naruto is just below Kakashi's level of power, but is just has a lot more control. He was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a hyperbolic year.

Reviews are like potato chips and I am like Chouji. I can't get enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did Sakura would be a day-time hooker like Patty from My Name is Earl.

"I'm gonna be Hokage!" Talking

'Dobe' Thinking

"**Sasuke-teme"** Demon speech

"_Shut up the both of you!"_ Mixed speech

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 6

Sorry about saying ten chapters last chapter I meant to type PAGES not chapters.

Recap: Naruto has introduced his team to his mother and her roommate. They have explained what they intend to do to Sasuke, and he starts to worry. Hinata later begs Naruto to let her come with him and he caves. The chapter ends with Naruto leaving Sakura with Kakashi guarding Tazuna.

End Recap

When Naruto stepped out of the portal he was on Kami's Lookout. He looked behind himself to see Hinata and Sasuke step out as well. Both awed at the sight before them.

"Naruto-kun, where are we?" Asked Hinata.

"Were on Kami's Lookout. This place is thousands of miles above the Earth of this dimension. I have to go inform Dendei of our arrival and of Sasuke's training. Mr. Popo here will get you guys anything you want." Naruto said before Mr. Popo made himself known.

"Greetings Naruto, it is good to have you back. And who are your friends?" Asked Popo

"They are Hinata, and Sasuke. Sasuke is here for training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Can you go retrieve Goku-sensei and Piccolo-sama please?" Answered Naruto.

"Why certainly, Magic Carpet!" Popo's carpet appeared and he hopped on and vanished.

After Popo left they went to see Dendei. He was watching the planet through a crystal ball.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Dendei.

"I'm here to get my friend Sasuke some training in the Time Chamber. And this is Hinata, you know the girl I told you about." Naruto explained making Hinata blush and play with her fingers.

When Goku and Piccolo arrived Naruto introduced them to his teammates.

"Goku-sensei, this is Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke is here for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for training. Were also going to give him one of these." Naruto said before revealing his Jigan Eye to the Z-fighters.

To say that they were both grossed out was an understatement. After Naruto explained what it was and how it was purified they calmed down. While Popo was preparing the Chamber Naruto ripped another portal open and stepped through. Hinata decided that this was the best time to introduce herself to Goku.

"Hello there Goku-san. I'm Hinata Hyuga, Naruto-kun's Girlfriend and Fiancée." Hinata said as she introduced herself.

"Hi there. So you're Hinata, huh? It's no surprise Naruto got flying down so quickly, I told him to remember a very happy time in his life. He said it was the first time he was kissed by a girl, and he said it was you. He was on Cloud Nine that day, literally." Said Goku smirking.

Hinata blushed harshly at the knowledge that she helped Naruto with his training. After Hinata calmed down she and Goku had a very pleasant conversation. Hinata asking about his wife Chichi and about Gohan. Goku answered saying that Chichi is happier than ever now that he is no longer dead and that Gohan is extremely strong in his own rights. One hour later Naruto came back with two more people, Kurama and Hiei. When everyone was gathered outside the temple on Kami's Lookout Naruto introduced everyone to everyone else.

Kurama: "So this is the boy you want Hiei and I to implant a Jigan Eye into, as well as give him a Darkness Dragon?" Kurama asked pointing to Sasuke.

Naruto: "Yes, he is and I know what you are thinking. A normal human with the Jigan Eye would go crazy, yes he would, but you two are doing it in a secured Dimension were time moves a thousand times faster. One day here means one year there. Besides my Jigan Eye isn't as demonic as it was before, I have since purified it, with this." Naruto explained showing the Master Sword to his friends from different dimensions.

"After you two implant the Jigan Eye you are to have Dragona's last daughter, before bonding with me, bond with Sasuke. Then leave the Chamber where I will be waiting and I will purify Sasuke and Piccolo will begin his training for the year." Naruto said finishing his explanation of the plans for Sasuke.

Hiei was impressed by Naruto's ability to think so far ahead and to prevent such horrible events. 

"Fine I'll do it, but I don't know about Kurama." Answered Hiei.

Kurama was in his own little world admiring Popo's gardening and the view from the Lookout. Naruto walked up to Kurama from behind and used two seals. One unknown to Hinata and Sasuke, the other was the ram.

"Oni Henge!" Said Naruto before transforming into Keisei.

"Kurama-kun!!! Pay attention!!" Yelled Keisei scaring the crap out of Kurama.

Kurama: "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kurama screamed as he was scared, before he thought his big sister wouldn't be able to get him here.

Naruto changed back and looked at Kurama seriously.

"Uncle Kurama you're doing this. Now follow me that goes for Sasuke, Hiei and Piccolo, too." Said Naruto, matter-of-factly.

As everyone, but Hinata, Goku, Dendei, and Mr. Popo, went to the door leading to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Sasuke was getting very nervous. When they got there Sasuke, Hiei, and Kurama went inside. After Five minutes Hiei and Kurama ran out scared for there lives.

Hiei: "That kid is unbelievable. He took to the eye like it was a cure for AIDS. (Here AIDS do exist, Kunoichi _do_ have to do jobs that require them to disguise them selves as hookers and prostitutes. No need to worry about Hinata she wouldn't take any job like that in fear of getting pregnant by someone who isn't Naruto, and her family forbids missions like that.) You had better calm him down with that sword of your Naruto. And when can humans turn there eyes red when they aren't even part demon?" Hiei asked in a very confused face.

'Red eyes? Sharingan!' Thought Naruto.

When Naruto went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber he saw Sasuke trying to stab at one of the hourglasses with a kunai.

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto called out getting his attention from all three eyes.

When Sasuke looked at Naruto he vanished and then reappeared in front of him with the Master Sword out. Naruto then pressed the sword against the eye and Sasuke passed out. Naruto then left the Chamber handing a single scroll over to Piccolo.

"Make sure to tell him to look at a mirror and focus his Chakra into his eyes, all three of them, when you get in there. Don't be too shocked that he can follow your movements to the hair, or the fact that he can make movements that you intended to do before you. That is the power of the Sharingan. My mother was briefed about all bloodline limits of Konoha before trying to kill the snake molester. Anyways make sure you keep drilling him on the basics, don't move on every time he says he has got it down. He'll truly have gotten it down when he does it as second nature. I've got to go; I want to introduce Hinata-chan to Goku-sensei's friends. One more thing, that scroll I handed to you has all of the Jutsu scrolls Sasuke needs for his training; he'll be able to unseal them so you don't have to worry about that yourself." Naruto explained to Piccolo as he left for Hinata.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto go back to Hinata he found her smiling while Goku was lying on the floor panting. Hinata ran up to Naruto happy with herself.

"Naruto-kun, I beat Goku-san!" Hinata said with pride in her voice.

Naruto was shocked to say the least, but then remembered that Goku has never encountered anyone that can attack his flow of energy before so he was screwed the moment she attacked.

"No doubt sunshine, but Sensei has never had his energy blocked like that, so it was sort of like cheating. I'm gonna go wake him up." Naruto explained to Hinata.

"Yo Sensei, wake up!" Naruto yelled while slapping Goku in the face.

After Goku woke up he started getting up slowly, before Hinata decided to release the chakra points.

"Wow Naruto, you really have one amazing girlfriend. I've never been beaten by anyone that quick in my entire life." Said Goku flabbergasted. (A/N: I'm gonna be using that word a lot, I really like it for some god forsaken reason.)

"Hey, Sensei where are Gohan and Goten? I want them to meet Hinata." Asked Naruto.

"The boys and Chichi are at Capsule Corp. so do you want to go there? I'll even teach you something cool." Goku said tauntingly.

"Cool, Hinata hold my hand." She did and Naruto grabbed Goku's shirt sleeve, Goku then used Instant Transmission to bring them to Capsule Corp.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they got to CC they walked in and Hinata was surprised by the automatic doors, Naruto explained all about there advanced technology before but she was still surprised. When they got in everyone was very happy to see Naruto again and completely ignored Hinata, luckily for her he didn't.

"Guys, it's great to see you all but that is not why were here." Interrupted Naruto.

Bulma: "'We?' But I thought it was just you and Goku?" Bulma asked.

"I did come with Goku-sensei, but we brought someone else, Hinata-chan." Naruto explained gesturing in Hinata's direction.

When she came into view she looked very afraid, but Naruto gave her a smile that made her forget all of her worries.

"Hello everyone, I'm Hinata Hyuga Nice to meet you." Hinata said with a slightly shaky voice.

Gohan was the first to react.

"Hinata?! Is that really you? You've really _grown_." Gohan said two feet from Videl. (A/N: This is after the Buu Saga.)

Videl wasn't too happy about this as she was about to gut Hinata like a trout, but Naruto unknowingly prevented that.

"Hey guy's. Guess what?" Naruto asked.

Everyone but the ninja: "What?"

"Were engaged!!" Naruto said gleefully.

Videl then decided to not kill Hinata seeing as she was not a threat to her relationship with Gohan.

Videl: "Gohan how do you know Hinata here?" Asked Videl.

"Naruto brought me to his universe to introduce me to her family when he was ten on her birthday. Where you jealous?" Asked Gohan.

Videl just blushed and avoided his eyes. After an hour of catching up Goku decided now was the best time to show Naruto the move he was talking about. Goku pulled Trunks and Goten away and whispered something in there ears. They smiled and agreed. Goku then turned around to Naruto.

"Oy!!! Naruto come here the boys here are going to show you the technique I was telling you about." Goku yelled at Naruto getting his attention away from the crowd.

"So what is it?" Naruto asked.

Goku then nodded at the boys and they started doing some very funny movements, all the while saying, "FU…SION…HA!!!!" speaking while they moved. When they finished the two boys were replaced with one boy with two hair colors, wearing an odd vest.

Goku: "That Naruto is the Fusion Dance. It allows two fighters of similar size and equal strength and power to merge into a more powerful being than the two individually. The only major flaw is that you _must_ get the movements down correctly or else you'll mess up and become a far weaker fighter, fat or skinny hard to tell. The merger lasts for only thirty minutes. Your minds become one but after the separation you don't remember a thing. The boys here can do it and so can Vegeta and I, but he doesn't like it, he says it is improper for a fighter to dance in the middle of combat." Goku explained with great detail.

Naruto saw the technique and started to jump around like a little kid before going to a world famous amusement park. (A/N: Family Guy fans know what I'm talking about)

"That is so cool!!!!! Do you think Sasuke and I could do that, Goku-sensei?" Naruto asked immediately.

"Yeah sure, just flare you're uhh… what's it called?" asked Goku.

Hinata: "Chakra?" suggested Hinata.

"Yeah chakra, Just flare that when you two touch at the finger tips, and you two will fuse." 

Naruto: "Cool, hey sensei. Would you and Vegeta please show Hinata-chan your more powerful forms?" Naruto asked with the chibi face.

Both Goku and Vegeta agreed. Soon the air was vibrating and Goku was looking slightly stressed.

"Kaoken!!" Yelled Goku, soon his aura turned from white to red.

Hinata was scared to say the least. Naruto saw this and decided to comfort her.

"Easy Hinata-chan. They won't hurt you. Besides I can do that too." Assured Naruto.

Soon Goku and Vegeta were going Super Saiyan, then they went Super Saiyan 2, and then Goku went Super Saiyan 3.

"Wow they could put the Hokage to shame." Gasped Hinata.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day Naruto and Hinata were brought back to Kami's Lookout and got there just in time to see that Sasuke was finished with his training and that he was meditating outside the temple with Piccolo wearing a black outfit with the Uchiha crest on the back. (A/N: His Chidori outfit) 

Naruto: "It's good to see you meditating for once Sasuke. I'm sure Sakura will be happy to see you. You know what they say when your gone the heart grows fonder." Naruto said very Sage like.

Sasuke broke out of his trance when Naruto was finished and opened all three of his eyes, each possessed three tomoe Sharingan. Even in his Jigan Eye. Sasuke sat up and had a face of intense focus.

"Let's go home." With that Naruto opened a tear in the fabric of time, and they when home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sooooooo

That's it for ch6 people.

I have two Polls

Sasuke

A Cursed Seal of Heaven

B No Cursed Seal

C New Cursed Seal

Poll 2

Goku and Company: Vegeta Gohan Goten Trunks Piccolo

A Come to Konoha

B Stay home

C Goku fights Orochimaru

D Vegeta fights Orochimaru

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, cause if I did I would have had the Fanny Bandit, that's the snake faggot, admit his homosexuality.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Speech

'Galick Gun!' Thoughts

"**Chakra Beam Cannon!" Demon speech**

"_Spirit Bomb!!"_ Mixed Speech

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 7

Recap: Naruto has brought Sasuke and Hinata to the land of orange magic orbs. Sasuke has had a days training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Hinata has met the DBZ gang. Naruto has learned the Fusion Dance, and has returned to see that Sasuke and his new Jigan Eye have merged to become the Sharingan-style Jigan Eye. And has acquired Dragina, Dragona's last daughter before bonding with Naruto. Naruto and Hinata have returned to the lookout to find Sasuke meditating and ready to return.

End Recap

Sasuke was freaked out when he saw the Fusion Dance, and said he would rather die than do that just beat someone. All the while Goku was laughing his ass off.

Goku: "HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm sorry I'm sorry. Vegeta said the same thing didn't you Vegeta?" Goku asked while laughing.

"Yes it was humiliating even though no one was around it was still humiliating." Vegeta said in a depressed voice.

Naruto decided to appeal to there Saiyan blood by telling them about a tournament.

"Hey guys remember that martial arts competition you two used to compete in?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes." Both Vegeta and Goku answered.

"Well there's going to be one in our dimension called the Chunin exams. Would you guys like to come?" Naruto asked tauntingly.

"Sure why not?" answered Goku.

"Can we compete?" Asked Vegeta.

"Nope, sorry. Only Ninja can participate. But I am quite certain the Hokage would be honored to meet you two, as well as Piccolo." Naruto said with a little disappointment in his voice.

Naruto then perked up.

"Well it's time we go home," Naruto turned around and Keisei momentarily took control. _"Transdimensional Portal Jutsu"_

Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata stepped through the portal back to there world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they stepped through the portal they ended up in front of Tazuna's house. Which just so happened to be taken over by thugs.

"Sasuke head to the bridge, Hinata you're with me." Naruto ordered.

When they got in Naruto gripped his headband.

"Tsunami, Inari close your eyes." That got the thugs attention which was there doom.

Naruto lifted his headband and used the Jigan eye to make them fall asleep, due to there weak minds. After Naruto left Hinata stayed behind to keep an all seeing eye on Tsunami and Inari. Naruto meanwhile rushed to the bridge only to find Sasuke dodging Haku's attacks like they were in slow motion. Meanwhile Sakura was winded near Tazuna who was holding a large explosive seal that Sakura was ready to detonate at a moments notice. Naruto then dashed behind Zabuza and jabbed him behind his neck at a pressure point knocking him out. Haku then collapsed from exhaustion after trying to hit Sasuke for ten minutes. After the two mist ninja were tied up Naruto asked them something important.

"You two have two choices. One, come with us to Konoha, as we need more water specialists. And two, we bring you two to Kiri and you will die a slow and painful death. Now I suggest the first since I don't like death coming to people unless they really deserve it and I can see in you eyes that you left Kiri to be away from there cruel ways. FYI I went there 6 months ago and it is sickening. Now decide." Naruto said with his mind set on Konoha.

Any idiot could tell they chose Konoha since Naruto sparred there lives. But just then Gato showed up.

CLAP  
CLAP  
CLAP  
CLAP

"It seems the Demon of the mist is just a little kitten compared to Konoha, here is where you die." Threatened Gato.

Naruto looked at the large group of samurai and thought that just Sakura could just take them out when she's mad, but she isn't to Naruto's disappointment. Naruto started to begin charging a Chakra Beam Cannon when Gato had a very angering surprise.

"I wouldn't attack at full force here kid; your girlfriend here wouldn't like it, she was so busy comforting that brat she didn't notice my men coming to get her." Gato said in his best taunting voice.

When Naruto saw Hinata bound and gagged he let out enough killer intent to send the Sannin boss summons back to the summoning plane in three seconds tops. Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed he was still at full power.

"Sasuke, we do it now!!!" Ordered Naruto loudly.

"Now? You want to do it now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes now, Fusion Formation!!!" Naruto yelled before jumping to an open spot on the bridge, while Sasuke joined him.

Kakashi was confused to say the least.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Kakashi.

"Just watch. FU…SION…HA!!!" Naruto said before starting the dance.

There was a large explosion and a large burst of chakra, and one being stepped out of the dust and water.

"It's time to die you money grubbing bastard!!!" Said the new person.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One hour after Gato was gutted like a trout Team 7, Zabuza and Haku were working on the bridge and thanks to Naruto's Shadow Clones it was finished within the hour. The group plus two were ready to leave and started heading off, but not before the bridge naming ceremony. It was dubbed the Konoha Bridge. Naruto didn't want it to be named after him he said it would go to his head.

When they returned to Konoha the Hokage was quite surprised with Zabuza and Haku asking to join in the Konoha Ninja force but he allowed them to stay and had instated Zabuza as a Jounin but due to Sasuke barely breaking a sweat in fighting Haku, he was made a Genin to be put in the next squad that became short one ninja. Unluckily Team 8 and Kurenai stepped in after completing a C-class mission themselves. They were not so lucky in finishing there mission. There third teammate Ami Suichi had died in the line of fire, there mission was to investigate a series of delivery heists, which just so happened to be the work of a pair of Iwa Nukenin, Ami died from one of there more powerful earth style jutsu. She was doomed the minute they started there hand seals.

Kurenai: "Lord Hokage, our mission was a success but unfortunately Ami Suichi died fighting two stone ninja, we took them out with Shino's bugs and Kiba's canine teamwork. We have there heads sir in this bag." Kurenai said with her head down producing a bag from behind her.

Two bingo book stone ninja heads were in there alright, you could smell them five feet away. After Sarutobi filed Ami as KIA the third asked if she was ready to take a new team member and she being the newest Jounin Kurenai didn't want to seem weak. With that settled Haku was put into team 8 and she got along very well with Kiba as she always wanted a dog. Haku was arranged to live in the Hyuga compound until an apartment was found for her. After Haku was settled in Zabuza was given an apartment on the west side that the tenant had committed suicide, his girlfriend left him. After there first successful C-class mission team 7 started doing D-rank missions (A/N: I'm going to switch from rank and class so bear with me) including searching for the daimyos wife's cat Tora.

After a month of D-rank missions Kakashi nominated his team for the chunin exams, the girls were excited, but the boys simply took there admittance forms while meditating. Naruto offered to teach Kakashi the Chakra Beam Cannon after he was done and Kakashi was ecstatic. When Kakashi started _his_ training he was quick when it came to focusing the chakra to his hand but had difficulty when it came to producing a beam rather than an explosion of electricity. Needless to say Kakashi was frustrated, but Naruto said he was done when he told him to focus to his fingers, after that it was all up to Kakashi. After Naruto was done with his part of training Kakashi on the Beam Cannon he passed through an alley way and could tell that a square "rock" was following him.

"Okay Konohamaru you can come out of that pitiful disguise, and I'll play Ninja with you just try not to make a too big of an explosion this time." With that Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon crawled out from there "rock." And they began playing Ninja which involved them hiding and Naruto looking for them. When they scattered Naruto just continued his little stroll.

"Newbie. Hehehehehe. Now to see if that necklace I ordered for Hinata is in yet." Naruto started walking to the jewelry district, bumping into a Kunoichi and a Shinobi of the Sand village on the way.

Naruto bumped into the Shinobi while daydreaming of Hinata.

"Hey this punk just bumped into me. He's going to pay." Said the shinobi.

"Put him down before I kill you Kankuro." Said a voice that showed great stress in it.

Naruto grabbed Kankuro's wrist to get him to let go and used the body flicker to move to the stressed voice and greeted himself.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" Naruto asked as polite as possible.

"My name is Gaara, and if you ever irk me in any way I will not hesitate to kill you" Gaara said with truth in his words.

'Mom what is this guy's problem? And why does he smell like a raccoon?' Naruto asked Keisei.

'This boy is the container for Shukaku the one tailed raccoon. He's also my ex-boyfriend.' Keisei said trying to avoid a conflict.

'Your EX-BOYFRIEND?!!!' Naruto yelled in his head.

'Yes my ex, now shut up and try to avoid him at all costs, he might try to dry hump you.' At that thought Naruto used the body flicker to vanish and hide behind Hinata who asked what happened.

"You don't want to know." Answered Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Naruto's near homosexual encounter Hinata comforted him for the rest of the day whispering him calming words while he curled up in the fetal position on the living room couch. Most of the Hyuga's asked what he was doing and Hinata answered that she had no idea but all that happened was that he was scared out of his wits, which freaked out the rest of the Hyuga's. The next day Naruto woke up on the couch with Hinata on top of him hugging him, he was no longer freaked out because Keisei managed to devise a seal that would be able to silence Shukaku from Gaara, so Naruto no longer had to fear a strange morning waking up with Gaara. The only problem was getting close enough to Gaara to place the seal on him, and that the Chunin exams were starting in an hour.

When Team 7 got to the chunin exams they passed the mini test with ease while noticing Rock Lee and his odd mannerisms.

"Oh lovely vision before me please be my girlfriend. I will protect you with my life." Lee said before his good guy smile flashed everyone, but Naruto, temporarily blind.

Sasuke stepped up to defend Sakura.

"Sorry, Curly, but she's my girlfriend." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

Lee dropped his head in shame. Later when team 7 was at the main hall Lee challenged Sasuke to a fight.

Sasuke: "If you want a real fight, rumble with Naruto here." Sasuke said not wanting to waste energy.

Naruto: "Sure why not?" Naruto said casually.

"Excellent, but in this fight you will not use any Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu." Lee bargained.

"Fine what ever." Naruto said bored.

The fight began with Naruto charging at Lee with dozens of punches and kicks. A few of them landed but most missed. Lee decided now was the best time to try his special move. Lee bolted at Naruto and kicked under his chin, sending him into the air then getting under him with Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Naruto then felt bandages wrap around him so he decided to heat things up a bit by setting the wrappings on darkfire. After Naruto got out of his predicament a Tortoise appeared and gave Lee a stern talking to before Might Gai showed up and Naruto was more scared than the day before, so much so he fell into the Fetal position then Hinata started to mouth off to Gai about how his behavior could corrupt the minds of innocent children, and more so her future husband. After Lee and Gai left speechless Neji and Tenten came out of the shadows and Neji used a mind calming jutsu to ease Naruto of his mental pain. Then they headed for the exams ready to pass without fail.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Team 7 passed the first exam easily mostly because Naruto fell asleep during the exam and passed in his sleep, he cast a Genjutsu that made it look like he was awake. When it was time for the second exam Anko came crashing in her usual way but stopped in the middle of her speech when she noticed Hinata's outfit looked just like hers minus the trench coat.

"What'cha got there kid? Did you steal my look or something?" Anko asked very seriously.

"Oh this? I got this outfit when I noticed my boyfriend staring at you from outside the Dango shop. He hasn't looked back yet, until now." Hinata answered pointing to Naruto, who was trying to suppress a major nosebleed caused by two extremely hot women, in his eyes, right in front of him wearing the same outfit.

"Well he's yours for the next five days so until then… Let's go Maggots!!!! Outside!!!" Yelled Anko.

When Anko led the entire passing group of Chunin wannabe's she showed them the forest of death and Naruto did his mock of Anko. Which led to Anko throwing a Kunai at Naruto, which he deflected with a shuriken. After a long tongued Grass ninja gave Anko back her Kunai everyone entered the Forest after signing the release forms and team 7 got an earth scroll, everyone entered the forest and started jumping through trees. When they landed Naruto decided to use the bathroom and caught a Rain ninja that didn't have jack, but Naruto being Naruto took all of his gear and clothes making his stay in the forest a difficult one. After Naruto got back with his team of four he could hear someone whisper 'Wind Style' Naruto then panicked.

"Guy's gravity seals now!!!!" Naruto ordered with fear in his voice.

Upon his orders they all did two seals the ox and the monkey, to activate there gravity seals so the wind jutsu wouldn't affect them. When it hit they stayed where they are. And soon the grass Ninja appeared.

"Kukukuku so it seems the Kyubbi Brat has a few tricks up his sleeve eh?" Asked the 'grass' ninja.

Naruto just stared at the person with pure hatred not willing to let out any killer intent. Then Naruto spoke deciding now was the time to end it.

"Orochimaru…" Naruto said scaring the rest of the team.

"Is this the best you've got? A wind jutsu? You really should know that wind attacks don't work well on other wind users, seeing as you know my dad so very well since you tried to take his job." Naruto said leaving his friends out of the loop.

"Sasuke stay back. The Fanny Bandit here wants your body for your Sharingan, with that his ambition to master all forms of Jutsu will be that much closer to him. Fight him only if I'm down, and still even then avoid his mouth, but if you can't engulf your body in flames." Naruto told them out of the Fanny Bandits range of hearing, but he did hear 'Fanny Bandit.'

"Fanny Bandit?!!!!! Are you implying that I'm gay?!!!!" FB asked with great rage in his question. (A/N: FB stands for, you guessed it Fanny Bandit, god I love Family Guy, which shall be Orochimaru's new nickname)

Naruto looked at him managing to contain a laugh.

"Yes. Now let's rumble." Naruto said before charging at FB.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So that's it for CH 7

How'd ya like it? 

I know the Fanny Bandit thing was pure Gold, I really couldn't resist.

Know for the new polls.

Poll1

During the snake fight between Naruto and FB

A. NarutoXSasuke Fusion

B. No fusion

Poll2

A Cursed Seal of Heaven?

B No Cursed Seal?

or

C Cursed Seal of the Cosmos

You the Reviewers decide


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did Jirayia would get kicked in the crotch more often than Naruto craves Ramen.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu" Speech

'Multi-size Jutsu' Thoughts

"**Mind Transfer Jutsu"** Demon/Angry Speech

"_Twin Rising Dragons"_ Mixed Speech

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 8

Recap: Team 7 has entered the Chunin Exams. Naruto and his Team passed the first exam and have entered the Forest of Death. Immediately after they enter the forest they are attacked by none other than Orochimaru.

End Recap

Naruto dashed at Orochimaru and tried to slash at him with a kunai but made not a single mark on him, the fanny bandit was too fast. After several attempts with kunai Naruto decided to pull out the big guns. He unsheathed the Master Sword.

Orochimaru: "What is that beautiful blade?" 

Naruto: "This is the Master Sword. Unusable by those with wicked hearts, so mister butt bandit, you using it would be like me tea bagging Sasuke, something you'd like to do to him before you get your vile soul into him, it's just not going to happen!!!" Naruto said before charging at Orochimaru once again, but this time he got a hit.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! That blade hurts like nothing I've ever felt before." Complained the butt bandit.

But before Naruto could explain, Sakura did for him.

"That's because that's the blade of evil's bane, super fag, And Sasuke is _my boyfriend_, so if you want him you have to go through me first!!!" Sakura screamed. 

Sasuke heard all of this and pulled Sakura close to him while Naruto tried to hit Orochimaru with the Master Sword again.

"Were doing it as soon as this exam is over, now I've got to help Naruto. Were going to do _it_ again." Sasuke told Sakura, which made her that much more determined to finish, just before he jumped into the air.

"Hebi-teme you're going down, Naruto fusion formation!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Right!" Naruto answered. Naruto flew over to Sasuke's left and started the fusion dance.

"FU…SION…HA!!!!" Both Naruto and Sasuke said while doing the odd dance moves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A large scale chakra wave blew out from where Naruto and Sasuke were and out stepped a different person. Orochimaru was confused. 

"Who are you? What happened to my new body and the Kyubbi Brat?" Asked Orochimaru.

"They have fused together to become a more powerful fighter, me. I am Saruto Uchizaki, your hitman." Answered the new person, ready to attack.

Saruto flew after Orochimaru at breakneck speeds; the fanny bandit barely had time to block his punches and kicks. The fight lasted for twenty-four minutes. Soon he realized that Orochimaru was merely playing with him and at his current level when fused was hardly enough to take the snake traitor at full power. The reason for that is because when fused Saruto does not have access to Keisei since only one of the fusers has a demon sealed within him. Saruto continued to fight, but soon had an idea. After whipping out a kunai and slashing Orochimaru's left Achilles tendon he started to charge chakra to his hands making a glow. Soon the glow was getting violent and was ready for action.

"Light Grenade!!!" Shouted Saruto, throwing the orb of glowing chakra.

After the cloud of dust settled, and the fusion time limit was just about up, Orochimaru's head stretched out and bit Saruto on the neck leaving a mark.

"Ahh, the Cursed Seal of the Cosmoses. It's been a while since I've managed to find someone worthy of that mark." Orochimaru said pleased with himself while Saruto fell to his knees in pain.

After Orochimaru confirmed that the mark formed he melted into a tree and vanished. After five minutes of agonizing pain Saruto diffused and Naruto and Sasuke reappeared, both sporting a Cursed Seal of Heaven. When Naruto and Sasuke became them selves once again Hinata and Sakura rushed over to there respective boyfriends and hugged them, both scared out of there minds. After Naruto and Sasuke finally calmed down enough to pass out both Hinata and Sakura carried them to a hut like exposed tree root and started to treat the boy's. After there fevers went down Hinata and Sakura took turns keeping watch, all the while three sound ninja were watching and waiting to strike at dawn.

When dawn arrived Hinata saw the three Sound Ninja with her Byakugan and signaled to Sakura, who was pretending to sleep, to get there trap ready. Unfortunately there trap failed when the Sound Ninja attacked and Hinata had to get offensive. Soon after Hinata was hit from a sound attack Naruto stirred and saw what had happened. Naruto managed to expel the cursed seal from his body thanks to Dragona and his mother, but he was still exhausted even with _his_ healing factor. Naruto got Sakura's attention; though his movements were limited he managed to still get her attention.

"Sakura, take off my weapons pouch and take out a purple scroll." Instructed Naruto, still tired.

"What's this for?" Asked Sakura confused as to why Naruto wanted a scroll out while Hinata was fending off the sound ninja.

"Open it and unseal the first two objects, they should help you in combat." Naruto said before passing out once more.

Sakura opened the scroll and unsealed the first two seal patterns, and out popped a bow and quiver full of arrows, and boomerang. Sakura knew immediately knew why Naruto wanted her to do that. She immediately strung an arrow onto the bow and aimed at the spiky haired Sound Ninja, and shot an arrow at both of his Vacuum Tubes in his arms, effectively disabling him. Soon after Hinata was knocked out Lee came to help and told Sakura that he is okay with her choice in boyfriends, and that his promise to protect her still stands.

Lee attacked while Sakura dragged Hinata over to Naruto and watched Lee fight. But his efforts were in vain; the Sound Ninja were able to get hit on him after Zaku managed to remove the arrows from his hands and cushioned Dosu's fall from Lee's Primary Lotus attack. The Ino-Shika-Chou trio was going to help but Sasuke woke up and was covered in the cursed seals flames covering half his body. Sasuke attacked Zaku after he bragged about how he hurt Sakura, which was his downfall. Sasuke got behind him and broke Zaku's arms, he was going to perform a fire Jutsu on the girl named Kin but Sakura stopped him from doing that by hugging him, and talking to him to calm him down.

"Please don't do this Sasuke. It would break my heart if you just killed someone for no reason." Sakura cried into his back as the cursed seal receded to the back of his neck.

Dosu was scared out of his mind and told Sasuke and Sakura that if he just leaves his scroll and he and his team leaves they won't bother them again. Soon Lee's team came to get him and Neji was checking over Hinata and was pretty pissed that Naruto was sleeping while his cousin got the beating of her life, and lived. After Naruto woke up, and could see clearly, he tried to wrap Hinata in a hug but was intercepted but Neji's fist. Lee and Tenten were shocked at Neji's behavior, not at beating Naruto for not protecting his cousin, but the fact that Neji wasn't using Gentle Fist to hurt him. Apparently his anger got the best of him, Neji was just punching him. After Naruto was pinned down by Neji, Hinata woke up and wailed Neji on the head, knocking him off her boyfriend.

Neji: "Hinata-sama, your _boyfriend_ here was asleep while you were fighting those Sound Ninja; I was just teaching him a lesson." Complained Neji.

Hinata: "Naruto was asleep because he was branded a Cursed Seal on him; the experience was horrible for him. You of all people should know what it is like to have a Cursed Seal branded on him without there consent. Hmmm?" Hinata replied, still angry at Neji.

Neji gathered his teammates and started to leave, but not before saying one more thing to Hinata.

"I didn't see a Cursed Seal on him while I was dishing out his just desserts, Hinata-sama." Neji said leaving Hinata confused.

After Neji and his team left Hinata crawled over to Naruto, who was confused as to why Neji was wailing on him, and check his neck and saw no Cursed Seal, only the one that summons the Master Sword, which vanished while Naruto and Sasuke fused. After Naruto, Hinata and Sakura got there strength back Sasuke was still wincing from the pain of the Cursed Seal. Naruto asked his mother why Sasuke has yet to expel it. And Keisei answered.

'Dragona and I were able to expel the Cursed Seal with our combined strength; we managed to do this while barely surviving the process. Maybe if you were awake and had your sword out it might have been quicker.' Keisei explained, giving Naruto an idea.

"Sakura lift Sasuke onto his knees and hold him up." Naruto instructed which Sakura followed. 

Naruto then summoned the Master Sword and pulled it out, he then pressed the flat side of the blade against the Cursed Seal while simultaneously entering Sasuke's mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto entered Sasuke's Mindscape the environment was of a Feudal décor and had pictures of his parents, Itachi, vandalized of course, and large pictures of Sakura in gold frames. When he got to Sasuke he was struggling to remove the Cursed Seal from his neck, which in here took the form of a large leech. Naruto ran up to him and told him to focus his chakra to the surrounding area of the seal and be ready to try pushing it out again. Naruto then left Sasuke's Mindscape.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Naruto returned to his mind he saw that Sasuke was releasing chakra and was ready for the Seal removal. Naruto then took the Master Sword and raised it over the seal and plunged it into the seal destroying all evil forces within Sasuke before taking it out, leaving no visible scar.

Far away Orochimaru could feel that both of his Cursed Seals had been removed from there hosts and were destroyed, that action caused a great pain in his head.

Back with Team 7, Naruto and his teammates and girlfriend had both sets of scrolls since Orochimaru didn't get his evil hands on there first one. They got to the tower in three hours, all the while fighting giant bugs and animals as well as other genin. When they got to the tower Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto were caught in a trap set up by the Rain Ninja, and his teammates, that Naruto was "ambushed" by and took his clothes.

"That's the guy who took my clothes!!!! Show no mercy!!" The Rain Ninja yelled as he and his friends made haze clones. 

Naruto could see that they were no match for Sakura and Hinata so he had a plan.

"Hinata you should be able to tell the real one's from the fakes, work with Sakura and use the weapons I gave you." Naruto told them while Hinata took out her bow and arrow, and Sakura took out the boomerang.

Hinata and Sakura took out the Rain Ninja by Hinata shooting arrows at the real ninja and Sakura threw the boomerang at the ones with the arrows in them. It took about four minutes.

Naruto: "Nice job girls." Naruto said before kissing Hinata on her cheek, earning a blush from the Hyuga heiress.

"Let's keep going, Sakura you keep a minds eye out for any Genjutsu on the way we have about a mile to go but anything could happen." Naruto told everyone before they headed off. 

When they got to the tower they were let in and opened the scrolls to be greeted by Iruka. He offered them Ramen for passing but they had to take a rain check because the exams were still going on. Seeing as it was still only the second day the rest of the team relaxed and Sasuke told the Hokage about what had happened to him and Naruto in the forest regarding Orochimaru, even going as far as calling him a 'fanny bandit' that cracked up the Hokage. Sasuke then told him how they each received the Cursed Seal of Heaven; the Hokage immediately checked his neck for the mark but was confused as to how it was no longer there. Sasuke continued his discussion saying that Naruto was able to overcome the Seal and destroy it, but also that he needed help with it seeing as he does not possess a demon within him. The Third Hokage freaked out about the fact that Sasuke knew about the Kyubbi, but Sasuke told him that he and his team were okay with it and the fact that Keisei was a mother figure to Naruto so Sarutobi was okay with it. While Sasuke was talking to the Hokage he was taking Sakura and Hinata to Goku's universe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they got to Goku's universe they arrived in front of Capsule Corp. When they got inside they were lucky to see Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Buu, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan all there.

"Hey guy's Naruto's back." Yelled Goten, running up to him to see Hinata again, he developed a little crush on her.

When they all gathered Naruto reminded Goku and Vegeta about the Chunin Exams and he asked if they would all like to come and watch. They all agreed except for Buu, he needed persuasion to get him to come. Naruto promised him an excellent soup and noodle dish if he comes with them. After Buu agreed to go Naruto introduced Sakura to everyone and vice versa. After one look from Vegeta he called her pathetic, Naruto and Hinata bolted behind Buu, seeing as he is an impenetrable ball of goo, Sakura then started pummeling Vegeta for insulting her, and she was doing a number on him. After she was done Goku took out a bag of Senzu beans and gave one to Vegeta, which healed him immediately. When they were all ready to go to Konoha Naruto opened the portal and they all stepped through.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they got back to Konoha the rest of Naruto's passing classmates, including Haku, arrived at the tower, as well as Lee, Tenten, and Neji. They were shocked as to Naruto's guest's appearance. Chouji became fast friends with Buu, Neji and Piccolo read each other like a book, Goku and Lee were having an arm wrestling match, Goku won of course. Ino and Haku were all over Trunks and Goten, pinching there cheeks you know the works. Shino and Vegeta were having an emotionless stare down, Vegeta was losing because Shino was having his bugs tickle Vegeta, not enough to make him laugh nothing could do that, but enough to get him to squirm his face. After everyone was introduced and Naruto took his guests to the Hokage he let them introduce themselves, when he got back to everyone else they asked him a bunch of questions. So many in fact Naruto had them all sit in rows and raise there hands like children in school. After Naruto's friends were answered they asked where he got his big ass sword. Naruto smirked and said that this sword just saved himself and Sasuke from a life of horror and homosexuality. Ino then asked if it repels gays. (A/N: no offense to the maleXmale community) Naruto sweat dropped and said he would explain after the exam.

Three day's later the rest of the teams passed and the proctor had to begin a preliminary third exam due to the large number of passing ninja. When the Third Hokage and Hayate Gekko were finished explaining the rules for the preliminary rounds, Sarutobi asked if there was anyone that had any questions. Naruto stepped up and asked the Hokage to hold his sword for him since with his sword he would have an unfair advantage against anyone he would face. That comment irked the Sound Ninja, Neji and Lee, Gaara and Kankuro, as well as Kabuto and his teammates; Temari and Tenten weren't annoyed because they were too fixated on Naruto to care what he said. After Naruto handed his sword to Sarutobi Kabuto asked who the weird looking people in the guest rafters were, and the Hokage responded that they were Naruto's trainers and that they wanted to see how well there training did for him, the Third deliberately left out the fact that they were from a different dimension knowing that Orochimaru was within the tower and was stalking Sasuke. Speaking of the ninja version of Michael Jackson, he was very upset that Sasuke and Naruto weren't fidgeting from his Cursed Seal of the Cosmoses, which only appeared on Saruto due to him being more powerful than Naruto and Sasuke combined, ironic isn't it?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the preliminaries started Sasuke was pitted against Yoroi Akado. The fight was short lived as Yoroi tried to siphon Sasuke's chakra all he got was Dragina's darkfire chakra, which caused his hands to decay rapidly from the extraction, Sasuke won.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The second match is Shino vs. Neji. Shino started by sending his destruction bugs after Neji but he simply used the Kaiten to reflect the bugs off of him. The sudden burst of chakra prevented the bugs from siphoning any chakra, which surprised Shino, not that anyone could tell due to his odd fashion sense. After Neji got the bugs off of him he started to attack the major chakra pathways to prevent the bugs from receiving any messages from Shino, leaving him both defenseless and offense less, thus giving the match to Neji.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Next to fight are Kin Tsuchi and Hinata Hyuga. Both ninja walk down to the arena and stare at each other, Hinata not using the Byakugan. When Hayate begins the match Kin throws several senbon at Hinata which she deflects with a kunai. After 20 senbon are thrown Kin decides to forget senbon and go physical, she charges at Hinata who catches her arm, activates her Byakugan and closes her chakra points in the arm Hinata caught, making said arm useless. After disabling one of Kin's arms Hinata goes threw some seals and ends with the bird seal, Hidden Mist Jutsu. Neji asks Naruto where she learned to do that.

"You see Haku over there?" Naruto asks avoiding Neji's question.

"Yes." Neji responds.

"Well she didn't graduate here in Konoha, Kakashi, my teammates, and I brought her back here with her partner Zabuza after our first higher level mission. Zabuza taught Hinata some water Jutsu since her chakra affinity is water, haven't you noticed the way she moves is like water?" Naruto finally answered Neji, who was satisfied with Naruto's response.

Hinata took advantage of the thick mist and started to attack random parts of Kin's body, soon she was out cold, and Hinata was declared the winner. After Hinata was finished in the ring she ran up the stairs to Naruto and got a quick kiss before the next match began.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The following match is Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi. This match is the same as the anime. Kankuro wins.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Kankuro's match is Kabuto and Haku. Haku starts out with swift attacks that leave Kabuto seemingly helpless, in reality he simply allows her to win. Haku puts him in a precarious perdicament by placing the blade of a kunai near his crotch. Haku wins.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Next is the match you've all been waiting for, Naruto vs. Kiba.

"Kiba, I want you to go all out against me you hear?" Naruto demanded more than asked.

"Deal, just don't do that tracker jutsu you demonstrated the first day you got back okay?" Kiba requested. 

"Deal." Naruto replied just before Hayate began the match.

Naruto started running at Kiba and they started out with punches and kicks. Soon Kiba uses the Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu, becomes canineish in appearance, and considerably stronger. Naruto notices this and decides to jump in power as well. Naruto charges his chakra and it starts to glow red, but doesn't leak the killer intent that his demon chakra feels like. Soon Naruto was ready.

"Kaioken!!!!!!" Naruto shouts out, confusing the spectators.

Naruto's power level was off the ninja charts, at his current level he could take out a team of ANBU from each of the Five Great Nations and still have energy enough to out run Gai in a race around the village. The only problem was that Naruto could only maintain that power for a short amount of time. Goku smirked from hearing what Naruto shouted. Naruto then made a bee-line to Kiba and punched him hard enough to knock him out, but soft enough to not kill him. Naruto was declared the winner. When Naruto returned to the balcony Hinata grabbed his arm and hugged it like she was the only thing that kept him form disappearing forever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Naruto's match, Shikamaru and Zaku were up. Shikamaru won by moving his kunai holder else where so he could use the Shadow Possesion Jutsu without hurting himself with Zaku's kunailess hand. Shikamaru was declared the winner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Shikamaru's match was Temari vs. Tenten. Before the match started Temari had something to say.

"I'm dedicating my victory to Naruto, the major hottie in green." (A/N: Remember chapter 3, I changed Naruto's outfit from the orange jumpsuit to a green outfit. A hidden leaf ninja should wear green.) Temari shouted out, making Tenten angry.

"Hey I was going to dedicate _my_ victory to Naruto." Yelled Tenten.

"Yeah right. Like he would go for you. You barely have an ass as it is. You got nothing for him to grab as a sign of affection." Temari yelled as an insult.

When the two girls were done yelling and ready to fight Hayate started the fight. The match was move for move like the one in the anime the only difference was that Temari never got to stick her fan into Tenten's back, Naruto could see that was going to happen and caught Tenten just in time. He rebounded off the other wall and landed back at the balcony where he started and took Tenten to Neji. Naruto took out a Senzu bean and gave it to Neji.

"Give her this and she'll be fine, she won't need to eat for a week but she'll be fine. Oh and I could see the look on your face when she said she wanted to dedicate her victory to me. Who knew the great Neji Hyuga could get jealous." Naruto taunted while Neji blushed slightly, given he is a Hyuga and has very fair skin he looked rather pink.

"Don't worry, I'm not having a Harem, Tenten is all yours. Just tell her when she wakes up. Okay?" Naruto finished explaining before shooting Temari a death glare. 

"Thanks." Answered Neji before he sat down with Tenten in his lap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Tenten and Temari's match Sakura and Ino were up. Both fought there hardest but unfortunately they had a double KO. Sasuke carried Sakura back up to the balcony and told her she did her best and that's all he would ever ask from her, right before he kissed her forehead before she fell asleep. (A/N: Yeah I know it's super fluffy. Deal with it.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next match was Gaara vs. Rock Lee. The fight began and ended the same as always. The only real difference was that Goku rushed down to give the boy a Senzu bean and asked Buu to repair all major injuries, regardless of where they were, and Buu did so. Gai was so happy that Lee could still strive for his dream he grabbed both Goku and Buu into the biggest Bear Hug he could muster, involuntarily opening five gates. Goku had to go Kaoken to get out of Gai's grip where as Buu simply split in half from Gai's arm and waddled back to his seat. Everyone was shocked at Buu's actions. Not the healing of Lee's otherwise fatal injuries, but his ability to separate and reattach himself together. Orochimaru, in his Sound Jounin disguise, was grinning like the grinch, curled cheecks and all. Gaara was the winner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finally Chouji and Dosu had there match. Same as the anime, dosu won.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After everyone pulled out a piece of paper to detemine who they were going to fight the match up were as followed.

Sasuke vs. Gaara

Naruto vs. Dosu

Hinata vs. Temari

Haku vs. Kankuro

Neji vs. Shikamaru

After everyone knew who they were fighting everyone left the tower and headed back to there living quarters. Naruto on the other hand pulled the Hokage to the side and questioned him.

"Lord Hokage, I know who my father is, he is the fourth Hokage. Seeing as my dad is the fourth he must have had an enormous home so can I please have my house?" Naruto asked hurried trying to get it over with.

"Fine, come with me." Sarutobi answered.

"Sweet, come on Hinata-chan. Were going to see where were going to live from know on." Naruto said with his famous grin.

Hinata body-flickered into his arms with her chibi face.

"Alright I'll carry you. Man I've got to figure out a way out of falling for your chibi face." Naruto said disgruntled.

"You and I both know that's never going to happen, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a devilish grin on her face before she started to give Naruto a hickey.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That is it for chapter 8

New poll's

1 Should Naruto and Hinata have sex before the finals

A yes

B No

C Goku walks in on them

D Buu walks in on them

2 Should Naruto get Hinata pregnant after the wedding, which will happen before ch15 and how many

A yes

B no Naruto finds out he is strile and Hinata goes into depression

C one baby a girl

D one baby a boy

E Twins both girls

F Twins both boys

G Twin different sex

You can send me names if you wish, I really don't know any japanese names outside of the Naruto page on wikipedia hehehe

Click the blue button on the screen that says review and type things you want to say to ma and I might respond.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that's it, I can't think of anything else to say.

"Please pass the Egg salad" Normal speech 

'Raggle Fraggle!!" Thinking

"**Ahh!!! Somebody save me!!!"** Demon speech

"_I say we let the boy go."_ Mixed speech

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 9

Recap: Team 7 has gotten through the forest of death and has passed the preliminaries, with the exception of Sakura. Sakura was involved in a double KO with Ino so she didn't make it.

End Recap

Naruto was following the third Hokage out the door when he remembered that he had guests to cater to. Naruto excused himself and put Hinata down with the Hokage to tell his guests where to go. When he got there he found them annoyed.

"Sorry guy's, I wanted the key's to the house my father left me, anyways the Hyuga's are willing to let you guy's stay at there place just follow Gohan he know where to go." Naruto said before he dashed back to his girlfriend and his future predecessor.

On the way to the Hokage's office there were a lot of vengeful glares towards Naruto from the villagers. (A/N: And you all thought the villagers didn't hate him now didn't ya'll) Naruto just walked on like they weren't doing a thing but Hinata was angry, like Orochimaru would be if he were to find out his Living Corpse Reincarnation jutsu were to fail on Sasuke, at all of the villagers for being so prejudice towards the love of her life. But still she held onto him so she didn't make a scene. When they got to the office the third gave Naruto the deed and the keys to his house. On the address part of the deed Naruto noticed that his house was not too far from Hinata's. When Hinata caught sight of that fact she devised that since her fiancée's new home was so close to hers she might as well just move in right away.

"Naruto, we're going to the compound first for some things before we go home." Hinata said proudly, while Naruto was perplexed.

"Hinata what do you mean "home" aren't you staying at the Hyuga compound?" Naruto asked not getting what Hinata meant earlier.

"No, I'm going home with _you_. We haven't slept apart since the night before you got back, and I'm not ending the record now." Hinata said before she started to drag Naruto off to there new home.

On there way to the Hyuga compound and then Naruto's new home, Naruto had an idea.

"Say why don't we show Sasuke and Sakura our new home?" Naruto suggested to Hinata.

Hinata agreed, and after they explained to Hiashi and Hinode that Hinata was going to live with him, and showed Hiashi a new seal he and his mother have developed that convinced Hiashi to allow there living arrangements, they agreed while having tea with Piccolo. Naruto asked where the rest of his friends were and he found out that they were sparring with Neji, and Neji was having a difficult time with the Z-Warriors. Vegeta's Super Saiyan Aura wasn't letting any of Neji's gentle fist attacks through so Neji was flabbergasted to say the least. While Neji was getting an excellent workout from Vegeta Hanabi was getting to know Trunks and Goten. After the happy couple left they went to the Uchiha Compound to get Sasuke and then to find Sakura but they hit two birds with one stone when they got there. After Naruto knocked on the door they heard some shuffling, a few cursing, and footsteps heading to the door. Finally Sasuke opened the door only letting his head out.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in his old 'I'm an Uchiha, give me power' tone of voice.

"You busy?"

"Yeah" 

"With Sakura?"

"Yeah"

"Well when you're done come with us to see my family's house. Also how long are you going to be in there?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Alright we'll wait." Naruto said before Sasuke pulled his head in to the door and ran to where Sakura was and continued his job.

Mean while Naruto and Hinata were sitting under a tree with Hinata in Naruto's lap watching the tree's move in the wind. About ten minutes later they heard very naughty sounds coming from the mansion. Finally they heard the last naughty thing to come from the building.

"SASUKE!!!!!" 

"SAKURA!!!!!"

Then five minutes later Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the house with frazzled hair and clothes not put on properly.

Naruto was going to say something to get Sakura mad but Hinata beat him to the punch.

"Did you two have fun?" Hinata asked with evil in her voice.

"As much fun as a rubber will let you have." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On there way to Naruto's home Hinata was asking Sakura how it was, while Sakura kept saying she couldn't wait till the next time Sasuke's in the mood. Sasuke on the other hand was just acting smug because he was the first between himself and Naruto to have sex; meanwhile Naruto had something else up his sleeve.

"Sure you had sex, but you used a rubber man, you only had half sex. Besides when Hinata and I first do it, after one of us becomes Chunin, I'm not wearing a rubber, and I'll tell you why." Naruto said before bringing Sasuke closer to him so his surprise for Hinata doesn't get spoiled.

"Mom and I have devised a seal that halts the production of sperm for 24 hours. By simply applying the papered seal tattoo on the male users scrotum and waiting one hour for the seal to stop sperm production, and Viola!! Full sex enjoyment with no worried of getting your partner pregnant. And an added bonus is the seal also makes the user take a longer time to cum and the member gets bigger as well, an added bonus for those with smaller packages." Naruto explained, all the while sounding like an ad announcer.

"You should sell those things. You could get a lot of money for that seal." Sasuke said wondering if Naruto would give him one.

"Yeah probably, but right now there so Hiashi-sama doesn't kill me. I had to show and explain to him about how they worked so Hinata could stay with me. She was really dead set on moving in." Naruto explained in detail.

When they go to Naruto's new home they were amazed at how big the house was. Heck it was more of a mansion than a house. The Kitchen had three ovens one on top of the other, a double door refrigerator, automated cupboards that deliver the food or object you desire to you, and finally a sink with a silent garbage disposal. In the living room there was a huge couch, a giant easy chair, and a fireplace. In the T.V. room there was a large collection of movies and Video Games all ranging from old to new, as well as a two seat couch for a couple. In the backyard there was a hot spring and a pool. Upstairs were a few guest rooms and the Master Bedroom. In the master bedroom was a huge bed that just screamed comfy, as well as inviting. There was a bathroom connected to the master bedroom with a hot tub bath, a shower, a vanity mirror, and a closet full of various scented body soaps and shampoos. After they saw the upstairs they checked out the basement. Downstairs was a Dojo filled with various weapons that would make Tenten gape like a fish in her eventual surprise.

After Sasuke and Sakura finished the grand tour they asked if they could stay for dinner, but Naruto had to decline saying he never learned how to cook, he always did something for people for meals while he was out training. And when he was finished saying that an unexpected visitor popped in.

"Hey Gaki!! Sensei said you demanded your house, and why haven't you tried to find me lately?" Yelled a large white haired man with a scroll strapped on his back.

"Naruto, who is this man? And how does he have keys to your house?" Hinata asked very confused.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you guy's. The last 11 months I was training here in this universe I had a human traveling companion. Jirayia, or Ero-sennin as I like to call him." Naruto explained before getting his head smacked on, but he just took it seeing as the hit was barely anything compared to him.

"Gaki! Haven't you learned respect yet?" Jirayia yelled.

"Yes I have respect _Ero-sennin_, I just show it when I'm around people who deserve it. Anyways, we met up at a village I was passing through, my mother recognized him from his celestial profile as my fathers sensei, so I told him when we were alone that I was his prized pupils son and that I was the Kyubbi's container, so he had to train me in Ninjutsu until it was time for me to come home. He even tried to contract me with the toad summons, he succeeded. I don't use them as much, only when I'm in need of a messenger that can cross waters. Finally this guy's one of the Sannin." Naruto said out of breath.

The word "Sannin" struck a cord in Sasuke.

"So your one of the Sannin, huh?" Sasuke asked Jirayia.

"Yes, myself, and my ex teammates Tsunade and Orochimaru, that fanny bandit." The sennin said out loud.

"Oh really? Did Naruto tell you that we were branded with Orochimaru's Cursed Seals?" Sasuke asked casually.

That made the old perverted hermit freak out worse than when he gets caught peeping at bath houses.

"WHAT?!!!! Naruto is this true?!!" Jirayia asked while shaking Naruto like a rag doll.

"YES…ERO…SENNIN!!!" Naruto answered in between shakes.

Finally Hinata kicked Jirayia in the balls to get him to let go of her boyfriend. After the perv let Naruto go, Naruto explained what had happened in the forest of death and how the seals were destroyed. Jirayia then demanded to see the sword that overpowered his ex-best friend's seals. When Naruto showed him the Master Sword Jirayia tried to grab the handle but was electrocuted and had a nasty electric burn on his palm, which Hinata gave him some cream for. After Jirayia applied the ointment Sakura started to ask Naruto why he never mentioned anything about learning from one of the Sannin, and more importantly just who the heck his father was.

"Last question first, now guy's sit for this," They did, "My father was the Fourth Hokage!" Naruto said loudly.

Sakura had that look she had in the anime when Lee asked her to be his girlfriend, Sasuke did that thing he did in episode 101 when team 7, the real team 7, tried to see Kakashi's face, and Hinata she just latched onto Naruto's arm and screamed "My Boyfriends the son of a Hokage!!!!"

"Now the second question. I didn't say anything because Iruka sensei would have made me a chunin on the spot and I wouldn't have been with Hinata-chan so much." Naruto said before bringing Hinata's forehead to his and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Besides he taught me a jutsu that I'm going to unveil in the tournament in a month. Oh and Sasuke, you might want to ask Vegeta to train you since Kakashi training you would be a major waste of time." 

Jirayia: "Not quite there gaki. Kakashi has one kickass jutsu that only he knows. It's called the Chidori, also known as the Lightning Blade. Normally it is useless due to the side effect of tunnel vision, but because Kakashi has the Sharingan that weakness is null and void. Since Sasuke has the Sharingan, Learning the Chidori would be natural." Jirayia said, matter-of-factly.

Sasuke pondered this for five minutes and figured with that jutsu in his arsenal and with his teams assistance he would finally be ale to kill his brother, but he would need to ensure that the Uchiha bloodline was safe before killing his sibling.

"Fine I'll ask Kakashi but it will only be fore a week then I'll train with Vegeta-san." Sasuke said before he and Sakura left.

After they left Naruto booted Jirayia out and took Hinata out to go shopping for food. Naruto tried to sneak an entire pallet of Ramen but Hinata said he would get extremely fat from eating all of that and she would hate to see his chiseled chest turn to man tits. Naruto laughed at the term man tits and remembered when he first felt hers, they were just perfect in his hands and they weren't too big or small but he never got to see them as he was behind her at the time waking up with her in his arms. After he was done laughing Naruto brought Hinata into his arms and whispered in her ear.

"Every time I think I can't love you any more than I do, it just gets stronger." Naruto said to Hinata making her blush furiously.

When they got home and finished putting the food away Naruto started to inch his face closer to Hinata's with a smile on his face, when suddenly…

"Naruto!!! Hiashi said this is where you're living now. So how's the life of a home owner?" Goku yelled loudly when he so rudely opened the door.

Naruto face vaulted when the DBZ crew showed up unexpectedly. After ten minutes of arguing they settled down with the prospect of dinner. Luckily for the whole lot of them that Hinata knew how to cook, unfortunately she has never had to cook for Naruto as well as five, count them, five Saiyans before. So Hinata had to call in a big restaurant in for delivery. After everyone was done eating, except Naruto was still having an eating contest with Goku, Hinata finally asked a question.

"Piccolo-sama, where did Buu-san go to?" Hinata asked.

"Buu went with your friend Choji to his house for dinner, he said that his entire family was big eaters and always enjoyed dinner guests. So we allowed him to have him over. And since Buu knows our energy signature's he'll be able to find us when he's done with dinner." Piccolo explained to Hinata.

Soon it was time for everyone to go back to where they were staying that meant the DBZ crew headed back to the Hyuga compound. Piccolo meditated the entire night, Goku slept like a rock, Vegeta slept with a scowl on his face with Trunks not too far away, and Gohan slept like a normal person. But Goten was another story, Hanabi heard several scary noises that she normally would creep into Hinata's room, as well as Naruto's, to seek comfort. But since Hinata was no longer there she when to the next person she trusted the most, Goten. 

"Huh? Hanabi-chan? What are you doing in here?" Goten asked, never having to deal with stuff like this before.

"Well… normally my sister… my sister she… I heard a scary noise and…" Hanabi stuttered.

Goten then figured it out.

"I see your sister normally comforts you when your scared at night, and since she isn't living here anymore your scared more than ever. Right?" Goten asked.

Hanabi just nodded.

"Well then come on, you can sleep here with me, I'll protect you from any enemy ninja or scary monsters." Goten joked while really offering his company for the night.

Hanabi climbed into the bed and she curled up next to Goten snuggling up into his neck holding him close for comfort and security.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sooooooooooooooooo?? What did you all think of it? I know the Hanabi Goten thing was so sudden but it came to me last minute and my last minute ideas are usually what gets me many reviews, that or gay sex scene threats. FYI that in ch2 was only a joke and a way to get reviews, I am an honest writer.

Poll1 Naruto's fight with Dosu

A Naruto wins in under five seconds

B Dosu proves to be a much stronger opponent

C Dosu never shows up and the arrangements are changed

D Dosu forfeits

Poll2

Naruto putting the new seal on Gaara

A Before the finals

B During a fight after the finals are made into an invasion

C During the finals in a match

D Naruto finds Gaara exhausted in the middle of the night and Gaara passes out and Shukaku gets out early and Naruto applies the seal to suppress the demon raccoon.

Vote please I'm hungry for reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any crossovers that clash with this story. If I did they would have crossed over for real in there manga's and Anime's.

"Hi" Normal talking

'Hey there' thoughts

"**Die humans"** Demon speech

"_You will all pay with your blood"_ Mixed thoughts

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 10

The next morning everyone woke up with different reactions. Naruto woke up to Hinata slowly trying to get a good look at his manhood without the Byakugan, but ultimately failed. Naruto just alerted her to his consciousness and gave her a good morning kiss, and was it ever good. Naruto's tongue explored every nook and cranny in Hinata's mouth while she did the same.

"Was that better than trying to get a look at my dong?" Naruto asked, while Hinata pondered that for a minute.

"Just barely, now I've got to go. Zabuza-sensei's going to teach me the Water Dragon Jutsu." Hinata said before she started her morning routine before leaving for the morning.

Piccolo kept meditating. Vegeta ran into Gai and Lee and was challenged to a sparring match. Vegeta was surprised that a normal human could keep up with him for such a long time, even though he was barely using a fraction of his true power. Gohan went to the shopping district and decided to buy Videl a present. Trunks met up with the Konohamaru corps and started to find Moegi very alluring due to her chipper outlook at life. Goku woke up and started to train on his own out in the woods. Meanwhile Goten woke up to see Hinode wide-eyed with joy in her eyes seeing Hanabi curled up with Goten in bed with him, knowing full well that Hanabi wouldn't try anything any thing like that consciously. After Hanabi woke up she gave Goten a quick peck on the nose and started to leave until she saw her mother. 

Hanabi: "Mom I… I…" Hanabi stuttered.

"Don't worry child. I won't tell your father. Tee hee, you two look so cute together." Hinode said before leaving.

Sasuke woke up the weirdest. He woke up with Sakura with a mask and whip near by her. He couldn't remember the previous night and assumed the worst. But his fears were sedated when Sakura woke up. Sasuke begged her to tell him that she didn't force him to do any weird sex acts the previous night. She didn't, she simply found the mask and whip when she was going through her parents old stuff, they died on another mission while they were in wave country, and she showed it to Sasuke who immediately thought that this is how the love of his life was conceived and passed out, Sakura then cuddled up next to him and fell asleep. Sakura had been staying with Sasuke after the wave arc. Sasuke then went out to find Kakashi to get him to train him in the Chidori, which Kakashi was happy to do. Since Sasuke wasn't in any major medical handicap the training went faster a week and a half, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Haku was training with Kurenai and her new team. Shikamaru was training with Asuma and Choji. And Naruto took Vegeta out for a nice stroll in the village. Unfortunately they ran into the Konohamaru corps and Trunks who donned a bandana like Naruto used to wear over his Jigan Eye. (A/N: Replaced the goggles with a bandana) Vegeta was most displeased.

"Trunks! What the hell do you think your doing wearing a bandana? A Saiyans hair is there pride, covering it is dishonorable. Besides you'll just lose it when you go Super Saiyan!!" Vegeta rambled on. 

Konohamaru corps: "Super Saiyan?" Konohamaru and his friends asked out loud.

Trunks then explained to his new friends of his and his father's cool powers. Like flight, energy blasts, and Super Saiyan transformation.

Naruto spent the first day of training trying to combine the water walking exercise and tree climbing exercise by creating the running up the waterfall exercise. He wasn't doing so well, but he was trying. Sasuke got Kakashi to teach him the Chidori by saying that he would get the Author of Make out Paradise to spend a week with him personally, or he would convince him to give Kakashi the latest issue of his next book before it comes out. That last one hit him on the head with a hammer. Buu meanwhile found Goku and they went back to the Hyuga compound and introduced Buu to Hiashi who was curious as to why a creature with such high body fat content was such a good fighter. Hinode once again tried to cook for her husband, which she failed miserably even by Goku's standards, who would normally eat anything but carrots. Buu on the other hand took to the food with gusto, since he could change the abomination of the culinary arts to something edible, Hinode asked if she and her family could keep him. Which Goku had to decline since Buu would miss Hercule too much. After Naruto finally made it to the top of the waterfall, and nearly exhausting his chakra reserves in the process, Jirayia found him on the ground panting, and spread eagle. Jirayia then asked Naruto what he thought Orochimaru was doing back in Konoha. Naruto said he was after Sasuke for the Sharingan and also to probably destroy the village as well. After Jirayia was done pondering on what to do to prevent the destruction of the village he started to think of other ways to sneak into the bath houses. Naruto could see what he was thinking and decided to snatch his note book while he was distracted in his own fantasy land. After Naruto took it he noticed one of the sketches looked like him and Hinata, which royally cheesed Naruto off.

"OY ERO-SENNIN!! What have I told you about doodling Hinata?" Naruto yelled making his head inflate in anger. 

Jirayia was scared shitless to say the least, the last time Naruto was _this_ mad was when Jirayia was introduced to Keisei he was ogling her without restraint. Naruto had to beat him to shit in both his mindscape and in real life just to vent his anger. Jirayia then bowed down and begged Naruto to not chastise him in vengeance because he loves his two best friends. After Naruto decided to not punish him he decided to let Gamabunta do the punishing.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!!!!" Naruto yelled out after finishing the summoning seals.

"OY NARUTO. WHAT HAS THAT PERVERT DONE THIS TIME?" The toad boss asked.

"He sketched my Fiancée into one of his books." Naruto explained which Gamabunta took very badly.

After Gamabunta stopped using Jirayia as a ping-pong ball, Naruto thanked the toad boss, and headed home. After Hinata got back Naruto was on the floor before she found out _he_ knew she was home, she was soaking wet her clothes clung to her body making her look very much like the hot blonde from "The Girl Next Door." The only major difference was the eyes and the hair. When Naruto woke up he was lying in bed, Hinata dragged him in there, and she was sleeping comfortably snuggled into the crook of his neck. Naruto then kissed her head before falling asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One Week Later.

After one week of training with Kakashi on the Chidori, Sasuke had it down. Especially since he had _three_ Sharingan Eye's to help him. Naruto on the other hand had a very bad third encounter with Jirayia, Naruto accidentally took Jirayia's research home with him and Hinata burned it when she got home. When Jirayia found his precious notes were ashes he took Naruto out for some extra tough _training_. When Naruto was found three hours later he had to be taken to the Hospital, he was so badly injured he had to be given a tank of Oxygen, and an IV. After Naruto was announced to be in the hospital Tenten came by to try to seduce Naruto, but luckily for him he was asleep. When Neji came by he found Tenten sleeping on Naruto's chest, he was very irritated by this. When Naruto woke up he first noticed Tenten and then Neji. When he saw Neji he flipped out trying to explain that he didn't do anything.

"I know you didn't do anything Naruto. Just wake her up please." Neji asked.

When Naruto finally woke Tenten she was very happy to see Naruto awake and jumped him. When Naruto finally got out of her death grip he started to explain.

"Tenten, do you remember your match with Temari." Naruto asked.

"Yes, Sensei said that you saved me from a life of back pain. Thank you Naruto-kun." Tenten said sweetly.

"Well your half correct Tenten. Neji here was freaked out by your match and asked me to save you. Temari uses wind in her attacks, and Neji's chakra favors lightning. And since Lightning and Wind are opposing forces it would have been fatal if Neji were to save you, fatal for the both of you. Also Neji was the one to take you to back to the village after the preliminaries were over." Naruto explained earning blushes from both Neji and Tenten.

When Tenten finally looked at Neji she started to cry and finally threw herself into his arms. After Neji started to hug her back he mouthed "Thank you" to Naruto, and Naruto just smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Naruto left Neji to ask Tenten to be his girlfriend, Naruto left the hospital. The only reason he wasn't dead at the moment was because of his mother healing him. While he was walking home he stopped by Ichuraku's Ramen for some dinner for him and Hinata, but someone was stalking him. After he received his food and paid Naruto headed home once more, but this time he could tell someone was following him. After five minutes Naruto put his food aside and announced to his stalker that he was willing to let them come out. Temari soon came out grabbing him into a big bear hug.

Naruto: "You're that Sand Kunoichi who nearly killed Tenten." Naruto said calmly. 

"So what if I am? Your mine now, you hear that?" Temari said before she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"I'm sorry miss. Nut I am spoken for. Do you remember the Leaf Kunoichi that defeated the Sound Kunoichi?" Naruto asked, and was responded by a nod.

"Well she's my best friend, my girlfriend, and Fiancée all in one. And I love her very much. I would probably go and destroy several countries if she were to be killed. She is my main reason for my training, my second is to become Hokage, and she is my most precious person." Naruto said before removing him self from Temari.

"And one more thing Temari. I'm not into polygamy." Naruto said before picking up his food and walking off. But before he left he had one more thing to say.

"Oh and send your brother over to the carving of the fourth Hokage tonight, if he wants to be able to sleep." Naruto said before vanishing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto got home he found Hinata showing his house to her family and the DBZ crew who never had the full tour. Both Hiashi and Hizashi were pleased with Naruto's living arrangements and were quite surprised that Naruto hasn't tried anything with Hinata. The Byakugan acts like a black light and can see bodily fluids outside of the body. Neji was impressed with the Dojo and Meditation Garden; he even asked if he could come over occasionally to meditate, Hinode was quite pleased with the Hot Springs and the large assortment of Kimonos in the master bedroom. Hanabi was checking out the kitchen and was surprised at the number of instant ramen cups that were in the cupboard. Goku was ecstatic to see a very large pantry that was thoroughly stocked. Gohan was pleased to see a very large library; his mother would be more than happy to let him visit more with this info. The boys were overjoyed to see the stock of video games in the living room. And finally Vegeta was happy to see a sparring room with an altered gravity, 10 times what the user is not used to.

After everyone was done exploring Naruto asked Hanabi and the boys would like to stay for the night, Naruto explained to Hinata that it would be like they were married already, When Hiashi thought that no harm would come he agreed, and since Goten and Trunks were capable of fending for themselves they were okay. Naruto then made another trip to Ichuraku's for more Ramen, a lot more for the two little Saiyans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Around 8 o'clock Naruto told everyone else he had something to do. When he left he then used the body flicker jutsu to get to the Hokage monument and found Gaara.

"What do you want? How can you make Shukaku leave me alone?" Gaara asked angrily.

Naruto then went in depth about how he has a demon within him as well and that there demons used to date, that freaked him out and explained Naruto's behavior around him during there first encounter. Naruto then explained his permanent silencing seal that would cut off Shukaku's influence, Gaara agreed. After the sealing was complete and Gaara was done screaming, Naruto told him to try to go to sleep, which he did. Naruto then headed home to find Trunks asleep in his own room and Goten sleeping with Hanabi, both holding each other lovingly. And finally he found Hinata asleep in there room, Naruto decided to not wake her since she would try to get him to fuck her and just pulled her into a sweet embrace before falling asleep himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All right that's it for ch10. Now those of you who thought the Wedding is going to happen in chapter 15 I've decided to post pone that till I decide to have it. If you want to you can give me suggestions for the Wedding.

Poll 1 Naruto and Hinata adopt a child that they found in the streets.

A Yes

B No

C Girl

D Boy

Poll 2 Naruto and must return to the DBZ universe and use the Dragonballs for something important

A Yes

B No

C Yes, Provide reason.

That's it for now. I'm running low on filler stuff.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: You all Know I don't Own Naruto. Cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

"Wind Kamehameha!!!!!" Normal speech

'Pyro Galick Gun' Thoughts

"**Distructo Water Disc"** Demon speech

"_Lightning Style: Chakra Beam Cannon"_ Mixed speech

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 11

One week before the Finals of the Chunin exam was Naruto's Birthday, and Hinata was acting like she completely forgot. Mean while the Z-Fighters were doing a little research on the reason why Naruto was so powerful, he never told them about his momma. None the less Goku and his friends were unsuccessful at finding out why Naruto was so powerful. Naruto on the other hand had completely forgotten it was his birthday. The only reason for that was because Gaara came by with some things to tell him.

"Orochimaru plans on attacking the leaf village during the final exams." Gaara said flat out.

"Okay Gaara I believe you. Know what do we do about it?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Why not have your guests take out the forward troops that will oversee the frontline?" Gaara suggested. 

"Alright, Gaara. But we must relay this information to the Hokage before we proceed forward. Also I'm thinking that two of them don't stop the frontline. The two I'm thinking about are strong enough to take out an entire country on there own with one attack." Naruto said with haste in his voice.

As soon as Naruto and Gaara told the Hokage about this Sarutobi sighed and said he was expecting something like this when he heard about Sasuke and Naruto getting branded then un-branded. After Sarutobi decided to hold a meeting about the invasion counter measures he offered Gaara admittance as a Leaf Shinobi, Gaara said he would accept after the exams, he needed to stay incognito. Soon after Naruto was done he found his Saiyan and Namekian friends and told them about the planned invasion in Orochimaru's favor. Goku suggested that they return to his universe and get the rest of the Z-Fighters. Naruto agreed and he tore a hole in the space time continuum.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Goku and Naruto returned to Goku's universe Naruto made sure to go to Kami's Lookout so that Goku could find his friends easier. When they were found Goku brought Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. When Goku and Naruto explained Naruto's Village's problem they were more than willing to help, Krillin even asked if Naruto showed off the Distructo Disk yet. Naruto said he had and said his girlfriend was working on something like it but not exactly it. Tien then asked if Naruto needed to use one of his moves, unfortunately no, not a single Ninja clan outside of Konoha has any eye related bloodline limits aside from Sasuke's brother Tien's Solar Flare was of little use to Naruto but he felt he would need it at one point.

When they returned to Konoha Tien was getting several passing glances due to his third eye, Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand keep there Jigan Eye's under there Hitae-ate's unless needed. After Naruto introduced Krillin, Tien and Yamcha to the third Hokage and explained there purpose here, Naruto brought them to the Hyuga compound so that Goku could further explain the villages soon to be disaster. After Naruto dropped off the rest of the Z-Fighters off he scanned for Vegeta's energy signature and flew to Vegeta and Sasuke. So far Sasuke learned the Galick Gun, the Final Flash, and the Big Bang Attack. The latter two of the three caused exhaustion for Sasuke if he isn't pumped up, or using the Sharingan. After Sasuke's new attack list was explained to him Naruto gave him a gem with a red core to be applied under the metal plate on his fingerless gloves. Sasuke took Din's Fire with trust in Naruto's decision. After leaving Vegeta to train Sasuke some more Naruto flew off to find Goku to train for the Chunin exams. At the end of the day's training session both Naruto and Goku were sweating profusely, Goku didn't go Super Saiyan, after Hiashi wished Naruto a good night's sleep Naruto headed home to find Hinata asleep on the breakfast table with a cake saying "Happy Birthday Naruto" in frosting with two bowls of Ramen on each side of the cake. Naruto then shook Hinata awake.

"Naruto-kun, your home!"

"Yeah, I had some things to take care of, but now it's just you and me." Naruto explained.

"It's too late to have the Ramen I made you." Hinata said with tears forming in her eyes.

Naruto saw this and wiped them away.

"It's alright; I had a Senzu bean earlier when Goku-sensei and I went to find the rest of the Z-Fighters, and I see you ate yours so we'll just have the cake." Naruto said with love in his voice.

When they were done each eating a piece of cake they went to bed. Naruto changed into his pajamas and Hinata changed into her nightgown. When they got into bed and Hinata was done trying to get a hold of Naruto's dick Naruto whispered into Hinata's ears.

"I love you so much; if you ever died I would go to the ends of every world in existence just to bring you back." 

Hinata blushed feverously at Naruto's statement.

"You're so sweet Naruto-kun." Hinata said before she snuggled up into the crook of his neck and fell asleep.

Naruto on the other hand didn't fall asleep as fast. Instead he looked out the window at the moon.

"Orochimaru, your plans will fail and my mothers' mission _will_ succeed." Naruto said before falling asleep to the sweet smell of Hinata's natural fragrance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Naruto went off to find Gaara while inadvertently running into Kankuro. Kankuro wasn't too happy about Gaara sleeping.

"You GAKI!!!!! How could you tell my brother to sleep?! The Demon within him could have taken over!!" Kankuro yelled at Naruto. 

Luckily they were at a training ground where no one else was present but Naruto and the Sand siblings.

"Kankuro shut up!!!" Temari yelled before smacking her brother up-side his head.

"How could you stick up for your boyfriend when we could have been killed?" Kankuro asked while rubbing his head.

Temari was about to yell at him again when Naruto spoke up first.

"I'm not her boyfriend, makeup boy, I already have a girlfriend, and she's also my fiancée. So stick your puppet in your mouth and shove it or I'll stick it up your ass so I'll never have to see your face again due to your possible handicap of having a puppet lodged so far up your ass you'll never be able to walk again." Naruto said to Kankuro with venom in his words with his headband around his neck, like the real Hinata, letting the Jigan Eye heightening the fear.

"What the hell is that thing?" The Sand Siblings asked in disgust, yes Gaara was disgusted by it.

Naruto then went into detail about how he views Keisei as his mother, how she brought him to various dimensions for training and how the Jigan Eye came to be on his forehead.

"So Gaara how was your first night of sleep?" Asked Naruto.

"It was weird after I fell asleep I started to fly." Gaara responded.

"That was a dream, Gaara, a sequence of thoughts produced while sleeping. The flying dream is one of the most common dreams people have, second only to the embarrassing 'most important test in one's life, I didn't study and came in my underwear' dream. That one's a bitch." Naruto explained.

Both Temari and Kankuro nodded in agreement as they both have had that dream as well. Gaara on the other hand having only slept one night was confused. Gaara then explained to Naruto in depth of what Orochimaru plans on doing during the invasion. Basically Gaara was to transform into his super demon form and destroy half the village, while the Sand and Sound ninja destroyed the rest. After Naruto absorbed all of the information he bid the Sand Siblings adieu and headed off to the shopping district of Konoha. Naruto was thinking of what to get Hinata for a gift, just because he can no real reason, when he found himself in front of the Yamanaka Flower shop. Naruto then decided to buy Hinata some flowers. Unfortunately for him Ino's mother wasn't a Kunoichi and hated Naruto with a passion. When he entered the shop luckily Ino's mother, Hanachi, didn't see his face.

Hanachi: "Can I help you with anything?" Hanachi asked politely.

"Yes I'd like a bouquet of Lilacs and Lavender please." Naruto answered as he turned to look at her face.

Hanachi then became very angry.

"YOU!!!! Get out of my shop you monster!!!" Hanachi yelled at him while beating him with a broom the just appeared out of nowhere.

Just as Ino's mother threw Naruto out said kunoichi came in from the back and saw Naruto be shooed out.

"MOOOOOOM!!!!! Leave Naruto alone!!!" Ino whined to her mother before pulling Naruto back in.

"Ino I told you to stay away from that boy at all costs." Hanachi said angrily.

"MOM!!! Naruto's not some demon, (wink-wink) he has friends that taught him how to fly." Ino retorted to her mother astounding her.

Hanachi: "Is this true?" Hanachi asked suspiciously.

"Yeah but I don't like to do it unless I really have to or if I just want to show some stuck up stick in the ass that they aren't all that. It's a waste of Chakra." Naruto explained in his fox face.

Hanachi scoffed at his response.

"I knew it you little liar. You can't do any of the things the rumors say about you." Hanachi spat insults at Naruto.

"Actually with all due respect ma'am If I were to display my skills here you would lose a lot of business, I would most likely break a lot of your stuff. Follow me outside and I will show you." Said Naruto before going out the back with Ino and her mom following.

When they got to Ino's little training field behind the store Naruto just stood there.

"Any requests Ino?" Naruto asked politely.

"Yeah do that thing where your chakras red." Ino asked like a little girl wanting Ice Cream.

'Red Chakra? Oh no.' Hanachi thought.

"What was it called? Kangas-Ken? Kangaskhan?" Ino asked herself, inadvertently calming her mother.

"The Kaoken Ino-san." Naruto replied.

"Yeah that's it." Ino said.

"Okay then. KAOKEN!!!!!" Naruto yelled changing his chakra from blue to red.

After he was done charging Naruto then punched the ground making an enormous crater, bigger than the Butterfly Bullet Bomb can leave in the ground, all the while he was instinctively flying. Hanachi was speechless when she saw Naruto fly and soon apologized to him for her earlier behavior. After the apology Hanachi fetched Naruto's order and Naruto paid, but Naruto had one more thing to do.

"Oh one more thing Hanachi-san, please stay in your basement on the day of the Chunin Exam Finals." Naruto said before leaving.

Both Ino and her mother were quite puzzled by Naruto's request but decided to do so anyways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto got home he came to see Hinata trying to cook again and was succeeding. All the while he Body-flickered to her so not to raise suspicion.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan." Naruto said to Hinata from behind presenting her with her flowers.

Hinata took them with gusto, and started kissing Naruto like the day he came back. (Go back to chapter 3) After they had lunch Naruto asked Hinata to show him her jutsu, Hinata agreed only if they can have sex as soon as the Chunin exams are over regardless of promotions. Naruto agreed and they started to head for the outside sparring ring. Soon there was enough water in the air for any inexperienced water user to produce water Jutsu with great ease. Soon after Hinata showed Naruto her Jutsu list, minus the Hyuga sub division, Naruto showed Hinata all the Jutsu he knew except the ones she has already seen, including the one he plans on showing in the exams.

"Naruto-kun that last one was so amazing, have you tried using your Wind chakra with it rather than the regular chakra?" Hinata asked giving Naruto an excellent idea.

"Great idea sunshine (Naruto's pet name for Hinata, only used in private places), let's see." Naruto said before charging Wind Chakra.

Soon there was a powerful gust, a slight vacuum, and a booming voice.

"Wind Style: …" KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

"WOOOOW!!!" Hinata said in astonishment.

"Yeah it was amazing, but now I'm pooped. Let's go inside Hinata-chan. I just want to go to bed." Naruto said before walking inside and flopping on his King sized bed.

Naruto fell asleep on his back as soon as he touched the bed. Hinata meanwhile finally got to see her prize, Naruto's 6-inch, small version, Penis. 

"Wow, I'm going to have lots of fun with this big thing in a few day's" Hinata said before she put the penis back in her fiancées pants and snuggled up with him with an enormous smile on her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it for chapter 11

There is going to be an entire Lemon chapter coming real soon as soon as my Lemon provider can e-mail me GRRRRRRR. I'm no good with original sex scenes, I can tweak with the best of them but coming up with something all my own, no.

No Polls Sorry too tired to write polls But please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto cause if I did it would follow THIS Story to the dot.

Notice: I'm gonna switch between element Style and release however I want so suck it up, bitches. Also my lemon provider Hannabal221 has finally sent in the lemon for the SEX CHAPTER!!! WHOO HOOOOOO!!!!!! Yay for sex.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 12

Naruto woke up the next day to find Hinata sleeping on him yet again so he decided to wake her up differently. Naruto grabbed her chin and moved her head so he can kiss her sweet lips, once he started Hinata woke up and returned the kiss with one just as strong and the Makeout session started like wildfire. After 15 minutes of nonstop kissing Naruto noticed it was the day before the chunin exam finals and decided that he should spend the day with Hinata instead of training. As Hinata took a shower Naruto went down stairs to the kitchen, pulled out a cook book, and started to cook bacon and eggs following the instructions carefully, as he did not want to burn his home down. Naruto managed to make two eggs for the two of them and six strips of bacon. When Hinata came down from her shower she happy to be served a meal instead of serving the meal herself.

"Naruto-kun, you managed to cook without burning a good solid portion of the house?" Hinata asked while still proud of her boyfriend.

"Yeah I just did what the book said to do without adding any tweaks of my own. Who knew?" Naruto answered.

After Breakfast Naruto told Hinata about there day together and Hinata kissed him a thank you before they left. Hinata dragged Naruto all over creation and soon stopped at a Jewelry store. When Hinata was looking at the bells and baubles in the window one in particular caught her eye, a beautiful pearl necklace, the same shade as Hinata's Byakugan, with matching earrings. Hinata wanted them badly but thought she would be selfish to beg Naruto to buy them. Unknown to Hinata Naruto had his headband off and his Jigan eye could read Hinata like a billboard, she wanted that necklace and earrings bad, so Naruto suggested they go in and look around. Luckily for Naruto the shop owner and his daughter moved to Konoha after the Kyubbi incident was done and repaired, so he had no idea about Naruto's burden. Naruto made a shadow clone right behind him so Hinata couldn't see it and the clone asked the owner for the necklace and gave the owner his bank account number to take the sufficient funds out and warned him if so much as a single ryou was off balance he would make sure that he would never have any business in this village ever again. The owner assured the clone that wouldn't happen and set off to have the necklace and earrings be shipped to his home later that day. Meanwhile when Naruto and Hinata left the store Hinata was down trodden when she noticed the necklace and earrings were gone but didn't show it.

After the Jewelry store Hinata took Naruto to the park to watch the children play and to visit the spot where they first met.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember the day we met?" Hinata asked Naruto sweetly while sitting on a bench next to him.

"Of course I do. You gave me my first hug that day, Hinata-chan. I could never forget that day." Naruto answered.

After fifteen minutes of sitting on the park bench in Naruto's lap, Hinata saw Hanabi with Goten playing on the see-saw, Goten was launching Hanabi into the air with his enormous strength. Hanabi was having the time of her life that is until Goten went a little too far and shot Hanabi clear across the park.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! GOTEN!!!" Hanabi screamed out.

When Goten saw this he immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew off to catch Hanabi. When Goten caught her she was still screaming her lungs out. When Hanabi finally stopped screaming Naruto came running to them with Hinata close by.

"Goten!!! What have I told you about transforming in public? It's not safe while the exams are still on." Naruto lectured.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I could only save Hanabi if I transformed." Goten pleaded.

"Okay fine. But if I hear about another incident like this again I'm telling your mother all about it, you hear?" Naruto threatened.

"Holy… Don't worry won't happen again, just don't tell my mom!!!!!!" Goten pleaded.

Seeing as Naruto couldn't resist seeing Goten, Hanabi, _and_ Hinata pleading he did the one thing to stop them.

"Fine, let's get some ice cream." Said Naruto before walking to the nearest ice cream stand. 

"Yay!! Ice cream!!" Cheered the dark haired children.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One hour after Naruto bought Ice cream for his girlfriend, his future sister-in-law, and Goten, Naruto brought Hinata to the Ninja Academy to visit Iruka. When Iruka saw them he was surprised by Hinata's new outfit, and by Naruto's air of confidence.

"Word on the street is you're fighting the only sound ninja to pass the second part of the exams, am I right Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, it's all true, and I intend to beat him back to the sound village during that match." Naruto said with malice in his voice.

"Not to be a busy-body, but why Naruto?" Asked Iruka.

"You'll have to come to the match to find out and bring the entire class if you want, I'll even pay for the field trip fees." Naruto said before heading off.

After Naruto said hello to Iruka he stopped by to see Shikamaru training with Asuma and Choji.

"Shikamaru!!!!! How you doing?!!" Naruto yelled.

"I was doing better before you got here." Shikamaru said in a very bored tone of voice.

Well I've got something that will make your day. Turn around, and as soon as I yell something use the Shadow Possession Jutsu." Naruto told him before he did it.

"Solar-Flare!!!" Naruto yelled before Shikamaru used his jutsu.

"Whoa! That thing you did made my shadow ten-times longer. What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"The Solar-Flare. Originally it was used for blinding one or multiple opponents, but used in combination with you shadow jutsu it will make captures a lot easier, and I know just how much you love easy. Almost as much as you love Ino." Naruto explained before taunting the lazy bum.

Shikamaru then used the Shadow Possession Jutsu on Naruto while making him grab a kunai and hold it very close to his junk.

"Who told you?" Shikamaru demanded.

"You did just know, I was suspicious when you avoided eye contact with Ino during the preliminaries. Don't worry I won't tell but Hinata will if you don't before the finals. And besides I've got two witnesses here willing to humiliate you at all costs." Naruto said gesturing to Asuma and Choji smiling like idiots.

"Also you have to kiss her." Naruto added.

"Forget it!!!!!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Fine, just so you know I've been giving Ino's family a lot of business lately and I can stop at any given time and say it was all your fault that I will stop buying flowers, and you'll never have a chance with Ino again." Naruto taunted again, while smiling his evil grin.

"Fine I'll do it." Shikamaru grumbled.

Ten minutes later Ino was joining her new boyfriend with Naruto and Hinata for dinner with the Hyuga's and Naruto's guests. When they got to the Hyuga Compound they were unhappy to find the Hyuga Elders fully recovered and have returned to the compound. To say they were angry would be an understatement, they were angrier than the Fanny Bandit when his seals were destroyed.

"You little demon, how dare you scare off the Daimyo and his grandson off?!!! We spent months arranging that marriage for the Daimyos grandson and the weakling of the clan so we would have more political power!!!" The eldest elder said.

"Fine then." Said Naruto. "If you think that Hinata is weak then have her fight one of you and if she beats you she isn't to be bothered by you for the rest of her life, and if one of you wins you can ship her off to any dick your heart desires."

Soon Hinata was in a spar with the least eldest elder. The fight was short lived as Hinata had her opponent in a Genjutsu that made him think he was fighting the Kyubbi and was on his knees crying for mercy.

When the Elder came to he found Naruto congratulate Hinata by kissing her forehead.

"Looks like the old coot is finally done with his fight with 'Kyubbi'. Hehehe." Naruto chuckled.

"Yes you have been defeated so you must leave me alone from now on. You giant Dick." Hinata said almost spitting while saying "Dick" and turned back to kiss Naruto some more.

"Fine, but our little agreement didn't say anything about Hanabi" The elder said mercilessly.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. My friend Goten would be very upset if Hanabi were to be betrothed to someone she doesn't like, am I right Goten?" Naruto asked out loud.

Goten stepped out and the elders all laughed at his small size and _small_ chakra flow. But there laughter was short lived.

"Naruto can I transform now? Were not in public, so is it cool to transform?" Goten asked.

"Sure, scare them shitless if you want." Replied Naruto.

"Here goes. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Goten yelled before his energy flow was going from a small brook to a broken dam.

Soon after Gotens hair changed color from black to yellow and spiked upwards.

"This is called a Super Saiyan!!" Goten yelled before flicking the ground making a crater larger than anything any ninja could produce, Taijutsu or Ninjutsu-wise.

The Elders ran away and the day after the exam promised to stay out of the family's way unless instructed by the head. Soon after Hinata's little bought Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto joined the Hyuga family and the DBZ crew for dinner. But there was still some unresolved actions.

"Do it Shikamaru." Demanded Naruto fiercely.

"Fine." Shikamaru answered before grabbing Ino's face and pulled her into a kiss that lasted 30 seconds.

"WHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Everyone oohed.

After everyone finished there dinner, and by everyone I mean all but Vegeta who was still training Sasuke. After the evening tea all of those who weren't staying at the Hyuga compound left for home. When Naruto and Hinata got home they plopped onto the living room couch and flipped the T.V. on and watched the latest episode of Bam's Unholy Union. (I like the show so bear with me) Soon after it was done Hinata asked Naruto a question.

"Naruto-kun, do you think our wedding is going to be anything like there's? Cause I really don't want you to come crashing in through the walls before we get married." Hinata queried.

"No, the wedding will be everything you want it to be. If you want me to come in through the ground I'll do it. If you want your father to look like baby new years, I'll tie him up and put him in a diaper. The wedding is entirely for the bride or in this case _my_ bride." Naruto explained before tickling Hinata's ear with his nose.

Hinata was giggling like crazy from all of Naruto's tickling that grew from just his nose to both of his hands. After 30 minutes of tickling a knock on the door broke there fun and Naruto knew what was at the door.

"Sunshine would you please go see who is at the door?" Naruto asked.

Hinata went to the door and saw no one but a small brown package.

"Hey it's addressed to me!" Hinata said to her self.

When she brought the package to the couch and opened it completely she gasped at the necklace and earrings inside for her.

"Surprise sweetie." Naruto said into Hinata's ears.

Hinata immediately hugged Naruto for her gift and started to cry happily.

"I want you to wear that on our wedding day. That way you will look your best." Naruto said while smiling his face off. 

Hinata tried the earrings and the necklace on immediately and hugged her boyfriend even more. Soon they had to go to bed and Hinata was too happy form her gifts to try anything on Naruto, so she just went to sleep with Naruto holding her securely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it for ch12 so please review and tell me every thing you enjoyed about my story so far.

Poll 1

Naruto and Hinata find a baby on there way home from there honeymoon after the 3 year time skip.

A Boy Black hair

B Girl Blonde hair

Poll 2 Naruto sells the scrotal seal and makes a fortune.

A Yes

B No

C Yes used as a means to get Tsunade to comeback to Konoha.

Click the little blue button and review please I love reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, I wish that I did, but I don't.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 13

"It's finally here, the day of the Chunin exam Finals. Come on Hinata get up." Naruto said as he got up out of bed.

Hinata on the other hand was trying to pull Naruto back into bed.

"Hinata now is not the time. If were late we might not get promoted, and no promotion means we won't be having sex for another six months." Naruto taunted Hinata, which worked.

Hinata got out of bed, bolted to the shower, naked, and started to scrub. Naruto took his headband off the night before so he got to see Hinata in all of her glory. When Hinata got out she found Naruto on the floor with blood dripping out of his nose.

'Silly boy' Hinata thought before waking her boyfriend up.

Naruto continued his morning by taking a shower and Hinata started making breakfast, and by making she summoned Kitoichi to fetch rice balls for them at the supermarket with a purse with just enough money for the rice balls and nothing more to Kitoichi's disappointment. When he returned he was sad that he couldn't buy jerky but Hinata had some for him when he got back, so everyone was happy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto and Hinata get to the stadium they notice that Goku and Vegeta aren't there, or at least Hinata does, but doesn't say anything. The matches are setup as it is below.

Naruto vs. Dosu

Haku vs. Kankuro

Hinata vs. Temari

Neji vs. Shikamaru

Sasuke vs. Gaara

Everyone was waiting for the matches to start in different ways. Shikamaru was lying on the ground looking at the clouds, Haku was making an orb of water turn into Kiba's head, her crush, Neji was standing still, Kankuro was the same, Temari was fanning a small fan for fun, Gaara was practicing hand seals with his sand acting as hands, Sasuke was flexing his hands, and Dosu was polishing his arm device.

Hayate Gekko announced the starting of the finals, since Baki didn't kill him Hayate was late for the meeting due to his cough and Baki played dumb to the Leaf knows thing and alerted Gekko.

"Everyone… the finals start now… Naruto Uzumaki…vs. Dosu Kinuta. Everyone else please leave the stadium." Hayate instructed.

Hinata gave Naruto a kiss for good luck and followed everyone else.

"Begin" Hayate said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dosu started of by jamming his arm amp into the ground to create a fissure to trap Naruto in, which failed because of his flight. Naruto then flew after him with the Master Sword ready to gut him like a trout, but Dosu just pulled out his arm and blocked it. Naruto tried several dozen times to break the amp but was fruitless in his attempts.

"It's pointless. My Sound Amp is made of Titanium a strong and light weight metal." Dosu taunted while explaining.

Naruto then sheathed the sword and made a hand sign.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!!!" The arena sprouted a dozen Naruto and they all attacked Dosu while the real Naruto had his hands in a weird position behind him, while chanting something.

"Ka…"

Dosu then had an idea.

"Me…" Naruto's chakra was getting violent again.

"Sonic boom!!!" Dosu freed him self from the shadow clones.

"Ha…" Naruto's Chakra started to glow like the Lightning blade.

"ME" Dosu started to panic, and run.

"HA!!!!!!!" Naruto shoved his hands out forward and a beam of energy shot straight at Dosu, but didn't hit him it just destroyed his amp.

"How did you do that? What jutsu was that?" Dosu asked still looking at his weaponless arm.

"_That_ my unworthy opponent was the Kamehameha Wave. An attack that was taught to me by my sensei, it is composed of pure energy that usually obliterates whatever it come in contact with unless it is a person of power greater than the user, which you aren't. But I'm feeling generous. I won't use that on you anymore. But I will use another energy jutsu." Naruto said before charging chakra to his right palm. 

Everyone present in the last great ninja war knew what Naruto was doing in his hand. When he was finished he ran at Dosu with his hand out.

"Rasengan!!!!!" Dosu was hit by the spinning ball of energy and his arm was deemed useless.

"Here comes the completed form!!!!!! Naruto yelled before charging at Dosu again, with wind blowing all around.

"Wind Release: Rasengan!!!!!" Naruto hit him again tearing apart his other arm, right arm, and blew apart his heart, killing him.

Hayate stepped up to the dead body to announce the winner.

"You didn't have to kill him you know." Hayate said to Naruto surprisingly without coughing.

"I know, but a servant of Orochimaru fighting me will die no matter what, even the master will die at my hands." Naruto said before walking off. 

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki. Will the next two contestants…please come to the stands?" Hayate said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haku and Kankuro came out and started there fight. Haku was having a difficult time of making sure of which Kankuro was real he disguised Crow like him to the smallest detail and the way his chakra strings were attached to Crows hands made it look like either one could just be a twin. But Haku had enough and started channeling wind and water chakra and created a blizzard that blew off Kankuro's heat resistant clothes that worked poorly in cold temperatures. Crow was discovered and Haku encased it within a block of ice making Kankuro offense and defenseless. Haku won.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Will Hinata Hyuga…and Temari of the sand…please come down to the arena?" Hayate asked.

Hinata was in Naruto's arms during the entirety of the second match. And she was upset to have to leave his arms but did knowing that if she didn't she would never get to enjoy her boyfriends package. XD Naruto had one thing to tell Hinata before she left.

"Hinata if you win this match I'm going to buy you all the cinnamon buns you want at the bakery near the hospital, okay?" Naruto asked, and was answered with Hinata already at the stadium.

"She'll do anything for cinnamon buns." Naruto said to himself.

"Let's fight!!!!" Hinata yelled when Hayate started the match.

Hinata started off by creating ten water clones and they all took to her instructions with ease since she didn't have to tell them anything, they already knew what to do. Hinata produced a mist and Temari just blew it away, unfortunately that was her downfall. Hinata had the water clones provide the water for the hidden mist jutsu and she was behind Temari with her bow and arrow at point blank range ready to hit the back of her head. Temari forfeited for her own safety.

"Winner…Hinata Hyuga." Hayate announced.

After the announcement Hinata walked out of the arena and as soon as she was out of sight of the audience she bolted to Naruto and was welcomed with a big hug and a passionate kiss.

"What a drag, get a room you two." Shikamaru said, bored obviously.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Shikamaru, your up next." Naruto said after breaking a very passionate kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru and Neji's fight started and Neji attacked first before Shika could do anything so he forfeited. But the judges agreed the kid was out of his league against a Hyuga even a branch member. Ino wasn't too happy about her new boyfriend giving up but when he said that if they couldn't get promoted together he wouldn't even try, she forgave him and shoved her tongue down his throat in passion and whispered things into his ear that made his hair go flat instead of the usual pineapple shape. XD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke and Gaara's match was to begin, but unknown to the civilians, political dignitaries, and foreign shinobi in the audience that the first punch thrown is to be the signal to start the invasion. Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other knowing that the other knew of the invasion they decided to wait it out until everybody was ready. Darkness Dragon hosts are able to communicate with one another when they are within one mile of each other, which is why Naruto and Sasuke weren't in contact during the time of training. Sasuke was to throw the first punch after Naruto told him that they were ready. After 20 minutes of a standoff Naruto alerted Sasuke that they were ready.

"_Sasuke everyone is in position, all transdimensional non-Saiyan warriors are strategically positioned around the village, Trunks and Goten are positioned near Orochimaru and there dads are right next to him. If all goes to plan my mother's mission will finally be done. Now let us begin._" Naruto mentally told Sasuke.

"_Gotcha._" Sasuke said back.

Sasuke started the "Match" and threw a punch at Gaara which signaled the invasion. Kabuto started his Temple of Nirvana Genjutsu, putting several dozen people asleep. Goten and Trunks weren't affected because they just shot up there power level for a second to nullify it. Everyone else was near Kurenai to dispel the Genjutsu. The other Jounin started to grab there weapons. Finally an explosion was heard near the Kage Box. The Kazekage, took the Third Hokage up to the roof and revealed him self to really be Orochimaru who laughed to himself that he was going to kill his old teacher.

"Funny Orochimaru. You aren't going to kill me, the Third Hokage." Sarutobi said.

"Why not? And why are you referring yourself in the third person?" the snake freak asked.

"Because, I'm not the Third Hokage." 'Sarutobi' said before flaring his chakra to reveal himself to be not one person but two Saiyans.

"I'm Vegeta." Said Vegeta.

"I'm Goku." Goku said.

"And were going to kick your ass." Vegeta finished.

"You. Your that brats friends. I'm going to kill you two. Summoning Impure World Resurrection!!!!!" Orochimaru said before slamming his hands on the ground.

Three Coffins had risen form the ground and had three bodies within them. Both Goku and Vegeta knew that if the jutsu were to be complete they would have difficulties. So they both blasted the coffins to dust. Orochimaru was angry beyond reason. Soon the Sound Four Barrier had risen and they were trapped.

Naruto and Sasuke had arrived at the Barrier and knew that if they tried to push there way through with there hand they would lose them, so they went to the next level. Soon there Darkness Dragon tattoos started to glow and they made five hand seals ending in the tiger.

"Darkfire Style: Grand Darkfire Ball Jutsu!!" They both shot out two purple fireballs at the barrier and it crumbled as well as leaving the sound four stunned. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to Goku and Vegeta and told them to stand down, and that they had unfinished business with the snake pedophile. Orochimaru took the opportunity of Sasuke with his back turned to re-apply the cursed seal, but was stopped by Naruto grabbing his face with his gloved right hand.

"I don't think so." Naruto said.

Orochimaru then tried stabbing Naruto's hand with his Grass Cutter Blade but it just stopped at the glove. Naruto turned his head to say something to Goku.

"Goku-sensei, remind me to thank Piccolo for the Katcheen laced gloves." Naruto told Goku.

"Will do." Goku said before flying off to help the others with the giant snakes and the Sound and Sand Ninja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile in the seats, Sound Ninja were attacking people like crazy, but mostly getting killed. But one managed to get to Hanabi and she was scared stiff.

"AHHHH!!!!! Goten HELP!!!!!!" Hanabi cried.

Goten was blasting sound ninja when he heard Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan." Said Goten before he shot like a rocket to her and stopped to defend her.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" Goten used his families famous attack and obliterated the Sound Ninja that was going to kill Hanabi.

Hanabi took her hands off her face to see why she wasn't dead. All she saw was Goten panting heavily, it took a lot out of him. When he looked at Hanabi she grabbed Goten into a hug while crying which he returned without him crying. Trunks then landed nearby to tell Goten that the Sound and Sand ninja that were in the stadium have all escaped or have been killed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto has since thrown Orochimaru's head back to his body. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Lets take him down." Naruto said.

"Right." Sasuke confirmed.

They both started to do hand seals and ended at the tiger again, but a new jutsu was used.

"Darkfire Style: Dark Flamethrower Jutsu!!!!"

Two huge streams of purple fire shot form Naruto and Sasuke's right and left arms, left for Sasuke and right for Naruto. The arms for the Rasengan and Chidori.

Both streams of purple fire hit Orochimaru's arms and made them useless. The snake Sannin just tried to move his arms, which was a fruitless effort. Naruto on the other hand had other plans.

"Let's use them." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Right." Sasuke said while he made three seals the Ox, the Rabbit, and the Monkey.

Soon Sasuke's hand was engulfed in electricity, while Naruto created a Rasengan. Both Ninja charged at Orochimaru.

"Rasengan!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Chidori" Yelled Sasuke.

But he saw them in the nick of time and retreated with his bodyguards, which he'll be needing a lot more of now.

"He got away." Said Sasuke angrily, but Naruto calmed him down by telling him he just needs to tell him when he needs the Sex Seal next and it's his.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three days later reconstruction of the village was going fast because a lot was not destroyed. But news of Orochimaru's deception towards the Sand Village made there council beg for Gaara to return and he did, only after Naruto said that he really should and Konoha's colder climate certain times of the year wouldn't be for the best due to his body being used to the insense heat. The third day after the Sound Invasion the Third Hokage decided to retire once again but had no suitable candidates for the position for the Fifth Hokage, Jirayia was considered for two seconds but Sarutobi decided against it because he would most likely make anti-peeping behavior illegal so he would have an easier time gathering research. Luckily Jirayia suggested that they bring Tsunade back to Konoha to be the Fifth Hokage and also because the Konoha Hospital's quality has been dropping a lot lately. Unfortunately many leaf shinobi were lost when the giant snakes were summoned and Konoha's man power has dropped considerably. So Kakashi and the other Jounin and instructors were sent on solo missions, so Jirayia had to tak Naruto and his team with him to retrieve Tsunade.

On there way to the nearest village with bars and gambling Jirayia explained Tsunade's adictions and bad luck streak, how the only time she wins a bet is when something terrible is going to happen soon after, and how she can guzzle more sake than Naruto can shove Ramen down his throat when he wants to. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata were all appaled by there next Hokage's behavior, but Naruto assured them that she's a sweet woman compaired to Jirayia. Which all three nodded in agreement.

The next week was uneventful since Jirayia decided to get back at Naruto by checking into hotels that don't allow non-married couples to sleep in the same rooms. That made Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura all very upset. Hinata record of sleeping with Naruto has finally been broken, unlike something else of hers to her dismay since Jirayia stopped them in the middle of the deed back in Konoha.

"Why did he have to be at the house before we did?" Hinata asked herself for the 100th time that day.

Flashback

_Naruto and Hinata were done helping clean Konoha since there was minimal damage done, and Naruto told Hinata that today was the day they were going to express there love for each other. In other words they were going to have sex. Naruto had applied the Sex Seal at noon an hour before they finished. Naruto and Hinata were walking home hand in hand only to find the worlds biggest perv waiting for them to go on a mission to get Tsunade. _

"_I don't care what you two were planning to do today but you two and your teammates are going with me to get my old teammate Tsunade to become the Fifth Hokage, end of discussion." Jirayia said in his I-don't-care-what-you-say tone of voice._

_Hinata just stormed off screeching to go get packed. Jirayia on the other hand was confused._

"_What were you two going to do?" Jirayia asked Naruto._

"_We were going to have sex for the first time. You know sex, the thing you do with every hooker you manage to get drunk like a skunk so they will sleep with you." Naruto said before Hinata came back with supplie for Naruto and herself handing his to him and storming off while stomping Jirayia's foot while she passed him. _

End Flashback

After they left Naruto has since clamed Hinata down, but she still makes Jirayia pay every once and a while. While Hinata and Sakura were discussing girl matters Jirayia was explaining to Naruto and Sasuke that if the mission takes too long and too far away the girls including Tsunade after they get her to come back might get very dangerous for them. Sasuke was confused by this, they were traveling with two girls that are his and Naruto's friends, girlfriends even.

"The reason we might be in danger is because when women spend a lot of time together they tend to syncronize there cycles." Jirayia explained.

Now both Naruto and Sasuke were confused and showed it.

"They are going to have there periods at the same time!!!" Jirayia said to the ignorant shinobi.

That freaked them out.

"Oh, no." Both ninja said to each other.

There trip wasn't going to be a fun one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finally!!! The Chunin exams are over. Now all of my loyal reader, aka slaves, review and do my bidding!!!!! 

Poll

Orochimaru attempts to take Sasuke's body by force.

A victorious at kidnapping but loses him in the end.

B fails to kidnap him and gets his ass handed to him.

C Naruto kill Orochimaru but is told of the Akatsuki which Itachi Uchiha is a member of and he must train to defeat them.

That's the only Poll I can think of, I'm running out of polls.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because someone else does.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 14

There mission to find Tsunade the Legendary Sannin, Sucker, and world famous Medic-nin was a harsh and troublesome trip indeed. Sakura and Hinata were already the best of friends with Ino so there cycles were already close. Sasuke decided to try to keep Sakura as calm as possible by keeping his arms around her as much as possible, Naruto did the same thing with Hinata. Both girls wondered why there boyfriends kept sticking to them but paid no never mind to it since they kept getting whispers of affection in there ears. Finally after two weeks of traveling, Jirayia decided to measure the teams' strength.

"Okay you little whippersnappers. Since I wasn't at the stadium to see you four fight…" Jirayia said before getting interrupted.

"I wasn't in the finals Ero-sennin." Sakura said matter-of-factly before Jirayia started to yell at Naruto.

"GAKI!!! You told her to call me that didn't you?!!!" Jirayia asked while screaming at Naruto.

"Yeah pretty much." Naruto said smugly while Hinata gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"As I was saying, since I wasn't at the stadium I didn't get to see any of you fight. So were going to have a little test. Sakura you start, best to get the weakling out of the way first." Jirayia said.

"Oooooooh!!!! Not cool, man." Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata said simultaneously.

"Why?" Asked Jirayia before getting pummeled just like Tsunade used to do to him.

"Oh. That's why." He said rubbing his chin.

"Okay Sakura your tough, your test is over, because I want to see the morning tomorrow. Hinata your next. Show me any five jutsu you know." Jirayia asked politely due to Naruto glaring poisoned Kunai at him.

Hinata showed him the hidden mist, water dragon, water encampment wall, 8 trigrams 64 palms, and her special move the slicing water disk, a variation of the Destructo Disc. Jirayia was pleased to see so many water jutsu and one _she_ invented.

"It warms my heart to see genin creating Jutsu rather than learn them." Jirayia said in a cheesy after school special tone, only to be interrupted yet again.

"No. What warms your heart is seeing a dozen girls rub tanning oil on there backs naked while you don't get caught." Naruto corrected the mega-perv.

Everyone but Jirayia laughed until it was Sasuke's turn. Sasuke showed him all of his fire justu regular and darkfire versions, the Chidori, and all of the attack that Vegeta taught him. Since Jirayia already knew what Naruto has under his belt they continued onward until they reached a village with a festival and a big castle.

"Okay whip out your wallets." Said Jirayia before Naruto and his friends did so without arguing.

Soon after he sent them off to check into a hotel that he agreed to let the couples sleep together in. Naruto told him if he let them do that he could bring back as many women as possible, which the super perv agreed to. Unknown to him there 'wallets' were decoys set to explode with purple and pink paint making him look freaky.

Naruto and Hinata were laying in there bed in there room while Sasuke and Sakura did the same thing in the next room, both couples just kissing and telling the other how much they mean to them. Meanwhile Jirayia was unsuccessful at catching any tail or finding Tsunade, who just so happened to be staying in the room next to Naruto and Hinata. The room setup is like this. Jirayia, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Tsunade and Shizune.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day Naruto and Hinata headed out to festival and Naruto won several prizes for Hinata including goldfish, a stuffed frog and fox, and a 20 lb. bag of pockey. Hinata loved all of the prizes Naruto won for her and was especially grateful for the three boxes of cinnamon buns he bought for her while she got her face painted to look like a fox. That night Jirayia stumbled into a bar with Tsunade in it, but they were both so shit-faced drunk they barely knew who the other was. Shizune was taking Tonton out for a walk while Naruto asked Sasuke to summon a wolf, Lobo, to track the perv down. They walked into the bar to find the two Sannin singing merrily with there arms around each other.

"Naruto…hic...come meet my new friend…what's your name again you pretty little thing you?" Jirayia asked his old teammate all slurred and inebriated.

My…hic…name's Tsunade, silly I'm the…hic…legendary Sannin in…hic…medic-jutsu." Tsunade said before passing out followed by Jirayia.

Everyone in team 7 looked at each other and started to drag the older people to Jirayia's room, as team 7 doesn't know Tsunade's room is next to Naruto and Hinata's. Shizune finds them later with the assistance of Tonton's nose. Shizune explained to them that Orochimaru came to them with a proposition that if Tsunade healed his arms of what seemed to be other worldly burns.

'_Swish_' Naruto said to Sasuke through the power of the Jigan Eye.

'_Two points_' Sasuke said back to his good friend.

Orochimaru offered to Tsunade that if she healed his arms he would revive her little brother and fiancée. He gave her a week to decide. This happened 5 days ago.

"So we have two days to prepare to fight Orochimaru. With Sasuke and Naruto there is no way we'll lose to him." Sakura said proudly.

"You don't understand, this guy is unbeatable, especially with those six bodyguards of his." Shizune said without any hope in her voice.

"Your wrong, Sasuke and Naruto _gave_ that pedophile his burns." Sakura explained.

"That maybe true Sakura. But we were whipped afterwards. That one Jutsu took everything we had that day. If we went any higher in power Sasuke and I wouldn't be here today. It's going to take everything we have to take him out." Naruto told Sakura.

Shizune then told team 7 about the sound ninja that were accompanying the pedophile. One looked normal with her red hair and short stature. The others were freaks, one had 6 arms making them think of a spider. Another was abnormally huge with a Mohawk. Another had what looked like two heads. There was another that looked normal but was a man. And finally the last was the one with braids in his hair that looked like he was dying. Naruto and Sasuke then remembered the ninja that formed the barrier.

"Four of those freaks must have formed that barrier we shattered back at the chunin exams." Naruto told Shizune before everyone decided to go to sleep and since waking Tsunade was more trouble than it's worth Shizune just left her mentor with the one man she would kill given the right circumstance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Sasuke and Sakura woke up with a bang, literally. Jirayia was woken up by a punch in the face from his old teammate. Later when Shizune explained to Tsunade that Jirayia didn't have his way with her, that the team of four genin was escorted by Jirayia to bring her back to Konoha to be the Fifth Hokage.

"Jirayia if you think I'm going to be the next Hokage then you have your dirty little book wedged in your frontal lobe. Anyone who takes on the title of Hokage is worth less than shit." Tsunade said with malice in her words before getting a face full of table splinters from Naruto's smashing in anger.

"**Anyone who disrespects the old man, _or my father_ is going to get there organs used as there hanging rope!!!!!!**" Naruto yelled with a demonic presence.

Tsunade finally looked at Naruto for the first time.

"Father eh? So you're the fourths son? Figures since I'm the first's granddaughter, the second never had kids, and there are no blondes in the Sarutobi Clan. I still don't see why you are so angry little one." Tsunade taunted Naruto.

Her taunting was her undoing.

"Because I intend to take the title of Hokage with gusto, unlike someone who is being asked to take it in the Villages time of need, the village was attacked by Orochimaru or didn't you hear that from your old friend six days ago? And where do you think he got those burns from?" Naruto asked the older lady.

"You mean you gave him those burns? I thought he tried to summon an incarnation of fire to destroy Konoha in irony. It was you that burned his arms?!" Tsunade asked.

"No, not completely. Sasuke and I burned his arms. Although the arm Sasuke burned seemed a little more charred than mine, but what do you expect from an Uchiha?" Naruto explained.

"Uchiha? Sasuke is an Uchiha?" Both Tsunade and Shizune asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke show them your eyes." Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at them with both of his eyes in Sharingan mode. Red with three Tomoe in a triangle pattern. The look of the Sharingan was intimidating.

"And FYI that fag bit Naruto and I while we were fighting him in the forest of death giving us a cursed seal." Naruto informed the Medical expert.

Tsunade freaked out like Jirayia did when she heard cursed seal, but calmed down when Naruto told her that they have been removed which he kept the details to that himself. Naruto finally brought the subject of Tsunade taking the role of Hokage.

"Now explain to me why you won't take the title of Hokage?!!" Naruto demanded.

"If you're so sure of yourself why don't you fight me and if you win I'll take on the title of Hokage and I'll give you this little necklace." Tsunade told Naruto dangling the cursed necklace.

"Cool, but here's the real rules including yours. If I win I get the necklace, you take on the title of Hokage until I turn 18, and I get to call you Granny, Grandma, Gram-gram plus any and all old referencing names I can come up with and you _can't_ hit me for doing so. And if you do you will make a village wide announcement saying you are a lesbian and are willing to have an orgy with any other lesbian citizens or ninja and you won't tell anyone who is a lesbian." Naruto explained to Tsunade who was redder than a red hot chili pepper on the sun with a rash.

"Finally if I lose, you will get my entire bank account full of cash, all valuables in my house belonging to me, I become your little whipping boy, and you can have my sword." Naruto ended the deal with summoning the Master Sword showing it to Tsunade.

"This sword is like no other in this world because like the burns on the pedophiles arms this is from another Dimension, I'll be glad to explain when I win the bet." Naruto said smugly with a Cheshire cat like grin on his face.

"Fine you're on!!!" Tsunade said before leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Tsunade left the hotel to start there fight but Tsunade stopped out in the street.

"No this is too crowded to fight, innocent people could get hurt from a stray attack and besides I can't repair this many people from mental trauma if you prove to be to close to _my_ level of skill, you old bat." Naruto said before his team and he vanished to an open field.

When the adults found team 7 they were surprised to see Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke all far away from Naruto, but Tsunade paid no never mind. Tsunade soon attacked with full force and was sent back by a flash of light.

"What the hell was that?" Tsunade asked.

"An energy wave to put it simply. I focus a set amount of chakra to my hand until it becomes visible, and no, it is not a Rasengan projectile. My Rasengan is much more powerful." Naruto said before using the body flicker to appear at Tsunade to punch her gut.

The Slug Sannin decided to take the kid gloves off and be serious, unknown to her so did Naruto. She rushed at him but Naruto simply blocked with his hand and threw it back. Soon she came running at him and jumped spinning into a painful sky leg attack, which resulted in a big cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Tsunade was scared beyond belief when she saw that her attack was blocked by one hand.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked. "Cause if you aren't, I'll be glad to start again." Naruto said before throwing Tsunade back about 20 feet and started to come at her ready to fight. They exchanged punches and kicks for about 20 minutes. After Naruto was done fighting in close combat he kicked Tsunade away from him and started to charge chakra to his hands.

"KA" the earth started to rumble.

"ME" Tsunade looked scared.

"HA" Shizune was getting scared.

"ME" The chakra became visible like before.

"HA!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he thrusted his hands forward towards the Sannin and she managed to stop it momentarily with the mystical palm jutsu, but only for a short time.

The giant wave of energy started to push her. It was then she decided to stop it from hurting her by pushing back a little more and getting out of the way.

"What the FUCK was that?!" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you when you give up." Naruto said before focusing wind chakra in a ball shape.

Tsunade's eyes showed fear when she saw Naruto's next attack.

"Wind Release: Rasengan!!!!" Naruto yelled before shoving the ball of drilling wind chakra at Tsunade.

"Fine, you win, you win. Here's your Necklace." Tsunade said while giving the cursed necklace to Naruto.

"And?!!!" Naruto asked full of himself.

Tsunade grumbled to herself.

"You can call me granny." Tsunade said, defeated.

"Thank you. Now go back to the hotel and rest up I want you to put an act to the pedophile." Naruto told Tsunade while smiling.

"By the way how far did you two burn his arms?" Tsunade asked.

"Up to the shoulders, why do you ask didn't you see our work?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Well it was further than the shoulders I can tell you that much. Orochimaru is most likely much weaker now, and growing weaker as we speak." Tsunade answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile in Sound Country

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! It BURNS!!!!!!!" Orochimaru yelled, while an unfortunate preteen boy was chained to his bed naked and wearing a butt plug, which he would receive a bigger one when ever he managed to remove the one he has in him.

Kabuto came with the burn cream that only dulled the pain momentarily due to the uniqueness of the burns.

"Put the video in now!!" Kabuto ordered Kidomaru.

The spider-like Sound Ninja put in a DVD called The Best of The Bandits. The movie, or Porn movie, showed footage of several men fucking each other, which mentally calmed Orochimaru and made everyone else puke. Soon Kabuto forced the poor little boy to climb into Orochimaru's bed and snuggle up to him, all the while crying his eyes out in fear for his buttocks. As well as his the safety of his mouth.

"Damn that brat and his friends." Orochimaru cursed about Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"ACHOO!!! Some one must be talking about me; also that person is going to rape a small boy." Naruto said, the last part about the boy to him self.

"Anyways that attack that seemed to scare you to shit yourself in your adult diapers," Tsunade was practically channeling demonic chakra when he said that "that is called the Kamehameha Wave. My Sensei taught me that attack technique." Naruto explained to the older woman, while Jirayia was confused.

"You mean Kakashi taught you that Jutsu?" Jirayia asked Naruto.

"Oh heavens no, that lazy perv wouldn't create a new jutsu when he could just copy one with that Sharingan of his. And he isn't the sensei I was talking about." Naruto explained.

Naruto soon went in depth about how he and Hinata met up when they were children and how he sees the Kyubbi as a mother figure and how he has traveled between dimensions to train with the greatest heroes of said dimensions. He even went in depth of Hyrule the land where he acquired the Master Sword, how the land of Hyrule was beautiful second only to Hinata Hyuga's unsurpassable radiance, which earned him a whisper of naughty things she's going to do to him when they get back. Naruto had a mild nosebleed from what Hinata told him but he stopped that by saying that they needed to plan out what to do the next day to try to destroy Orochimaru, since he would most likely be bringing his bodyguards.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I've re-edited chapter 14 since there was a heavy flow of stories due to that damn problem of not letting most of us update.

Someone provide Vows for me I can't think of any. Anyone who has done a wedding story please help me:(

Poll the way to finish off Orochimaru, I stuck between these two options

A Master Sword through the heart

B Spirit Bomb

For either give excruciating details to why you want said method to destroy or kill said fanny bandit. Also you must choose ONE, ONLY ONE DAMMIT!!!!!!!! I only have two scenarios with either one and they both lead to the same place after the fight.

For all of you who have put this story in there favorite please review with questions and comments. I love E-mails.

I'm going to update as soon as possible. I just had to put this in now.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause there would be a deliberate crossover.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 15

Recap: Jirayia with Team 7 have found Tsunade and have convinced her to become the Fifth Hokage. But only after Naruto fought Tsunade and won a bet with her earning her multi-million dollar necklace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The following day Tsunade was walking back to the castle path where she met Orochimaru, so far the burns looked like they spread even further on his body, from the shoulders to his chest. By Tsunade's judgment in medicine the decay would kill him within a week. Not that he had that long.

"Are you ready old friend?" The literal Snake in the grass asked Tsunade.

"Yes. But promise me this one thing before I start." Tsunade asked with her head down.

"Anything." Orochimaru answered with a smile on his face. 

Tsunade lifted her head and revealed a face of pure anger.

"DIE!!!!!" Tsunade said before running to Orochimaru and severing his right arm muscles with a chakra scalpel.

Cue: Don't Stay by Linkin Park

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soon Naruto and everyone else joined in and they brought the fight to an open field similar to the one where Naruto and Tsunade fought, but not the same one. Naruto was fighting the sound four because they rushed him and he could take them on all simultaneously. Sasuke was taking on Kabuto while Shizune and the girls were fighting Kimimaru. Tsunade was fighting Orochimaru alongside Jirayia.

"You are no match for the seven of us you worm." Tsunade said to Orochimaru while throwing punches at the faggot.

"But you're forgetting that I outnumber you." Orochimaru said while the other two Sannin took a breather.

Unfortunately the tides turned a little too soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While Shizune and the girls were fighting Kidomaru shot a web of fluid at the girls and hit there legs trapping them at there feet.

"Time to take out the trash." Kimimaru said in a monotone voice before rushing to them.

The sudden movement of Kimimaru caught Sasuke and Naruto's attention and they looked at him right as he produced two bone swords out of his palms and gutted Sakura and Hinata right in the heart.

Cue: Savin Me by Nickleback

Time stood still when Naruto and Sasuke saw the love of there lives get skewered in there hearts.

"_No, NO, NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!_" They said to each other with there Jigan Eye's.

Naruto started to channel his mother's chakra and Sasuke's Sharingan started to change shape from three commas to a curved tri-pronged Shuriken.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both Sasuke and Naruto yelled when there girlfriends fell to the ground, then there Hite-ate's caught fire and the only thing that was left was the metal plates that fell into there hands that pocketed them.

Naruto used the Kamehameha Wave on the sound four obliterating them in an instant.

Sasuke on the other hand did something else.

"FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke killed Kabuto before he had any chance to even try to regenerate his cells, not that it would have done any good.

When both obstacles were dealt with Naruto and Sasuke practically were summoned to there girlfriends.

"Hinata are you okay? Please say something." Naruto pleaded with Hinata while she lay dying in his hands, while Naruto is crying.

"Sakura please don't die. You're all I have left to live for. Please don't die." Sasuke was saying to Sakura while tears were falling off of his face.

"Sasuke please don't cry. For me…" Sakura said before her body fell limp.

"Naruto, take him out for m…" Hinata whispered to Naruto before she too fell limp in his arms.

Naruto then put Hinata down while Sasuke did the same with Sakura and Naruto took out the Master Sword and handed it to Sasuke.

"**Hold that Faggot down."** Naruto said with a demonic presence in his voice. He soon knocked out the bone freak and started to fly high up into the air and opened both of his palms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile back at Konoha Goku was acting as the temporary Hokage since he was friends of Naruto and vastly stronger, when he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"_Sensei, are you there?"_ Naruto mentally asked his teacher.

"Naruto is that you? Did you contact King Kai to do this?" Goku asked.

"_Yes, now sound the siren to gather the entire village in front of the Hokage Mansion so that I can siphon there chakra."_ Naruto responded.

"Are you trying to do the spirit bomb?!!!" Goku asked Naruto.

"_THAT BASTARD KILLED HINATA; HE WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!!!!" _Naruto yelled mentally back to Goku who sounded the alarm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Citizens of Konoha. Orochimaru has attacked the team of Ninja that has been sent out to retrieve my former pupil Tsunade: One of those Ninja needs your collective chakra to destroy Orochimaru. Please for the safety of yourselves, your children and your loved ones please raise your hands into the air." The Third Hokage requested of the villagers. (A/N: No this isn't going to turn into a rave)

Soon the village of Konoha had offered there chakra to Naruto and so did the Z-fighters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Spirit Bomb was near completion all it needed was a little more oomph.

Meanwhile Sasuke was cutting Orochimaru up pretty bad out of anger that the Faggots influence, that he nearly fell under, had killed his one true love. Both Naruto and Sasuke knew that Kimimaru was under Orochimaru's influence, not by the Cursed Seal of Earth, but by the need to be needed by someone in there life. Both of them could see that in his eyes. Sasuke son had the pedophile down but could tell he was preparing his snakeskin jutsu, the one where he removes the outer layer of his skin and is fresh and new.

Sasuke then mentally told Naruto that they were ready and offered his chakra to the spirit bomb, as well as the other two Sannin and Shizune.

"It's time to say hello to the Shingami (Death God) you freak. SPIRIT BOMB." Yelled Naruto as he hurled the giant ball of energy at Orochimaru.

"No, this can't end like this. No, NO NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed the gay snake right before he was obliterated, leaving nothing in its wake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsunade and Jirayia both were happy as well as sad. Happy that Orochimaru was now among the deceased. But sad that two lives were taken in the process. Naruto instead was going through hand seals.

"Kid what are you planning on doing? Are you going to cremate them or something?" Jirayia asked Naruto.

"No, I'm simply opening the portal to Goku-sensei's universe so that Sasuke and I can revive Hinata and Sakura." Naruto said while still doing seals.

All three of the adults were confused by Naruto's statement.

"In Goku's universe there are 7 special balls that, when gathered, can summon a giant dragon that makes Gamabunta seem like Gamakichi. Shenron, the dragon that is summoned grants two wishes which can be anything that the summoner desires, from revival to immortality. But there are limits. Once someone has been revived they cannot be revived again, Goku sensei was revived like that and revived once again by another means which is hard to explain. In simpler terms were going to wish the girls back to life. Now Jirayia please take Tsunade back to Konoha, take as long as you like and please tell everyone that Orochimaru is dead so Anko will feel much better, that way Kakashi-sensei can finally get some." Naruto explained all of that before ending on the last seal opening the portal then taking Hinata's body and Sasuke taking Sakura's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto and Sasuke got to Capsule corp. they immediately found Bulma and told her of there girlfriend's deaths and desire to summon Shenron so that they can wish them back to life. Bulma brought there bodies to two preservation pods to keep them from decomposing. Bulma gave them the Dragon Radar and asked why they weren't wearing Ninja headbands like usual, Naruto explained that there's burned off in the fight and are wearing bandages over there their foreheads to feel comfortable. In reality it is so they don't waste chakra like Kakashi with his implanted Sharingan Eye. Bulma all ready had two balls in her office so they only had to look for five more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Sasuke flew off to look for the first ball and found that one precariously perched on the ledge of a volcano, but they managed to get it before it fell in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The second ball was in the possession of a man that was being tormented by a gang of hooligans and was took weak to fight back, Naruto took them out with a Special Beam Cannon. (A/N: I'm switching back to Special Beam Cannon)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The third ball was in a zoo in the polar bear cage Sasuke simply scared the bears off with a simple fireball and Naruto retrieved the ball.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The fourth ball was in the woods with no danger at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The fifth and final ball was owned by a drug lord who too was trying to collect them but Sasuke took him out with a Galick Gun into the face. The drug lord's cronies all vanished in fear and left the Dragonball.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they got back to Capsule corp. Bulma took out the other two balls as well as Hinata and Sakura's preservation pods; and set them onto the lawn and Naruto summoned Shenron.

"**WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLUMBER? SPEAK YOU TWO WISHES SO I MAY LEAVE!!!"** Said Shenron, all high and mighty.

"Shenron please restore the lives of these two girls, they mean a lot to my friend Sasuke and I please do this for me." Naruto asked of the mighty dragon.

"**IT SHALL BE DONE!!!! NOW STATE YOUR SECOND WISH!!!!"**

This time Sasuke stepped up to the plate.

"Mighty Shenron, I wish that in the afterlife an evil man named Orochimaru will be suffering one thousand times harder than needed, please do this for me." Sasuke asked the giant dragon.

"**BOTH WISHES SHALL BE GRANTED. I SHALL LEAVE NOW."** Said Shenron before he left.

The instant after Shenron left Hinata and Sakura woke up form being dead.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke?" 

Both girls got out of there pods and were grabbed by there perspective boyfriends.

"Girls do us one thing for us before we go home, okay?" Naruto asked them.

"What?" They both asked.

"Never leave us again." Naruto said.

"Deal." Both Kunoichi said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for Chapter 15

Poll1 Naruto and Hinata have sex, which one goes down first

A Naruto

B Hinata

Choose only one option, there will be no 69'ing in this story.

Be sure to review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I want to own it, but alas, I cannot.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 16

Recap: Naruto and Sasuke have traveled to the DBZ universe, to revive there girlfriends by the use of the legendary Dragonballs. They were successful and are ready to go back to there own universe.

End recap

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Hinata and Sakura changed there clothes and got something to eat after there return from death they asked if they could return to there universe at the village closest to Konoha. (A/N: The reason that the girls had to change there clothes is because like what Cartman said in South Park, the thing people do right after they die is shit themselves, and that's what the girls did)

"Okay guys I'm going to open the portal back to our universe," Naruto flashed through 20 seals and the portal opened.

When they stepped through they didn't see there universe but another one entirely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata stepped out of the portal to walk into a world completely different from there's or Goku's. Sure it has streets but the buildings looked less efficient than the ones in the DBZ universe, but still better than the ones in the Leaf village. Suddenly Naruto was alerted to a loud sound followed by a crash.

SCREEEEEEECH!!!!!!!

BANG!!!!!!

GASP!!

Naruto was hit by a car. But we all know that a car won't kill Naruto. Soon a boy Naruto and Sasuke's age came running to get Naruto out of the street. This boy had Jet black hair and blue eyes like Naruto's. He was also wearing a white shirt with a red circle in the middle, jeans and red sneakers. He was followed close by another boy with very dark skin and glasses. The new boy has a backpack on and a strange red hat. Finally a girl arrived with hair just as dark as the boy's but she was a few inches taller than Hinata. She was wearing a skimpy black tee-shirt, black pants, and huge army boots.

"Are you Okay?" Asked the first boy, while his friends looked scared that he might me seriously injured.

Naruto on the other hand had no Idea what they were saying and walked back to his friends and motioned for them to huddle together.

"Naruto what's going on?" Asked Sakura.

"It seems that I messed up the Jutsu that sent us here, normally mom would do it for me, but once I had the Chakra capacity to do it without killing myself I've been doing by myself. But I mess up from time to time, usually I would go to a universe I've been to before but this is new to me. And adding insult to injury, I don't understand a word they are saying." Naruto explained, but was soon alerted of Keisei's presence.

" _**Naruto-kun, please bring your friend inside, it will only last for 1/16**__**th**__** of a second in the real world, so you can keep up your look of a discussion."**_

"Okay guy's, mom wants you all to come inside and talk, don't worry we won't fall over. Now come on in." Naruto said while he and his friends were pulled into his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and company walked the halls of Naruto's mind passing by Dragona's room where she was busy sitting on top of a big egg waving to them with a smile on her face, when the girls looked at them with a questioning look the boys just said that they don't want to know. When they finally got up to Keisei they found her looking at a scroll listing all sorts of Universes.

"Ah you're here, it seems that this universe seems to intersect with another that harbors restless souls, or ghosts. Also I can feel a trusting presence from the boy with the white and red shirt, as well as a high level of Chakra. In fact his friends feel like they are trustworthy as well. Get them to take you someplace private." Keisei said.

"One problem Keisei-sama, we don't understand a word that these people are saying." Sasuke told the nine-tailed demon fox.

"Oh that, there speaking a language called English, here," She said before she touched four of her tails to there foreheads. "Now you should all be able to speak, read, and write English perfectly. Now go and talk to them." Said Keisei before pushing them back out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Team 7 returned to the real world the broke the huddle and Naruto walked up to the boy with black hair and blue eyes with his hand out for shaking.

"Hi there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, how can I help you?" Naruto asked.

The boy shook his hand.

"My name is Danny Fenton; these two are Sam and Tucker. And how is it that you aren't dead yet?" Danny asked.

"Let's take this conversation elsewhere, okay?" Naruto asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One hour later the group was at the park where no one else was around to spy on them.

"First, introductions." Said Naruto.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker meet Sasuke Uchiha," "Hey how ya doin?"

"Sakura Haruno," "Hi there"

"And Hinata Hyuga, she's my girlfriend." "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Okay now that that's out of the way, can you please tell me why you didn't die from getting hit back there?" Danny asked while Sam and Tucker.

"To put it simply, my friends and I are Ninja." Naruto said calmly, hoping that explanation would work on them.

"Yeah right Ninja. And the Box-Ghost is a threat to all mankind." Danny said before he and his friends started laughing.

"Don't Ninja wear all black?" Sam asked.

Soon Sasuke was getting irked by there laughter and threw a shuriken at Tuckers head and pinned his hat onto a tree. When Team Phantom saw where the hat went they were bug-eyed.

"Proof enough for you?" Asked Sasuke.

The three nodded there heads in agreement and apologized. Soon just about everything that Team 7 knew to tell them to get Danny Sam and Tucker to believe them was told to them, they explained that Naruto was made the village pariah for having a Demon sealed inside of him and how that fact is what brought them here in the first place, they even went into Sasuke and Hinata's bloodline limits. When everything was done Hinata decided to see just how powerful Danny was like Keisei mentioned. Soon Team Phantom was given a demonstration of the Byakugan.

"Danny's chakra seems a little different than ours, Naruto-kun. It's green, bright green even." Hinata said before deactivating her bloodline.

Danny and his friends looked at each other with worried looks.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Danny asked Sam and Tucker.

"Well they did tell us there secrets, especially that blonde's one about a demon sealed inside of him, and he even showed us the sealing formula. Now I've been researching all sorts of supernatural stuff since the accident, and that seal looks like it could hold an enormous force behind it. I say we tell them." Sam said with Tucker agreeing, only because he was smitten by Sakura.

"Okay." Said Danny, before he turned around.

"Okay you guys, the reason my 'chakra', is it, is green is because I'm not entirely human, I'm half-ghost. Going Ghost!!!" Danny said before transforming into Danny Phantom.

"Cool" Said everyone who wasn't used to seeing that.

Soon after Danny Transformed Skulker showed up and blasted them.

"The hunt is on." Said the hunting ghost.

"Skulker, you're going to pay for that." Danny said before flying off.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and agreed to help the ghost-boy. Soon they were flying as well. Sasuke charged a Chidori and Naruto was spinning a Rasengan in there hands and both guys hit Skulker severely damaging his outer shell, therefore making him retreat. After the fight Naruto explained that he was trained by some of the best fighters in some universes, also saying that they taught him how to fly like that, and that they came from another where he trained and was trying to return home, but royally screwed up and ended up in there present universe. And finally Naruto explained to everyone that the portal that opens the tear in time and space, mostly space, can only open portals to different dimensions every 5 days unless they are returning to the one they came from before. So Naruto and his friends and girlfriend had to stay with Danny and his friends. Sasuke and Naruto stayed with Danny and his parents because they are guys and it would be rude for the Fenton's to find Naruto and Hinata in a compromising position, while Sakura and Hinata stayed with Sam.

While the guys were at Fenton Works Sam decided to have a sleepover with the Kunoichi. Both of Sam's parents were very happy to see Sam with other girl friends. Unfortunately they mistook Hinata's Bloodline Limit as her being blind and tried to guide her around by hand. They were soon proven wrong. When the girls entered Sam's room they were surprised to see a very grim room. But soon they were settled down Sam started asking questions about ninja.

"So what can your four do? I've read that Ninja can blend into the shadows, and vanish into thin air, is that true?" Sam asked.

"Well the shadow thing, from where we come from, that is strictly in the Nara Clan, they specialize in the use of there shadows. But the vanish thing we can do, it's called the Substitution Jutsu, meaning substitution technique. Watch." Sakura said, before vanishing and being replaced with a vase.

"The Jutsu substitutes my body with something else available in the area so that my body doesn't get hurt, usually if more chakra is put into it there will be an illusion, or Genjutsu, that will make it look like the persons body is damaged so the opponent will drop there guard, then the illusion will drop and the user will usually fight back or retreat, whichever is the wiser choice."

Sam was dumbstruck. She was very appalled at how well educated Sakura was, she figured with such a huge forehead comes a huge brain.

"So Hinata what can you do?" asked Sam after she was done hanging her jaw.

"Well, with my Byakugan, I can see the flow of spiritual and physical energies, chakra, in the human body. There are 361 points in the flow of chakra that if hit successfully can slow down, speed up, or stop the flow in that area all together. My clan specializes in the family Taijutsu, known as the Gentle fist, which doesn't need a lot of physical force behind it to block the flow of chakra, just the chakra we push through our fingers to block the flow. My family even has special attacks based around the 8 trigrams style. There is the 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms, which when hit will shut off the flow of 64 of the major chakra points in the targets body, there is a doubled version the 128 Palms which just shuts off twice as much. There is also a very effective defensive maneuver called the 8 Trigrams Palm Rotation. It is done by releasing some chakra from all of the chakra points in the body while spinning, the end result is a dome of chakra that is usually impenetrable, unless the user somehow uses an insufficient amount and the dome will falter, thus leaving the user in a big opening for an attack." Hinata explained which took a lot out of her lungs.

Again Sam was dumbfounded and soon Hinata had to demonstrate the gentle fist to get Sam out of her trance. After Hinata snapped Sam out of her revere they continued to talk irrelevant girl stuff which I can't go into detail about, because I'm dude.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Danny brought the guys to his place he was bombarded with questions by his eccentric parents. After Naruto and Sasuke used some common pressure points on them Danny phased them to there room and phased back down. Soon after his parents woke up 20 minutes later they asked questions at a normal speed and Danny provided them with Answers that weren't complete, just there names, they are new friends that are staying around for a week and they need a place to crash. Soon after Jack and Maddie left Danny showed them the lab and Keisei commented that Orochimaru would have had a field day if he were here. Soon Danny explained all of his abilities as a ghost like Intangibility, flight (a given), Ghost sense, Over-shadowing, basically possession, Ectoplasmic energy blasts, ghostly wail, as well as Ice powers and the limited duplication process. Sasuke took a look at Danny's display with his Sharingan and deduced that Danny was putting too much effort into the duplication process and was trying too hard, by simply lowering his effort he could make 6 duplicates. Danny soon explained his ghostly enemies and said that his arch enemy Vlad Plasmius was, is, and forever will be a complete and total fruit loop. Naruto and Sasuke were reminded of Orochimaru and Sasuke then remembered that he saw a spike in Orochimaru's chakra right before he was hit by the Spirit bomb, but he shook it off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back with the girls Hinata was looking around the Manson home with her Byakugan and found a most incriminating photo of Sam in a frilly pink dress when she was three, still impressionable. Hinata spoke with Sakura about this and how Sam kept looking at Danny like Sakura did with Sasuke before she and Naruto helped them. Sakura then agreed to help out, and soon they were sneaking up behind Sam in the Kitchen.

"Sam?" Sakura asked her new friend.

"Yeah Sakura what is it?" Sam asked.

"Well Hinata and I were wondering what you think of Danny, as a person." Sakura asked.

But before Sam could answer Hinata whipped out the incriminating photo of Sam wearing a frilly pink dress while smiling.

"What do you two want?" Sam asked, very worried that her reputation as a super Goth would be tarnished.

"I suggest we go to the city pool and _you_ wear a skimpy two piece bathing suit, and tell Danny that you love him." Hinata said.

"No way!!!" Protested Sam.

Hinata just swung the picture and Sam caved in. Sam then called Danny to suggest that they take there new friends to the City Pool for a day of fun, which Danny agrees and says that Sam is a Genius, which Sam blushes from, Danny can't notice this because he can't see it. After Sam hangs up Hinata walks up to her with a most revealing bathing suit that barely covers her shame. Sam soon blushes so red that she creates 20 new shades of the color.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day at the city pool the four guys got there first and Danny was pointing out people that Naruto and Sasuke should avoid killing, no matter how annoying they are.

"That's Dash Baxter; he's the big man on campus, and an even bigger jerk. He shoves me into lockers at school." Danny explained, but Naruto's memories of being mistreated at the orphanage when he was two, being resurfaced by Keisei, were too strong so he dragged Danny over and confronted Dash.

"You big and ugly, over here!!!" Naruto yelled to the obvious dumb-blonde.

"Hey Fenton's got a new geek friend." Dash said before Naruto body-flickered behind him and put Dash into an arm lock making him cry for mercy like a little kid.

After Naruto let him go Dash told Danny that he better keep him friend away from him, but Naruto has something else to say.

"I would keep your hands to yourself from my buddy Danny here, he's just as strong as I am and just as quick." Naruto told the blonde idiot.

Danny was worried that Naruto meant Danny as Phantom, not Fenton.

"Naruto you moron are you trying to get me captured by the Authorities or something. I may be a superhero but still less than half of the city still think of Phantom as a threat ever since Walker pulled that fake invasion." Danny told Naruto, he explained his troubles to Naruto and Sasuke over dinner with them after telling his parents that he saw a ghost in the park, they were gone for the rest of the night, Jazz helped with stuff that she knew like how she figured out how that the settings on the Fenton Portal was what gave him his powers.

"Well do the authorities have the Technorogy to hurt you in any way shape or form in your ghost form?" Naruto asked Danny.

"Well, no. But there is the Guy's in White but they are worse Ghost-hunters than my parents, and that's saying a lot. I just don't want to be an outcast, that's it." Danny explained.

"Well for one thing you need to first ignore the peanut gallery and find the silver lining in life. I did that the day that I met Hinata-chan." Naruto said before smiling and staring off into space.

"Yeah well I do have some good things going in life like Sam and Tucker. And why do you and Sasuke say –chan after your friend's names? Is that there last name or something?" Danny said and asked.

"No, where we come from when a guy is particularly fond of a girl they add that to there name as a sign of affection, but that wouldn't work with you and Sam." Naruto explained while the two of them were walking back to Tucker and Sasuke.

Sasuke was surrounded by girls from Danny's school, just like back at Konoha before he decided to settle with Sakura. Tucker was very disappointed that his new friend that was barely even known to the female population in his school was getting more tail than he and Danny were during that Pageant that Danny was the judge for. When Danny and Naruto sat back down on there beach chairs Paullina walked up and asked Danny where his new friends came from and if Sasuke was available. But Paullina was soon interrupted by a hand that was owned by a girl with pink hair a huge forehead and a two piece pink bathing suit, and was she ever mad.

"**Stay away from my man bitch."** Sakura told Paullina in a very angry tone of voice.

"And why should I?" Paullina asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Sakura is Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Because he is _my_ boyfriend bitch." Sakura said in a calmer tone.

"Oh yeah prove it." Paullina demanded.

Sakura then walked up to Sasuke tapped his shoulder, and when he opened his eyes to look at her she leaned down and engulfed him in a long, tongue filled, passionate kiss.

"Thanks sweet cheeks. Here take my seat and I'll get you something to eat with Tucker." Sasuke said before offering his chair and leaving to get a snack for his girlfriend.

Paullina was angry and stormed off. When Sasuke and Tucker got back Hinata then pulled off Sam's coat revealing a two piece bathing suit that barely covered her boobs and barely covered any skin under the bottom piece. The guys were stunned at the sight of Sam and soon they were turning red, except for Tucker because it is hard to tell with him. (I'm not being racist, it's true) Soon the Guys were sporting nosebleeds that knocked them over and Sam rushed over to Danny and tried to wake him up. When Danny finally did wake up he was delusional.

"Wow, an Angel in a tiny Bikini. She would be better if she were Sam." Danny said in a delirious voice.

When Danny woke up he was blushing like mad and Sam was hiding in a bush. Hinata then decided to go from push to shove to get the two love birds together. Hinata walked up to Sam's bush and crouched down.

"Sam, if you don't want me to show this picture of you in the pink dress to that tramp that was flirting with Sasuke I suggest you tell Danny you love him right now." Hinata said while holding the picture out of Sam's reach.

Soon Sam got out of the bush she was hiding in and walked up to Danny and was fidgeting. Danny noticed this and smiled.

"Hi Sam, nice swimsuit." Said the clueless superhero.

"Danny can I talk to you in private?" Sam asked her favorite friend.

"Sure, let's go behind the changing rooms." Danny said.

When they left everyone else tried to listen in but didn't get to hear anything because Sam pulled Danny into a passion filled kiss that left him limp as a rag doll.

"I love you Danny; I've loved you for so long, it hurts." Sam said with tears of happiness.

"Me too Sammy, me too." Replied Danny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the five days were up Naruto let his mother take control and open the Portal so they would get home safely. When Team 7 walked through they found them selves two miles away from the gate to Konoha.

"Wow, Keisei-chan really did a good job, right Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"She sure did. Let's go home."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it for Chapter 16.

Sneak peek

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL!!!!!!!!!!"

No Polls.

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Naruto Clash of Ninja 2, just not the rights to it.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 17

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto couldn't contain himself after arriving home after the difficult task of restoring his loves life he felt emotionally drained. He finds himself looking at Hinata and thanking Kami he still has her and realizes he needs to show his love for her more often. The hot water from the shower is relaxing to his muscles, while thoughts of Hinata relaxed his soul. His love for Hinata has grown, he's not entirely sure if it's due to her natural beauty or the fact he lost her and went beyond what normal people would do to get there loved one back. He knows she would give it to him even if she wasn't ready but can't bring himself to ask. And the fact that she presses her body against his at night and he can't grope every curve of her body against his. He soon realizes he can no longer have a hot shower and turns the hot off leaving only the cold. But it does little good his thoughts and emotions refuse to let his erection to soften. Naruto has only one option left he has to masturbate he's glad Hinata had to go to the store for groceries so he's home alone. He turns water off and gets out and dries quickly not bothering to put any clothes on he's alone and no one will see him he has to get this done before Hinata catches him and accuses him of not sharing. He rushes to his bed and lays down reaching into his bedside table for his lotion. Placing a small dab of it on his hand he slowly rubs it onto his had dick enjoying the feeling and thinking about Hinata's well developed body. The feeling makes him moan and groan in pleasure, he imagines Hinata next to him in just her undergarments small lavender cotton bra and panties showing off her soft skin and beautiful curves. He sees himself removing the bra roughly and pushing her down and sucking on her breast while he rubs her slits getting low moans from her after awhile of the fantasy he quickly cums shooting his loads all over the bed. Too tire to even clean it up or worry about being seen his closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep only to have erotic dreams of his love forcing him to only lay there on his back while his massive cock slowly hardens once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata had arrived home quickly surprisingly she didn't have any problems with long lines and such plus she merely needed to pick up things to make tonight's dinner special, as a surprise to her dear Naruto-kun. She can't thank him enough for all the trouble he went through to bring her back and is very thankful but has also realized he's been avoiding her and has a lot on his mind. She can't blame him a lot has happened and it's been very difficult on him emotionally. And she realizes he's doing it out of fear and has given him his space to he can sort it out for himself. But she's getting tired of his moping and she's having a hard time not just raping him ever since her experience with death she's been craving sex. She guesses it has to due with the knowledge she could die at any moment. She's been satisfying her needs through masturbation and peeking on him with her Byakugan while he sleeps or is in the shower. She was pleasantly surprised the first time she saw his dick it was fully erect when she saw it. It was the first time she had seen it and felt lucky, she was horny and he was in the bathroom in the shower masturbating so she had joined in, the feeling of releasing while watching the man she loves playing with himself was erotic and just to much her she was forced to touch herself watching him jerk his large rod off the thing that surprised her the most was his size it was a good 10 inches. It made her mouth water at the thought of what he could do to her it forced her to orgasm 3 times before he finally came. That was another pleasant surprise even masturbating it took him just as long as normal sex from what she's heard and he wasn't going slowly. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard allow moan that sounded like her name she figured Naruto was wondering if she was home. She sat the groceries down on the table and made her way up to bedroom to see him. He's worrying her a lot lately with his distant attitude and realizes that it might not be for the best if she just leaves him be. And has decided she's going to get him to talk, so she makes her way to the bedroom.

When she gets there she sees him on the bed completely naked and fully erect, slowly touching himself and making low moans in his sleep not masturbating but he seemed to be responding to a dream about her from the sounds of her name being moaned quietly. All she can do is stare at his cock standing at full attention and lick her lips. Before she knows what she's doing she's on the bed beside him laying down with it in her face with her small hand wrapped around it slowly stroking it. This action makes her him moan low deep in his throat but hasn't awoken him yet. Hinata has never done this and is having a hard time figuring out what to do the only thing that she can think of it a scene from one of her Makeout paradise books she loves. And quickly decides to reenact the scene. Slowly she points his tip at her mouth and gives it a slow soft lick across the head pausing afterwards to taste it. Realizing she doesn't find it unpleasant she continues to lick and stroke it gently causing more moans to come for him.

Naruto is on the edge of consciousness and feels great pleasure unlike anything he's ever felt. He opens his eyes and looks down focusing on what's giving him such pleasure to find his love gently licking and playing with his dick. He can also see her nicely shaped ass in the air behind her getting him more excited. To him it's another dream of the things he wants and desires. He's shocked out of those thoughts and realizes he isn't dreaming as she slowly take his length in her mouth and sucks on it while rolling her tongue around. A moan comes out of his mouth without his consent, it alerts her that he woke up and she can't keep the smirk off her face. The idea of making him moan is exciting knowing that it's her that's causing him to feel so good. She pulls it out of her mouth and gives him a nice smile showing no innocents what so ever.

"Ah finally awake Naruto-kun. I want you to just lay back relax and enjoy, you can pay me back later" she says licking her lips and giving him a wink. He can't help but blush knowing exactly what her payment would be. Hinata on the other hand quickly got back to work. Naruto could help moan and watch her as she sucked, licked, teased, and played with him. He could only watch and moaning thinking about how much he's enjoying it, and felt even better when she quit playing and got serious. It was as if she was worshipping his cock, like it was a holy being that would hurt her she didn't put her heart and soul into it. He could help his devious nature he quickly put his hand on the top of her head forcing it down a little more making her wince as it started to go down her throat. She immediately pulls her head back taking it out of her mouth and gave a few coughs that only inspired him to get even hornier. She however after getting her cough under control looked him in the eye and glared.

"What was that for? That was pretty mean of you" she said showing she was mad about it.

"Sorry Hinata-chan but I couldn't help it! It felt so good I just had to get it in your mouth more. I couldn't stop myself" he said expecting her to bitch him out about it. And looked down waiting for his verbal beating. But to his great surprise he didn't get one.

"That's alright Naruto-kun just don't do it again that hurt! You're too big for that" She said looking at his dick. She didn't really look at it before not really she saw it was big but she was so caught up in pleasing him and waiting to see his face when he woke up to see what she was doing. She didn't give his cock the attention of her eyes. But now that she's looking at it she realizes it's a good 10inches and suddenly becomes a little afraid of what else she had planned to do to him, 'I hope it'll fit, but it's really going to hurt. It probably wouldn't be so bad if it was just long but it's also fat enough to rip me.' (Hinata's a pervert which means she may have never done these things but she reads a lot of porn and knows what will happen in certain situations) 'Oh well I've started and can't stop. It would be to mean to get him this worked up only to stop. Damn the pain later I'll deal with it then.' She looks up at him with determination in her eyes.

"Ready Naruto-kun? I'll try to take a little more of it but i don't know how much I can just don't force it that hurts" she said only to get a nod. Naruto way to horny and was to scared it might stop if he says something wrong. A nod is the only thing he can do.

Hinata went straight to work not being able to take much more then she was before but Naruto wasn't complaining. It felt to good to him and he already activated the seal he placed on him. He can still cum it's just that he's firing blanks. It was activated by applying a seal on the scrotum, which halts sperm production for 24 hours. For the moment he was just content to sit back and enjoy himself. For Hinata's part she was enjoying her job at the moment found she enjoyed the sounds she could get out of him. She was giving it everything she had to make her love feel good but at the same time explore and play to find out what every little thing she does will get a reaction from him. She learned quite a bit. First he enjoys it when she rolls her tongue around it as she sucks and strokes him. Second he also enjoys it if she caresses his ball sack. Third he doesn't much enjoy it when she nibbles on it, that was a given. She was learning what everything did and how to make it better for him she also learned as much as she hated it he couldn't reframe from pushing her head down, which resulted in more death glares. However she understood his position, he was feeling so good that reason and logic flue out the window. All that matter when she was doing it was the pleasure he was feeling, and she knew he didn't mean to hurt her and that the only thing she could do was get used to deepthroating him. Which she did not enjoy. However besides that she enjoyed making him groan from pleasure it was intoxication and fascinating to her that a simple roll of the tongue could make him feel so good. She lost track of time, her complete attention was on pleasing him and listening to his sounds. And she found herself picking up the pace to hear them come faster and louder. After a minute of this fast pace she found herself pushed down on it again except this time he wouldn't release her head, she tried pulling away but before she could she felt a stream liquid she couldn't begin to describe. He released her head and quickly laid back down again.

"Sorry Hinata-chan I couldn't stop myself it was too much at the end" he said truly feeling sorry. He knew she was going to be mad at him and he felt he deserved it. (I know all the guys will back me up on this during sex or anything that gives us pleasure we stop thinking clearly, feel free to say that in the review. All that matters at the time is the pleasure and how to get more of it)

She hears him and knows he didn't mean it. Soon Hinata starts to swish the cum inside her mouth letting it coat her throat and her tongue, until finally she swishes most of it back to her tongue so she can show it to Naruto, which earns her a twitch in his eye, signifying that he really likes that.

"Enough small stuff, tonight we go all the way!" she said as she moved off the bed and began to take her shirt off giving Naruto a nice view of her bra it was black and lacy. He also saw her finely toned stomach that wasn't overly developed but he could still tell it came from years of training. Her arms and stomach appeared to be soft and not muscular at all, which is to be expected her style of fight revolves around speed not power. She turn towards him giving him a soft smile while unlacing the clasp of her bra letting it fall to ground but putting her hands over her breast to keep him from seeing in a teasing manner.

"I hope you like my body Naruto-kun because you're the only guy who'll ever see it!" and she dropped her hands to her sides giving him an unrestricted view of her breast. They were not too small and not too big, just right for him, as well as perky. He could fit them in his hand and squeeze them entirely. That brought more drool.

"Tonight you're all mine!" she said pulling her black matching panties down giving him a perfect view of not only her ass but her pussy as well. He could see a small patch of blue hair at the top above her slit. And he decided his payment to her would be to taste her. He jumped up before she could even see him move and picked her up bridal style carrying her towards the bed. He lays her flat on her back never breaking eye contact, showing his love for her not just her body which he has to admit he does love. A small kiss on her lips makes her shiver in anticipation.

He places a hand on her left breast giving it a test squeeze and is pleased with the small gasp she releases in his mouth. Playing with her perfect perky breast for a moment enjoying the feeling of the firmness of them. Pulling away from her lips he is please with the far away look in her eye suggesting she's not even there at the moment but has gone to heaven. (not literally) he trails butterfly kisses down her chin, neck, collarbone, then down to her right breast giving her nipple a small test lick, the pleased moaned that escapes her lips giving him all the incentive to continue. After a few lick he is pleased to find her nipple has hardened and places it in his mouth gently sucking and nibbling on it drawing more moans from her. Removing his right hand from her left breast he gently rubs his fingers down her body making it's way to her stomach and her navel his his fingertips instead of moan a giggle comes this time, showing she's ticklish. after bring more of the heavenly sounds from her lips for a few more moments his hand continues it's journey straight down and runs his fingers in her small patch of fuzz both realizing the feeling, Naruto enjoying his fingers running through her small path of hair and Hinata simply enjoy his touch. After a moment he gets to work with his fingers a rubs her slit with his fingers he's clumsy and inexperienced but pleased to hear her take a sharp intake of air and throw her head back as far as she can without arching her back. He gently rubs her outer lips with his fingers exploring and discovering exactly makes her make certain sounds or movements after a few minutes of this he finds a certain mound of flesh that makes her go crazy with his touch.

Hinata was in pure bliss, couldn't even speak. Every time she opened her mouth only a moan would come up out. And try as she may she couldn't herself from trying to talk but only to let a moan that would cause her new lover to play with her a little more fiercely to get more of those sounds. Her hands found there way into his hair, and couldn't help but compare it to fur. The feeling of what he was doing to her made her want to get up and stop playing but only so she could start what she really wants to do. Still though even with the pleasure she was still worried about the pain that was to come. She knew it would be her Naruto-kun that took that part of her, she didn't know when or how it would happen but she both anticipated it and dreaded it. She was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of pressure coming from her pussy looking down she realize Naruto was getting ready to insert a finger. When he did her stomach muscle tightened from the feeling of being invaded, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling however it was new and pleasant in her opinion she didn't even attempt to stop the moan that was about to escape her mouth.

Naruto for his part was loving the sounds she was making and couldn't help but what to stop playing around and get on with it. But with it being there first time he made sure he would make it memorable for her. As he was exploring he found his fingers touch a small hole hidden by the lips of her pussy quickly deciding his begin pushing his finger in wanting to feel her insides around his finger he was surprised by the fact that it was tight around his finger but not to tight around it. He would know how tight it would feel with his dick in there and even if he could with it even being tight around a finger. 'Oh well we'll cross that bridge when we get there'

Hinata for her part had to look down and found herself captivated and fascinated by the feeling and sight of something pushing into her. She loved the feeling but could stop watching as it was pushed and pull from inside her. She felt the knot in her stomach tightening even more and realized she was on the verge of climaxing. By this point she had tried to remain still to let him have his fun and way with her but with the knot tightening she found her rocking her hips pushing on his finger trying to get it even deeper to feel more of it inside of her. After a minute or two even unsuccessfully trying to prolong it she failed miserably as she arched her back and slammed her eyes shut letting out a massive climax that covered Naruto hand. She laid back breathing heavily thinking about how great that was and how much more she going to get. 'I just got to get over the first minute or two of pain then it'll be fine' she told herself over and over again.

Naruto for his part was loving the feeling he was having his dick was twitching left and right it was pleading for release begging to be used. When she arched her back he felt her juices splatter on his hand he felt more excitement then ever before. He pulled his finger out and began licking her cum off his finding the taste pleasant and erotic he spent the next few seconds enjoy the taste on his hand. After removing it all from his hand he slid down placing his face right at her entrance and began to lick and taste it right from the source the taste was better then he thought. He knew other men enjoyed taste and 'eating' a women out and know he knows why. The moment his tongue touched her she began to mewl and wiggle around obviously enjoying the pleasure. After he got it all he had sure to check his seal and making sure it was working, it was so he placed himself on is knees between her legs. He noticed Hinata was just laying there catching her breath. Kneeling down he turned her head to look at him and asked in a quite voice.

"Hinata-chan I need to know do you want me to continue?" he asked knowing full well she was but had to ask. He knew it would be painful for her at first but that the pain would die down and she would receive pleasure. She gave him a nod and a small smile.

"Yes Naruto-kun please no more waiting" she said tiredly not used to the activities, but wanting to continue. "Tonight it happens."

Naruto smiled at her knowing that she knew it was going to hurt but wanted it, and like any faithful and loyal lover he would give her what she wanted. He positioned himself in the classic missionary style placing the head of his pleading cock at her entrance looking her in the eye he gave a small push inserting himself. Hinata for her own part forced herself not to wince and he was glad, if she had he knew he'd feel guilty for harming her even more. He knew no matter what it was going to hurt. He leaned in for a kiss hoping maybe it would distract her a little from the pain he was about to cause. Hinata returned the kiss with unbridled passion running her fingers through his hair and pulling him deepening the kiss, she realized what he was doing and was grateful but knew it wouldn't distract her enough not to feel the pain. Naruto felt the barrier and took the opportunity to break her hymen while she was distracted even a little he fought back his guilt and made a fast thrust breaking through easily enough but he felt horrible about it considering her reaction. Hinata had gotten lost in the kiss the feeling of tasting him but when he thrust she slammed her eyes shut and gave a muffled scream in his mouth. Naruto however forced her to not be able to break the kiss and continued it making it even deeper in an attempt to calm her and sooth her. He wrapped his arms around her mid back and pull back taking her with him so he was in a sitting position with her straddling his lap never breaking the kiss or pull his dick trying not move it inside her much to give her time to adjust. They sat there kissing and adjusting to the feeling of loosing there virginities. Hinata was adjusting to the feeling of being stretched and filled while Naruto was adjust to the feeling of having a moist soft clamp on his dick which in his opinion was the best feeling he ever had. He felt even worse knowing he was taking pleasure in her pain but knew she wouldn't let him pull out till he was done. So he did the only thing he could think of he broke the kiss and let her rest her head on his shoulder while rubbing her back gently whispering soothing words of encouragement into her ear. After a few moments Hinata pulled back giving him a quick kiss on the lips and a grateful smile. She slowly began rocking around on his lap which cause them both to gasp in pleasure. They occasionally gave a small somewhere sometime on the lips sometimes on the neck. Naruto himself found he enjoyed sucking on her breast as he rocked with her. After a few minutes Hinata decided to take charge and pushed him onto his back while she straddled him and began the slow and pleasurable motion of riding him gradually picking up speed as she got used to the pressure of him inside and as the pleasure became more and more intense. She could feel the knot in her stomach again tightening but knew it wasn't yet time.

Naruto himself got tired of just sitting back and going with it so he grabbed her behind with his right hand and put his left on her shoulder pulling her down into a kiss that to him was even better. It felt much better then there usual kisses perhaps cause he's experiencing pleasure from sex at the same time. He pulled back from the kiss and rested her head on his chest and placed the other hand on her ass and groping it. He began lift her by her ass up and down while thrust in and out of her getting more and more moans of pleasure as time goes he can tell the pain has subsided and begins to pick up his speed and forcing himself in and out of her with more force. After sometime of this he begins to want to go fast he flips both of them over so they're back in the missionary position and picks up speed and force. Hinata at this point is going crazy from pleasure his speed increased at the perfect time she was beginning to feel the knot in her stomach tighten even more and knew it was almost the time to do it. She began to rock her hips in time with his thrust trying to get him even deeper and get more pleasure before he finishes. Naruto himself can feeling it he's on the edge and won't be able to hold it off much longer he picks up speed and feels Hinata's pussy tighten not wanting to let go the sudden pressure mixed with the speed and pleasure he himself feels cause him to cum inside of her he has no worry about her getting pregnant with the seal everything so he doesn't worry about it. He gives a few more soft and gentle thrust making sure to get it all out. Hinata for her part can barely catch her breath she's so worn out and feels so good, she's fighting a loosing battle to remain awake. And feels Naruto pull himself out and lay beside her pulling her small form closer. She rests her head on his chest and feels content and relaxed.

"I love you Naruto-kun" she says softly and tired.

"I love you to Hinata-chan" he says then places a small kiss on her forehead.

"Oh and if you even try bringing Kurenai-sensei or anyone else into a threesome with us I'll castrate you" she says with a small smile but an evil glint in her eye telling him she wasn't joking, while thinking about how she was going to get around the next day, in her books that Jirayia writes the first timers always have difficulty walking the next morning.

"I wouldn't dream of it Hinata-chan your the only girl I need and want so don't worry" he said while thinking 'What does she take me for? Some kind of Idiot?' And that was his last thought as he pulled the blanket onto them and they both drifted off to sleep to have dreams of there life together.

Poll 1 Naruto and Hinata go for there Honeymoon.

A Snow Country

B Hyrule

Poll 2 How they find there future daughter after the honeymoon

A The three year old is in a cave.

B She's found trying to "Wake" her mother in the middle of a battle ground full of dead sound ninja.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Sniff) I wish I did though.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 18

Recap: Naruto and Hinata have returned to Konoha from there ordeal of restoring Hinata's life back to her body after it was so brutally taken away. In the pervious chapter they finally had the chance to express there love to the fullest extent, sex. Hinata, although a beginner, has proven to be quite the vixen in bed. Naruto on the other hand has proven to be larger than life, in a mans way of saying it. Now it is the next morning and the recap shall end.

End recap

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping and singing. When he realized what had happened the previous night he smiled and looked at Hinata and noticed that his fluids were still visible on her body so he decided to bathe her tenderly. (A/N: Yes I'm THAT into fluff.) When he brought Hinata into the bathroom he noticed she was snuggling up to his chest, Naruto smiled again.

When Naruto put her into the bath he gathered soaps and shampoos to clean her body. After 5 minutes of cleaning Hinata finally woke up and smiled at Naruto.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I'm bathing you silly. Jirayia told me that women tend to hurt when walking after there first time having sex so I brought you here myself to clean you. I had no idea I could produce so much cum while having sex and releasing twice even. I especially like the first time." Naruto told Hinata, finishing his statement with his forehead pressed against Hinata's lovingly.

"You are too sweet, now scrub my butt." Hinata said lifting her tight ass into view and gave Naruto full view.

"Guh…uuunh." Naruto managed to let out of his mouth while staring at her beautiful ass.

"Teehee. Wanna try it tonight?" Hinata asked her boyfriend.

Naruto nodded, which was all he could do before becoming very red.

When Hinata was done being washed she got out of the bath tub and found out Naruto was right, women _do_ hurt when they walk after having sex. So there solution was that Naruto carry her all over creation until the day was over. Naruto brought Hinata to there room so she could get dressed and Naruto could take a shower. When they were both cleaned and dressed Naruto hoisted Hinata onto his back and they left the house and noticed a message pinned onto the door. Tsunade was asking for there presence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they got to Tsunade's office they noticed that Sarutobi and Konohamaru were there, Konohamaru was inspecting Tsunade over and deemed her worthy of being his grandfather's replacement.

"Actually Leaf-boy, granny here's my dad's replacement and _my_ predecessor." Naruto said while he walked in with Hinata on his back.

Konohamaru was confused as to what Naruto said.

"Konohamaru, Naruto is saying that he's the Fourth Hokage's son. Only Naruto can tell people about it, cause of all of the enemies his father had and still have from the last Great War with Earth Country." Sandaime told Konohamaru.

"Cool, do you have any cool Bloodline Limits?" Asked the genin-in-training.

"No, but our Chakra capacity is unparalleled at a young age." Naruto explained.

"It isn't considered a Bloodline limit because Bloodline Limits are usually something people can witness." Tsunade helped explain.

"Now that Naruto and Hinata are here all we have to do is wait for the rest of the rookies and Hinata's cousin's team." Tsunade said before Goku walked in.

"Yes may I help you sir?" Tsunade asked.

"Granny, meet my sensei, Goku. He's the guy who taught me the majority of my attacks, minus the Rasengan of course." Naruto said to the sucker.

"So you're the big strong guy who trained Naruto? So how did you do it?" Tsunade asked.

"Usually altered gravity, about two to three hundred times normal gravity, why?" Goku said earning a Sannin's jaw hitting the floor.

"I'm really here to ask Naruto to open his portal thing to send us home; Chichi's going to flip because we have been gone for so long." Goku said before getting a nod from Naruto meaning he'll do it later.

10 minutes later the entirety of the rookie's and team Gai were gathered in the office and were waiting for Tsunade's decision.

"I have decided to promote a select few of you to chunin. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Haku, Neji, you five have been promoted to chunin." Sasuke grinned, Shikamaru went to sleep, and Haku hugged Kiba, while Neji kissed Tenten on the cheek, but Hinata had her head down.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Asked Naruto.

"I thought you would have been promoted to chunin, Naruto-kun." Hinata said while hugging his arm.

"On the contrary Hinata, Naruto is getting promoted. Naruto is now a Jounin. He has proved that he deserves Jounin for all of that power and leadership skills he possess. Anyone who can hold there own against me for more than five minutes and live is definitely of Jounin status." Tsunade said.

After everyone's vests were given out Naruto spoke to Tsunade privately.

"Tsunade-sama, I request that I be given a team of genin in about three years when they graduate from the academy. Here are there names, they really like me and they will be willing to do anything I say even commit suicide if I asked them to, but I really wouldn't." Naruto said giving Tsunade the paper with there names.

"I'll see what I can do." The world's biggest sucker said before Naruto left to pick Hinata up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the entire DBZ crew gathered to the clearing Naruto opened the portal and everyone started to walk through until Goten walked up.

"GOTEN!!!!!" 

"Huh?"

"Wait!!" Hanabi yelled running over to Goten.

"Hanabi what are you doing? I have to go home." Goten said.

"Not before this." Hanabi said before planting a big kiss on Goten's lips leaving him lip like wet ramen noodles.

"I love you Goten, please come back one day." Hanabi said teary eyed.

"I love you too Hanabi. And don't worry we'll comeback for your sisters wedding." Goten said after snapping back into reality, and finally going back home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Hanabi left the clearing she was given the lovers talk by her sister, Hinata told her that if she really loves Goten she will wait for him and be patient.

Naruto on the other hand was working with Sasuke on the jutsu they could use while fused. The two as one discovered something very cool and powerful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Sasuke was done at the Hokage's office and finished with Naruto he took Sakura to the Uchiha graveyard to pray to his parents.

"Mother, Father, I've made Chunin, faster than the bastard did. I would like you to meet my girlfriend Sakura. She was that pink-haired girl that always followed me home but thanks to Naruto I truly love her now. Were going to get married in five years, and the Uchiha name will live on." Sasuke said to his parents graves.

"It is an honor to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. I'm really happy to be your son's boyfriend, and future wife. I promise to take the Uchiha name with pride." Sakura said before she and Sasuke left for home, had dinner, and went to bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto on the other hand was having a hard time with Hinata in bed. As much as he _wanted_ to do her in the butt, the thought of Hiashi using Gentle Fist on his balls after discovering his daughters torn sphincter from using the Byakugan while Hinata was within range kept his penis from getting too hard.

"I'm sorry Sunshine. But the thought of your dad flipping out and chakra smashing my balls to oblivion is too much. We can try it during the first night of the Honeymoon okay. You should have plenty of time to heal then okay?" Naruto said sadly.

"Okay, but can I at least get a kiss?" Hinata asked.

Naruto kissed her for six minutes and soon was out of breath.

"So where are we going for the Honeymoon?" Hinata asked.

"The place where I got my sword, the land of Hyrule." Naruto said before starting to yawn and fell asleep.

Hinata soon fell asleep too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for ch 18

Poll 1 Should Naruto and Hinata meet up with Link an Llia?

A yes

B no

C yes, Link and Llia are married with a child.

Poll2 How should the anal sex feel to Hinata

A Painful but pleasurable and Hinata wants to do it more often.

B Painful and Hinata never wants to do that ever again

Review I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, neither does anyone who reads this.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 19

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Naruto and Hinata woke up to find a scroll with the Hyuga symbol on it. When they opened the scroll they discovered that they were invited for tea with Hinata's parents. When they got to the Hyuga compound and were sat down Hanabi came in sulking still.

"Hanabi-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I miss Goten." Hanabi said.

"How's about I take you to see Goten once a year on your birthday? Will you stop sulking if I agree?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi nodded with a tiny smile on her face.

"Good now lets have some tea." Naruto said bowing gracefully to Hiashi.

The tea was served and soon everyone had a cup each until Hiashi asked Naruto a question.

"Naruto, why were you, your teammates and my daughter a week late from the mission behind Tsunade-sama and Jirayia?" Hiashi asked while Hinode looked at Naruto with silent question on her face.

"To put it simply Hinata and Sakura…" Naruto said.

"Yes?" Hiashi said with him and his wife hanging on Naruto's words.

"They died." Naruto said before taking another sip of his tea.

Hiashi Hinode and Hanabi all face-vaulted.

"_**HOW THE HELL DID SHE DIE IF SHE'S RIGHT HERE NEXT TO YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**_ Hiashi yelled using the Demon Head Jutsu.

"Simple sir, I went to Goku-sensei's universe and revived her and Sakura. The means of revival that Hinata came back by is the same reason he was alive back then to train me. He was revived numerous times to combat evil in his universe. Using seven magical objects called Dragonballs. When all seven are gathered they summon a gigantic Dragon that puts Gamabunta to shame. The dragon will grant two wishes, one was to revive the girls, the other was for Orochimaru's torture to be even worse." Naruto explained.

Hinode glomped he daughter and hugged her when she heard she died. Hiashi shook Naruto's hand for bringing his daughter back to life and Hanabi hugged him. When the tea was done Naruto and Hinata left and walked down the road to a restaurant for breakfast. They had French toast and sausages. Soon after they left Lee came running and congratulated Naruto on his successful mission and challenged him to a fight, which Naruto accepted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thirty Minute Time skip

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Both Naruto and Lee were worn out after there spar and both were beat. Naruto told Lee that he is pretty close to his level of power and that if he keeps training Naruto might consider him his kid's jounin instructor one day. Lee had to thank him for his comment.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I would be honored to train any child of yours. Just make sure that he or she doesn't use gentle fist on me. When ever Neji spars with me it really hurts." Lee said.

"Well what makes you think my kids will be born with the Byakugan? My mother was an Uchiha, a very distant cousin of Sasuke, and I never unlocked the Sharingan before. Sasuke unlocked it in our first mission, and I've been in far worse situations before during my training away from the village. For all I know our kids might never be born with the Byakugan." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

Naruto and Hinata walked to the Yamanaka flower shop and Hinata asked Naruto a question.

"Do you really think our kids won't have my eye's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a worried voice.

"Nah, I only said that to Lee so he'll feel better. Any baby with your eyes will be the most beautiful baby in the world. And seeing they'll be ours will make them even better. Besides I pretty much know what our kids are going to look like when there little." Naruto said smiling.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Hinata asked completely oblivious to what her boyfriend meant.

"I mean I've seen you as a baby. Even as a messy baby, ha!!!" Naruto said before bolting away from Hinata and the eventual beating he will receive.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to get you!!!!" Hinata yelled before running after her boyfriend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three Year Time skip

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the week of Naruto and Hinata's wedding and things were going smoothly Hinata was given her mother's wedding dress and Naruto was given Hiashi's Tuxedo. Naruto's Sex Seals have been selling up a storm and he has been giving half of the proceeds to the local orphanage as a kind gesture, since he too was an orphan. Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru have since been promoted to the ANBU and are working well with Naruto, the ANBU captain, Sasuke in particular due to there fusion bond. Neji has since been patient with Naruto and his seal research on the Caged Bird Seal removal, but no luck as of late. Tenten has been working well with Hinata and the other kunoichi that all have been promoted to chunin; in fact every one of the Konoha 13 is either chunin or jounin. So far the plans for the wedding have been going smoothly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That is it for Chapter 19

Chapter 20 will be the coveted WEDDING CHAPTER!!!!

Poll 1 The song at the wedding

A How you remind me by Nickleback

B I'm no Superman by Lazlo Bayne

C Happy Together by the Turtles

Poll 2 How should Naruto and Hinata's adopted daughter first react to them

A Scared but only talks to them

B Always crying for the first month

C Mute for a year

I know this is shorter than the last chapter but I don't care.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, because my version is superior.

Hinata's Guardian

Wedding Day

It was finally the day of Naruto and Hinata's wedding, and everybody was happy for the future newlyweds. Hiashi and Hinode were in tears the entire time of ceremony. Naruto went back to the heavens and Goku's Universe for more guests since most of the village still held a grudge against Naruto. Goten and Hanabi were the ring bearer and the flower girl, while Sakura was the maid of honor and Sasuke was the best man.

"So dope, how does it feel to finally be getting married?" Sasuke asked Naruto while he was pacing, Naruto not Sasuke.

"Well I'm just trying to not get fidgety during the ceremony, that's why I'm walking around like this." Naruto answered.

"Hiashi-sama, were you this scared when you got married, sir?" Naruto asked his future father-in-law.

"Yes, maybe even more, and after the ceremony I want you to call me Dad." Hiashi answered with a smile on his face.

"Fine." Answered Naruto.

Shikamaru popped his head in.

"Naruto, its time, man this is a drag." Shikamaru said bored-like.

Naruto rushed over to the altar while Sasuke followed soon after, all the while making a futile effort to straighten his hair. Sasuke was waiting for the correct time to give the signal to Kakashi, flashing his Sharingan to Mengekyou then back to normal, after 7 minutes he did so. Naruto requested that the music being played be "Happy Together" by The Turtles. Everyone was excited for the couple and the entire altar was a buzz with excitement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata was so excited that she was finally going to marry Naruto and was on cloud nine. Hinode on the other hand was trying to get Hinata to stand still to get her into her wedding dress. Sakura was just crying with joy while Ino was squealing with joy. Temari was smacking Ino upside her head every time she squealed.

"Mom, were you this nervous and happy during your wedding?" Hinata asked her mother.

"Yes, sweetie I was just as scared but you have the greatest guy to have fallen in love with you waiting down the aisle. Your wedding is going to put mine to shame." Hinode said to her daughter while crying in happiness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The wedding started with several people walking down the aisle. (I've only been to one so bear with me) Naruto was getting more and more nervous with every person that _wasn't_ Hinata. When she finally came down Naruto was drooling at the sight of his future wife. When Hinata finally arrived at Naruto she was giggling at his antics. Hinata burned red hot from blushing when she heard the song play. Naruto took the time to look deep into Hinata's eyes and just get lost in them, there beauty, mystery, the love that she has for him, all shown in her eyes. Meanwhile Tsunade clears her throat to let the happy couple know it is time to start the ceremony.

"Now let us begin the joining of these two loving souls. Naruto Uzumaki do you take Hinata Hyuga as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold. Through richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Tsunade asked the usual wedding question.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, I do. And death could never part us. You know that full well Tsunade-sama." Naruto answered never looking away from Hinata's beautiful eyes.

"Do you, Hinata Hyuga, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband? Through richer or poorer, through thick and thin, till death do you part?" Tsunade asked Hinata, who was crying her heart out.

"Yes, I do. A thousand times over, I do." Hinata answered.

"Then by the power vested within me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Naruto you may now kiss the bride." Tsunade said before finishing her part of the wedding.

Naruto took a hold of Hinata's delicate frame and brought her into the most loving kiss they have ever shared with each other. It took 3 minutes for them to get done and when they were done Naruto scooped his wife into his arms bridal style and raced down the aisle to get the majority of the dress off of Hinata so she could actually fit into the carriage that took them to the reception.

"Naruto, do you regret that we got married?" Hinata asked Naruto while in the carriage.

"Never, Hinata. Remember, I asked your father to marry you. I'm the one who pushed the first domino. And now they have all fallen down and were together, that's all that matters." Naruto explained to Hinata before kissing her again.

"Okay Naruto. Just stay away from Jirayia and the Sake during the reception, okay?" Hinata asked her husband.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the reception Jirayia went crazy in a drinking contest with Tsunade and they both ended up in the closet naked, Jirayia was beaten to a pulp the next day but he still had a smile on his face. The reception started with Hinata throwing the bouquet of flowers behind her and over her head. Hanabi caught the flowers and she squealed very loud in excitement right before running over to Goten to kiss his cheek. Goten passed out with a smile on his face after his surprise kiss. The next thing the newlyweds did was cut the wedding cake and feed each other.

Then came the food, and then came the dancing. Hiashi had the honor of starting by dancing with his daughter for the first ten minutes, Naruto then cut in. Sasuke danced with Sakura, Kakashi danced unexcitedly with Anko who managed to get Kakashi to read his little book less and spend time with her. Goku and Chichi danced while Gohan danced awkwardly with Videl. Goten danced with Hanabi who was having the time of her life. Vegeta and Bulma weren't dancing because Saiyans don't dance apparently. Asuma danced with Kurenai, Kiba was watching Haku dance with Akamaru, which wasn't too smart so he cut in and danced with Haku while Hana fed Akamaru. Shino was serving punch, Ino was dragging Shikamaru all over the dance floor, and Choji was eating his fill of food, which was a lot as you can guess. Gaara being the Kazekage and all did his best to keep the children who were amazed by his gourd entertained by making little glass sculptures of whatever animal they request that Gaara is familiar with. Kankuro on the other hand was constantly being teased because he owns a big puppet, or doll as the little kids say. As the day started to end and night fell on the village everyone started to go home and Naruto and Hinata went home to get ready to go to Spring Country for there honeymoon the next day.

"Naruto do you want to have sex tonight? Now that were married no one can tell us not to." Hinata asked Naruto.

"Sure get into bed, I need a shower after all of that sake I had to hide to keep Jirayia from killing himself, and yet he still got shit-faced drunk with Tsunade." Naruto said before he went into the shower.

When Naruto got back he was stark naked and Hinata was in lace panties and no bra. Naruto soon pounced onto his wife and tore off the panties and pulled on the covers. The sounds that could be heard from the outside there room were loud, passionate, and disturbing to all under 13.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's been decided. Naruto and Hinata will find a little girl on there way home from the honeymoon and adopt her since they are the only people she likes at first. She will be dirty blonde with green eyes, and a smile that could melt even Orochimaru's icy heart.

Ja Ne.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 21

I made a mistake last chapter. I wrote the wedding chapter before I truly decided where Naruto and Hinata are going for there honeymoon. It's Hyrule.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The day after the wedding Naruto and Hinata left the village hold hands. When they were a good distance away from the village Naruto tore open the rift in space and time revealing the portal to Hyrule.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto and Hinata arrived in Hyrule they found a land of unimaginable beauty.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you're right. This place is beautiful." Hinata said while taking in the splendor of Hyrule. 

"I've said it before, and I will say it again, your beauty is still better than this place Hinata-chan." Naruto said before Hinata grabbed him and started to make out right there in the field.

After five minutes of kissing Naruto and Hinata started to hike around to find out where they were. Naruto was trying to find Ordon village for about two hours when he all of a sudden came across a sign that had the Ordon symbol on it, a goat with the horn merging into one, pointing to the south, so Naruto and Hinata headed south.

After about five hours Naruto and Hinata came across a thick woods and Naruto had to get through on memory. When they finally arrived in Ordon village they were greeted by a little girl with blonde hair and an innocent face.

"Hi there. I'm Malon, who are you?" Malon asked Naruto and Hinata.

"Malon? Oh my goodness Malon you've grown up so much!! Please take me to see your father." Naruto said growing more excited.

Malon brought the newly weds to the chiefs house of the village and were greeted by a man in his early 20's and a beautiful woman.

"Daddy, daddy, this man says he knows you and me. Who is he?" Malon asked her father.

"Oh my. Malon sweetie do you remember the boy who baby sat you while your mother and I went to the Castle to speak with the princess?" The father asked.

"Yeah that boy had funny whiskers like a squirrel." Malon said which Naruto's face drooped from hearing.

The mother came up to her daughter and rustled her hair.

"Honey this is that boy who took care of you he even saved you from a Flying Guay when you rode that goat that got out and ran all the way to the field." The mother said.

"Naruto-kun, who are these people?" Hinata asked her husband.

"Hinata meet Malon, Link and Llia. There good friends from Hyrule. Link here was the last owner of the Master Sword. He brought me to the temple that housed it before I came home. He deemed me honorable to see it when I selflessly rescued his daughter." Naruto explained.

"Yeah but I never expected you to actually be able to pull the sword out." Said Link.

"Yeah well the sword made life a living hell for someone back home. Do you remember that snake man I told you about? The Master Sword helped kill him." Naruto said to Link.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in the Ninja Universe

"Kazuko, let's begin the invasion on Konoha. First we will start by sending a few sound ninja as spies into the village as runaways after my 'defeat.'" Said a man who sounded like he was part snake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Cool, are you going to return the sword to its pedestal?" Link asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I don't really have much use for it now that Orochimaru is dead." Naruto said.

"By the way Link can you guess why this image of beauty has accompanied me here?" Naruto asked Link.

"Because she is a friend of yours?" Link asked.

"No, because she's my wife now." Naruto said grinning wildly.

"Congratulations." Said Llia.

"Thank you." Hinata replied.

"Now that the girls have gotten that out of the way, let's put that sword back to the temple. Say where did you put the Master Sword?" Link asked Naruto.

"Oh hold on." Said Naruto before he summoned it with the seal on his neck.

Naruto then went in depth about how Ninja can summon things, animals, even people, with summoning seals. Naruto then removed the seal off of his neck so there isn't any confusion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Link went off into the lost woods, Link rode in on the golden chicken, (Yes a golden chicken, play the game and you will find out) and Naruto flew there on his own ability. After several twists and turns they found them selves in the ruins of the Temple of Time. Link and Naruto had to fend off against several monsters that have made the lost woods there home so when they got to the temple Link passed out and Naruto had just enough strength to put the sword back and summon a carrier frog to bring them back. While the men were gone Llia showed Hinata around Ordon village and introduced Hinata to her friends Malo, Talo, When they did get back Hinata Llia and Malon each took care of the men, Malon in particular because she wanted to pay Naruto back for saving her life. The next day Naruto and Hinata took off and walked to Kakariko Village. When they got there they checked into the hotel and Naruto gave them several gems as currency. Hinata was confused but Naruto explained to her that they use crystals as money and that he got some from Link. For there first night of there honeymoon Naruto and Hinata spent two hours in the hot springs above the hotel. Soon after there bodies absorbed enough of the springs healing properties they went to bed. When Naruto got ready to go to sleep he found Hinata wearing nothing but her Panties and Bra. Soon Naruto was letting out a river of drool.

"What's the occasion Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

Hinata didn't say anything, she just pulled out some muscle balm and rubbed it near her legs and then she rubbed it on her ass hole.

"Hinata, what are you doing?!?!?!?!" Naruto practically yelled.

Hinata crawled up to Naruto at the edge of the bed and whispered into his ear.

"I'm getting ready for you to fuck my ass. Don't you remember? The day after we first had sex you cleaned me off in the tub and I woke up and felt all relaxed, except for my pussy. I then asked you to wash my butt and you just stared and drooled, so I asked if you wanted to try it there but you were scared of my father finding out and using 8 trigrams 64 palms to the nuts on you so you promised the first night of our Honeymoon. I'm getting my ass muscles all relaxed so it won't hurt as much; also this stuff makes an excellent lubricant Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

Naruto took the initiative and grabbed Hinata, earning himself a little squeak of joy, and positioned her head into the bed and her wonderful, round, tight ass into the air. Naruto then got in close and inspected Hinata's tightest of holes and noticed whenever his nose exhaled her hole loosened and a little bit could be seen inside, so Naruto blew on her hole and Hinata went "Eep." Naruto kept blowing a little harder each time at different distances of time. Soon Hinata relaxed completely and her hole opened enough for Naruto to grab it and hold it open.

"Naruto-kun that hurts a little bit." Hinata said, whimpering a tiny bit.

Naruto then let go and pulled his boxers down and stroked his member and when it was hard and ready. 

"Hinata relax please." Naruto said.

Hinata did relax and soon Naruto took a little more muscle balm and started to put some on the cheeks around her ass hole but was interrupted by a tiny fart that came from her nether regions. Hinata turned twenty shades of red and her bung hole shrunk back down.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata apologized.

"It's alright. A little pungent but I'm okay." Naruto said, Keisei shut off his sense of smell as soon as they heard the fart.

Naruto started to move his throbbing erection towards Hinata's puckered little hole as soon as he was done lubricating. When the head reached the hole it resisted a little and Naruto used a little more force getting a few mews of pleasure from Hinata. Once the head was in he started pushing more in causing more pain as well as pleasure to envelope Hinata. As soon as the entire length was in, after 5 minutes of small pushes, he started to pump in and out for about 15 minutes. Hinata's rectal walls grasped Naruto's member like an angry Lobster on a finger, extremely tight. Once the 15 minutes were up Hinata could feel Naruto's penis start to swell and knew he was about to blow his load Hinata asked a question.

"ATM?" Hinata asked.

"No time." Naruto grunted as soon as his river of cum came flowing out.

The load was twice as large as it was during there first time. Hinata felt the entire 80 cc's of cum inside of her ass and was in heaven, as was Naruto. As soon as Naruto was done shooting his load into his wife's ass he pulled out and pulled out a cloth to clean it up with and just dropped it, the next day Hinata found the cloth and pocketed it for personal use at later times. Once Naruto was done cleaning off he took another cloth and kindly cleaned off Hinata, who was a mess too, and then pulled his boxers up and joined his wife for bed.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan." Naruto said snuggling Hinata towards him inhaling her sweet natural aroma.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Said Hinata as she did the same exact thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for Chapter 21

And the Anal sex scene was all me so no one can say that they wrote it for me. So nyah

Poll Anywho Tell me where should Naruto and Hinata go to first and who should they meet

A Castle Town

B Zora's Domain

C Death Mountain


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 22

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The morning after Naruto and Hinata had, in there minds, the best sex yet they decided to explore Kakariko Village. There wasn't much, a spring, a graveyard, a hotel, a few stores, and that's it. When Both Naruto and Hinata agreed that there need to stay was over they headed north. (A/N: FYI I'm basing the cardinal directions on the Gamecube version, I don't have a Wii, yet.) Before Naruto and Hinata truly left Naruto saw a sign pointing towards Death Mountain. Naruto turned to a local.

"Say, what's up in Death Mountain?" Naruto asked the villager.

"Gorons mostly. Unless your into heat I don't really suggest going up there. But if you like Wrestling and losing go right on ahead." The villager said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto decided to head up to Death Mountain and challenge the Gorons to a wrestling match. On the way there Naruto and Hinata found a strange reed that resembled a bird and Hinata took a look with her Byakugan and saw that the reed could be used as a whistle so Hinata picked one and blew, soon a hawk came swooping down and landed on Hinata's arm. Once Hinata figured out what the bird wanted she sent the bird flying and the hawk picked up a bag of 300 gems, or Rupies. Soon Naruto and Hinata didn't have to worry about catching food in the wild anymore.

"Wow 300 Rupies, damn." Said Naruto.

Soon they continued to climb the mountain and were greeted by a young Goron child.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" Said the Goron child.

"Yes I would like to speak to the Head Goron." Said Naruto.

"Follow me brother." Said the Chibi-Goron.

Soon Naruto and Hinata were at the Goron wrestling ring and Naruto made his challeng.

"I challenge your toughest Goron to a match. One round, winner takes all." Naruto said.

"And what do we get if I win, and the same for you if you win?" said the Goron taking the challenge.

Naruto pulled out a silver Rupie.

"This, a rupie I found in the hot spring in town." Naruto said.

"Hey that's mine!! I dropped that last time I was there. Ahh well, what do you get?" Asked the Goron.

"I get a good workout, that's all."Said Naruto.

Soon the match began and Naruto stripped off his outer clothes and was just in his boxers leaving Hinata to see only with a haze surrounding her field of non bloodline vision. Naruto tossed them to Hinata who caught them and when he wasn't looking she inhaled a big whiff of his clothes.

"Mmm!!!!! He smells like a forest." Hinata whispered to her self.

Both Naruto and the Goron started out by crouching and soon started to sumo wrestle. The Gorons were surprised by how strong Naruto was he could take on there Patriarch and wasn't dead. Soon Naruto got a good grip on the Goron and threw him off of the ring.

"That was quite a workout, thanks." Said Naruto after he tossed the silver Rupie to the Goron who lost it, soon he and Hinata left and Hinata hopped into Naruto's arms, bridal style, and he flew her down the mountain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they got to the bottom of the mountain they saw an Ordon goat running by and Malon was riding, again.

"She did it again?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

Naruto then set Hinata down and body-flickered after the goat. Naruto had a hard time the goat managed to dodge Naruto at ever chance he had to get a hold of it. Eventually he just decided to fly and grab Malon off of the goat. The goat eventually ran off of a cliff, Ordon Goats have bad eye sight and run really fast. When Naruto got back to the village with Malon he told Hinata that they had to bring Malon back to Ordon village.

On there way back Malon asked Naruto and Hinata various things.

"Miss Hinata, why are your eyes white?" Asked Malon.

"Well where Naruto and I come from some people have special abilities that we are born with, they are called Bloodline limits. Mine is called the Byakugan. It can see through you and see where to pinch you to make you tired." Hinata explained.

"Oh, does Naruto have one?" Malon asked.

"No dear, I'm afraid not." Hinata answered.

"So why did you two get married?" asked Malon.

"Because we love each other, and Hinata's family laws say that the youngest a girl can get married is 16, that's why I was here only four years ago." Answered Naruto.

"Say Malon would you like to see something really cool?" Naruto asked Malon.

"Yeah yeah, please show me." Malon said.

Naruto put his hand out and formed a Rasengan, then plowed it into a tree.

"Wow that was awesome!" Malon yelled.

"Watch it again." Naruto said before charging wind chakra and making a wind Rasengan, then plowing it into a tree, blowing it to pieces.

"That was even better!!" Malon yelled.

Soon Link and Llia came running after hearing there daughters voice.

"Malon sweetie, were so glad your safe." Llia said when she hugged her daughter. 

Link had his turn at hugging and kissing his daughter and thanked Naruto.

"No problem. All though you should try to keep her away from the cattle. And the Goat that she rode on is dead so, sorry." Naruto explained.

"Here you can take Epona for the rest of your trip." Link said after handing Naruto Epona's straps.

"Thanks but no thanks, I already have a means of fast transport. I can summon toads." Naruto said before summoning Gama and helping Hinata up onto his back.

"Well then If your going to head towards the Zora's Domain take this." Link said before giving Naruto a token of appreciation for saving his daughter again.

Link gave Naruto a fishing rod with a pink coral hook. Naruto took the rod while Hinata said goodbye to Link, Llia and Malon once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto and Hinata got back to the edge of Kakariko Village Gama went back to the Summoning plane and they headed out north to cross the Bridge of Eldin. Once they got to the beginning of the bridge they met up with a postman who asked if they have seen a package anywhere, but sadly they did not and the postman said goodbye. After crossing the bridge and walking for three hours, Naruto and Hinata soon came to a crossroads one road leads to the Zora's Domain and the other leads to Castle Town. Hinata wanted to practice her water style ninjutsu and Naruto wanted to get in good with Gamabunta and remembered the fishing rod Link gave them so they decided on the Zora's Domain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Zora's Domain they immediately changed into there bathing suits. Hinata was the first to dive in and come out. But when she did come out Naruto passed out and had a smile on his face.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I'm married to a wet shiny goddess." Said Naruto in a daze.

Hinata smiled walked over to her husband and kissed Naruto out of his trance. After five minutes of passionate kissing Naruto was ready to jump in but then remembered that he wanted to get on Gamabunta's good side and asked his mother-figure for a little help in the Chakra department, since he would need all he can get for tonight. Naruto nicked his thumb, wiped the blood on his right palm, and performed the following seals: Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird and Sheep. Naruto then stuck his palm out facing the water.

"Summoning Jutsu!!!!!" Yelled Naruto, before Gamabunta appeared.

"**OI, Naruto why did you summon me!!!"** Asked the chief toad.

"Well since Hinata and I are here in this big open reservoir I figured you, oh mighty Chief Toad, would enjoy it here too." Naruto explained to the Giant Toad.

"**Well you were right my little friend. Shall we close the alliance deal with a bottle of Sake?"** Asked Gamabunta.

"Sorry Chief, I'm still 16. But the night I turn 21 I'll summon you and we'll drink with our wives making sure we don't do anything embarrassing." Naruto explained.

"**Wives you say? So you're married to Hinata-san? I swear that Jirayia has rubbed more on to you than you realize."** Gamabunta said with an anime sweat drop.

"No, far from it Chief. I wanted to be with Hinata for the rest of my life long before I even met that perv. Besides I'm the one who asked Hiashi for her hand in marriage." Naruto said smiling at Hinata getting her to blush like crazy.

After 5 hours of swimming for Naruto and Hinata, and relaxing for the toad chief, Gamabunta asked a question.

"**Naruto, where are we exactly? I've been to every great freshwater swimming hole in the five great elemental countries, but this place is new to me. So where are we?"** Asked Gamabunta.

"Simple were not in that dimension, Chief." Naruto said before going into detail about how he can travel between universes and how having there honeymoon in there own dimension is dangerous since Naruto has several bounties on his head from killing many ninja, mostly high level Jounin that were in good with there villages leaders. Gamabunta said he would keep relaxing and even said that the Zora's spring was quite clean.

Before Naruto and Hinata could leave the Zora's made them selves known.

"Halt!! Who are you to trespass into the Zora's Domain?" Asked a random Zora Guard.

"Trespassing? I had no idea that my wife and I was trespassing sir, I'm very sorry. Hinata let's go." Said Naruto before Gamabunta made himself known to the Zora's.

"**AAHHH!!!! This water is wonderful. I could relax here for hours."** Said the huge orange toad.

"What the hell is that?!" Asked the Zora Guard, who was scared senseless.

Just then a little Zora girl managed to climb to the highest point in the Domain, slipped and fell. Unfortunately she was falling towards a rock formation that could kill her. The Guard freaking out would be an understatement, he was hysterical.

"That's my daughter!!!" Yelled the guard.

Naruto knew he was too far away to fly and save the Zora girl so he did the only thing that would save her.

"Chief!!!! Save her!!!!!!" Yelled Naruto to the orange toad.

Gamabunta opened his eyes and a saw the Zora falling towards some very scary looking cliffs, so he shot his tongue out and saved her. Gamabunta then put her on his head and swam to the edge and hopped up to the higher level so the Zora girl could get off.

"**There you go little fish thing."** Gamabunta said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

Gamabunta has a soft spot for talking aquatic creatures that don't harm others for there own enjoyment.

"Thank you, mister frog." Said the little Zora child.

"**I'm a Toad thank you very much."** Said Gamabunta, before vanishing and leaving just smoke.

While Gamabunta was talking to the little Zora girl, Naruto and Hinata high tailed it out of there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Hinata managed to get away from the Zora's while Gamabunta saved the Zora girl. Soon they started there trek once again, but they were interrupted by the little Zora girl.

"Wait!!!!" The little Zora girl called out.

"Thank you for saving me, mister." The little girl said to Naruto.

"That wasn't me that was the toad, little girl." Naruto said humbly.

"If it weren't for you that toad wouldn't be here. I saw you make the toad appear, so thank you. I'm Ruta by the way." Said the Zora named Ruta.

"You're welcome Ruta. Now my wife and I must go now, goodbye!!!" Naruto said as he and Hinata left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Hinata took the southern route out of the Zora's Domain and found themselves at two businesses. A fishing pond and a Canoe rental shop, with River Rapids leading down to the Lake.

"Hinata which would you prefer to go to first? The Fishing Pond or the Canoe shop, my vision of beauty?" Naruto asked sweetly.

"How's about the fishing pond? Link gave you that rod so we might as well use it. Besides I wonder what the fish here taste like." Hinata responded.

"Then it is decided. We'll go fishing." Said Naruto before he leads Hinata to the fishing pond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto and Hinata entered the pond they found a little business, a fishing pavilion.

"Hello there. You two must be new, right?" Asked the counter girl.

"Yeah, we'd like to go fishing please Miss…" Said Naruto

"Hena and you two are?" Asked Hena.

"I'm Naruto and this is my wife Hinata." Naruto explained.

"You two are married? Aren't you two a little young?" Hena asked

"Yeah well where we come form, Hinata's family is very strict when it comes to rules and laws. And when there marriage laws came to life the marrying age minimum is well 16. We're here on our Honeymoon. Where here for another day then were out of here." Explained Naruto.

"Alright then here are your fishing poles and the canoe is out front." Hena said after Naruto paid her.

Naruto and Hinata fished for the rest of the day. Hinata managed to catch several fish including a big whopper of a Loach. While Naruto only caught mediocre fish.

"Wow, great job Hinata. The only way I can catch so many fish is if I splash them out and someone sticks them with kunai." Praised Naruto, in a kind fashion.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Mother told me that fishing helps with chakra control. Since you need patience to fish you need patience to mold chakra properly at a young age." Hinata explained to Naruto.

"Oh." Said Naruto, a little confused because he never once saw Hinata fish before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Naruto and Hinata were done fishing they went to Hena's sister Iza, who is the owner of the business next door, the Canoe Rental shop. They explained to her that they needed to get to Castle Town real fast.

"Well if you two need to get there really fast why don't you take a canoe down the tunnel, it's right out in front of the shop." Iza explained to the tiring travelers.

"Alright, but how is the Canoe going to get back up here?" Asked Hinata.

"I have a Zora working here. She brings the Canoes back up the river. It takes about 20 minutes to paddle down that river so you should be okay." Iza said before Naruto gave her the money for the Canoe and they set off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Hinata set off to canoe down the river leading to the outskirts of Castle Town. They met some obstacles along the way. Including octorocks, several Zola's, The Zora's branched cousins that evolved into hated creatures due to there mischievous ways, and a Lizafold that would not stop chasing them. Naruto took care of the octorocks and Zola's but Hinata used the Water Dragon Jutsu to take out the Lizafold.

"Wow, who knew there were so many creatures in this world?" Said Hinata, who was exhausted from using that jutsu to knock out the giant lizard.

"Anyways, were here." Naruto said before jumping out of the canoe and helping Hinata out.

When the Zora that works for Iza popped out of the water Naruto asked a question.

"Do you know a little Zora girl named Ruta?" Asked Naruto.

"Why yes, she's my niece. Let me guess, she was climbing again right?" Asked the Zora.

"Mmm hmm. Your brother or sister should do something about that. Well bye!!!" Said Naruto before he led Hinata down the road leading to Castle Town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On there way down to Castle Town, Naruto and Hinata saw several birds and animals. All ran away when they got too close.

When they got to castle town they found them selves a nice hotel in the west district.

"One room please." Naruto asked the worker behind the counter.

"How many nights sir?"

"One please." Naruto said politely.

"Here you go. Room 17, the ninth door on your left." Said the counter worker.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto and Hinata got settled in they noticed how late it was. Soon they got into bed and fell asleep with the happy couple holding each other lovingly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for CH22

News Update: I have decided the name and hair color for Naruto and Hinata's baby that they find on there way home.

Himawari, Hima for short. And Yes I'm taking that from Shin-Chan. I love Shin-Chan. And the Baby's hair will be blonde, a dirty blonde. FYI Himawari means sunflower.

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 23

Recap: Naruto and Hinata have continued there honeymoon in Hyrule by wrestling Gorons, swimming with the Zora's and canoeing down a river. I left off with the two of them going to bed in a hotel in Castle town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto woke up the next morning to see that Hinata was still asleep and had a little drool dripping out of her mouth, which Naruto thought was cute. So he decided to let her sleep and got dressed and set off to find some food for breakfast, but not before leaving a note for Hinata when she wakes up. After Naruto left he found some fruit for breakfast, but didn't buy any because he saw a bar down the road and decided to take Hinata there instead. When he got back to the hotel he found Hinata trying to grasp his body for comfort but was unsuccessful. Naruto decided to let her pull him in by poking her hands, unfortunately that resulted in Hinata pulling him into her chest, which has grown substantially in the past three years. Naruto, while happy to be face first in Hinata's boobs, still had to get her up so he did the one thing that got her up.

"Pockey."

Hinata bolted up and looked around groggy but still awake.

"No fair using the safety word to wake me up." Hinata said with a frown.

"Well it was either that or no breakfast." Naruto argued.

"Alright. What did you get?" Asked Hinata. 

"I didn't were going out. Now come on, I don't know what time they stop serving breakfast." Naruto said handing Hinata a change of clothes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the newlyweds got to Telma's Bar they found themselves being served by a woman they could have sworn was Tsunade with black hair.

"What can I get you two?" Asked Telma.

"I'll have the Waffles and the Sausages, please." Hinata said politely.

"And I'll have the Ham and Cheese Omelet with a side of Toast, please." Naruto said, just as politely.

When there food got there they ate and paid with there stomachs full. When they headed out they noticed a large parting in the crowds heading there way.

"LINK!!!!!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!!!!" Yelled a pretty lady with long blonde hair.

When she finally caught up to them she stopped and looked bewildered.

"Hey, you're not Link." Said the Lady.

"No I'm not Link. I AM a friend of his but not him.' Said Naruto.

"My apologies, I am Princess Zelda. I rule over this land, but not with an Iron fist, instead my family has been using a gentle fist." Zelda explained.

Both Naruto and Hinata started to giggle, Zelda gave them a weird look.

Naruto: "Inside joke."

Zelda: "Oh."

Hinata: "Well were off."

Naruto and Hinata then left Castle Town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Hinata then set off to the field where they first arrived.

"Well Hinata-chan, where would you like to go now?" Asked Naruto

"Can we go home know? I want to see my parents and my little sister. Besides it's her birthday in a week so we need to get home so you can take her to Goten's universe." Hinata said.

"All right, but mom's going to do the jutsu. I don't want to run the risk of going to another random world." Said Naruto before letting Keisei take control of his body.

Keisei/Naruto tore open a hole time and space and then let Naruto have full control,

"Ladies first." Naruto said politely.

"What a gentleman." Hinata said before stepping through, followed by Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the Uzumaki's stepped back into there own universe they found them selves in a field of sunflowers.

"Naruto lets go pick some flowers." Said Hinata before running off.

They spent about an hour picking flowers and doing fun stuff, including Naruto stalking his wife, until they heard a strange sound.

"WHAAAAAAH!!!!!" Screamed someone.

Both Naruto and Hinata stopped or dropped what they were doing and bolted to the noise.

They found a baby in a bundle in the middle of the field. The baby had dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Naruto-kun look, a baby!!!" Said Hinata before taking a better look with her Byakugan.

"Oh my goodness this baby is sick!!!! Naruto-kun we have to get this baby to the Hospital in the village quick!!!" Hinata said before Naruto started to sit and meditate.

The baby was found to have underdeveloped organs due to lack of breast milk in its diet.

The baby was still crying but cried softer when Hinata held it. Naruto was using the power of the Jigan Eye to contact Sasuke to use him as a medium for Instant Transmission. Naruto needs to focus when beyond five mile from Sasuke but when meditating he can contact him.

"_Sasuke, are you in the village?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Yeah, why?"_ Sasuke responded.

"_Go to the Hospital now."_ Naruto instructed.

Five minutes later.

"_Okay I'm there."_ Sasuke confirmed.

"_Good, stay put. Were bringing in a patient."_ Naruto said before opening his eyes.

"Hinata grab my hand." Said Naruto before focusing in on Sasuke's chakra signature and vanished.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Both Naruto and Hinata appeared out of thin air, lacking the puff of smoke from the Body-flicker, and ran into the hospital.

"We need a Doctor or the Hokage quick!!!!" Screamed Hinata. Tsunade was doing rounds in the hospital that day and came up to them quickly with a barrage of questions.

"When did you two get back? Why are you screaming? And why do you have a baby with you?" Asked Tsunade.

"We'll answer later just fix the baby!!!!!" Yelled Hinata before they had to stop at a doorway that keeps non-personnel out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two hours later Tsunade came out with the baby in a bundle.

Tsunade: "The baby is fine; she just needed breast milk is all. But what I should be asking you two is where did you find a baby?"

Naruto: "We found _her_ in a field on our way back from our honeymoon."

"She looked abandoned." Said Hinata with sadness in her voice.

"And my tenant said that she was left there for over a day and the scent of her mother was long gone." Said Naruto with an equal amount of sadness in his voice.

Tsunade then decided that Naruto and Hinata cared for the baby and was going to use all her power to make this baby have the best parents ever.

Tsunade: "How would you two like to adopt this little bundle of joy?"

"You mean it?" Asked Hinata.

"Yes, I do. You two would be the best thing in this little one's life." Said Tsunade before handing the baby girl to Hinata, who was smiling like crazy.

Tsunade: "What are you going to name her?"

"Himawari." Naruto said point-blank.

"Sunflower, I like it. Himawari Uzumaki, nice ring, don't you thing Tsunade-sama?" Hinata said.

"Yes, a great name. I'm going to have to teach Hinata a special Medical Ninjutsu that isn't used in battle but used for circumstances like this. It will make you capable of breastfeeding little Himawari here and she'll be just fine. But now we have to take you to the Hokage's office to make the adoption legal." Said Tsunade before they headed out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know I know, this is a short chapter but I wanted to get this out and I can't really think of anything right now.

If any readers that have Ff.n accounts and are going to review please give me suggestions. Anonymous reviewers will be deleted, of giving any suggestion because I want to be able to tell my reviewers that I'm AM going to go with there Idea or not.

Please review


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto. Or and Crossovers that collide with this story, or any other Fanfiction Crossovers with this story either.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 24

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On there way to the Hokage's tower Naruto and Hinata were getting many evil glares, more so than usual due to the fact that they rarely got any before because Naruto was engaged to the Hyuga Heiress, but now that they are carrying a baby the villagers are angrier than ever.

When they finally got to the Tower the Village Council just arrived for a meeting and when they saw a baby in Naruto's arms they want postal.

"Tsunade-sama, we can clearly see that this _demon_ here wants to adopt this baby and as the village council we have every right to stop any villager, or ninja from adopting a baby from the orphanage. Now hand over that baby to us now." Demanded one of Sarutobi's old teammates, to Naruto.

"Yes you do have the right to stop the adoption of a child from the village orphanage, but little Himawari here was found outside of the village in a sunflower field, so you have no say in this matter, so buzz off." Tsunade told the council and pushed them out of the way so Naruto and Hinata could sign there papers and be on there way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

2 Hours later

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Hinata then headed to the Uchiha Mansion to show off Himawari to Sasuke and Sakura. When they saw her Sakura was so focused on Hima she completely forgot about Sasuke.

"She's so cute!!!! Look at her little hands they are so tiny!!!!! Sasuke take a look at little Hima-chan here." Or maybe not.

"Yes she's cute but any baby we make together will be much more adorable Sakura-chan, because he or she will have you for a mother." Sasuke said smiling coyly.

Sakura then handed Himawari to Naruto and threw the Uzumaki's out the door and Sakura then pounced on Sasuke. Everything they did afterwards can't be written due to the limited rating for this site. It doesn't go up to XXX.

"Well that interesting." Said Naruto.

"Yeah it was." Hinata commented.

"Ooooh." Moaned Himawari in her cute little voice.

"Also Sakura's gonna get pregnant from this little adventure in sex." Naruto said non-chalantly.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Yelled Hinata, as they walked to the Hyuga Compound.

"Sasuke doesn't buy the scrotal seals at stores; I just give them to him. But he didn't ask for any this month and he's going to knock her up." Naruto said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One Month Later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

True as Naruto predicted Sakura was pregnant and Himawari became the Jewel of Konoha, the villagers have since stopped glaring at them and have been smiling at them, especially since Himawari is just the kind of baby that you just can't hate. Unfortunately Sakura wasn't the only Kunoichi to get pregnant. Haku and Kiba have finally gotten to the stage of there relationship where they had sex, but since Kiba didn't read the instructions for the Scrotal seal Haku is now expecting Kiba's baby, much to Tsume's annoyance. She even tried to kill Naruto for making "Defective" seals, but he explained that the most common reason for getting pregnant from using the seal is failure to read the instructions on the other side of the card. Hiashi, Hinode, and Hanabi were all happy to see the newest member of there family and Hiashi even offered to have Himawari be given the Byakugan since Hinata adopted her and she was under 4 months of age and the ritual that all Bloodline users can do to adopted members to be given there adopted families bloodline must be before 4 months after the birth. But Hinata declined and said that she wanted to have her own and that Himawari was special in her own way, and giving her the Byakugan would only spoil her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I'm sorry for not updating and for this to be so short, but I wrote it in a hurry.

Poll 1 Haku's baby

A boy

B girl

Feel free to choose a name.

Poll 2 Sakura's baby

A boy

B girl

Again choose the name.

Byeeeeeeeeeeee


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto BUT I do own the rights to Himawari the baby.

Hinata's Guardian

Recap: Naruto and Hinata have successfully adopted Himawari and have introduced her to Sasuke and Sakura and due to her overwhelming cuteness and Sasuke's comment about how Sakura's baby with him will be even cuter both Naruto and Hinata have inadvertently caused the conception of Sasuke's first child. Meanwhile Kiba and Haku have finally come together as a couple and have expressed there feelings, unfortunately Kiba failed to read the instructions for the scrotal seal and now Haku is pregnant as well.

End Recap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto was spending his last day as a lone Jounin with his new daughter Himawari. Basically he was making faces at her and she was giggling like crazy. (Watch Shin-Chan and you'll know how she sounds)

"Who's a cutie?" Naruto asked Himawari in a cutsy voice.

"Ooooh!!" Squealed the littlest Uzumaki.

"Naruto you're going to make that the way she talks when she's older." Scolded Hinata as she walked into the room.

Naruto had Himawari out in the living room on a blanket. Himawari is wearing a one piece suit that made her look like an orange bear.

"And why do you keep putting her in that bear suit? I swear she looks like an oversized Gummy Bear." Said Hinata before pick Himawari up.

"Come here Hima-chan. Come to Mommy." Said Hinata before taking her away.

"Aww, I was playing with her, what am I gonna do now?" Naruto asked with a pout.

Play your Wii. You begged me to let you get it, so use it." Said Hinata before lifting Himawari into the air and earning a squeal of delight.

"But none of the good games are out yet. All there is to play is Wii sports and Mario Party, and **I HATE MARIO PARTY!!!!!**" Complained Naruto.

"That's not my problem. Don't you have some business to attend to at the Ninja Academy?" Hinata reminded Naruto.

"Oh yeah, thanks Hun!!" Naruto said before vanishing from sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto reappeared at the Academy and watched as Konohamaru and his friends were told there teams and instructor.

"And Team 5 Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. Your instructor will be Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said before an explosion of cheering started.

"WHOOHOO!!!! Where getting Naruto for our instructor!!!!!" Yelled the Corps.

"Calm down you will all meet your instructors tomorrow, now go home and get some rest." Said Iruka before leaving.

"Well it seems that Konohamaru is quite excited to be under my wing, but that doesn't mean I will go easy on him." Naruto said to himself before vanishing again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto returned to his home to see Hinata playing with Himawari and she turned he head and reached out to Naruto. 

"Ooooh ooooh ooooh." Himawari said wanting Naruto to hold her.

Naruto walked over and took a hold of her and she started to bounce up and down in his arms. Naruto was so happy from this that he kissed her little nose and Himawari giggled again.

"Don't you just love her Naruto?" Asked Hinata.

"She's the first great thing to happen to us. Aren't you? Yes you are." Naruto said to Hinata then to Himawari.

"Eeeeeh!!!" Squealed Himawari.

"So what's for dinner?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Were going to my parents house for dinner." Hinata answered.

"Again?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, my mom can't get enough of Himawari." Hinata replied.

Alright lets go but bring her favorite toy." Naruto told Hinata while wrapping   
Himawari into a blanket.

"You mean her stuffed nine tailed fox?" Hinata asked.

"That's the one." Naruto said before they headed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On there way to the Hyuga compound they saw Ino and Shikamaru walking by.

"HIMAWARI!!!!!!!!" Screamed Ino.

Ino is absolutely in love with Himawari and wants to have a kid soon with Shikamaru so they can be friends.

"Eeeeeeoooooh." Himawari said when she saw Ino and Shikamaru.

Ohhh, she said my name!!! You have a smart little baby here Hinata." Ino said while looking at Himawari.

"If only I could get Shikamaru to go all the way in bed we'd have a friend for your little girl already in the oven." Ino said staring daggers a Shikamaru.

"Like I'd really do something that stupid. Your dad would kill me and then our child would be father-less would you want that Ino?" Shikamaru said.

"Well no." Ino said downtrodden.

"Then we'll wait a few years. Speaking of non-conceptual sex, Naruto do you have any extra scrotal seals?" Shikamaru asked getting a grin from Ino.

"Not on me, but here's a coupon. That will get you a free one at any place that sells them." Naruto said handing the coupon before heading off to the Hyuga compound.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they got there Hanabi was the first to get a hold of Himawari and squealed with delight. Hinode kept hovering and asking to hold her but Hanabi kept shooting her down. When Dinner rolled around Hiashi asked Naruto for a coupon for a seal and Naruto gave him five and a malicious grin.

When they left the Hyuga compound they bumped into Tsunade and she just kept kissing Himawari.

"Come on granny, she's gonna be a hickey when your done with her." Naruto complained.

"Fine, here. Be sure to pick your team up tomorrow Naruto." Tsunade said reminding him of his responsibility.

"Yeah I know. Bye-bye!!!" Naruto said as he and Hinata left for there house.

When they got home they put Himawari to bed and spent the night watching TV and holding each other, before going to bed themselves as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for chapter 25

Poll1 Naruto messes with the Corps and passes them after an extremely simple solution.

A yes

B no

Poll2 Naruto gives them Himawari Diaper detail for a month of D-rank missions.

A Yes

B Yes

Please review in great detail. Tell me anything you want besides Flames. Give me suggestions on future chapters tell me what to make of Sakura's birth, ANYTHING!!!!!!!

Ja Ne


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 26

Recap: Naruto has been assigned to Konohamaru and his friends as there Jounin instructor. Himawari has been getting the attention of all the women of Konoha.

End Recap

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It is the morning of Naruto's team meeting and unfortunately Hinata has been called to the Hyuga compound to accompany her father and mother on a trip with the Daimyo to discuss matters with the other countries Daimyo's and there countries top clans. So Naruto must take Himawari with him to meet his team. When he gets to the Academy he sticks his head in and says hello.

"Team 5?"

Konohamaru and company follow him outside to a training ground and start to ask questions.

"So ask me anything you want but only one question per person."

Konohamaru asks first.

"Why do you have your daughter with you?" asks the monkey summoner.

"Hinata's out of town and everyone else is either busy or Shikamaru would just say that it is troublesome. Also Himawari here loves to be with me. Next?"

Udon raised his hand.

"When will Hinata be back?" Asked Udon.

"Tomorrow night I think."

Moegi raised her hand next.

"When are we going to start missions?" Asked Moegi

"After a little test. You three are to take these three bells from me. We will start after Himawari gets her diaper changed and we will end the test if none of you have gotten a bell when she needs a change again." Explained Naruto while Himawari was dropping a big load in her diaper.

Naruto changed her, summoned a Gamakichi and gave him a bag of malted milk balls to dispose of the smelly ball of funk. The test began when Naruto came back to the grounds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hmm looks like Konohamaru and company know the basics of stealth, but even Himawari here could find those three." Naruto said to himself.

Konohamaru tried several times to get the bells from Naruto but they all ended up with him either face down in the dirt, hanging in a tree rodeo fashion, and finally tied to a post.

Udon used various types of water Ninjutsu to distract Naruto, but due to Naruto's ability to fly he was taken down a peg. Finally Moegi tried using various projectile maneuvers to throw Naruto off guard, but due to Himawari being in a baby carrier on Naruto's chest Moegi held back every time and failed. Three hours later Team 5 was all tied to posts and Himawari looked like she was ready to drop another load.

"So have any of you figured out what the problem with your tactics were? And I can tell you know it wasn't teamwork your reports in class said you three worked the best as a team so I didn't have to test you for that. Now what DIDN'T you three try to do to get a bell?" Naruto asked his students.

Just as Himawari was starting to scrunch her face in an attempt to poop Konohamaru figured out what they were doing wrong.

"May we please have the bells?" Konohamaru asked politely.

"Yeah sure whatever." Naruto said before tossing each a bell and Himawari finally sighed with relief from finally pooping.

"Now that it is official that you three are ninja your first mission is …" Naruto paused.

"YES?!?!?!?!" Asked Team 5

"…to change Himawari's diaper." Naruto said before handing his smelly daughter to his students before dropping his diaper bag and vanishing before they could protest. Udon finds a note and it says…

'Changing the diapers of my daughter is considered a B rank mission, due to the fact that even I am apprehensive about doing this, so consider yourselves lucky.'

Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi each had horrifying looks on there faces when the smell hit there noses. Eventually they changed the diaper and Himawari was smiling again, mostly because her daddy showed up when they were finished.

"It seems that Himawari has been changed, good job team." Naruto said before picking up his daughter.

"You had better not be making us do this every day Sensei. Or so help me I'll make sure Himawari is an only child." Konohamaru said holding a kunai getting ready to throw it at Naruto's pants.

"Don't worry diaper detail will only be when Hinata is gone for the day, or possibly if Himawari's still in diapers when Hinata gets pregnant with our first child by birth. If I have anything to say about it Hinata will never be gone for longer than a few hours." Naruto said while cuddling Himawari.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and his team then went to Tsunade and confirmed there Shinobi-ship. Naruto dismissed his team and then took Himawari around town. They went to book stores, the grocery store to get Himawari some baby food, and finally the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino was so happy to see Himawari, but Himawari was focused on the gold ribbon behind the counter. When Ino saw that she had an idea.

When Naruto and Hima-chan left the shop Himawari was wearing a crown of gold ribbons and flowers on her little head, she was happy beyond belief.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day came and went. Naruto actually had Ino take care of Himawari and Team 5 chased after the Daimyo wife's cat all day. When night came so did Hinata. When she got home she found Naruto asleep in the living room with Himawari pulling his hair.

"Hima-chan please don't do that to daddy's hair. He'll go prematurely bald and I don't want that." Said Hinata before taking her daughter and putting her to bed where the littlest Uzumaki promptly went to sleep.

Hinata then woke Naruto and told him it's time to go to bed. Which he retaliated with the question of why she woke him in the first place. Hinata jus shook her head and took him to bed.

"Konohamaru and his friends passed yesterday. And as soon as they passed I gave them a B-rank mission." Naruto told his soul mate.

"Oh? And what dangerous B-rank mission did they do?" Hinata asked her soul mate.

"They changed Himawari's diaper." Naruto said before falling asleep.

"Yeah that is of B-rank difficulty." Hinata said to herself before dozing off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for chapter 26

Poll 1 Naruto goes back to get the Master Sword

A Yes

B No

Poll 2 Sasuke goes with them to get a Rupie to make into a Necklace for Sakura to wear during there wedding.

A Yes

B No

Review to your fullest abilities. By that I mean GIVE DETAILS!!!!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, BUT I do own the dirty blonde Himawari.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 27

Recap: Naruto has passed Team 5 consisting of Konohamaru and his friends. Himawari was changed by the team as there first b rank mission.

End recap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and his team have started there day by going to Tsunade for there missions after 2 months of d rank missions. Naruto still refuses to let them do anything higher than D due to them lacking any major increase in there skills. After getting there mission for the day Jirayia bursts into the room in tattered clothes and a roughed up face.

"Orochimaru…alive…sound…me…hurt badly…escape…made here…in time." Those were the words that the world's biggest perv managed to utter before passing out.

Tsunade inspected him and discovered that his injuries were not of those one receives form general beatings, they were from Shinobi. Naruto rushed Jirayia to the Hospital and his team followed. When Jirayia woke up after 3 days he explained that he was investigating the 'remains' of the Sound Village, when he discovered that Orochimaru was still alive.

"**THE HOMO SURVIVED THE SPIRIT BOMB!!!!!!!!!"** Naruto said in fury.

Jirayia explained that Orochimaru is proficient in the use of the Earth Substitution Jutsu and most likely created a duplicate and switched it. His arms may have been useless but he has been able to do the substitution jutsu without hand seals for a long time. It was then that Naruto decided on something serious.

"Tsunade-sama, I request a week off of duty to retrieve the Master Sword. I'm going to drive that blade through his heart of I have to kill him, I will." Naruto said with venom in his words that made his students shaky and Udon's snot drop fall off, that serious.

"When Jirayia fully recovers I want him teaching my team while I'm gone. There are some things he should teach Konohamaru since his teacher IS his new students grandson." Naruto requested of Tsunade, who whole heartedly agreed to, just to make Jirayia squirm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On his way home Naruto walked by Sasuke and he joined him.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think I should get Sakura for her wedding dress? Cause I can't think of anything." Sasuke said point blank.

"Why don't you come with me to Hyrule? They're famous for there jewelry. I'm heading there to get the Master Sword back. The reason is Orochimaru is still alive." Naruto said without changing his facial features.

"Aww man, I KNEW something like this was going to happen. I saw a surge of chakra on that stalker last time we saw him and I thought he was just mad at finally dying. I guess not." Sasuke groaned while the two best friends got to Naruto's house.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Hinata asked while hold Himawari.

"Getting ready to go back to Hyrule, Sasuke's coming we're going to get a gem for Sakura's dress." Naruto explained, Sasuke explained about Orochimaru while Naruto kept stuffing things into a scroll.

"I'm coming too. I want Link and Llia to meet Himawari. Besides she cries whenever her daddy is gone for more than 6 hours. Remember that one time you were gone all day?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah, that cat may be getting old but it has better evasion skills than most ninja or even Kage at that." Naruto said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day Naruto, Hinata and Himawari, and Sasuke were all gathered in Naruto's back yard with Sakura to see them off.

"So you're going to get me something nice for the dress?" Sakura asked Sasuke, the father of her three month old bulge in her belly.

"Yes, I'm going to get you something very nice, only the best for the prettiest mother of an Uchiha in the world alive." Sasuke said earning a kiss from Sakura.

"Are you two done yet? If you don't finish now you're not coming." Naruto said like a dad in a van full of screaming kids.

"Fine let's go." Sasuke said before Naruto ripped a hole in time and space and the four of them walked through.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for chapter 27.

I'm probably going to get a lot of flames for this but I shan't update until NeoKenshin and I are done with our little project. AND NO GUESSING!!!!! Anyone who guesses will be blocked from reading, and yes I can do that.

Poll 1 Himawari gets the Triforce of Wisdom

A Yes

B No

Poll 2 Llia and Malon are sick and Hinata takes care of them.

A Yes

B No

Review but NO FLAMES!!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 28

Recap: Naruto, Hinata, Himawari, and Sasuke have all gone to Hyrule.

End Recap

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Naruto, his family, and his best friend stepped into Hyrule they found themselves just outside of Ordon Village.

"So is this where the Sword is, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Not quite here, in the forest. There I a guide and he has been there four time where as I have been there twice." Naruto explained.

As Naruto and company walked through the village they ran into, you guessed it, Malon.

"Naruto's back!!!!" Malon yelled before running off to her mother.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Malon, she's the Chiefs daughter. I saved her twice in her life, I tell you she can't handle cattle to save her life, I had to do that." Naruto explained on there way to Link's house.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Link asked.

"I need the Sword again. Orochimaru survived, the Blade will kill him. But even after that I have a feeling that I will still need it." Naruto said with sage-like wisdom in his voice.

"Alright I'll take you again, and who's the new guy?" Link said.

"This is Sasuke; he's here to get a gem for his fiancée's wedding dress." Naruto explained.

"I've got just the thing for you. I picked it up on my travels before settling down with Llia." Link walked up to his trunk and pulled out a beautiful Triforce Pendant, but there was a major flaw, the gem was missing.

"I could never find the right color gem for it for Llia and these are styled for wedding dresses. What color does your girlfriend have for hair?" Link said.

"Pink, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh then a red gem would be perfect. Llia's perfect gem to compliment her hair with this pendant is silver and those are really hard to find. The Red ones are easier those are all over the place." Link explained.

"Link and I will keep an eye out for a red gem for you Sasuke." Naruto said to Sasuke before he and Link left to get the Master Sword.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While the Blondes were out in the woods Sasuke took the time to meditate and Malon was trying to get the fire going.

"Mommy!!! I can't get the fire going!!! My arm hurts!!!" Malon whined.

"Fire? I can make fire easy." Sasuke said after getting out of his trance.

"Show me where you want it and it'll be blazing in no time." Sasuke said proudly.

"Here." Malon said pointing to the fire place.

Sasuke's hands blurred for two seconds and stopped at the Tiger Seal.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!!!" Sasuke lit the fire and the pot was boiling in no time.

Hinata helped Llia with the food while Sasuke entertained Malon with stories of his adventures with Naruto in the ANBU field. Several hours later Naruto and Link returned and had the Master Sword. Fortunately they came back unscathed and were still able to do back flips. Hinata introduced Himawari to Llia and Link earlier, before the boys went to the woods, and Llia went crazy for Himawari, who loved it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day Sasuke accidentally fell from the edge of the river into it and soaked not only himself but Hinata and Himawari as well. This distracted Naruto while opening the tear in time and space. When they stepped through the portal everything looked fine but in reality it was far different from the Konohagakure they know and love.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it for Chapter 28 Chapter 29, 30, and 31 will all be very special.

If you love the work of NeoKenshin you are going to go nuts for the next three chapters.

No Polls but still review.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Neither NeoKenshin or RasenganFin own Naruto. NK Owns the Illumina Concept and other stuff he thought of. Where as I RasenganFin own Himawari.

Hinata's Guardian

Super Crossover Special! Naruto meets…Naruto????

Fanfiction Disclaimer: Neither NeoKenshin or RasenganFin own Akemi, Dragon Man 180 does he gives us permission, well at least to NeoKenshin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been another day in Konoha. Naruto had just recently returned from Hyrule after going to retrieve the Master Sword. He had a bad feeling that after Orochimaru's false demise, he and his followers were planning something big, so he felt he should be ready. Not only that, but Hinata wanted to show little Himawari to Link and Ilia. Plus Sasuke had wanted to check out Hyrule for a gift for Sakura, namely a Red Rupee to make into a necklace. He also found a charm in the shape of the Triforce, the symbol of Hyrule. Everything seemed normal returning to Konoha…or did it?

"Naruto, are you ok?" Hinata asked, seeing Naruto feel winded.

"I don't know, for some reason, using the Dimension Jutsu took more out of me." Naruto replied. "I should feel fine in an hour or so."

"Well that's good. I need to get home anyway. I'm almost out of supplies for Hima-chan!" Hinata said.

"Plus I do miss Sakura. I wonder how she's been since we left." Sasuke asked.

"She's fine. You know her. Besides, being gone like this only makes coming home so much better…if you know what I mean." Naruto said with a wink.

"Oh yeah…I know exactly what you mean!" Sasuke replied.

"Oh brother!" Hinata replied. She just looked at Hima and tickled her under her chin.

"Those two are just silly aren't they Hima-chan?" Hima just laughed as she was being tickled.

"Naruto, something doesn't feel right." Keisei said. "I have a strange feeling that this isn't where we're supposed to be."

"_How could it not be Oka-san? It's Konoha. I mean everything's here. The Hokage Monument, Ichiraku's, it's all the same." Naruto replied._

"Well, just stay alert. I don't want anything to happen to my kits now." Keisei replied.

"_Don't worry we will." Naruto said._

"Naruto, is everything ok?" Hinata asked.

"Oka-san said she felt something isn't right. She said this might not be where we're supposed to be." Naruto replied.

"You know she usually is right about things like this." Hinata said, feeling a little unsure.

"Yeah, but it could be that we're both a little tired from using the Dimension Jutsu." Naruto said.

"Well come on you two. Let's get going." Sasuke said. "Besides, I want to go by the flower shop to pick up some flowers for Sakura."

"Fine, fine. We'll go to the flower shop, then we meet up with Baa-chan." Naruto said.

The four headed into town to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It wasn't an easy trip there, since Naruto noticed that no one stared at him, or felt frightened by the fact that he held the Kyuubi inside. What even freaked the group out the most…was who left the shop before they got there!

"Naruto…were those two girls who I think they were?" Sasuke said, seeing two girls about 13 leave the flower shop.

"I think so…if you mean Sakura and Ino." Naruto replied, looking confused. "But why do they look so young?

"Maybe it was someone else?" Hinata asked.

"Couldn't be. But let's follow them just in case." Naruto said. "They could be some Sound ninja in disguise."

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked.

"Positive. Come on, let's go." Naruto said.

The three followed Sakura and Ino over to Training Ground 3. They hid behind some trees for cover and noticed that there were nine more teens. What shocked them the most was what they saw next. Five of them had fox ears and tails!

"_Oka-san, what's the deal? I didn't know there were people with fox ears and tails in Konoha!" Naruto asked._

"There aren't! They must be using henge!" Keisei replied.

"_So they must be Sound ninja! I knew Orochimaru was up to something!" Naruto said._

"Right now wait and see what they do. It's best to size up the situation before attacking." Keisei replied. "Plus we need to make sure Hima stays safe."

"_Understood." Naruto said._

Meanwhile…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey where are Kiba, Shino, and Lee?" Sakura asked.

"They're off in Moon Country. They got asked to escort a family back to their home. I hear it's got a nice beach resort." Kin said.

"Hmm, maybe we can all go on vacation there sometime." Kasumi said. "So you guys up for some training today?"

"Sure. But why don't we do something fun." Hinata asked.

"What did you have in mind Hina-chan?" Naruto said.

"_Hina-chan?" Naruto thought._

"Well, we could play shinobi ultimate frisbee." Hinata said, pulling out a frisbee from her pack. "It's chakra enhanced so we can use jutsu with it too. I also got some goal nets to set up too."

"Hinata that is so cool! Come on, let's set up the nets!" Haku said.

"_That can't be Hinata! She's standing right here next to me!" Naruto thought._

The 11 teens got the nets set up and were ready to go. All that was left was to choose teams.

"Ok how should we do this?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll sit out. My ankle hasn't fully healed after I sprained it last mission." Kin said. "I'll play referee."

"That works. Also since Sakura doesn't have Illumina Power, we'll go without it to be fair." Haku added.

"Ok now let's divide up the teams." Kasumi said. "Hey I got an idea! Why don't we do couples on teams?"

"Ok, but you and Sasuke can't be on Naruto and Hinata's team." Neji said. "That's way too unfair, having four hanyou on one team."

"Crud." Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"Alright, lets do it like this. Why not have me, Sasuke, Haku, Neji and Tenten against Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, and Sakura?" Kasumi said. "We may have one more hanyou, but you got Naruto, and he's practically a team by himself!"

'That's perfect! Come on guys let's get this game started!" Naruto said. "Oh hey, what should we call the teams?"

"I think I know the perfect name for our team Naru-chan! Since we have the Wind, Water, Earth, and Wood Knights, plus Sakura's name means Cherry Blossom, why not call ourselves 'Nature's Revolution!'" Hinata said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but then realized the last time she came up with a crazy idea like that; it ended up being their new activation code.

"Hinata, is it me, or do you always come up with the coolest ideas in the strangest ways?" Sakura asked.

"Comes from being around Naruto all the time." Hinata said, giving him a small kiss.

"Ok that works. Well since we have Fire, Light, Ice, Lightning, and Metal, what can we make of that?" Kasumi asked.

"What about…Team Shining Force?" Tenten asked. "Because Fire, Light, and Lightning all have a way to shine in the dark, and Ice and Metal can reflect light."

"I'm cool with that." Sasuke said.

"Same here." Neji said.

"Then it's settled! Nature's Revolution vs. Shining Force!" Kin said. "Take your positions and let's get ready!"

Back in behind the trees.

"Naruto, that can't be us can it?" Hinata asked. I mean, we're right here?"

"Now that you mention it, their Sakura and Ino didn't even make a move towards me!" Sasuke added. "Plus their Haku was all over Neji, and he acted like Tenten never existed!"

"You guys, something isn't right at all and we need to put a stop to this now!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I felt a strange presence…almost like it was my own demonic energy here." Keisei said. "But there's no way that could be possible!"

"_I think I'm having that bad feeling you had Oka-san." Naruto replied._

Back to the field…

(Team Nature's Revolution)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok, who do we want as goalie?" Ino asked.

"We could use Naruto, since he has Kage Bunshin. He can make tons to block the goal." Sakura said.

"That's not bad, but then if they have Tenten or Haku as goalie they'll have three boys on the field." Hinata said.

"Have me as goalie! I can use my body expansion, and you all are much faster than me anyway." Chouji said.

"Perfect! This way we can keep Ino on the field near the goal to use her Mind Transfer on them to get the frisbee when they're about to try to score." Hinata said. "Naruto can play mid field since he can send clones out wherever, and Sakura and I will play near their goal."

"That's an awesome strategy Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Like I said, I got more than ears and tails when I took that blood oath with Kasumi-chan!" Hinata replied.

(Team Shining Force)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok, chances are they're gonna have Naruto in the middle. They'll also keep Ino near their goal since she can use her Mind Transfer Jutsu." Sasuke said.

"That means we need to keep someone fast, and someone with power up front." Neji said.

"I'll cover Naruto. I can also use Kage Bunshin, so I'll stay in the middle. Tenten is awesome with range, so have her cover the back area." Kasumi said.

"I'll play goalie since I can set up my Ice Mirrors as defense. Unless they put some major power in those throws, our goal is safe." Haku said.

"Perfect! That means Sasuke and Neji will play up front. Come on guys! Let's show em how we play frisbee!" Kasumi said.

The playing field…

"Ok, we'll go to 10 points! All jutsu are allowed. Is everyone ready!" Kin asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone responded.

"Then let's go!" Kin said, throwing the frisbee in center. Naruto was the first to get it and the game kicked in.

"Hina-chan, catch!" Naruto said, throwing her the frisbee. She was going for an easy score so she was going to distract Haku while she passed to Sakura.

"Got it Naruto! Sakura, high speed pass coming at ya!" Hinata yelled, passing the frisbee.

"Hey Haku, want pictures of Neji-kun?"

"Pictures of Neji! What! Where!" Haku said, not knowing Sakura was throwing the frisbee in her goal. Luckily, she had already set up her ice mirrors as defense.

"Alright free…hey what the!" Sakura said, watching the frisbee bounce off the ice mirror. It was a perfect setup for Tenten to get into the action.

"Sweet! It's all mine now!" Tenten said, placing two scrolls beside her. The scrolls burst into smoke, spiraling up in the air. She then jumped up in the spiral and grabbed the frisbee. "Block this! SOUSHOURYUU: FRISBEE STYLE! (Rising Twin Dragons: Frisbee Style)" Instantly she used a transformation on all her sealed weapons, turning them into frisbees. With that she released a barrage of frisbees headed straight towards the goal.

"Not this time Tenten!" Chouji said, forming several seals. "You got frisbees, I got mud missiles! DOTON: DORYUUDAN! (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile)" Instantly Chouji's Earth Dragon appeared, shooting thousands of mud balls at the frisbee barrage.

"_Chouji can use Earth Jutsu? Since when did that happen? And Tenten has never tried using transformation jutsu on her weapons!" Sasuke thought. He used his Jigan to confer with Naruto that there was definitely something wrong. "Naruto, this isn't right at all! Just who are they?"_

"_I really don't know, but they're about to be in serious trouble!" Naruto said telepathically._

"Crud!" Tenten said. "Neji, try for a combo!" She threw the frisbee while she was still in the air, hoping Neji would catch it.

"Sasuke, give me a boost!" Neji said, running towards him.

"Gotcha!" Sasuke replied, setting up to launch Neji.

"I don't think so Sasuke!" Ino said, with her hands in a familiar style. "SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU! (Art of the Valentine, AKA Mind Transfer Jutsu)"

"What the…!" Sasuke said, when he heard Ino. He knew he had only a split second before she took control of him. Luckily he had a little bit of cover.

"What! Crud! I'm in Kasumi instead of Sasuke!" Ino said. Kasumi jumped in front of Sasuke at the last minute and took the jutsu, so Sasuke and Neji could perform their combo.

"Thanks Kasumi!" Sasuke said. "Time to fly Neji!"

"Going airborne!" Neji said, as Sasuke threw him up in the air. Neji caught hold of the frisbee Tenten threw and got ready to add his touch to the game.

"KAITEN!" Neji began his rotation in midair and released the frisbee at an unreal speed. The frisbee shot past Chouji's Earth Dragon and into the goal, giving Neji's team the first point.

"Score!" Tenten screamed.

"Lucky shot!" Ino said. "Release!" She went back to her own body, feeling bad that she missed Sasuke.

"Maybe next time Ino-chan!" Kasumi said.

"That's one point for Shining Force!" Kin said, getting the frisbee back. "Get ready! GO!" She threw the frisbee high into the air.

"Time to get serious! TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto said. Instantly he formed about 50 clones, all of them rushing to block the other team. He was easily able to get the frisbee, and knew it was time to break through Haku's defense. He started forming a Rasengan and put the frisbee on top, causing it to spin at an unbelievable speed. What he did next was even more surprising. He pushed the Rasengan chakra into the frisbee, causing it to glow blue with energy. "Haku-chan, try to block this! FRISBEE RASENGAN!" He then threw the frisbee with force, causing it to scream towards Haku.

"Sorry brother dear, but that's not gonna work! DEMONIC ICE MIRRORS!" Haku formed a simple half seal, causing a line of ice mirrors to appear in the path of the screaming frisbee. The frisbee itself blasted through her ice mirrors, shattering them instantly. But Haku's defense was working. The frisbee was losing speed and by the time it got to the last mirror, it only got ¾ of the way through. "Hey Naruto, try again!!"

Back behind the trees…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok Sasuke, those are definitely some of Orochimaru's lackeys. Somehow they've copied our jutsu." Naruto said.

"But how! The Kaiten is only known by the Hyuuga Main House, and Neji! How could that Neji know how to use it?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, but I see some dead Sound ninja right now. Come on Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Right behind you!" Sasuke said, following behind.

"Guys, wait! Maybe they aren't…" Hinata said, before Naruto and Sasuke took off into the sky. "Enemies."

Back to the field…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I got you this time Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"You won't have anyone you pathetic Sound Ninja!" screamed a voice…that strangely sounded like an older Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what's with the Sound ninja thing?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't say anything!" Naruto said.

"Yeah you did! You deepened your voice too! Dude, that wasn't cool!"

"That's because he didn't say it! I did!" said the voice again. Everyone turned to see two ninja…that made things even weirder.

"Naruto? Wait…that can't be him! He's standing right here!" Sakura said. "And who's that guy looking like Sasuke?"

"Wait, I know. It's Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin. They're probably trying to play a stupid joke on us." Naruto said.

"Stupid joke? Trust me, we're looking at the stupid joke!" the older Naruto said. "Hey Sasuke, let's blast em!"

"You read my mind!" replied the older Sasuke. Both he and the Naruto held up their hands and fired two energy blasts at the younger shinobi.

"What the! Just what do you two think you're doing!" Kasumi screamed.

"Look I don't know who you are, and frankly, I don't care. All I know is that you are all gonna die!" Older Naruto replied, firing another energy blast.

"Ok, these can't be Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin." Younger Naruto said.

"Then they're a threat to Konoha!" Younger Sasuke replied.

"Looks like it's time to change clothes! Sakura, you and Kin get to safety. We don't know how powerful these guys are!" Kasumi said.

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Sakura said, as she and Kin ran towards the trees. Unknown to the two, the older Hinata had used her Byakugan and began to examine their chakra signatures.

"Hey Sasuke, looks like we're in for a fight!" Older Naruto said.

"You bet we are! Let's have a ball Naruto!" Older Sasuke said.

"First of all, he's not Naruto, and you're not Sasuke! WE ARE!" Younger Naruto screamed.

"Ok look. For the sake of confusion, just call them Naruto and Sasuke. You two will be Kitsune Naruto and Kitsune Sasuke." Haku said.

"Why do we have to change?" K. Naruto asked.

"It's just until we get rid of these two!" Kasumi replied.

"Whatever! Let's just do this and get back to our game!" K. Sasuke said, flicking his wrist. Everyone else did the same and got ready to take the match to a new level.

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure. But like it will really help." Sasuke said.

"Oh we'll show you!" K. Naruto replied.

"SUPER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Everyone said, activating their powers.

"A costume change? Oh please!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"We'll show you a costume change!" K. Naruto replied, as his hand started to glow green. "AIR BLADE!"

"Ha! You think some stupid green light show is gonna stop us from killing you?" Naruto said, laughing as he held up his hand and blocked the blades. One did get past, and cut his face…instantly telling him that something wasn't right.

"So you think we're playing now?" K. Naruto asked.

"Ok, kid…you're dead!" Naruto replied, gathering energy in his hands, in midair.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…"

"Uh, Naruto…I think you pissed him off!" Haku said.

"Run like little girls!" Kasumi screamed.

"HA!" Naruto yelled, firing his Kamehameha wave at the team. It pierced the ground, creating a small crater, causing the others to realize…they were gonna have to go full power to take on Naruto and Sasuke.

"What kind of attack was that!" K Hinata asked.

"I dunno, but we can't let them get away from here! They could easily destroy Konoha!" Haku replied.

"Well if that cheap knockoff of me wants to fly around like he's all that, he's got another thing coming!" K. Naruto said. "BANKAI!"

"Bankai?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright fly boy! Time to take you down!" K. Naruto said, creating a green swirling ball in his hand that started forming a shuriken.

"Wait, is he using…" Naruto said.

"Block this! WIND RASEN-SHURIKEN!" K. Naruto screamed, flying as fast as he could to ram the Rasen-shuriken into his other persona.

"Alright kid, I've had enough!" Naruto replied, forming his own Wind Rasengan.

"FUUTON: RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed his own Rasengan into K. Naruto's attack, instantly blowing the two apart in a massive explosion.

"NARUTO!" K Hinata screamed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Looking from the forest, the older Hinata knew…they were in Konoha, but not their

Konoha. After looking at the chakra signatures of everyone she realized they were exactly the same as everyone back at home, including her younger self! She did notice the extra chakra in the Kitsune and saw that no one was using a disguise. That's when she decided she had to stop her Naruto and Sasuke from hurting the others.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked, walking up to Sakura and Kin who were taking cover from the fight.

"Not now Hinata…Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, when she saw the older Hinata. "But you…you can't be."

"Trust me, I am Hinata, but not the one you know. I'm really from another dimension." Hinata said.

"You're…like Kasumi!" Sakura said. "But how? There's no way! Kin, please tell me I'm seeing things!"

"Sakura, I'm just as confused as you are!" Kin said.

"Look, my Naruto, the older one out there fighting actually knows a jutsu that can open dimensions. Chances are he brought us to a similar Konoha." Hinata said.

"Well, considering Kasumi is from another world as well, that doesn't surprise me." Sakura said.

"Then it's good to know that you understand what's going on." Hinata said. "I knew something wasn't right when you weren't all over your Sasuke."

"Well, I lost him a long time ago. He's engaged anyway." Sakura replied.

"Really? To who? Never mind, I have to stop my crazy husband and his best friend or your friends may be in big trouble." Hinata said.

"Husband! You mean you and Naruto…just how old are you?" Sakura asked.

"We're 17. I guess you could say in my world, I got married when I was 16." Hinata replied.

"Oh yeah, can you watch her for me?" She gently placed the sleeping Himawari in Sakura's arms.

"Who is this little cutie?" Sakura asked.

"Himawari, she's my adopted daughter." Hinata replied.

"Hinata, she's adorable!" Sakura replied. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of her for you. Just try to stop all of them so no one gets hurt!"

"I just hope I can. When those two get into a fighting mode, it's hard to stop them!" Hinata said, running to the field.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Across town, Akane had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. She felt as if there was another Kyuubi in Konoha.

"Akane-chan, are you ok?" Mikoto asked.

"I just had a strange feeling. It's like there's another Kyuubi no Kitsune here in Konoha." Akane replied, looking out the window.

"Are you sure? It could be that you've been putting in a lot of hours at the hospital." Mikoto replied. "Even Tsunade-sama has been feeling worn down."

"I don't know Miki-chan. It's just that I've never felt like this before." Akane said, noticing Momoko just ran into her office.

"Akane-kouhi, we gotta hurry! I just got news that Team Illumina is in a huge battle, and their losing!" Momoko said.

"What! Who are they fighting!" Akane replied.

"This is the weird part…they're fighting Naruto and Sasuke!" Momoko exclaimed.

"NARUTO AND SASUKE!" Mikoto and Akane said.

Back at Training Ground 3…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Team Illumina was hurting badly! In just a short time they had been overpowered by the older Naruto and Sasuke. Chouji tried to protect the team with his Diamond Armor, but a Kaoken powered Naruto had dropped him in seconds! Ino was the next to go after catching a direct look at Sasuke's Jigan powered Mangekyo Sharingan. Tenten put up a good fight, but even her fully powered Reflection Force couldn't stop the two using the Dragon of Darkness Flame technique. She drained every last ounce of energy she had into throwing back the twin dark dragons, but that had even failed. Even the combined power of Neji and Haku's Crystal Thunder, Naruto and Hinata's Tsunami Strike, and Kasumi and Sasuke's Star Flare Burst did minimal damage to the two. The older Hinata had tried all she could to reason with her Naruto and Sasuke, but those two remained as pig headed as ever.

"For the love of Kami, stop this you two!" Hinata screamed. Her Naruto and Sasuke had already fused into Saruto, and had been easily toying out the Illumina Knights.

"Stay out of this Hinata! We're going to enjoy killing these Sound rejects!" Saruto replied. "They're lucky I can't use the Master Sword to cut them to shreds!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! They aren't Sound ninja!" Hinata cried. Unfortunately when Naruto and Sasuke fused, they were almost impossible to reason with. As for the Illumina Knights, they were at their limit!

"Crap! Not even our Bankai power can take these creeps out!" K. Sasuke said.

"It's bad enough that they took out Chouji and Ino! Even Tenten's Reflection Force wasn't enough!" Neji replied, holding his arm.

"And I still don't get what's up with those third eyes!" K. Sasuke asked.

"I don't care! These ninja wannabes are not going to take me out so easily!" Kasumi said, struggling to her feet. "Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Haku, it's time we bring out the big gun!"

"Will it be enough Kasumi-chan?" K. Hinata asked. (The team saw the other Hinata, and decided to call the younger one Kitsune Hinata for the time being.)

"I really don't know! But we gotta do something!" Kasumi replied. "Come on, if we can't stop them now, then we might as well kiss Konoha goodbye!"

"That's one thing that won't happen!" K. Naruto replied.

"So you have some fight left in you eh?" Saruto asked. He simply laughed at his weak opponents, knowing that they'd all be dead soon anyway. "Why don't we do this? I'll actually let you get in one last attack while I charge up the move of your demise."

"Too bad you won't get to use that move!" K. Naruto replied.

"You two stop this now! They haven't done anything wrong! Why should you try to kill them!" Hinata pleaded.

"Because it will be fun to see Orochimaru's subordinates dead!" Saruto replied.

"I don't know why he thinks we work for Orochimaru, but he's going to be sorry after this!" K. Sasuke said.

"Alright weaklings! Give us your best shot!" Saruto replied, as he began gathering energy for his final attack…the Big Bang Kamehameha.

"Guys, we put every ounce of chakra we have in this attack! He's going to regret messing with the power of the Kitsune Royal Family!" Kasumi said, as she started forming hand seals.

"_Kitsune Royal Family?" Keisei thought._

"Alright you! Prepare to feel our wrath!" Haku said, as she was glowing red from her chakra.

"You who dare endanger Konoha will fail." "K. Sasuke said.

"We are the future of this village and will protect it with our lives!" K. Hinata added.

"Not even a freak like you can stop us!" K. Naruto said.

"For we are the children of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Kasumi said. She and everyone else finished the seals for their jutsu…and knew there was no turning back.

"Kyubbi…" Hinata said.

"No…" Saruto said.

"Kitsune?" Keisei said. "Boys stop the attack! Don't attack them!"

"SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU!" cried the five hanyou. Within seconds a giant golden fox appeared before them. Its mouth opened only to fire a massive wave of flame towards Saruto.

"That's all you got! Try this on for size! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" Saruto screamed, before firing his attack. The two attacks collided, causing a stalemate between the fighters.

"There's no way! We have the combined power of over two Nine Tails!" Haku said.

"Then we just need to give it more power!" K. Naruto said.

"How do we do that!" K. Hinata asked.

"Force your remaining Illumina Power into the jutsu! It's the only way we're going to overpower him!" Kasumi said. She and the others started forcing every ounce of remaining Illumina Power they had into the jutsu. It was enough to give them a slight edge…or so they though.

"That's all they have! This is too easy!" Saruto said, easily increasing the power of his attack. The size of his Kamehameha wave grew and started forcing back the Illumina Team's jutsu.

"No way! How! Where did he get his power!" K. Sasuke said.

"I don't know! We have to keep fighting!" K. Naruto said.

The Illumina Team was fighting with everything they had…and they were losing! But if they lost this battle, then Konoha would be destroyed! It seemed hopeless until they got a huge lifesaver…namely Akane!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU!" Akane screamed. The golden fox once again appeared, only about three times larger than the one the Illumina Team summoned. She fired a massive blast of flame that pierced the two conflicting attacks, causing Saruto and the Illumina team to release their attack and fall back.

"Oka-san!" Kasumi said.

"Oh man, are we glad to see you!" K. Naruto replied.

"Look at her! She's definitely gone full demon!" Haku said, noticing a flaring red aura coming from Akane.

"And who do you think you are?" Saruto said.

"That's our mother…the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Kasumi said.

"And I advise you to back away from my kits right now!" Akane said with a demonic tone.

"And what if I…" Saruto said, before Akane shut him up. She used her demon speed to get right up to him and easily had him in a choke hold.

"Trust me. You won't do a thing!" Akane said, tightening her grip.

"Naruto, Sasuke this ends NOW!" Keisei screamed. "I know now what I felt. She's the one that has the same energy as me!"

"_What do you mean? She can't be the Kyuubi!" Naruto said._

"_Yeah, there's no way!" Sasuke added._

"Silence! Both of you!" Keisei said. "Naruto, I'm taking control for a second, and that's final!"

"_Yes, ma'am" Naruto said._

Back in the real world…

Saruto possessed by Keisei immediately showed her mettle by removing Akane's grip on her dual host's throat.

"So you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune of this world?" Keisei asked.

"That I am. And I take it you're also the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Akane said, releasing her grip.

"That I am. In my world I am called Keisei." Keisei replied.

"I see. I am Akane Uzumaki. I take it this fused warrior is Naruto and Sasuke as well." Akane said.

"They are, but are referred to as Saruto when fused. Though they sometimes have a hard time keeping under control when they fight." Keisei said.

"Tell me about it! My own kits are just as bad! Oh and if my husband Arashi is with them, it's even worse!" Akane said, happy to have someone to talk to about these types of things.

"A mother's work is never done, is it?" Keisei said.

"Oh how true." Akane replied.

"Keisei-sama!" Hinata said, running up to Akane and Saruto. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes Hinata-chan. Everything is all right. Where's Himawari?" Keisei asked.

"She's with Sakura, well this world's Sakura. She's safe now." Hinata said.

"So you're Hinata. My you've grown to such a beautiful young lady." Akane said, admiring Hinata.

"Thank you. I'm sorry my husband and his best friend have troubled you and your family." Hinata replied with a bow.

"Wait…did she say her husband!" K. Naruto said.

"I did Naruto-san." Hinata replied. "And here comes Sakura with my daughter as well."

"I have a daughter!" K. Hinata asked.

"But you don't look older than 18?" Akane said.

"I'm not. I'm only 17." Hinata replied. "Thanks Sakura for taking care of Hima-chan for me."

"It's ok. She's just so cute though!" Sakura said.

"This is little Himawari, my adopted daughter." Hinata replied, showing off Himawari, who, woke up after Sakura gave her back to Hinata, was smiling at all the new people.

"Sweet Zombie Shingami! She is adorable!" Kasumi said, with stars in her eyes.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're Hinata, you're married to my half of that guy over there that tried to kill us, and you have a kid?" K. Naruto asked.

"Yep. That's pretty much it." Hinata replied.

"Not only that, but the Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed within him as well?" K. Hinata asked.

"Not both of them. Just Naruto. The Yondaime sealed her within him when Naruto was a baby. It was all because of Orochimaru that it happened in the first place." Hinata said.

"As if that wasn't obvious." K. Sasuke replied when Saruto split back into Naruto and Sasuke.

"Man, she didn't have to stop us so abruptly!" Naruto said.

"Who, me or the one inside you?" Akane asked.

"Wait, you're really the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto asked.

"That I am. I am also the Queen of the Kitsune clan as well." Akane replied.

"Ok, this is confusing even for me." Naruto said.

"Why don't we go back to our house? It'll be way better to explain all of this after we all recover from that fight." Kasumi said.

"Besides I wanna see more of this cutie!" Kasumi said while tickling Himawari's belly and getting a giggle of happiness.

"I know! Isn't she adorable!" Sakura said.

"Whatever!" K. Sasuke said.

"Here, let me help Ino, Chouji, and Tenten first." Hinata replied. "Sakura, could you hold Hima-chan for me again?" Hinata asked Sakura before helping Ino, Chouji, and Tenten up.

"Absolutely!" Sakura replied happily. "Come here cutie!" Sakura said before tickling Himawari like crazy, Himawari didn't mind at all.

"She's just as bad as our Sakura." Naruto replied.

"And what's wrong with the love of my life?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Naruto said, sheepishly.

Hinata made her way over to Tenten, Chouji, and Ino. She could easily see they were drained of energy, so it was a simple Mystical Palm Jutsu that took care of everything. Of course they never thought they'd see an older Hinata.

After about five minutes of watching the younger girls go crazy at Himawari's cuteness, everyone finally decided to return to the Uzumaki Mansion. Of course Naruto was surprised to see just how big his version of his mansion was.

"Ramen of the Gods! Your mansion is like three times the size of mine!" Naruto said.

"Well it has to be! With as many people that live here, we need the space." K. Naruto said. "I mean with Otou-san, Oka-san, myself, Kasumi-nee-chan, Haku-nee-chan, Sasuke, Kin-chan, Akemi-nee-chan, and Momoko-nee-chan all here, we had to do a lot of expanding."

"Wait…you have four sisters?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, by adoption into the Uzumaki Clan…only Kasumi, Haku, and Akemi are my sisters." K. Naruto replied. "But through another bloodline…then I got way too many siblings!"

"Just how many?" Naruto asked.

"He has six sisters and one brother." Kasumi replied.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto replied.

"Not at all. Come on, the others are probably inside now." Kasumi said, opening the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Neither NeoKenshin or RasenganFin own Naruto. NK Owns the Illumina Concept and other stuff he thought of. Where as I RasenganFin own Himawari.

Hinata's Guardian

Super Crossover Special! Naruto meets…Naruto????

Fanfiction Disclaimer: Neither NeoKenshin or RasenganFin own Akemi, Dragon Man 180 does he gives us permission, well at least to NeoKenshin. If you haven't read "A new life in a new land" By NeoKenshin then you will be lost. Please click my Penname and look under the favorite authors list, you will see NeoKenshin and click on A new life in a new land.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Upon entering the mansion, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were amazed to see just how large the inside was! There were pictures of all of the members of the family on the walls and the décor truly showed how homely it was. That was before Akemi and Hanabi walked in…

"So Konohamaru-kun was going to buy you more ice cream?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah. I kind of feel bad that I can get so much out of him." Akemi replied.

"He just likes you that's all." Hanabi said.

"But he likes you more. You've known him longer, remember." Akemi said, before she noticed everyone in the living room…including the older Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata.

"Hanabi-chan, is it just me or is that your sister right there?"

"Um I don't know. Do those two tall ones look like Naruto and Sasuke?" Hanabi replied.

"Can't be, THAT Naruto looks stupider than a sack of doorknobs." Akemi said, earning a grim look from the older Blonde.

"Even Hanabi-chan's a Kitsune too!" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Those two are like a smaller version of Kasumi and myself." K. Hinata replied.

"Hey, Akemi-chan! Who are you talking…oh hi everyone." Momoko said, noticing everyone in the living room. "Uh, is there something going on?"

"Come on Momo-chan, take a seat. I figure a good introduction will do us all well." Akane replied.

"Well, let me go get some tea for everyone. Is that ok?" Momoko asked.

"That will be fine Momo-chan." Akane replied. "It's a shame Arashi won't be here until later tonight. Well you'll get to meet him at dinner." Momoko soon returned with the tea and went ahead and served everyone. Once they were all comfortable, they were about to start with introductions when…

"Wait. I have a better place for us to do introductions." Naruto replied. "Everyone join hands."

"No one sings Koombaya." K Naruto said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." K. Sasuke said as he joined hands. Everyone was soon connected and Naruto began to enter a meditative state.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked.

"He's taking us to see his mother." Hinata replied.

"Oh ok." Sakura said. "Wait he's taking us to…" Within an instant everyone was inside Naruto's mind.

"Whoa, that was a rush." Haku said.

"Yeah, just where are we?" Momoko asked.

"We're in my mind." Naruto replied.

"Ok, I thought Kasumi coming from another world was weird, but this tops it!" Ino said.

"We were just as freaked out as you were when we first came here." Sasuke replied. "Don't worry, it gets better. And avoid the room with the black door."

"Yeah, come on." Naruto said, taking them to a large spacious area. It was nicely decorated and even had furniture as well. "My mom will be here shortly. Make yourselves comfortable."

"Should we be worried…or not?" K. Sasuke asked.

"Worry all you want! We're gonna play with this cutie over here!" Kasumi said, as she, Kin, Ino, Sakura, Haku, and K. Hinata were drooling over Himawari, when she grabbed a hold of Kasumi's tail they all tilted there heads to one side and 'Awww'ed' in unison.

"Girls…what are you going to do with them." K. Sasuke said.

"That definitely sounds like Sasuke." Keisei replied.

"Keisei-sama, how are you!" Hinata said.

"I'm fine Hina-chan. How's my lovely daughter-in-law today." Keisei replied. She was also carrying in tea for everyone. What she didn't know was that she had the eyes of K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, Chouji, and Neji locked on her.

"Naruto…that's your mom!" Chouji asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Naruto replied.

"Naruto…you're mom's hot!" K. Naruto said.

"You DO realize that's just as bad as ogling your own mom, right?" Naruto asked his half-demon self.

"And her…assets…are on par with Tsunade-sama." Neji said in fear of Haku's wrath.

"Hey, I could say the same about yours!" Naruto replied.

"Well they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Akane said.

"At least we know the boys have good taste." Keisei replied. "And I must say it is an honor to meet you in person Akane-sama."

"Likewise Keisei-sama. It's quite amazing to actually see a manifestation of myself." Akane said.

"Ahem. I guess I should introduce everyone now." Naruto said. "I'm of course Naruto Uzumaki. You all know my beautiful wife Hinata, and my best friend Sasuke. And the little bundle of cuteness down there is my adopted daughter Himawari. And this beauty that all the boys were staring at is my mother, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Keisei."

"Naruto and Hinata are…" Akemi said.

"Married???" Hanabi added.

"And with a kid!" Momoko replied.

"Yep. Pretty much." Naruto said.

"And it took you long enough to bring my surrogate granddaughter here so I could see her!" Keisei replied. "You know how long I've wanted to see her!"

"Sorry Oka-san. Been real busy lately." Naruto replied.

"That's what they all say." Akane replied. "We mothers know it's all a cover up."

"I'll have to remember that in a few years." Keisei replied.

"Now I guess it's time for our introductions. Chances are you already know Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Haku, Hanabi, Kin and Neji from seeing them in your world. But as for the rest of us, I am Akane Uzumaki, the Queen of the Kitsune Clan, and Kyuubi no Kitsune as well. The one with the silver ears and tails is my first daughter Kasumi. The smallest kit is my fourth daughter Akemi. And the older Kitsune is my sixth daughter Momoko." Akane said.

Everyone exchanged greetings and since the ice had been broken, they could get more in depth about each other.

"So there's an entire clan of Kitsune?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. You see, Momoko and Akemi are pure blood Kitsune. You could say they're like Keisei-sama. They can change into a demon fox form, and have their human forms." Kasumi said.

"But what about the rest of you? Aren't you pure Kitsune as well?" Hinata asked.

"Nope. We're all hanyou. I was the first one to start the trend, and then it pretty much became tradition in our family." Kasumi replied.

"So you are all royalty as well?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. It does have some really nice perks to it too." Haku replied.

"So you're all related by Kitsune blood, but not related by normal blood?" Naruto asked.

"You could say that. Remember when Kasumi said I had six sisters? Well these six are my sisters through the Kitsune clan. Yeah, even though Hina-chan and I are engaged, we're technically brother and sister through the Kitsune clan." K. Naruto replied.

"But since I'm the Queen and can make up the rules, the 'brother/sister' thing doesn't apply to them. Nor does it apply to Kasumi and Sasuke." Akane said.

"Must be good to be the queen." Keisei replied.

"It is, but I prefer being a normal mother any day of the week." Akane replied.

"Wow that is totally cool!" Naruto said. "Now tell me something, what was that strange jutsu you all did earlier."

"That wasn't a jutsu we all did, we simply activated our Illumina Power." Haku said, showing off her power gem. All the others followed suit and showed off the nine gems. "Kasumi you wanna tell them about it? It was you that had the biggest role in our powers."

"Whatever Haku-chan! You always make me do it when all of you know the story behind it!" Kasumi said. "Well, what these gemstones are is pure concentrated elemental chakra. With it we are able to control nine of the ten elements of nature. I control Light, Naruto holds Wind, Sasuke has Fire, Hinata has Water, Haku uses Ice, Neji wields Lightning, Chouji controls Earth, Tenten holds Metal, and Ino uses Wood."

"And I thought being trained by Super Saiyans was crazy!" Sasuke said.

"Well since you know a little about us, why not fill us in on yourselves and your Konoha?" Haku asked.

"To be honest, our Konoha isn't as friendly as yours." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I've been lucky just to survive for 17 years. If not for becoming friends with the Hyuuga, then I don't know where I would be." Naruto said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"You see, I was originally sent from the Heavens to destroy Orochimaru. However because of his deceit, I was perceived as a destructive demon in Konoha." Keisei replied. "Due to Orochimaru's lies, he had confused the Yondaime, Naruto's father as well, and that's when the Yondaime sealed me inside Naruto. He also died that day as well."

"That's horrible! We always knew Orochimaru was evil, but to purposely cause the death of the Yondaime!" Tenten said.

"That's not the worst part! You see, the Yondaime wanted Naruto to be viewed as a hero for being the one to contain the so-called "demon". However the villagers all had a one track mind, and thought that Naruto was the new Kyuubi." Keisei said, sadly. "He grew up with no one, constantly was shunned, and even had attacks on his life daily!"

"Naruto, how could you have lived through all that?" Akane asked.

"I was lucky. If I never met Hinata when I was three, I might have been more emotionally broken. But Hinata didn't see me as a demon…she saw me as a human being." Naruto replied. "Sasuke, Sakura, and all the rest of our friends treated me the same. They saw a person, not a demon."

"That's just so wrong! How could anyone be so mean?" Ino said.

"Sometimes people have their minds set on one thing, that it clouds their judgment." Neji replied. "They would rather jump to conclusions and not look for the truth."

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry you had to live through that." K. Hinata said, feeling bad that another Naruto had to suffer so badly.

"It's ok Hinata-chan, if I may call you that." Naruto said. K. Naruto nodded, showing that it was perfectly fine. "I'm just glad that I have this lovely girl here. She's been so wonderful to me."

"I know the feeling." K. Naruto replied. Both Hinatas blushed at hearing the statement.

"Well enough of the backgrounds, already!" Chouji said.

"Yeah, tell us how you ended up here anyway?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh that! Well we were originally coming back from a world called Hyrule. Naruto went to go retrieve the Master Sword, and Sasuke wanted to find some gifts for Sakura." Hinata said. "I also wanted to take Hima-chan to see some old friends."

"Master Sword?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, this is it." Naruto said, pulling out a blade of unparalleled beauty and perfection.

When Tenten saw it, her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, then squealed at a pitch that only dogs, and oddly kangaroos, can hear.

"There she goes again." Ino said.

"It's just as bad as Naruto's ramen craving!" Sakura added.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's how she gets when she sees exotic weapons." Kasumi said.

"That…is the most beautiful sword I have ever seen! You gotta let me hold it!" Tenten asked.

"I dunno…it's designed so that anyone evil can't hold it, also anyone who isn't pure enough of heart won't be able to hold it for long with getting an electrical shock." Naruto said. "How can I be sure you're not evil?"

"I'm not evil! I'm not evil!" Tenten whined like a spoiled hotel heiress. "Please!!! Lemme hold it!"

"Oh alright. Here you go." Naruto replied, handing Tenten the Master sword. She took hold of the hilt and stared into the blade.

"This sword…just looking at it shows it was crafted with perfection! I can even tell that this blade has never needed sharpening either!" Tenten said, handling the blade with ease. "Oh man, not even the Sword of Kusanagi shows this level of perfection! My Illumina Sword may be good, but this thing…Oh man Naruto, you have to let me try to fuse my Illumina Power into this thing!"

"I guess so…maybe later." Naruto said, taking back the sword.

"Ok, back to how we got here. Naruto was about to open the dimensional rift to take us home, when I accidentally got splashed with some water…from Sasuke! Naruto saw this, and his concentration went through the window!" Hinata said. "I swear those idiots never change!"

"As if that wasn't obvious!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, but we're YOUR idiots!" Both Naruto's replied.

"They're right about that!" Akane said, with a laugh. That easily left Kasumi and the two Hinatas with an anime style sweat drop hanging.

"Well for the time being, we won't be going anywhere. At least not for another five days." Naruto replied. "Whenever I mess up the Dimension Jutsu, I'm stuck in the world that I haven't been to before for at least five days, in order to prevent any damage to the fabric of space, time, and sentience."

"That's perfectly fine. Besides you already made a big mistake when you came here anyway." Akane said.

"Mistake, what do you mean by that!" Sasuke asked.

"You just had to bring this cute little thing here!" Akane said, tickling Himawari under her chin. "I still say she is just so adorable!"

"Isn't she? I wonder if our Hinata is gonna have a cutie like this." Sakura said.

"Probably not till I'm way older." K. Hinata said.

"Well you can still practice you know. Never hurts to try. Even Sasuke and Kasumi can get some good practice in as well. I think I might have a few seals left." Naruto said.

Instantly Kasumi, K. Sasuke, K. Naruto, and K. Hinata turned a shade of red brighter than Akane's tails!

"Naruto! They're only 13! They're probably still enjoying going out on dates and watching the sunset! They don't need to think about that!" Hinata replied, hitting Naruto in the arm.

"And if you even think about giving them those seals, I'll personally deal with you myself!" Keisei added.

"Ok ok! No seals." Naruto replied, fearing for his crotch.

"What is he talking about?" K. Hinata asked.

"Yeah, even I'm confused." Kasumi added.

"Well when we were younger Keisei…" Hinata said, whispering to K. Hinata and Kasumi about Naruto's special seals.

"OH HECK NO!" Kasumi said.

"NO WAY! NOPE! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!" K. Hinata said.

"Told ya he's messed up, but I love him." Hinata said.

"Well as much as we'd like to stay, I have a feeling there's a lot for us to get done back in Konoha. Plus I need to set up the guest rooms as well." Akane said.

"Actually, Sasuke can stay with me. Oka-san will like having him around anyway." K. Sasuke said.

"Yeah you're right. Miki-chan would like that." Akane said. "Well Keisei-sama, it has been an honor and a privilege to meet you."

"An honor to you as well Akane-sama." Keisei replied. "I hope my kits won't be too much trouble for your kits."

"Trust me, after they get a taste of dinner…Naruto and Sasuke will be perfectly tame." Akane said.

"Dinner!" K. Naruto said.

"Oh boy! I know what's coming!" Kasumi said.

"It's been so long since we've had it!" Akemi said.

"You do know we're all eating over at your house, right Naruto?" Chouji said.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to go and get many more ingredients." Akane said.

"What is she making?" Hinata asked.

"Only the greatest dish ever prepared!" Momoko said.

"Hmm, then I look forward to tasting this fine cuisine." Naruto said. "Well, see you later Oka-san."

"Bye my kits. Take care now." Keisei said, flashing a wink to Akane. Akane did the same back, obviously planning something. As for everyone, they returned back into the real world.

"Whoa, that was a rush!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, it sure was!" Sakura said.

"Well then we have many things to do!" Akane said. "Momoko, could you go up and prepare the guest room for Naruto, Hinata, and Himawari?"

"Sure thing Akane-kouhi!" Momoko replied, running upstairs.

"Since I'm going to have a lot to cook for, Chouji would you and Ino accompany me to the market?" Akane asked.

"Absolutely! I'll make sure we only get the finest ingredients!" Chouji said.

"Talking with your stomach again Chouji?" Ino said.

"Kasumi, would you, Akemi, and Haku set up the table please?" Akane asked.

"Sure thing Oka-san." Kasumi replied.

"Sasuke, I know that Miki-chan wanted you to come home to make sure you were ok. Why don't you go ahead and take our older Sasuke to meet her." Akane said.

"Ok Akane-sama." K. Sasuke said. "Come on, it's time you met someone you probably haven't seen in forever."

"Ok, why not." Sasuke replied.

"Sakura, you and Kin let Tsunade-sama and Shizune-chan know about our plans." Akane said.

"Come on Kin, this is gonna be fun!" Sakura said.

"You said it!" Kin replied.

"Ok, everyone seems to have a job…well Hinata, why don't you go with our Hinata and visit the Hyuuga mansion. I have a feeling Hiashi would be in for a shock." Akane said.

"He probably would!" Hinata said.

"Let's go Neji-kun, Hanabi-chan. We'll see you later tonight Akane-sama!" K. Hinata said, as she, Hanabi, Neji, and Hinata, and Himawari left.

"Um, Akane-sama? Everyone else has a job but me. What did you want me to do?" Tenten asked, feeling left out.

"Well someone needs to keep these two in line! Two pranksters in one village? Even that's too much for me!" Akane replied, pointing to the two Naruto's. "Plus I think you wanted to test out something with Naruto's Master Sword."

"Sure thing Akane-sama!" Tenten said with a smile.

"Well, guess we should head over to Training Ground 3." Naruto replied.

"That's kind of like a second home anyway." K. Naruto said.

"Just keep them away from Ichiraku's Ten-chan." Akane said. "They'd probably overwork Teuchi!"

"Yes Akane-sama." Tenten replied.

Everyone got into high gear getting everything ready for Konoha's special visitors. Momoko took extra care in setting up the guest room since Himawari would probably still sleep with Hinata and Naruto. Kasumi, Haku, and Akemi made sure that the dining room looked perfect, even bringing out Akane's special Royal Kitsune dinnerware. Chouji had a field day helping Akane pick out the perfect meats and vegetables for tonight's meal. Ino just looked at him like he was a kid in the world's largest candy store.

Tsunade couldn't believe that there was another Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata from another world in Konoha. Sakura told her it was completely true, and she shouldn't worry, since Kasumi came to Konoha the exact same way. Even though she still couldn't believe it, she figured it would be better to see things for herself.

As for Naruto, K. Naruto, and Tenten…

"Ok, now what did you want to try out?" Naruto asked, handing Tenten the Master Sword.

"Well you see, my Illumina Power of Metal allows me to channel everyone's elements into my Illumina Sword." Tenten said, unsheathing her blade. She handed it to Naruto so he could examine it. "Each element that I fuse into my blade gives it a different effect. Also I can use the Light element to fuse two other elements together."

"And what do each of these elements do?" Naruto asked.

"Well say I use the Earth element. It transforms my blade into an indestructible hammer of stone. Or if I use the Ice element, I can freeze anything I want. I can also transfer my power into shuriken, kunai, or any type of projectile weapon." Tenten said. "My favorites are using Water and Wood together, since Water allows me to drain life energy, and Wood lets me drain chakra. I can then transfer the energy or chakra to myself or my friends."

"Not bad. That's definitely not a bad ability to have." Naruto replied.

"You haven't seen anything yet! Wait until she combines all nine elements! Her Gravity Blade is literally the most powerful weapon anywhere!" K. Naruto said. "She even used it on Gamabunta's sword and easily sliced it in half! Gamabunta couldn't believe it himself!"

"It was pretty funny." Tenten said. "Ok, let's see what happens with this bad boy!"

"Now just how are you going to combine your power into my blade?" Naruto asked.

"Like this." Tenten said, concentrating her power. "BANKAI!" Instantly her energy burst forward as she assumed her Bankai form.

"This is where it gets interesting!" K. Naruto said.

Tenten closed her eyes and held the Master Sword straight out. She focused all of her Illumina Power into the blade, and Naruto began to see nine colored lights swirl into the blade. "GRAVITY FUSION!" she said, as she finished channeling her power into the blade. When she was done, Naruto could see the Master Sword looked much different. It now looked as if it was constantly pulsing with energy.

"Whoa! The Sword has never done that before!" Naruto said.

"I could feel the natural energy in the blade. It was energy only given off by the most noble of heroes. I could feel that this truly is a blade to combat evil." Tenten said, as she started to do a kata with the sword. "Such power in one blade. It's truly an honor to even be able to wield a sword like this."

"I know. That's why I love using it." Naruto said.

"I'm envious. I'd love to be able to use this sword against Orochimaru." Tenten said, finishing up her kata. "He wouldn't stand a…" When she finished the kata, a huge beam of energy shot out of the blade with force, destroying about three trees in its wake.

"Ok, now the sword has NEVER done that before!" Naruto said.

"I…I don't know what it is!" Tenten said.

"Here, let me have the sword back. Maybe I can see what's up." Naruto said, as she and Tenten switched swords. Tenten powered down and wondered what she did to the Master Sword.

"I didn't damage the blade, did I?" Tenten asked, fearing she broke the greatest blade she has ever seen.

"No, but I think you actually upgraded the Master Sword!" Naruto said, as he could feel that the blade had become much more powerful than before. He was even able to fire the energy blasts out of the blade, just as Tenten did before. (A/N: Anyone who's ever played the good ol' 2D Zelda games knows exactly what this ability is!)

"Hmm, wonder what will happen if you ever get your hands on the Sword of Kusanagi Tenten?" K. Naruto asked.

"I dunno, but if it's anything like what happened to the Master Sword, then I'm excited!" Tenten said.

"Thanks a ton! Now Orochimaru is definitely in a world of trouble!" Naruto replied. "So do you think it's the combination of all the elements in the Master Sword that did this?"

"Maybe. Or it could be the Light element!" Tenten said. "I normally don't have an ability with the Light element, except for using it to combine two other elements."

"Hmm, well then how about I return the favor for upgrading my sword Tenten." Naruto replied. He pulled out a scroll, swiped a streak of blood across it, and summoned a sword, similar to the same size as Tenten's Illumina Sword. "Here you go. It should compliment your Illumina Sword nicely."

"Naruto, this blade is amazing!" Tenten said, looking at the solid black and silver blade. "I can't accept this!"

"Take it. I found it in my family's storage a long time ago. Since I use the Master Sword, I never got around to using it. The sword itself is called Zangetsu, meaning moon cutter."

"This is amazing! Naruto thank you so much!" Tenten replied. She even noticed her Illumina Sword began to resonate. She placed the two swords together and noticed that the resonation grew stronger, until finally the two swords fused into one. "What just happened?"

"I think you just got a new weapon." K. Naruto replied.

"I think I did! This sword is just…" Tenten said, looking at her new sword. The blade itself was made of crystal/metal hybrid. Tenten had no problem seeing the perfection in the blade. The blade itself nearly rivaled the Master Sword. She then noticed some small markings on the tsuba of the blade. "Ok, what's this? This says the sword is called the Masamune, Sword of Sacred Light."

"It may not be the Master Sword, but I have a feeling it's ranked up there with it." Naruto said. "That should definitely give your Orochimaru a run for his money!"

"Thanks a ton! I'll definitely use it well." Tenten said.

"Now that we're done here, wanna go to Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah why not! I could use a good bowl of ramen." K. Naruto said.

"Akane-sama said no, and she means it!" Tenten replied. "And if you two try anything funny, I'm telling Hinata…both of them!"

"Crud." Naruto and K. Naruto said.

At the Uchiha Residence…

"Oka-san! I'm home!" K. Sasuke said, entering the living room.

"Oh Sasuke, thank goodness! I thought something bad happened to you out there!" Mikoto replied, hugging him.

"Geez Oka-san, do you have to do that in front of me?" K. Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I'm your mother I…what did you mean 'in front of me'?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, I am sorta standing right there." K. Sasuke said, pointing his older self.

"Sasuke? Wait, what's going on?" Mikoto asked. That's when she saw that Sasuke, the older one, was nearly in tears.

"I…I can't believe it! She looks just as beautiful as she did when I last saw her!" Sasuke replied. He was trying to hold back his tears, but even for him it was hard. "You're sure this is really her?"

"I'll prove it." K. Sasuke said, whispering something to Mikoto.

"Sasuke, why do you want me to activate my Sharingan?" Mikoto asked.

"Does that prove she's real?" K. Sasuke said.

"I just can't believe it! After Itachi murdered everyone in my world, I never thought I'd have the chance to ever see her again!" Sasuke replied.

"Uh ok. I'm still confused here, so do you mind explaining all this to me?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, we have time before dinner at Kasumi's tonight." K. Sasuke said. "Oh and he's also staying with us for a few days too. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Well, we do have room." Mikoto replied.

Over at the Hyuuga Mansion…

"I still don't believe you're her!" Hanabi said.

"What's wrong with that?" Hinata replied. "I'm just a few years older…and married."

"With an adopted daughter no less." Neji added.

"Is it my fault that I turned out to be a mom at my age?" Hinata replied.

"Speaking of being a mom…wonder how Otou-san would react if…" K. Hinata said.

"Come on Hinata-sama! That's even devious for you!" Neji replied.

"Well it is the Kitsune in me." K. Hinata said with a grin.

"Just know I don't have any part in this!" Neji said.

"You know if Haku was here, you'd be in on this in a heartbeat!" Hanabi said.

"I…well that is…um…" Neji said, stuttering. Hinata, K. Hinata, and Hanabi were just laughing like crazy.

"You know, it's still strange to see Neji and Haku together. I really thought he would have been with Tenten." Hinata said.

"Yeah that's what most people thought. But when Haku came to Konoha, she had this cool demeanor that Neji somehow connected with. Next thing anyone knew, the two of them were dating, and both of them started acting more relaxed." K. Hinata said.

"Look can we just get on with this prank so Hiashi-sama will freak out!" Neji asked.

"Told ya Haku rubbed off on him." K. Hinata said.

The four headed over to Hiashi's study where Hinata could easily tell he was inside. She figured that she was entitled to one good practical joke on her father, and this had to be the best one ever.

"Otou-san?" K. Hinata asked, entering Hiashi's study.

"Hinata, I thought you were out training?" Hiashi asked.

"Well I was, but something has been on my mind for a long time." K. Hinata said.

"Hmm? And what could that be?" Hiashi asked with a stern look.

"I felt that I should go ahead and tell you this." K. Hinata said.

"Hinata quit wasting time." Hiashi said.

"A few months ago, when you and Arashi-sama gave your blessing for Naruto and I to get married…well…we went ahead and did it." K. Hinata said.

"What?" Hiashi said.

"Yeah, Naruto and I are already married. We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to go ahead and do it." K. Hinata said, tapping her fingers together.

"Oh really?" Hiashi said, clenching his fists ready to kill Naruto.

"Really…and that's not the biggest news." K. Hinata said.

"Oh what else? Don't tell me you and Naruto have a child now!" Hiashi asked.

"Um, well…Hanabi-chan, can you come in here?" K. Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, I just got Himawari to sleep! You know it's hard enough being an aunt when you're only 8 years old!" Hanabi said, walking in with Himawari in her arm, who was reaching out to Hinata.

"I'm going to kill Naruto! I'm going to skin him alive, and hang his tails from my mantle!" Hiashi said, as a vein bulged in his forehead and two horns of chakra formed on his head.

"Otou-san, please! Don't do this! It's my fault that any of this happened!" K. Hinata said.

"No! I know what happened. That fox…he tricked you! He deceived you and took away your innocence!" Hiashi said.

"You know, if only my Otou-san freaked out like this." Hinata replied, walking through the door.

"Hinata…Hinata…wait, what's the meaning of this?" Hiashi asked.

"Otou-san, this is Hinata…well from another world. She came to this Konoha just like Kasumi-chan did." K. Hinata replied.

"But what does that have to do with you and Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

"Naruto and I are still just engaged. We're not married, nor do we have a kid." K. Hinata said.

"Ok, then whose child is Hanabi holding?" Hiashi asked.

"That would be mine." Hinata replied. "Sorry to confuse you like that Otou-san. I hope you aren't offended."

"None taken, now would someone mind explaining everything to me?" Hiashi said, calming down.

"As you can see, I'm well…her, but from another world." Hinata said, pointing to K. Hinata. "And this littler bundle that Hanabi-chan has is my adopted daughter."

"I see. So my Hinata hasn't run off and eloped with Naruto." Hiashi said.

"I doubt she would. She's way too smart to do something like that. Though sometimes I wonder if I was crazy when I married Naruto." Hinata replied.

"You're married to Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, her world's Naruto. She is 17 you know." K. Hinata said.

"Ok, before I go even more senile, let me get this straight. Hinata, the older one, is from another world just like Kasumi. She's 17, married to Naruto, and has an adopted daughter, namely the child in Hanabi's arms." Hiashi said.

"That's pretty much it." Hanabi replied.

"Well considering my two daughters are Kitsune, and my nephew is dating a Kitsune, it's not like I haven't seen anything else strange in Konoha." Hiashi said. "Very well, you may all take your leave

"Oh ok Otou-san, if you're really sure." K. Hinata said.

"I am. And one more thing…to the older Hinata. I must say your child is very beautiful. Take very good care of her." Hiashi said.

"I will Otou-san." Hinata said, as she and the others left Hiashi's office. Hiashi simply looked at a picture on his desk and just laughed.

"Yeah, when you're best friend is pretty much a Kitsune himself, with who knows how many kids, and one being from another world, you're bound to believe anything." Hiashi said to himself. ." Hiashi pulled out his 'emergency' sake reserves after getting such a headache, he needed a strong sedative.

Back in Hinata's room…

"Was it just me or did he really seem out of it?" Hanabi asked.

"He probably was out of it. Though it was funny seeing him explode when I told him the stuff with Naruto. That was hilarious!" K. Hinata said.

"You know, I wish I could have done that with my Otou-san. Though I have a feeling he'd probably have the entire Hyuuga clan after Naruto in a second!" Hinata replied. "I'm surprised they finally stopped bugging me to have Hima-chan inducted into the clan and given the Byakugan."

"But why wouldn't you want her to have our bloodline?" Hanabi asked.

"Well, I want Himawari to grow up as without having to worry about the prestige that comes with a bloodline. I mean everyone knows the Uchiha are famous for the Sharingan, the Hyuuga are famous for the Byakugan, the Yamanaka for their mental power…it's all over Konoha. But see Naruto doesn't have a bloodline limit. All the Yondaime had was his ninja skills, and that was passed on to Naruto." Hinata said. "With Himawari not having any bloodline limit, she may be at a slight disadvantage when she gets older, but she'll have worked hard to make it."

"Wow, that's really something." K. Hinata said.

"I know. But I'll be honest with you…I do like your Kitsune features. Hima-chan would look even more adorable with fox ears and tails." Hinata said all giddy like.

"Sometimes things work in mysterious ways." K. Hinata said.

A few hours passed and everyone met back up at the Uzumaki Mansion. Tenten was excited to tell everyone about her new Masamune, while Mikoto still couldn't believe she was face to face with an older version of Sasuke. Everyone else just laughed when they found out about K. Hinata's prank on Hiashi. Of course Naruto and K. Naruto simply congratulated her on such a good prank. As for Tsunade, well…

"There's two of them!" Tsunade said, seeing Naruto and K. Naruto together.

"Yeah pretty much Tsunade-sama." Akane replied. "Strange to believe it's really possible."

"I mean, I know about Kasumi, but this is just…well…and the older one's married? With a kid even?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Is she going to freak out like that all night?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno. Tsunade-baa-chan does have her moments." K. Naruto replied.

"Might be the old age finally kicking in." Naruto replied, Naruto slapped him five afterwards. Of course this really made Tsunade mad, and she hit both Narutos over the head for it.

"What was that for?" Naruto and K. Naruto replied.

"It's because I felt like it." Tsunade replied, hugging both of them.

"Well then, dinner will be ready in a few. I wonder where Arashi is?" Akane asked.

"I asked one of the ANBU to relay the message about dinner and what we were having." Kasumi said.

"Well how long ago was that?" Akane asked.

"About…" Kasumi said, before Arashi and an entire squad of ANBU appeared. "Twenty minutes ago."

"Alright men, she's got the dish made, and she made a lot of it!" Arashi replied. "Everyone rush…oh hi dear."

"Arashi, why are all these ANBU here?" Akane said, clenching her fist in slight anger.

"Well we heard…uh…that you were…uh…ok men! Back to training! I'll bring some leftovers later!" Arashi replied, rushing the ANBU out of the house.

"Oh boy! He may be the Yondaime, but he's in some serious trouble now!" said one of the ANBU.

"Let's get out of here before we all get burned!" said another ANBU.

"So, uh, I'm not late am I?" Arashi asked, rubbing his head.

"You're lucky we have guests tonight, or you'd be eating ramen at Ichiraku's for dinner!" Akane said. "Now since you're finally here, we can introduce you to our guests."

"It's him…I don't believe it, it's really him!" Naruto said. "I never thought I would see the day…"

"Naruto are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"It's just that…he looks just like the pictures! I don't believe it! I actually get to see what my father looked like in person!" Naruto replied, as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Naruto? Hinata? Since when did you two get older?" Arashi asked. "And…is Naruto ok?"

"We'll fill you in all about it Otou-san. Let's just say he's having a very emotional moment." K. Naruto replied as everyone but Naruto and Hinata stayed behind.

"Hina-chan, I can't believe it. He's right there…in the flesh!" Naruto said. "Never in a million years did I think I would see him!"

"I know Naruto-kun. But you should be happy. Even though it was Orochimaru's fault for causing you to lose your father, be happy that he thought so highly of you. I have a feeling that this Yondaime feels the same about his Naruto as well." Hinata replied, kissing her beloved. "Come on, we are the guests here. Let's not keep them waiting."

"Yeah, you're right Hina-chan." Naruto said, as he and Hinata went into the dining room.

The dining room itself had been fully laid out as if it would be catering to royalty. Akane normally had the room set up like this when various Kage's would be in Konoha, or for extra special occasions. Tonight was definitely one of those moments.

"So Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata…the older ones, are all from another dimension?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, they're just like me Otou-san." Kasumi replied.

"I see. And in their world, Naruto and Hinata are married, and have adopted a little girl. The Kyuubi was mistaken as an evil demon, and was sealed into Naruto by the Yondaime, all due to Orochimaru." Arashi replied.

"That's not too confusing, is it Yondaime-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Yondaime-sama! Man I haven't been called that in what, almost a year!" Arashi replied.

"So Arashi-sama is ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Arashi replied. "Besides, after what this family has been through, something like this could be considered normal!"

"Arashi, you and your imagination." Akane said, coming in with a large platter. "Well everyone I hope you're ready."

"Oh boy…here it comes!" Chouji said.

"This is too awesome! Oh man, I can't wait to dig in!" Akemi replied.

"Open the platter, open the platter!!" Haku exclaimed.

"Wait for it…wait for it…." Arashi said.

"Come on Oka-san, open the dish already!" Kasumi said.

"You know she does this to drive us crazy!" Momoko replied. "And it's working!!!!"

"Wait…is what we're having that good?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the great food before him.

"Naruto, once you eat what she made, you may think twice about returning back to your world." Tsunade said.

"Oh, ok." Naruto replied. "I really love Hinata-chan's cooking but if you guy's say so…"

"No seriously, this dish has been known to stop our Naruto and Chouji from a ramen craze! And trust me, the last time those two had the craving…Ichiraku's actually had to close early because they ran out of food!" Sakura said.

"You mean there's something in this or any other world that can stop that!" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. And it's sitting right there in the middle of the table!" K. Hinata replied.

"Everyone…the main dish is served!" Akane said, opening the platter. There before everyone sat Akane's signature dish…Triad Teriyaki. When she removed the cover, the smell rushed out and Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata couldn't believe the amazing scent.

"Whoa, that smells good!" Sasuke said smiling a toothy grin which Naruto managed to snap a photo of before smelling the food.

"It looks good too!" Hinata replied. "The shrimp, beef, chicken…it just looks amazing!"

"Well then, shall we try it?" Naruto said. "By the way, what is this dish called?"

"TRIAD TERIYAKI!!!!" Everyone exclaimed. "ITADAKIMASU!"

Within seconds, everyone had a full plate of Akane's legendary dish. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all looked at each other before taking their first bite. The next thing anyone knew, Naruto and Sasuke were hugging each other…and crying intensely!

"Never…have I ever tasted something…so magnificent!" Naruto cried anime tears like Gai.

"The flavor…the flavor! It's like…" Sasuke cried.

"It's like my mouth has died and gone to heaven…twice!" Hinata said enjoying the bite she took.

"It always happens." Akane replied.

"Akane-sama…this is the greatest thing I have EVER tasted! I mean it's even better than…better than…well…" Naruto said, taking another bite.

"Trust me on this Naruto…even I agree with you when I say it's better than that!" Arashi replied.

"We have to get the recipe for this Hinata!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, not even I could make something this wonderful!" Hinata said. "If this dish ever got out in the world, it could probably stop a war!"

"Well, it did help ease tension between Kiri and Konoha. The Mizukage definitely had a new outlook on peace talks." Akane did that.

"It did that?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Now everyone dig in! I have lots more where this came from!" Akane replied.

"This has to be one of the greatest days of my life!" Naruto exclaimed, eating more of the wonderful dish.

The rest of dinner went wonderful for Team Illumina and their new friends from another world. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't get enough of Akane's Triad Teriyaki. The two even challenged K. Naruto and K. Sasuke to an eating contest to see how much they could eat…unfortunately all four of them were beaten…by Hinata and K. Hinata! Naruto just looked at Hinata's Kitsune counterpart, and couldn't believe that there was a Hinata that could out eat him! The losers had the horrible punishment of having to change Himawari's diaper, Himawari also had some TT she had a puréed version of the shrimp. In the end she kept crying when there wasn't any shrimp paste in her bowl.

The rest of the night was spent with everyone playing with Himawari the whole time. Hinata didn't mind one bit since it gave her a little free time to rest from being a mom. Plus with all the Kitsune around, Himawari seemed to just bond with everyone naturally…even if one of those bonding moments was when she tried to eat one of Akemi's tails. She bonded with all the kitsune so well is because she has a fox plushie back home. As for Sasuke, he decided to take a little alone time out on the balcony. Unknown to him, he was about to be joined by a certain Kitsune…

"I guess some things never change, do they?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh Kasumi, I didn't hear you come out here." Sasuke replied.

"I figured I'd see what my fiancé's counterpart was up to." Kasumi said, leaning over the balcony.

"Not really much. Just thinking about a lot of things." Sasuke replied.

"Like what?" Kasumi asked. "And just so you know, I'm not some 13 year old kid. I'm really 22, so I'll understand anything you try to talk to me about."

"But how did that…" Sasuke replied, looking shocked.

"Like I said, it's the Kitsune transformation. It happened 7 years ago, back when I was 15." Kasumi replied.

"Hmm with your current ages…that would be around the time that Hinata was kidnapped by that Cloud Nin." Sasuke replied.

"Actually that was my last night as a normal human. I was the one that rescued Hinata in this world, and because of it, I ended up like this." Kasumi said, pointing to her ears.

"Must have been tough." Sasuke asked.

"Not really. I mean when you grow up with no family, limited friends, and constantly fighting and living a life of sacrifice, having the chance to get all that again just makes it seem worth it." Kasumi replied. "Strangely enough, Hinata was the one that told me that."

"She did?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. She told me that everything I did before I came here was to prepare me." Kasumi said. "She said that all my sacrifice, my pain, my tears…they were all worth it for the gifts I would get."

"Doesn't seem like it would be worth it." Sasuke said.

"Trust me it is. And I can see you're somewhat similar." Kasumi replied. "But there is one thing, don't let your anger push you to your rewards."

"So you know about my desire to kill Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Hey, I am engaged to you, you know." Kasumi replied. "You know how hard I worked to crack my crazy fiancé? I don't know what it is, but you Uchiha males are stubborn as who knows what!"

"Heh, you know Sakura would agree with you in a heartbeat." Sasuke said.

"That's because she loves you and cares for you." Kasumi said. "And that's why when you eventually face Itachi, you can't fight him out of anger and revenge. You have to fight him out of honor and justice."

"You know Kasumi, I will. I swear you are just like Sakura, minus the hair, but I'm sure you don't kiss as well as she does. She does some crazy things with her tongue. Now all I have to worry about is her using that insane strength on me in a few months." Sasuke said.

"Why would she do that?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, like you said, we Uchiha males are stubborn as who knows what. And if she has a boy, then I know he's gonna put up one hell of a fight when he's born." Sasuke said. "And if he puts up a fight, then his mother is sure going to put up one too."

"Sasuke Uchiha…you and Sakura? That is something I never would have expected!" Kasumi said.

"Blame Naruto. After he and Hinata came back with Himawari, Sakura was under a spell from Hima-chan's cuteness. All I said was that any child we have together would be more adorable because Sakura would be their mother." Sasuke said. "Next thing I know, she pushes Naruto and Hinata out of the house, and she's all over me like…"

"Ok, no need to go that far Sasuke." Kasumi replied, trying to change the subject. "I may be mentally 22, but I'm still physically 13, and I do like to act that way you know."

"Alright. We'll stop there." Sasuke said.

"Good. Besides, Sakura's lucky. She's got a great future husband and father to her child." Kasumi said.

"Yeah she does, doesn't she?" Sasuke said with pride.

"She does. And she even has a nosy counterpart too!" Kasumi said, looking at the curtains. "Come on Sakura, I know you heard everything."

"Uh, Kasumi, uh…how did you know it was me?" Sakura said, nervously.

"Sakura, you've known me for how long and you forget about my enhanced senses?" Kasumi said.

"Oh, uh, well, I uh…" Sakura said, trying to find the right words.

"You know, she's just the same as my Sakura when she was 13." Sasuke said.

"It's just…well…in another world I'm having Sasuke's child!" Sakura said. "It's just so unbelievable! And do I really get that…primal?"

"Sakura, the last time that happened back home, I had to get a Titanium bed frame due to your insane strength." Sasuke said. That statement had Sakura stuck with her mouth wide open.

"Alright, time to go!" Kasumi said, heading back inside. "Come on Sakura, you too!"

"Uh yeah. Hey let's go play with Hima-chan some more!" Sakura said, following Kasumi.

Sasuke simply laughed as he turned and looked at the clear night sky. He simply smiled, seeing an image of his beloved Sakura in the stars. "Sakura-chan, I'll be home soon, to you, to our child. I'll have to tell you all about this trip…and about Kasumi. You and her would be great friends."

Two days had passed since Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Himawari had been in the alternate Konoha. Team Illumina had treated them to most of the normal spots, Ichiraku's, Lake Konoha, even Naruto showed off his Instant Transmission by taking the entire group to Suna. He was definitely surprised to see Gaara…and even more surprised when he found out that Gaara was dating Kin! Temari on the other hand, seemed to take a small interest in the older Naruto, but she still thought Shikamaru was much cuter…even though he was lazy. The third night in Konoha was a lot different. The girls all teamed up to once again take over the living room…since they decided to have another trademark sleepover. Of course it was mostly spent with all of them dressing Himawari in different clothes to see what she looked cutest in. This meant the boys were out of luck when it came to having the big screen TV. It also meant that Naruto had a chance to finally have some alone time with Arashi.

"Even after being here for three days, it's still hard to believe I'm standing face to face with the Yondaime." Naruto said.

"I can't be that amazing." Arashi replied.

"You would be in my world. The Yondaime was a great hero that everyone loved. Sometimes I'm surprised that I'm his son." Naruto replied. "Seeing as how I was always treated like a worthless demon all the time."

"Naruto, you know that wasn't your fault. If Orochimaru never interfered, like he always does, you might have had a different life." Arashi replied. "But fate also has its downside."

"What do you mean Arashi-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Let's take my world for example. If Orochimaru never caused the Kyuubi to attack Konoha, then she would have never merged with my wife Akane. Akane would still be fully human, as would my Naruto." Arashi said. "Also, when Kasumi came, she wouldn't have survived after taking out that Cloud Nin. That in turn would have caused Hinata to probably stay the shy little girl she was before, Sasuke would still be filled with vengeance against Orochimaru for killing his clan, Haku might have never come to Konoha, and Akemi would have died from the attack on her village."

"You mean just because of that snake bastard's influence, I could have lived a completely different life?" Naruto asked.

"You could. But your life could also one where you never met Hinata when you did, nor would you have been able to receive all your abilities." Arashi said. "Not only that, but from what you told me, you wouldn't have even had your wonderful daughter alive today."

"I never thought about that. Hinata and Himawari mean so much to me. I don't know what I'd do without them." Naruto said.

"Fate works differently for all of us Naruto." Arashi said. "But for any man, fate says that some of the greatest joys in his life are his wife and children."

"I guess they are." Naruto said.

"Naruto, even though I am the Yondaime, and have had many times where my very life was at risk, I've always been happy to know that I have so many wonderful things here in Konoha. I wake up each day to see the most beautiful woman in the world beside me, a strong, virtuous, and caring woman that I wouldn't change for anything." Arashi said. "Each day I see my children, so full of life and excitement, all wanting to forge their own futures and be the best they can be. Naruto that fills me with more pride than you can imagine."

"I think I understand now, Arashi-sama. The day I married Hinata was one of the greatest days of my life." Naruto said, remembering the special day. "Hinata was so beautiful in her wedding dress. And the day that we found Himawari, she just looked so frail and weak."

"But look at you now Naruto. Hinata has stood by your side and the two of you have supported each other. And even Himawari is happy and healthy because of you. You shouldn't feel sad that you never got to meet your father, because in reality he's been with you the whole time." Arashi said. "All you really needed to do was look deep inside yourself, because his spirit lives on in you."

"You really believe so, Arashi-sama?" Naruto asked.

"I don't believe so, I know so." Arashi reassured. "Naruto, I know your dream is to become Rokudaime, and to protect Konoha. Use that same fire within you to also protect your most valuable assets, Hinata and Himawari."

"I will Arashi-sama. Thank you." Naruto replied.

"What are you thanking me for?" Arashi asked.

"For giving me something I always needed…I guess you could say it was a 'Father-Son' talk." Naruto said, holding out his hand.

"Glad I could help." Arashi replied, taking hold of Naruto's hand in a firm handshake.

"One more thing, call me Dad."

"Deal" Naruto said before the two of them started to talk about all the things they have done to torment people before Himawari crawled into the den where they were and was reaching out for Naruto to pick her up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Poll Should Himawari become a Kitsune Hanyou, a demon half breed?

A Yes

B No

Anyone who says no is an idiot.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Neither NeoKenshin or RasenganFin own Naruto. NK Owns the Illumina Concept and other stuff he thought of. Where as I RasenganFin own Himawari.

Hinata's Guardian

Super Crossover Special! Naruto meets…Naruto????

Fanfiction Disclaimer: Neither NeoKenshin or RasenganFin own Akemi, Dragon Man 180 does he gives us permission, well at least to NeoKenshin. If you haven't read "A new life in a new land" By NeoKenshin then you will be lost.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Day four consisted of Naruto and Sasuke showing off their massive array of skills to Team Illumina. What really surprised the team was how Naruto and Sasuke got all of their abilities.

"So you went to another world to learn your abilities?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, my sensei Goku came from a world that lived on the basis of combat. His people would constantly strive to be the strongest they could be. On his world, he's actually considered to be one of, if not the most powerful fighter by himself. His race is known as Sayians, all pure blooded Sayians are born with tails; unless there Sayian blood is strong as a half Sayian they still have tails. When a Sayian has a tail they can transform into a giant ape during the full moon, or any light reflected off of a celestial body, but in his travels he had it removed so people wouldn't use his tail as a weakness against him, pulling his tail made him weaker than an Uchiha in Water Country. Goku was the first of his race to reach a level known as Super Sayian which magnifies his power a thousand fold, there are more levels in the Super Sayian a second and third. Goku, Goten Vegeta, and Trunks are all capable of going Super Sayian, Goku and Vegeta are able to go Super Sayian 2 and only Goku can go Super Sayian 3. Goku's power is taken even higher when he performs the Fusion Dance with Sasuke's teacher Vegeta, who is known as the prince of the Sayians." Naruto said.

"But what about the third eyes? That really doesn't make any sense." Ino asked.

"Oh those. They're our Jigan Eyes. They are normally demonic, but due to the Master Sword, they've been purified. They are also what allow us to use our Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Sasuke said. "It also allows us to communicate telepathically, and for me, it keeps my Sharingan at the highest it can go. Naruto and I use them in emergencies and to help focus our chakra."

"You know I thought our Illumina power was unbelievable." Haku said.

"Honestly, it is unbelievable. Having the power to control an element of nature itself is amazing." Hinata replied.

"Kasumi said she has the power to manipulate Light. How's about I teach her a technique that looks like a ball of explosive light, I'll teach that to her tomorrow, but for now why don't we have a little sparring match?" Naruto said.

"Um, that's good and all, but we struggled using our most powerful jutsu while in our Bankai form." K. Hinata said. "I don't think we'd be able to win if you went all out."

"Naruto, come on now. There is no need for anyone getting hurt." Hinata said.

"Yeah, even if we combined all of our energies and chakra, we'd still lose to you two." Haku said.

"Wait a minute. Remember when Kasumi used her combined power against Temari in the finals?" K. Naruto said.

"Nii-chan, I combined all my power, but I didn't use it at its max until Hinata and I faced Orochimaru. Considering that he survived the Aqua Star Explosion attack, it shows we weren't strong enough." Kasumi said.

"That may be true, but what about now. We've been doing tons of training, and we did that cram training before the Chunin Final Match." K. Naruto said. "I bet your Starburst Cannon at full power could easily stop a Kamehameha wave."

"There is no way that could happen." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, I bet you Kasumi-chan can give you a run for your money!" K. Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto! What are you trying to do, get me killed?!" Kasumi said, angrily.

"Come on Kasumi! Show him what Illumina Power can really do! Besides, we've got both Hinatas and Ino so if you get hurt really bad, they can heal you." K. Naruto said.

"I guess so. But if I do this, you have to do my chores for a week!" Kasumi said.

"Fine, fine! I'll do your chores!" K. Naruto said. "Hey Naruto, get ready to see some real power!"

"I still can't believe I'm going to do this." Kasumi said, walking to a far end of the grass field. She didn't know that Naruto had called everyone else over for a quick meeting.

"Ok, I have an experiment I want to try." Naruto said. "Has Kasumi or any of you ever gotten really angry when you're all using you power?"

"Well there was the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End, but I don't know if they were at their full released power." K. Hinata asked. "Orochimaru's cursed seal was also messing with Sasuke, so that might have caused Naruto to go over the edge."

"Hmm, I see. Well here's what I wanna do. Since the Kitsune blood is demonic, I want to see if her power will increase when she gets mad enough. That's why we're going to act like we're gonna take out Sasuke and Hinata to really push her over the edge." Naruto said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? The last time she got mad, I almost ended up in the hospital!" K. Naruto replied.

"Why? What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say it was from 6 years of pranks. She finally vented her anger at the Chunin Final Match on me." K. Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, well he had it coming to him." Haku said.

"Well, trust me, I can take a lot of damage, so I'll be ok. Plus I'm gonna throw one hell of a Kamehameha wave at her. Hopefully the combination of anger and potentially losing will give her a huge spike in power. If that works then all of the Kitsune will be able to do it." Naruto said.

"What about us four who aren't Kitsune?" Ino asked.

"I think I can come up with something. But for now it's just experimentation." Naruto said.

"Hey are you guys ready?" Kasumi screamed.

"We're ready!" Naruto replied. "Ok, Hinata…older Hinata, be on standby to help me if needed. Younger Hinata and Ino, if I'm right, you two have healing powers in your Illumina forms, right?"

"We do." K. Hinata replied.

"Ok, be ready to unleash every ounce of healing energy you have on Kasumi. If anything bad happens, we don't want her to die on us." Naruto said, walking to the other side of the field.

"Can we do this already?" Kasumi asked. "I'm already getting a bad feeling."

"I'm ready whenever you are Kasumi!" Naruto said. "Sasuke will count us off and we'll throw out our most powerful attack at each other. If you feel like you can't hold on, jump out of the way as fast as possible!"

"Ok!" Kasumi said, releasing the genjutsu on her transformers. "Well, time to get into my formal wear. SUPER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"

"_Sasuke, remind me to tell them how cool that transformation thing looks!" Naruto said telepathically._

"_I know dude! Too bad we can't do that with our Fusion Dance." Sasuke replied._

"I hope you're ready Naruto!" Kasumi said, closing her eyes. She began to glow a faint white while she channeled her Illumina Power. With a "BANKAI", she released the limit on her power and assumed her Bankai form.

"Hey Kasumi, I meant to ask you, what does your Bankai form do?" Naruto said.

"It let's me use everyone else's first level Illumina Attacks!" Kasumi replied. "It's called Rainbow Dance!"

"Nice!" Naruto said, putting his hands together to gather energy. He saw Kasumi begin to mold chakra and saw a bright blue aura around her. He soon noticed it turning purple as she began to add her Kitsune Chakra as well.

"Why am I doing this again?" Kasumi thought to herself, as she finished combining her two chakras. "I mean, are their egos so large that this is the only way to make them happy?" She started to mix her released Illumina Power into her combined chakra, and noticed that it was much more intense than before.

"_She's got a lot of chakra. I take it that those five tails also have a lot of chakra in them as well." Naruto thought._

"Finally!" Kasumi said, after she combined the last of her power with her chakra. She now pulsed with a bright rainbow aura that gave off an intense glow. Pulling her arms back, she set up for her most powerful attack. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"Positive!" Naruto said, as he finished gathering the energy for his attack. "I really wanna see just how powerful you Illumina Knights are!"

"That's fine with me. I'll give you everything I have!" Kasumi said, as she was ready to attack as well.

"Alright. Here we go." Sasuke said. "On three, let em fly! One…Two…Three!!!"

"Here it comes Kasumi! KAMEHAMEHA!" Naruto said, releasing his energy wave.

"I got one to counter it! STARBURST CANNON: MAXIMUM BLAST!" Kasumi screamed, releasing the biggest Starburst Cannon she ever created. The two energy waves screamed towards each other before colliding in a stalemate. The two continued to force as much energy as they had into their attacks, but neither seemed to go anywhere.

"_Holy cow, Naruto was right! We have become a lot more powerful! My attack was no where this strong when we fought Orochimaru with Otou-san!" Kasumi thought._

"_Now to make it interesting." Naruto thought, pushing more energy into his blast._

"Since when did he have more energy?" Kasumi said to herself. "I can't let him win, I have to keep going!"

"Sasuke, do it now!" Naruto said. Sasuke rushed over and pretended to attack the rest of the Illumina Team, and he placed K. Sasuke in a false choke.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?!" Kasumi screamed.

"I knew your friends were working for Orochimaru and you couldn't be trusted!" Naruto said, forcing more energy into his Kamehameha. He slowly began to push back Kasumi's Starburst Cannon, making her struggle even more. "That's why I had Sasuke take them out!"

"You mean to tell me, we befriended you and this is how you repay us!" Kasumi said, as her anger began to increase.

"Oh please. We knew you were weak from the beginning. Look at you, you can't even force me back!" Naruto replied. "And guess what, you'll get to watch as your precious Sasuke gets beaten like the weakling he is!"

"You dare call us weak?" Kasumi said, as she felt her blood begin to boil. The one thing she couldn't tolerate was people underestimating her and her friends. Naruto could feel her anger and her energy slowly increase.

"Hey, I got a message from Naruto." Sasuke whispered into K. Sasuke's ear. "He said it's working. He can feel her energy increasing from her anger."

"Cool! She's gonna be ok, isn't she?" K. Sasuke whispered back.

"Yeah, Naruto's gonna back off soon. Hey he wants to know, what's one thing that will really make her mad?" Sasuke whispered.

"I'm not sure. I don't think any of us have really seen her angry." Tenten replied.

"I know what it is. If she hears this, then she'll explode." K. Naruto said. "Have him start laughing because he thought it was funny that on the day she got her new kimono when she was eight years old, it ripped and I saw her panties!"

"Naruto, she told you to never tell anyone that! You're looking at getting yourself killed for telling!" K. Hinata said.

"Yeah I know. But like Older Naruto said, this may be a way for us to boost our power when we go up against Orochimaru. We gotta try." K. Naruto said. "Plus I'll do her chores for a whole month if I have to in order to make it up, either that or I could use Himawari as a shield."

"You may be Naruto but your not using Hima-chan as a shield." Hinata said slightly peeved.

"If you say so, but it's your funeral." Sasuke said as he mentally sent the message.

"Whoa…even that's heavy. Well if it works. Hey Kasumi!" Naruto said. "Your brother just told me something and I think it's absolutely hilarious! It was something that happened when you were eight years old!"

"What! He wouldn't…he couldn't!" Kasumi said, feeling her blood boil even worse.

"I must say I never pictured you as a pink stars type! I always thought that would be Hina-chan!" Naruto said with a slight laugh. Kasumi knew exactly what he meant, and that her brother would soon be dead from it.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE DEAD!" Kasumi screamed. Hearing one of her worst embarrassments released pushed her anger off the charts! It instantly shot a blast of energy into her Starburst Cannon, forcing it back towards Naruto. She kept pushing all her anger into the blast and Naruto could see his idea worked. He soon stopped his attack and jumped out of the way of Kasumi's blast.

"Oh yeah, anger definitely boosts their power." Naruto said, noticing Kasumi running full speed at his younger counterpart.

"NARUTO, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TOLD HIM!" Kasumi screamed, grabbing her brother in a choke.

"Kasumi-chan, I'll…do your chores for…a month!" K. Naruto said.

"Forget that! I'll kill you right now and you won't have to worry about chores!" Kasumi roared, tightening her grip before she felt a sudden drop in her energy. It caused her to release the grip and she nearly passed out.

"Nee-chan!" K. Naruto said, catching her before she hit the ground.

"I don't feel so good." Kasumi said weakly.

"I was right. Her rage increased her power significantly, but it caused her to burn way too much energy." Naruto said, taking a Senzu Bean out of his pack. "Here, take this Kasumi."

"Ok." Kasumi replied, taking the Senzu Bean. She felt her energy return and resumed to choking her brother…stronger than before.

"Uh Kasumi-chan, can you stop choking Naruto?" K. Sasuke asked.

"Why! He told one of my most embarrassing secrets!" Kasumi said, blushing heavily. She was also trying to keep from crying because everyone now knew about what happened.

"Actually, I asked him to tell it." Sasuke replied. "We needed you to get really angry for Naruto's experiment."

"Experiment?" Kasumi asked.

"I wanted to see if your emotions would have an effect on your strength due to your demon blood." Naruto said. "I was right on my hunch, but there was a bad side effect."

"What's that?" Kasumi asked.

"The angrier you get, the more energy you use. That's why you lost so much energy." Naruto replied.

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry that this all happened. I'm serious when I said I'd do your chores for a month." K. Naruto said, on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness.

"Well, ok. But why did you have to use that one!" Kasumi replied, still blushing.

"Because if he said anything about you seeing me naked, then they would have laughed." K. Sasuke replied.

"He's right, we would have laughed." Sasuke said.

"Come on, we've all had enough here. Let's go to Ichiraku's. I'll pay for you today nee-chan." K. Naruto said.

"Well, I'll still get you back for this." Kasumi replied.

And get him back she did! She secretly sent a Kage Bunshin to Akane who explained the whole thing. Akane wasn't too happy that K. Naruto asked her to go through with that, but when she found out it was a chance to help them get stronger, she let him off the hook…a little. When Kasumi told her they were all at Ichiraku's, she decided to give Kasumi a little gift. Namely a small vial of special anesthetic used to help scared children when they had to undergo oral treatments. Normally Akane would use injections for the anesthetic, but since needles would scare the kids, she created a special medicine that could be added to drinks or food. Once consumed, it would help numb the mouth without the need for an injection. Kasumi's clone quickly hurried back and gave her the vial. Everyone had just gone in to sit down for a hot bowl of ramen when Kasumi got back at her brother.

"Hey nii-chan, can you go get some seasoning? We're all out here." Kasumi asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back." K. Naruto said, heading over to ask Ayame for some extra seasoning. That was when Kasumi pulled out the vial.

"Kasumi, what is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's some of Oka-san's oral anesthetic. She uses it when she has to do oral surgeries on small kids. It makes it so they don't have to see a needle." Kasumi replied, emptying the vial in her brother's ramen. "Tell everyone that secret, nii-chan! And for the record it wasn't pink stars! They were silver!"

"Are they always like this?" Hinata asked her younger self.

"Yeah. But trust me; those two have one of the best sibling relationships ever." K. Hinata replied. "Don't worry, she never goes overboard."

"I see." Hinata said, as K. Naruto returned.

"Here you go nee-chan!" K. Naruto said, handing the seasoning to Kasumi. After he handed her the spice, his bowl of ramen was gone in under 10 seconds. "Time for seconds!"

"Wow, he really is fast!" Naruto replied. "Under 10 seconds…not bad!"

"What's your personal best?" Haku asked.

"It used to be about 8 seconds. But after being with Hima-chan so much, I kinda slowed down. Now my fastest is about 15 seconds." Naruto replied, finishing another bowl. K. Naruto came back with his next bowl and began to eat, when he felt something weird.

"Hay! Why ith my mouf all fummy!" K. Naruto asked. He then looked at Kasumi who started to giggle. "Alweady got me back, huh?"

"I told you I'd get you back for that. And you still have to do all my chores for the next month too!" Kasumi said with a smile. "But don't worry; your mouth will be back to normal in about an hour or so."

"Just gweat!" K. Naruto replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day Naruto had completely forgotten that he had to do Kasumi's chores and when she confronted him about it K Naruto used Body Flicker to get Himawari and use her as a shield, unfortunately that didn't work, since Kasumi just bopped him on the head and Himawari giggled at his expense. After K Naruto finished Kasumi's chores for that day Naruto taught Kasumi the Light Grenade, but in order for her to fully understand how to manipulate her light into an explosive force in a small space Naruto had to teach her how to create, and shoot basic energy waves, Kasumi picked up energy waves rather quickly and could do hundreds in a single day. When Naruto showed her the Light Grenade she tried without proper super vision, when Naruto had to change a diaper and everyone that was at the house was either Hanyou, full demon, or has been out of practice so long they were too scared, and blew up a major part of the yard. When the training was finished for the day Kasumi had it down and Kasumi's variation of the Light Grenade had a rainbow tint to it so she called it the Starburst Grenade. Hanabi asked the motherly Hinata what she was like in her universe. Hinata explained that she was very nice and has a boyfriend, Hanabi asked who it was and Hinata explained that her alternate universe boyfriend is Goku's youngest son Goten. Hinata pulled out one of the copies of the picture that her mother took of Hanabi sleeping with Goten during the month before the Chunin exams, Hanabi asked why he is her boyfriend and Hinata explained that Goten helped Naruto to put the Hyuga Elders in there rightful place, under the orders of there father, while keeping Hanabi from getting put into an arranged marriage with a political figure. Hinata even told Hanabi that her alternate first kiss was with Goten during her wedding with Naruto, after the bouquet was thrown and Hanabi pulled Goten outside of the reception. The final day had come, and soon it was time for Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Himawari to go back to their world. This didn't set well with their new friends, simply because they didn't want to give up Himawari so easily! But what Naruto and Hinata didn't know was that Himawari's life would be changed forever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kasumi has just asked Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata to follow her to something special.

"So why are we in the dojo?" Naruto asked, Sasuke, Hinata, and himself were led in by Kasumi. "And why does it look like there's some sort of ritual going to happen in here?"

"And where's Hima-chan? I haven't seen her since Akane-sama said she wanted to give her a special outfit." Hinata asked.

"Well, since you guys have to go, we all wanted to give you a parting gift." Kasumi replied. Just then the rest of Team Illumina came in, along with Arashi, Mikoto, Momoko, Hanabi, Akemi, and Akane, who had Hima dressed in a red and orange silk jumper.

"Hinata and Naruto, from the time we all met, I could tell that this little one means the world to you, as does any child to their parents." Akane said, placing Hima on the altar in the dojo. "That is why I, Akane Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune have decided to bless your child with a most wondrous gift."

"What would that be Akane-sama?" Hinata asked.

"We all decided to transform Hima-chan into a Kitsune Hanyou!" K. Hinata replied.

"Let's just say it would be a bonding gift for Himawari and her baa-chan." Akane said with a wink.

"_You knew about this didn't you?!" Naruto said to Keisei._

"Of course. I did hear about it from my sister of sorts, you could say." Keisei replied. "Plus it would be a wondrous gift. I already know from Akane that Hima-chan would have many benefits from becoming a Kitsune, and not just the ability to form a special bond with me. She would be much healthier, able to heal faster, and her chakra would be much stronger. And then there's the side effect."

"_What side effect?" Naruto asked._

"She would have the cutest pair of ears and the cutest tails ever!" Keisei exclaimed.

"_My little Himawari…a Kitsune, who would have thought about that? Let's just hope Ino, Haku, Sakura, and Tsunade-baa-chan all do not go even crazier after seeing her." Naruto said after mentally reminding himself to get some ear plugs for himself as well as Sasuke and Hinata when they get back._

"I take it Keisei filled you in about everything?" Akane asked.

"She did Akane-sama. And I can definitely say, thank you for blessing our Himawari with such a wondrous gift. Also is she wearing a diaper? Cause if she isn't she's going to ruin that jumper." Naruto replied.

"She isn't wearing a diaper, but I changed her about five minutes ago." Akane responded.

"Look are we gonna do this or not!" Haku said. "It's bad enough we have to give up such a cutie!" Haku tickled Himawari's belly getting the cutest giggles in the world as a reward.

"Hey what do I look like?!" Akemi pouted.

"You're still just as cute kiddo." Arashi said, ruffling her hair.

"Alright everyone, take your places around the altar. We'll soon begin the ritual." Akane said, directing everyone into place.

"Akane-sama, I have a question?" Hinata asked. "How are you going to transform Hima-chan into a Kitsune?"

"See the black circles on the altar? Those are chakra infused blood channels." Akane said. "They are designed to carry traits of a specific bloodline or blood type from the outside circle to the inside circle. The person on the inside circle would be infused with the traits of the blood being transferred from the outside."

"That's actually how I became a Kitsune myself." Haku added.

"But as you can see, Himawari is far too young to lose so much blood in the ritual. That's where her outfit comes into play." Akane said.

"What's so special about her outfit?" Sasuke asked.

"Himawari's outfit is woven from the fur of my nine tails." Akane replied. "It has also been infused with chakra that has already started entering Himawari's own chakra system. That chakra will create a pathway for our Kitsune blood and chakra. All you have to do now, is sit back and watch the show." Akane noticed that everyone was in position and ready to start the ritual. "Very well, let us begin."

Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto all stepped back to watch as the family of Kitsune began the ritual that would forever change Himawari. Even Keisei was excited knowing that her granddaughter would be given such an honor.

"We the royal family of the Kitsune clan have come together today to bestow upon this child the gifts of the Kitsune. However for young Himawari Uzumaki to receive such gifts, she must receive the blessing from all members of the royal family." Akane said.

"Before I continue, I must ask the parents. Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, do you allow your daughter to become one with the Kitsune clan? Please know that your answer will affect her for the rest of her life?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled as he held her. Akane knew exactly what their answer would be. "Akane-sama, Hinata and I couldn't be happier that Himawari is being given this honor. We know she is in wonderful hands right now. Please continue."

"Very well then. Upon receiving the blessing from the parents, we may now continue." Akane said. "I will ask each member of the royal family. If that member gives their blessing, they will cut open their palm with the kunai before them and place their hand on the blood channel. However if any one member decides not to give their blessing, then the ritual will end." Everyone looked at Akane and nodded, understanding what is expected of them. "Let us begin. Momoko, I'll start with you first, what is your choice?"

"I, Momoko Kusajishi, Sixth Princess of the Kitsune clan give my blessing." Momoko answered, slicing her palm with the kunai and placing it on the circle. "Yep, it's all for you cutie!"

"Hanabi, what is your choice?" Akane asked.

"I, Hanabi Hyuga, Fifth Princess of the Kitsune Clan give my blessing." Hanabi replied. She smiled as she cut her hand and placed it on the circle.

"Akemi, what is your choice?" Akane asked.

"Well…even though she is cute…a little too cute…maybe even cuter than me…there is no way that I, Akemi Uzumaki, Fourth Princess of the Kitsune clan could not give Hima-chan my blessing!" Akemi said, cutting her hand and placing it on the circle.

"Oh brother!" K. Naruto said.

"Nii-chan, don't make me use the look on you!" Akemi replied.

"It's pointless now." K. Naruto replied. "Hima-chan has made me immune to you now!"

"To continue, Haku, have you made your choice?" Akane asked.

"I have Oka-san, and I, Haku Uzumaki, Third Princess of the Kitsune Clan happily give my blessing." Haku said, cutting open her palm. She placed her hand on the circle and smiled at Himawari.

"I see. Hinata, I ask you, have you made your choice?" Akane asked.

"How can I not! I guess you can say she is my own daughter…in a sense. That's why I, Hinata Hyuga, Second Princess of the Kitsune clan gladly give my blessing." Hinata said, cutting her hand. She looked back at her older self and smiled, knowing that in another world she was a happy wife and mother.

"Very well. Kasumi, your choice please?" Akane asked.

"After learning of Hima-chan's past, there is no way I can deny her such happiness. In a way she's somewhat like me. That's why I, Kasumi Uzumaki, First Princess and heir of the Kitsune clan proudly give my blessing." Kasumi replied, cutting her hand and placing it on the circle. Just looking at Himawari made her feel happy that she had a loving family to be with. "Besides, I loved it when she played with my tails!"

"I knew you would Kasumi-chan." Akane said. "And now, Sasuke, have you decided?"

"That I have. I, Sasuke Uchiha, Second Prince of the Kitsune clan feel honored to give my blessing." K. Sasuke replied, cutting his hand. He nodded at his older self, proud to have been part of the ritual.

"Now I come to you Naruto, have you made your choice?" Akane asked.

"You better believe I have! And I'd make this choice again if I had to! I, Naruto Uzumaki, First Prince of the Kitsune clan, and future Rokudaime Hokage, gladly give my blessing!" Naruto exclaimed, slicing open his palm. He then looked back at the older Naruto, glad that he could help his older self.

"I knew all the kids would agree to this." Akane said. "And I know what your answer is going to be, but I have to do it anyway. Arashi-kun, what is your choice?"

"You know me all too well Akane-chan." Arashi said. "As I told Naruto over there, nothing fills a father with joy than looking into the eyes of his first child. When I look at Himawari, I see that she has two very strong parents that have devoted their lives to making sure she grows up happy and safe. And there's no better pair than Naruto and Hinata to care for her. That's why I, Arashi Uzumaki, Yondaime Hokage and King of the Kitsune clan give my blessing with great honor." Arashi cut his palm and placed it on the circle. "Naruto, I have already seen untold potential in you. You will make an outstanding father. Cherish your daughter, always."

"I have, and will always Arashi-sama." Naruto replied.

"You know if it wasn't for the stupid red tape, we could have all just cut open our hands, and had this thing done 10 minutes ago!" Akane said.

"Well yeah, but then we wouldn't have the big dramatic effect!" K. Naruto said.

"That's true. Well to end the formalities, we have received blessings from every member of the royal family. Therefore it is with a happy heart that I, Akane Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune happily give my own blessing to such a beautiful child!" Akane said, cutting her palm and finally placing it on the circle. With her hand down, the chakra circle began to glow brighter as Himawari was engulfed in a bright red light. One would think that the small infant would be scared and crying, but she seemed to be happy, almost as if she knew what was going on. Everyone even heard her start laughing. Once the energy died down, Akane picked up Himawari from the altar, ready to present her to her parents.

"Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, I proudly present to you, your daughter Himawari Uzumaki, Honorary Princess of the Kitsune clan." Akane said, handing Himawari to Hinata.

"Naruto look!" Hinata exclaimed, noticing Himawari's new Kitsune features. She had two small red ears and a small bushy red tail. The two could also see she now had red tint in her hair, and her eyes were gold tint as well.

"As if she wasn't cute enough!" Naruto replied. "Akane-sama, we can't thank you enough for the wonderful gift!"

"Oh that's just the first part." Akane said.

"She's right Naruto. Already I can feel the connection to her. This way I can help her with training as she grows. I can even teach her to use Foxfire, and basic healing as well now." Keisei said. "Once Hima-chan starts the academy, she'll be able to sign the Kitsune Contract. Then she will be able to summon various Kitsune to help her when she needs it."

"Also, since Hima-chan is now a Kitsune Princess, the laws of protection now apply to her. Once you return home, if Hima is ever in trouble and no one can get to her, three Seven-tails will automatically be summoned to protect her from anything." Akane said.

"Everyone thank you so much! We never would have expected for Hima to be blessed with such gifts." Hinata replied.

"Who said we were done!" Haku said.

"You mean there's more?" Sasuke said.

"Sure is. I need to teach you how to hide Himawari's new features just in case." Akane said. "That's why I'm teaching you the Kitsune Disguise Jutsu. Though I need to test it out first."

"Oka-san, you've done this jutsu tons of times!" Akemi said.

"I know, but I need to make sure of something." Akane said, forming the Tiger, Dragon, Ox, Rooster, and Rabbit seals. She walked up to Naruto and Hinata and touched their foreheads. "KITSUNE DISGUISE JUTSU!" With a puff of smoke, Naruto and Hinata stood before everyone…with a few special features.

"So, like the new look?" K. Naruto said.

"Unbelievable! And this is just a genjutsu?" Naruto replied, looking back at his seven blonde tails. He had a pair of blonde ears to match as well.

"Sure is. And if you ever want to dispel the jutsu, just form the seals again. That's how you can hide Hima-chan's ears and tails."

"Naruto, I think I'm going to like using this jutsu!" Hinata said, feeling one of her seven lavender tails. "And it feels so real too!"

"That's the best thing about Kitsune jutsu." Akane said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Hinata?" Naruto asked Hinata getting a bright-eyed nod. "I'm gonna do it with tails!!!!"

"Akane-sama, Arashi-sama, everyone, thank you so much for everything you've done for us. We'll never forget any of you." Naruto said, preparing to open a dimensional tear that would send him, Hinata, Sasuke, and Himawari home.

"Naruto, wait!" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, what's wrong?" Akane asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought about this last night, and well…" Kasumi said. "Naruto, you can open a tear to any dimension, right?"

"Sure. If I know where I'm going, I can open a tear as many times as need be without having to wait five days." Naruto said.

"Kasumi, you're not really thinking…" K. Naruto said.

"No, it's not like that." Kasumi said. "It's just that…I never really got to say goodbye to my original world. And this would probably be the one time I could do that."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do Kasumi?" Arashi asked.

"It is. I want to let my friends know that I'm ok, and that they'll never have to worry about me ever again." Kasumi said.

"I guess that means we have to wait about two hours or so before we can go home." Naruto said.

"Oh that's fine. We can occupy the time." Haku said.

"Very well. Kasumi are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I am." Kasumi replied, as one of her Shadow Clones came down with her backpack.

"What's all that for?" Naruto asked.

"It has my laptop in it. I'm going to need it where we're going." Kasumi said.

"That's fine. All I need now is an image of your world. I'm going to use my Jigan to scan a memory of your world. All you need to do is just give me the memory." Naruto said.

"I can do that." Kasumi replied, easily pulling up the image of her old high school. Naruto lifted his headband as his Jigan Eye opened. His third blue eye stared deep into Kasumi's eyes, easily recording the memory and location.

"Got it. Let's go." Naruto said, tearing open the portal.

"I'll be back in a while everyone." Kasumi said, as she stepped into the portal. Naruto stepped through and the portal closed behind him.

"Well since we're gonna be here for a while, what should we do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know what you're doing but as for us girls…" Akane said. "Arashi?"

"Honey! Come on! I just got this one after Kasumi melted the last one for Haku!" Arashi said.

"That wasn't my fault! I didn't have anything." Haku said, rubbing her foot into the ground.

"Please Otou-san?" Akemi said, using her trademark stare.

"FORGET IT! Not even you're pout is gonna work kiddo!" Arashi said. "Even if you enhance it with chakra, it still won't work!" Arashi turned his head to avoid any possible way of caving to Akemi's face.

"Then you leave us no choice." Akane said, walking over to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, if I may?"

"Of course Akane-sama." Hinata said, handing Himawari to Akane. Akane then went up to Arashi, holding Himawari in front of him.

"Arashi-**ojiisan**? Please?" Akane said, acting as if Hima-chan talked to Arashi. This time Arashi couldn't resist.

"That's low! That's really low!" Arashi said, taking out his new platinum card.

"I know. But you loved it anyway!" Akane replied, taking his card. "Come on girls, to the mall!"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed all the girls, while Arashi cried anime tears and the boys all comforted him with Jounin's Gone Crazy Super S-Class edition available only for Kage's DVD box set, seeing Kakashi fall for the trap that Kasumi set for him 10 times cheered him up fast.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kasumi and Naruto arrived in front of her old high school. Kasumi was surprised to see it hadn't changed much at all. Figuring that people would be staring at someone with fox ears and tails, she used the disguise jutsu to hide her features. Naruto followed suit and dispelled the jutsu on himself.

"So what do you have to do here?" Naruto asked.

"First I need to check something." Kasumi said, pulling out her laptop. "Yes! The wi-fi still works! Ok, time to check something."

"What are you checking?" Naruto said.

"Well, before I left, I had some money saved up in my bank account. If it's still open, then I should have gotten some interest on it." Kasumi said, pulling up the page with her account info. "This is perfect! I still have a lot of money left!"

"Just how much?" Naruto said.

"Well I had about 5,000,000 yen saved up. It was given to me from the orphanage and from the military during the Great War." Kasumi said. "After about 7 years, it's gone up to around 12,000,000 yen. This is perfect!"

"What are you gonna do, spend all of it?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's not gonna go anywhere. And it's the last time I'll ever see it anyway." Kasumi said, closing her laptop." Besides, it's a good thing Tenten showed me how to seal things in scrolls. I'm gonna have a ton to carry back!"

"Whatever floats your boat kid." Naruto replied.

"Oh, one more thing." Kasumi said, using a henge. She changed her normal ninja gear into a standard blue and white fuku. "This way I'll look perfectly normal. You might want to use one as well to hide your ninja appearance."

"That's fine." Naruto said, using henge to change his clothes into a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. "How's this?"

"That's good. Now let's head to the mall!" Kasumi said, dragging a weeping Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in Konoha…

"Akane-sama, is all of this necessary?" Hinata asked. "I mean it's a little much for Hima-chan."

"Hinata today is Hima-chan's first day as a princess. So, it's only fitting that she gets spoiled like one!" Haku replied.

"Not only that, but you're gonna get the royal treatment as well!" Akane said. "I've got Arashi's platinum card and I plan to melt this thing!" Smiling the fox grin she gave K Naruto.

"Then, let the ritual of shopping commence!" Sakura cheered.

All the girls had a field day picking out all kinds of clothes and toys for Himawari. Hinata didn't do so bad herself. Akane took her to Konoha's Secrets and had the associates there set Hinata up with some items from her personal favorites. Hinata even picked out a nice lacy number from this year's current catalogue…namely page 27, as described from all the other girls. Akane knew that Naruto would probably be tired so Hinata should do something special for him. Hinata completely agreed with her after she saw that number. After loading up on two lifetimes of clothes and toys for Hima-chan and a new array of clothes for Hinata, the group decided to get a quick bite in the food court.

"Now that is what I call a shopping ritual!" Mikoto said.

"Miki-chan, you are so correct! You know, I need to get a hold of Arashi's credit cards more often." Akane said.

"Too bad Kasumi-chan couldn't be here. She would have loved this." K. Hinata said while eating a pretzel.

"I bet she's doing the same thing we're doing." Haku replied. Just then she noticed Lee, Shino, and Kiba had returned from their mission in Moon Country. "Hey, Kiba, Shino, and Lee are back."

"Hey Kiba!" Kin said, waiving to her teammate.

"Oh hey Kin how's everything." Kiba asked.

"Cool. How was Moon Country?" Kin asked.

"It was good. Though Akamaru didn't want to leave. I think he was becoming too much of a beach dog." Kiba replied.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"I did not!" Kiba said.

"What did he say?" Haku asked.

"He said I was the one that didn't want to leave because the girls there were asking me out." Kiba replied. That was when he noticed Hinata…and Hinata sitting near each other. "Uh, any reason why Hinata is sitting beside herself…and who's the kid she's feeding?"

"Oh that's Hinata and her daughter Himawari." K. Hinata replied. "They're from another world like Kasumi-chan."

"Uh, ok. I guess that works." Kiba said.

"Dah!!"

"Hey who did that?" Kiba said after getting pelted with a handful of food.

"Kiba, you might want to look down." Sakura said, pointing to Himawari who was holding a spoon with bits of food on it.

"What! This little kid just pelted me!" Kiba said, before getting hit again with more food.

"Now Hima-chan, be a good girl." Hinata said, wiping Himawari's mouth. The little Hanyou just laughed after seeing Kiba covered in mashed peas.

"Oh brother." Kiba said, as Akamaru began licking the food off his face.

After a good laugh at Kiba's expense, everyone returned home to find out that Naruto and Kasumi had been back for almost an hour.

"How was your trip?" K. Hinata asked.

"Not bad. I got some things for everyone!" Kasumi said, pulling out some scrolls. Each scroll contained lots of clothes, Manga, anime, video games, costumes, different kinds of foods, and one of Kasumi's all time favorite treats…pocky! She got nearly every flavor ever made for everyone, and with all the money she had from her old world, she had more than enough! Everyone was surprised to see that she could have so much stuff! Naruto was surprised when he found out that this world didn't have pocky since they have it in his and is his and Hinata's safety word.

"Kasumi, how did you pay for all of this?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my old bank account was still open. Seven years of interest does a wallet good. So I just cleaned it out before I used my laptop to erase my existence in that world." Kasumi said. "Basically, I was never born there now."

"She also had to send some e-mail or something before we left." Naruto replied.

"I think I know who got it." Akane said.

"So are you all ready to go now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, let's go home. I miss seeing everyone." Hinata said.

"Hinata, Naruto, there's something I want to ask of you." Akane said.

"What would that be Akane-sama?" Hinata asked.

"I want you to take someone with you." Akane replied.

"Um, are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Let me summon her." Akane said, biting her thumb. "KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!" Within seconds Akane summoned a young Kitsune girl. She was about the same age as Konohamaru, and had three blonde tails, matching her hair.

"You summoned me Kyuubi-kouhi?" asked the young Kitsune.

"I did, Karin-chan." Akane replied. "I'm sending you on a life mission."

"A life mission?" Karin asked.

"Yes. I want you to help care for young Himawari. She is going to need someone to help her with her abilities, as she grows older. I know her baa-chan will also help, but you can teach her many of the Kitsune medical skills you know." Akane said.

"Are you sure I'm good enough Kyuubi-kouhi?" Karin asked.

"I am. I know that you are an orphan, and you also long for a family as well. That's why I wish for you to accompany her." Akane said. "Naruto, Hinata, may Karin accompany you to your world? I believe having her around will help in raising Himawari. Plus it'll give you a little free time whenever you need it. Karin is well trained in Kitsune healing and medicine and she will be able to help take good care of Himawari."

"We'd love to have her with us. But won't it look strange having a Kitsune walk around?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that's ok. I can do this." Karin said, forming the seals for the disguise jutsu. She instantly hid her fox features and looked like a normal girl.

"Naruto, I also ask that you allow her to become part of your clan. She has no family of her own, and she needs a brother and sister like you and Hinata." Akane said.

"Akane-sama, you've given us so much while we've been here. As head of the Uzumaki in my world, I couldn't say no. Karin, you're more than welcome to become part of our family, we'll stage something so it seems like you're my cousin from my dad's side if the family. Just stay out of my Ramen and the black chest in our room." Naruto said, serious about the last part.

"Naruto-sama, thank you. I promise to help take good care of your precious child." Karin replied.

"First off, never call me Naruto-sama. You'll be addressing me as family, not your superior, so Naruto will do. Second, your first job in helping us care for Himawari is to simply hold her in your arms." Naruto replied, as Hinata gave Himawari to Karin. Himawari took a good look at Karin and smiled, knowing she was in good hands, before reaching out to grab her nose.

"She already likes you!" Hinata said.

"One last thing. Take this." Tsunade said, handing Naruto a scroll.

"What's this Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Give this to your Tsunade. Have her take in Karin as a student, so she can improve her healing skills." Tsunade replied. "And don't worry, there's a picture inside so she'll know it's not fake."

"Wouldn't really matter, I've got you wrapped around my finger." Naruto said dodging Tsunade's fist.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Hinata said. "We'll make sure to take good care of Karin as well."

"Ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure thing. Konoha, here we come." Naruto said, opening the portal.

"Will we ever see you guys again?" K. Naruto said.

"Who knows?" Naruto replied.

"Oh before I forget, I need to tell you something Kasumi." Sasuke said, whispering something in her ear. Instantly she turned beet red and making several odd and confusing looks on her face.

"Sasuke, you really think he'll like that?!" Kasumi replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. Remember don't flinch, trust me, it's gonna be well worth it too!" Sasuke said before kissing her on her forehead and entering the portal. Kasumi turned to look at her Sasuke and continued to blush with her mouth open without words coming out.

"Bye everyone. Take care!" Hinata said, as she, Karin, and Himawari entered the portal.

"Thanks again…for everything. I hope you're successful in defeating Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"Same to you! Skin that snake alive!" K. Naruto replied.

"Don't worry; I'll take pride in killing him. See ya!" Naruto said, as he entered the portal. It soon closed as they returned to their own world.

"Well there they go." Akane said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss Hima-chan." Sakura said.

"Hey Kasumi, Naruto said you sent an e-mail back in your world. What was it?" Haku asked.

"Oh that, I just had to say my final goodbye to five very special friends." Kasumi said. "At least now they know I'm ok."

"Are you sure you didn't want to stay?" K. Hinata asked.

"Nope. My home is here, and this is where I'm staying." Kasumi said. "Now come on, aren't you guys gonna enjoy your gifts!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Things had returned to normal in Team Illumina's world. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Karin, and Himawari all made it back to their own world safely as well. As for Kasumi's previous world…someone just opened the e-mail she sent. It was actually a video message.

"An e-mail…from Kasumi?" said the girl. "Hmm, I wonder what it says."

The girl started the message only to see a younger Kasumi…a much different Kasumi as well.

_Dear Kari,_

_I bet you never thought you'd hear from me again. Considering how long it's been everyone probably though I was dead. Well, trust me I'm definitely alive. As you can probably tell, there's a lot different about me, and it's all due to the Illumina Gems. I got sent to another world and guess what; I actually got transformed into a Hanyou! Not only that, but I even turned into a little kid again! So pretty much you're seeing me at 13 again. And the ears and tails…they're real. I even got something I always wanted too…I finally got a family. And that's not the best part! I'm also a ninja! Isn't that cool!_

Kasumi's video had her introducing all her family and friends, and explaining everything she learned about the Illumina Gems. She took the time to even do a small tour of Konoha as well.

_Well, that's about it. You've met my family, my friends, and my fiancé. I want you to tell Hayato, Megumi, Shinji, and Kyosuke that I'm ok. I'm sorry that I never got to formally tell you goodbye, and that I'll never see any of you again. Just know that you'll always be in my heart. I love all of you and wish you all the best. Thank you for being the best friends I could ever have, especially you Kari. I can't thank you enough for being the most wonderful best friend a girl could have. Well, that's about it. Until we meet again in the next life._

_Love forever…_

_Kasumi Uzumaki…formerly Kasumi Mitsumiko._

The video ended, and the girl was speechless. She couldn't believe that her best friend was alive and happy.

"Well Kasumi…you finally got what you deserved. I'm so happy for you and I'll miss you forever." Kari said, looking at a picture of her and Kasumi. "I love you too Kasumi." Kari said with tears in her eyes before picking up the phone and speed dialing Hayato and Megumi who are expecting a little girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Poll who should be Himawari's best friend? 

A Sasuke's son

B Kiba's Daughter

C Sasuke Daughter

D Kiba's Son


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 32

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto, Karin, Hinata, Himawari, and Sasuke all came out of the tear in the Time Space Continuum and stepped into Konoha where they were greeted by Jirayia who was being chased by not only Naruto's Genin team but also the females that were in the Hot Springs as well. Naruto took a hold of Konohamaru and his wife holding Himawari, while Karin jumped onto his back and flew off while Sasuke followed suit holding Udon and Moegi.

"What did he do this time?" Naruto asked Konohamaru when he and Sasuke set the kids down.

"Peeping what else?" Konohamaru responded.

"I mean BESIDES that." Naruto reiterated.

"Well… he DID snap Sakura's swimsuit, but why he would do that to a woman who is 8 months pregnant I have no idea." Moegi said.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sasuke said angrily, before charging off and Naruto grabbing his vest.

"Just summon the boss Wolf, Lobobunta." Naruto said.

"Alright, Summoning Jutsu!!!!" Sasuke slammed his palm onto the ground, and out popped Lobobunta the boss Wolf.

"What do you ask of me Sasuke Uchiha?" The elephant sized summons asked.

"Hunt down Jirayia, the Toad Sage, and writer of Makeout Paradise." Sasuke said.

"It shall be done; Gamabunta stated in the last meeting of the Summons that he is glad that he has at least ONE decent summoner." Lobobunta said eyeing Naruto.

"Tell that giant wart I said thanks and that if Jirayia Summons him while drunk again to send him to Tsunade, she'll have fun with him for getting drunk when SHE can't." Naruto said before taking the burden that is holding a baby from Hinata and tickling his new Hanyou daughter, before Lobobunta dashed off and a cry similar to a little girl was heard soon after.

Everyone laughed at Jirayia's misfortune and Sakura came to Sasuke to kiss him.

"Sasuke, your back." Sakura said holding her fiancée.

Sakura noticed Karin and was confused.

"Who's the blonde girl?" Sakura asked.

"That's Karin. She tagged along with us from another Dimension very similar to ours." Naruto said before explaining the rest to Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura finally got the entire story down after Naruto took Karin and everyone else back to his house. Karin was happy to be able to live in a home with a Family since her parents died in the line of Duty years ago. Naruto gave her any room she wanted, which was the one next to Himawari's, two doors away from Naruto and Hinata's. Sasuke was happy to see Sakura again and showed Sakura her necklace.

"Oh sweet zombie Shingami, Sasuke this is beautiful!!!" Sakura said before snatching up the necklace and had it around her neck before anyone, even Sasuke with his Sharingan active, could see where it went.

"Come on Sakura lets go home, say has Tsunade gotten the guest list down for the wedding yet?" Sasuke asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto put Himawari into her crib as soon as Sasuke and Sakura left and then brought Karin into the Living room to discuss there arraignment.

"Now Karin, we have had little need for rules in this house and with you moving in I'm going to have to set some ground rules. With you around it's going to be like having a teenage daughter around, so rule 1: If you smell Vaseline, cooking oil, and some other random smell coming from out room at night, stay out." Hinata proceeded with smacking upside his head, "What? She needs to know. Rule 2: Keep your room clean and wash any dishes that consist of your division of the house, because Hinata and I plan on having other kids, right now it is 1/3 for you since Himawari can't wash dishes, it will move up to ¼ when Himawari is 10. Rule 3: No boys. Rule 4…"

"Hold up, no boys? Come on I'm 13 years old I can't have a boyfriend?" Karin asked.

"You didn't let me finish, rule 4: If you MUST have a boyfriend and start to get intimate with him, have him use one of my Scrotal Seals, the way they work is…" Naruto goes into detail about how the seal works and the repercussions of miss-use, "…and there you go. And rule 5: If you ever need someone to talk to Hinata and I are here willing to listen." Naruto finished off the rules.

"Now that the rules are out of the way lets have some fun." Hinata said before pulling out the DDR mats.

"Alright DDR. You guys are the best!!!" Karin said before beating Naruto and Hinata in DDR, the only reason was the fact she had prehensile tails.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day Naruto and his family went to visit Tsunade to tell her about the changes in the Uzumaki house, but before they got inside the room Naruto used the Kitsune Disguise Jutsu on himself and Hinata to freak her out. And boy did she ever.

"What the hell happened?!?!?!?!" Tsunade asked.

"Hahahahahahaha!!!!! I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I had to do this, but only Hinata and I are in disguise." Naruto said before dispelling the jutsu on himself and Hinata.

"Then who is THIS and why does she have fox parts?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto then went in depth about how he accidentally got sent to another dimension, with him talking but you can't hear anything.

"So you messed up again like that time after you revived Hinata and Sakura, and the Tsunade of THAT Dimension requests that I teach Karin here about Medic-ninjutsu, finally Karin is to be instated as a cousin of yours so the villagers won't be edgy around her?" Naruto and Hinata nodded.

Karin then heard something.

"Himawari's crying, I'll go get her." Karin said.

"How can you tell?" Asked Tsunade.

"Fox ears." Karin said pointing to her non-existing fox ears being hidden for now.

"I'll go she probably wants me anyways, I'm usually the one to pick her up in the morning." Naruto said before vanishing via instant transmission.

Seconds later Naruto had his baby girl in his arms, Himawari clinging onto his chest.

"Tsunade-sama, before I hand Hima-chan over to you, you must promise that you will keep your voice down." Naruto requested.

Tsunade took one look at Himawari and instantly had the look of her seeing the strongest Sake available after dealing with Jirayia for the 15th time that day.

"Oh my goodness she is so cute with those ears and tail!!!!!!" Tsunade said cradling Himawari.

"I know isn't she adorable?" Hinata said before making a face for Himawari, who giggled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ten minutes later Tsunade had the papers that legally allowed Karin to be a Shinobi and citizen of Konoha. After that Karin headed home to get herself acquainted with her bed. Naruto and Hinata on the other hand took Himawari to Ino's and got Ino to agree to watch her whenever they needed her, and then took Himawari to the Hyuga compound to show off Himawari to Hinata's Parents. To say that Hinode was happy to see Himawari with fox features would be an understatement. She was nuts, she almost refused to let her go when Naruto and Hinata had to leave. Finally when they got home they had some dinner with Karin and went to bed, with Naruto grabbing the Chocolate syrup and whipped cream from the fridge. Giggles were heard from there room but no one was conscious to take note about it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

How was that my loyal readers?

Poll1 Should Sakura give birth NEXT chapter or the one after?

A Yes

B No

Poll 2 Should I come up with an OC for Karin? Or should she be a lesbian?

A OC

B Existing Character

Review or die son…I'll kill you.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 33

Recap: Naruto and his family as well as Sasuke have returned with the master sword as well as two more things, Himawari as a Hanyou, and a new cousin for Naruto.

This Chapter is about Sasuke and Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke woke up to the sound of Morning Sickness yet again. Sasuke then got up to hold her hair back, the only thing he likes about Sakura getting Morning Sickness is he gets to hold her wonderful pink hair. Every time he comments Sakura about her hair he says something along the lines of how if he could cut off her hair and chew it as gum it would taste like she does when they kiss, like dynamite. Sakura always hugs him when he says that stuff. When Sakura was done puking he took her down the hall and made breakfast while she watched TV. Sakura always watches Shinobi News at 8, usually telling people about what telltale signs to lookout for when traveling incase of a missing ninja were to attack them for money. Sasuke made Bacon and Eggs for himself as well as a fruit smoothie for Sakura who always asks for that in the morning.

When Sakura took her first sip something happened…her water broke.

"Sasuke, bad news, or good news, whatever way you take it."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"My water broke." Sakura said sort of calmly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_Naruto?!?!?!?! Are you up?!?!?! Sakura's having the baby!!!!"_ Sasuke telepathically yelled at the sleeping blonde, who didn't wake up.

"Naruto isn't responding. We have to get you to the Hospital now. Luckily Tsunade-hime told me to keep a wheelchair close by in case this happens before the next…GAAAK!!!" Sasuke said until Sakura yanked his collar to her.

"_**GET ME THAT WHEELCHAIR AND GET ME TO THAT HOSPITAL!!!!!!!!!"**_ Sakura said in a demonic tone of voice.

"yes ma'am." Sasuke said meekly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

30 minutes later Sasuke was wheeling Sakura into the Hospital and told the nurse at the front desk that Sakura was in labor, unfortunately Sakura was still hold his hand and crushing it to boot, so he was losing blood so the Nurse had to use a sedative on Sakura to get her to let go. They took Sakura to a room ready for her delivery, while Sasuke was taken to get his hand bones realigned. Sakura screamed out for Sasuke several times and the 10th time she yelled Hinata came with Naruto who was followed by Sasuke who had his hand in a cast.

"Oh my god, Sakura's having the baby!!!!" Squealed Hinata.

"Good Sakura keep breathing. Sasuke will hold your hand with the one you DIDN'T break." Naruto said while Tsunade was keeping an eye on Sakura's Cervix until it was 10 cm dilated.

Sakura took a hold of Sasuke's hand and didn't break it immediately.

"Naruto, thanks again for these gloves you wore during the Chunin exam finals." Sasuke said while NOT getting another broken hand.

"Yeah I figured you needed it since Sakura broke your other hand, and the Chidori hand to boot, come on." Naruto said.

"10 cm dilated, you can push now Sakura." Tsunade said, and Sakura pushed, did she ever.

"Uh oh." Sasuke uttered.

"Uh oh what?" Naruto asked.

"My hand is starting to hurt." Sasuke whimpered.

"That CAN'T be good." Naruto said, before Sakura started to push even harder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

2 hours later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura was covered in sweat and tears, Naruto was looking like he was about to puke, Hinata was getting food and drinks for everyone, and Sasuke was in the other bed with tow broken arms.

"Sasuke what are we going to name our little boy?"

"Not Itachi I can tell you that." Sasuke said grumpily.

"Duh. Now seriously what are we going to name Himawari's new playmate, she's only 10 months older than her and I want to at least know the name." Sakura demanded of her Husband in a few weeks.

"Okay how's about…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Secret Jutsu: ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER TECHNIQUE!!!!!!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA All of you were waiting to know what the babies name is. Well you ALL HAVE TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS, as well as the translations and why that name will fit for Sasuke and Sakura's son.

SEE YA!!!!!


	34. Chapter 34

It's been decided WITHOUT ANYONES HELP!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 34

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…Haru Uchiha." Sasuke said after Hinata placed a can of juice on his chest with a crazy straw leading to his mouth.

"Born in the spring just like his mommy." Sakura said before tickling Haru under his chin and watching him stir.

Karin walked in with Himawari in her arms.

"Oh my, is that the baby? Is it a boy or a girl? What's his/her name?" Karin asked while holding Himawari close to the newborn.

Before Sakura could say anything Himawari got out of Karin's arms and crawled to Sakura and looked at Haru, she then did something completely unexpected, she kissed the babies forehead, making little Haru smile.

Everyone aww'ed in unison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

3 months later Haku and Kiba had there baby a little girl named Mika, meaning new moon. Naruto had to let go of Team 5 due to the threat of Orochimaru lingering in the air. Also Karin has been hanging around Konohamaru a lot lately but she hasn't made any mention about it, she merely says she keeps running into him, at all of his most famous hang outs. The Motherly Trio, as the fathers call them, have been meeting a lot lately and have never once said anything about what they do together with there significant others. Sasuke and Sakura were married a month before Mika was born and Hinata held onto Haru while Naruto held Himawari in his lap. Kiba and Haku's wedding was a month after Haku gave birth to Mika since Haku didn't want to be known forever as the girl with a huge belly during her wedding. Tsunade kept busy by making sure Jirayia taught Konohamaru Jutsu rather than peeking methods. Naruto spent most of his time training and keeping the children of his friends from getting into trouble. 9 months have passed since Haku and Kiba's wedding and Himawari said her first word.

"Haru." While reaching up at the doorknob.

Naruto immediately picked her up and took her to Sasuke's house and planted her right in front of Haru.

"Haru!!!!" Himawari squealed and hugged her best friend.

Sasuke then came into the room and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Looks like were going to be in-laws in about 20 years, huh bud?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess we are." Naruto said before handing Himawari her stuffed fox plushie and started watching Himawari hold the fox up to Haru who took it and stuck it in his mouth, while Himawari stuck the other end in her mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CHAPTER 34 DONE!!!!!! I need a break.

Poll1 Naruto and Sasuke destroy Orochimaru during an invasion on Konoha in what way?

A Big Bang Kamehameha

B Master Sword through the heart

Poll2 Itachi tries to kidnap Naruto

A Naruto incapacitates him and Sasuke delivers the final blow.

B Naruto and Sasuke Fuse and destroy him and Kisame.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 35

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The day starts out with Karin taking Himawari out of her crib while Naruto takes a shower and Hinata makes breakfast. Naruto did his usual morning thing; consisting of him walking around the house naked.

"GAH!!! NARUTO!!!! Put some clothes on!!!" Karin yelled after blocking the image of Naruto's junk with Himawari's body.

"Oh, come on. This is MY house I can walk around naked if I want to." Naruto said after moving so his shame is covered from Karin's view.

"Besides we do this all the time when you're on overnight missions. It's no big deal." Hinata said taking Himawari who hugged her mommy.

"So you two scar Himawari every time I'm out on missions?" Karin asked.

"Of course not." Naruto said.

"Whew!!"

"We leave Hima-chan with Ino during our naked escapades." Naruto finished before Karin fell over anime style.

"I'm going to find Konohamaru." Karin said before leaving to find her crush.

Himawari then did something Karin regrets forever, MISSING HIMAWARI"S SECOND WORD!!!! 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata gave Naruto Hima-chan so she could keep cooking her famous Cinnamon rolls that she makes for breakfast when she has that odd non-pregnancy craving. Naruto puts Himawari in her living room crib, Naruto's seals sell so good they have as much money as the Hyuga clan when all of the ninja population in the family gets there paychecks all at once during the month, and Himawari makes a face, reaches for her father and opens her mouth.

"Daddy" Himawari said while reaching out to Naruto.

Naruto freezes mid-step, and uses the body-flicker to get to Hima's face level.

"Say it again" Naruto said right in Hima's face.

"Daddy." Himawari said still reaching out to her dad.

Naruto grins his famous grin from episode 101, Naruto Sakura and Sasuke try to see what's under Kakashi's mask, and picks her up and vanishes.

"Naruto, breakfast is done. Naruto?" Hinata said sticking her head through the doorway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto appeared in Tsunade's office, scaring her when Himawari squealed and pulled her pigtails.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?!?!?!?!" Tsunade yelled, oddly not bothering Himawari.

"Listen," Naruto lifted Himawari to his eye level. "Say it again."

"Daddy." Himawari said getting a huge grin from the 18 year old Jounin.

"Oh sweet sugar beets, that's so adorable." Tsunade said with sparkles in her eyes.

Naruto then went into a conversation with Tsunade about what her next few words will be, in that time Himawari escaped.

"Where's Himawari?" Tsunade asked when they got over themselves.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! Hinata's gonna kill me!!!!! Then I'll have to sleep on the couch!!!!!" Naruto yelled before running off, right past Himawari who was 5 feet from Tsunade's door.

Himawari kept crawling and soon found her self out in the village, luckily for her Karin used the Kitsune disguise Jutsu on her after she woke up.

After 20 minutes of crawling Himawari found herself at the playground and looking at the sand box and the slide.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yes people this is a revised chapter. Review in the next chapter PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AND HONORABLE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 36

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Himawari has made her decision on where she is going to go…she leaves the park.

(Pause for all readers to get up from falling anime style…and DONE!!!!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

3rd person Hima's POV

Himawari crawls until she finds Kakashi, the masked man her daddy once showed her followed by the loud lady that always follows mask-man, Anko. Kakashi is reading his usual book and looks away from it to kiss Anko, at that time Himawari decides to throw a rock at the book and it falls under a woman's dress, not a very thin woman I might add. Kakashi sees where it lands and dives for it.

"Kakashi-kun?" Anko sees her boyfriend under the dress of another woman and that makes her mad.

"KAKASHI!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING UNDER A FAT WOMAN'S DRESS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Anko screeched.

"Huh?" Kakashi said before looking up and getting an anti nosebleed, that means he won't get one next time he sees Anko in all of her naked glory, which due to this incident won't be fore QUITE a while.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Skipping the next part involving Anko's punishment of Kakashi, due to it is SO graphic Mr. T won't be able to handle it and tough is what the T stands for.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hehehehehe." Himawari giggles at Kakashi's expense while her daddy rushes by looking for Himawari.

"Gottafindher!!!!!" Naruto chants as he runs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One hour later of crawling Himawari finds her self in the Hot Springs, as well as in the presence of Jirayia ditching Konohamaru and team 5.

"Duh duh duh duh duh." Himawari squeaks as she sees Jirayia and races towards him.

Jirayia keeps peeping on the pretty girls but soon notices the little squeal box tugging his pants.

"Himawari? What are you doing here?" Jirayia said, unintentionally alerting the girls to his presence.

"EEK There's an old man here!!!" Yelled one of the girls that left to see what was making the noise.

"Wait he's holding a baby."

"Aww, he's spending time with his granddaughter!!!" 

"How cute!!!"

Jirayia kept milking there attention for about half an hour before he let one of the ladies hold Himawari and that was the worst mistake he made that day. She found a sticker seal in Hima's Jumper.

"Hmm, 'If found tear seal, even if found with an old man with white hair and a giant scroll.' Guess I've got to tear the seal." The lady did so alerting Naruto to Himawari's discoverance.

"HIMAWARI!!!!" Naruto said as he appeared and snatched up his daughter.

"So you're the father? Well your father-in-law here did a good job of taking care of the little sweetie." Said the lady that tore the sticker seal.

"My father-in-law? Lord Hiashi is here?" Naruto asked.

"The head of the Hyuga Clan? No I'm talking about the nice man with white hair." Said the lady.

"That's Jirayia, he most likely was peeping on your lovely ladies and my little sunflower here probably wanted his attention. She wandered off a while ago; don't tell anyone my wife will kill me, and thank you for finding my baby girl." Naruto said before walking off and leaving Jirayia getting pummeled.

By the time Naruto found Himawari it was 10:30 in the morning and Hinata was just about to throw away there breakfast when Naruto walked in through the door.

"Hinata come here you'll never guess what Himawari said today!!!" Naruto yelled and Hinata came running in after putting there food back on the table.

"What did she say?" Hinata asked.

Naruto picked Himawari up to his eye level and spoke.

"Say it honey." Naruto asked of his so far favorite daughter.

"Daddy!!" Himawari squealed.

"OHHH Hima-chan Baby!!! Say mommy now!!!" Hinata said after grabbing her daughter and holding her up high.

Himawari just kept smiling at her mother.

"I don't think she can say it just yet." Naruto said before kissing Hinata's cheek.

"Well I think Himawari here deserves a reward for say daddy, I'm going make her mushy shrimp for dinner tonight. Here Naruto take Himawari for me, I'm going to take a bath in the Hot Tub. You can join me naked if you can get Himawari to take a nap." Hinata said before walking off to the Hot Tub.

Naruto looked down at Himawari who was yawning and resting her head on her dad's chest.

"You're the greatest baby in the world you know that." Naruto said before putting Himawari in her crib and stripping down naked for the second time that day, and before noon to boot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for Chapter 36. I gotta help NeoKenshin with our Crossover on HIS side of the crossover in HIS story. For all SasukexSakura haters search "A new life in a new land" in the search engine, or look for NeoKenshin in my profile and click on his penname, you'll be doing yourself a favor.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form, I wish I did though.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 37

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was morning when Naruto woke up and found himself face first in Hinata's tight little ass. Oh how he loved to look at the tight booty in the morning, not as much as he liked to see her face, but hey any part of Hinata was great to see first thing in the morning.

"Good morning Konoha's Mother of the Year." Naruto said trying to earn brownie points.

Hinata stirred and woke up from sleeping on her stomach.

"Hmmm? Ohh!!! What's this I see? It looks like someone is happy to see me this morning." Hinata said before kissing Naruto's morning wood.

"Hoohoohoohoo!!!" Naruto shuddered before pulling his boxers up and getting out of bed.

"Aww, I wanted to play." Hinata pouted.

"I do too, but it its 6:55 a.m. you know what happens every morning at 7 and your not fast enough to do a quickie." Naruto said before putting on a robe this morning sparing Karin of the horrors of seeing him naked again.

"Are you saying I don't suck with the best of them?" Hinata said with her Byakugan active.

"No I'm not saying that sweetheart; I'm saying you take your time to get me off when you suck my penis. I appreciate that; it's just that if you went too fast you and I both know you wouldn't be putting your all into the blowjob." Naruto explained.

"Okay." Hinata said, understanding what Naruto said.

"Alright, now you go get Himawari and I'll make breakfast." Naruto said before walking out the door and getting pulled back in.

"Upupup!!!!! Last time you made breakfast for Himawari you burned the oven, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN USE IT!!!!" Hinata reminded her goof of a husband.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said.

Meanwhile there little conversation took so long Himawari woke up and was crying.

"I'll go get Himawari." Naruto said.

Naruto vanished his usual way by instant transmission.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good morning Himawari." Naruto said when he stopped her from crying.

"Daddy!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Squealed Himawari when she saw her dad.

Naruto then picked her up and went to go knock on Karin's door only to find a note.

'Dear cousin Naruto.

I've been sent out on Border patrol with Shino, Kiba and Ino. We'll be back in a week, so don't go nuts with your sex games with Hinata. I don't want to have to scrub the couch till it isn't sticky anymore.

XXOO Karin.'

Reading that both Karin AND Ino were out of the village this week was a let down for Naruto but that just meant he gets to spend more time with his little sunflower. When he walked down the stairs and smelled the food Hinata was cooking he bolted and planted Himawari in her highchair.

"Bring on the food Hinata!!!" Naruto said loudly.

"Here you go Naruto," Hinata said placing a big stack of pancakes in front of Naruto which vanished is 6 minutes, and Hinata started to feed Himawari. "Here comes the train chugging to the tunnel." Hinata said putting the mashed carrots in Himawari's mouth.

Himawari promptly spit the carrots out.

"Oh right you don't like carrots. Here's some mashed pineapple." Hinata said getting a squeal of delight from Himawari.

"PFINEPAPPLF IF HIMWHARI'S FAVOWITE!!!" Naruto said with so many pancakes stuffed in his mouth they were pouring out his ears.

"Swallow then speak, honey." Hinata said.

"(Gulp) Pineapple is Himawari's favorite store bought mashed baby food. When I was on lunch duty last week I gave her some and that was all she would eat, I even tried to taunt her with naruto toppings from my ramen at Ichiraku's but she wouldn't eat it." Naruto said.

(A)"And it's a good thing she didn't eat it, remember the last time you fed her naruto she pooped on all of our friends in that other Konoha dimension. You're lucky you didn't do that again, or else you wouldn't have gotten sex last night." Hinata said while giving Himawari another spoonful of pineapple.

"Here's a thought why don't you mix a little pineapple juice in with the mashed baby food. If Himawari tastes Pineapple she'll eat it." Naruto said while doing what he said to do.

"Here you go Hima." Naruto said while feeding her.

Himawari ate the mashed peas and wanted more. Soon she was stuffed and getting drowsy.

"So Hinata do you want to do something today, just the three of us? Tsunade gave us the day off." Naruto asked.

"Let's watch TV, I want to see Rachel Ray, today she's making Angel food cake from scratch." Hinata said while holding Himawari, who was just using her mothers bosom as a pillow.

"Sure whatever you want. Your in charge. I'll even set the TiVo to record it for ya." Naruto said while fiddling with the clicker.

"How is it that YOU can get the TiVo to work and all I can do is make it get Mist Television?" Hinata asked.

"I'm a guy?" Naruto gave as his answer.

"Whatever, just watch the tube." Hinata said after kissing Himawari's little head.

'Today we will make Angel food cake…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it for chapter 37 I need 20 reviews for this or other chapters before this one to get me to write a new one.

Also Read A new life in a new land by NeoKenshin, review as well in ALL CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!! Only YOU can stop FF writers from giving up. GO PLANET!!!!!!!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own a Wii, But for both I wish I do.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 38

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three month Time skip

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Today was like any day for Naruto, Hinata, their little girl Himawari, Sasuke, Sakura their son Haru, Kiba, and Haku with their girl Mika who was feeding from her mother. Naruto and Hinata were in Hinata's old room at the Hyuga Compound with Hinata getting ready for the Ceremony.

"So Naruto today's the day you and I change my clan forever." Hinata said while brushing her hair, while Naruto was holding Himawari who learned to walk about a month ago.

She can even answer yes/no questions, in other words she can say complete words like Yes and No as well as Daddy, Haru, Mama, and Perv. Naruto worked on the last one for the entirety of the last 3 months ever since Himawari escaped and ruined Jirayia's peeping session, Hinata never found out and Naruto kept Jirayia from telling by keeping his one special sterile seal with him at all times to keep Jirayia from telling Hinata or anyone at that matter.

"Nonononononononono!!" Himawari yelled trying to get out of her fathers grasp, just barely getting free and then getting pulled back in again.

"Not so fast my little fox, last time you got away from me you tore through the cupboards to get a can of pineapple." Naruto said thinking back to that day.

(Flashback)

"Damn! She got away again!" Naruto said, running through the house in order to find his half Kitsune daughter.

He was watching her while Karin and Hinata had been out shopping for the day, and even though it was a daddy/daughter day, the daughter was definitely getting the best of her dad.

"Great! If she's still missing when the girls get back, Hinata will kill me! That or I won't get any for at least three days!"

He practically checked every room in the house to find Himawari with the motivation of sex but had no luck whatsoever in finding her. He even asked Keisei where she might have been, but of course she wasn't going to tell.

"**Oh I know where she is."** Keisei said. **"But grandparents are supposed to let their grandchildren have some fun, you know that."**

"Of course you had to be the one that got the bond with Himawari." Naruto said to his Kitsune mother. "Why is it that two Kitsune are more mischievous than one?"

"**Now that's a secret I'll never tell!" **Keisei said, laughing at Naruto.

"At least you don't give her money. Well she's not gonna help me find Hima-chan. I can only hope she hasn't run out of the house. Ever since that girl learned to walk, she's been a bigger handful that usual!" Naruto said to himself, as he walked into the kitchen. "Maybe a quick drink will help me...oh hell!" Naruto entered the kitchen, only to find the prize of his quest. Himawari was sitting amidst a pile of can of food, as she literally ransacked the kitchen only to find her most favorite food…pineapple.

"Daddy!" Himawari said, holding up the can of pineapple.

"I take it you want some pineapple, eh princess?" Naruto said, picking up the little Kitsune girl.

"Yes." Himawari replied, shaking her head in delight.

"And I take it I also have to clean up this kitchen while you eat your pineapple, huh?"

"Yes!" Himawari said with a smile.

"At least you're honest." Naruto said, placing Himawari in her high chair.

(End Flashback)

Himawari's transformation in the other Konoha lets her involuntarily summon foxes when she's upset, scared, or in mortal danger. So far she's only summoned a fox when she was upset, although it was mostly to keep her company at night when there is a storm, or Karin wasn't around. She can't TRULY summon them on her own until she can write and not die of blood loss. Back to the story at hand, Hinata just finished brushing her hair when Tenten came into the door to let Naruto and Hinata know they were needed.

"Teh-teh!!!" Himawari squealed with delight.

"Hima-chan, how are you doing?" Tenten asked after taking her from Naruto's grasp.

"Yes" Himawari answered.

"I forgot you can only answer yes or no." Tenten said giving Himawari an Eskimo kiss, or as they call it in there a Snow Country kiss.

"No" Himawari said playfully.

"No Snow kiss, then how's about a tummy kiss?!?!?!" Tenten asked then pulled Himawari out of her little shirt and blew raspberries into Himawari's belly.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!" Himawari giggled.

"Tenten, cut that out she'll be restless during the ceremony." Naruto said to Tenten.

"Fine, by the way what are you doing for Neji after the Ceremony of Hinata becoming Clan head?" Tenten asked after swatting Himawari's hands from trying to pull at her buns, again.

"If I didn't tell Neji, I'm not telling you." Naruto said, before walking out to find Sasuke and Kiba with there kids, Haru and Mika.

"Hey Naruto, hey Himawari." Kiba said to the two Uzumaki's.

Himawari grabbed his nose.

"Oww let go Himawari." Kiba said in a calm but assertive voice that DIDN'T work on the little Kitsune half breed.

"She's not letting go until you say it." Naruto said smiling.

"Honk." 

Himawari let go and grabbed her dad's shirt.

"Now you don't grab noses again Himawari." Naruto said before looking around. "Unless Shikamaru is around then grab to your hearts content. Okay?" 

"Yes." Hima said happily.

"Good girl."

Meanwhile at Shikamaru's house

"Something bad just happened." Said Shikamaru while on the can.

Back to the story at hand

"Naruto Hiashi is ready to start the ceremony, is Hinata ready?" Hinode asked her son-in-law.

"Yes she is Mom," Hinode smiled. "Would you like to hold Himawari?" Naruto asked of his mother-in-law.

"You know the answer to that, come here you little cutie." Hinode said before taking Himawari, who was happy to see her grandmother again and bounced with happiness once she was in Hinode's arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

30 minutes later

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone in all the Major Clans of Konoha was gathered in the Hyuga Compound to witness Hinata's step onto the title of Hyuga Clan head. Things got started with Hiashi making a speech about how families should stick together and how separation and tradition are two very different things.

"…and now that my speech is over we can start the ceremony of passing the title of the Hyuga Clan head. Hinata, would you please stand?" Hiashi said on the podium.

Hinata stood next to the podium.

"My daughter, Hinata do you take the title of Hyuga Clan head?" Hiashi asked, knowing full well the answer.

"No father I do not." Hinata said in a tone of voice that says 'mess with me and DIE'

"Well then Hanabi will YOU take the title of Hyuga Clan head in 5 years after you become married?" Hiashi asked, again knowing the answer.

"No father I do not. When I get married I plan on leaving this village with my husband so suck it elders!!!" Hanabi said out right to the fuming clan elders.

"Since both of my daughters decline the title of Clan head I can only give the title to the most deserving member of the clan, Neji Hyuga please stand." Hiashi said with a smirk that made Naruto tear with joy.

"Me s-s-s-sir? I'm the C-c-c-clan head?" Neji said in shock. "But Hiashi-sama, I have the Hyuga cursed seal." Neji said in confusion.

"That is a problem easily remedied. Naruto if you would please come up here." Hiashi said to Naruto.

Naruto stood and unsheathed the Master Sword. Neji took off his Hitai-ate and Naruto moved the flat of the blade to Neji's head.

"Ready?" asked Naruto.

"I've been ready for 13 years Naruto, but I'm a little scared. What if you set it off?" Neji said with a worried voice.

Hizashi stepped up and put his hand on his son.

"It's alright son, he did it to me last night while you took Tenten out to dinner. It'll sting a little bit but that's it." Hizashi said before Naruto started.

"By the Power of Light, RELEASE!!!!!" Naruto shouted pressing the blade against the seal.

The Seal started to smoke under the Master Sword and soon there wasn't a single blemish on Neji's forehead.

"I give you the next head of the Hyuga Clan, Neji Hyuga!!!!!" Hiashi said to the displeasure of the Clan Elders.

Neji being the new clan head, and being engaged to Tenten as of last night, made his first act as head.

"As my first act as Clan head all current Clan Elders are here by removed from there positions and will be sent to the Leaf villages hospital for the mentally psychotic and power hungry, Hiashi, my father, mother and aunt Hinode will take the positions of Clan Elders once the ANBU take the ex-elders are taken away, GO!!!!" With that the ex-elders were swept and taken to the kooky house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The after party was great there was punch and Neji got drunk with Tenten who got Neji to wear a lampshade with her after they got tipsy. Naruto and Kiba had to carry the head and future wife of clan head to Neji's room where they slept, but Naruto and Kiba had other plans they stripped them naked and put them in an awkward position where Neji is sleeping on top of Tenten making it look like he took her other virginity, he took her main form of innocence away a year ago. The kids played in Hinata's old room and had a good time while Himawari kept kissing Haru who giggled with every kiss and Mika shook her rattle the entire time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for chapter 38

Poll should I do another crossover with NeoKenshin in which holiday?

A Halloween

B Christmas

C New Years

FYI no combos

Everyone who gets G4 on Cable watch Code Monkey's tonight at 9pm


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own this story so that's good enough for me.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 39

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It has been a week since Naruto removed Neji's cursed seal, as well as the rest from the former branch family, and his inauguration as Clan Head. Ino and Shikamaru woke up from there deep sleep, both in there birthday suits.

"Good morning Shikamaru." Ino said happily after opening her eyes and seeing her boyfriend.

"Good morning Ino. What would you like to do today?" Shikamaru asked in his usual tone of voice out of habit forced upon by Ino ever since her father demanded that he wear the scrotal seal whenever they have sex.

"I'd LIKE to do something with you today Shiky but I have shop duty today so we can't." Ino said while putting her pants on.

"Alright I'll spend the day doing a few D missions and watch the clouds thinking of you. I'll stop by for lunch." Shikamaru said before getting dressed and kissing Ino good-bye.

"One more thing Shiky, Naruto Sasuke and Kiba are going on an assassination mission to kill a Rain ninja that is causing chaos near the border of Fire country. As well as Hinata Sakura and Haku are on a mission to the Waterfall Village to help take care of a platoon of Waterfall ANBU that ran into Orochimaru, Lee Shino and Chouji were sent to track him but he was gone before Shino's Dragonfly Summon could get there to locate him, Tsunade-sama sent those three cause they can heal anyone who hasn't been terminal for a few days. So Naruto and Sasuke asked if I could watch Himawari and Haru for them." Ino said.

"Wait, I thought Kiba and Haku were going on the missions too, so why aren't we watching Mika?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kiba's mom will be watching Mika, besides she's the youngest she's still little and can't crawl, Haru can and he just barely got off breast feeding with Sakura, Haku got herself pumped and left it at home." Ino explained.

"Alright, I'll meet you for lunch." Shikamaru said before stepping into the shadows and vanishing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An hour later Hiashi and Hinode came by the Yamanaka Flower Shop and left the bouncy Himawari and shy little Haru with Ino. Before Hinata's parents could leave Ino had to ask them something.

"I don't mean to prod into your personal lives, but why can't YOU two watch Hima and Haru, Hiashi-sama Hinode-sama?" Ino asked.

"Well we need some time to get back to an old hobby." Hinode explained.

"I wouldn't say a 'hobby' more like an old addiction." Hiashi elaborated.

"Oh, I get it, go on I'll take good care of these little scamps." Ino said before Hiashi grabbed Hinode and carried her back to the Hyuga Compound bridal style.

Ino entered her families shop and found Himawari holding a watering can to Ino.

"Hey there Himawari, would you like to help me water the flowers?" Himawari nods. "Okay we'll water the flowers, but I should check on Haru to see if he needs to be changed, then I'll check you." Ino said after taking the watering can.

"No boom-boom." Himawari said holding Ino's pants.

"No boom-boom? Do you mean Hinode changed you two before dropping you off?" Ino asked Himawari.

"Yes." Himawari said before holding the watering can again.

"Alright your persistent aren't you?" Ino asked.

"Yes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ten minutes later after Ino checked Haru's pants Himawari found a Flower that just seemed dead to her so she carried it to the trash but Ino stopped her. When she took the flower back the pot it was growing in slipped out of her hand and smashed on the floor, revealing a Fire Beetle, they burrow under flowers and feed off of there roots making it difficult for the flower to grow beyond the point of infection. Ino realized what Himawari was doing and thanked her, as well as asking her if any others had Fire Beetles, thankfully there were no more with Beetles. When Lunch rolled around Ino couldn't get Himawari to eat anything until Shikamaru arrived. The moment Himawari saw his hair, combined with her hunger, she vanished and reappeared on his head and bit his pineapple hairdo. Ino finally figured out why Himawari wouldn't eat, she didn't have pineapple. Around 5 Karin arrived to pick up the kids and took them to Naruto's house leaving Ino and Shikamaru alone for the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for chapter 39.

I've changed locations and the computers here are different from home.

Do your selves a favor and read "Fusion" by Riyuto-san. It's good.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!?!?!?!

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 40

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was two days after Ino watched Haru and Himawari. Karin was sent on an A-ranked mission to gather herbs that were thought to be extinct on the border of Fire and Sound. Naruto Sasuke and Kiba have since killed the Rain ninja that was terrorizing the outskirts of Fire Country. That Rain ninja turned out to be Aoi, a former Leaf ninja that stole the Raijin Sword from Konoha. Kiba was the first to find him with Akamaru, but they were both repelled by a water jutsu. Sasuke held him down with his Lightning Blade; he too managed to cut a bolt of lightning with his Chidori, and Naruto sliced him in half with the Master Sword. Sasuke took the Raijin Sword since both Naruto and Kiba have wind related Chakra, which would cause chaos if either were to wield the Raijin Sword. Naruto Sasuke and Kiba have returned and Kiba took off to Tsunade to report their success. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and vanished.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata Sakura and Haku were gathered at the park with their children, Himawari Haru and Mika. Haku had Mika in her arms still breast-feeding. The girls were talking about the usual stuff that they talk about; Himawari and Haru were playing in the sand box.

"Can you believe it? Neji got Tenten pregnant in under a week." Hinata told Sakura.

"What I can't believe is that Shikamaru hasn't asked Ino to marry him yet." Sakura responded.

"I wonder when the boys will be getting back?" Haku asked after burping Mika.

"How about now?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Naruto's only response was getting tackled and kissed by Hinata, Sasuke shared a similar fate involving Sakura and her hands gripping his hair. Their joy was short lived because Himawari screamed shortly afterwards.

"Hima!!!!" Hinata and Naruto yelled when they heard their daughters scream, the same voice from when they found her only in an older tone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Himawari and Haru were both cowering from a big snake that tried to attack them; Haru managed to get out of the way and kept dodging, despite him infant he kept rolling out of the way of the snakes strikes. The snake got tired of chasing the black haired infant and started to attack Himawari. As soon as Himawari covered her face a 7-tailed fox was auto-summoned and defended the sole Fox Princess of Konoha. The 7-tail struck but was caught off guard by a substitution with the snakes skin, the snake struck the fox at its tails and it was returned to the summoning plane. Himawari screamed again when the snake reared up to strike but then stopped and it's head lopped off and Naruto came into view next to it with a wind chakra covered kunai. The snake then coughed up a scroll before dying.

"Daddy!!!!!!" Himawari screamed when she saw Naruto put away his kunai and ran up to him to get him to hold her.

"It's alright baby, it's alright. Your safe now." Naruto whispered to his daughter when he picked her up.

"Hima!!!"

"Mommy!!!!" Hima yelled when Hinata got to the fight scene.

"Come here princess, come to mommy." Hinata said with tears in her eyes holding Himawari.

Naruto picked up the scroll that the snake was carrying, how he will never know (I don't know myself), when Haru tugged Naruto's pants.

"Hima…okay?" Haru asked.

Naruto was surprised by Haru's first words, asking if Himawari was okay.

Sasuke Sakura and Haku came running and Naruto smiled at them.

"There fine but a snake attacked them." Naruto said ruffling Haru's hair.

"If a snake attacked, why are you smiling?" Sasuke asked after Sakura picked up Haru and started kissing him before checking him over for any injuries.

"Haru asked if Himawari was okay, apparently he's more concerned for her safety than his own. He's going to make a fine son, ninja and most importantly an excellent person." Naruto said before opening the scroll.

Naruto read the scroll and soon his chakra was getting out of control.

"He has Karin."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it for chapter 40. I'm tired these freaking chairs have NO BACK SUPPORT!!!!!!

Karin: "Why am I kidnapped?"

RasenganFin: "That was NeoKenshin's idea it was the only way to lure Naruto and Sasuke out of the village without backup.

Karin: "I'm going to kill him!!! I don't care if he DID create me!!!" (Pulls out a big ass Flail)

NeoKenshin: "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RasenganFin: "Who wants Pineapple? Hey where did it go?"

Himawari: "Mmmmm, MINE!!!"

Vote for your favorite Trap Naruto and Sasuke pull on Itachi and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru:

A sequence of seals resulting in a barrier, like a cage match.

Naruto opens a vortex to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and pushes him inside.

Itachi:

Same as above

Same as above

If you vote for one you must vote for the other, otherwise your vote is null and void. These are the ONLY OPTIONS. I'm taking no more suggestions regarding the trap, finishing moves…yes.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Himawari and that's good enough for me.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 41

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto just found out that his new cousin, from the dimension where 10 gems hold unparalleled power, was just kidnapped, and by Orochimaru to boot. Naruto stormed out of the park and soon the villagers saw him, still unchanged in their view of him. One villager had the stones to actually throw and egg at Naruto while he was walking angrily to the Hokage's office, he didn't last long.

BOOM!!!

The villager was destroyed by an energy blast that only left a few limbs. A member of the ANBU Black Ops came to dispose of the body parts and an angry villager came up to him to ask why he didn't apprehend Naruto for killing the villager. The masked Shinobi answered.

"1) That villager instigated him. 2) He is next in line to be Hokage. 3) I've worked along side him before, he's only peeved, and there would have been a crater if he were angry. And 4) Know that it is public knowledge that Naruto-senpai has the 9-tailed fox sealed inside him, leave him alone, besides the respect of the village all he wants is to be left alone and to live with his family in peace. Finally he has the Hyuga Clan to back him up so I wouldn't want to make him, his wife, or worse his DAUGHTER mad otherwise your going to be a vagrant soon. Besides the 9-tailed fox was looking for Orochimaru, that's why she attacked almost 20 years ago."

The ANBU vanished after he was finished talking.

"She?" The villager asked no one in particular.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto barged into Tsunade's office and ultimately throwing out the man she was talking to, who just so happened to have one leg, arm and eye.

"Naruto you idiot, that was a member of the council. If you make him pissed there's a good chance your not going to become Hokage." Tsunade berated at Naruto.

"I seriously doubt that the council will want to anger the man who is going to kill Orochimaru in the next hour." Naruto said before showing Tsunade the letter scroll that Orochimaru delivered.

"I should have known that the rumors of the once-thought-to-be extinct herbs at the border of Sound was a trap. You and Sasuke are to go and rescue Karin; I also want his head as proof that he's dead." Tsunade said while writing out a mission form for Naruto and Sasuke.

"I want to take Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Lee with me as well. Knowing that Fanny Bandit, he's going to have his defenses up as high as they get." Naruto said.

"But I thought you could use that instant movement thing to get into anywhere you want?" Tsunade asked.

"I can, if I know the general layout of the structure, since Jirayia couldn't get any blueprints of his lairs I'm going to have to go in on foot. Also I want you to give these scrolls to Hinata if I don't come back alive, Orochimaru wants me dead more than he wants immortality." Naruto said before handing two scrolls to Tsunade.

"What are they?" Tsunade asked, knowing full well that Naruto does some pretty freaky shit to scrolls.

"One is a portal to the land of the dead, a one-way portal so Hinata can leave this plane of existence in peace as soon as she gets it, the other is, again, a portal but for Himawari, it will take her to the dimension that we got Karin from, as well as Hima's fox features. My other self will take Himawari in as his sister and the Kyubbi there will make her life as wonderful as possible." Naruto said before leaving to get Sasuke as well as his friends that he requested to go with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Five minutes later

Naruto just left the Hokage's office and the man that he threw out came up to him really pissed.

"Do you know who I am you little snot nosed brat?"

Naruto looked him over and remembered the old cripple that Sarutobi used to argue with when he was about 7.

"Your Danzo, I warn you now your desire to make Konoha the way you want it to be will never come to pass, the reason Sarutobi-sama was made Hokage, not because he was the pupil of the first Hokage, but because he wanted to bring peace to the village, not constant war. You may be an old War-Hawk, but mark my words, if you ever cross me again I'll clip your wings." Naruto said right in the one-eyed geezers face.

"You think your tough don't you boy?" Danzo asked.

"No," Naruto moved his arm behind him and aimed his hand at a mountainside, "I know I'm tough, jelly gut." Naruto said before blasting an energy wave that flew to said mountainside and destroyed it.

Danzo's eyes widened in fear.

"And just so you know, your pupil is a Homosexual." Naruto said before finding Lee.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it for Chapter 41, I was in a real angry state when typing this so yeah when I'm mad stay OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!!

Poll1 Sai's intro

He appears as a Jounin instructor

He follows the rescue team

He is killed for spying on Naruto on Danzo's orders

Personally I'm leaning towards C


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I'm doing this so read it if you want.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 42

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto had just scared the shit out of Danzo, but being the one who instigated the villagers hatred toward Naruto when the Third refused to let him turn Naruto into a weapon of the village wasn't down just yet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Agent Ink, I have a mission for you." Danzo said to the darkness.

"…yes Danzo-san?" asked a shadowed figure.

"You are to follow the 'Next Hokage' and keep an eye out for anything suspicious on the mission he is going on today with several jounin and Chunin. If he shows any signs of using the Fox in battle you are to record it with your 'Special' Ink and paper. Understood?" Danzo ordered.

"Clear as my ink is not." Said the figure before vanishing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto just found Lee and has convinced him to join him on the mission, Naruto told him that he will be able to fight as powerful as he can get on this mission without fear of guilt since all subordinates of Orochimaru must suffer for agreeing to follow someone who has broken a Celestial Law.

Naruto then found Shikamaru and Ino who were willing to help rescue Karin, since the more Karin babysits the more time they can get to making a baby themselves. Also since Naruto taught Ino the Solar Flare the two of them have become a nearly unbeatable two man team.

Last to find were Neji and Sasuke. Sasuke was easy all Naruto had to do was stop moving for a minute and Sasuke found him.

"So that bastard that wants my body kidnapped Karin and wants to trade me for her?" Sasuke asked.

"That's the idea." Naruto said.

"Your going to make him suffer right?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm going to make him wish he could prevent his father from raping his whore of a mother so he never lived." Naruto said with intense malice in his voice.

"Alright, lets go get Neji." Sasuke said before jumping on a roof speeding off to the Hyuga Compound.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

6 P.M.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Ino, and Shikamaru were at the gate leading out of Konoha when a voice was heard.

"No!!!!!!!!"

Naruto turned around to see Himawari running to her father.

"No Daddy, no!!!" Himawari jumped into her fathers arms. "No."

"Hima baby, daddy _has_ to go. Don't you want to see Karin again?" Naruto asked.

Himawari just buried her head in his shoulder.

"No go daddy, no die." Himawari said still weeping.

Naruto took Himawari out of his arms and took off the necklace that Tsunade gave him.

"Hima-chan I'm going to come back, now please stop crying. Mommy won't like it if you cry the whole time I'm gone, you'll make her think I won't come home, when I will. Now, here, take this." Naruto said before putting the necklace around Himawari's neck.

"I want you to have this while I'm gone, with this you'll be the richest toddler in the world." Naruto said before kissing Himawari on the head.

Himawari was still sniffling and suddenly summoned a Fox.

"Ah, Kitoichi, long time no see. Take little Himawari here home, I'm sure Hinata-chan is worried sick."

"Yes master." The summoned fox said before picking Himawari up and putting her on his back and carried her home.

Naruto turned around and signaled his team to move out and the were gone in an instant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it for Chapter 42

Poll 1

Keisei is removed from Naruto after Orochimaru's death by the higher gods, since they are gods they CAN extract her without killing Naruto.

Yes

No

Poll 2

Itachi reveals himself after Naruto is summoned to the heavens and Sasuke fights him.

Yes

No


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I'm in a good mood that's why I updated and please review at the end of the chapter as well as all other chapters you have YET to review in; the more reviews the more pleased and more motivated I'll be to update.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 43

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and his team were walking out of the border of the Leaf Village so Naruto could warp them to the outskirts of Sound Country.

"Okay team, connected contact." Naruto said before everyone was in contact with him and he focused his mind.

"Lets fly." Naruto said.

Naruto and his team vanished and reappeared in a field of rice. Neji looked around with his byakugan and noticed that they were still a ways away from the Sound village and Naruto was surprised that Orochimaru was at the base IN the village.

'Hey mom, why do you think the Fanny-Bandit is here?' Naruto thought.

"**My guess is that he wants Sasuke soon, most likely due to his deteriorating host bodies, and his desires are clouding his better judgment. Either that or he's slipping, lets hope for the latter."** Keisei said.

'Agreed.'

Naruto and co. were running through the field when he came up with a plan.

"Alright guys, knowing Orochimaru he's going to have as many Sound Ninja outside his base to keep anyone besides Sasuke and myself from aiding us in combat." Naruto started to explain.

"Then what was the point of bringing us?" Ino asked.

"Because of what I taught to Shikamaru, the Solar Flare. With Ino using the Flare to constantly super stretch Shika's shadow he can hold onto hundreds of ninja at a time. With all of them held down it is child's play for Neji to knock them out with an Emptty Palm, or a Beam Cannon…"

"Thanks for teaching me that Naruto" Neji interjected.

"Hey, you kept Hinata safe while I was gone, it was the least I could do. Besides, YOU managed to get it to CURVE, Piccolo's going to want to see that, back at the mission at hand. After Neji blasts away the majority of the defense Lee will go in at the SECOND GATE…"

Lee drops his head in disappointment

"…Tsunade told me to make sure you keep it at 2 gates in non-emergencies, if things get tough, like if some brute who has a cursed seal and can go to level 2 at any given time then by all means open two more gates, but that's it. Once the defensive walls of Sound Ninja are gone go on in and look for my cousin Karin. Sasuke and I will have already taken out the troops on the inside and have killed that ass-invading snake. Does everyone know what they have to do?"

Group: "Hai!!" 

"Good, now lets go." Naruto said before racing off to the border of the Sound Village.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for Chapter 43, I've got pokemon to train.

No polls

Dragonman 180, NeoKenshin, VFSNAKE, and Dmygo, if you guys want to give me battle Idea's that'd be GREATLY appreciated…I need help!!! (Begs on floor while crying)


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 44

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and his friends were racing through the village hidden in sound for ten minutes until they found their destination. Orochimaru's lair.

"I guess we found it." Said Shikamaru.

"I guess so." Naruto said as hordes of Sound Ninja came pouring out of Orochimaru's top research facility, each sporting a Cursed Seal at level 1.

"This might be difficult." Said Lee.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lee? He would take this as a challenge." Said Neji.

"You misinterpret what I mean, it will be difficult to not kill these people, I'm sure Naruto doesn't want all these people dead." Lee explained.

"Correct Lee, these people most likely showed a great deal of potential and were branded because of that, I don't have time to free all these people so I want you guys to at least immobilize them, and by immobilize I mean KO. Now they will probably let me and Sasuke through so don't be surprised when they let us through, now remember what Jutsu to use and don't kill anyone unless they prove to be too powerful for any of the others then don't hesitate to kill. Move out!!!" Naruto ordered before charging with Sasuke right for the main door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Sasuke charged through and as Naruto predicted the Sound Ninja let them through to fight Naruto's friends. Soon there fight started while Sasuke's and Naruto's were just beginning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto and Sasuke were running through the halls when they felt their targets separate chakra signatures in different directions, Naruto took after Orochimaru's while Sasuke took after Karin's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke arrived at Karin's holding cell only to see her being beaten by a woman with red eyes red hair glasses and an odd hair style, combed to perfection on one side while the other side is frayed unkempt and littered with split ends which doesn't need the Sharingan to see them.

"Your Stupid cousin kept me from the hottest guy in the world!!!!!" The red haired woman yelled at the interdimensional fox girl, unbeknownst to everyone else due to her duties to Himawari by keeping her Disguise Jutsu up.

"What are you doing to her?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke yelled with his sharingan ablaze.

The woman turned around and immediately changed her outlook from angry to happy.

"Oh dear Kami you're here. Orochimaru said you were going to come be his new vessel 5 years ago and when I saw you I knew I had to keep him from ruining your god like beauty. And once I'd stop him we'd go out and have a family and live happy for the rest of our lives." The woman rambled.

Sasuke on the other hand felt de ja vu from when he used to be stalked by fan-girls, clearly she only wanted him for his looks and her own self-satisfaction.

"Who ARE you?" Sasuke asked.

"I am Karin my future husband, unlike this pathetic geek of a ninja with the same name as me I know we'll have a wonderful life together in the future." Karin said clinging to Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke was now urked beyond reason. This bitch dared to hurt his best friends new cousin and now she thinks he's going to run away her…not going to happen.

"Karin, is it?"

"Yes, sweetie." Karin said in a sickeningly sweet voice reminiscent of Dolores Umbridge.

Sasuke knocked Karin off his arm and into a wall.

"I'm married…" Sasuke said as a bright light gathered at his hands that were behind him cupped together.

Karin's face turned from pained to horrified.

"…Galick Gun!!!!!!"

After blasting the creepy Karin's head off Sasuke blasted the nice Karin's cell lock and carried her unconscious body outside to find that the rest of his friends that accompanied him and Naruto easily took out the crowd of Sound Ninja. The only thing to wait for was Naruto to kill Orochimaru, but a more immediate threat was present as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto ran down the hallway leading to Orochimaru's location, he passed several rooms and peeked into several of them, mostly it involved weird stuff you wouldn't even see in the most bizarre adult films. After nearly puking for the third time Naruto found Orochimaru.

"I see your still torturing little boys with your favorite snake you bastard." Naruto spat at Orochimaru.

"And I see that your as foolish as ever Naruto, you fell right into my trap, bringing Sasuke was your biggest mistake even if I benefit from it." Said the pale skinned monster.

"You mean the door seals that shut on your command and will only open to your touch so you could kill me and prepare yourself to transfer your soul to Sasuke right before you open the door to the room he is in so he will have no way to fight back? I broke those easy. I can make and break seals like they're ply wood to a ten-year-old. Your going to die know." Naruto said.

"NO!!!!! I will not die today or any other for that matter!!!!! DIE!!!!!!" Orochimaru yelled before charging towards Naruto.

Naruto saw the huge opening in Orochimaru's attack and countered by grabbing his neck and focused chakra to his fingernails to become chakra pins to jab into his neck and stop movement from the little finger down.

"Were going to go to a place where you will die and your trick won't work." Naruto said before using his free hand to open a tear in reality leading to a door. Naruto opened the door and threw Orochimaru into the portal and dorr before jumping in as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it for chapter 44

Crowd: AWWWWWWwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!

I know I know but I'll start the next one when I get home on Friday for those of you who read this the day it is posted.

Please review as well as Spay and Neuter your pets, minus aquatic pets.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…period. (Breaks down crying)

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 45

Recap: Naruto has left the Leaf village on a mission to rescue Karin, his cousin, and to assassinate her kidnapper. Meanwhile Sasuke has troubles of his own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Up high in the heavens of the DBZ Earth on Kami's Lookout near the door leading to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a tear in time and space appeared and two bodies flew through after a hand opened the door. Of the two bodies that flew through the portal and door only one will leave the Chamber alive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Orochimaru landed outside of the door leading out of the chamber and was soon followed by Naruto.

"Where are we?" The snake bastard asked after trying to get up.

Naruto simply leaned against one of the hourglasses that stand side-by-side with the entrance.

"Where are WE?!?!?! UUGH!!!" Orochimaru yelled then grunted in effort.

"I see your current body isn't up to snuff. Seriously developing a jutsu that transfers your mind, soul and chakra into another living vessel? Talk about foolish. And to think this all started because your parents died when you were a little kid, pshh, big deal. **MY PARENTS** were dead before I could even get to know them and it's because of you and your ridiculous fear of dying from your parents deaths in the line of duty that I never got to know them!!!!! If you had taken the time to actually think like the Genius that you were praised as back about 40 years ago you would understand that there is no way of avoiding death. Even when you do die if you have done enough for the world your allowed to KEEP your physical form, albeit you don't change much after time but still you can get stronger. Karma bitch, you do good things and life will reward you, do bad things and you're royally screwed like an Uke." Naruto said with intense Malice in his voice.

"Why is it hard to move here?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because the gravity is altered to be difficult for ANYONE beyond 10 feet from theses tiles unless they were to constantly release there energies then it gets lighter." Naruto said not even moving from his spot.

"I'm going to kill you here and now you Fox brat," Orochimaru said before preparing some blood and going through hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!!!!

Unfortunately there was no puff of smoke and no snake was summoned.

"What did you DO?!?!?!?!?!?!" Orochimaru yelled expecting an answer.

"Do you honestly believe I would take you to another plane of existence where you could bring out your little pet Manda? I brought you here so only I can bring others." Naruto said, with just as much malice as before, before preparing blood and going through the same seals as Orochimaru, only doing them twice.

"What kind of jutsu do you think your going to do? No Jutsu has a repetitive set of seals." Orochimaru said matter-of-factly.

"There is ONE exception, doubles," Naruto said with an eerily bizarre look on his face. **"Double Summoning Jutsu!!!!"**

"Double summoning?"

POOF

_**POOF**_

The smoke started to clear and two giant figures stood behind the clouds and both were ready to fight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in Konoha

Hinata and Himawari were in there home with Hinata trying to feed Hima but she refused, even with Pineapple, which scared Hinata.

"Hima-chan please eat something." Hinata pleaded.

"No," Himawari said before pushing her fruit away from her.

It was serious when Himawari refused to eat Pineapple, normally she's full of life and running around all over the place, with the exception when she's laughing at her fathers expense from burning food. Sakura and Haru were over earlier and Haru gave Himawari a hug but she was the same when Kitoichi brought her home, sulking and constantly fiddling with her new necklace. Again normally Himawari is ecstatic around jewelry and smuggles it from where ever she gets it from, which is why she is banned from the Jewelers and Pawn shops in the village until she learns that stealing is bad, Himawari has even taken Jewelry and other pretty sparkly things from Naruto's friends but due to her innocent face she has never been accused of anything.

"Please Himawari eat something?" Hinata asked again.

Himawari ate the pineapple that Hinata offered her and only finished half the bowl.

"Well it's a record half a bowl. Now come on lets go see Grammy and Grandpa." Hinata said before picking Himawari up to see her grandparents.

10 minutes later Hinata was at the Hyuga compound and saw her parents talking with Tenten about various things but soon she and Himawari were the center of attention. 

"Oh Hinata dear were so sorry to hear about Naruto's mission, how did Himawari take it?" Hinode asked.

"Take a look for yourself, I've never seen her like this before it's like she KNOWS something bad is going to happen." Hinata said barely holding back her own tears of sorrow.

Hiashi put his hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Hinata have you ever doubted Naruto's skill before?" He asked his daughter.

"No, but this is different, this is like walking right into the lair of the beast there is no way there will be anything unchanged." Hinata said, her eyes tearing.

"True, but if you don't have faith in Naruto now odds are he won't EVER come back, so you MUST have faith Hinata, if not for yourself or Naruto do it for Himawari. Besides knowing Naruto anything that changes he'll make it a good change." Hiashi assured his little girl.

"Your right father Naruto-kun WILL come back and we'll be happier then ever." Hinata said while hugging Himawari who started to cheer up after a raspberry session with Tenten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the Time Chamber

The two figures that were summoned into the Chamber became visible. The first was Naruto's surrogate mother Keisei, the Nine-tailed fox. The other was one Orochimaru did NOT expect or even know who it was.

"Koenma-san it's been a while." Keisei said to the teenage figure that was oddly sucking on a pacifier, yet he was still capable of coherent speech.

"It has Keisei-chan, and your mission has yet to be fulfilled." Koenma said calmly, as if Orochimaru wasn't a threat to him at all.

"But it shall be completed soon I assure you, now I'm ready to _**KILL!!!!**_" Keisei said, the last word with demonic presence in her voice.

Soon Keisei and Orochimaru were engaged in combat and were fighting extremely fast, Keisei clearly had the upper hand but still missed a lot due to Orochimaru's flexible body like the snake he is. Naruto soon intervened and used the Wind Release: Rasengan to obliterate one of his legs so Keisei would have a clear shot at him. Which she did, with gusto.

As soon as Naruto's Rasengan blew off the bastards leg Keisei used her variant of the Kamehameha Wave. 

"_**NINE-TAILED FOX FIRE BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Keisei screamed as she shot out a blue fire stream that destroyed the outer layers of her target leaving only a withered husk of a body, Orochimaru is dead.

As soon as Keisei completed her attack and regained her composure she vanished returning to Naruto's navel.

"Naruto, you know what must be done." Koenma said to the father of one cute little fox girl.

"I do Koenma-san, I just really hope that I survive the process." Naruto said before all time stopped and Koenma took him to the heavens to remove Keisei from his body.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the Heavens Naruto was in a circle surrounded by sealing patterns and various formulas.

"Naruto-san are you ready?" Koenma asked.

"…yes. Begin please." Naruto said.

Soon the seven Leaders of the various colliding dimensions arrived, Nayaru, Din, Fayore, Clockwork, Supreme Kai, King Yama, and Kami.

"**We of the Ruling Realms hereby release this Divinity from her vessel and by the higher forces that not even we can control please spare this mans life from your divine wrath."** Said each one of the leaders.

As soon as there chant stopped the Sealing Formulas started to activate and surround Naruto and cause him intense pain.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Naruto's screaming lasted for 50 minutes but in real time didn't last as long since real time stopped. After the Fifty minutes were up a hole appeared above Naruto's navel, not an opening into his body but a portal, and Keisei's Chakra soon poured out and soon took her shape and then took her physical form. Naruto then passed out from the intense pain. Soon Koenma came up to Naruto and tried to see what was wrong with him.

"He's in a coma, take him home, if he is meant to die then he will but it all up to chance the one thing that none of us can control." Koenma said gesturing to his fellow Celestial beings.

"Yes I will, Hinata will be happy to know that he is okay but Himawari will think he's dead." Keisei said as she picked her son up.

"Speaking of your surrogate granddaughter, I did a little research, apparently her real parents were travelers that were attacked by a group of rabid wolves that the Wolf Summons Clan had no control over, any animal with rabies can't be controlled by there summon masters, the animals of the woods found her and took her to the field of sunflowers just as your son and his wife reappeared, they believed that they would be suitable parents for her after all she was only a few days old when they were attacked and didn't have the chance to name her." Koenma explained.

"Thank you Koenma-san, I just hope Naruto-kun makes it." Keisei said before opening another portal to the outside of Orochimaru's lair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke had just taken out Itachi…

A/N: I bet you all wanted to know what happened, well I'm sorry but the rating system won't let me post anything THAT graphic and gory.

…he had his head hanging by the hair and his brothers headband in his other hand when the portal that allowed Keisei to return opened.

"Hello Sasuke, it's been a while." Keisei said not in her usual cheery mood.

Sasuke then saw Naruto's unconscious form.

"What happened?!?!?!?! Your supposed to be sealed up inside of him what are you doing out?!?!?!?!" Sasuke demanded.

"I was removed, the odds of the vessel surviving are slim it is a miracle on itself that he's only in a coma." Keisei said as the rest of the group and Karin arrived.

"Keisei-sama, is he going to be okay?" Karin asked.

"I hope so, but we need to bring him to the hospital as soon as possible." Keisei said before using Instant Transmission to transport everyone to Konoha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

3 hours later

Naruto was on life support and his vitals were stable but by the looks of it the chances of him waking up were iffy. Even with Tsunade on staff no one knew when he was going to wake up. That was until Hinata took Himawari to see her daddy.

"Naruto-kun!!" Hinata whispered as soon as she saw him.

"DADDY!!!!" Himawari screamed before wiggling out of her mothers arms and ran over to her dad and crawled onto him.

"Up Daddy, pwease wake up." Himawari said in a whisper while crying on her fathers chest.

Himawari kept crying for 5 minutes until something broke the near silence.

"Hey there sunflower, have you been a good girl?"

Hinata snapped out of her daze when she heard the voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!" Hinata yelled as she threw herself into Naruto's arms.

"Hey babe, was Himawari a good girl?" Naruto asked.

"Yes she was but she did refuse to eat at one point, pineapple even." Hinata said with tears of joy.

"Whoa, bummer." Naruto said freaked out by Himawari's behavior.

"It's alright now that your back home." Hinata said as she snuggled into her favorite spot Naruto's neck.

"Well to reward Himawari for being a trooper were going to go for a little vacation next month." Naruto said while hugging his daughters sleeping form closer to him.

"But that's just before Christmas?" Hinata said.

"Yeah but we'll still have a great time." Naruto explained.

"I guess so, but lets sleep, I love you Naruto-kun." Hinata said before falling asleep.

"And I love the both of you." Naruto said before dozing off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for now.

Tell me what you thought.

I'll be here all week, TRY THE BEEF!!!! LATER!!!!!!!


	46. Chapter 46 Christmas Crossover

I don't own Naruto, BUT NeoKenshin and I own the rights to the Fanfiction double story crossover concept. Anyone who tries one without our permission WILL be fined or there favorite video games WILL be taken as compensation.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 46

The Christmas Crossover

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's been a month since Naruto and his friends rescued Karin from Orochimaru's oily hands as well as said snake charmers real death. Naruto Hinata Himawari Sasuke Sakura Haru Haku Shikuru and Mika are all ready to go to the Dimension where Himawari got even CUTER.

"Is everyone ready?" Naruto asked getting nods from everyone except Mika since she's asleep. "Alright lets go. Transdimensional Portal Jutsu!!!"

As the group stepped through the portal the Konoha that they expected was WAY different from what the four that have been there before remembered.

"Wait a minute! What's going on here?" Hinata asked. "Naruto, you did bring us to the right place?"

"I did Hinata-chan. I remember this location perfectly. I just don't know why the village is under attack?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I know why. Look up there!" Sasuke said, pointing to the giant snake attacking the Hokage Monument. "I know that snake like the back of my hand!"

"I can say the same for that giant slug!" Sakura added. "Tsunade-sama must be in serious combat if she's summoned Katsuyu!"

"Naruto, we should find Akane-chan quickly. There's no telling how everyone is." Keisei noted.

"You're right Oka-san." Naruto said. "Hinata, Haku, and Sakura, you three take Himawari, Haru, as well as Mika and try to find Akane-sama. Sasuke, Oka-san, and I will go help Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Naruto be careful. Remember, this world's Orochimaru is different from the one back home." Hinata said.

"I know. Hopefully we'll find Kasumi and the others and stop this." Naruto said. "Let's go everyone."

"Right behind you, Naruto." Sasuke followed.

"Ok follow me. I know the way to get back to their house." Hinata said. "At least the kids are asleep. Hopefully someone's at the mansion to watch them so we can get back out on the field."

"Ok Hinata, lead the way." Sakura said.

"Come Shikuru." Haku commanded her large Snow Country Husky, who nodded and quickly followed behind her master.

Rushing through the streets of Konoha, the three girls made their way to the Uzumaki mansion, only to see three other girls fighting with some Sound Ninja.

"Hinata…is that…" Sakura asked when she saw a pink haired girl.

"Yes it's you. Don't you worry, Haku has one as well." Hinata replied.

"Ok. Well it looks like she needs some help, so hold Haru for me. I'll be back in a second." Sakura said, handing her sleeping son to Hinata.

"Just don't shock her too much." Hinata said.

"Trust me, I won't." Sakura said, pulling on her gloves.

"Kin, Tayuya, I don't know how much more we can hold up against these guys." Sakura Haruno said.

"Look, we have to hold on! I'm sure the others will be back from their mission as soon as possible!" Kin said.

"It's times like this when I wish I was an Illumina Knight." Tayuya said.

"Just work with what we've got! Even though it isn't much we have to do something." Teen Sakura said.

"Maybe I can give you a hand." Said an oddly familiar voice.

Sakura Haruno could have thought she heard an older version of herself, but she wasn't sure until she turned and saw a woman of about 18. She was much taller and even had the same pink hair. The most noticeable feature was the clan emblem. It was the Haruno circle, with the Uchiha fan in the center.

"Hey is that?" Kin asked.

"It couldn't be?" Tayuya questioned.

"That can't be me? Could it?" Sakura Haruno asked.

"Hinata was right. You would freak out." Sakura replied. "Now as for you Sound freaks, why don't I shake things up for you!" She thrust her fist into the ground, causing a wave of chakra to break through the ground and cause the Sound Ninja to loose their footing. "Had enough? I don't think you have!" She quickly rushed in and dropped the Sound enemies with ease, not even breaking a sweat.

"Unreal!" Kin said.

"Well what did you expect? I am a Jounin you know." Sakura replied, as Hinata and Haku met back up with her.

"You just had to show off that insane strength of yours didn't you Sakura Uchiha?" Hinata questioned.

"Sakura?" Kin and Tayuya said.

"Uchiha?" Young Sakura said. "Wait…you're that Hinata from the other world the one with Himawari who everyone changed into a Kitsune!"

"Yeah, Hima-chan's here. She's asleep though." Hinata replied, pointing to the Kitsune on her back.

"Oh man, what a time for you guys to show up! That must mean Naruto and Sasuke are here too!" Sakura Haruno said.

"Yeah, our crazy husbands are off taking care of the snake problem." Sakura replied.

"Look what's going on here? And where are Kasumi and the others?" Hinata asked.

"Come inside and we'll fill you in. It's probably safer in there than it is out here." Kin said.

Back in the village…

"Face it Tsunade-hime. You've lost. The village will be destroyed and you will die." Orochimaru said, licking blood off the blade of the Kusanagi Long Sword.

"Orochimaru, you are one sick heartless bastard! How could you do this even on Christmas!" Tsunade said, clutching her shoulder. She had lost a lot of blood in the battle, and tried her hardest from using the Souzou Saisei. For some reason he seemed to have gotten stronger, but she couldn't figure why.

"I see my poison has started working as well. Even the ofuda poison is working its wonders on Arashi and Akane." Orochimaru said. "I plan to have a desirable Christmas this year."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, snake freak!" Naruto yelled and he fell from the sky towards Orochimaru with his Master Sword drawn. "Enjoy the trip to hell!"

"Naruto…but I thought he was in Houtei?" Tsunade thought. "Wait…he sounded older? It couldn't be?"

"Naruto? But you were supposed to be dead!" Orochimaru said, jumping out of the way as Naruto drove his sword into Manda's skull. The intense purity of the blade sent scorching pain throughout the Snake Boss, causing him to scream in terror.

"Orochimaru! I'll kill you for this!" Manda screamed as the pure energy coursed through his body. Due to his evil demonic nature, the sword actually purified and then destroyed him, from the blow to the head.

"Sasuke, he's trying to run!" Naruto screamed.

"Not while I'm here!" Sasuke replied as he saw Orochimaru making his escape. "Time to charbroil some snake!" His Jigan eye opened to reveal his third constant Mangekyou Sharingan. Calling forth his inner Dark Fire energy, he summoned the fires of the underworld. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

"Once again you seem to be too slow, until we meet the next time." Orochimaru said, melting into the ground just avoiding the flames, not knowing what his alternate counterpart experienced from those flames. With his departure, the rest of the troops began to fall.

"Man I hate that snake." Naruto said, floating in front of Katsuyu. Turning to Tsunade, "So, you ok you old hag?"

"I don't care if you are from another world, quit calling me that!" Tsunade said. "Now get over here and give me a hug!"

"Gladly." Naruto said, respecting the Slug Princess's wish. "So tell me, where's Kasumi and everyone else?"

"They're on a mission. It happens that Orochimaru staged an attack that caused the Illumina Team to leave Konoha." Tsunade said, as she sent Katsuyu back to the summoning plane. "Hopefully they succeeded and are on their way home."

"What about Arashi-sama, Akane-sama, and Mikoto-sama?" Naruto asked.

"They're struggling to do cleanup. Arashi and Akane are probably fighting off Orochimaru's ofuda poison." Tsunade said. "I should be able to whip up a stronger antidote, but first I need to heal myself."

"Leave that to Sakura. She'll take care of you pretty quickly." Naruto said.

"How can she? I just started teaching her in the ways of medical ninjutsu?" Tsunade asked.

"No, my Sakura, she and MY Haku came along with their children from our world." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Speaking of which, how's Himawari?" Tsunade asked wanting to see the cutest blonde fox girl ever as she began to make her way to the Uzumaki compound.

"She's become a handful, but she's my kid what did you expect? Now that she's walking and started talking, you have to stay one step ahead of her. And don't let her near any pineapple. That girl will devour inhale pineapple like its air." Naruto said.

"Just like you and ramen?" Tsunade replied.

"Yea, definitely just like me." Naruto agreed.

"Well you know the saying…'Like father, like daughter'." Tsunade said.

"So true baa-chan, so true. At least her favorite food is simple to prepare, I have to wait at least 3 minutes, and all I need to do for her is pop open a can." Naruto agreed with a smile.

With Akane, Arashi, and Mikoto…

"Akane-chan, how are you holding up?" Mikoto asked, as she took a defensive position beside her friend.

"This poison is worse than before. Orochimaru was prepared." Akane said, breathing heavily with her chest rattling.

"Hard to believe that he knew the kids were going to be gone!" Arashi said, striking down another group of ninja. Due to the ofuda poison, his own Kitsune features had vanished, and he no longer had access to his own Kitsune chakra. "We need to hurry up and clear these freaks out of here."

"I know Arashi, but we're almost out of chakra, and Akane is really weakened." Mikoto said. "I've already used Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu way too much. I even had to use Amaterasu in its ultimate form and that nearly drained half of my chakra."

"We may be three of Konoha's most powerful shinobi, but I think we really need some reinforcements." Arashi said, blocking a kunai strike.

"Then I guess it's time I make my contribution to the battle." Said a slender, yet busty woman. She looked similar to Akane, almost as if she could be her sister. What was most noticeable was her flowing red hair, and nine tails emerging from her backside.

"Wait…just who are you?" Arashi asked, wondering who the woman was.

"Keisei-chan… I guess you came to visit for the holidays?" Akane said between breaths.

"Yeah, it's the first vacation I've had in years, and what do I see when I get here?" Keisei said, noting the damage. "Oh well, I figure the kids are having just as much fun as well."

"Wait, you're the Kyubbi that was sealed inside the older Naruto!" Arashi remembered. "But how did you get out?"

"Trust me that is one long story. I'll fill you in after I help you deal with these freaks." Keisei replied as she conjured up a massive blue fireball in her palm.

"As they say, 'tis better to give than receive'." Akane said.

"She's right. And I say we give these guys the presents they deserve!" Arashi added with a Rasengan in his hand.

Within minutes, Arashi and Keisei easily disposed of the Sound Ninja that attacked. With Orochimaru retreating, the rest of the Sound forces backed off. With the danger averted, they all made their way to the Uzumaki mansion, where everyone was surprised to see the new guests that arrived. All that was left was the return of Team Illumina.

"Ok, we're over Konoha. Are you all ready?" Santa asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Naruto said.

"Thanks for the lift! Hope the run goes well this year!" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry. Thanks to you, it will. Now good luck!" Santa said, as he watched the members of the Illumina Team jump out onto the Hokage Monument. After everyone landed, he quickly took off and headed back to Houtei at full speed.

"Ok, let's start looking for anyone and see where we can help." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, we might not need to do that." Neji replied as he scanned the area with his Byakugan.

"Neji, what do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I see no signs of combat anywhere." Neji said. "I'm not sure what it could be, but there's no one fighting."

"Then we should get back to our house and see if anyone's there." Naruto said.

"Good thing Naruto-kun. Come one everyone!" Hinata said.

The 11 Knights (Sasuke had released Shiori just in case) quickly headed for the Uzumaki mansion. Upon arriving, they got one of the biggest shocks ever.

"Why is she chasing my tails!" Akemi cried as she ran through the house.

"Pineapple!!!!" Himawari squealed while chasing Akemi, with her advanced senses, she picked up the smell of pineapple…only problem was that it came from Akemi's tails.

"It's her love of pineapple!" Naruto said. "Once she smells it, she goes nuts for it!"

"Hanabi, this is the LAST time I use your tropical shampoo!" Akemi said, barely dodging the Sunflower Princesses 4 baby teeth.

"Uh, did we miss something?" Kasumi asked amidst the chaos.

"Is that…Hima-chan!?!?" Hinata squealed in chibi form from seeing "her" Kitsune toddler.

"It is! Look at her! She is so adorable!" Natsumi added.

"Wait, since when do you get all girly?" K. Naruto asked with a confused look.

"Since now, so shut up and leave me alone ok." Natsumi replied.

"So guess you kids are home. How was the mission?" Arashi asked, as he left the kitchen.

"Um, it was fine?" Kasumi said. "Anyone mind telling us why the cutest Kitsune toddler in existence is chasing after Akemi-chan?"

"I'd say it's an early Christmas present." Naruto said. "Guess we were still able to surprise you guys. Too bad the shock wasn't as bad as what Sakura went through."

"What was I supposed to do?! It's not every day you see an older version of yourself," The Younger Sakura said, coming in with an adorable baby boy. "especially when she has this absolutely adorable son!"

"Sakura, who is that!" Ino asked, looking at the little boy. She couldn't help but be drawn to his adorableness.

"Well since Hinata did it last time, I get to do it this time. This is my 'son', Haru Uchiha." Teen Sakura said with absolute pride in her voice.

"Uchiha!" K. Sasuke and Shiori said at the same time, with scared faces.

'So they got married after all.' Kasumi thought.

"That's nothing! You should see Haku's little girl!" Teen Sakura said.

"My…little girl?" Haku thought, before her older self came in with Mika in her arms and a large Snow Country Husky following her.

"And guess this! She's married to, trust me you won't believe this, Kiba!!!" Sakura Haruno said.

'I married Kiba?' K. Haku thought.

'She married Kiba?' K. Naruto and K. Sasuke thought.

"Hmm, Hinata was right. I do look good with tails." Haku said.

"So are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let them see Mika-chan!" Sakura Haruno said.

"Ok!" Haku replied. "Yeesh, you're just as crazy as our Sakura!"

"And there's nothing wrong with that!" Both Sakura's replied at the same time.

"Boy the holidays are definitely some strange times." Tenten said.

"For once I agree with you Ten-chan." K. Haku said as she was being sniffed by the large dog. After a moment, Shikuru curled up and lay next to her.

"It seems that she likes you. Shikuru is very protective but not nearly as loyal, so you're lucky. Most of the time she'll growl at someone she doesn't know or even worse someone who upsets Mika, and if she understand that they were never a threat she'll lick there face." Haku replied.

"Boy, I feel loved." K. Haku said as she patted the head of the large husky.

"Well since everyone is here, how about some cookies!" Akane said, coming out with a large tray of cookies.

"And we have holiday tea as well!" Mikoto added. "But that's not the last treat!"

"We've got holiday cake too!" Keisei said, bringing out the crown of Akane's desserts.

"Wait a minute! Who is…Keisei?" K. Naruto exclaimed.

"You mean she's here? For real?" K. Sasuke said.

"Oh man…she's still just as hot!" K. Naruto whispered. In his mind he was thinking, 'Why am I thinking like this! She's my mother from another dimension for Kami's sake! But just like Hina-chan, Kasumi-chan, and Oka-san, she's absolutely gorgeous!'

Arashi took one good look, and then turned back to his son. "You're right son. Just like your mother, she is hot!"

"Arashi, I hope you aren't letting some of your sensei's mannerisms come out, right?" Akane said with a small hint of anger.

"Oh…eh not at all dear." Arashi replied in haste. "I was reinforcing Naruto's morals. You know, letting him know all of the women we're around are some of the most beautiful in the world, and how they all take pride in the way they take care of themselves."

"Yeah! He was just saying how Keisei-sama is like you Oka-san! You're both very beautiful you know!" K. Naruto said, trying to keep his father from suffering the wrath of the Kyuubi.

"Seriously, they're not kidding! 'Dad' over there just isn't used to seeing two versions of his wife, he may have before the merger, but I doubt Akane-sama has had any use for the Kage Bushin no Jutsu after that." Naruto explained, not wanting to be the only Naruto in this dimension.

"Yep, those are definitely Jirayia's students." Tsunade laughed. "But since we're all together now, you're probably wondering about the village."

"We kinda had a hunch about what was going on. Our friend Shadow Sasuke decided to fill us in." Kasumi replied.

"Shadow Sasuke?" Haku and Sakura asked.

"Yeah, long story. Let's just say our Sasuke has an evil demonic clone working for Orochimaru now." K. Naruto replied.

"That's not the worst part." Tenten added.

"Let me guess…he's got the Shadow Gem now?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." K. Sasuke said.

"Well if that doesn't make things ten times better." Tsunade replied, rubbing her forehead.

"Hey now, come on. We've gotten rid of the snake problem so why don't we just focus on the holidays." K. Hinata said, trying to raise everyone's spirits. "I mean we have special guests this year."

"You know, she is right. So I say it's time to party!" Shiori said, taking a bite of her cake. "Oh man, this cake is delicious!"

"OWW!!!" Akemi screamed, when she noticed Himawari bite down on her tails.

Akemi started to run around to get Himawari to let go, Himawari held on strong.

"And I guess so is Akemi's tails too!" Naruto said. Everyone just started laughing at the sight.

"Hey that's not funny!" Akemi said holding her tails close to her after Himawari spit out her tails and landed on a pillow that Keisei threw at just the right spot.

"PITOOIE!!! No pineapple!" Himawari said in disgust.

"Come here princess." Keisei said, holding out a small bowl of pineapple slices and chunks on toothpicks, which Hima doesn't need just yet.

"Pineapple!" said the Kitsune toddler, as she waddled full speed to her grandmother. She quickly took a piece and devoured it instantly.

"That girl really loves her pineapple." Kasumi said.

"She takes after her father you know. At least it was fruit she loves and not ramen." Hinata said admiring her daughters beautiful content face.

"There's nothing wrong with ramen!" Naruto, K. Naruto, and Natsumi said together. This statement of course had everyone laughing at the three blonde ninja.

With Orochimaru's attack on Konoha, a lot of the town had been damaged, but this wouldn't stop the village from celebrating one of the greatest holidays ever. In less than two days the entire village was restored to its former beauty, full of decorations and lights. It did cut down on the shopping by two days, but with a week before Christmas, it didn't stop anyone, heck it made the shopping frenzy turn into one of the girls shopping crazes for most of the civilian population. Now the big question was this…with Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Haku from the other world here…what was the Kitsune Gang going to get them for the holidays? Not only that, but they had to plan something big for the holidays, since they had guests from another dimension visiting until after New Years. This of course meant Kasumi was stuck driving herself crazy in the living room.

"Ok this is just too confusing! What on earth are we going to do this year?!" Kasumi asked herself. She was stressing out over what to do for the party they were planning, and she had less than a week to thing of something.

Hinata walked in with Himawari in her arms holding her Kyubbi Plushie, fox form not semi-human form.

"Kasumi, you know you don't have to overdo it just because we're here." Hinata said, Himawari saw Kasumi and jumped out of her mother's arms and into Kasumi's welcoming embrace.

"Sumi! Sumi!" Himawari said, giving the Kitsune heir a hug and rubbing her head into her neck.

"Hi Hima-chan!" Kasumi replied, as she gave the little girl an Eskimo kiss. "You are just so adorable. I almost wish we could keep you forever!!!!"

"You almost had the chance you know." Hinata replied.

"Say what?!" Kasumi wondered when she heard Hinata's statement.

"You almost had Himawari here. Naruto arranged it as a precaution before his last near-death mission involving one pale-skinned pedophile and his twisted desires." Hinata said, thinking of how the sight before her almost happened for real.

"So he finally took out Orochimaru?" Kasumi said.

"Sure did. And let me tell you he was ticked. Orochimaru captured Karin and held her hostage, a weird thing is that the Pedo-Sannin had a woman named Karin as well that had an obsession with Sasuke after he first set his eyes on Sasuke. The only way he would release OUR Karin was in exchange for Sasuke." Hinata told the Kitsune heir. "Needless to say this pushed Naruto's anger over the edge. Luckily Sasuke never mentioned his last fan-girl to Naruto, he said he figured my husband would feel awkward with Karin around and she'd leave us. Good thing cause Karin's the BEST babysitter ever."

"Speaking of Karin, where is she?" Kasumi asked.

"She stayed back home. She wanted to celebrate the holidays in her new home this year, she knew she'd be a third wheel here and the only other place to go in this dimension would be the Kitsune Village which would bring back too many memories of her parents. We couldn't do that to her." Hinata replied. "But getting back to my original story, Naruto created two scrolls in the possible event he died in the fight against Orochimaru. They were both one-way interdimensional warp scrolls, one sent the user to the afterlife for me, and the other sends the user to this world for Hima."

"So you would have been able to join him in the afterlife, and Himawari would have been brought here and raised by us." Kasumi said.

"Pretty much." Hinata replied. "It did upset me a little that he didn't tell me about it and being separated from Hima-chan made me feel worse, but when he said she would be in excellent care and that I would never have to live, metaphorically speaking, without him, I couldn't argue, but I was naked at the time and have fox ears and 7 tails when he told me, but he made up for it in a few minutes under the covers. You know that Kitsune Disguise Jutsu is wonderful in…" Hinata said before getting cut off.

"Hey! Too much information! I may be 23 chronologically, but I like to act like I look, 14!" Kasumi said in a rush.

"Boy he loves you a lot, makes you think if I should get married to Sasuke before Naruto and MY Hinata do just so I don't have to hear them, knowing them they'll be at it like weasels." Kasumi said.

"Sorry Kasumi, but enough about that. We need to plan for your party." Hinata said, going into her Martha Stuart mode.

"I still can't think of anything good. I mean I did have this weird dream of me, Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Naruto as Natsumi singing Karaoke in Chinese style dresses. That also had everyone afraid of my cooking for some reason, but that's not important." Kasumi said.

"Karaoke…Kasumi that's a wonderful idea! I haven't sung karaoke in years!" Hinata chimed. "Wait, why don't we make it seem like it's a Kitsune royal function too, I'm sure Keisei-sama would love it as well, and we can dress up Hima-chan as a real Kitsune princess!"

"You know…you're right! All of us can pick out songs to do, and all of us can dress in our formal clothes to make it all seem royal! Oka-san would love that!" Kasumi said, as Himawari bounced up and down on her lap. "But of course, we're gonna be having fun, so we can easily change clothes."

"Then let's do it! We'll decorate the dojo, set up a throne and everything and make it look perfect!" Hinata said.

"Not only that, but Kin and Tayuya are bringing Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro on their way back from Suna! Hey I wonder if Gaara is going to serenade Kin-chan!" Kasumi said.

"Speaking of songs, maybe I should talk to my other half about doing a song." Hinata said.

"You know I just thought of something. I can picture Oka-san, Tsunade-sama, Mikoto-sama, Keisei-sama, and Anko-chan doing a song together." Kasumi said.

"Anko, on stage doing Karaoke?!" Hinata questioned. An image of Anko singing karaoke popped in her head and she still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, you're right. She wouldn't go for that." Kasumi replied. "Let's go tell Oka-san. We need to get our Seventh Princess fitted for a tiara anyway. It will be her very first royal function."

"Oh boy, don't let Himawari near anything similar to jewelry, ever since she's been able to walk I've lost half of my rocks back home, and I've tried looking with my Byakugan I tell you she's good at hiding stuff that Hima-chan" Hinata looking at Himawari who simply gave her mother a 'Who, me?' look.

"Besides that, it will give me time to get Naruto's gift ready." Hinata said.

"So what did you get him?" Kasumi asked, before she remembered the house might be bugged. "Wait Hinata, say it as softly as you can. I'll use my Kitsune hearing to pick it up."

"Why would you want me to do that?" Hinata wondered.

"Otou-san does this every year. He has the ANBU Black Ops spy on us so he knows exactly what we want for Christmas. Not only that but it makes it extremely hard to surprise him with anything. Knowing him, he's already got Naruto and K. Naruto in on it." Kasumi said, as she carefully looked around the living room.

"I see. Ok well I'll make sure to be as quiet as possible." Hinata said. She soon said a phrase and Kasumi's hearing was able to pick it up.

"You can't be serious!" Kasumi said as her face lit up.

"I'm dead serious! He's going to hit the floor when he gets his gift!" Hinata smiled.

"You had better have Naruto send pictures." Kasumi said.

"Don't worry, I will." Hinata replied.

Over in the Uchiha district, the small family of Uchiha began plans for something that hadn't been celebrated in their halls for over 6 years…their first family Christmas.

"Sasuke dear, could you get me some sugar out of the pantry?" Mikoto asked. She was in the kitchen baking lots of pastries, cookies, and cakes for everyone. It had been the first time she had gotten to enjoy the holiday since the Uchiha Massacre.

"Sure thing Mikoto-sama." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, what did I tell you? I don't care if you're from another dimension, I'm still your mother!" Mikoto said.

"Sorry. It's just that it feels weird…I mean celebrating the holidays with the woman I never thought I'd ever see again in my entire life." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, quit being so high strung." Sakura told her husband, as she took some milk from the refrigerator. "Oka-san is just trying to make sure you have a good holiday."

"See! Even Sakura feels comfortable!" Mikoto said. "Now where's my adorable grandson!"

"He's playing with our other halves." Sasuke replied. "You really don't care about us being from another dimension, do you?"

"Of course not, besides, my Sasuke is way too young, and Kasumi-chan still hasn't gotten to enjoy all of her teen years. So grandkids is out of the question right now." Mikoto said. "Though it is a shame that Itachi-kun isn't here. If it hadn't been for Orochimaru…"

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, calm down, remember what you told me, this world's Itachi is different from ours." Sakura said, trying to get Sasuke to calm down.

"It's ok. Sasuke, I'm sorry. I know how things are for you. By the way, what ever happened to your Itachi?" Mikoto asked.

"That's not really a subject I like to discuss." Sasuke said avoiding looking his substitute mother in the eyes, not because of the Sharingan but due to the way most good mothers can tell what there kids are thinking just by looking in there eyes.

"I understand Sasuke. But still, I'm your mother in a sense, and you can talk to me about anything." Mikoto replied. "Either that or I use the Shinsei Mangekyo Sharingan on you and get you to talk."

"The what?" Sasuke asked.

"Never mind, Sasuke." Mikoto laughed to herself.

Meanwhile in the living room, the younger Sakura was experiencing one of her greatest dreams…the fact that she was together with K. Sasuke and she was alone with him…with a kid no less!

"I still don't get it! Why does he not seem to recognize me?" K. Sasuke asked when he looked at Haru. For some reason, Haru liked cuddling up to this dimensions Sakura, but not to him.

"Maybe it's the fact that Haru's father isn't a Kitsune, and you are?" Non-mother-Sakura asked.

"But the guy has a third eye! How can that make a difference?" K. Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke it has to do with the fact that Haru is used to seeing a Sasuke without Kitsune ears and tails, as well as the fact that he and Naruto keep there Jigan Eyes behind there headbands when they don't use them. Those are the reasons why he feel doesn't comfortable enough and hug you, now I'm a different story." Young Sakura said, as she tickled the little Uchiha.

"Yeah, the pink hair does it." K. Sasuke said.

"Of course. I am his mother, in a way." Young Sakura said. "Now why couldn't it have happened like this to us?"

"Uh let's see, there was a Kitsune girl from another world named Kasumi that had something to do with it?" K. Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh lighten up! I'm just messing with you." Young Sakura said. "Do you really think I'd try to steal you from one of my best friends? Besides I've had my hands full with Lee."

"Speaking of Lee, have you finally decided if you're going out with him?" K. Sasuke asked.

"Since when do you ask questions like that?" Young Sakura wondered.

"Since Shiori came into existence." K. Sasuke said, regretting ever releasing her for the Halloween party.

"Ok, since you asked nicely." Young Sakura said. "I haven't really talked to him about taking our relationship further yet. I don't know if I'm truly ready."

"Well at least someone can keep that hyperactive dork in line. Just do the entire village a big favor if you do happen to hook up with him?" K. Sasuke asked.

"What's that Sasuke-kun?" Young Sakura wondered.

"For the love of Kami, make him get rid of the spandex and that bowl cut! Please!" K. Sasuke pleaded. "Honestly if you can do that, I wouldn't be surprised if you got a medal or something! Heck I'm sure Tsunade would ensure you the title of Hokage if you did that!!!"

"Ok Sasuke, I'll see what I can do." Young Sakura replied. "But I would never take Naruto's dream of being Hokage away from him, he'd probably kill Lee for that. As for now I'm having too much fun with this cutie here!" She looked down at Haru and just smiled at the infant Uchiha, causing him to laugh.

"I think this is the one thing I hated about living in Konoha…no snow." Haku said, sipping some of her tea.

"I agree. It really is too warm. I hope we get snow like we did last year." K. Haku replied.

"Snow…in Fire Country?" Haku said, looking at her younger Kitsune counterpart with doubt. "I know our bloodline is strong, but come on! Did you really make it snow?"

"Nope. It was a gift." K. Haku said.

"A gift from who?" asked her older self.

"Santa," replied the Kitsune girl.

"Santa, really? I guess if Naruto can move at the speed of light so can a fat man. Yeah he would be the one to do that." Haku noted. "One thing that puzzles me though. I'm surprised that Neji fell for you instead of Tenten."

"Oh that…well uh, let's just say it was his eyes…and the subtle way he asked me out on our first date." K. Haku said.

"Enlighten me already!" Haku said on edge.

"Well it was during the Chuunin Exam prelims. Shortly after Neji got his Illumina Power, the two of us were chosen to fight each other. Well back then I was still quiet and stoic, but had secretly developed a crush on him." K. Haku said. "During our fight however, I had to find out if he really liked Tenten, so while we were in combat we were slowly getting to know each other."

"Ok, well how did he ask you out?" Haku wondered.

"It involved getting hit with the Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou. Between the strikes he told me that he preferred a girl like me instead of Tenten. Before I blacked out, he said we should do something like that again…except over dinner." K. Haku replied. "Then he picked me up and carried me to the infirmary. After that I just fell in love with him. It even helped him worry less about his Caged Bird seal, although I hope to someday find a way to remove it. But knowing that stupid Hyuuga council, the only way Neji will lose the seal is if he was to become heir to the clan, and chances are, it won't be easy for him to do that, even if Hinata and Hanabi give up the title."

"Yeah our Neji had to deal with the same thing. But luckily Naruto removed it with the Master Sword." Haku replied while sipping tea.

"WHAT NARUTO DID THAT?!?!?!?!?! Well if it can take off a Cursed Seal from that oily skinned pedophile it can take off a one that seals off bloodlines. Ok enough about me and my boyfriend troubles, what's this with you and Kiba?" K. Haku asked.

"Him, oh he's nothing but a big puppy. A big puppy hung like a Saint Bernard." Haku said, slightly blushing.

"TMI!!!!!!!!" K. Haku replied in haste.

"Huh? What's TMI?" Haku asked.

"Too much information!" K. Haku sighed. "I think you guys have been hanging around Naruto too much."

"That's true, but I did get Mika-chan and Shikuru out of the deal." Haku said thinking about her adorable daughter and her best girlfriend.

"So how did you find Shikuru? Snow Huskies aren't normally found in Fire Country." K. Haku asked.

"Oh we found her in Snow Country, duh. I was on my way back from a mission with Kiba and Shino when Akamaru noticed her shivering in the snow, they had another teammate that died in battle before I got to Konoha. She was just a little puppy back then, so we took her back to Konoha where Hana found out she had been suffering from malnutrition. I helped nurse her back to health and Shikuru just loved me, sure she loved everyone else but I was her go-to gal. Since then Kiba has been teaching me how to fight with a canine partner, and we've become a wonderful team like him and Akamaru. I've also noticed that she's very fond of Akamaru as well." Haku replied.

"And just how fond are we talking about?" K. Haku said nonchalantly.

"Fond enough that she's carrying Akamaru's puppies, shhhhh don't tell anyone." Haku replied.

"Why does that not surprise me?" K. Haku said as she sipped her tea. "But that's love for you. When I first saw you I noticed you had a faint dog scent. I wasn't sure, but when they said you were married to Kiba, it made sense."

"Kitsune senses…no wonder." Haku replied.

"But tell me this, how do you think Mika will be when she gets older?" K. Haku asked.

"My guess is that she'll have my ice manipulation from me, and will possibly have Kiba's heightened sense of smell and having Shikuru growl at every person that gets near her besides my self and everyone who came to this dimension besides Kasumi as well as Kiba and his family for being the best guard dog Mika-chan will definitely be playing like a dog when she's older1. Knowing her father, he'll probably try to have her act wild like he used to." Haku answered.

"That's fathers and their daughters for you." K. Haku said with a laugh.

"That is so true." Haku laughed.

"I just want to ask you one little thing that's been buzzing in my head. You haven't allowed Akamaru near you and Kiba when…" K Haku started to ask.

"HEAVENS NO!!!! My team and Kurenai Sensei found Shikuru a month after the Chunin exam finals, Akamaru was too busy with Shikuru to try anything like that. Besides it is one of the few Taboos of the Inuzuka clan to do that with a Canine Partner. Anyone who happens to be THAT perverse and gets caught is exiled from the clan and the village as well as there Canine Partner is put down." Haku explained.

"Oh, thank KAMI, I'd be having nightmares from the thought of that." K Haku said in relief.

"Also don't tell this to anyone but…" Haku started to say but was cut off by K Haku's hand.

"Stop, whisper it to me in the lowest voice you have, dad has ANBU spying on us EVERYWHERE at this time of year it's so he knows what we get him for Christmas, with my Kitsune ears I'll hear what you say even if the ANBU I know that are here can't hear you." K Haku explained.

"Alright… Kiba and I are going to give Himawari a puppy for her next birthday." Haku whispered to K Haku.

"But won't that make problems? Whenever we train as a group and Naruto and Kasumi and I summon foxes one, both, or all three attack Akamaru. We have to throw

"The Kitsune summons that Hima-chan summons by accident or out of danger and Naruto summons on his own are friends with the Inuzuka's canine family when Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba started to be the top ANBU squad Naruto had to summon the ENTIRE summons clan, with the exception of Keisei since she was still sealed in Naruto, in order to make sure that Akamaru and the summoned Kitsune wouldn't fight as well as Akamaru not getting shunned by the rest of the dogs for associating with foxes. Know whenever the boys get into situations with multiple opponents summoning other animals they each send out there own beast to fight, Kiba doesn't summon anything except Akamaru." Haku elaborated.

"Good to know." K Haku said while sipping the last if her tea in her cup.

"Now I know this is definitely not normal." Akane said as she and Keisei walked through the streets of Konoha.

"Why would you say that Akane-chan?" Keisei asked.

"Because I'm walking with myself…literally!" Akane replied with a laugh.

"Now that's just silly." Keisei said. "That should be something Naruto would say."

"Yours or mine?" Akane asked.

"Both!" Keisei said as the two Kyuubi laughed.

"I won't argue with that." Akane said, bringing up another subject. "So how are things in your world? Are people still giving Naruto grief over being your container?"

"There are still a few. Some just refuse to believe he was a container and not a real demon, even though I now reside in Konoha with him. Here I am a celestial deity of an extremely high level and they think I'm a demon that would kill even a new born child just for the fun of it because I have Kitsune features." Keisei said. "Luckily he has Tsunade, Jirayia, Sarutobi as well as a huge majority of the ANBU and the rest of the Ninja population on his side. Not only that but all of his friends and their respective clans stand behind him. He has even more support from the Hyuga now that Neji is the Clan Head."

"Neji took over the Hyuga?" Akane asked, as the two Kitsune walked into a market.

"He did. Hinata formally renounced the position of heir, and Hanabi wouldn't dare take it after what the council had planned for her. Of course Hiashi knew all about the plan." Keisei said. "What really stuck it to the clan elders was the fact that Naruto used the Master Sword to remove Neji's Caged Bird Seal right in front of them!"

"Seems both of our Lavender eyed angels are very similar. Our Hinata will probably give up the title as well and take over as headmistress of the Uzumaki Clan. Hanabi will most likely take over, but she may do the same and give it to Neji." Akane said. "But of course Kasumi and Haku are dealing with the same thing. Kasumi holding the position of Kitsune Clan Heir, and Haku as third in line."

"Why would Haku have to worry about something like that?" Keisei asked.

"Well with Kasumi engaged to Sasuke, she'll take over Miki-chan's position as Uchiha Headmistress, giving up her title to the Kitsune Clan. Hinata's second in line, but you know about her. Haku's third in line, so she would be the one to become the next Kyuubi. However I think she'll end up marrying Neji, and if Hanabi does give up the heir, then Haku's instantly the future headmistress of the Hyuga. Plus I think those three want Akemi to take over since she's a pure Kitsune." Akane said.

"What about Naruto? Wouldn't he take over since he was your only natural born child?" Keisei asked.

"In a sense, he should. But he has his dream on becoming the Sixth Hokage, and Uzumaki Clan Head." Akane said. "Yeah we have one complicated family. It got even crazier on Naruto's birthday when he was inducted into the Uchiha Clan."

"So he's an Uchiha too!" Keisei exclaimed.

Akane looked at her and nodded. "Sure is, well in a sense. Due to their blood oath they took a long time a go, Miki-chan felt it was right to induct him in, since it truly made Sasuke and Naruto brothers by blood. We talked to Sasuke about the same thing, but he said he already had his ties to the family through Naruto and Kasumi."

"Boy I can just imagine what's going to happen when you start seeing grandchildren pop up." Keisei said.

"Don't remind me! Especially since they're all going to be Kitsune as well! You can bet those kids are going to be so full of energy." Akane replied.

"Himawari's the same way! That girl loves running Naruto all over the house!" Keisei said. "And just let her get in a pineapple craze! She'll destroy the kitchen just to get her favorite fruit."

"I remember that! Hinata told me about that one time when she destroyed the kitchen and Naruto had to clean it all up. Hima-chan was just smiling at him the whole time!" Akane replied thinking of Himawari sitting in her high-chair eating Pineapple while Naruto cleans the kitchen.

"He kept asking me where she was since I have a connection to her, but I just let her have fun. It is a grandparent's job to do that." Keisei laughed. "It was all in good fun."

"Speaking of fun…you think we should prank the kids?" Akane said with an evil smirk.

"Wait a minute! I heard what happened during Halloween!" Keisei said after hearing about the Halloween horror. "Plus, it's Christmas. I say we go easy on them. We could always do something that they would never think of us doing."

"Like acting like a bunch of teenagers by singing one of their favorite pop songs at the Christmas party?" Akane asked.

"We are the Kyuubi…I think Mikoto would love being in on it as well." Keisei said.

"Probably Tsunade-sama too. Can you imagine what all the boys would do if the four of us walked in there looking as young as a bunch of 13 year olds!" Akane said.

"Knowing them, their hormones would go out of control, they wouldn't be able to take their eyes off us, and the girls would be mad at them, causing the boys to have to make it up to them with kisses under the mistletoe." Keisei said immediately making a decision. "I like it. Let's do it."

"You know, we can easily raid Kasumi and Haku's closets!" Akane said. "I know they both have some really cute outfits!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Keisei squealed.

"You didn't do much while you were sealed in Naruto, did you?" Akane asked.

"Of course not! Although it WAS a lot more bearable once Naruto managed to change his mindscape into whatever I wanted, I couldn't produce companions but it was either a simple home a 5-star resort and spa or a field of flowers. Now come on, we got lots to do!" Keisei replied.

"So boys, have you decided on what you're getting the girls for Christmas this year?" Arashi asked, as he slurped some of his ramen.

"You're the one that has the ANBU out every year to spy on us. Don't you know what they want us to get them?" K. Naruto asked, finishing off his 15th bowl. "I mean come on, you knew she wanted those roller blades last year, because she literally told you herself!"

"Wait, you mean to tell me he uses the ANBU to find out your gifts!" Naruto questioned. "Why didn't I think of that?" He had already finished off 15 bowls himself when that idea kept running through his head.

"Come on son, it's not that hard. I mean you know you should give her something from the heart. It doesn't have to be expensive or flashy. Just something that shows how much you love her." Arashi said.

"Well it's kind of hard to give her the world you know." K. Naruto replied. "But honestly I really don't know what to get her. I got her a necklace last year, and jewelry always seems like a desperation gift."

"Why not give her a booklet filled with Naruto-Coupons? You basically make coupons that don't expire and they can be all sorts of things that she likes to do but you really don't or things you both like to do. For example: one coupon would be good for one shopping trip where you are her caddy, to put it simply your carry her stuff everywhere until you two get to her home. Another would be a simple picnic date in the park." Naruto suggested to his half demonic doppelganger.

"Maybe, but the personal caddy thing would be out, when Hinata shops it's usually with the rest of the girls and knowing them they'd ask to use her 'Personal Caddy' if they have too much stuff to carry." K Naruto said after drinking the broth of his Ramen.

"You know Gaara's coming in tomorrow. Maybe you can talk to him about some ideas. I've heard his glassmaking is coming along really well." Arashi said.

"Gaara does glassmaking? He never said anything about that when we were here last time." Naruto wondered.

"Yeah it's one of his new abilities. He has a jutsu that puts chunks of sand under high pressure, creating glass shards. It's one hell of an ability. But he's also learned to control it so that he can make glass figurines. You should see what he made for Kin." K. Naruto responded. "He told me he uses different colors of sand to give his art more color. Not only that but it has really helped him get past the homicidal killer persona."

"Hmm, maybe he can make something like that for me." Naruto said. "I wonder if he makes charms."

"He does. See what he does is reinforce the glass with Shukaku's chakra. It makes it super strong and nearly impossible to break or scratch. So whatever he makes will last a long time." K. Naruto said. "Hey I have an idea of what I want to get Hinata!"

"See, told you that you didn't have to worry about buying her anything." Arashi said. "Come on you two. We should get back home. We're supposed to be helping everyone with the Christmas party." Arashi said as he sat up from the bar and paid for the meal.

"This is going to be fun. We get to sit there and go insane thinking of ideas." K. Naruto replied, as he waved goodbye to Ayame and Teuchi.

"It can't be that bad. What do you think one of their ideas is going to be? A karaoke party or something?" scoffed Naruto. "Come on, it's probably just going to be everyone getting together and playing games or something."

Of course the one time Naruto thought he was wrong….well, let's just say he wasn't this time.

"YOU'RE PLANNING A WHAT!" Arashi, Naruto, Sasuke, K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, Chouji, and Neji all screamed.

"A karaoke Christmas party." Kasumi replied, noting the shocked look on the male populace. "I think it will be fun! All of us get up there and sing karaoke!"

"But nee-chan, you know guys don't sing karaoke!" K. Naruto cried.

"Yeah, we sound horrible anyway! It's way too embarrassing also!" K. Sasuke added.

"Oh come on boys, it's not going to be that bad. I happen to think it's a good idea." Keisei intervened. "Plus Kasumi-chan wants to make it a Kitsune Royal Family function, so we get to be dressed in formal robes and everything!"

"Not only that but we get to dress Hima-chan up for her very first event as a Kitsune Princess!" Akane chimed in.

"Plus we were going to force you to do it anyway or we take away your Christmas presents." Tsunade added. "So you boys didn't have much of a choice."

The boys just looked at each other, knowing that they would have to go through with the party idea due to being the minority group. "Why didn't we see this coming?" Neji said.

"Come on boys; let's go get the song list. We got a lot to plan for. We better tell Gaara and Kankuro when they get here. Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Lee aren't going to like this either." K. Naruto said, as he and the other males left the living room.

"Now refresh my memory, how does that saying go again? Oh yeah I remember now. Girls rule…boys drool!" Tsunade said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Tsunade-sama!" Mikoto replied.

Once again the boys sighed in defeat as they were forced to go through with the girl's ideas. The problem wasn't that they couldn't sing, it was just that they felt that doing karaoke wasn't Shinobi-like enough! Actually there have been times where if you listened carefully, you could hear K. Naruto and K. Sasuke sing in the shower…and not many people knew, but those two were good! Neji and Chouji even had their skills as well; they just didn't want to show it to anyone. Of course when Gaara found out, he was obviously shocked as well. But unlike everyone else, he thought it would be fun. He said he always wanted to sing for Kin, so why not.

The guys were all sitting in Naruto's room trying to get over the fact that they had to now sing karaoke. They figured if they had to do it, then they might as well try to do something that doesn't embarrass them badly.

"Ok guys, since we have to do karaoke, we need to come up with something." K. Naruto said.

"Don't look at us. I'll be honest, Sasuke and I can't sing for beans. I myself sing horribly, I sound like a donkey with whooping cough and a sinus infection." Naruto replied.

"I've tried to mimic various singers at Karaoke bars to sing for Sakura at our Wedding but unless I was born from both a Hyuga AND an Uchiha I couldn't copy the way the singer moved his or her vocal cords JUST right. Before Naruto killed Orochimaru we would be attacked by Sound Ninja every once in a while, there was this one Sound Ninja that could use his voice as a weapon. Since I couldn't see how he focused his chakra in his throat properly, sure I could see the Chakra coloration but that's it, I couldn't formulate how to dodge and replicate the attack." Sasuke said explaining his excuse to not have to sing.

"Look if we can do it, then so can you guy's." K. Sasuke said.

"Guess it's us five for right now. I figure we give those two some time to practice a bit and they'll be up and running." K. Naruto replied, looking over at K. Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, and Gaara. "Our best bet is to do a song that has all five of us singing. I don't know, maybe something to tell our girls how much we love 'em?"

"That would work Naruto. Or maybe something just to celebrate the spirit of the holidays. But what songs can we choose?" Neji asked.

"Naruto, didn't Kasumi bring back some music when she returned from her previous world?" Gaara asked.

"Dude! She did!" K. Naruto remembered. "She said she has it stored all on her computer!"

"Well that's not going to help us much, since she has it." Chouji said in defeat.

"Not quite. Remember what she gave me for my birthday?" K. Naruto said, pulling out his own laptop. "She copied all of her music onto mine, so I have everything she does. Thanks for reminding me about that Gaara."

"So now it's just finding a good song." K. Naruto said, starting up his laptop. "Ok, first lets find something the five of us can do."

"Naruto, she put like tons of songs on there! How on earth are we going to find anything!" K. Sasuke said, noticing all the files on his screen.

"Kasumi-chan showed me. There's a special search feature that has a lot of different ways to search for things." K. Naruto said, typing in a few things. "Ok here's a group with five people in it. And they did a Christmas song too!"

"Ok can you play that one?" Gaara asked.

"Sure." K. Naruto said, turning up the volume. The song began to play and the other guys noticed it wasn't too bad. "You know I kind of like this one."

"Me too. It's not too bad either. I say we go with this one." K. Sasuke said.

"Hey see if you can find something a little slower. I think Sasuke and I are going to try one for Hinata and Sakura." Naruto asked, Sasuke dropped his head in defeat upon hearing this.

"Why don't you two join in on that one?" Chouji said, directing his question to K. Naruto and K. Sasuke. "That way Kasumi and our Hinata get something special from you two as well."

"Well there is this one song I liked. Maybe you guys will like it too?" K. Naruto replied, playing the second song.

"Ok, this song is either going to have those girls crying their eyes out, or they're gonna be all over you four!" Gaara said.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. You might get the same thing from Kin." K. Naruto replied.

"Whatever, you got two songs at least, so let's just find some more so we can go through them later." Sasuke said hastily.

While the boys were going through their preparations, Akane was doing a little preparing herself…and it happened to be in Kasumi's closet!

"Hmm let's see…this outfit will look good on Miki-chan, and this one…oh this one will be perfect on Keisei-chan! Now to get one for…" Akane thought, before Kasumi broke her train of though.

"Oka-san, can I just ask why you're raiding my closet?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi-chan, um well I was putting some of your clothes up and I noticed a few of your outfits had some loose seams. I was just going to fix them for you." Akane said, taking the last of the four outfits she needed.

"Uh ok." Kasumi said in confusion. "But you didn't need to do that Oka-san. I can fix them."

"No, no! It's ok. Keisei-chan was going to show me a new style of stitching. It's designed to literally make the fabric look seamless." Akane said in haste. "Oh look, I gotta hurry up. I'll have these done soon Kasumi-chan!!!" With that she quickly rushed out of Kasumi's room, leaving the Kitsune girl absolutely stunned.

"That possibly had to be the weirdest thing I have ever seen her do in my entire life." Kasumi said to herself. "And honestly I thought the boys were weird sometimes."

Of course while everyone else was running around planning for the karaoke party there were three others who had plans of their own.

(A/N: Don't ask me how I came up with this…just go with it! Yeah I know they can't talk but hey, if you ever saw the cartoon Rugrats, then guess what….if no one's looking then they can talk.)

"Mika, wake up." Himawari said as she poked at the young Inuzuka who was asleep in the living room.

Himawari, Haru, and Mika were gathered in the living room with Shikuru keeping an eye on them.

"Hima, I don't think she's going to wake up." Haru replied. "You know she likes to sleep."

"Well I wanna go out asploring. It's a new house and I wanna see what this place has to offer!" Himawari said in excitement. "Plus I want more pineapple."

"You always want more pineapple. Besides, we're supposed to stay here and stay out of trouble." Haru said.

"Oh Haru, you gotta learn to have some fun. Besides, I know if anyone is coming. Did you forget I gots superly powerful ears?" Himawari asked.

"But, we don't know where anything is! Plus our mommies and daddies would get us before we had a chance to get anywhere." Haru protested.

"Yeah, but ever since I've been able to walk my dad hasn't been able to catch me when he can't see me." Himawari said.

"But my dad CAN, besides I don't want my mommy to get mad. And that other lady with the same hair as my mom is really nice I don't want HER to get mad either, even though I don't really know who she is." Haru said while wondering why the younger Sakura made him feel secure.

"That's why Kitoichi is going to help us." Himawari replied.

"But you don't know how to summon him! He only comes out when you're in danger or you're really upset!" Haru said.

"That's why I just make myself really upset because I don't have my cousin Karin and he comes out." Himawari said as she walked around.

However she wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally tripped and fell.

"AAHHHHH!!!!!!" Hima yelped in pain from the fall.

"Hima, are you ok!" Haru asked.

"That really hurt!!" Himawari cried, as she started rubbing her knee. She was so upset at hurting herself that Kitoichi was summoned to see what had happened to her.

"Himawari-hime, are you ok?" Kitoichi said mentally. Even though in reality Himawari couldn't speak complete sentences, she had a mental link with her three guardian Kitsune, and was able to understand them easily.

"Am I EVER ok when I summon you!" Himawari cried. "You know how much it hurts when I'm upset and any one of your brothers comes out."

"Uh well, not really. But I was just wondering?" Kitoichi replied.

"It's ok Kitoichi. I'll be ok." Himawari said, as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Now it's time we see what this big place has to offer!" She pulled herself on Kitoichi's back, making herself comfortable. "Come on silly, climb on!" she said as she turned to the Uchiha child.

"I don't think we should. I mean we can't leave Mika here by herself." Haru said nervously.

"Look she'll be fine. She's sleeping with Shikuru and when she's here, Mika is always ok." Himawari replied. "Now come on you scaredy fox!"

"We're gonna get in so much trouble!" Haru thought to himself as he nervously climbed on Kitoichi's back.

"Let's go Kitochi!" Himawari cheered as she thrust her fist in the air.

"Yes Himawari-hime!" Kitoichi replied mentally.

The three quickly left the living room in search of adventure…and pineapple. Not knowing what their journey would bring them, they stopped in the first place they saw…Akemi's room.

"Where are we Hima?" Haru asked nervously.

"I dunno. It looks kinda weird!" Himawari replied as she looked around. "And it smells really funny too."

"What's it smell like?" Haru asked.

"I dunno, but it smells worse than your diaper on a bad day!" Himawari said as she held her nose. Unknown to her, Akemi accidentally left her closet door open, and her laundry hamper happened to be inside.

"Maybe it's a stink monster somewhere!" Haru cringed as he tightened his grip on Himawari.

"Oh quit being so scaredy!" Himawari replied. "Kitoichi do you see anything strange?"

"No Himawari-hime, there's nothing strange here. Maybe we should go back and check up on Mika-sama?"

"Mika's ok! I told you big Shikuru was with her!" Himawari said, as she jumped off Kitoichi's back. She walked around to try and see if she could find anything interesting, but nothing really caught her eye…until she jumped up on Akemi's bed. "Hey what's all this?" She saw a strange looking object sitting flat out, and was sure it wasn't pineapple.

"Hima, maybe you shouldn't touch that!" Haru said as he struggled to climb up on the bed.

"No way! This thing has something in it, and I wanna find out what it is." Hima said, looking down at the weird object.

"It looks like a big mouth or something. Hima get back! I think it's a trap!" Haru cried, as he pushed her out of the way. The mouthlike object snapped close, thought the two were unharmed. "Hima are you ok?"

"Geez Haru, you didn't have to push me so hard!" Hima said as she got back to her feet. "Well this place is already starting to get boring. Come on, let's go."

"Ok but let's go somewhere not as scary." Haru asked as he got back on Kitoichi's back behind Hima. The two quickly took off and headed to another part of the house for a new adventure. After the two had left, Akemi came in her room and noticed something wasn't right.

"Holy cow! I better put this up so no one sees it!" she said, quickly grabbing the object off her bed. "If anyone saw my diary I'd be so embarrassed! But what's that scent? Oh man someone saw my diary! But who was it?"

"So where are we going now?" Haru asked.

"I heard some weird noise. Kitoichi, do you hear it too?" Hima asked.

"I do Himawari-hime. It seems to be coming from that area over there." Kitoichi replied, pointing to a room on the far end of the hall.

"Then we need to check it out!" Himawari directed. Kitoichi nodded and headed into the room where the music kept getting louder. Once they got in, the three saw quite a sight.

"Look! It must be some kind of musical angel!" Haru said, noting how pretty the mysterious person was.

"Yeah, her music…it's really nice." Himawari said as she slowly fell into a trance. The music kept playing until it suddenly stopped. The tall figure began to unwrap some weird bandage on her head only to reveal several vicious snakes! Soon the monster began to play its hypnotizing song once again.

"Oh no! It's a snake haired monster! Hima we gotta go or we're gonna get eaten!" Haru cried, but Himawari kept walking towards the creature.

"But the music is so…nice." Himawari replied in a monotone voice.

"This isn't good. I have to think of something or Hima's gonna be monster food!" Haru quickly tried to think of everything he could to get Himawari out of her trance, but nothing seemed to work, until he hit his pocket. He forgot that he brought his bottle along with him and noticed it was still half full. "Oh she's gonna be mad at me for getting her wet!" Haru quickly aimed at Himawari and squeezed his bottle as hard as he could. Luckily he had a tiny bit of his mother's insane strength starting to develop and it was just enough to cause a small stream of juice to shoot out and hit Himawari, knocking her out of her trance.

"Hey, what was…Haru!" Himawari said angrily.

"Hima, look out! It's a monster!" Haru screamed, pointing to the snake haired creature.

"Uh…oh…Kitoichi, let's get out of here!" Himawari cried, as she quickly jumped on his back. Within seconds the three rushed out of the room away from the monster. Back in the room…

"Hmm, wonder what Hima and Haru were so afraid of?" Tayuya asked herself as she began to brush her hair. She had just gotten out of the shower and was waiting for her hair to dry, so she had been playing some music on her flute to pass the time.

"Hima are you ok! You almost got eaten!" Haru said, trying to calm down from the sudden rush.

"Haru you saved my life!" Himawari said, causing the Uchiha child to start to blush.

"Oh, um well I didn't want you to get eaten by that monster." Haru replied, as he started tapping his fingers together like a certain Hyuuga used to do so long ago.

"Well I was ok, but…thanks." Himawari said, not paying attention to Haru blushing. "Let's go somewhere else. I think there's pineapple back downstairs."

The three made their way back downstairs, stopping back in the living room to check up on Mika, who was still asleep. Afterwards they found their way to the kitchen, where Himawari knew she had found the right place!

"It's here! I know it is!" Himawari said in excitement.

"Are you sure? You said that last time!" Haru complained.

"I know it is! My super smelling is working this time! I can smell the pineapple!" Himawari cheered.

"You sure it's not going to have you eating another fox tail like last time?" Haru asked.

"No. I'm sure of it this time!" Himawari said. "Now…where are we going to look!"

"You know I still have a bad feeling about this! We really should go back so we don't get in trouble!" Haru said nervously.

"Look it will just take a minute!" Himawari said. "Now…where would it be? Kitoichi, where do they keep the pineapple?"

"I'm afraid I don't know Himawari-hime." Kitoichi replied with a yip.

"Then I gotta start climbing!" Himawari said. She remembered that back at her house, the pineapple was always kept on a shelf in the pantry, so she figured it would be in the same place. "Guess I'll have to check out what's up there."

"Hima that's really high up! You might get hurt!" Haru said.

"Hey I'm a lot tougher than I look! I won't get hurt that easily!" Himawari replied as she started her climb.

"Why do I get the feeling Kimiko and Kohaku will soon make an appearance?" Kitoichi thought to himself.

"It's a lot higher than it is back home." Himawari thought as she continued her climb. She had reached the fourth shelf and still found no pineapple. In the distance she could hear Haru telling her to climb down but she simply ignored it and kept climbing. "That Haru…he's always such a scaredy fox. But it was nice that he rescued me from that weird snake monster thing." That was the thought that ran through her head, unknowingly causing her to slightly blush. She just thought that the temperature went up and she shook it off to continue her climb.

"Come on Hima, hurry up! If she doesn't someone gonna come and…" Haru thought as constantly kept a lookout. Without warning however, two hands suddenly took hold of him, lifting him off Kitoichi.

'Almost there! Just a little further!' Himawari thought to herself as she reached for the can of pineapple she found. She inched her way closer until suddenly she saw the pineapple moving further away!

"Gotcha!" Akane said, pulling Himawari away from the pantry shelf.

"Pineapple!!!" Himawari said, struggling to reach for her goal.

"Just like back at home." Keisei said, as she held Haru in her arms.

"Well, we'll take care of that soon enough." Akane said. "And what about you Kitoichi? I thought you were supposed to be making sure Hima-chan stays safe?"

"Kyuubi-kouhi! I, uh, well that is to say…please forgive me!" Kitoichi said, lowering his head in shame. "I tried to stop Himawari-hime, but she commanded me to go, and I cannot disobey one of the Kitsune Princesses!"

"You always were the worry wart of the trio." Akane replied, as she scratched behind his ears. Using her free hand, she placed it on the ground, summoning two more Kitsune similar to Kitoichi. One looked exactly like Kitoichi, except his fur was spiked on his head. The third Kitsune had much lighter fur, and wore a red scarf around her neck. "Kimiko, Kohaku, I see you two are doing well also."

"Yes Kyuubi-kouhi. I hope you are pleased with performance. We do our best to keep Himawari-hime safe," replied Kimiko, the female of the trio.

"I am very pleased my kits. And I have decided to reward the three of you for your excellent work." Akane said. "Keisei-chan could you hold Himawari for me please?"

"Of course." Keisei replied, taking hold of Himawari in her other hand.

"Now for you three. I know that as soon as you were all born, you three were specifically trained in the protection force, and therefore had no time to develop your transformation abilities." Akane said. "Therefore as an early Christmas gift, I will grant you human forms. It will also help in protecting Hima-chan, and once she gets older you will be able to aid her in her ninja training. I know Karin-chan is already planning to help her with Kitsune healing, so I expect you three to help with her with her other training. Kitoichi, I expect you to show her the basics to Kitsune Genjutsu, Kohaku will focus on Taijutsu, and Kimiko with Ninjutsu." Akane told her three subordinates.

"Kyuubi-kouhi…this is…thank you!" Kohaku answered. "Though I know we are not deserving of such a blessing from you!"

"Nonsense. Now prepare yourselves." Akane said, flashing through a number of hand seals. Her hands soon began to glow with a bright red chakra as she touched the heads of the three small Kitsune. Within seconds the trio began to undergo a transformation as their size increased and they began to take on human forms. As the chakra died down, Akane, Keisei, Himawari, and Haru now stood before three human Kitsune, all about the same size as Akemi and Hanabi. Kitoichi was now dressed in a red short sleeve shirt with black cargo pants and black ninja sandals. He also had a black vest with a small fox emblem on the right pocket. Kohaku also wore the same black pants and sandals, but had a white short sleeve shirt, and wore a red long sleeve jacket, with the same emblem. Kimiko now wore a white sleeveless shirt with a red skirt. She also wore a red sleeveless vest, and her red scarf was still around her neck. Instead of black sandals, she wore red sandals, and in her long red hair, she wore a barrette with a fox on it. "I must say, you three look very good. I'd say you look like a newly promoted genin team."

"Kyuubi-kouhi, we cannot thank you enough for this wondrous gift! Is there anything we can do to repay you for such kindness?" Kitoichi asked.

"Kitoichi, all I ask is that you continue to protect Hima-chan. You three have all done an outstanding job and I could not be more pleased." Akane replied. "As a final gift, I will now allow you to pass in and out of the summoning plane by a mere whim. This will allow you to aid Karin in helping to care for Himawari. If Himawari is ever in trouble however, she can still summon you to her if needed. However I do not want you to burden Naruto, so you will stay in your fox forms for a majority of the time until Himawari gets older. After she reaches the age of 10 years, you will be allowed to stay in your human forms if Naruto allows it, unless he sees fit otherwise." She then turned and looked at Keisei with a wink, knowing her counterpart would make sure everything would be ok. "And I'm sure Keisei-chan will allow it, since you will serve under her while guarding Himawari."

"Of course Akane-chan. I would be honored to have three noble Kitsune such as these in my court." Keisei said with a smile.

"Kyuubi-kouhi, Keisei-kouhi, we will not disappoint you." Kimiko said as she bowed in respect.

"Excellent. Now come with us. We need to get Himawari ready for the royal party in a few days. You three will also need clothing as well. I will have them made for you and sent here from the village." Akane said.

"Thank you Kyuubi-kouhi once again. You are most gracious." Kohaku replied.

"It's Christmas anyway, and all my kits are special to me." Akane replied as she hugged the trio.

The days passed and Christmas Eve soon came to Konoha. All the shopping had been done and the dojo was fully decorated for the family party, with three thrones for the two Kyuubi and Arashi. Since they would be doing a royal type theme, everyone came dressed in their nicest clothes. Back in the house, everyone was finishing up the final touches for their karaoke performance.

"Ok are we ready to do this?" Kasumi asked as she made sure her tiara was straight.

"Well considering that the dojo is packed and everyone is waiting, I'd say we are." K. Haku said.

"So how are we going out there now?" K. Naruto asked as he straightened the family katana on his back. His official royal wear was white shinobi garb with golden trim bound with a golden sash, and golden armguards and leg guards. He wore a golden scarf and wore a golden hitai-ate with a Kitsune symbol. "I mean all this sounds really confusing."

"Oh come on Naruto, it's not that bad." Natsumi replied. Since this was Natsumi's first royal function, she wore a white and gold kimono and tiara, similar to Kasumi. "Honestly I'm gonna have fun tonight!"

"Yeah it's gonna be a blast! Especially the song we're doing!" Shiori added. Her kimono was like Natsumi's except it was Red and Silver. She didn't wear a tiara because she preferred to go as an Uchiha clan member instead of a Kitsune clan member.

"Yeesh, don't remind us!" K. Sasuke said. He also chose to represent the Uchiha by donning a formal Uchiha kimono.

"Ok everyone, let's go out there and get this party started!" Hinata said.

"Wait one more thing!" Akane said. "Hinata, if you don't mind."

"Oh yeah, that's right! It is the first night she's formally introduced." Hinata said, straightening Himawari's tiara, who was LOVING the royal treatment. She handed Himawari to Kasumi since Hima was the official Seventh Princess of the Kitsune.

"Now we're good to go. Come on everyone!" Arashi said.

The Uchihas, Naruto, Hinata, and Haku all went out to the dojo and took their seats at the Uchiha table. The rest of the of the Konoha 16 and the Sand Trio were there along with their families. The jounin even had the night off so they were all able to come as well.

Tsunade stepped up to the center stage to get things started. For once she had actually wore her full Hokage robes for the occasion, the Hokage hat was so underused it still had dust on it. The lights dimmed as everyone began to quiet down.

"Good evening everyone! I hope everyone has had a wonderful holiday season so far. I know we hit a rough spot earlier, but our Will of Fire was too strong and we came together to protect our home and the spirit of Christmas." Tsunade began. "Tonight is a very special night. The honorable Kitsune Clan has put together this magnificent party for all of us to celebrate this wonderful holiday. And now it is my pleasure and my honor to introduce the Royal Family of the Kitsune Clan."

The crowd began to applaud as the Kitsune all made their way to the Dojo. Arashi, Akane, and Keisei led the group and took their seats upon the three thrones. K. Naruto stood beside Arashi while the girls all sat in front of the thrones. After they were all seated, Akane rose to greet everyone.

"Hokage-sama, I thank you for that warm welcome and introduction." Akane said, nodding to Tsunade. "To all those who have come, I thank you and welcome you to our holiday party. I hope that each of you will have a wonderful time this evening as we celebrate the festive holiday of Christmas." She paused as the crowd cheered and continued. "Tonight we have been blessed to have numerous guests join us. This year we are honored to have the sons and daughter of the Kazekage join us from Suna." A light shone on Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro to acknowledge them. "This year we are also blessed to have some extremely special guests. These guests are similar to my own daughter Kasumi, as they are not originally from this world." Everyone was surprised to hear there were more people from another world like Kasumi, but none were scared in any way. "The first you see to my left. I would like to introduce you to the Keisei-kouhi, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yes, you are looking upon two Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"So that's the Kyuubi of the elder Hinata's world." Hiashi thought to himself. "Quite a very beautiful lady I might add."

"Also her son, daughter, and their friends have graced us as well. Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haru Uchiha, also Haku and Mika Inuzuka have come as well." Akane continued. The spotlight shone on the Uchiha table, allowing everyone to see the guests from another world.

"There's another Naruto!" Iruka thought.

"Sakura's married to Sasuke and has a kid!" Sakura's mother thought.

"I married Haku!" Kiba thought to himself.

"And finally it is with honor, that I introduce the newest member of the Kitsune Royal Family. This little kit is the pride and joy of Naruto and Hinata, and it was only fitting that she receives the blessing of our clan. Everyone I would like to introduce to you, the Seventh Princess of the Kitsune Clan, Himawari Uzumaki." Akane said, as the spotlight shone on Kasumi and Himawari. A wave of 'ooh' and 'ahh' swept the crown as they saw the small Kitsune Princess. Naruto even heard someone in the back yell "She's absolutely adorable!!!!!!!!" Those words brought so much joy to him as everyone looked upon his daughter.

"Whew, glad that's over. I always hate doing this extended royal stuff. Besides you guys came to have fun, and that's what we're doing." Akane said.

"So let the party begin!" K. Naruto screamed.

Cheers were heard all around as everyone began to have fun enjoying all kinds of foods and games during the night. Even some of the other Genin had shown off their skills to the crowd. Kankuro wowed everyone with an amazing puppet show, while Tenten's weapon demonstration got lots of applause. Soon after everyone had eaten, it was time for the main performance of the night.

"Ok everyone now here's the big performance of tonight's party. Tonight a few of the kids will be performing karaoke for everyone!" Akane said. "First up is a special group of five boys who decided to do a song to kick off the holidays. Please welcome Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, and Gaara."

Everyone cheered as the five came up on stage. They were all wearing khaki pants and red and green sweaters with Christmas trees on them. Of course their girlfriends and fiancées were all cheering the most.

"Ok well, we didn't really know what to do, so we picked a song that was done back in Kasumi's old world." K. Naruto said. "Hope you like it."

The boys all stood in a line as the music turned on. What really surprised everyone was the fact that they were dancing as well…and they were good!

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays by N-Sync_

A/N: FYI I'm not keeping some songs in the story I have nothing against NK's choice of music but I'm not putting them in

The song ended and the crowd was going crazy. It was just the first song, but what had everyone was the singing talent that the five boys had. Of course this also meant they were immediately glomped by their respective girlfriends/fiancées.

"Ok so I take it you liked the song?" K. Naruto said.

"Oh my gosh Naruto, I never knew you could sing like that!" K. Hinata said.

"Neji your voice is beautiful! I can't believe you can get that high up!" K. Haku said.

"Well it was for you five." Neji replied as he sat up.

"Panda-chan that was unbelievable!" Kin said, giving Gaara a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you, my Desert Rose." Gaara replied.

"Now can we get up so we can let everyone else perform?" K. Sasuke asked.

"Oh, uh yeah." Kasumi replied as she helped K. Sasuke up.

They all went and took their seats as Arashi went up to introduce the next group. "Ok this next group decided they would be the first of the three girl groups we have performing tonight. Being four of the most elegant ladies in Konoha, they even gave themselves a group name. Please welcome Akane, Mikoto, Tsunade, and Keisei…they are the girls of FoxFire!"

"Huh? What are they gonna do?" Naruto asked as he saw four teenage Kitsune girls take the stage. "Wait a minute…is that…"

"Keisei-sama?!" Hinata, Haku, and Naruto said together.

"Oka-san?!" K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, Kasumi, K. Haku, Akemi, Sasuke, and Sakura screamed.

"Kyuubi-kouhi? No way!" Momoko said in astonishment.

"And is that…" K. Naruto asked.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!!" Everyone else in the room screamed.

"And are those my clothes????" Kasumi said in even bigger shock. She remembered a few days back when Akane was raiding her closed, but she didn't know that it was for this.

"Holy cow…they are absolutely hot!" Neji, Chouji, K. Naruto, Kiba, K. Sasuke, and Gaara all said together.

"Ok boys, let's really turn up the heat!" Akane said, taking hold of her microphone as the music started.

_Real Emotion-English Version from Final Fantasy X-2_

After their performance, the entire crowd was speechless for a second before they broke into a massive roar of cheers. Of course they went and sat down by all the kids, only to have them stare for a good second.

"Hina-chan, please do me a favor?" K. Naruto asked.

"What's that Naru-chan?" K. Hinata asked.

"Please slap me so I'll stop trying to stare at Oka-san!" K. Naruto said as he tried to quit looking at his neo-teenage mother.

"Am I really that cute Naruto-kun?" Akane said with a cute smile.

"For Kami's sake, please don't do that!" K. Naruto said, as he banged his head on the table.

"That was just unbelievable! You guys were…well, wow!" K. Sasuke said, also trying to keep his eyes off his mother as well.

"Please teach us those dance moves!" Ino and K. Sakura cried.

"We'll see about it." Tsunade replied. "Maybe…"

"So I guess this is one of the things you had planned to have some fun, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Being stuck inside you for that long means I have a lot of catching up to do." Keisei replied.

"Oka-san, can I ask you one thing?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course Kasumi-chan. What is it?" Akane replied.

"Why couldn't you have raided Haku's closet!" Kasumi whined.

"Kasumi, she did. That outfit Tsunade-sama is wearing is mine. I let you borrow it a while back, remember." K. Haku said.

"Oh, guess I forgot." Kasumi said in embarrassment.

"Ok…well our next group up is dedicating this song to the guys that are special to them. Please welcome Kasumi, Hinata, Kitsune Hinata, Haku, and Kitsune Haku to the stage!" Arashi said.

"Come on girls, let's see if we can keep the heat going!" Hinata replied as the five took the stage.

"Ok this goes out to the craziest bunch of guys ever. And even though one of them couldn't be here, he knows there's someone that loves him here tonight." K. Hinata said.

_All I want for Christmas by Mariah Carey_

_(Hinata)_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

"Hear that Hima-chan. That's mommy up there!" Keisei said to her granddaughter.

"Eeeeehehehehe!!!!! Mommy!!!!!!" Himawari said in excitement.__

(Kasumi and K. Hinata)

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
_

"Dude we have the two greatest girls in the world!" K. Sasuke said.

"You said it bro! I wouldn't give her up for anything!" K. Naruto replied.

_(All Five)_

_All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

You baby  


_(Haku and K. Haku)  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
_"Thank you Haku-chan…for meaning so much to me." Neji thought to himself.

"You know, I bet that other Kiba is thinking of you right now Haku-san." Kiba thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kiba sneezed back in the HG universe while riding Akamaru back to Konoha with several Scrolls from Missing Ninja that were defeated and there loot taken, said scrolls will be returned to there respective owners, no Jutsu scrolls just political mumbo jumbo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_(All Five)_

_Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you...  
You..._

(Hinata and Haku)

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
_

_(Kasumi, K. Haku, and K. Hinata)_

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
_

"You two better turn it on when you go back up there." Neji whispered.

"Don't worry, they'll know just how we feel when we do our second song." K. Sasuke said.

_  
(All Five)_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More that you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you.  
All I want for Christmas is you baby_

"Mommy!" Himawari cheered after seeing Hinata perform on stage.

"Did you hear mommy sing, princess!" Hinata said, taking Himawari into her hands.

"Yes!" Himawari replied with a hug.

"Hina-chan you were wonderful!" K. Naruto said, embracing his Kitsune love.

"You too Kasumi. That was amazing." K. Sasuke said.

"Well if we got nothing else for Christmas, we'd be happy with you boys." Kasumi replied.

"Then there is no better gift for us to receive than your love." Neji said.

"Getting soft Neji-kun?" K. Haku asked.

"Not at all. Just merely stating the truth." Neji said, as Akane got back on stage.

"Girls that was amazing!" Akane said as the applause died down. "Well our next group is doing a little something different. These four have come together to a special song. Please welcome Temari on keyboard, Kankuro on bass guitar, Tenten on vocals, Tayuya on flute, Shikamaru on drums, and Kin on bells."

"Thank you Akane-sama." Temari said, putting a wireless headset microphone on. Kin did the same as she checked to see if her bells were in tune. "Well, we weren't really sure what we were going to do, but Kin and Tayuya knew a song and they wanted us to sing it, and I was able to come up with the keyboard music while Shika-kun and Kankuro wanted to drums and bass for it so here it goes."

Tenten made her way to the front with the mike in hand. "Well, here we go," she thought to herself.

_1000 Words(extended version) from Final Fantasy X-2_

When the song ended, the entire room was standing to cheer. No one had ever heard Tenten sing so passionately. Although one girl knew exactly how she felt.

"Don't worry Ten-chan. He's out there waiting for you, and you'll find him soon. I know you will." Kasumi thought to herself. She knew that Tenten always felt a little bad because she didn't have someone special in her life like all the other girls did.

"Ok now that deserves extra cheers! Everyone give them another round!" Akane said as she got back on stage. The cheers roared once again to the group.

"Tenten, that was awesome!" Temari whispered.

"Yeah you sounded great!" Kin added.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot." Tenten said.

The group left the stage as Akane was preparing to announce the next group. "Well we have two more performances left. Before we continue on, I want to give some special thanks tonight. Kiba, Lee, and Shino volunteered to help with the lights and music for tonight, and we wouldn't have been able to perform without them. Thanks guys!"

"It is my pleasure to ensure everyone's youthful flame burns brightly tonight!" Lee called out.

"Glad to help Akane-sama!" Kiba said from behind the stereo system. Shino simply nodded.

"Now for our next group. These girls decided to take their song into high gear. They also figured that it would be a little difficult to introduce them separately, so they agreed on a unique name. Please welcome Ino and the Cherry Blossoms!" Akane said.

Sakura, K. Sakura, and Ino quickly took the stage as everyone applauded. "Well, you guys are probably wondering why we came up with that name." Ino said. "The main reason is because, well we have two Sakuras but since they're both human, we couldn't call one of them a Kitsune. So they both liked the idea of the Cherry Blossoms."

"But enough of that, it's time to party!" Sakura said. "Hit it Kiba!"

_CANDY (UFO Mix) by __NAOKI__  
_

"Awesome job Sakura-chan!" Kasumi screamed.

"You guys rock!" K. Haku added.

"That was Ino and the Cherry Blossoms everyone!" Akane said as the three left the stage under the applause. "Well we've come to our final group for the night. These four thought long and hard about what song they wanted to do, and to who they want to dedicate it to. Before I introduce them, I want to say how wonderful it is to have all of our friends and family here tonight. This has truly been a wonderful Christmas eve. I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas!" She was just about to finish the introduction, when Momoko came up and whispered something into her ear. "You sure?" Momoko nodded in agreement then quickly left. "Ok, well the last act is now five instead of four. Please welcome Naruto, Kitsune Naruto, Sasuke, Kitsune Sasuke, and my oh so loveable Arashi!"

"I wouldn't leave the stage just yet Akane." Arashi said, taking hold of her hand. "Before we start, would Sakura Uchiha, Hinata Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kasumi Uzumaki please come to the stage?"

"Uh ok." Kasumi said, as she and the other four girls followed.

"The reason why we want you up here is because this song is for each of you…to know just how much you mean us." Arashi said.

"No matter what we do, even if it's absolutely stupid, you're still there for us." K. Naruto said, taking K. Hinata's hand.

"You've been that light that's pulled us out of the darkness." K. Sasuke said, following suit with Kasumi.

"And we want each of you to know just how much we love you." Sasuke said.

"Not only do we love you, but we also cherish you…and the next song will tell you how far we would go to keep you safe." Naruto said.

The lights dimmed and the music began. All of the girls on stage could tell that the boys were serious if a song like this was being played. The guys went to there respective instruments and each had a mic so everyone knew that they each had a singing part.

_Next Contestant by Nickleback_

_(Naruto)_

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming on to her_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming on to her_

_It happens every night she works_

_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_Find out just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work_

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

"Naruto, I love you too." Hinata said silently, only letting him see her lips move.

"Naru-chan…" K. Hinata said, before K. Naruto placed his finger on her mouth. He just nodded and let the music keep going.

_(Both Sasukes)_

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as she began to cry.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Kasumi said, as K. Sasuke wiped a tear from her eye.

_I even fear the ladies_

_They're cool but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work_

_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

_[Arashi_

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

_[All_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_There goes the next contestant_

_  
_"I love you Akane-chan…always and forever." Arashi said quietly, as the music ended.

"I love you too Arashi-kun!" Akane replied in tears.

"Till the end of time…" K. Sasuke said.

"Till the end of time…" Kasumi replied as she cried heavily into his shoulders.

The other three girls couldn't say anything as they were too busy crying over the heartfelt song their loves sung for them.

"Merry Christmas Hina-chan." K. Naruto whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you too Naru-chan!" K. Hinata cried.

"Mommy cwying?" Himawari asked, when she saw Hinata in tears.

"Yes she is Hima-chan. But she's not sad, she's very happy. She's happy that she has someone like your daddy to take care of you and her." Keisei replied.

With the end of the last song, everyone took their leave and headed back to their homes. The clean up was simple since K. Naruto and Naruto simply summoned 20 clones each to get the cleanup done in about 10 minutes. They all decided to turn in for the night, especially since Team Illumina knew a certain shinobi would be making his rounds tonight. Everyone was soundly asleep…except for one young Kitsune.

"Guess I'd see you eventually if I stayed up." Kasumi said, as she saw Santa appear before her.

"Well seeing as how you know how the run works." Santa replied. "I can also tell you had something on your mind. Want to tell me about it while helping me unload all these gifts?"

"Are you sure? I mean don't you have more stops?" Kasumi asked as she began to set presents down under the tree.

"Of course not. This is my last stop for the night." Santa said. "Now tell me, what troubles you."

"Well, tonight at the Christmas party, Sasuke serenaded me with the most wonderful song ever. I could tell just how much he cared for me in his words." Kasumi said. "But what has me worried is that…in the fight against Shadow Sasuke…what if I don't make it out? What if he loses me in that battle? It would absolutely destroy him."

"You know, he felt the same way back in Houtei while you were searching for Yukina." Santa said. "He felt bad because it was Shadow Sasuke that attacked, and if he had never survived at the Valley of the End, the attack wouldn't have happened."

"He really said that?" Kasumi asked.

"He did. I asked him what you would have done if he had died that day. He said that you could have used the resurrection jutsu that you used on Naruto, but then he corrected himself." Santa said. "He told me that knowing you Kasumi, you would have instantly taken your own life just to be with him in the next life."

"Yeah, he's right. I was so messed up on that mission, and when I had to watch that fight, I was ready to die just so he'd be alive." Kasumi said. "Sometimes I wonder if having him become an Illumina Knight only made things more dangerous for him."

"Kasumi, you should know. The path you've chosen isn't an easy one. But you have friends that support you, a family that loves you, and Sasuke, who would give up everything to protect you. You were given this second chance for a reason, and from what I can tell, it's paying off in the long run." Santa said.

"I guess you're right. I mean it was really tough growing up alone. With no family and only a few friends…Sasuke lived that same life for a while." Kasumi said.

"And you were the one that brought him out of that loneliness." Santa said. "Let me tell you, if you had never been brought to this world so many things would have changed. Hinata would have never become friends with you, and she would have never gained the confidence she has now. Sasuke would have let the pain of loss consume him, and he would have ended up with Orochimaru. Akemi would have never survived the attack on her village, and she wouldn't be here to this day. Haku would have never realized that she's a human and not a weapon. So you see Kasumi, so many people believe in you and what you have done. All of them support you, just as you do the same for them. And I know each one would be willing to give up their own life to save your own just as you would do for them."

"You're right. They all would." Kasumi said.

"So no more feeling down ok." Santa said, handing Kasumi one of the two glasses of milk that had been left. "Besides, it's Christmas anyway, and not many kids get to have a heart to heart talk with the real Santa."

"Yeah that's true." Kasumi said. "To Christmas."

"To Christmas." Santa replied as he and Kasumi toasted their glasses. "That's some good milk."

"Yeah, Oka-san added…" Kasumi said as she began to feel sleepy. "Some vanilla…" She soon fell forward into Santa's arms, completely asleep.

"The perks of being Santa. She never even saw me add Yukina's special sleeping powder. But hey, she's the one who said elves need their rest." Santa said, as he used Shunshin to swiftly move into Kasumi's room. He placed the sleeping Kitsune girl back into her bed and tucked her in. "You're destined for so much Kasumi. I know you will do so much good in this world." In a flash he was back downstairs, setting out the last of the gifts, and then he vanished without a trace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for part one of the Christmas crossover, I gotta go I have presents to buy.

Be sure to tip your waitresses and review in INTENSE DETAIL!!!!!! I like reviews.


	47. Chapter 47 Christmas Crossover2

I don't own Naruto, But NeoKenshin and I own the fanfiction crossover concept so STAY AWAY!!!!

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 47

Christmas Chaos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morning soon came to the Uzumaki mansion, of course Naruto, K. Naruto, Natsumi, and Arashi were the first ones up. Of course this meant that everyone else had to hear them come banging on the doors to wake them up. No one wanted to wake up so Arashi figured it was time to use the traditional method.

"Ok do we have the water!" Arashi asked.

"Now are you sure they won't kill us?" Naruto questioned. He wondered if splashing Hinata with cold water really would wake her up without her being ticked off.

"We did it to them last year. As long as the water is warm it's ok." Natsumi said.

"Hey you weren't even around last year!" K. Naruto said.

"Whatever. Let's just do this ok!" Natsumi said. "Ready when you are Otou-san."

"Ok, on three…one…two…" Arashi said before he was about to open the door to their bedroom.

"Um Arashi, I don't think it's going to work this year." Akane said behind him.

"Akane-chan! Uh, what are you doing up? I thought you were still sleep!" Arashi said nervously.

"Arashi, after what happened last year, do you really think I'm going to let you splash me again?" Akane said with arms crossed.

"Darn, I guess not." Arashi said, feeling let down that his morning Christmas wakeup call didn't work.

"Now I said you weren't going to splash me. I never said anything about getting everyone else up." Akane replied as she pulled her own bucket out.

"You are one crafty vixen!" Arashi replied with a small kiss.

"I know. Only one rule though. Don't splash Keisei-chan, Haku-chan, or Kasumi-chan. Himawari slept with Keisei chan last night, Mika-chan is with Haku, and Kasumi was up late last night talking to a very good friend of hers." Akane replied.

"Wait, are we talking about your Haku, or my Haku?" Naruto asked.

"Your Haku, Naruto-kun." Akane said. "Ok, my Naruto, you go wake up our Haku, Natsumi will wake up Akemi, Naruto has Hinata, Arashi will take Momo-chan, and I'll get Kin and Tayuya."

"Will do!" Everyone else replied. They all lined up at their respective doors and got ready for the holiday wake up.

"Ok on three…" Akane said, secretly making some quick hand signs with her free hand. "One…two…"

"THREE!" Everyone screamed as they rushed into their rooms. "MERRY CHRIST…mas???"

"Hey what happened to the water?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, these are paper snowflakes!" K. Naruto said.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun…why am I covered in paper snowflakes?" Hinata asked as she slowly woke up.

"Uh well you see…um…Merry Christmas dear." Naruto said, kissing his loving wife, who pulled Naruto into an intense kissing-fest.

"So you guys tried the water thing again this year?" K. Haku asked as she got her robe.

"Why didn't it work?" Natsumi asked. "It was supposed to work! Oka-san! Why didn't it work?"

"Hey I said you could splash everyone…I just didn't say what you could splash them with." Akane chuckled.

"Akane-chan!/Oka-san!/Akane-sama!" Arashi, K. Naruto, Natsumi, and Naruto all cried.

"Merry Christmas you guys. Now let's go get some tea made for everyone." Akane said as she directed everyone downstairs. Within minutes everyone had woken up, except for Kasumi, and headed downstairs to see all of the presents that had been left for them.

"Whoa! Talk about a good haul this year!" Naruto said in excitement.

"Look at you, 18 years old, and you still act like you're 10!" Hinata said.

"Hey when it's Christmas, you can do stuff like that!" Naruto said. "Especially when I give you your present this year."

In less than a second Hinata was replaced with a chibi-kitsune version of herself. "Yay! Yay! What did you get me, what did you get me!" asked the Chibi Hinata while skipping around her husband.

"And who's acting like a 10 year old?" Naruto asked.

Returning to her normal self, "It's like you said, when it's Christmas, you can do stuff like that." Hinata replied.

"So who wants some Kitsune holiday tea and cookies!" Akane asked as she and Keisei came out of the kitchen with the snacks.

"Ahh now this is a wonderful way to celebrate Christmas." Arashi said, taking a cup.

"Not really Arashi." Akane said, as there was a knock on the door. "Now it's a wonderful way to celebrate."

"So who could that be at our door?" Arashi asked, already knowing who it was.

"Like you have to ask?" Akane said. Of course the Uchihas, Hyuugas, K. Sakura, Gaara, Tsunade, and Shizune were at the door, all loaded with gifts of their own for everyone.

"Ok dude, NOW it's a good haul this year." K. Naruto told his older counterpart.

"No argue with that!" Naruto replied. "Now get them in here so the carnage can begin!"

"That's Naruto for you. Always a kid at heart." Sasuke said, setting down some gifts.

"Oh whatever! You were the first one up this morning!" Sakura replied.

"You mean he was up before you were Sasuke?" K. Naruto asked his Kitsune brother.

"Yeah, by about 5 seconds." K. Sasuke replied. "Hey, where's Kasumi-chan?"

"Oh she's still upstairs asleep. You wanna go wake her up Sasuke?" Akane said.

"Sure." K. Sasuke said as he headed to Kasumi's room.

"Ok ok, while he's doing that, we should begin the ritual." Arashi said. "I've already told Naruto and Sasuke so they can help us."

"What ritual?" Keisei asked, wondering just what kind of insanity Arashi had planned.

"Well since the morning wakeup call didn't go as planned, we now get to do the ceremonial, pre-gift sorting ritual!" Arashi said. "Come on boys…and Natsumi-chan…let's do it!"

"Now wait Arashi, there might be some fragile stuff in there!" Akane warned.

"Akane-chan, I'm a professional. Plus I should know there's some breakable stuff in there, because that's what one of your gifts is." Arashi replied, taking hold of the first gift.

"Oh ok…wait, what do you mean one of…"

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Natsumi, Naruto, and K. Naruto all yelled, creating three clones each. They directed each of the clones to various areas around the living room where everyone was sitting.

"We're in position Otou-san!" K. Naruto said.

"Then let the ritual begin!" Arashi said, taking hold of the first gift. "Naruto, catch!" Arashi threw the first gift to one of the four Naruto clones. It looked at the tag for half a second, and with a "Nope" he quickly threw it to one of Natsumi's clones. The pattern continued until one of K. Naruto's clones got it. He looked at the tag and saw that it belonged to Kin, who he happened to be standing by. "Here ya go Kin-chan," he said, gently handing her the gift.

"Wow, thanks Naruto." Kin replied.

"Hey Naruto, got a double here!" Sasuke said, throwing two gifts at once.

"Keep 'em coming!" Naruto said, as he juggled the two gifts before sending them out.

"Hiashi, how are we looking!" Arashi asked.

"Absolutely flawless my friend!" Hiashi replied. He had his Byakugan activated and checked any gifts that looked breakable. The whole time those gifts were being juggled they looked like they were riding on a pocket of air. Not one single thing got broken during the whole show.

"Ok here we go! The last gift!" Arashi said. He saved one gift with Akane's name on it since he had his own way of finishing. Everyone saw all of the clones, and the real Naruto, Natsumi, and K. Naruto take out a small piece of paper and set it at the floor. The clones were dispelled, and they all sat down ready for the big finish.

"What is he doing?" Keisei asked.

"He does it every year. He always saves the gift he gets for me last so he can show off…"

"Here we go!" Arashi said, throwing the gift to where one of the Natsumi clones had been standing. "Uh oh, no one there to get it! Unless…HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!"

"He shows off the Hiraishin?" Keisei said.

"Every year. He's the biggest kid in the world when it comes to this day." Akane said, as Arashi was moving around the living room in a flash. "And when he finishes it, he always ends up sitting…"  
"Right next to my Akane-hime." Arashi said, as he sat down on the couch. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as her gift landed perfectly in his lap. "The ritual is finished!"

"That has to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen on Christmas!" Gaara thought to himself.

"Shall we begin the frenzy?" Natsumi asked. She was ready to rip open her gifts, since it was technically her first Christmas as well.

"Sasuke and Kasumi should be down in a second. We'll let them get in on it too." Arashi said.

Meanwhile, during all that insanity with the gift ritual…

"You know, this is always my favorite way of waking her up." K. Sasuke thought as he looked upon his sleeping princess. "She always says she looks awful in the mornings too." He lowered down and placed his lips upon her own, causing her to feel the warmth of his kiss. When he released, her eyes slowly opened to look upon K. Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Kasumi said slowly.

"Merry Christmas, Kasumi-chan." K. Sasuke replied as she sat up.

"How did I…not again!" Kasumi said, realizing how she ended up back in her bed. "Next time I go back to Houtei, I'm gonna find out how to counter that sleeping stuff."

"Sleeping…so, you stayed up and waited for Santa last night, huh?" asked K. Sasuke.

"Yeah, I had something on my mind, but it's ok now." Kasumi replied as she got out of bed. "I guess everyone is up now and Otou-san is probably starting the ritual. Sometimes I wonder if this family ever does anything normal?"

"Well considering last night we saw both of our mothers, the Godaime Hokage, and an alternate dimension Kyuubi no Kitsune as teenagers singing a pop song…and then the Yondaime Hokage as a teenager serenading Akane-sama, then I would say no to that question." K. Sasuke said.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Kasumi replied. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm ready to open some presents. I'll race you downstairs."

"Oh don't think you're going to beat me! When it comes to presents, I'll be the first one to get to them!" K. Sasuke said, taking off towards the stairs at full speed.

"I've never lost a race to the presents an I won't lose this year!" Kasumi said, taking off after him.

Back downstairs…

"Ok just what are those two…" K. Naruto complained as he waited for his brother and sister.

"You gotta be faster than that if you're gonna win Kasumi-chan!" K. Sasuke teased.

"Hey I'm in pajamas and house slippers! Give me a break here!" Kasumi replied as the two entered the living room. "Oh, uh hey, Merry Christmas everyone."

"Yeah yeah, we know! Now get over here so we can start the frenzy!" Naruto and K. Naruto said together.

"Ok everyone, you know the rules!" Arashi said, of course confusing the alternate dimension group.

"Um Arashi-sama, what rules?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys. Ok, the rules are this. All of us open one gift at the same time, however we do it ninja style. You see how well you can get your gift out of the wrapping, while keeping the wrapping in tact." Arashi said.

"In other words, get your gift out and have the box looking like it was never even touched as fast as you can." Natsumi said.

"The person that comes closest to having their gift look untouched gets one point. After we finish the person with the most points gets to be the one to get the first slice of my homemade Kitsune Chocolate log!" Akane said.

"And trust me, the first slice is ALWAYS the best one!" K. Naruto said.

"I know. That's why I'm going for my 3rd title this year!" Kasumi said.

"Not this time Kasumi-chan! You're going down!" K. Hinata said as she prepared to open her first gift.

"Ok everyone…LET THE FRENZY BEGIN!" Arashi said.

The Frenzy had to be one of the most insane sights ever seen in a Konoha household. In a matter of 30 seconds, over 80 gifts had been completely opened with piles of boxes all stacked up in front of each person. Of course Naruto and his group loved the tradition and they figured they would have the same one next year back home. While everyone was enjoying gifts ranging from new ninja tools, to new outfits, to new CDs, electronics, and games, Arashi was busy counting the boxes.

"Ok, well let's see here…It looks like Kasumi-chan is in the lead with 3 points…but what's this! The two time defending Frenzy champion just got dethroned!" Arashi said.

"No way! By who!" Kasumi exclaimed, since her title as Frenzy champion was up in the air.

"I present to you, this year's new Frenzy Champion…all the way from Suna…Gaara!" Arashi said, holding up Gaara's hand.

"GAARA!" Everyone exclaimed.

"But how!" Kasumi asked.

"When you have a hobby like glassmaking, you gotta be real precise with your movements." Gaara said, holding up a box that looked like it had never even been touched. "And I must say I love the sweater that was in here Kin-chan."

"You're welcome Panda-chan!" Kin said with a smile.

"Looks like he gets the first piece of the chocolate log." Akane said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Um before you go do that, we have a couple more gifts…namely for our friends from another world." K. Hinata said.

"Really? Well, we did the same thing for you guys!" Hinata replied. "Though ours probably won't be as good since we really didn't know what to give you guys."

"It's no big!" K. Sakura said as she bounced Haru on her knee. "Besides, I already got my gift from you guys, and it's the affection of this cutie right here!" She tickled Haru's nose, causing the baby Uchiha to laugh in glee.

"Ok then, well how about I start." Naruto said, handing K. Naruto a small box.

"Hmm, wonder what this is?" K. Naruto asked. He opened the box to reveal a small book with a seal lock. "A diary?"

"Nope. Let's just say you'll find out what's in it on your wedding night." Naruto said. "Also I set that seal so only Akane-sama can open it, until she give you permission to open it. That way Ero-sennin won't get a hold of it and use it for his perverted books."

"Uh, ok." K. Naruto said, immediately turning as red as Akane's tails. K. Hinata was just the same way!

"Don't mind him. But trust me, you'll love every moment of it." Hinata whispered to K. Hinata, causing her to blush even more.

"O-oh I g-g-guess so." K. Hinata stuttered. That was the first time she had done that in over 5 years.

"Did she just stutter? Ok we can't have that now! Next gift please!" Kasumi said.

Everyone was opening presents like mad, except the babies who didn't know HOW to open presents. Himawari was showered with toys and clothes, whenever the girls saw a dress she looked adorable I they HAD to steal her and dress her up. Haru meanwhile had the time of his life with an old fashioned Ball-in-a-cup, the littlest Uchiha always managed to get it in. Hinata received various jewelry from Naruto as well as whispers of what they plan to do when they get home. Hinata decided know was the time to give HER most thought out gift.

"This one's from me. I think you guys will really like it." Hinata said, handing a gift to K. Hinata.

"Thank you so much." K. Hinata said as her stutter left. She unwrapped the gift to find a DVD titled 'Himawari's first year'.

"I know you will like it. It's all of Himawari's first moments. Her first words minus THE very first Naruto stole her that morning, first birthday, first steps, just something to remember your 'daughter in another world'." Hinata said.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" K. Hinata exclaimed.

"_**THIS IS THE FIRST THING WE WATCH ON THE TV WHEN THE WRAPPING IS THROWN AWAY!!!!!!!"**_ Hinata yelled in a threatening voice that scared even Akane and Keisei.

Everyone nodded, except the babies.

"Ok well, this one's for my counterpart, per se." Haku said, handing K. Haku a wrapped scroll. "I think you will definitely like this."

"Hmm, a new jutsu." K. Haku said, unrolling the scroll.

"What's it called Haku-chan?" Neji asked.

"Hyoton: Touketsu Hasai (Ice Release: Cryogenic Crushing)" K. Haku read. "It says this jutsu is designed to entrap someone in a prison of unbreakable ice. That person is put into a state of cryogenic freezing, completely preserved and immobile until the jutsu is released by the user."

"I just created it not long ago." Haku said. "I think it would compliment your Ice Illumina Power quite well, and I also know you are starting some more extensive medical training to go along with your previous hunter nin training. This jutsu can also be used to transport heavily injured shinobi without having to worry if they're going to survive the trip. Simply freeze them with this and they'll be perfectly fine until they can get to medical attention. It can also be used as a guilt-free assassination technique, after freezing you then crush the target, but be sure to practice the transport BEFORE the crushing otherwise you'll end up with a lot of Konoha Casualties."

"Thank you Haku, this will really help me out in the long run." K. Haku said.

"Just make sure to work up your chakra reserves. It takes a lot of chakra to use this jutsu." Haku said.

"This is for you dude." Sasuke said, handing K. Sasuke a small box.

"Thanks man." K. Sasuke said, opening the gift to reveal a Konoha hitai-ate with a slash through it.

"It's Itachi's. After I won our fight, I realized that it was just a hollow victory. It took me some time, but I learned that I wasn't fighting for my revenge…but I was fighting for my family. I was fighting for the ones who helped bring me out of the darkness I was in, and I remembered that you suffered the same loss, only you lost your Itachi." Sasuke said. "I want you have that, always knowing that you should never fight for revenge, and instead fight for the ones you love, the ones you want to give your life to protect."

"You know, we have to be the two luckiest Uchiha in the universe…with girls like Kasumi and Sakura, I have a feeling we'll never forget that." K. Sasuke said.

"You better not, or I'll knock you from here to Suna in one shot!" Sakura said, clenching her fist.

"And be glad that you didn't get the one with super strength!" Sasuke whispered.

"I wouldn't say that! Mine can fire blasts of Light!" K. Sasuke replied.

"Very funny." Kasumi said. "Well since you guys got us this, we kinda feel bad now because we might have gone a little overboard."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Naruto said, before he saw K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, K. Hinata, K. Haku, K. Sakura, Kasumi, and Akane all holding gifts.

"Yeah it is." K. Hinata replied. "Ok Naru-chan, you go first."

"Well actually this is from both me and Otou-san. We figure since you never really got to your version of the Yondaime, well we figured he'd want you to have something like this." K. Naruto said, handing over the wrapped present.

"So it's not a copy of Ero-sennin's new book?" Naruto said, as he unwrapped his present, only to stare in shock at what he saw.

"Since you're looking like that, then your answer is no." Arashi said. "Plus since I hear you have the Instant Transmission ability in conjunction to the Hiraishin, we figure that your world needed a new Yellow Flash."

"This is just…I mean…I cannot believe…" Naruto said, holding up a white cloak with red flame trim. He immediately put it on and everyone loved how he looked.

"Now that's what the future Rokudaime and new Yellow Flash needs to look like!" Hinata said, marveling in her husband's new look, secretly hoping he'll use that in there midnight role-playing.

"Not only that, but I even included a new set of kunai. I didn't put the seals on it, since you've probably modified the seals in your own style, but the kunai are reinforced with Kitsune Chakra. They are designed to work with your own chakra, making it so you use nearly none of your own chakra. Not only that but with those kunai, your Hiraishin range is increased by well over 1000 meters." Arashi replied.

"You just don't know how much this means to me. It's like he was the one really giving me this gift." Naruto said.

"Well I know that he's always looking down at you, absolutely proud of what you've become." Arashi said.

"Ok my turn." K. Hinata said. "This first one was pretty hard to get a hold of, but Otou-san said it was ok. He also figured that your Neji might like learning it as well." She handed Hinata a wrapped scroll with the Hyuuga clan symbol. "Go ahead and open it."

Knowing it was a Hyuuga blood seal, Hinata bit her thumb and swiped it across, releasing the seal. When she read the scroll she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This jutsu…we lost the scroll to this jutsu ages ago!" Hinata said.

"Then think of it as a way to help make your Hyuuga clan even stronger." Hiashi replied.

"Just make sure you're absolutely perfect on the chakra release. Last time I did the Hakke Hazangeki (Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher), I burned the living daylights out of my hand." Neji said.

"Yeah, but you really put the hurt on that Kidomaru freak!" K. Haku replied.

"That was only the first part!" K. Hinata said. "Here's the second."

"Ok, what could this be?" Hinata unwrapped the gift to reveal the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen in her life. "This is so beautiful! The craftsmanship is unparalleled!"

"Of course. It was made by my personal seamstresses and tailored to your every measurement. After you got here, I sent one of my messengers with your size and they had it made within a day." Akane said. "Also that thing is worth about 1/3 of the necklace that Tsunade-sama gave Naruto."

"It's THAT expensive!" Hinata exclaimed.

"So is what you're gonna be wearing underneath it!" Kasumi said, as Hinata pulled out a brand new lingerie set. Of course this caused all the boys in the room to let out a nice wolf whistle.

"That one's from all the girls. I also had that hand tailored. Not only that, but the thread is designed to adjust to every single change in your body type, meaning it will fit you perfectly every single time. And it will probably feel like you're literally wearing clouds too, since it is made from the finest silk made in the Kitsune Village." Akane said.

"Hey Hina-chan, wanna go try it on now! I can help!" Naruto said while hugging her REALLY closet, as well having THE gleam in his eye.

"Down boy!" Hinata said, calming him down. "Later tonight."

"He is so LUCKY!" K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, Neji, Sasuke and Arashi all thought.

"Ok well since you gave me something, it's time I return the favor." K. Sasuke said, handing over a nicely sized gift. "It's from both me and Oka-san."

"I'm sure it's very nice." Sasuke said, opening the box to reveal a picture of himself and Mikoto. "This was just taken a few days ago!"

"I know how much you miss your mother, but this will always remind you that you have one always thinking about you." Mikoto said. "You've been through a lot, but you know you can always come home. It's a mother's job to be there for her son."

"Not only that, but we also want you to have these Fuuma Shuriken. It's one of the many Family Heirlooms, and we think it would be good for you to have it as your own." K. Sasuke said, holding up two engraved shuriken.

"Sasuke, they're beautiful! We have to put these up over the fireplace!" Sakura said.

"Along with this picture as well." Sasuke replied.

"Plus we figure…why not throw in some family fire jutsu to teach Haru when he gets older." Mikoto said.

"If he's just like his father, he'll be quite the fire user." Sakura said. 'I better get more fire extinguishers.'

"You're not out of it as well." Mikoto said. "Technically you ARE an Uchiha, so that's why we got you these." She handed over three scrolls and a book. "This is a recipe book of all my favorite recipes. I expect my grandson to grow up eating a healthy diet."

"Of course Oka-san." Sakura replied. "But what's up with the scrolls?"

"Well like I said, you are an Uchiha now, so it's time you learn some Uchiha jutsu. One is a simple Uchiha genjutsu, while the other is…" Mikoto said while Sakura was reading the OTHER scroll.

"The Tsukiyomi! But don't you need the Mangekyo Sharingan to do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You do, but see you now possess faint traces of the Uchiha Bloodline. In the absolute rare case, you could awaken the Sharingan, but like I said, that is extremely rare. That's why I had been working on a weaker version of Tsukiyomi that doesn't need the Mangekyo." Mikoto said. "Add this to your genjutsu arsenal, and you'll even have Kurenai going crazy."

"I'll get right on that!" Sakura said.

"As for you Haku-san, I guess I should trade secrets." K. Haku replied, as she handed over a scroll and a small box. "Since you gave me your new jutsu, I figured I'd give you mine. It's called Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)"

"Thanks Haku-chan." Haku replied. "But what's up with the gloves and senbon?"

"Tenten helped me with that. Those gloves and senbon are infused with my Ice Illumina Power. It should help amplify your own Hyoton abilities, and help you use less chakra as well. Also those senbon are much more sharp and precise than normal senbon. You can focus your chakra in them, and once they hit a target, that target will have its temperature drop, effectively slowing it down." Haku said. "Also Kiba told me to give you this scroll on advanced tracking for you to use with Shikuru."

"Thank you so much for the wonderful gifts." Haku replied. Shikuru simply replied by rubbing up against K. Haku's legs in appreciation.

"Ok, since we've spoiled you guys, and the kids all got toys and everything, we have something else. But these are specifically for the kids." Kasumi said. "Hinata, I think Hiashi-sama wants to give you this one personally."

"Really Otou-san?" Hinata asked.

"That I do Hinata. Since the last time you were here I found out about how you did not want Himawari to have to worry about all the pressure of a prestigious clan such as the Hyuuga, which is why you chose for her not to be given the Byakugan." Hiashi said, handing over two scrolls to Hinata. "However upon seeing how well you have cared for and raised Himawari, I only see it fit to give you this. Though she does not possess our Kekkei Genkai, she is still a Hyuuga."

"How to do basic Juuken without the need of the Byakugan." Hinata read. She looked over the extremely detailed scroll and could not believe how much work was put into developing this ability.

"I personally developed and perfected these basic techniques. This should allow Himawari to strike using the basics of the Juuken. She will never be able to perform our advanced techniques without the Byakugan, but at least she will still be able to fight like her father and mother combined. I have also included some special chakra seals that will aid her in this training." Hiashi said, noting the other scroll.

"Otou-san, thank you so much! My family will be so happy over all the new things that are coming back to our clan." Hinata said.

"Now as for my little grandson…we have some special things for him." Mikoto said. "Though I'll let Sakura go first."

"Well my mom said that since she was the cutest thing she had ever seen, and that he is also a Haruno, he may develop an Inner Persona like I did." K. Sakura said. "That's why she wanted me to give you some basic genjutsu scrolls for him to learn, plus a scroll to help him train with that persona if he does develop one."

"Thanks Sakura-chan! Make sure to tell your mom, I mean my, I mean our mom, that I really appreciate it!" Sakura said.

"Now as for the Uchiha half of his gift, I have some scrolls to help him unlock his Sharingan much faster." Mikoto said. "These are designed to have him using Sharingan within 2 years of starting the training."

"He can learn that fast!" Sakura asked.

"Yes. With the possibility of him developing an Inner Personality, that can actually accelerate his learning ability, and that's how he can learn how to use Sharingan so quickly, just make sure you don't start training him until he's at least 5 years old." Mikoto said.

"Just like a grandmother to spoil her grandson." Sasuke said.

"And you better remember that too! I'll spoil him rotten if I want to!" Mikoto said as she picked up her 'grandson' and started playing with him.

"Well I really wasn't sure what to get Mika, and Kiba was the same way, so the two of us just decided that this jutsu would be ok for her." K. Haku said, handing over a scroll to Haku.

"It's ok. You didn't have to get her anything." Haku said, reading the scroll. She soon started laughing over reading it and had everyone wondering what was going on.

"Uh Haku, what's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"This jutsu…Mika-chan will love it!" Haku said, handing Naruto the scroll. When he read it he just shook his head.

"Snow Cone no Jutsu…definitely a perfect jutsu for a kid with an ice bloodline." Naruto said.

"It will come in handy." Haku said.

"Well I for one can say that this has been the best Christmas any of us have ever had." Keisei said. "It was so wonderful spending it with such close family and friends."

"That's how we always celebrate." Akane said. "Not only that, but you never opened your gift."

"My gift? But Akane-chan, you didn't have to." Keisei said.

"Oh nonsense." Akane said, taking hold of Himawari from Keisei. "Now open it up."

"Oh…ok." Keisei said, unwrapping the small gift. Inside were seven tickets. "These tickets are for…"

"Those are for the Sand Palace Resort and Spa! That's THE most exclusive resort in the Five Shinobi Nations! It's said that you literally have to be head of one of the most prestigious clans, or even a Kage to get reservations!" Sakura exclaimed. "But how did you know we had one of those!"

"I figured that our worlds are very similar. Plus Naruto told me about how he wanted to take Hinata someday." Akane said. "I called in, had the tickets rushed here, and there you have it. They are the authentic thing, so there's no questioning them either. After being cramped up inside Naruto for so long, you need a place where they will pamper you."

"Hmm, I wonder how well this place is?" Keisei asked.

"Well considering it's for you, Hinata, Haku, Sakura, Ino, Karin, and Tsunade…all seven of you will have a good solid week to experience it." Akane said.

"Especially if you get a massage by Raoul!" Kasumi said.

"Raoul??" Sasuke and Naruto asked.

"Oh god, he has to be the greatest masseuse EVER! His fingers are like magic!" K. Hinata said.

"Last time we went, I had a massage by him and I swear, the moment his fingers touched my back, my whole body melted like butter!" K. Sakura said.

"Oh and don't forget he is one perfectly cut piece of beef! Just looking at his ripped chest and abs! Oh man you could run a piece of coal over those and get a diamond in seconds!" K. Haku said.

"And what do we look like?" K. Naruto asked. "Chopped liver?"

"Naruto my boy, there's one thing you gotta learn about girls. Even though they love you to death, there will always be ONE man on this planet that they will fantasize and drool over. It's ok, because we get one girl like that too." Naruto said.

"Uh ok. So how about we go ahead and get to the next part of this holiday?" K. Naruto asked.

"And what would that be Naru-chan?" K. Hinata asked.

"The food! I'm hungry as who knows what!" K. Naruto said, as everyone began to laugh.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" Hinata suddenly remembered. "I have one last gift for Naruto."

"One more gift?" Naruto questioned.

"I can't wait to see his face when he gets this one!" Kasumi thought to herself.

"Ok Kasumi, something tells me you know what this is all about." Akane said.

"I do. And I'm not saying one word!" Kasumi replied.

"So what did you get me?" Naruto asked.

"Well…the thing is…I can't give you your gift right now. As a matter of fact you won't be getting it until around early August." Hinata said softly.

"Then why did you say I had another gift from you?" Naruto asked. Of course only him and K. Naruto were completely clueless as to what she meant. Even the huge grins appearing on all the girls' faces still didn't clue them in.

"I still don't know what she's talking about man." K. Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'm stumped as well." Naruto replied.

"Ok, Naruto answer this question…right now it's December. She said you're getting your gift in August. So how many months apart is that?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, lets see…" Naruto said as he started counting out the months on his fingers. "Carry the 2, add 1…"

"Naruto, it's 9." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, 9! That's it. I knew that." Naruto said.

"Now here's the second question. What's the one thing that is going to take Hinata 9 months to get to you?" Haku asked.

"Hmm, well…" Naruto said as he started to think.

"Dude! It's a 9 month supply of free ramen!" K. Naruto replied.

"Yeah! That's it! I knew it was something good." Naruto said. Everyone else just groaned, as they couldn't believe how dense the two Narutos were. So to speed things along…and to save the two Narutos from any more embarrassment, he decided to tell them what it was.

"Uh, boys I hate to say this, but Hinata's gift isn't a 9 month supply of ramen." Arashi said with subtlety.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked.

"She's pregnant Naruto. You're gonna have your second kid in about 8 months." Arashi replied.

"Ohh, that's what it is." K. Naruto said.

"Whew! I thought it was something major like she was…" Naruto said before he paused to take in all of the information.

"Here it comes." Arashi said, backing away from the two Narutos.

"HINATA'S PREGNANT!!!" Naruto and K. Naruto screamed, before the Kitsune passed out.

"HINATA'S PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled while hugging his wife.

Soon he put her back down and kissed her fiercely, after the kiss he snatched Hima and danced around the room with her.

"Your gonna have a little brother or sister Hima-chan." Naruto said holding his daughter up in the air.

"YAY MOMMY!!!!" Himawari yelled.

"Wait a minute, why did my Naruto pass out?" K. Hinata asked.

"Even though they are from two different dimensions, they're still the same person." Keisei replied. "Now you need to get off your feet Hinata. I want my second grandchild to be very healthy!"

"Come one now, it's not that major. I'm only one month pregnant. I can still take care of myself. I don't look like Sakura when we got back last time." Hinata said.

"HEY!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Stubborn, just like her mother." Hiashi said. "Now what are we going to do about the Wind Knight?"

"Wait 'till Akane and Keisei have dinner ready. That'll snap him out of it." Arashi said, looking down at his two unconscious sons. "Come on Hiashi, I say we celebrate with a tall glass of egg nog."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, my friend." Hiashi replied.

After several glasses of egg nog shared between the male population of the Clan heads, Naruto started bragging about how he used an old Hyuga by-law to make Neji Clan head in his Dimension, then remembering THAT was his present to this Neji.

"NEJI!!!! GET IN HERE!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Neji asked.

"How would you like to get your greatest burden lifted?" Naruto asked.

"Wha?" 

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" asked K. Haku.

"Haku, do you remember what I did for Tayuya the last time we were here?" Naruto asked as he took out the Master Sword.

"Yeah, you destroyed the cursed seal on her." K. Haku replied. "But what does that have to do with Neji-kun?"

"Take off your headband." Naruto instructed and Neji followed. But neither K. Haku nor Naruto was expecting the sight before them.

"Wait a minute…I thought…" Naruto questioned.

"Oh yeah, this. Well you see, it was my Christmas Gift from Hiashi-sama…and an extra gift for Haku-chan." Neji said, as he showed that he no longer bore the Caged Bird Seal.

"So it's gone! It's really gone!" asked K. Haku.

"It sure is Haku-chan. I never have to worry about the Caged Bird seal ever again." Neji replied.

"Does this mean you're now a member of the Main Family?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet. Hiashi-sama is working on secretly having me inducted into the Main Family, since Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama have discussed their plans of transferring the title of Clan Heir to me." Neji said. "But I didn't get out of this without another seal however."

"What other seal?" K. Haku asked.

"This one." K. Hinata said, rolling up her sleeve to reveal a seal that looked just like the Hyuuga clan symbol just below her shoulder. Neji and Hanabi both did the same and revealed the same seal. "See I came to Otou-san with the idea of removing Neji's seal since he was practically in the Main Family from all the time he spends with me. However the Council was against it, because of their old fashioned traditions and whatnot."

"So Hinata-sama…" Neji said.

"Chan! I told you, you're in line to become heir, so you don't need to be so formal with me or Hanabi-chan!" K. Hinata replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm still not used to it yet." Neji said. "As I was saying, Hinata-sa…chan came up with the idea of using a seal that would cause the Byakugan to seal at death, but remove the forced control of the Caged Bird seal."

"Otou-san loved the idea, since every Hyuuga could be branded with the seal, and there would be no one who is better than the other. It was the first step in Hina-nee-chan's plan to unify the clan!" Hanabi added.

"So, we decided to be the first ones to try out this new seal. Otou-san secretly removed Neji's Caged Bird seal, and had him keep his hitai-ate on to make the Council think nothing had happened." K. Hinata said. "So as of now Haku-chan, Neji no longer has to worry about being killed by the Caged Bird seal and you never have to worry about that ever again."

"Hinata-chan, thank you so much! You don't know how much it worried me every day knowing that he could be killed at any time." K. Haku cried as she hugged her Kitsune friend and sister.

"It's ok. Now can you ease up? I think your bloodline is kicking in because I'm starting to get really cold!" K. Hinata said.

"Oh, uh sorry about that." K. Haku pulled away, regaining her composure.

"So much for that idea." Naruto said, resheathing the Master Sword. Oh well, I'm off to play with Hima-chan before dinner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hours after the egg nog drinking contest, as well as Hiashi and Arashi getting there stomachs pumped, Naruto and company left the dimension to return home not before letting Himawari give Kasumi a big kiss, Mika giving K Haku a smile after sleeping in her presence for 7 days, and Haru gave his aunt Kasumi a big hug. The Kitsune sisters felt more love THAT Christmas than anyone they might ever in the future.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for chapter 47.

Kasumi: WHAAAA!!!!!!!! I don't WANNA leave Hima-chan!!!!!!!(Clings to the baby fox girl)

RasenganFin: COME ON LET!!!!! GO!!!!!!! (finally gets Himawari away from the fanatic Hanyou)

RasenganFin: Don't worry I'll send pictures, just do us all a favor and DON'T DIE IN THE LINE OF DUTY!!!!! You're the prettiest Princess and you know it(with the exception of Himawari in the future).

Kasumi: Alright…I'll try for Hima-chan.

Click the Blue button please!!!!!


	48. Chapter 48

I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 48

This chapter is in honor of MY grandmother Mary Jane Connolly. She died in May 2007. Everyone in my family misses her and we all love her dearly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's been two months since returning to there own Dimension after Christmas and even before that Himawari has been ecstatic about having a new grandmother.

_Flashback_

Naruto just got released from the hospital with two of his four favorite girls in his life, Himawari and Hinata.

"Daddy." Himawari said while snuggling into her father's chest.

Hinata wondered what became of Keisei, she was too worried about Naruto to leave the hospital to ask Lady Tsunade about Keisei living with them.

Luckily Tsunade took advantage of the civilian ruckus about how a woman sporting 9 fox tails and ears was walking through the village like she lived there her whole life. Tsunade simply gathered the villagers for an announcement and told them about how the 9-tailed fox was ordered to kill Orochimaru, who left the village a week before she arrived. One angry villager ran up with a knife and tried to kill Keisei saying she stepped her father, killing him. Keisei started to cry when she remembered all the lives that were lost that tragic night, soon most of the villagers were convinced that she would not harm them, and the one that tried to kill Keisei stopped her attempt at the Demon Queens life.

Keisei apologized and showed her sincerity by bringing life to crops in the farming district, restoring edibility as well as disinfecting all meats, fruits and veggies, and dairy products in the market place. Keisei also promised to help out in the Hospital along side Tsunade for the sick as well as elderly.

Keisei left for Naruto's home afterwards and decided to do a little cleaning. Karin soon joined and they had the place cleaned in no time. Karin asked if Himawari ever met her in Naruto's mindscape, Keisei answered only once and Himawari was too young to remember it, since she doesn't even remember that she was given her fox features and title instead of being born with them. Keisei then sensed Naruto coming home with his wife and daughter.

"Hi mom." Naruto said.

Himawari turned her head expecting to see 'Grammy', Hinode, but saw someone different.

"Who lady daddy?" Himawari asked.

"That's your grandmother Himawari, on my side; she's come a long way to be here with you. She loves you very much almost more than you mother and I." Naruto explained to Himawari.

Naruto then let her down to give his mother a big hug, Hinata joined in too, but Himawari was a little hesitant.

"She's probably afraid of the tails and ears." Keisei said. "I know just what to do. Come in side I'll show you." Keisei said before Naruto and Hinata took Himawari inside to be greeted by Karin.

"Hi Himawari!!" Karin said while cooking some pasta.

"Kari!!!!!" Himawari yelled before toddling off to hug her cousin's leg.

Meanwhile Naruto was talking with his mom about getting Himawari to trust her.

"Mom, how on earth are you going to get her to trust you?" Naruto asked.

I'm going to use her biggest weakness, fruit." Keisei said before walking into the Kitchen.

Keisei went to the fridge and pulled out a MASSIVE pineapple and cut it into many tiny cubes perfect for eating leisurely.

"Now WHO is going to eat all this pineapple with me?" Keisei said getting an immediate response from Himawari who turned her head from hugging Karin's leg.

"I guess I'll have to eat ALL of this wonderful PINEAPPLE by myself." Keisei said before pouring all of the pineapple into a bowl and getting a pair of forks.

Himawari soon followed hoping for a piece to fall so she can take it. When ever Keisei took a sip of her tea Himawari would steal a piece of pineapple when she THOUGHT that Keisei didn't notice. Boy was she ever wrong. Just as Hima was about to pop her latest catch into her mouth, Keisei made her self known.

"I see you love pineapple as much as I do." Keisei said before picking Himawari up.

"Know why are you so afraid of me?" Keisei said with a frown.

"MMMHmmm?" Hima asked herself.

"Well I'm your grandma and that means if you want pineapple and I'm around your gonna get pineapple." Keisei said while popping a piece of pineapple into Himawari's mouth.

"Hehehehehehehe!!!!" Himawari giggled before hugging her new Grammy.

_End Flashback_

"Pineapple!!!!!!!" Himawari yelled when she couldn't reach her favorite treat.

"Here you go little one." Keisei said holding a bowl of Pineapple chunks.

"Yay!!!" 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for chapter 48 I hope you enjoyed it.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	49. Chapter 49

I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 49

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It is December 27, Hinata's birthday, The Uzumaki family left the day AFTER Christmas. Naruto loved Hinata's birthday because he can go overboard on spoiling her. The chapter begins with the sun rising.

Naruto wakes up and looks at the calendar and bugs out when he sees it's Hinata's birthday.

"Good morning Hinata." Naruto said trying to wake the sleeping mother, as well as expecting mother.

"Mmmmm, good morning Naruto. Why are you waking me up? I was having a wonderful dream; our baby was born without any complications." Hinata said all the while stretching.

"I woke you up because IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA-CHAN!!!" Naruto said before planting a giant kiss on her cheek.

"Oh dear it IS my birthday. What are we going to do?" Hinata asked.

"Well since Christmas was two days ago a lot of guys were in the festive mood to show there love with there girlfriends, but were unwilling to commit to parenthood, like we have. So there was a massive amount of men buying scrotal seals before Christmas so I've got a lot more cash than before so we can go shopping today at the mall without having to resort to SS-Class missions to pay for food and the electricity bill." Naruto explained.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NARUTO-KUN!!!!" Hinata screamed before covering her husband in kisses, Naruto was in paradise.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto and Hinata entered the kitchen to see Himawari being fed breakfast by Keisei, while Karin just left to go on a mission.

"Good morning Naruto, Happy Birthday Hinata." Keisei said before Himawari opened her mouth for another spoonful of cereal.

"So what are you two going to do today? A walk through the park, trip to Water Countries beaches, a romantic candle-lit dinner tonight?" Keisei asked before taking Himawari off her highchair and putting her down to race off to who knows where.

"Well were going to go shopping right know, but maybe later we'll do one of those things you mentioned." Naruto said before taking Hinata's hand and walking her to the mall.

When they got there they saw that there was a sale and Hinata was giddy like a pre-teen girl at a Hannah Montana Concert, my cousins go not me.

"SALE!!!!!" Hinata yelled when she got there and dragged Naruto straight to the Kunoichi's Secret Lingerie store.

Hinata grabbed several dozen outfits and went into the changing room with the chair right in front of it. Naruto knew what was going to happen so he planted his butt on the chair and waited for the show to start.

Hinata left the dressing rooms in various outfits and Naruto reacted differently with each one. These are the dresses and Naruto's reaction.

A long flowing dress. Thumbs up.

A track suit. Chanting.

A Cheerleader outfit, finishing off with a panty shot. Hooting like a frat boy.

A one piece bathing suit with an umbrella and sunglasses. Biting his fist to suppress his loud demeanor.

A two piece bathing suit that screams "I'm having sex tonight with my hung-like-a-horse husband so back off beach bums." Left eye twitching and a raise in his pants.

A very silky see-through piece of Lingerie that hid just the right amount of skin, with fish-net stockings. Naruto passed out with a tent in his pants.

Hinata took his fainting as he had enough and took the clothes to be scanned before waking Naruto up. Naruto paid for the clothes and they continued with the shopping.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

5 hours later and several boxes needing shipping to there house, Hinata's shopping frenzy ended.

Hinata then dragged Naruto to there home to take Himawari to the park to watch her play until dinner.

Himawari played in the park with enthusiasm, she did try to eat worms but Naruto told her that worms taste nothing like pineapple which made Himawari drop the worms. As Hinata watched her daughter play Naruto snuck to the bakery to get a dozen cinnamon rolls for Hinata to devour on her own, which she did.

After the park Naruto took Hinata Keisei and Himawari out to dinner. Himawari had the Chicken Nuggets, Hinata had the Chicken Parmesan, Keisei had the Baked Haddock, and Naruto had the Steak and potatoes.

Naruto arranged that when there meals were served that the staff out in the dining room would announce Hinata's birthday to the entire restaurant, which made Hinata blush beet red, a feat that hasn't happened since she first kissed Naruto before his training trip.

After there dinner Naruto paid and they all left. When they got home Himawari fell asleep in Keisei's arms, Keisei put her to bed right away before hitting the sack herself. Naruto simply took a shower and pulled Hinata in as well. They spent the rest of the night cleaning the other one before going to sleep as well.

"Good night Naruto-kun." Hinata said before nodding off to dreamland.

"Good night Hinata-chan, I love you so much." Naruto said before falling asleep too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for 49, AKA Hinata's birthday chapter.

REVIEW!!!!!  
RIGHT THERE

**\/**


	50. Chapter 50

I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 50

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's been several weeks since Christmas and two days ago was Naruto and Hinata's wedding anniversary; that can mean only ONE thing, Himawari's birthday is coming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Himawari woke up the day before her birthday without even knowing that it IS her birthday the next morning.

"YaaAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Himawari yawns to wake up her own way.

Himawari has since been informed of her tail and ears on Christmas day, she checks her tail every morning when she wakes up. After checking her tail she scaled her bed and landed on the floor and left her room to see 'Grammy Keisei' walking out of the tub in her fox form.

"GRAMMY KEISEI!!!!" Himawari squealed before waddling over and hugging her grandma.

"Aww, good morning Hima-chan. How are you this fine morning?" Keisei said while shifting to her human-esque form.

"Hungy." Himawari said while smiling.

"Well then let's get some breakfast. But I'm afraid were all out of Pineapple princess." Keisei said.

"Aww."

15 minutes later Himawari was sitting in her booster seat at the table ready to eat her breakfast. Keisei was making Pancakes with raspberry sauce. When Himawari sniffed the meal that was put she grabbed her fork and speared a cut up piece of pancake and ate it.

"Yummy, more." Himawari said before eating more pancakes.

She didn't eat them as fast or as pleasurable as she does when she eats Pineapple, but she ate a reasonable pace. Soon she was out of pancakes and Keisei was making more.

"No more." Himawari said while rubbing her tummy.

"Don't worry Hima-chan, these are for your mommy and daddy." Keisei said before placing the flapjacks on the table and Naruto and Hinata walked into the kitchen.

"Mmmm, pancakes, thanks mom." Naruto said before hugging his mother and sat down to eat.

"Thank you mom." Hinata said before eating as well.

When they were done a note on a Kunai hit there front door and Naruto got the message.

"Hmmm, oh, Hinata we have to go to Kiba and Haku's place, Shikuru had the puppies yesterday!" Naruto said before grabbing Himawari and Hinata's hand.

"Mom, I'm afraid that if you come with us the dogs will be uneasy and that could be bad for Shikuru and the puppies." Naruto explained.

"It's quite alright; I was going to go shopping for food today for our special day tomorrow." Keisei told Naruto before looking at Himawari.

"Ah yes, we didn't get to do that last year cause we didn't know, we'll see you later." Naruto said before leaving.

After Naruto left, Keisei pulled out the biggest pineapple that she has ever seen.

"Know to make some cake." 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On there way to Kiba's house Himawari saw Haru with Sakura and Sasuke in the park.

"Haru!!!!" Himawari yelled.

Haru giggled with excitement when he saw Himawari. Naruto told the Uchiha family about how Shikuru's puppies were born the day before.

"Sakura, do you think it would be good for Haru to see the puppies?" Sasuke asked, knowing that Sakura wants to be in control of his son's life for the first 5 years.

"Yes I do, now let's go." Sakura said before picking Haru up from the sand box.

Ten minutes later the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's were at the Inuzuka house where the dogs were barking frantically, mostly because Shikuru was the Kennel Jewel and Akamaru landed the hottest dog in the village; in dog hotness. When Himawari saw all the puppies that were feeding from there mother she went ballistic.

"PUPPIES YAY!!!!!!!" Himawari squealed before wiggling out of Hinata's arms, again.

Himawari waddled to the puppies and almost picked one up before Hana, Kiba's older sister, stopped her.

"No, no Himawari. The puppies are too small and delicate for you to hold one just yet, besides they're feeding right now." Hana explained.

The Puppies had various colors, ranging from red to white to black to mixtures of two. One of the puppies was being left out and pushed away from the teats, a small white one that looked like its mother. When Himawari pointed that one out Hana sighed.

"That's the runt of the litter, most of the time if they aren't fed enough they die after a few weeks." Haku explained for Hana who left to get food for the rest of the dogs.

Himawari gave Haku a look of, 'Can I hold the puppy?' which Haku agreed to. Haku picked up the puppy which started to yelp in fear. Haku wanted to put the puppy back but Himawari had the look of 'I don't care', so she gave the puppy to Himawari.

Once Himawari had full hold of the puppy it stopped crying and Himawari giggled.

"Awww." Everyone said in unison.

Himawari kept holding the puppy until it was time to go, but before she gave the puppy back she gave the puppy a little kiss on the head.

"Bye-bye puppy." Himawari said before getting picked up by Naruto to be taken to Ichuraku's for Ramen and fruit, there is a fruit stand next door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for chapter 50!!!! 51'll be Hima-chan's birthday.

Happy Birthday Hima-chan!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 51

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Today is Himawari's Birthday.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Himawari woke up in the morning to find a box on her bed; she opened it to see a succulent bowl of pineapple.

"PINEAPPLE!!!!!!!!" Himawari screamed before devouring her favorite treat.

There was a LOT of pineapple and when Himawari finished it all she fell back asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well it looks like the birthday girl's sleeping again, thank you Akane for that tasteless and odorless sleeping serum. Now to get everyone ready." Keisei said after closing Himawari's door.

"Do you think they'll mind visiting us Keisei?" Hinata asked.

"As long as Himawari is involved those two will do ANYTHING to hug and kiss her." Naruto assured Hinata.

"Now that that has been settled, go get those two." Keisei said before ripping a tear in Time and Space and shoving the married couple into it.

"Know to get everyone in the village willing to come, come over."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In another dimension...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Starburst Grenade!!!" Yelled Kasumi as she shot her blast of energy.

"Hydro Storm!!!" Yelled K Hinata as she summoned a blast of water.

Naruto and Hinata fell from the tear in time and space right as the two attacks were released. Naruto easily saw this and pulled out a small blue crystal from his pouch.

"Nayaru's Love!!!!"

BOOM!!!!!!!!!

The two original Kitsune Princesses saw who appeared before their attacks collided, and wondered just what in the world happened...before another shock hit tme.

'Sweet Kami above, we just made Hima-chan an orphan.' Both the Princess's thought at the same time.

Both we so riddled with guilt they didn't even realize that would mean they would have Himawari all to themselves...too bad that wasn't going to happen anyways. As the dust cleared and vision of the explosion scene cleared a diamond shaped shield was in the middle.

"What the hell? How did you two survive that?" Kasumi asked once she and K Hinata arrived to see if they could salvage any part of them. Naruto recalled the diamond shaped shield.

"Nayaru's Love. An ancient Power Gem from Hyrule, it is used to protect your self and the one you love the most, that's why it's called Nayaru's Love." Naruto said after showing off the gem and putting it away.

"You only said that to get brownie points." Hinata said.

"But it worked, right?" Naruto asked.

"And did it ever work, come here stallion!!" Hinata said before pulling Naruto down into a hard kiss, and then letting him go.

"So is there any reason you two are in this dimension, and in the Kitsune Village to boot?" Kasumi asked. "Especially since we've never taken you here before."

"Yes there is. You see Kasumi, today is Himawari's birthday, and her first birthday party." Naruto said before Kasumi went all Super Girly. "And actually I remembered your energy signature, so I focused on that while travelling through the portal."

"REALLY IT'S HER BIRTHDAY?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kasumi asked in a very excited voice.

"But didn't you celebrate her birthday last year?" K Hinata asked.

"I guess you didn't pay too close attention to 'Himawari's first year'? Last year we didn't know her birthday was a year ago today, we celebrated a mock-birthday last year, we only found out the date after I woke up from the coma I was in after mom was fully extracted from me. The gods may be mighty and all powerful but even they can be swamped with paperwork. Why do you think your dad left the village to train your brother and Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Probably because he knew that if Ero-sennin trained Naruto and Sasuke, then they wouldn't learn anything. Plus Otou-san was the only one that Mikoto-sama trusted to teach Sasuke the Shinsei Mangekyo Sharingan." Kasumi replied. "That and Naruto's still working on learning the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"That is so true." Akane said as she walked up to the four of them.

"Oka-san, can Hinata and I go to Hima-chan's dimension to go to her birthday party?" Kasumi begged quickly before Akane could get away, she even pulled out the puppy-dog eyes and put on her cutest face. "Look I know we don't ask for much, and plus we'll amp up our training when we get back!

"Did you think I would say no? Of course the Seventh Princess deserves to see her alternate mother and aunt, so yes you can go see Himawari. But I want PICTURES!!!!" Akane demanded.

"Don't worry, we'll take a lot of pictures." K Hinata assured the Fox Queen. "Plus I think Kasumi just put new batteries in her camera, so she's good to go."

"Wait what about presents?" Kasumi realized.

"Well there ARE stores in the village, you could get her something there, and you DO remember that I swiped your father's Platinum Card?" Akane said showing off the gray card that the girls of Konoha worshipped more than...heck they worship it more than any religion worships gods.

"And that's why you're the queen." Hinata replied.

Flashback...

"Now to pay for that Ramen..." Arashi said before pulling out his wallet to find his Platinum card MISSING.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile...

"Hehehehe, looks like he found this little number missing."

End Flashback...

As soon as the Card was shown it vanished, along with Kasumi and K Hinata. Fifteen minutes later the two Kitsune Princess's arrived with a wrapped gift for their favorite mini-princess. Akane even added her own gift as well, that happened to be a special scroll for Keisei to use to activate Himawari's gift.(it's a summoning neutralization scroll, meaning that Kitoichi, Kohaku, and Kimiko will be summoned into the normal plain permanently, but will still have the ability to be summoned by Himawari)

"Are you two ready?" Naruto asked.

Both nodded and Naruto opened the portal to his world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto, Kasumi and both Hinata's stepped through the portal they were greeted by Keisei, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kasumi then clung to Sasuke like a fan-girl. She has been away from her fiance for so long that an older counter-part was enough to get her hormones shooting like fireworks. Sakura understood that and held up Haru as compensation to Kasumi to let her husband go. Of course after learning that the two were in heavy trainin and couldn't see their significant others, then there was no question! Even Sasuke said she could get in a quick kiss on the cheek as well.

"Who's the cutest little Uchiha? It's you, yes it is." Kasumi said to Haru in the cutest voice she could muster.

Haru reached out to her ears, felt them, and smiled.

"He likes my ears." Kasumi said with a content look on her face.

"Yeah Himawari gets like that when Haru does that to her." Sakura said.

"Looks like there is another charmer in the Uchiha Clan." K Hinata said.

Just then Kiba, Haku, and Mika arrived to see Kasumi and K Hinata.

"Holy Crap hun, you were right. Hinata DOES look amazing with Fox parts." Kiba said as he and his favorite girls saw the two princesses.

"So that's what Kiba's going to look like when he's older…Tayuya better be ready for a wild man in a few years." Kasumi said.

"That's if she doesn't get charmed by some guy in Suna." K. Hinata replied.

"What would she..." Naruto asked.

"Long story. Tell you way later." Kasumi replied.

Soon others arrived including the Sandaime, whom K Hinata and Kasumi took mad pictures for Konohamaru to show Akemi; Tsunade, Hiashi and Hinode, Shikamaru and Ino, Chouji and his new girlfriend a civilian named Sumomo; he saved her from a stray boulder that went flying from one of Naruto and Sasuke's monthly spars that went out of control; and finally Neji and Tenten, who was clearly showing her pregnant belly, she even wore a maternity tee-shirt, 'PROOF: The pull-out method doesn't work.' Neji never tried the pull-out method Tenten only bought it to embarrass him. Soon Keisei was telling everyone to hide because Himawari was starting to wake up. Once everyone was hiding Keisei woke Himawari up completely and told her a surprise was waiting for her in the Family Room.

3

2

1

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Kitsune Toddler gasped at all of the people that were in her Family Room, and once she saw the streamers and piles of presents she knew it was her birthday.

"YAY!!!!!" Himawari cheered.

And once she was put down, Kasumi and K Hinata made their appearance to their favorite mini-princess.

"Furry Mommy, Aunty Sumi!!!!" Himawari cheered before running over to get her hugs.

"How's our favorite kitsune sister?" Kasumi said, giving Himawari an eskimo kiss. She then quickly tickled her ears and caused the chibi to start laughing even more.

"Guess it was a good idea to come visit, wasn't it Kasumi?" K. Hinata asked.

"Got that right! Talk about a good break from training." Kasumi said as she kept playing with her favorite toddler princess.

Soon after Himawari wriggled free and started hugging Haku and Kiba, meanwhile Naruto took the time to pull Kasumi out of Hima's line of sight.

"Kasumi I wanted to tell you this but I think Hinata told you during Christmas, Hinata and I named you Himawari's Godmother. That's why she would have gone to your dimension if I died in my fight with Orochimaru. Hinata said she told you about the scrolls but didn't say anything about your Godmother duties." Naruto said before getting a rib creaking hug, and that's surprising, from Kasumi.

"THANK YOU!!!!!" Kasumi squealed into Naruto's ears.

Soon after Kasumi returned to the party the fun started. After Himawari hugged everyone they opened presents and Himawari was happiest with the one from Haku and Kiba.

"Hima-chan your present from us isn't something we have with us, it's back home. Were giving you one of the puppies!!!" Haku said before Himawari jumped on her and started kissing her.

"Which one do you want sweetie?" Haku asked.

"Mine." Hima answered bluntly.

"I think she means the one that she held yesterday." Kiba said.

"Alright then in about 2 months you can take him home." Haku said before putting Hima down and going to get some punch.

Shikamaru and Ino decided to show off there surprise to everyone, Ino's engagement ring.

"I really didn't have much of a choice, she learned how to nullify seals and you can figure out what that means." Shikamaru said.

"I'm Pregnant." Ino said.

"I was going to ask in a week but she beat me to the punch. She's troublesome, but I love her." Shikamaru said before getting Ino's arms wrapped around his neck.

Soon after Ino and Shika's engagement was announced it was time to open presents. Himawari received a key from the Uchiha's to there house, for when Hima and Haru are older, a set of dog supplies for Himawari's puppy from the Inuzuka's, a potted Fire Rose from Ino, a bag of pineapple essence from Ayame and Tuechi, for her to put in any Ramen to make it Pineapple flavored…more business for them. Himwari received a Tummy Kiss session from Tenten and an antique Hyuga tiara from Neji, money for Himawari's savings account from her Hyuga relatives. A Kitsune Dream Charm from Kasumi and a container of Illumina charged water from K Hinata.

After Himawari was done opening presents the cake was taken out and Naruto had to hold Himawari back with a Kaoken charge to keep her from eating the biggest Pineapple upside-down cake EVER MADE. Once it was cut evenly Himawari was given her pieces and she devoured it all. After the cake Keisei showed off her sisters present Himawari's guards stay in their world.

Soon it was time for everyone to go, except Haru who fell asleep and was put in Himawari's bed with her. Kasumi and K Hinata had to leave as well and left Himawari with a kiss each.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There you go HIMAWARI'S BIRTHDAY!!!! I'm sorry this was supposed to be the anniversary chapter but I lost connection to the web before the anniversary.

REVIEW!!!!!


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 52

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Himawari woke up to see Haru hugging her tail.

'Haru's funny.' Himawari thought.

After waking Haru up Himawari called out a name she would soon cry for.

"Auntie SUMI!!" Himawari yelled out.

When Himawari was not bombarded with kisses she suspected something. She then left her room with Haru in tow. When she arrived in the kitchen to see her father, mother, grandmother, and cousin Karin she started to get upset.

"Where Auntie Sumi?" Himawari asked everyone.

"I'm sorry sweetie, Kasumi had to leave last night with Furry Mommy." Hinata answered.

When Himawari heard this she started to tear and fell on her bottom and began to cry.

"I WANT AUNTIE SUMI!!" Himawari cried.

Haru tried to make her happy by rubbing her ears but it was to no avail.

"I think I have a solution." Keisei said carrying her IIM(Interdimensional Instant Messanger).

Keisei jotted down some words on the board and they vanished, soon to be replaced with new words.

"_Hi Hima-chan!! It's me Auntie Kasumi. I'm sorry I couldn't say good bye._

"I love you Auntie Sumi." Himawari said to the board like it could hear her.

Keisei just laughed and wrote what Himawar said.

"_I love you too Hima-chan, I'll see you soon. Hugs and kisses Kasumi Uzumaki."_

Himawari was happy to have said I love you to Kasumi and was satisfied, where as Keisei told her that if Himawari ever wants to say something to Kasumi she just has to ask her first.

"I think it's time we took Haru home now, right Himawari?" Naruto asked her.

"Okay!!"

Naruto picked up both toddlers and carried them to Sasuke's house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's short but sweet. I'm sorry for not updating in so long I've been having writing troubles. Please review JA NE!!


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 53

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ino and Shikamaru's Wedding

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Today was the day that Ino and Shikamaru join there lives in holy matrimony.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!! WHERE IS MY NECKLACE?!" Ino screamed the fifth time since losing her necklace.

Hinata, Haku, Sakura and Ino's mother have been searching for 20 minutes before the most obvious thing came walking through the door.

"Ino!!" Himawari squealed before running up to her and hugging her leg.

"Hi Hima-chan, I'd love to kiss you right know but I'm looking…for…my…" Ino saw what was around Himawari's neck.

"Hima-chan where did you get that necklace?" Ino asked.

Himawari pointed to the Jewelry box where it used to be.

"I should have known. Hima-chan may I have my necklace back?" Ino asked.

"Okay!!" Himawari chirped before giving back the necklace.

Tsunade poked her head in and looked around before seeing Ino putting her necklace on.

"Ino sweetie, it's time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru was waiting by the altar with Naruto and Chouji.

"So how long does this take?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Didn't you pay attention at Sasuke, Kiba and my weddings? It can take a while." Naruto said.

"Ino was the one watching everytime, she'd be so excited to attend a wedding she'd rock my world every night before one I was asleep during each ceremony."

"Oh." Both Naruto and Chouji said at the same time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ino and Shikamaru's wedding went without a problem but the reception was chaos from Mika, Himawari and Haru.

"PINEAPPLE!!" Himawari found out that Ino ordered a large fruit spread and the largest order was pineapple.

Mika was entranced by the large Ice Sculpture and was reaching out to touch it but was out of reach and soon was changing the shape of the Ice from her mother's form, her fathers, to even Shikuru and the puppies.

Haru on the other hand kept hitting the other 2 year old boys that attended the wedding that kept pushing Himawari out of the way of the food.

The biggest thing that happened was when Ino threw the Bouquet. It flew and ladies scrambled to catch it but it landed in Himawari's arms when she couldn't reach a piece of pineapple. All of the ladies immediately stopped and saw what was happening, Haru was holding a plate of pineapple to Himwari who was holding the flowers who kissed him as thanks.

3

2

1

"KAWAI!! TOTALLY WORTH MISSING THE BOUQUET!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the reception…

"What do you think will happen to Himawari when she gets older Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know but I know a trio of Kitsune who will be lazing around the house because Himawari won't need their protection Haru has that covered." Naruto answered with Himawari sleeping in his arms.

"I wonder what life will be like for the kids in a few years when they enter the academy?" Hinata asked herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

REVIEW!!


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 54

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All Hinata's Guardian dedicated fans!! I'm reopening the story!! I've opened new ideas for Himawari to make Naruto's life an adventure and Ino's going to have her baby soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"HIMA GET BACK HERE AND TAKE A BATH!!" Hinata screeched while chasing Himawari around the house.

"NO!!" Himawari said bluntly.

Ever since Himawari escaped one rainy day, cause she ate the last can of pineapple and went to get more cause the store merchants know who she is and Naruto has a pineapple tab, (who didn't see that coming?) she has loved the feeling of being dirty and refuses to take a bath.

"NARUTO GET IN HERE AND MAKE YOUR DAUGHTER TAKE A BATH!!" Hinata screamed at his private study room.

"I can't I'm working on a new seal for Gai to heal him and Lee when they open the gates." Naruto said while playing Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"NO YOUR NOT YOUR PLAYING BRAWL!! Himawari NEEDS to take a bath." Hinata said.

"Oh alright, Hima-chaaaan lookie what I've got." Naruto said holding a fruit cabob at the bathroom door.

"FRUIT!! HEHEHEHE!!" Himawari squealed before leaping her naked butt into the path of the fruit.

But Naruto kicked open the door and Himawari landed in the soapy bath water.

"NO!! I'm a Dirty Girl!!" Himawari wailed while Naruto and a clone scrubbed her clean.

"Hima you HAVE to take a bath, being dirty is bad, if you're dirty all the time you can't eat Pineapple without it tasting bad." Naruto said.

Just then Himawari stopped struggling and dove under the water and came out sparkling clean.

"Good girl Hima baby, do you want to see a movie?"

"Uh huh."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While Himawari was watching the movie with Karin and Keisei Naruto tended to Hinata.

"Are you okay babe?" Naruto asked.

"I'm tired has Himawari gotten faster or have I neglected my training?" Hinata asked.

"Well Tsunade said it's best for you to stop training since your 4 months pregnant, and Hima being faster is cause you're running with another in you. Its not safe for you or the baby to be chasing Himawari around the house." Naruto explained.

"I'm the only one that will lay some authority on her, she's got you and your mom wrapped around her finger and Karin is busy with her classes to do anything." Hinata said.

"I can't help that she so sweet and innocent I can't scold her." Naruto said.

Himawari then walked into the room.

"Mommy hurt?" Hima asked.

"Yes Hima mommy hurt, you can't lead her around the house like that anymore, it's not good for the baby." Naruto said getting an immediate response from his daughter.

Himawari loves her baby sibling even though she barely knows what made the baby come into exhistence, all she knows is that the love that her father and mother have for each other is what brought the baby to her mother's belly.

"The baby hurt?"

"Not sure but if you make mommy chase you again like that the baby WILL be hurt and we want a health happy baby, right Hima?" Naruto asked her.

"Uh huh. Hug mommy?" Himawari asked her mother.

"Sure Himawari." Hinata said while pulling Himawari into a hug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for chapter 54

REVIEW!!


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 55

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey there fans its me Rasenganfin.

I'm sure you're all excited to hear about NeoKenshins new stories branching from "A new life in a new land?"

(Waits for cheering)

Well unfortunately I know about as much as you guys.

(Crowd is disappointed)

Sorry, NK is a good friend of mine and we debate several topics, like whether or not cheese tastes yellow or orange. Stuff like that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata and Haku were in the park with their daughters Himawari and Mika and Hima's pet puppy, Shiro.

"Isn't it sweet that Mika and Himawari love playing with Shiro?" Hinata asked Haku.

"Yeah, they love Shiro so much." Haku responded.

The two mothers were so focused on there daughters playing with the puppy that they didn't notice the person spying on them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I thought this was going to be hard but with those two weaklings it'll be easy. SLUUUUUUUUUURP." Said a mysterious ninja with water bottles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mika was loved getting licked by Shiro and giggled like crazy when all of a sudden the juice in her bottle nearby suddenly froze from one of her louder squeals of joy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"WHAT?! I thought that bloodline died out years ago? I see the mother must have been a refugee from Mist. Looks like I'm getting an apprentice. SLUUUUUURP!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Just then the one in hiding burst out of the bushes and bee-lined for Mika and snatched her up, which made Himawari cry.

"Huh?!" Hinata grunted out.

Haku saw what made Himawari cry.

"MIKA'S GONE!!" Haku screamed which alerted Shikuru, who was sleeping behind the bench, both bolted towards Mika, Shikuru knows her scent by heart and knew where to go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"WHAAAAAAAAH!!" Mika screamed making the mans skin freeze.

"Calm down kid." The man said trying to calm the baby down.

The two of them were just outside of the village.

"Man training this kid is going to be a pain."

"MY KIDS TRAINING WILL BE BY HER MOTHER, ME!!" Haku screamed, Shikuru growling underneath her.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TAKING MY BABY GIRL?!" Haku screamed her question.

"My name is Suigetsu Hozuki, a former candidate for one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and I do as I please." Suigetsu said.

"I've heard of you Zabuza told me about you, he said he would have been proud of you if it weren't for the fact that you refused to take any prisoners on any missing ninja that were to valuable to be dead, you killed everything you chased after." Haku told him.

"I heard that Zabuza is still kicking, how is he?" Suigetsu asked.

"Fine he's an ANBU Captain, summons his Zanbato when out in the field. But enough of he formalities, YOU DIE NOW!!" Haku said before making seals and the water in the trees was extracted, withering them, and making needles of Ice.

"FLYING ICE NEEDLES!!" Haku screamed.

Suigetsu managed to dodge and evade the needles but was applaud that Haku would risk her daughter.

"I thought you wanted your kid alive?" Suigetsu asked.

"I do." Said a voice behind him holding Mika, in front of him was a water clone that dissolved, in his arms was a chunk of wood that popped from a replacement illusion.

"I guess I need to pull out the grown up weapon." Suigetsu said before pulling out a scroll and summoning the Sharkskin.

"I guess taking out Kisame after Orochimaru's compound was destroyed was helpful after all." Suigetsu said before swinging the big shaving weapon.

"I wondered what happened to him." Haku said before drawing more water from the trees and making birds out of them.

"Ice style: Swallow Blizzard Jutsu!!"

The Swallows hit their mark but they only make him splash into water.

"What?"

"This happened because of that snake bastard. Enough of this hand over the girl or I will kill you and take her."

"I guess this is my only choice. ICE STYLE: CRYOGENIC CRUSHING!!" Haku screamed, and with one hand, very much like Gaara, squeezed her fist making Suigetsu's water body freeze into a block of water.

But his head appeared on the outside of the block.

"I can't be stopped so easily little lady. I think the only thing that can stop me is lightning." Suigetsu said his head on the block.

"I guess I'm going to kill you then." Naruto said from the tree branch.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Cannon!!" Naruto said shooting a beam of condensed electricity at Suigetsu causing most of the Ice to turn directly to Oxygen and Hydrogen.

When the steam cleared Suigetsu was on the ground unconscious and looked extremely dehydrated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the end Suigetsu tried to take Mika again but Haku used her Cryogenic Crusher again and killed him, Mika was with Naruto at the time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey there Mika baby." Haku said to her little baby girl after the ANBU collected Suigetsu and Haku found Naruto.

"Oh oh oh!!" Mika moaned for her mother before getting back into her mothers warm embrace.

"So Naruto how did you know I needed help?" Haku asked.

"Hinata took the alert seal I have in every set of Himawari's clothes so if she ever goes missing or gets lost someone who finds it tears it and I am alerted to her location, Hinata called me with it and told me to go help you." Naruto said before getting his pants tugged at by Himawari.

"Mika okay?" Himawari asked.

"Yes Himawari your best friend is safe." Naruto told Himawari.

"Haru's my best friend." Himawari said confused.

Naruto had an evil idea.

"No Hima, Haru is your boyfriend, and Mika is your best friend, she needs you to be her best friend." Naruto said.

"Okay!!" Himawari chirped.

"You're just making sure Himawari isn't stalked as a student right?" Haku asked as she and Naruto and Hinata walked home.

"Duh, Haru is the only boy I trust with Himawari, besides any other guy that tries to get with her is doomed to failure. Those two are made for each other." Naruto said with Himawari on his shoulders and Hinata in his arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's ch55 for you Review.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 56

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hello Fanfiction readers.

I'd just like to say thanks to all the loyal readers of Hinata's Guardian.

THANK YOU ALL!!

Now go and read the rest of this chapter before you pee your pants with excitement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was another glorious day in Konoha for Naruto, Hinata, and Himawari.

"Himawari get back here!! Your mother needs her necklace for the dinner I'm taking her too!!" Naruto yelled at Himawari while chasing after her.

Himawari was riding Kitoichi who HAS to do as Himawari tells him.

"Wanna go!!" Himawari argued with Naruto again.

Naruto finally used his ace up his sleeve and threw a shuriken at JUST the right angle to graze Himawari's shirt and not cut her but also to damage the Alert seal in the shirt, thus summoning him to her Hiraishin style.

"Gotcha Toddler thief." Naruto said before seizing the necklace and putting Himawari back on Kitoichi.

"Now Himawari you can't go and take off with Mommy's jewelry when you feel like it." Naruto said in lecture mode with his eyes closed, but when he opened them he was trapped…or maybe not. Himawari had her innocent 'give me what I want' look.

"No, no babe, that's not going to work this time. Mommy needs this necklace to look her best at Dinner." Naruto explained.

"Wanna go." Himawari whined.

Then it clicked in Naruto's head.

"I'm sorry Himawari, we can't take you to the dinner, this is at a fancy restaurant and this is the last time I can take mommy out to dinner before she has the baby." Naruto explained getting an immediate response from Himawari who climbed off Kitoichi, who poofed away knowing he was not needed.

"Sorry daddy." Himawari apologized while hugging his leg.

"It's alright hun. Do you want to go out on the town with Karin or Grammy Keisei while mommy and I have Dinner?" Naruto offered Himawari an alternative.

"No, Grammy Tsu…Tsu… Tsu…" Himawari said trying to say a name.

"Tsunade? Well normally she'd have to be asked weeks in advanced but for you she'll make an exception." Naruto said before picking a smiling Himawari and taking her to the Hokage's office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Of course Hima-chan I'll take you out on the town." Tsunade said happily before getting a kiss of happiness from Himawari.

Tsunade pressed the intercom button.

"Shizune have all paperwork filed important and unimportant separately. I'm taking Himawari out on the town. You can join us when you're done, and you'll be getting the next week off as a reward." Tsunade said.

"Thank you, lady Tsunade. I'll see you in about an hour Hima-chan." Shizune said while tickling Himawari's nose.

"Hehehehehehehehe!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for chapter 56 Even Shizune gets a good time that night.

Also Anyone who loves Guitar Hero 3 search "Cult of Personality" In youtube, the first video is AWESOME!!

LATER!!


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 57

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

8 1/2 Months into Hinata's Pregnancy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was 6 o'clock at night and Hinata was watching the weather channel while eating her favorite ice cream, fudge ripple. Himawari walked up to her mother holding her stuffed fox.

"Mommy, is the baby gonna be here soon?" Himawari asked sweetly.

"Yes honey, the baby will be here very soon, in a few weeks at the least, and then Tenten will have her baby and then Ino." Hinata answered.

Himawari then crawled up on the couch and hugged Hinata.

"Wanna hug the baby." Himawari said while hugging her mother's belly.

"You will soon Hima-chan." Hinata said before the baby gave a kick.

"Oh!! What was that mommy?" Himawari asked.

"The baby kicked honey. It's saying hi. Just don't kick back." Hinata said giddily.

"Mmm-hmm." Himawari muttered while resting her head on Hinata's baby bulge.

"I love you Himawari." Hinata said while scratching Himawari's ears lovingly.

"I love you mommy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it for chapter 57. You can only guess what's gonna happen in 58.

Later.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 58

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a glorious morning for the Uzumaki family, Himawari was cute as ever, Naruto had no missions neither did his cousin Karin, Hinata was rubbing her baby belly, and Keisei was making breakfast.

"Chow time!!" Everyone said when everyone was ready to eat.

BUT…

When Hinata brought her waffle to her mouth she suddenly dropped her fork and had a glazed look in her already odd looking eyes. Himawari noticed this first.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Himawari asked.

"Mmmhrmm." Hinata muttered.

"What babe?" Naruto asked.

"MY WATER BROKE!!"

"Oh…OH!! HINATA WE GOTTA GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!! MOM!!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm working on it." Keisei said as she tore a hole in the fabric of reality and Naruto carried Hinata to the Hospital.

"Where did mommy go?" Himawari asked her grandmother.

"Mommy's having the baby, sweetheart. Karin is going to take you to Haru's house while mommy has the baby you can play with him until it is safe for you to visit." Keisei explained.

"Come on now Hima-chan." Karin said before taking Himawari's hand and leading her to the Uchiha home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Many hours later…

"AAAAAHHHHH!! NARUTO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! I'M GONNA PULL THAT THIRD EYE OUT OF YOU AND SHOVE A KUNAI IN THE HOLE!!" Hinata screamed.

Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa too graphic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Many MORE hours later.

After all the sweat, blood (though not as much as you'd think), tears and body fluids. The baby was delivered without any complications.

"So Tsunade is the baby a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Sensei, please tells us." Hinata asked wearily.

"It's a…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

You choose.

I forgot to do this last chapter.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 59

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's a boy!!" Tsunade said giving Hinata the newest addition to the Uzumaki home.

"Oh my lord Naruto he's so adorable, he looks just like you." Hinata said holding what she hoped to hold for many years, hers and Naruto's baby.

The little bundle of joy looked exactly like Naruto with a few exceptions: There were no whisker marks on his cheeks and there was no Jigan eye.

Naruto explained that since the eye was an implant intended to help enlarge his chakra coils even further so if there was ever a need for Naruto to use Keisei's chakra while she was still sealed in him he wouldn't be exhausted from use of the Demon chakra, the dragon living inside of him was required but Naruto released Dragona a year before the wedding, she comes to visit every once in a while.

"What are we gonna name him?" Naruto thought out loud.

"Why not Minato? After your dad, he looks more like him than you cause of the lack of whiskers." Tsunade explained after washing her hands and getting the umbilical cord ready to cut.

"But I thought my dads name was Arashi? Hiashi-sama always called him that whenever he would mention him." Naruto said, confused.

"Hiashi gave him the nickname Arashi, whenever he'd get in a fight it'd look like a hurricane blew through. But your Dad's name IS Minato Namikazi, the only reason I never asked if you'd ever take his name was cause of his reputation and to protect Himawari and now this little guy." Tsunade explained cutting the umbilical cord.

"Well then, it's settled the Baby's name is Minato Uzumaki. What do you think Hinata?" Naruto asked.

But Hinata was sound asleep with little Minato sleeping too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 60

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three days later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Baby baby baby baby baby baby!!" Chanted Himawari while she Haru and Naruto walked to the Uzumaki home so the two little ones can meet Himawari's baby brother.

"Calm down Himawari, he's not going anywhere." Naruto said as he held on to Haru's hand.

"I wanna see the baby!!" Himawari pleaded yet again.

Just then they passed a toy store.

"Hey Hima, do you want to get the baby a stuffed toy? I bet it'll be his favorite since it was from his sister?" Naruto goaded Himawari.

"Yeah!!" Himawari screamed before grabbing Haru's hand a dragging him into the store.

"Hehehe and who said parenting isn't fun?" Naruto thought out loud.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ten minutes later Himawari walked out of the store holding a stuffed Frog for her little brother.

"Nice choice Hima. He'll be so used to being around amphibians he'll love the Toad contract." Naruto said not getting a response from Himawari who was to full of herself from getting the baby a gift.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Were here." Naruto said before opening the door and letting Himawari and Haru go in.

When Himawari arrived in the family room she saw her mother holding a bundle on the couch.

"Where's the baby mommy?" Himawari asked.

"Right here honey, come up on the couch and see your little brother, Minato." Hinata said adjusting the baby for Himawari to see.

"Hi Baby. I'm Hima."

BURP!!

Little Minato burped right at Himawari.

"The baby's funny mommy." Himawari said.

"No he's just gassy." Hinata giggled at her daughter who she and Naruto found in a Sunflower patch Haru Himawari's favorite friend and her newborn son.

The four of them stayed there for an hour just enjoying the moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please Review.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I'm sorry about how much I exaggerated the loss of my flashdive. It wasn't that far away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 61

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 61: Hinata's rage

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To the youtube user lordsoftheunderworld: Please create a fanfiction account so I may respond to you properly, in my current location use of youtube is out of my reach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It has been one month since Himawari first met her baby brother Minato, and she couldn't be happier, but today her happiness wasn't at it's fullest, it was yet another day where Naruto was out of the village on an important mission for the village, Karin was on Gate duty, and Keisei was helping the farming population with proper growth habits and soil cleansing.

"Himawari would you like to go see grandpa and grammy after Minato is done feeding?" Hinata asked after settling Minato on her bosom.

"Can we see Unkie Neji and Auntie Tenteh too?" Himawari asked with her slight speech problem.

Himawari can pronounce most names of people she knows, but some still give her problems, or she just calls them that for fun, Tenten is still a problem for her.

"Of course those two love to see Minato, you too Hima." Hinata replied just as Minato finished and nuzzled on his mothers bosom.

"Looks like we can go now honey."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"OOOOooohhh!! It's Minato and Hima!!" Hinode squealed in delight when Hinata and the kids came in.

"What am I chopped liver?" Hinata asked sarcastically.

"Oh you know we love you honey." Hinode responded with a hug for her oldest daughter.

Just then Hanabi walked in.

"Hey little Minato!!" Hanabi lightly screeched before rushing over and taking him from her father.

"Aboo, abooboobooboo." Hanabi said making baby noises at Minato, who smiled.

"Hey I wasn't done." Hiashi whined like a grandfather would.

Himawari walked up to her only grandfather and tugged on his robe.

"Grampy can hold _me_." Himawari said with a grin on her face.

"Of course how could I forget you Hima sweetie?" Hiashi asked to no one before picking up Himawari.

"Dunno?" Himawari answered playfully in Hiashi's arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later at Neji and Tenten's humble home in the Hyuga compound Minato was being cradled by Tenten who was practicing for her own baby who was due any day now. Hinata was pregnant before Tenten by a few weeks but was unaware of the fact; Keisei and Akane could smell it on her during Christmas because she had her own scent unmasked by Tenten's scent, which was filled with baby hormones, who just so happened to visit a lot.

"Remember Tenten, the baby is going to be hungry a LOT the first few months, according to Tsunade. I've only had Minato here for a month and it feels like he's sucked me dry every day." Hinata said to Tenten.

"But what about Hima? She couldn't have lived off of Formula for that long, could she?" Tenten asked.

"No, remember Naruto and I found her in a flower field, after Tsunade-sama drove the council away from taking Hima she taught me a medic-ninjutsu for that sort of thing, a Kunoichi adopting a baby needing breast milk, Hima drank a little less than Minato after the first 2 weeks but I think she was just desperate for the nurishment." Hinata explained before the two of them laughed at Minato wiggling in delight.

Himawari was currently looking at the room made for the baby.

"The baby gonna to be really happy with the room Unkie Neji." Himawari said sweetly.

"Yeah he is. I'm hoping for a boy, but your Auntie Tenten is hoping for a girl, I don't really care in the long run; I just don't want the baby to die. My father and mother had a little girl before me but she died from underdeveloped lungs while being monitored after birth." Neji told Himawari with tears in his eyes.

SNIFF!!

"I don't want that to happen to me and Tenten" Neji said while starting to cry wile nealing near Himawari.

Hima grabbed on to Neji and hugged him tightly.

"Auntie Tenteh strong, the baby gonna be strong. They need you to be strong for them." Himawari told Neji.

"Thank you Himawari." Neji said teary eyed before kissing her on the head.

"Teeheehee." Himawari giggled in accomplishment.

"Do you want a Pineapple Popsicle that Auntie Tenten made for your visits?" Neji asked.

Himawari's tails stiffened and then swirled together as she remembered the last time she had a Pineapple Popsicle. 

"Yeah." Himawari said before drool fell out her mouth like a river.

An hour has passed and a few things happened, Neji's parents made an appearance and hugged the Uzumaki children, and Hanabi snuck over to play with Minato again. But the day had to end.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata was making breakfast for Himawari, Karin, and Keisei when Sasuke walked into the door.

"Good morning Sasuke want some Bacon? Say is Naruto giving Tsunade the mission report?" Hinata asked.

This is where the bad part comes in.

"No, Hinata, Naruto didn't return."

CLANG!

"WHAT?!" Hinata asked loudly making all the girls in the room besides her cringe in pain.

"Naruto Shikamaru and I were assigned to stop a wandering man who killed random people. The guy charged after Naruto for some reason, he appeared to posses what looked like a cursed seal, but there was no marking of origin for the curse to envelope him. Nonetheless he was powerful, Naruto was going all out on this guy. Shikamaru and I had to sprint for miles to catch up with them. This guy was on a rampage; there fight was leading them nowhere but destruction. Naruto must have decided on finishing him fast, he pulled off the Instant Kamehameha he was practicing for months, and blew that guy off the planet he was gone. It started to rain and we found shelter at a cave, a big one, Shika and I went to find fire wood Naruto stayed behind to tidy up. But when we got back he was gone, and whats worse is we couldn't enter the cave, it wasn't collapsed it was like a barrier.

We went to the nearest village, they explained that the cave is called 'The cave of the lost lovers.' According to the villagers there was a couple that were lost in the woods years ago and stayed in the same cave for shelter during the winter. The man left the cave to find wood but was killed by a bear before returning. The woman was told not to leave until he returned. She stayed in the cave for days and died from the cold. The villagers believed her spirit inhabits the cave and takes men who wander into the cave thinking they are her lover…" Sasuke explained but the moment Hinata clicked 'thinking' 'her' and 'lover' she stopped him.

"Where is this cave?"

"A few miles north of Bear country…"

ZOOM!!

Hinata was gone.

"Mommy?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review, suggestions for what Hinata does to the spirit are greatly appreciated, and yes Hinata will be able to do stuff to the spirit, it'll take a tangible form.

REVIEW


	62. Chapter 62

I'm sorry about how much I exaggerated the loss of my flashdive. It wasn't that far away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 62

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata raced off from her home to get to Bear Country as soon as possible.

"Good thing I know where Naruto keeps his stash of Senzu beans." Hinata muttered before popping a bean in her mouth as she just crossed the Fire country border. "With these I'll be able to keep my strength up to get to the cave AND kick that spirits ass. Without these beans I'd have to ask Keisei to reverse summon ME to Naruto, I know she'd never agree to it, but he's MY husband and I'll be darned if a skank of a spirit will take him away from me, oh and the kids too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_My savior has returned to me… I can see his face now...Why did he wear a mask before? Who were all of those strange men that disturbed my slumber?_

The spirit hovered above Naruto who was in an illusion that the spirit put on him. Remember Naruto was never that good a getting out of genjutsu, Keisei had to stop his flow of chakra for him.

The spirits rush of emotions from seeing her "savior" again caused her to take a more solid form.

"_Now to thank you"_ said the spirit before leaning down to kiss Naruto, which unbeknownst to the spirit would pull Naruto from the living plane of existence to the dead and neither set of dragonballs would bring him back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata has trained alongside Naruto for many years even after they were married and only ceased when she learned of her pregnancy, but that doesn't mean she lost all her strength when she was pregnant. Have you ever seen what an angry woman who JUST gave birth a month previous can do when pissed? This is a censored version so be thankful.

"Bear Country woods… now where is Naruto?" Hinata asked herself before focusing and felt his chakra signature.

Suddenly Hinata felt a pang of emotion that was the womans intuition telling her that her loved one was either dead, near death or not dead when others say that he is dead.

"I've found him but he's too far away, thank Kami he gave me this. NIMBUS I NEED YOU!!!!"

Goku gave the Flying Nimbus to Naruto when he explained to him of his future career as a ninja and Goku knew Naruto would have to get innocent people out of the area he would be fighting in, Naruto told Hinata how to call for it.

"There he is, and that skank spirit too" Hinata said 30 seconds later.

"Hmm… the whore seems to be taking a physical form, solid means sliceable in my book." Hinata said with a sinister look on her face before she and the Nimbus arced up into the clouds and raced back down with Hinata manipulating a ball of water.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Just as the Spirit was about to kiss Naruto… BOOM!!!

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN BITCH!!!! SLICING WATER DISC!!!!" Hinata screamed when she landed and threw her original jutsu at the solidified apparition.

The Spirit saw the attack and tried to dodge but was cut pretty badly on the arm.

"AAHHH!!! Stay away from me. What do you mean your man?" The Spirit asked.

"That man is my husband, Naruto Uzumaki. I am his wife Hinata Uzumaki mother of two children Himawari and Minato Uzumaki, the last one I JUST gave birth to last month. Take him away from those two and they will forever be unhappy." Hinata spat at the spirit.

The Spirit then collected her thoughts, emotions and reason. She looked at Naruto and came to a conclusion.

"I see you are right, he is not the man that saved me that night, he looks a lot like him he even had the same hair color, but I saw an x shaped scar on his face before he left to get wood for a fire. I'm sorry, I was just so upset that night, he never came back…" The spirit broke down, crying and losing her form.

Hinata, seeing the spirit was leaving the mortal coil, knelt down near her.

"I forgive you." Hinata told the spirit before she vanished completely.

"Uggh" Naruto grunted, waking up from the illusion dream he was in forgetting it in the process.

"Hinata is that you?" Naruto asked.

"You saved my life before, I returned the favor." Hinata said before taking Naruto into a loving kiss.

"We still stayed married right?" Naruto sarcastically asked.

"Of course, Hima wouldn't have it any other way, and Minato sorta seals the deal too." Hinata jokes as well.

"Where are Sasuke and Shikamaru, and how did you get to Bear Country?" Naruto asked with Hinata in his lap.

"I'll answer all your questions when we get home." Hinata said before kissing Naruto again.

"Then lets go home."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review.

Suggestions for names for Ino and Shikamaru's baby boy as well as Neji and Tenten's baby boy are welcome. In other words GIVE ME NAMES!!!! Only if you want to.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 63

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Special recap chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It has been a year since Hinata saved Naruto from the spirit of the cave. Many things have happened. Ino and Tenten have had there babies, Tenten a girl, and Ino a boy. Tenten's little girl is named Nikkou, she was born with no complications and is quite a handful like her cousin. Ino's baby boy is named Shinbou, he was a fighter when born and even socked the doctor in the eye before he could smack his bottom to make him cry.

Kakashi and Anko have taken there relationship even further, they were married after the two of them returned from a mission in Mountain Country, Anko had taken several of those pills you find at stores that are supposed to make you better at sex and was horny for weeks. They were trapped in a cave and without enough wood to keep a fire going for long they divided it by day and kept each other warm with sex, Kakashi was SURE he got her pregnant the week they were stuck in a cave(no spirits there thankfully) and popped the question while they are in the hospital recovering. Kakashi was dumbfounded when Anko told him she wasn't pregnant.

But not all changes were good changes. Kurenai became pregnant with Asuma's child but when she found out Asuma and Shikamaru were investigating Akatuski's capture of the 3-tailed beast and were beaten pretty badly, Asuma was caught in Hidan's Curse Circle and Hidan stabbed himself in the heart. Asuma didn't survive. Shikamaru keeps a pack of cigarettes with him at all times to honor Asuma but doesn't smoke for his son.

Himawari has added vegetables to her diet but only when drowned in fruit syrup. Minato has become a physical clone of his grandfather, Minato Namikaze only chibi sized, and is quite giggly when happy. Karin has gone out with several men in Konoha but can't seem to find the right guy. Keisei has gone from hated demon to loved grandmother if only surrogate. When Naruto and Hinata returned home Himawari glomped them and Minato cried for his mommy. As Naruto nibbled on Hinata's ear that night he said something.

"Lets have another." Naruto whispered before Hinata pulled him under the covers.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 63

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

2008 Holiday Special: The Origin of Kasumi

Konoha was bustling this year. The holidays had come quite quickly and the entire village was in decoration. Everyone was getting ready for the most festive time of the year with lights, Christmas trees, and decorations. And for one family, the holidays were about to get even bigger...especially since they were having special guests this year.

"Naruto! Are all the guest rooms ready?" Hinata called from the kitchen.

"Yeah they're all fine! We have more than enough room!" Naruto replied. "Besides I told the trio to stay in fox form so they wouldn't take up too much space."

"Now Naruto, it's the holidays. They get to stay in human form. Besides, their former queen is coming to visit. I think they'd like to look their best you know." said Keisei as she entered the living room. "You already know they aren't any trouble at all."

"You're right mom. Well, guess I better get going. Let's see, we're bringing...wait, how many people am I bringing back this year?" asked Naruto in slight confusion.

"You're bringing the entire Uzumaki family, Sasuke, Mikoto, and Itachi Uchiha, Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji Hyuuga, Ino, Chouji, and Tenten." Keisei explained. "Now get going!"

"Ok, ok! I'm going!" Naruto said, preparing to open a dimensional tear. However he got stopped by a certain other kitsune as well.

"Daddy, where you going?" asked little Himawari Uzumaki a.k.a Naruto's Sunflower Princess who was now 4 years old, and still a handful.

"I'm gonna go pick up some very good friends that we haven't seen in a long time." Naruto explained as he picked up his daughter and put her on his shoulders. "You know something, I change that. WE'RE going to pick up some very good friends."

"Okay!" Himawari said.

"Now Naruto, if she's going, make sure you keep a close eye on her." Hinata said, giving him the look of "Don't screw this up."

"Hinata, don't worry. I have a feeling she's going to be a perfect little princess." Naruto replied nonchalantly. "Isn't that right?"

"Uh huh. I'm a good girl!" Himawari said with a smile.

"Hinata don't worry. Besides, I have a feeling the moment they all meet up, Hima-chan won't have a chance to get into anything!" Keisei laughed. "Plus, you should go make sure little Minato is ready to meet everyone."

"He'll be fine mom. I just hope he doesn't go tail crazy like Hima-chan did." Hinata said in concern.

"Naa, he'll be fine." Naruto said as he opened the dimensional tear. "Let's go Hima-chan."

"Yay!" Hima cheered as she and Naruto entered the rip.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Hinata asked after the rip closed. "Why didn't you tell Naruto about the OTHER guests he's bringing back? I know we had more rooms made up."

"I figure I'd let Akane-chan surprise him. Besides, I can't wait to meet her sisters!" Keisei laughed. "That and I wonder how our Tenten's going to react when she sees her other self."

"The holidays do bring out the best in all of us." Hinata sighed as she went back to the kitchen to cook snacks for the arriving guests.

Konoha....well the OTHER Konoha...

"I knew setting up that warp to take us right to their front door would make it easier." Naruto said as and Himawari walked out of the portal.

"Hey, I smell something daddy." Himawari said as she picked up a different scent. "Smells like a kitty cat!"

"Hmm, well we'll just have to find out what that is." Naruto said as he opened the door. "Now how did my other self do this...oh yeah. Hey everyone I'm home!" Of course when he didn't get an answer that made things a little weirder. "Hmm, no one's home?" That's when he noticed Himawari picking out scents in the air, and she picked up a very familiar one...one that she had grown very fond of even though she was only around 2 years old when she first picked it up.

"Yay!" Hima cheered as she jumped off Naruto and bolted upstairs to the second floor. The scent she picked up happened to be one she absolutely loved. Luckily the room that the scent was in happened to be open.

"Hima-chan, wait a minute! Don't take off...oh never mind." Naruto said, following the young kitsune back upstairs.

Speaking of upstairs, Kasumi was home, completely knocked out. She had just gotten home from a mission and literally wore herself out. However she'd been having some pretty troubled nights as she kept having the same dream over and over. After Akane had given her the pictures of her parents Minato and Kushina, she kept having a strange dream of seeing them again. She had told everyone else, but no one was sure what it could have been. Ino seemed to think it might have been repressed emotions from never knowing them, but not even she could be sure. But for now she was too tired to even dream, so she just slept. Though that feeling of peace was about to be short lived since she was about to get a very unique wakeup call.

As for Himawari...

"Auntie Sumi!!!!!!" Himawari said as she did a flying belly flop on to a sleeping Kasumi, startling her awake.

"Huh, what, who, why in the..." Kasumi said, trying to figure out what in the world just happened. Her vision was still blurry from sleep but as she was focusing, she could feel a death grip hug.

"I missed you Auntie Sumi!!!" Himawari said, tightening her hug.

"Uh, I missed...you too?" Kasumi said, still feeling groggy. When her vision cleared, she had some idea of what was going on, but was still confused. "Hima-chan? How did you get here?"

"I think that would be my doing." Naruto said as he walked into Kasumi's room. "Sorry we woke you up."

"It's ok...I didn't have anything else to do anyway since I got home from a mission yesterday." Kasumi said, as she pulled Himawari off her. "So what brings you two here anyway?"

"Well, first off I have to say, what in the world happened to you?" Naruto asked after taking a look at Kasumi. "You've definitely grown."

"Naruto, I'm 16. What was I supposed to look like?" Kasumi said as she pulled her hair from her face. "So how's Hinata and Keisei-sama?"

"They're doing quite well. Hinata's back home taking care of my son Minato." Naruto replied. "You're gonna love seeing him."

"So, they're coming to visit for Christmas again?" asked Kasumi as she had Himawari snuggle up to her.

"Not exactly. You're coming to spend Christmas with us." Naruto replied.

"Oh, ok." Kasumi said. After about 30 seconds it hit her and made sure she was wide awake. "WE'RE WHAT!!!!!!" Of course that was enough to be heard all over Konoha, Kangaroo's across the planet could hear her too and whimpered in fear.

About two hours later, after Kasumi had time to make herself presentable, most of the Uzumaki clan returned home, obviously wondering what caused her to yell like she did.

"Kasumi, what in the world were you screaming about! I heard you all the way at the Training Center!" Akane asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Well...you see..." Kasumi tried to explain before Himawari stepped from behind her.

"Great auntie 'Kane!!!" Himawari screamed before charging full speed towards the Kyuubi.

"No explanation needed! How is my little kitsune princess!!!" Akane squealed as she started tickling Himawari. "Look at you! You have just gotten so big! And that tail of yours! I know someone's been eating all her vegetables!"

"Uh huh. Grammy says it will make me strong like mommy." Himawari said politely.

"Then that's good. You are so polite, it makes you so much more adorable. Mai-chan, Yugi-chan, get in here!" Akane yelled. "Come meet someone special!"

"What is it Akane?" asked Mai. "Who are you talking to anyway?"

"Yeah Akane-nee-chan, what's the deal?" Yugito added.

"Remember when I told you about the Naruto from the other world?" Akane explained. "Well, meet his daughter, and Seventh Princess of the Kitsune Clan, and your niece, Himawari Uzumaki. Hima-chan, that's your Auntie Mai and Auntie Yugito!"

"Now this is awkward. I come in the house to find out I have a niece from a different dimension." Mai said as Himawari ran up to hug her as friendly as ever.

"Oh and us finding out we were related to the Bijuu wasn't awkward??" Kasumi replied sarcastically.

"Good point." Mai agreed. "Ok so now that we have this cutie, what are we gonna do with her?"

"Oh I should have mentioned this. We're going to Naruto's for the holidays." Akane said. "Naruto dear, you can come out now."

"I wondered when you were going to introduce me Akane-sama." Naruto said.

"Mai, Yugito, this is Naruto...from the other dimension." Akane introduced. "Naruto meet my sisters Mai Housenka, the Shichibi no Houou and Yugito Nii, the Nibi no Nekomata."

"Wow, so the Bijuu are related here?" Naruto said in surprise. "That's new."

"Not really. But you'll learn more when we all get to your house." Akane said with a smile.

"Wait...what are you?" Naruto said, wondering just what was going on.

"Didn't Keisei-chan tell you? My sisters and their kids are coming too." Akane replied, leaving Naruto stunned.

"Okay....yeah. Well, I guess we should get everyone together so we can head out." Naruto said. "I don't wanna keep Himawari out too late."

"Now, now Naruto, I know you've had time to rest, but WE haven't had time to play with this cutie now." Akane said.

"Wait, won't that cause a problem? Too much cuteness could knock everyone out." Yugito explained. "We don't know just what we're dealing with here."

"What do you mean by 'too much'? Just what could be as cute as my little sunflower?" asked Naruto.

"You've never met Riyu-chan then. That girl is the epitome of cute." Kasumi said. "Trust me, she got it from her mother."

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you!" Yugito said. "Oh Riyu-chan!"

"Yes Oka-san?" Riyu said as she entered the house. Of course when Naruto looked at her, he had to do a double take. Then strangely...he became entranced.

"Naruto, you ok?" Kasumi asked, knowing he was hooked. He just kept looking at Riyu, then at Himawari and started rubbing his eyes. "Naruto??"

"Ok, she's cute, really cute." Naruto said calmly. "But Hima-chan barely edges her out."

"You're saying that because you're her dad!" Kasumi laughed.

"Nothing wrong with that. And you haven't seen Hima with Haru yet." Naruto replied with a straight face. "Just make sure we're careful around everyone else."

"Wow, he really is just like our Naruto." Mai said, really taking note of the differences. "But that's not the point! Akane, Yugito, let the spoiling commence!!!" And with that, Akane, Mai, and Yugito bolted out of the house with Himawari in tow.

"Uh, did I miss something Kasumi-chan?" asked Riyu, since Yugito never really wanted anything.

"Nope. You're fine. Come on, you can go with me to go get everyone else." Kasumi said. "Hey Naruto, no sense in hanging out here."

"When in Konoha..." Naruto said, going along with everything.

After about an hour for Kasumi, Riyu, and Naruto, they finally managed to round up everyone and fill them all in. Of course it was odd that they were all invited to an alternate dimension for the holidays, but hey it's Christmas. So they all got packed for the trip while Himawari got an executive princess treatment before she got back. Naruto however was adjusting to many new things, especially a nekomata version of Tenten!

"She's...a cat!" Naruto said as he watched Himawari play with Tenten's tail. "But...how!"

"Oh brother! Kasumi, this guy is asking me how I'm a cat, when his own daughter is a kitsune!" Tenten sighed in grief. "You don't get out much, do you?"

"Apparently not! So are we going or what?" Sakura said impatiently. "I wanna see little Haru again!" Everyone else was just as impatient, but somehow had kept an eye on Himawari while she was busy trying to pounce on Tenten's tail.

"I love kitties." Himawari said point blank.

"Yeah, Himawari loves anything that will give her affection right off the bat. Now I have to warn all of you. My Konoha is a lot different than it is here. We don't know where we're gonna end up, so it may be good for all the...well everyone with tails and ears to hide them, just until we get to my house." Naruto said with caution. "The village is still uneasy with mom around, so yeah it's still crazy."

"Fine with us." K. Naruto said, as every single one of them placed a disguise genjutsu on their ears and tails. "So are you gonna stand there or do we have to make you open the warp portal!"

"Yeesh dude! Give me a break! One more thing and this pertains to Sasuke and Itachi. We've been explaining everything since you know...our Itachi was a bad guy. Sasuke's really mellow, but he says it's just going to be weird seeing the person he hated with a passion as a good guy." Naruto said. "Just go a little easy on him, ok."

"Works for me." Itachi replied.

"NOW can we go!" Natsumi furiously said. "For the love of Kami! I wanna go see Hinata and the other kids!!!"

"Uh, it's best not to upset her. She's been getting kinda moody lately." K. Naruto whispered. "Better be nice to her."

"Oh...OH!!!!!!!" Naruto said, immediately realizing what he meant.

"What did you say Naruto?" Natsumi shot a death glare at her counterparts.

"Nothing!!!" Naruto and K. Naruto hastily replied.

"Good!" Natsumi said as she walked through the portal. Everyone else soon followed leaving the two Narutos to enter last.

"Dude, how do you handle that? I mean I know Hinata can be bad sometimes, but man!" Naruto exclaimed. "You gotta have a will of steel."

"You haven't seen what happens when all of them come down with it! I begged Baa-chan to send me on a LONG mission, but she wouldn't!" K. Naruto complained. "I tried to sneak out of the village, but Haku-chan found me. Stupid hunter-nin training."

"She's a hunter-nin?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, second grade too! She's good! I was screwed the moment she set foot out of Konoha!" K. Naruto replied.

"Sucks for you dude." Naruto said as he and his dimensional counterpart entered the portal.

Upon arriving, everyone could see that the two Konohas were quite similar. However they could already feel the sharp glares of people directed at Naruto, even though he no longer had Keisei sealed inside him. But the glares were few, since a lot of people had come to accept him and his accomplishments as a respected shinobi. Luckily things weren't too bad, since they had arrived at a very good location.

"Ok, so we're at my house?" K. Hinata asked when she saw where they arrived. "Why did we end up here?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. When I leave this world to go to other worlds, I can go directly where I want to end up, but when I come home, I never end up at my front door." Naruto explained. "Whatever. While we're here, we might as well stop in. I'm sure Neji will be glad to see everyone."

**(A/N Ok, with this big of a bunch meeting themselves, you guys know the tradition. All of NK's chars get the 'K' in front of 'em, even if they aren't Kitsune...with the exception of the Original Characters.)**

K. Neji was about to say something when K. Haku shot him a glance, knowing exactly what he was gonna say. "Neji...don't even start!" she said, knowing he was probably going to say something all regal and prestigious.

"What! I wasn't going to say anything!" K. Neji replied, glad that he kept himself from another elbow.

"You better not!" K. Haku said. "Knowing you and your alternate self, you're probably still the same way!"

"I dunno. There was that night at Neji and Tenten's wedding. Boy Neji was a party animal that night!" Naruto laughed, as everyone else was stunned. "From what we heard it got pretty primal in their honeymoon suite too. I heard Neji ended up needing stitches all over after that crazy night!"

K. Neji and K. Tenten just stood there wondering just how insane their counterparts were! "Naruto, is everyone in your world insane?" K. Tenten asked.

"Not really. We just have out of control libido." Naruto said with another laugh, causing everyone else to groan in misery.

"I knew it!!! Ero-sennin has brainwashed everyone here!" Natsumi said. "It's the end of the world as we know it!"

"Now what's that about the end of the world?" asked Neji as he walked out to the patio of the Hyuuga manor. "And Naruto, mind explaining to me who all these people are?"

"Oh hey Neji. Say hi to a ton of friends of mine. Oh and say hi to your counterpart from another dimension." Naruto said as started all the introductions.

After 20 seconds of silence for Neji to process the information he spoke again.

"Pleasure to meet all of you. But I do have a few quick questions. Let us go to the guest hall and get out of this brisk weather." Neji said, nodding to one of the guards to have tea brought to the hall.

"Still as stoic as ever." K. Neji said, taking note that some things never change...namely the guards.

"Uncle Neji, where's Auntie Tenten and the baby?" Himawari asked as the group entered the compound.

"She's putting little Nikkou down to sleep. Our little bundle had a rough day today. She'll be down to see you soon." Neji replied. "As for Hanabi, I'm not sure where she went."

"This is going to be very weird seeing an older version of myself." K. Hanabi thought. "I dunno if I can take it."

The group entered the guest hall and all got comfortable, as to prepare Neji for a lot of explanations. Tenten had come down to join them, so things wouldn't be too difficult to repeat.

"So you are the group from the alternate dimension that Naruto told us about. Interesting." Neji said, sipping his tea. "What I find unique is how you and Tenten aren't a couple, Neji."

"Ah that, well, Tenten and I were more like best friends while we were genin. It was Haku that really enticed me." K. Neji replied.

"That's only because you were just as quiet and stoic as I was back then!" K. Haku said. "But I will say, you do know how to melt an Ice Princess' heart."

"I see. But one more thing, why do you have your hair down Tenten? I always thought you preferred to keep it up during combat." asked Neji. "That isn't like you to have changed like that."

"Well...maybe I should show you why. Actually I think we all need to show you why." K. Tenten told him. "They are friends anyway."

"She does have a point. Alright everyone, drop the genjutsu." Akane ordered, as everyone dispelled their genjutsu in a puff of smoke.

"Genjutsu? But why couldn't my Byakugan see it?" Neji said to himself as the smoke cleared to reveal everyone now in their true forms.

"This is why I have my hair down. If I kept it in buns, then no one could see my ears." K. Tenten explained while she played with her tail. "And yes this is real. I am a nekomata hanyou."

Tenten looked carefully at her hanyou opposite, and couldn't believe it herself! She was staring at a teenage catgirl reflection of her own image. Neji on the other hand took one good look, then turned to his own Tenten, "Tenten dear, have you ever thought about wearing your hair down?"

"Neji Hyuuga, if you are getting ideas of me with cat ears...wait, never mind! I shouldn't have even said anything!" Tenten said as she saw a nice grin on her husband's face.

"I do happen to know a jutsu that will let you have them. It's not too hard. I think Akane-chan taught the Kitsune Disguise Jutsu to Naruto and Hinata." Yugito said, getting a sudden decline from Tenten.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Boy that was fun! Hey Arashi-sama, got any tips for your 'son' so to speak?" Naruto said proudly.

"My boy, I have much to teach you before I go." Arashi said, patting Naruto on the shoulder while getting a stern look from Akane. "WHAT!! It's just a father/son heart to heart talk???"

"Yeah right. Well to make things to the point Neji, you're basically looking at the Kyuubi, Nibi, and Shichibi all in one room, plus you're seeing all of our kids. Hope that's not too much of a shock." Akane explained.

"Not at all. We see Hima-chan all the time with her ears and tail, and she's just a cutie to have around." Tenten said, while sipping her tea. "Now what am I gonna do with you Neji Hyuuga? I swear you really have been hanging around Naruto way too much!"

"I say the same thing time and time again!" K. Haku added, getting a laugh from Tenten.

"Well we don't want to stay too long, Hinata's home waiting for me, and I'm sure everyone can't wait to see Minato. Make sure to stop by on Christmas Day, ok?" Naruto said, as the group got ready to take their leave.

"Of course. We'll bring the baby by as well. Take care my friend." Neji said with a firm handshake.

"You know, before we go, maybe we should spar. It would be interesting to see the Juuken at its best." K. Neji proposed. "Plus it's always nice to see just how far one's skills have improved."

"Never better said. Even I look forward to a match like that." Neji smiled at the thought of facing himself in combat, someone of the same caliber.

"Give it up! And you can keep dreaming about the cat ears!" Tenten said as everyone else left.

"Oh but I intend to." Neji replied and smirked as he walked off to the dojo.

Next stop would have been the Yamanaka Flower shop, but Naruto could tell his guests looked tired, so they all decided to go to his house instead. Hinata was already busy running around with making sure everything was perfect for the guests. She was lucky that Sakura, Sasuke, and Haru showed up. Of course the big thing was how Sasuke's reaction would be to coming face to face with Itachi. Everyone kept telling him that it wasn't the same person, so there was no need for him to feel angered. Sasuke agreed to give it a try, but he said it would be difficult.

"Mommy!!! We're home! Guess who's with us!!!!!" Himawari screamed as she went inside.

"Well if it isn't my other self, so to speak." Keisei said as she greeted the group. "This time it's our turn. Welcome to our humble home."

"Keisei-chan, we are honored to be in your wonderful home." Akane said with a bow. "But enough of that stuff, because you know that's not our style! Now where's Minato! I wanna see that gorgeous little bundle!!!"

"He's upstairs sleep. He'll be awake in an hour or so." Hinata said. "Why don't we get all of you guys situated and comfortable." She started leading everyone to the guest rooms when she did a quick double take. "Hey wait, when did Tenten let her hair down?"

"Long story. Don't worry, I'll explain it all to you." K. Tenten said to her. "Come on Kyoji-kun, quit dragging around."

"Hinata, are they here yet!" Sakura called out from the parlor.

"Yeah, come on in and meet everyone. And bring Haru-kun too!" Hinata replied.

"Well now, things really do change after two years! You guys look amazing!" Sakura said, entering the main hall. "Come on Haru-kun, come say hi to some old friends."

"Hi everyone." Haru quietly said from behind his mother's leg.

"Haru-kun, come see! Auntie Sumi came!" Himawari said as she dragged Haru from behind Sakura. "See! There's Auntie Sumi, Great Auntie 'Kane, Auntie Haku, Auntie Hinata, Cousin 'Kemi-chan, and Auntie Nabi!"

"Look at him! Isn't he so handsome! He looks just like his dad!" K. Hinata said when she saw K. Sakura kneel down before Haru.

"Hey Haru. Remember me?" K. Sakura asked, getting a solid stare from Haru. All of a sudden he took off behind Sakura's leg. "I guess he doesn't remember me." K Sakura said a little disappointed.

"Give him a little time. It's been so long since he's seen you, and I guess seeing a slightly younger version of his mom is a little freaky." Sakura said as she ruffled Haru's hair chicken shaped hair.

"Well he better not be afraid of me! Where's my absolutely adorable grandson!" Mikoto said, sneaking up behind Haru. She swept him off the ground and started ticking him, easily getting a laugh out of him. "There we go, no more feeling scared."  
"Heh, guess that's what a grandmother does for her grandkids. Gotta love that magic they have." said Sasuke as he joined the group. "Good to see you again Mikoto..."

"Sasuke Uchiha if you call me that I swear I will ground you for a month!" Mikoto snapped, easily getting the entire room quiet.

"Uh...sorry...Oka-san????" Sasuke said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Now is that so hard! Now come here and hug your mother." Mikoto said, returning to a motherly attitude. Sasuke knew there was one woman in the world that he could lose a fight against...now there was a second from another dimension he couldn't beat. "Sasuke-kun, Shiori-chan, Itachi-kun, come say hi."

"Here we go. Gotta remember, he's good. He's not the same Itachi." Sasuke kept thinking to himself.

"I could tell you have doubts." Itachi said, getting a slight nod from Sasuke. "It's ok. It must be very difficult seeing me standing here."

"A little, but I know about you Itachi. In your world, you stopped a coup against Konoha and have been a spy against Akatsuki and Orochimaru. The hardest part was just meeting you, but I assure you...I'll be ok. It's good to see you though...to see the man that I wish my brother was." Sasuke said.

"Well, if we're following Oka-san's rules, then I am the man your brother is." Itachi said, holding out his hand in brotherhood.

"Thank you, my brother. It's good to have you home." Sasuke replied, firmly shaking Itachi's hand, before Itachi pulled him in for a hug.

"Now that's how I like to see my boys. Your father would be so proud." Mikoto said.

"Look are we gonna stand around here, or are we gonna do something!" Natsumi whined. "We're on vacation, so we need to be having fun!"

"Fun??? We could play Brawl? Oh wait you guys don't have Wii's in your dimension. No use in playing complete novices."

"Brawl?? What the heck is that? Something like Jounin Clash: Generation Zero?" asked K. Naruto. He figured his counterpart was talking about a video game, but had no idea since they had been playing the new Play Server 4 that the family got a few months back."

"Dunno what you're talking about. But we can play around with that later. You know...we could go raid Ichiraku's for a while." Naruto said with a nod. "I figure Teuchi could use the business."

"Naruto please! You'll give the poor man a heart attack from all the money he'll get! It's bad enough there's you and your counterpart, but with all the other guys here?" Hinata said, hoping to keep him out of trouble.

"Alright, alright! We could just go out to the dojo and spar for a while. Nothing wrong with some good training." said Naruto, getting an evil grin from his counterpart. "Uh, what's that for dude?"

"You got the best of us last time, but there's some new tricks up our sleeves. Hey Sasuke, think we should take our skills into Overdrive?" K. Naruto said, hoping to get some serious payback.

"Oh yeah! I like how you're thinking! This is gonna be a blast!" K. Sasuke added. "Sorry girls, looks like you're gonna have to join us."

"Do we have to?" Shiori complained. "I mean we're on vacation!"

"Naruto!!! Come on, it was bad enough in the practice sessions! Why do you have to do this now?" whined Natsumi. It was obvious that the last few times the boys had worked on their Overdrive power, it left the girls just as drained.

"Hey Naruto, you guys do have a hot spring here, right?" K. Sasuke asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "Good, then when we're done, make sure that the water is really hot. Natsumi and Shiori are gonna need it."

"Hot spring!" Natsumi suddenly perked up a bit.

"Well at least they're being nice with that." Shiori replied, thinking the hot water would be good.

"Ok, if you boys are gonna do that, do it outside! That much will blow up the dojo and the house!" Akane commanded. "Hinata dear, you might wanna have some healing cream ready for these four."

"Akane-chan, have those two really progressed that far?" Keisei asked, wondering just what the duo had planned.

"Keisei-chan, when those two teamed up with Kasumi and Hinata to face off against Kakashi, they put themselves under the same conditions they were in when they were first genin…and they still beat Kakashi!!" Akane said, getting a shocked reaction from Keisei, Sakura, and Hinata. "You are going to be in for a show!"

"Oh dear!" Keisei said to herself.

Not even two hours had passed and the ego was already flying! But when you're talking about Naruto and Sasuke, what can you expect!

"Alright, hope you two have been training." K. Naruto said. "You might have gotten the best of us the first time, but this time, it's different."

"Yeah yeah. We'll see." Naruto replied while he tried to get a good look at what he was up against. "And so you know, I won't even use the Master Sword either. But don't waste time. We want you to hit us with the hardest thing you got right off the bat!"

"Ok, but we warned you." K. Sasuke said, smiling at his best friend and brother. "Kasumi-chan, did you bring any capsules?"

"Here you go. Just be careful ok." Kasumi said, giving K. Naruto and K. Sasuke each of the three Kitsune Capsules.

"Oh yeah, time to really unleash!" K. Naruto said, downing the capsules. "Hey one thing, when we get done with this, you two better fuse and throw that attack at us again. We got something you'll love to face off against!"

"These guys must be crazy Naruto! We whooped 'em last time, so what makes them think they can win this time?" Sasuke said, looking unaffected.

"I dunno, but they'll be in casts for the holidays." Naruto said as he saw the duo begin to summon their chakra...and it was a huge amount too! "Whoa, that's a lot of chakra!"

"That's eight tails worth of kitsune chakra! Trust us, we have a ton to use!' K. Naruto said, starting to form a Rasengan. The kicker was when he formed the second Rasengan in his other hand.

"Two Rasengans? Oh please! The Odama Rasengan won't be able to do anything!" Naruto scoffed. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Oh…I intend to!" K. Naruto smiled as the two Rasengans changed to a bright green color, forming two spiraling shuriken. "This time, I don't even need to be in Bankai form for this one!"

"Two Rasen-shurikens! What in the world!" Sasuke said in shock. "Naruto, since when could he…"

"Hey Sasuke, better keep your eye on me! You have your own worries to deal with! Now let's see how you handle the blood of Uchiha! SHINSEI MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" said K. Sasuke as he took his bloodline to its ultimate level. "You do happen to know this little technique, don't you?"

"Amaterasu…you make me laugh." Sasuke said, revealing his own Mangekyo. "Alright, let's do this!"

While all the ego was flaring around, everyone else was on the sidelines wondering just how much more idiotic those four could get.

"Why do I get the feeling this place is going to become Ground Zero in a few minutes?" Kasumi said as the two continued to charge their jutsu.

"Because this is Naruto and Sasuke we're talking about. It doesn't matter if they're from different dimensions, they're both idiots!" Sakura added. "Besides, it's good they decided to do this now and get it out of their systems."

"Speaking of systems, Kasumi-chan, just what did you give your Naruto and Sasuke anyway?" Keisei asked, wondering what some capsules could do.

"Those were Kitsune Capsules. Over the two years that Hina-chan and I spent training, we studied Kitsune Alchemy. We were able to create three capsules that can enhance a person's chakra in three ways." Kasumi replied.

"The first is to amplify the strength of the chakra, making it nearly 10 times stronger. With that capsule, even a simple D-rank attack jutsu would have the power of an A or even S-rank jutsu. The second capsule works with the body to use the naturally produced waste from cells in order to produce more chakra." K. Hinata explained. "This would essentially give someone infinite chakra for a period of time."

"The third capsule actually enhances a person's chakra control by 10 times. This would push their control to near perfection and would literally turn them into Sakura or Tsunade-sama for a bit." Kasumi continued the explanation. "So pretty much right now, our Naruto and Sasuke are like two hyper powered clones of Tsunade-sama, with infinite chakra, and insanely powerful jutsu."

"So what you're saying is…" Keisei said in shock of the explanation.

"Your Naruto and Sasuke are in big trouble if they go easy!" K. Haku replied.

"Alright Naruto, see how you like this!" K. Naruto screamed while charging with Rasengan in hand. "I hope you're ready for Hinata-chan to baby you for a while, because you're gonna need it!"

"The same goes for you!" Naruto roared. "Deal with this! FUUTON: RASENGAN!"

"DUAL RASEN-SHURIKEN!" K. Naruto yelled, as he slammed both of his attacks into Naruto's Rasengan. The two collided, but K. Naruto had the advantage. Forcing everything he had into the jutsu, it exploded into the huge dome of slicing wind, which in turn split into multiple slashing spheres of wind. As for Sasuke and K. Sasuke…

"AMATERASU!" the two Uchiha called out as they released their ultimate bloodline ninjutsu. Two black burning fireballs roared at each other, releasing an insane amount of heat as they collided.

"I told you, you need to do better than that Sas…what the hell!" Sasuke said as he saw his fireball being overtaken by his counterpart. "When did you…"

"This is what I've been doing since we last met! Now for part two! AMATERASU: DRAGON FORM!" K. Sasuke screamed, unleashing another wave of black flame, but in the shape of a dragon, ripping through the previous attack. Sasuke tried his hardest to avoid, but was consumed in the flame.

"Hey Sasuke, you know they're faking it in there. Why do they wait around like that?" asked K. Naruto as he saw his brother rub his eyes.

"Maybe they were slacking off and going easy?" K. Sasuke replied with a shrug. "I dunno. I still feel like they haven't given us their all."

"You do know when we unleash it, we're probably gonna be out cold for a while. Wanna run over and give Hina-chan and Kasumi-chan an early present?" K. Naruto said.

"Sure. The light show should be dying down in a bit so we got time." K. Sasuke replied as he and K. Naruto walked over, kissed their fiancées, and stood by to wait for the other Naruto and Sasuke.

"So why are you two over here again?" asked Kasumi as she fiddled with one of K. Sasuke's tails.

"We figure those two are probably kicking themselves for holding back, so we're letting them have a little space." K. Sasuke said. "Hopefully we didn't overdo it too much."

The wind and fire finally died down, revealing two heavily beaten and worn shinobi. Both couldn't believe just what happened, and knew that they really messed up.

"Sasuke, I think we really might have let our egos get the best of us." Naruto said as he tore some loose strands of cloth from his sleeves. "Maybe we should have gone full power."

"I don't get it! Two years ago, we totally obliterated those guys! We didn't even have to fuse, and we could still toy around with them." Sasuke replied, rubbing some ash from his face. "You don't think family life has made us slow, do you?"

"No way! The thought of losing my family from outside village threats keeps me going everyday. But still, they must have done some very heavy training to get this far. Still, you and I are the best there is, and it's time we show them who runs things around here." Naruto said, feeling a new fire burn inside him.

"Are you two done yet? We want to end this so we can go eat!" K. Naruto yelled. "I'm craving some good ramen, you know!"

"And like we said, make sure the hot spring is really hot for Natsumi and Shiori! We owe it to them!" K. Sasuke added.

"Very well! Sasuke!" Naruto said, sliding into position.

"Right with you!" Sasuke did the same and moved into a mirrored position.

"FU….SION….HA!" the two said, moving in perfect sync to complete the Fusion Dance. In a bright explosion, Naruto and Sasuke were no more, but now stood the fused form known as Saruto.

"You wanted this, well you have it!" Saruto said in a fused voice. "Now what are you going to bring!"

"First thing's first. You guys haven't gotten to see the entire group transform, so we wanna do that first, ok." K. Naruto asked. "That is ok with you, isn't it?"

"Actually, we don't mind. Go ahead." Saruto replied as he took a seat on the grass.

"Ok, who wants to do the call out?" Kasumi asked. "Wait! I know! Hey Hima-chan, come here for a minute."

"What is it Auntie Sumi?" Himawari asked as Kasumi kneeled down to her level.

"I need you to do something for me ok. When I wink at you, I want you to yell 'Illumina Knights, Transform' as loud as you can, ok. Can you do that for me?" Kasumi asked.

"Uh huh! I can do that!" Himawari nodded. "I'll do a really good job!"

"I knew I could count on you Hima-chan!" Kasumi said as she got back to her feet. "Let's line up, shall we?"

"I always love doing this. Seriously Kasumi-chan, we need to make a video or something. I bet you could add a ton of special effects to it too." K. Haku said. "We should look into that when we get back home."

"That's not a bad idea. Hey make sure Sakura-chan and Akemi-chan aren't in the back. They gotta be seen too." Kasumi replied as K. Sakura and Akemi moved in line with the others. "We all set?"

"Ready here nee-chan!" Akemi said.

"We're all good on this end." K. Ino added.

"Then it's all up to one person." Kasumi said as she winked at Himawari. "Do it Hima-chan!"

"Ok! ILLUMINA KNIGHTS, TRANSFORM!!" Himawari yelled the best she could. "Did I do good Auntie Sumi?"

"You bet you did! You heard her team! Go for it!" Kasumi ordered.

"ILLUMINA ARMOR ACTIVATION!" K. Sakura called out.

"LIGHT ARMOR ACTIVATION!" Akemi said while activating her own armor.

"LIGHT/SHADOW/WIND/WATER/FIRE/ICE/LIGHTNING/GRAVITY/EARTH/WOOD PRISM ACTIVATION!" screamed the 10 knights as all of them activated their powers.

"I still say we gotta get something like that." Saruto thought to himself. "It just gets better every time I see it."

"Unbelievable. So this is what they all look like in Illumina Form." Keisei thought to herself. "I must say, they all look very noble."

"These kids. Always wanting to show out." Akane said. "But something doesn't feel right."

"You felt it too nee-chan?" Mai asked. "It seems like something is disrupting the flow of energy of their powers."

"I feel it too. Could it be something serious?" Even Yugito could feel the strange fluctuation as well.

"Maybe it could just be this dimension. But we should be ok. I doubt the kids will need their power after this." Akane said as the battle demonstration continued.

"Ok, since we're in our good clothes now, I say we finish this." K. Naruto said. "Shall we Sasuke?"

"But of course brother." K. Sasuke replied. "You ready over there?"

"You mean ready to kick your butt!" Saruto said with a laugh.

"You know you said that last time, and it didn't look like it was that way." K. Naruto scratched his head. "Maybe you weren't really focused."

"Ok, you want maximum power; I'll show you maximum power! I owned your Bankai forms last time, and I'll do it again this time." Saruto was starting to feel heated.

"That's fine. But see, we're not going to use our Bankai forms." K. Sasuke said.

"You're not?" Saruto asked.

"They're not?" Hinata, Sakura, and Keisei all asked as well.

"Nope. We're taking this fight to a brand new level." K. Naruto said, drawing out his power.

"This is all brand new, and let's just say…it was enough for Naruto over here to defeat the Yonbi." K. Sasuke added.

"He defeated a Bijuu!! By himself!" Keisei was shocked at this news. She couldn't believe that in two years they had progressed this far. "Akane, is he right?"

"He's right. Naruto did take out my little brother by himself. And the fact that he and Sasuke can do this, well…the two could probably take out Ichibi, who's even more powerful than Yonbi." Akane nodded.

"Hey, don't forget me! I can do it too!" K. Tenten whined, feeling a little left out.

"I'm sorry kitten. We didn't mean to forget about you." Yugito said, giving K. Tenten a scratch behind her ears, which caused the neko girl to let out a low purr.

"So can only Naruto, Tenten, and Sasuke go to this new level?" Hinata asked. "Or can everyone else do it?"

"Right now it's just those three, but all of us will be able to soon." K. Haku said. "Just be careful and watch for flying Narutos."

K. Naruto and K. Sasuke had already gone into Bankai while Saruto was back summoning more energy for his attack. He was still wondering just what those two had planned, especially with this new level of power they had.

"Alright Saruto, time for you to see the power that stopped a Bijuu in its tracks!" K. Naruto said as he summoned the last of his power.

"This time, we'll make sure we're the ones that win this match!" K. Sasuke said, reaching his peak as well. "Now you'll see what a fully powered Illumina Knight can do!"

"Bring it!" Saruto said, awaiting the new duo.

"It's brought! WIND OVERDRIVE!" K. Naruto exploded in energy, glowing in a green aura.

"FIRE OVERDRIVE!" K. Sasuke did the same thing, but now was in a red aura while standing on two small puddles of pure magma.

"This is our new level of power, known as the Overdrive Form. In this state our power is a level of complete control. Wind and Fire now bend to our whim." K. Naruto said as he used his wind to move the clouds themselves and shape them into whatever form he wished.

"This is the power we used to defeat a Bijuu, and it is with this power that we plan to destroy Akatsuki and protect our brethren." K. Sasuke said, leaving more magma footprints while he walked around.

"Very well, I look forward to defeating this power and proving I am the better once and for all!" Saruto said as he took to the skies and charged his attack. "I hope you're ready for humiliation. KAO-KEN!!!!"

"I hope you're ready to eat your words!" K. Naruto replied as the winds grew even more violent.

"Take this! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" Saruto screamed, unleashing a massive energy wave.

"Feel the raging wind! OMEGA CYCLONE!" With a flick of his wrist, K. Naruto drew in the winds and created his massive cyclone. The winds were so strong that Saruto couldn't pierce it without putting in more power.

"We're not done yet!" K. Sasuke slammed his hands into the ground, and pulled out the molten earth, creating a mini volcano. "Burn in the flames of the Phoenix! PHOENIX MAGMA BAZOOKA!" K. Sasuke shot out a huge magma wave, combining with Naruto's Omega Cyclone to form a pure molten magma twister.

"I don't believe this! How can those two have gotten that much power! The sheer force is unbelievable!" Saruto struggled to push more and more energy into his attack. "I'm not going to let them get the best of me! I WILL WIN!" With his battle cry, he unleashed every ounce of energy in his body, amplifying his attack over 10 times. K. Naruto and K. Sasuke could feel the added energy, and they weren't planning to back down either.

"This match is ours!" K. Naruto screamed as he and K. Sasuke forced their remaining power into the magma cyclone. With all the power colliding, it began to overload and exploded, causing the three duelists to feel a massive backlash effect. It sent K. Naruto and K. Sasuke crashing through the forest, while Saruto landed extremely hard into the ground. The hit was so bad, it caused Saruto to defuse, and even caused Natsumi and Shiori to separate from K. Naruto and K. Sasuke.

"Holy cow!" Sakura screamed as she ran over to her husband in the crater. "Sasuke, say something!"

"I guess…they weren't…kidding." Sasuke let out a small laugh. "Just be thankful…Naruto…didn't try…to pull out…the Spirit bomb. I don't…think I've been…hit that hard since…you were pregnant with…Haru."

"You're lucky I don't hit you again! What is it with you two and your egos?" Sakura said. "I swear, it's all battle with you boys."

"Sakura, talking to them about fighting is like talking to a brick wall." Hinata replied as she arrived at the crater. "They were idiots the last time they did this, and they're idiots this time. But maybe this knocked some sense into them."

"Doubt it. Since when have Naruto and Sasuke EVER had common sense when it came to fighting?" Sakura said while she dragged her husband out of the crater. "Well, let's get these yahoos back to the house."

Now with the OTHER Naruto and Sasuke…

"Least they proved how powerful the Overdrive Forms really are." Kasumi said, while she picked up K. Sasuke off the ground. "Hina-chan, do you think we can make a Kitsune Capsule to make these two smarter?"

"Ok, you're asking me this and you're the smart one? I don't think Alchemy affects brain development." K. Hinata laughed while she brushed some debris from K. Naruto's face. "Although I do feel bad for Natsu-chan and Shiori-chan. I bet those two are really hurting right now."

"They'll be ok. Naruto promised them a really good soak in the hot springs," said Itachi while carrying the unconscious Shiori. "But since all this is over, maybe now we can relax."

"Yeah, seeing all of this ego flying around give me a headache." K. Haku rubbed her head in a slight twitch. "And that goes double for you Neji!"

K. Neji took a step back, "Not saying a word."

While the idiots were out cold, everyone else decided to take some time to enjoy the town with their other halves. The two Choujis were at the Barbeque hut enjoying an endless supply of beef while the two Inos were wrapped up in Shinbou, keeping him fed, happy and smelling clean, considering he has a pooping streak that put Himawari's old record to shame. As for Neji, well K. Neji met back up for a good round of sparring that was a little more refined than the chaos that the Naruto/Sasuke bunch, while K. Haku and Tenten just sighed at how weird the two could be. Akemi, K. Hanabi, K. Tenten, and Riyu just spent the day playing with Himawari, while Kyoji just decided to be a lazy cat.

But one member of this huge troupe was coming to face a very difficult task…Haru Uchiha decided it was time he found out what was going on with the other Sakura. Haru walked up to his other mother slowly trying to figure out why there are two moms. But Sakura beat him to the punch.

"Come here Haru." Sakura said before picking him up and holding him in front of K. Sakura. "Now say hello to the other me. She isn't going to bite."

"H-h-h-hello." Haru said quietly. The little guy was in such confusion, wondering just what he was in for. Apparently his mother said it was ok, but when you're face to face with another person that looks just like your mom…well for a 3 year old, it is kinda scary.

"You know something Haru-kun, someone told me that there's something that helps you feel better when you're not around someone you're familiar with." K. Sakura said as Sakura set Haru down. She kneeled down to his level and could tell he was trembling, so she just held out her hand. "I want you to put your hand in mine, and just trust me ok."

Haru was very hesitant as he thought K. Sakura would do something to hurt him, but Sakura looked down and just nodded. Slowly he set his hand into K. Sakura's when she placed her other hand over his. "Are…are you gonna hurt me?"

"Nope. But I am going to do this," She focused a light blue chakra in her palms, doing something only known to the Haruno Clan. Her own eyes began to glow bright blue, as did Haru's. Within seconds the two were now in a merged mindscape.

"Haruno Persona Bonding…works every time." Sakura said as she watched the duo.

(K. Sakura and Haru's merged mindscape)

Haru stood in a large field, taking notice of the cherry blossom petals flying in the wind. He remembered this place since it was a special place that only he and his mom would go to whenever he was scared. Since he was there, he tried looking for Sakura, but instead had another visitor.

"It's your safe spot isn't it? A place where only you and your mom can come, right?" K. Sakura asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Uh huh. Mommy brings me here whenever I'm really scared. When I'm in here, I know that nothing bad can hurt me." Haru looked up at K. Sakura and could not only see that she wasn't going to harm him, but he could feel it as well.

"You feel it don't you? Only one person gives that aura off." K. Sakura said as she saw Haru begin to smile.

"I do! You're the nice lady I met a long time ago with Mommy! You took care of me just like she did!" Haru was feeling more and more confident with each moment around K. Sakura. To be in his safe haven with her was just like he was there with Sakura. "I remember you now!!"

"So you're not scared of me anymore?" she asked. Haru shook his head no, and ran into her arms willingly.

"You're warm like Mommy! I don't need to be scared!" Haru embraced her with all his might, knowing that he was in good hands. "But if you're not Mommy, who are you?"

"You can call me Auntie Sakura if that's ok with you?" she rustled her hands through his hair, getting another smile out of him.

"Ok Auntie Sakura." Haru tightened his embrace once more.

(End merged mindscape)

"Have a nice trip, you two?" Sakura asked as the other two came back to reality.

"Sure did Mommy! Auntie Sakura was there with me!" Haru said confidently. "She's not scary at all! She's warm just like you!"

"Then that's all that matters." Sakura dropped down to his level and began to tickle him. "And if I know better, Auntie Sakura is gonna help me do this!"

"Got that right! You won't get away from us!" K. Sakura jumped in as well. The two had Haru on the floor in tears from all the tickling they put him through. Haru on the other hand just kept laughing, knowing that K. Sakura was there for him just like his mother.

A couple of hours later after the idiots finally came to their senses, and after Natsumi and Shiori had a very long soak in the hot springs, everyone was enjoying the party that Keisei and Hinata planned for everyone. Everything was going well until a power surge struck, knocking the power out over the entire Uzumaki household.

"This is perfect! How can the power go out! Hinata, I thought we had that backup generator!" yelled Naruto as he looked for some flashlights.

"We did before you blew it up while trying to fix it with that lightning jutsu last time!" Hinata replied as she found some candles.

"Uh, you know we could just use Neji's Lightning energy and power the house?" K. Naruto suggested. "That shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

"Right...and then when he overloads everything and blows up the house, what will you say to that?" Natsumi retorted. She was still sore from earlier today, and still mad at K. Naruto for putting her through all of that. "Honestly Naruto, do you want to get us blown up AGAIN!"

"Hey why don't we just wait till the lights come back on normally. There's lots to do when the power is out." Kasumi suggested. "I mean I used to come up with things to do with my friends all the time back in my old world."

"You know something, Kasumi? We've known you for a little over 10 years now and you've never told us about your life in your old world." K. Tenten said. "So since we have nothing better to do...spill it!"

"Yeah, I'm your best friend and you've never even told me either!" K. Hinata added, getting agreement from everyone else.

"Oh, I guess it never crossed my mind. But it's all boring. You guys don't wanna sit through all of this." Kasumi said, hoping she wouldn't have to say anything.

"Look Kasumi, we know you were originally from this world, and that Akane-sama sent your parents to that other world before you were born. What we want to know is what happened before you came back home!" Natsumi said. "Tell us about your friends back home too."

"Alright, it's a long story so I guess everyone should get comfortable." Kasumi replied, taking a seat on the couch, with Himawari jumping up in her lap to sit next to her.

"I guess you want to hear my story too, huh?" Kasumi asked Hima.

"Uh –huh." Himawari said while nodding.

"I guess I should start at the time I first got my powers. My story starts in a city called Tokyo."

(Huge Flashback!!!!!)

Another day had gone by as 15 year old Kasumi Mitsumiko left Taiyo High School to head to her part time job at Fusaki Technologies. Ever since she had left the orphanage she lived in, she had lived on her own since she was 13. Her orphanage had gotten her a furnished apartment to live in, and helped her get settled when she stared high school. Even though she had tested at a freshman grade level when she was only 12, she was able to take a special test that would allow her to enter high school with her normal age group. So for the time being, she spent her time hanging around at Fusaki Tech, the place her dad worked before he and her mother were killed. Today however would be a day that would change her life forever.

"Kasumi-chan!! Wait up!!!" yelled a girl in the distance that turned out to be Kasumi's best friend Hikari "Kari" Kamiya.

"Kari-chan, I thought you had club meeting after school today?" asked Kasumi as her friend caught her breath.

"Got cancelled. So where are you headed? Wanna go to the arcade for a while? You know they did put that new mix of Dance Dance Revolution in!" Kari said in excitement. "I can't wait to play the new songs!"

"I can't. They need me at FusaTech. They have some new products they want me to help test." Kasumi replied in a down tone.

Kari just stared with her hands on her hips. "Geez Kasumi, all you ever do is school and work! You're 15! You should be out having fun, meeting boys, enjoying life! I mean that's what my mom..." That was when she saw Kasumi's expression go downhill. "Kasumi-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!"

Kasumi knew Kari was sincere, especially since Kari had a family to go home to, while she spent her nights alone. "It's ok Kari-chan. I'm used to it. Been that way for 15 years."

"Yeah, but at least you have me and the group." Kari tried her best to cheer her friend up. "Hey, after you get done, why don't you come stay over at my house tonight? Since we don't have school tomorrow, I'm sure my mom will be ok with it."

"That works…I guess." Kasumi said with a little doubt. "Does your mom still make those rice balls that I really like?"

"You bet she does. I'll see if she can make some for you. Well I gotta fly! I'll bring the guys over to pick you up later! 5:00 right?" Kari said as she ran towards the subway station.

"Yeah, just come to the front gate. They'll let you in." Kasumi yelled out. "See you later Kari-chan!" She watched as her friend faded in the distance. "At least there are some things that bring a person peace in this world."

Speaking of peace that was not something often seen. For the past two years, the entire world was in a state of war. A separatist group known as OMEGA (Organization for Malicious Engagement and General Anarchy) had declared war on the entire world, trying to vie for control of the entire planet. The five major countries of the world, Japan, the USA, Great Britain, France, and Russia, known as the Alpha Alliance, were doing their best to stop OMEGA anywhere it showed up, but lately their efforts were declining. It seems OMEGA had gotten control of a new prototype energy source, and was using it to fuel their plans, putting the world in even more danger. Little did Kasumi know, that her involvement with FusaTech would not only cause her and her friends to be involved in the biggest war of all time, but it would completely change her life forever.

As Kasumi got to her workstation, she kept looking at all the accolades and awards that had been awarded to her parents, Minato and Kushina Mitsumiko. She always wondered just what kind of people they were, but all she had to go on were the stories told about them. There were never any pictures archived, so Kasumi never got to see what her parents looked like.

"Ugh, more educational software? I swear I hate doing testing like this. You know, I really think Sho gets a laugh with all of this." Kasumi said to herself as she looked over the files on her workstation. "Guess it's more homework." She put on her lab coat and slowly made her way to the testing lab...for more boring tests.

Two hours later...

"Now why is it we've never come here to visit Kasumi in the first place?" asked Kyosuke Kagami, age 16. "I mean it's really something that she works for the top research country in Japan!"

"Kyo-kun, do you really think she'd want us to come here? They probably have her bored to death in there." replied Megumi Hayashibara, age 14. "For all we know, they're probably doing brain surgery or something on her!"

"Megumi-chan, are you a complete airhead? Why would the company that Kasumi-chan's parents worked for do some weird experiments on her?" Kari asked while she pressed the button on the intercom. "Honestly, the poor girl does what she can to get by. It's hard enough she lives alone."

The others just looked around at the large building, one taking the most notice, namely Hayato Tenken, age 17, and oldest of the group. "Look, we should just assume that all she does here is help in the testing department."

"Yeah right! I still agree with Kyo, I say she's being put through some sort of weird alien testing!" Shinji Kagami, age 16 and Kyosuke's twin brother, said in an eerie voice. "We gotta bust her out of here! That or see if she can hook us up."

"Ok Megumi-chan is paranoid, and you two are idiots." Kari said as the guard opened the gate. "Let's just go pick up Kasumi-chan and go to my place."

The five teens made their way through the halls, following the directions given to them to the testing area, where Kasumi was frustratingly taking another test.

"Hey brain kid! Take a break!" Kari yelled, getting Kasumi's attention.

"Thank Kami for friends!" Kasumi thought to herself as she ran out to meet her group. "You guys are early."

"Yeah, well, we figure you could use the company. So what do they have you doing anyway?" asked Kari as the group looked around.

"She's being mind probed! I knew it!" Shinji yelled when he saw the tests she was taking. "I told you this place is brainwashing her!"

"I wish. It's just more learning software I'm testing. It's supposed to help you focus and stuff like that." Kasumi replied with a sigh. "Basically it's boredom on a computer screen."

"Oh well, why don't you take off early and we'll go grab something to eat?" Megumi smiled cheerfully. Besides, I got the ok to stay at Kari's tonight so we can have a sleepover!"

Well, we're really not getting anywhere with this testing. I'll see if Prof. Yamamoto will let me go early." she replied as she took off her coat. "His office is this way."

"Lead the way Kasumi." Hayato nodded in agreement.

Thing were going fine as they all headed for Professor Jushiro Yamamoto's office. He was the head professor and the one that worked closely with Kasumi's parents until their death. He was also the one that got Kasumi the part time job at FusaTech. Even though she had known him for only two years, Kasumi looked up to Prof. Yamamoto as a father figure, since he had no children of his own.

"Prof. Yama, can I come in?" she asked as she opened the door to his office.

"Ah Kasumi, I thought you'd still be in the testing lab right now." Prof. Yamamoto said with inquiry. "Was there a problem?"

"Uh, not really. My friends just showed up early, and they wanted to know if I could leave early today. I mean I can come in and stay late tomorrow to make up the extra work!" Kasumi pleaded.

"Kasumi, now you know how I feel about you not keeping up with your work." said the professor while he removed his glasses. "I'm afraid if you leave I'll just have to give you a more difficult task later."

"Hey now, give her a break! She's only trying to have fun sometime! All you old guys know is work, work, work!" Kari blurted out before everyone held her back, trying to get her to shut up.

"So that's the infamous Kari Kamiya I've heard about?" Prof. Yamamoto walked over to the group for introductions. "Kasumi's told me a lot about you. And if I'm correct, the other girl is Megumi Hayashibara, the taller boy is Hayato Tenken, and the twins are Shinji and Kyosuke Kagami."

"Wow, he's good for someone that's doing probing research on you Kasumi." Kyosuke said, causing Kasumi to feel a little embarrassment.

"Probing research? I didn't know testing some learning software was probing research." The professor let out a chuckle as he went back to his desk. "It's fine with me if you want to leave early today Kasumi. I can tell you haven't been into your work much lately. Go on and have a good time."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, if that's ok." Kasumi replied, happy to know she could leave.

"Take care..." Prof. Yamamoto was about to go back to his paperwork, when they heard a huge explosion outside the building. All of them rushed to the window to take a look and see what was going on. "This just had to happen today of all days!"

"Professor, what's going on? What's that large pod outside?" Megumi got a good look and saw a large drop pod outside.

"That belongs to OMEGA. Chances are it contains a platoon of their enhanced genetic soldiers. Why would they want..." Prof. Yamamoto asked himself, when he realized exactly what they would want! "The Legacy!"

"What Legacy? Seriously, what's going on here?" Kasumi was even more questionable as to what was going on.

"There is no time. I need you six to come with me." Prof. Yamamoto went over to his desk and pressed a hidden button underneath. The bookshelf in his desk slid back to reveal a secret elevator. "We have no time. We need to get you six out there ready to fight."

"Wait a minute, hold on! We can't go out and fight OMEGA!" Kari exclaimed in a state of fear. "We're just in high school! We'd be killed!"

"Not if you have our equipment. Now come on!" The professor herded the teens into the elevator, and took his ID card and swiped it, revealing a thumb pad. After pressing it and entering a sequence of buttons on the elevator, the group started to descend. What confused them was that the lights only showed the basement as the bottom floor, but when they passed that and kept going, it got more suspicious.

"Quickly, follow me." Prof. Yamamoto led them down a hidden corridor to what looked to be an underground command center.

"Holy cow! I knew this was some kind of conspiracy! This is like that place in America, Area 51!" Kyosuke was excited to say the least.

"I bet they have aliens here too. They gotta!" Shinji agreed while he tried to check out the area.

"Professor, what's going on? What are we doing here?" asked Kasumi.

"I had hoped to never reveal this to you, but we've been keeping you here for a reason Kasumi. You see we've been monitoring you to see if you were capable of leading your team." Prof. Yamamoto explained as he led the group into another lab. "The real reason you were given the job here was in the event that we could deploy your team against OMEGA, should the need arise."

"I...don't understand what you're saying? Who's this team I'm supposed to be leading?" Kasumi was even more confused.

"Look behind you." Prof. Yamamoto said as she only saw her five friends. "This is your new team. Actually they're your team for a reason. Each one of your friends possesses the attribute needed to support you."

"So we're some kind of team that is supposed to stop the most notorious terrorist organization in the world?" Kari frantically said. "Dude, you're crazy!"

"Tell me that after you start throwing tornados, and then we'll see who's crazy." Dr. Yamamoto said as he took out a large briefcase. "But what I have in here is what you need to begin this mission. You see, this was all started 15 years ago when Kasumi's father, Minato Mitsumiko was researching these." He opened the briefcase to reveal six gemstones, along with what looked to be...

"Holy crap we're friggin Super Sentai!!!" Shinji said in excitement. "This is unreal! I cannot believe we are Sentai!!"

"Shinji, you're not Super Sentai. That's just a TV show. This is real." said the professor. "Now as I was saying, Minato had discovered that these gemstones contained a unique element of nature, namely the prime elements of Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, and the elements of Light and Shadow. He planned to use these gems to help bring the world into a new golden age in what is called The Illumina Legacy. Unfortunately, he was killed before his dream could come to fruition."

"So what's that got to do with us?" asked Megumi. "Besides, how can you be sure we're gonna go through with this?"

"That choice is yours. But to answer your other question, the reason why you were chosen is because we noticed each of you had a certain affinity to the gemstones. We've studied each of you, and have determined that you are the only thing that can stop OMEGA." Prof. Yamamoto explained as he started to hand out the transformers. "Shinji, we determined you have a rock hard spirit...and a rock hard head to match. This is why the Earth Gem has chosen you."

"Sweet!!! I bet I get to pound boulders and have rock armor and stuff!" Shinji said in excitement.

"Kyosuke, your will burns hotter than the flames of the sun. This is why you are chosen to wield the Fire Gem." explained the Professor as he continued to hand out the transformers. "Megumi, you were shown to be as peaceful and as graceful as a stream, yet you could be as fierce as a raging tsunami. This is why you are the wielder of the Gem of Water."

"Dude, I am so gonna light up the barbeque! Wonder if this new power is good for shrimp kebabs!" Kyosuke laughed as he put his transformers on. Megumi just looked over at him and confirmed that he, along with his brother, were complete idiots.

"Megumi-chan, I know exactly what you're thinking, and yes they are idiots." Kari said as she got her transformer. "So, when you said I'd be throwing tornadoes, I take it my power is Wind?"

"Precisely Kari. Your spirit is one with the ever changing winds. To move carefree, yet with much power," replied the professor. "As for the final elements. Hayato, you shall possess the element of Shadow, and Kasumi shall wield Light. As two opposing elements, you are like yin and yang, bringing balance and harmony to the team."

"I still think this is absolutely crazy! But if it's what my father wanted, well I guess I can't argue." Kasumi looked around and could see everyone was a little uneasy, especially knowing they were all about to go out and take on OMEGA. "What's your idea on this Hayato-kun?"

"I believe we were given a gift. It is our destiny to protect this world, and we now have the ability to do so. All of us believe in you Kasumi, and we know you will do wonderful." Hayato said with trust. "Professor, what is our next step."

"If you notice, your transformers have two matching poles. In order to activate your power, you must say your element, followed by 'Illumina Activation', and your transformation will be complete." Prof. Yamamoto explained while he was entering commands on a console. "Now get in the elevator, and get out there!"

"But what do we do then?" asked Kasumi while she and the others entered the elevator. "They're armed super soldiers!"

Prof. Yamamoto smiled with confidence. "That may be true, but they've yet to face the power of the Illumina Knights."

The elevator rose to the surface where the six teens stood face to face with an entire platoon of OMEGA soldiers. It was now time for the world to witness the one thing that would bring an end to the war once and for all.

"So Kasumi-chan, any idea what the heck we're supposed to do?" Kari said nervously. "I mean we're just a bunch of high school kids against the most dangerous terrorist organization in the world!"

"Uh, well…hey Shinji, you got any ideas?" Kasumi herself was just as nervous, especially since she had been instated as team leader. "You're the one that said we're like Super Sentai, so what do we do?"

"Rookies! Isn't it obvious? First we gotta stare down the enemy, then tell them they have no chance to win. Then we transform, kick their butts and go home." Shinji replied with a nod. "Then next episode we do it all again!"

Everyone looked at Shinji like he was nuts, except for Kyosuke who was in full agreement with his brother. "Bro, that is so sweet! Those guys are completely screwed!"

"Ok save the small talk! Let's just get this over with so I can go to Kari's house for some of her mom's rice balls!" Megumi told the boys.

"Guess I'll start. Here goes something…LIGHT ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Kasumi led off.

"SHADOW ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Hayato followed next.

EARTH/WIND/FIRE/WATER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Shinji, Kari, Kyosuke, and Megumi all said as well, activating their powers for the first time.

"Ok, all the negativity aside, I gotta say, I am absolutely CUTE!!!!!" Megumi squealed in her new outfit. "Kari-chan, you and Kasumi-chan are the same way!"

"Enough about the looks! I'm ready to open up the grill!" Kyosuke said in excitement.

"What did we get ourselves into!" Kasumi said to herself as the six teens entered battle for the first time.

(End Flashback)

"You know, Megumi sounds just like the kind of person Ino is." Tenten said with a laugh.

"Hey! I did not act like that! Well at least not in front of everyone else. I waited until I got back home to scream in joy." K. Ino retaliated to save face. Needless to say everyone was laughing at her about it.

"Well did you win that fight?" asked K. Naruto. "I mean to go up against a ton of super soldiers?"

"Naruto-kun, if she and her friends lost, do you really think she'd be sitting here telling us about it!" Natsumi slapped him in the head, hoping to knock some sense into K. Naruto, but it was a lost cause.

"Haha, she totally slapped you man!" Naruto laughed before Natsumi got him as well.

"And you're just as bad as he is!! Honestly I'm embarrassed sometimes to know that I'm technically you two." Natsumi sighed in grief. "Oh hey, what's that scent? There's more kitsune here?"

"Karin-chan and the trio probably just got here." Keisei said. "Karin-chan, we're in the living room."

"Hey what happened to the lights? Did Naruto blow a fuse or something again?" Karin said while she dragged in some bags. Of course after seeing everyone she suddenly did a double take and dropped everything. "K-k-k-kyuubi-kouhi!" She immediately bowed in respect of her queen, though her sudden stop caused a little bit of a pile up.

"Yeesh Karin, move your tails! This stuff is heavy!" Kimiko whined as she bumped in to Karin. "Why'd you stop all of a…sudden?"

"To think, this is who I entrusted the training of the Seventh Princess to." Akane said in false disappointment. "I expected more out of you two. Now Kimiko, where are your brothers?"

"Hey Naruto, you said to get double the instant stuff, right?" said Kohaku as he and Kitoichi followed inside. This caused Hinata to shoot Naruto a sharp look while he tried to cover his tracks. "Honestly, I don't see how you can eat all this stuff." When he entered the living room, everyone just stopped and stared. "Ok why is Karin and Kimiko on the floor and why do I smell the scents of like 10 kitsune in here?"

"Kohaku, you idiot! It's the royal family! They're here!" Kimiko tried to flag him down but with it being dark, even with their advanced vision, Kohaku wasn't the sharpest when it came to focusing.

"Royal…family?!?!" Kohaku's eyes grew wide as he saw all the kitsune staring at him with grins on their faces.

"This guy is supposed to be teaching our baby sister Kitsune Taijutsu? He's a seven-tail and I could probably kick his butt!" Akemi huffed out. "Disgraceful I tell you."

"Now where's Kitoichi. I know he's around here somewhere." Akane said, sniffing the air for his scent. "So he's hiding huh? Well not for long!" Placing her hand on the ground she summoned the worrisome kitsune to her presence. "Kitoichi, did you really think you could hide from me?"

"I…I…I…forgive me Kyuubi-kouhi! I overheard you speak to Kimiko before I came in and when you said you were disappointed in us, I ran and hid!" Kitoichi dropped to his knees, pleading for forgiveness. "Do not be upset with us!"

Akane looked down at the four kitsune with a stern gaze, "Works every single time."

"Akane-chan, do you have to be so mischievous?" asked Mai. "You had the four of them scared out of their wits!"

"I know that. Besides, when you're the queen, you get to have fun whenever you want." Akane said as she helped Karin and Kimiko off the floor. "Now let's get all these groceries put up and then Kasumi-chan can continue her story."

"Sure thing Kyuubi-kouhi!" Kimiko replied as she quickly got her bags.

"Ok before we continue, there's no need to address me so formally. I am your former queen." Akane said in a friendly tone.

"But you were our first queen, and we will never forget it," said Karin. "We'll never see you as any other person."

"Oh alright, I always did have some of the most stubborn kits in the world." Akane said.

"Speaking of stubborn, I think a certain stubborn blonde has some explaining to do about the ramen?" Hinata said with a stern voice. "You know I try to make a nice dinner every night."

"Well yeah, you do sweetheart. But can't a guy have a small snack every now and then?" Naruto protested in his defense, but Hinata wasn't buying it.

"Naruto, 10 bags of Instant Ramen is NOT a small snack." Hinata sighed as she went upstairs.

"I meant individually!!! Come on, even you enjoy the Shrimp Ramen I get, and there is a big chunk of Shrimp here!!" Naruto said covering his behind.

"Whatever, I'm going to get Minato. He's probably awake and hungry by now," she replied from the top of the stairs.

"Kohaku, take all the ramen and seal it in this scroll. I'll make sure you get extra helpings of teriyaki next time Hinata cooks it." Naruto quickly gave the kitsune a scroll. "Just don't let her see you seal it."

"Not a problem man." Kohaku said before rubbing his palms. "Oh yeah, extra teriyaki!"

"Why is it that boys always think with their stomachs?" Sakura asked, pondering the eternal question.

"I dunno, but it does explain why they're all empty headed." K. Haku answered.

"HEY!" all the guys in the room said in rebuttal. "We do NOT think with our stomachs!"

"Except for Chouji." Shikamaru threw in that last little comment, but neither of the Choujis said anything. They just kept munching while Hinata came down with the newest addition to the family.

"Well you wanted to see him, so here he is. He looks just like his dad in almost every way." Hinata said, carrying in her soon to be 1 year old and handed him to K. Hinata.

Minato opened his eyes and saw his alternative dimensional mother and reached up to her.

"Wow…he's so small. He's about as big as Himawari was when we met her." K. Hinata shifted her hold on Minato and nestled him onto her bosom, which was quite comfortable for Minato.

"Aaahh." Minato sighed in contentment, while K. Hinata blushed a little.

"It's like looking into the future." K. Hinata said while looking at Minato, who had a fuzzy outline from K. Hinata's POV.

"He's gonna be strong when he's older." Akane said. "Naruto was that adorable when he was that age and he's deadly now."

"Heh, that's my boy. You better be careful Sasuke, he may give Haru a run for his money." Naruto said quite confident with his statement.

"Yeah right. Haru's already shown hints of Sakura's control. Just a few days ago, we were playing around and he actually hit me hard enough to leave a bruise on my arm!" Sasuke replied.

"The little guy is getting that strong?! And if he has his mother's temper, well…I feel bad for his enemies." Naruto laughed until he felt two fists in his face.

"WE DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!!!!" yelled the Sakuras as they let Naruto have it. Haru just sat on Mikoto's lap, staring in awe.

"Always remember Haru-kun, never upset your mother." Mikoto said. Haru just silently nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review. NeoKenshin and I will post part 2 Christmas Eve.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 63

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

2008 Holiday Special: The Origin of Kasumi: Part 2

To recap, Team Illumina had traveled to the alternate dimension where Naruto, his wife Hinata, his two kids Himawari and Minato, and his mother Keisei lived. After an insane battle demo that had Naruto and Sasuke thinking that they should never underestimate an opponent, ever…the group went back in to enjoy a nice holiday party. However, the power went out and that left the bunch bored with nothing to do. So Kasumi finally gave in and started telling the story of how she first got her Illumina Power and how her life was before she came to Konoha. While she was telling the story, Haku and Mika arrived to meet the group, and was quite surprised to see everyone here for the holidays. After catching her up, Kasumi told more of her story and was about to get into another part when Sakura noticed something extremely strange…

"Ok this has really been bothering me…but why is Haku sucking her thumb?" asked Sakura when she saw K. Haku slurping away. The moment she asked that question, a red flag shot up.

"Thumb, I wasn't sucking my thumb." K. Haku quickly pulled her thumb out of her mouth and hid her hands behind her back. "I just had my chin resting on my hands while I was listening to Kasumi-chan."

"No you weren't! I clearly saw it! You were sucking on your thumb!" Sakura said, getting a groan out of five of the girls, while the rest of the group had a huge grin on their face.

"Thanks a lot Haku-chan! You just had to let this get out!" K. Sakura groaned, knowing full well just what was going to happen.

"Kasumi-chan, do you mind if we tell our friends a little side story before we get back into your story?" asked Akane as she pulled out a large photo album. "I think they all should hear this one."

"Oh come on Akane-sama! Do you have to do that! I mean it was bad enough when Sasuke…" K. Sakura started babbling, but K. Sasuke easily got her quiet by putting a pacifier in her mouth. That really caused some heads to roll.

"Ino, did I ever thank you for telling me how to get her to calm down?" he asked. K. Ino just looked over and started laughing her head off.

"Time for embarrassment city." Kasumi said, taking out her stuffed Sasuke plushy. "At least I have Sasuke-chan to keep me safe."

"Guys, what in the world is going on?" Naruto asked, very confused at what happened.

"Take a look at this album and you'll see." Akane said, opening it up to show off all the pictures. Everyone started looking when Sakura had the first reaction.

"Is that Sasuke…and ME?????" she was fairly surprised when she saw the picture of K. Sasuke changing a baby K. Sakura.

Sasuke took a look at the picture and agreed, "Yep, those cheeks are yours dear. Still as cute as ever I might add."

"How did that happen to you guys?" Haku was laughing when she saw the pictures of her counterpart and K. Neji.

"About a month ago, Kasumi, Haku, Sakura, Tenten, and I were working on a Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion for Tsunade-sama." K. Hinata explained. "Everything was going fine, but we forgot to put a sealing reagent into the formula."

"We thought that the potion wasn't working right, so we added our own chakra to give it a jumpstart. Unfortunately that made it blow up." K. Haku continued the explanation. "The five of us got doused with the stuff and next thing we know…we're in diapers."

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru just looked at each other for a bit, then started busting out laughing.

"Dude, you had to change diapers for a week!! That is hilarious!" Naruto was cracking up at the whole thing. "Hey was it as bad as the time you guys ended up having to change Hima-chan and started screaming for your lives?"

"It was NOT that bad. Hina-chan was a good little girl, weren't you?" K. Naruto asked of his fiancée.

K. Hinata nodded responsively, "Uh-huh. I was Nawuto's special wittle pwincess!" She soon realized just how she said it, and smacked herself in the head. That immediately caused her older self to start laughing as well.

"I wouldn't laugh too much Hinata-chan, especially once Naruto knows just what can put you to sleep in an instant." K. Naruto said with a smirk, causing Hinata to have a second thought, while Naruto was ready to get the info in a heartbeat.

"Dude are you serious! There is one thing that can do that!" Naruto was surprised since he thought all she needed was her husband to do that. 'Quite well I might add.' Naruto mentally added.

"Yeah, it's Pi….." K. Naruto began, but Hinata instantly put her hand over his mouth and whispered something in his ear.

"If it's what I think it is, for the love of Kami do not tell him!" she was hoping he'd keep quiet, and luckily for her…he did.

"Sakura, as for what you're seeing, after the girls returned back to normal, they suffered a few side effects from the potion. Hinata still does her 'little girl' voice around Naruto, and apparently from what Hiashi told me, she'll leave the kitchen a mess just to get a hold of some cinnamon buns, then she plays the innocent girl bit to get out of trouble. Kasumi will occasionally be very picky at dinner, and uses her Sasuke plushy when she wants to feel protected." Akane began to explain.

"And don't forget the occasional mega burp that's louder than Chouji on a good day." K. Sasuke added, getting a heavy blush from Kasumi.

"Sasuke-chan!!!!" she pulled her plushy closer to her to try and protect herself from more embarrassment.

Akane continued with her explanation, "Haku will sometimes suck her thumb, and there have been nights when she does sleep with a security blanket. Sakura has had one or two eating binges, and if she starts getting frantic, you can calm her down with a pacifier, and Tenten…"

"Neko-chan has never been a problem, since all you have to do is pull out this catnip mouse, and she's perfectly tame." Kyoji said while K. Tenten was batting a catnip mouse.

"Akane-chan, this is unbelievable! So the boys ended up playing 'dad' for a week and you got to enjoy grandkids?" Keisei asked while she looked at more pictures.

"Honestly it was one of the best weeks we ever had." Akane replied. "You know…maybe Naruto and Sasuke should see what our boys went through."

"But we already have kids Akane-sama. I think we could handle that kind of a situation." Sasuke answered, with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"That may be true, but you two have never dealt with a hyper Hinata and Sakura, unlike our two." Akane held up a small vial containing a green liquid. "Our boys know just what those two can get into, and if I'm right, Hinata would have you running all over Konoha like a madman Naruto."

"No way! She actually brought the stuff!" K. Naruto said in excitement. "Oh man, you guys are in for a load!"

Sakura and Hinata just looked at each other, wondering just what was in store for them. "You're really not planning on using that potion on us…are you???" asked Sakura.

"I wouldn't THINK of something like that." Akane said sarcastically as she secretly handed the vial to Keisei.

"Yeah, she wouldn't but there's nothing that's stopping Keisei-sama!" K. Sasuke secretly whispered to K. Naruto.

"I still say Hinata wouldn't be a problem at all. If she's anything like K. Hinata, she'll be a perfect little princess." Naruto said confidently.

"Sakura would be the same way. We could handle that job easily." Sasuke boasted. "We're two of the best dads in the universe."

K. Naruto and K. Sasuke figured they'd take the duo up on their challenge. Pouring two cups of tea, K. Naruto asked for the vial of the potion. "Oka-san, how much of the potion do you add for just 1-2 hours of the effect?" K. Naruto asked as he got a hold of the vial.

"Just one drop. That would have Hinata and Sakura as 3 year olds for that long. Just enough time to see what Naruto and Sasuke could do." Akane instructed. "Any more and the girls would either be younger, or would stay at a reduced age for a longer period of time."

"Alright. Well boys, if you're that good, put up, or shut up!" K. Naruto added one drop of the Rejuvenation potion to the two cups of tea, then pushed them in front of Hinata and Sakura. The four stared at the cups, nervously wondering just what was about to go on, when Naruto had a light bulb click in his head.

"Wait a minute! These two would be a piece of cake to handle! Hinata was a quiet type when she was little, and Sakura was a shy little wallflower!" Naruto suddenly remembered how things used to be. "We'd be able to handle this no problem at all!"

"Naruto, I hate to say this...but you're completely wrong. See the potion the girls were exposed to didn't have a sealing reagent, that's why it caused an unstable effect on them, regressing them not only physically, but mentally too. So they did act like they were when they were infants the first time." Akane said, getting a grim look from Naruto and Sasuke. "Since I've added the sealing reagent, the full mental effect is nullified. The girls would act the age that they were regressed to, but mentally they would retain everything they know now, and could unconsciously bring forth traits of it."

"That means if we expose Hinata to cinnamon rolls, and you kept them from her...oh you'd feel the fury of a 3 year old with the chance to bust out some Jounin level skills and some Juuken style wrath!" K. Naruto said, causing Naruto's look to slowly change.

"And Sakura...oh if you though that little punch Naruto got earlier was bad, just think of what would happen if she had a temper tantrum with her super strength!" K. Sasuke added in. Naruto and Sasuke's overconfidence suddenly dropped, especially when they saw two evil smiles coming from their wives.

"You know Hinata...I think it would be fun to torment the boys for a little bit." Sakura was slowly reaching for one of the teacups. "Maybe this will get them to cool their egos for a bit."

"True, and I still need to figure out something about punishing Naruto for that extra instant ramen I said NOT to get." Hinata was doing the same while Naruto and Sasuke were getting nervous.

"Now Hinata, you wouldn't want to do something rash. I mean what about Hima-chan? How would she react to seeing her mother younger than her?" Naruto asked, hoping to stop his wife.

"Naruto's right Sakura. What about Haru? It could really shock him you know!" Sasuke could feel the tension building.

"Hima-chan, what would you say if you got to have Mommy as one of your friends for an hour or so and you got to drive Daddy crazy?" Hinata asked, getting a big grin out of Himawari. "And what if she had ears and tails like you too!"

"Really Mommy! That would be a lot of fun! We can play with Cousin 'Kemi-chan and Kitty Cousin Riyu too!" Himawari cheered, happy to know she might have another friend.

"And Haru, ever wanted to see what Mommy would look like if she was your age? We can make Daddy play with both of us too! And I'm sure Grammy Mikoto would have something special for us too." Sakura said, causing Haru to start getting curious.

"Haru-kun, won't that be fun! Our mommies are gonna be just like us for a little while!" Himawari was getting ecstatic. The fact that Hinata gave her full permission to drive Naruto crazy was the start, but now her mom would be helping her as well? How much more fun could you give a four year old, with two tails to boot!!!!

Naruto was feeling more tension by the minute! He didn't want to admit it, but sometimes Himawari could be a handful, but to have Hinata added to the mix, especially when he didn't know just what she could be capable of? "Hinata, seriously, do you really want to do this? I mean it's ok, I can lay off ramen for a day. Just don't do this to me, please!!"

Hinata couldn't believe this. A day, one freaking day? He actually had the nerve to say he'd stop eating ramen for one day, just so he didn't have to go through another challenge that he actually feared he might lose. Well, this time, Naruto Uzumaki was going to take that challenge, or eat his words trying! She flashed a glance at Sakura and knew exactly what needed to be done. "One day huh? You know something..." she said slowly.

"What...what is it?" Naruto nervously asked.

"One day's not good enough!" Hinata rapidly flashed through some familiar hand seals before touching her own forehead and Sakura's head as well. "KITSUNE DISGUISE JUTSU!" Instantly she and Sakura now had a set of ears and a tail each. Almost faster than Naruto and Sasuke could blink, the two grabbed the cups of tea with the potion and downed them instantly.

"NO!!!!!!" screamed Naruto and Sasuke, as they watched one of the most shocking things in their married lives.

"Let the challenge begin!" K. Naruto said while K. Sasuke was on the floor cracking up laughing.

The moment Sakura and Hinata finished the potion their transformation was instant. POOF The next thing everyone knew, the two ladies of the Uzumaki and Uchiha families were now....

"KAWAII!!!!!!" screamed every single girl in the room when they saw the now 3 year old Hinata and Sakura.

"So Naruto...now who's cuter? Hinata or Himawari?" Kasumi asked as Naruto tried his hardest to pull his jaw off the floor, and keeping himself from thinking he JUST became a cradle robber.

Himawari walked over to her mother, who was now a year younger than she was. "Mommy??" she asked, staring deep into Hinata's pale eyes.

"Mommy? I don't see a mommy. My name's Hinata. What's yours?" asked the new chibi Hinata.

"I'm Hima. You wanna be friends?" asked the sunflower princess.

"Uh-huh." Hinata nodded her head in agreement, getting a smile out of Himawari. "Hey you got tails!"

"Yup. I'm a kitsune. Grammy told me that I'm part fox." Himawari replied. "You got one too!"

"So…I'm a kitsune too?" Hinata said curiously.

"You sure are. And you know something, I hear someone has cinnamon buns for you." K. Naruto whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.

"Cinnabuns!!! YAY!!" Hinata cheered in excitement. To hear someone had her favorite food of all time had her excited.

"Yep, and he has them for you too!" K. Naruto pointed to his counterpart, causing Naruto to slightly freeze. The look in his eyes said 'That's right. Time to see just what you can do.'

"And Hima-chan, he also has pineapple for you too!" K. Sasuke whispered to the sunflower princess. Oh when she heard that magic word, Naruto knew he was in BIG trouble.

"I hate you guys." Naruto said before he got tackled by both Hinata and Himawari.

"Come on daddy! Me and Hinata want pineapple and cinnamon buns!" Himawari said as she pounced up and down.

"Cinnabuns, cinnabuns!" Hinata cheered constantly.

Naruto slowly got himself to his feet, "Alright you two, come on. I'll get you something in the kitchen." He led the two girls to the kitchen in the hopes of keeping them under control. As for Sasuke....

"Daddy...mommy's a fox now." Haru said as he pointed at Sakura. She was just staring around, getting a good look at her surroundings when she caught on to everyone staring at her. Almost instantly she took off running behind Mikoto, scared out of her wits!

"You're right Haru...she is. Too bad that's now how I wanted to picture it." Sasuke groaned. "Might as well get her and see what she wants to do...that's if we can get her to quit hiding."

"You know, I thought Sakura would have been the same loudmouth forehead girl like normal! Who would have thought she'd go back to her wallflower stage." Ino chuckled.

"Now now, be nice. This is probably just a rush for her." Mikoto said, hoping to get Sakura calm. She did have an idea of what to do though. "Haru-kun, can you come here for a second."

"Uh ok." Haru said, heading to his grandmother.

"Keisei-chan, Akane-chan, can you take Sakura for me for a minute?" The two Kyuubi nodded and had gotten Sakura to come to them. When she saw the two kitsune, she felt a little less nervous, simply because she thought she was a kitsune as well from the jutsu. But she still hid behind the two from everyone.

"Grammy Mikoto, is mommy ok?" asked Haru.

"She's fine Haru-kun, right now she's just a little scared of everything that's going on. She probably sees everyone else as something that might hurt her, but I have a way you can change all that." Mikoto started to explain. The little Uchiha paid careful attention to what she was saying. "Here's what you need to do. You need to..." she began to whisper something in his ear, getting a nod out of him. Haru had his mind made up and was ready. "So if you do that, she'll be ok. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay Grammy Miko." Haru said, moving over to where Akane and Keisei were. He took a deep breath and faced everyone in the room, "Alright stop staring at her head! Sure the forehead is huge but that means a big…uh… BRAIN…that's it. STOP STARING!!!!! She's my friend and no meanie is gonna stare at her!!!!"

Boy that threw every single person for a loop! Haru Uchiha, known to be somewhat of a wallflower himself, actually stood up to an entire room full of people like he was the Hokage himself or herself currently. Of course they all saw Mikoto's smile and knew it was for Sakura. What really got them was how he walked over and introduced himself!

"Those big meanies won't stare at you anymore, ok." Sakura was still trembling slightly, but when she heard Haru, she started coming out of her shell. "It's ok. I won't let them do anything to you."

"Thank you...I guess." Sakura said slowly. "But...who are you?"

"My name is Haru. Wanna be friends?" he held out his hand for her own, hoping to draw her out.

"My name is Sakura." she took hold of his hand, and somehow, the two unconsciously entered a Haruno Persona Bond. That instantly caused Sakura to loosen up and feel a lot better.

"That name is pretty. Like your ears." Haru's compliment really turned it on. Sakura was already blushing!

"Thank you. And thanks for protecting me." Sakura smiled, knowing she was now with a really good friend.

"Hey, my mommy said that my daddy was gonna play with us. Wanna do something?" Haru said, causing Sasuke to groan again.

"Ok." Sakura said happily as the two went over to Sasuke.

"Come on, let's find something to do." Sasuke grumbled as he led the two in the kitchen. "Maybe we can help Naruto in the kitchen."

"Miki-chan, just what did you tell him to do?" Akane asked, wondering how Haru would just stand up to everyone like that.

"Oh that's a trait that all Uchiha males possess." Mikoto said, causing K. Sasuke and Itachi to become intrigued. "Sasuke-kun, don't tell me you forgot about that already?"

"Uh, what did I do?" he asked.

"All you Uchiha males have a thing for showing off a small trace of bold ego. I just told Haru to walk up to everyone and act like he was stronger than the Hokage, and that if he did that Sakura would feel better." Mikoto said. "Sasuke did the same thing when he was 3 years old."

"I did?" K. Sasuke asked.

"He did?" said Itachi and Shiori.

"Of course. See we had gone to Kiri to visit some old friends of the Uchiha. They had a little girl that was just as shy as Sakura was. Well, I told Sasuke to stand up to myself and Fugaku, and say that he would protect her from anyone that scared her. Needless to say, she came out of her shell in an instant!" Mikoto was already laughing at the reactions on everyone's faces. "Seriously, he hammed that up so badly! Sasuke was standing in front of us with his chest all huffed out, trying to look all buff!"

Both Sasuke's had fish faces and twitching eyes.

"Sasuke-chan...don't quit your day job." Kasumi patted him on the back, cracking up herself.

"Wow, I didn't know I did that. But I do kinda remember that girl. I forget what her name started with." K. Sasuke said in thought. "I do know she threw a mean snowball."

"Sasuke-kun, what if I told you I remember who she was. And what if I told you, she's closer to you than you think." Mikoto said, suddenly silencing the whole room.

"Oka-san, what are you talking about?" K. Sasuke said. "You still remember her?"

"Well it just came to me. I hadn't really thought much about this, until now." Mikoto said, her attitude changing suddenly. "And I do want to apologize to her as well."

"Apologize to who Mikoto-sama?" K. Haku asked, when she saw Mikoto stare straight at her.

"To you. Yes Haku, you were the girl that Sasuke did that for. Chances are due to all the things that happened to you while you were growing up, you had probably forgot that memory." Mikoto said, definitely getting a shock out of the kitsune girl. "See Fugaku was very good friends with your mother. In his early days as a shinobi, the two met while he was on a mission. Your mother had been injured and Fugaku helped her back to Kiri. From then on they had always kept correspondance."

"But if you knew about me, then why didn't you come find me after my mother was killed!" Haku whined. "Why didn't you keep me from living a life of a missing nin!"

"Haku, believe me, if Fugaku or I had known about what happened to you, we would have brought you to Konoha in a heartbeat!" Mikoto said, hoping to keep her from getting angry. "Unfortunately a few months after we left Kiri, that's when tension started rising between Konoha and Kiri, and we couldn't even come close to getting in."

"Haku, she's right. I was in constant talks trying to prevent any type of war from breaking out between our two villages at that time." Arashi added in. "When Kiri had sworn in the new Mizukage, he didn't like the peace between our villages and it just got worse from there."

"Well, at least I know it wasn't your fault Mikoto-sama." Haku said. "But at least I know now that I could have had a different life back then."

"True, but if you did, do you think that you would be the person you are now?" Mikoto asked. "For all we know, if you had come to Konoha, you might have ended up engaged to Sasuke instead of dating Neji." That definitely threw a needle in Kasumi's haystack!

"Oh so you'll go and act like a total ham for my sister, but not for me?" Kasumi complained. "And that line, 'she threw a mean snowball', what was that all about!"

"I was 3 years old Kasumi-chan! I didn't even know you existed yet! And you were in the dimension with Pockey, good stuff though, what was I supposed to do!" K. Sasuke tried his best to cover his shame, but it didn't seem to work. That's when K. Haku really threw a curve ball into the mix.

"Sasuke-kun..." she said coyly while twirling one of her tails. "Thank you for being so nice to me back then." She started batting her eyes, definitely causing some heated emotion.

"Uh, well I..uh..." K. Sasuke started sweating from the heat. But Kasumi was another thing.

"Oh no she is not! I swear I am going to kill her!" Kasumi thought to herself. "This is just great! My fiancé is a total ham, and my sister is making him worse!"

"Always knew you were a lover boy Sasuke." K. Naruto joked about. "Now you're wooing my other sister!"

"Hey now, it's just something that happened way back." K. Sasuke replied with a grin. "No big."

"But I should reward you properly. And I want to do that now." K. Haku said, reaching up and giving him a small peck on the cheek. That definitely put the nail in the coffin!

"Oka-san..." Kasumi said as calmly as she could.

"Yes Kasumi-chan?" Akane asked, knowing what Kasumi was probably going to do.

"I wanted to tell you...that the Uzumaki clan will be returning home with one less member...because I'M ABOUT TO KILL HAKU!!!!! she screamed in rage.

"Nya! You're just jealous because Sasuke-kun was my big strong hero when we were little." K. Haku stuck her tongue out, definitely adding some gas to the fire!

"Run...NOW!" Kasumi said in a omnipotent voice as she was just about to dash after her sister when K. Sasuke stepped in. "Sasuke-chan....if you don't let go of my tail right now..."

"Sorry sweetie, can't let you kill your sister now. It is the holidays." K. Sasuke said, starting to tickle the very tip of one specific tail, instantly causing Kasumi to drop to the ground.

"Oh Kami you don't know just how mad I am at you right now, but whatever you do, PLEASE don't stop! That feels sooooo good!" Kasumi said as a wave of sheer pleasure washed over her rage, causing Kasumi to twitch in ecstasy (clean ecstacy) in the fetal position. "I swear Sasuke Uchiha, when we get home I'm not going out with you for a weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Yeah that always gets her." K. Sasuke said as he continued to tickle her tail. "Well, time to make sure she doesn't kill anyone else." With that, he touched the very tip of her tail with a little bit of heat added. That was the ONE thing he knew would have Kasumi in a pile of wet hot noodles...short of more intimate measures.

"Don't even try that one!" she quickly pulled her tail out of his hands, trying to compose herself. "You know that's the one thing that will drive me absolutely batty!"

"So no killing your sister?" K. Haku asked as she helped Kasumi off the floor.

"Not till we get home at least." Kasumi said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Ok ok! We've suffered through the baby embarrassment, Naruto and Sasuke are being driven insane by their kids, K. Haku's already set her death wish, and I wanna hear more of Kasumi-chan's story!" Akemi complained. "It's bad enough I gotta be here without Maru-kun."

"Hmm, good thing. Otou-san, how many ANBU do you have watching him?" asked K. Naruto.

"Probably not enough! I'll have to double their efforts!" Arashi nodded.

"OTOU-SAN!!!!" Akemi screamed in embarrassment. "Why do I get this treatment and Kasumi and Haku didn't!!! You only embarrassed her on the first date! I can't even go to the ice cream shop without being watched! What's so bad about ice cream! I mean I've only kissed him twice in the past 4 months!"

"Hmm, so we're going to have to cut off his lips." Arashi said. "That should take care of that problem."

"Might need to have the tongue removed too. No telling if he's tried using that as well." K. Naruto added in his trademark manga thinking pose, getting a few groans from the girls of the bunch.

"It was on the cheek you big dorks!!! Oka-san, will you please tell them to leave my boyfriend alone!" Akemi whined. "It's not fair that I get picked on like this!"

"Naru-chan, be nice now. You should be happy that Akemi-chan has such a nice boyfriend. I hear the boy she's dating takes after you anyway." K. Hinata said, hoping to give Akemi a little bit of solace. "He's a promising shinobi, and very dedicated to his village, his friends, and his girlfriend."

"You're just trying to help get me and Otou-san off her case again, aren't you Hina-chan?" K. Naruto mumbled.

"Just go with it, the poor girl goes through enough! Besides, if you do, I may give you an early Christmas present." K. Hinata replied.

K. Naruto couldn't go wrong with that."Hey Otou-san, let's go easy on this guy. I heard he's not that bad, and ya know, Akemi-chan should be able to take him if he tries anything. I mean she is a Kitsune Princess, and an Uzumaki, and we all know that no one pushes an Uzumaki woman around and gets away with it."

"You're right Naruto." Arashi agreed. "Well munchkin, I didn't wanna do this, but I might as well give you an early present." He pulled a small scroll from his cloak and handed it to her.

"Arashi, being generous already? I'm surprised." Mai said.

"What, is this a decree saying I can't date till I'm 16 or something?" Akemi said as she opened the scroll. To her surprise it was much different. "Why didn't I see this coming!"

"I'm your father, I can keep stuff like this hidden." Arashi replied.

"What did it say Akemi-chan?" K. Sakura asked.

"It said that due to circumstances beyond his control...namely Oka-san, Auntie Mai, and Auntie Yugito, I now have full immunity from any ANBU spying on me while I go out with Konohamaru-kun. I also can't be picked on anymore by Naruto-nii-san either, but he can still do the over-protective big brother thing every once in a while." Akemi said, feeling much better. "So now I can have fun like a normal girl."

"WHY COULDN'T WE GET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!" Kasumi and K. Haku blurted out.

"You never asked?" Arashi said dumbly, causing everyone to groan after hitting the floor.

"Let's just get to the next part of Kasumi-chan's story." K. Ino said, hoping to quell the insanity.

(Flashback)

It had been about 10 months since Japan revealed their newest weapon against OMEGA, namely the Illumina Knights. The scales were greatly tipped now that the Alpha Alliance had this new firepower against the terrorist organization. This also meant the 6 teenagers were rarely without action, as they were in constant training. All had undergone extreme martial arts training and were all certified 2nd degree Black Belts in Tae Kwon Do. Kasumi and Kyosuke did constant training in hacking computer systems and technology. Kari and Megumi were focusing in covert espionage and spy tactics, while Hayato and Shinji studied demolition control. They were even inducted as officers in the Japanese Military, so that was another thing going for them. Luckily being an Illumina Knight had ONE perk...travel.

"Finally! We actually get to enjoy some fun in the sun!!!!" Kari was stretched out in a beach chair, basking in the sun.

Recently the team had come to America and was on patrol, helping to eradicate remnants of OMEGA. Their most recent destination was Miami, Florida. They had gotten wind of some OMEGA activity and was sent to assist the US Military.

"Honestly Kari-chan, I couldn't agree with you more!" Megumi replied. She was stretched out on a beach towel while Hayato was rubbing sunscreen on her back. "All this training has really worn me out. I mean how much fun was it to spend my birthday stuck in an airplane?"

"At least you didn't spend it alone. We were all there to enjoy it with you." Hayato commented. "But I do agree, this relaxation is not only good for the body, but for the mind as well. Though we should stay vigilant, as our work is not done."

"Got that right. Hey bookworm! Take a break for crying out loud!" Kari yelled. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the rest, but Kasumi was on her laptop working away.

"I can't! I have to go over these plans for that base we located in Germany. If our intel is correct, that may be where they are housing the Fusion Core. I can't just sit back and let OMEGA get away with this." Kasumi said, typing away.

This of course had Kari even more upset. Ever since they all became Illumina Knights, everyone would take what little free time they had and actually enjoyed it, but Kasumi...nooooo that girl stayed working even if she was taking a nap! This time it didn't matter if it made Kasumi completely angry, Kari decided that Kasumi Mitsumiko would enjoy a day off for the first time in her teenage life!

"Shinji, Kyo, come here for a bit." Kari flagged the two down after they just came out of the surf.

"What's up Kari-chan?" asked Shinji. Kari whispered her plan to the duo and the two were in agreement. First up, stage one.

"Kari-chan! What's the deal! I have a lot of important work to do!" Kasumi said in frustration after Kari closed her laptop and took it from her.

"Oh you have a lot of work alright, a lot of work getting some fun in the sun! Get her boys!" Kari commanded as Shinji and Kyosuke grabbed a hold of Kasumi.

"Hey, cut it out! Seriously, I have way too much work!" Kasumi struggled her hardest, but that wasn't going to work.

"Kasumi, your job today is a very difficult one." Kyosuke started.

"You are hereby ordered to play in the sand, do some surfing, make a sandcastle, whatever! And you're going to start by getting in the ocean!" Shinji added as he and his brother tossed Kasumi into the water.

"Think she'll actually do it?" asked Kyosuke.

"She doesn't have a choice. I locked her laptop in my storage case. And since it needs my thumbprint to open, she's not getting it till I say so." Kari said as the three watched Kasumi come up from the water.

"I hate you guys so much right now." Kasumi pulled her hair out of her face but before she got her footing she got tackled by Kari back into the water.

"Yeah we know. But come on, even bookworms like you have to take time to have fun. Besides I think there were a few guys over there checking you out." Kari said, pointing to some people that walked by. "I'm telling you, that two piece I picked out for you really shows off your features."

"Kari-chan! You know I don't really like to go into all that stuff." Kasumi started blushing from the embarrassment.

"Whatever! Considering that you're smart, you have a drop dead gorgeous body, and boobs that are bigger than mine, what's to stop you from getting any guy you want!" Kari said with arms crossed.

"KARI-CHAN!!!" Kasumi crossed her arms in front of her chest in even more embarrassment. "They're not…that big, are they?"

"I'm surprised you haven't sunk a battleship with those torpedoes, now come on and flaunt that look of yours! We're at one of the hottest beaches in the world, we're officially relaxing from work, and we have nothing else better…" Kari said before Megumi interrupted her.

"Hey guys, gotta cut the beach party short. Looks like we're going back to work." Megumi flagged down the bunch when she heard a radio transmission come in.

"Great, what did they find this time?" Shinji complained. "It's not another training camp again is it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it sounded critical." Megumi commented. Better find out what the higher ups found."

"Crap. So much for 'Operation Get Kasumi to have fun.' Hold on Kasumi-chan, let me get you your laptop." Kari went over to her storage case and placed her thumb on the pad, unlocking it. She handed Kasumi her laptop and quickly got it set up."

"Well, let's see what we have now." Kasumi typed in a few commands and started playing a video transmission that the group had been sent. It was from Prof. Yamamoto, who had been working directly with the group. Needless to say, the message was definitely wasn't what the group wanted to hear at all.

"So this is it…the information was correct." Megumi commented about the message.

"Hard to believe that after all this time OMEGA headquarters was located there." Hayato added. "I guess we need to prepare for our final battle."

"Definitely. Guys, it's time we destroy OMEGA and the Fusion Core once and for all. Looks like we're headed to Germany." Kasumi said as she closed her laptop.

"Sweet! I can finally get some schnitzel and bratwurst!!" Shinji said, rubbing his stomach.

Kyosuke was the same way, "Don't forget about the knockwurst and sauerkraut!" Of course the rest of the bunch stared at the duo like they…well they were idiots.

"You guys are total idiots, you know that?" Kari said in disgust.

"Hey, we just have a goal. We go in, blow the hell out of OMEGA, then chow down at Oktoberfest!" Shinji said to her.

"Yeah Kari, did you really think that after all this, we're still a bunch of brainless idiots? This is the final battle, the time when we go in, show these losers just what it means to mess with the Illumina Knights, and totally save the world." Kyosuke added. "There's 5 billion people counting on the six of us, and I'm not about to let them down over some sausage."

"Then let's gear up guys. The military has a plane waiting for us." Kasumi said, as they all packed up.

The group quickly headed to the base in the city to get their final briefing, then loaded up into a plane headed for central Germany. Over the next 24 hours, the six spent their time going over every last bit of intel on the base, knowing full well they would be running into everything that OMEGA had left to throw at them. Sleeping didn't come easy as well, since the six teens knew that this could be their final fight...and maybe even final day on the planet. More hours passed as the group arrived at their destination...

"Well, this is it. Time to end the threat once and for all." Prof. Yamamoto said to the team. He had contacted them over the computer and was explaining what needed to happen with the Fusion Core. "You have to remember, once you set the detonation code, you'll have 5 minutes to get out of the base. Otherwise you six are issued to use full force. Everyone inside is affiliated with OMEGA so show no mercy. End this terrorist thread once and for all."

"Understood Professor. This is our final transmission. We'll contact you when we finish the mission." Kasumi said as she closed off communication. She turned and looked back at her five friends, hoping that this mission would be the last mission any of them would have to suffer through. In all honesty she never wanted her friends to deal with this stress, and hopefully after today, they could all go back to living normal teenage lives.

"So Kasumi, you scared?" Shinji teased, knowing that she probably was scared.

"Yeah right! Like I'd be scared of something like this." Kasumi said with an obvious tremble in her voice. "Like I'd be scared of walking into what could be my last day on earth, not even having the chance to experience a real life with a family, living alone for 15 years with no parents, no siblings, no nothing!" She then fell to her knees and broke out into tears. "It's not fair! Why did I have to spend my whole life with no family! Why did I have to be the one to suffer like this! Why did my parents have to be the one to choose me for this whole Illumina Legacy thing! I never asked for this!"

"Kasumi, listen. You were given this mission because somehow, some other worldy force knew you were the right person to lead us." Kari said, looking Kasumi in the eye. "Hey, we could have easily said screw this, and not even chosen to become Illumina Knights. But we didn't did we?"

"Kari-chan's right. Besides, who says you spent your whole life with no family? As far as Shinji and I are concerned, you're like the nerdy little sister we hate having because she shows us up all the time!" Kyosuke said, causing Kasumi to suddenly stop and think. "That's right. We've never told you this, but we do think of you as family."

"Kyo-kun, are you serious?" Kasumi rubbed her eyes, trying to focus.

"You bet he's serious. Look, we've known you for how long now? Kasumi-chan, you may not have noticed, but you're with your family right now." Shinji added. "We don't care if you aren't blood related, we still think of you as a wonderful friend and sister. That's why we're here with you, and that's why we're not going to let our little sister die."

"So all of you feel the same way about me?" asked Kasumi, hoping everyone was true to what Kyosuke and Shinji said.

"True family is determined by the bonds and relationships made by people. It doesn't matter if it is a bond by blood or by friendship. Our bond is strong Kasumi-chan, never forget that." Hayato commented.

"That means quit crying, and get ready to seriously kick some OMEGA butt!" Megumi replied. "You can cry later after I beat the stuffing out of you at our weekly sleepover pillow fight."

"Megumi-chan, that is NOT going to happen!" Kasumi said, feeling her resolve come back. "Time to end this for good!"

The team ran to the cargo bay of the plane they were on, ready for their dropdown. Normally when jumping out of a plane, you'd have a parachute on, but the six teens had a more subtle approach.

"Now why are we jumping out of a plane with no parachutes on?" Megumi screamed as the group plummeted out of the plane.

"Who needs a parachute when you can do this! VORTEX STORM!" Kari yelled, unleashing a massive tornado to lower the group to the ground.

"It's times like this when I love being an Illumina Knight!!!" Kyosuke shouted out.

"You said it bro! This rocks!" Shinji added as they all touched down on the ground. "Hey there's the base."

"Well they told us, we hit them hard, and we hit them fast! And I know I'm gonna wonder why I said this..." Kasumi said. "But Kyo-kun, Shinji-kun, for the first time ever, go absolutely ballistic!"

"No kidding, you're not gonna get mad at us for doing our normal crazy schtick?" Shinji asked, quite stunned.

"No kidding. In fact, if I see you two doing something absolutely off the wall that ends up causing massive amounts of wanton destruction...I'll be cheering you on as loud as I can." Kasumi replied with a smile. When Shinji and Kyosuke heard those words come out of her mouth, they knew she was dead serious. After all the times they did something goofy, or blew something up, or melted something that wasn't supposed to be melted, hearing Kasumi tell them to go absolutely wild was like giving them a mountain of presents at Christmas.

"Bro...you know we gotta do something REALLY big and REALLY stupid if Kasumi-chan is letting us now." Shinji said with a huge grin on his face.

"One word..." Kyosuke replied, leaving the rest of the group confused, but Shinji knew what he was talking about.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Megumi, slightly confused over the duo.

"Volcano." Kyosuke and Shinji said with an evil look

And a volcano they did create! The two never had a chance to use their double technique they created, fusing Fire and Earth together. Since Kasumi would yell at them every time they tried something off the wall, the boys kept this secret hush hush. But with Kasumi telling them to go absolutely crazy, well...

"Eat hot lava you OMEGA freaks!!" Kyosuke screamed while Shiji was laughing like a madman on crack. Using their new Volcanic Inferno technique, they summoned about 20 mini volcanoes, causing wave after wave of lava and magma to flow through the front gates of the base, consuming all in its path.

The team's assault continued as the six Knights rushed into OMEGA's base, taking out everything in their path. It was not an easy job however, as attrition set in from the endless amount of soldiers they were constantly forced to take out.

"Kari, Kasumi, head for the Fusion Core. We'll stay back and cover you." Hayato said, unleashing another wave of Shadow Bolts at more soldiers.

"Hayato, are you crazy! There's no way you'd survive against all those soldiers! You'll end up dead!" Kari screamed, trying to dodge the return fire.

"Whatever! You didn't forget me being here, did you?" Megumi said with a charming wink. "Remember, I control water. I can be as peaceful as a stream, or as violent as a raging tsunami, and they're about to get a load of the latter!" She drew upon all of her Water energy, drawing in every ounce of water around her, "Time for their bath! HYDRO STORM!" Unleashing a huge surge of water, Megumi drowned the waves of soldiers, but it was only a small part of the chaos. "Kasumi-chan, Kari-chan, just go! We'll meet you outside the base when this is over!"

"You better not die on us you two! Otherwise there's no more rice balls at my house!" Kari said as she and Kasumi headed further into the base.

"Oh, don't worry, I plan on making sure I get to eat every last rice ball that I can when we get back to your house Kari-chan." Megumi said to herself. "Hayato-kun, let's rip these freaks apart!"

"Remind me never to make you angry Megu-chan. That's never a pretty sight." Hayato said before Megumi kissed him.

"Oh you'd get worse if you made me mad. Let's move quickly so I can at least make out with you before everyone gets back." Megumi replied with a mischievous grin.

"Now that's worth rushing." Hayato agreed.

Upon moving further into the base, Kari and Kasumi noticed there were almost no guards around. Not only did that make the tension higher, but it also had Kasumi worried that the two were walking into a trap.

"Kari-chan, I really think we're walking into a trap. Why would they not keep any guards around when we're this close to the Fusion Core?" Kasumi looked around, trying to find anything suspicious but she found nothing.

"You might be right, but we're this close. I think we need to go out with a bang. OMEGA has done enough to this world, and it's time we stop this for good." Kari said, checking the other directions. "Besides, when we end this, we'll be able to go back to being normal teens. In two years we'll be at university and who knows where!"

"Yeah you're right." Kasumi said, not knowing she put her hand on a hand scanner, which lead to the room containing the Fusion Core Generator. "Hey what in the…"

"Kasumi-chan, that's the Fusion Core! We made it!" Kari said excitedly. "All we need to do is enter the detonation codes and this will all be over!"

"I'm on it. Just keep a look out for me ok." Kasumi quickly ran over to the main console and started going to work. She went through numerous files and menus until she found exactly what she needed. "Oh yeah, Detonation Ignition sequence. Time to light some fireworks." Kasumi went to work as quickly as possible and was about to input the final sequence when Kari caught sight of the worst possible problem.

"Kasumi, look out!" Kari shoved Kasumi out of the way just as a gunshot was fired, taking a bullet directly through her left lung.

"Kari-chan, KARI-CHAN!" Kasumi screamed after seeing her best friend grasping her chest. "What, who did this to you?"

"I finally have you Kasumi Mitsumiko." A large uniformed figure emerged from the shadows. He was decorated in numerous medals as if he were a victor of many battles.

"Who are you and what did you do to Kari-chan?" asked Kasumi while she tried to tend to her friend.

"I happen to be the mastermind behind OMEGA. I took this pitiful band of terrorists and created the most powerful organization in the world. I am General Tohru Orochi, remember my name as it will be the last one you ever hear again." Orochi said as he made his entrance.

"So what is it you want with me? What's so important that you have to attack the entire world?" demanded Kasumi.

"Easy, I want the power of the Illumina Legacy. With its power and the Fusion Core, no one would oppose me!" laughed Orochi. "And once I kill you, the previous members of the Legacy will be extinct and I will forge a new Illumina Legacy."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Kasumi charged at Orochi, trying to strike him, but the general was one step ahead of her. Every time she attacked, he was able to counter her own moves and even used her own momentum against her.

"Pitiful. And you're the spoiled little girl that has put a thorn in my plans for so long. I will relish killing you." Orochi threw off his jacket to reveal his finely toned chest and muscled body. Upon seeing Kasumi down to the ground, he began his own assault, unleashing relentless strikes on Kasumi. The Light Knight did her best to defend herself, even trying to use her Starburst Cloak to sneak around for an advantage, but Orochi continued to counter her. She finally thought she had an opening and went in for a strike, but Orochi struck her with a fierce punch that caused her to crash into the consoles.

"You are pathetic! You know, that look on your eyes reminds me of a very familiar face. Oh yes, I remember now…it was the face of your worthless excuse of a father Minato!" Orochi cackled as he walked towards Kasumi. "It was so wonderful seeing him battered and beaten after I killed your mother. What was her name again, oh yes. Kushina, quite a beauty. She would have made a wonderful consort to me." He continued to laugh, not knowing that Kasumi's blood began to boil. "I took great pleasure in ending your father's life, and now I'll get to send you to see him while he and your pathetic mother both rot in hell!"

"It was you…you caused me 15 years of lonliness…pain…despair! It's because of you that I had no family to call my own!" Kasumi was becoming furious. Standing face to face with the killer of her own parents was enough to push her to the edge. "I swear on this…I swear on the name of Minato and Kushina Mitsumiko…I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Like you can do anything foolish girl. Your body is beaten, your friends are not here, and your so called best friend is slowly dying in a pool of her own blood. Admit that you have lost and I will make your death quick and painless." Orochi cracked his neck as he prepared to finish what he started 15 years ago.

"First of all, I may be beaten, but I will not back down. Second, my friends are always with me, no matter where I am. Third, Kari is not going to die. I will make sure of that." Kasumi's power began to go out of control. Her rage had taken her over the limit and she was ready to obliterate this freak. "And fourth…"

"Fourth?" Orochi pretended to be stunned.

"I'll be the one to give you a quick and painless death!" Kasumi surged forward, fueled by her rage and her Illumina power, and began to unleash a massive fury of Light-charged blows and strikes. She was so consumed in blind rage that she didn't know how much damage she was doing. Orochi was now on the receiving end of a vicious assalt that left him in the position Kasumi was once in.

"So you want to take over the world…enslave humanity…and kill innocent people?" Kasumi was breathing hard but kept some focus as a Light charged palm was inches from Orochi's face. "This time, who's the one on who's pathetic!"

"You can't kill me. I've studied you and I know that you are too kind and soft to kill needlessly. Every single one of my captains killed or sacrificed themselves, not giving you the chance to end their lives, and I know you will do the same by showing me mercy." Orochi smirked as blood ran down his face. "But you know, the moment you show mercy, I will kill you in cold blood!"

Kasumi had a cold stare on her face. Orochi was right. Kasumi never shed blood of anyone she fought, but this time, after 15 years of built up pain, rage, anger, and lonlieness…she earned one. "Mercy huh? Yeah I could show you mercy. But you know something…" her palm began to glow even brighter. "This time I will be the one to enjoy killing you!"

Orochi's eyes grew as he heard the dark, sadistic tone in her voice. "Kasumi, no you can't! I…I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams, I can give you unlimited amounts of money! Just name it and it's yours!"

"I already know what I want. STARBURST BEAM!" Kasumi unleashed a concentrated blast of rainbow colored light, completely disintegrating everything on Orochi from the chest up. The only thing she looked at was a lifeless half of a corpse. "The world doesn't need evil scum like you." Kasumi then took a second to deeply breathe, finally knowing that her parents were now avenged. She had never wanted to do something so drastic, but she was pushed to the limit and all of her pent up emotion finally burst out.

"Kasumi-chan…" Kari said weakly, trying to conserve her strength.

"Yeah?" Kasumi turned to see that Kari was doing her best to stay alive.

"Remind me…to never make you mad, ok." Kari smiled at her best friend.

"As long as your mom keeps making those rice balls, I'll be a happy girl." Kasumi laughed as she helped up Kari from the ground. She took what little Illumina Power she had and channeled into Kari's wound, trying to speed up the healing.

(End Flashback)

"After that, we blew up the Fusion Core, and OMEGA was finally finished. All of us made it back home to Tokyo and was finally able to take a well deserved vacation." Kasumi said.

"Hard to believe you got that angry. I still can't believe you killed Orochi like that in cold blood!" Ino said.

"I'd probably do exactly what she did. I mean she was staring face to face with the killer of her parents. After what he did, he deserved it." Tenten added.

"That was really a memory I didn't like too much. It was the first time I ever killed someone, and what was so bad was that I took pleasure in killing Orochi. I guess I was just so enraged when he told me everything that I wanted him dead more than anything else in the world." Kasumi said, trying to keep her frustration down. "Though everyone didn't blame me when I told them. They said Orochi had it coming anyway."

"I still can't believe you fought like that with no chakra, no jutsu, no ninja skills whatsoever. That really shows just how amazing you are Kasumi-chan." K. Tenten said, wanting to know more about her friend.

"Oh please, I'm not that special!" Kasumi said, trying to keep her modesty. "Hey, anyone know what Naruto and Sasuke have been up to? They've been in the kitchen for a pretty long time."

"I'll go check on them." Keisei got up and headed to the kitchen. After peeking in, she froze and came back laughing hysterically. "Ok I have now just seen everything!

"Keisei-chan, how bad is it in there?" asked Mai.

"Oh you have to see for yourself!" Keisei directed everyone over to the kitchen where Naruto and Sasuke, the self proclaimed "World's Best Dads" were definitely not having things go their way.

"Hinata, get back here! That's my secret stash of ramen!" Naruto was busy running all over the kitchen after Hinata, who happened to have found Naruto's scroll where he kept all of his super secret ramen. "Hinata….Hima-chan, don't put sugar on the pineapple!"

"Gotta catch me first!!!" Hinata giggled while she took off running again. Naruto couldn't believe it. Somehow his wife as a 3 year old had more energy than he ever had on a good day! And all she ate was one cinnamon bun!

"I swear, all she had was one, and it's like she's got infinite chakra or something!" Naruto sighed. "Hey Sasuke, you doing any better over there?"

Sasuke trudged in after getting tackled again in a small spar with Haru. Unfortunately for him, Sakura decided to join in, and well…she did jump on him a bit. Though there was the problem that somehow she was tapping into her extreme chakra control, and every time she jumped on Sasuke, he could feel the pain…and it hurt! "Naruto…next time…you challenge yourself…to be the best at something…please do me a favor!"

"And what would that be?" asked the yellow haired shinobi.

"NEVER drag me into it again!" Sasuke grimaced as he felt his arm. He was sure Sakura somehow broke it, but then again…"Besides, what did I do to get sucked into this!"

"So…the 'World's Greatest Dads' have things under control, eh?" K. Naruto said with a smirk.

"You know, you should have told him what happens to me sometimes." K. Hinata said. "He should have at least known that when I was little if I had a cinnamon bun with a cup of apple juice, it made me very hyper."

"I could have…but I thought it would be more fun for him to find out the hard way." K. Naruto replied. "Too bad Hinata-chan stopped me before I could tell you what can calm her down. Then maybe you'd be out of this mess."

"Ok ok, so maybe we didn't expect this." Naruto said, pulling himself off the ground. "But still, we're gonna prove we're better at this than you two and that's final!"

"Alright then, just show us how well you do with this little situation." K. Sasuke walked over to Haru and Sakura who were busy driving Sasuke crazy enough as it was. He asked Sakura if she would go over to Himawari and Hinata for a second, and she agreed while he whispered something in Haru's ear. Haru looked at him like something was wrong, but K. Sasuke said everything would be ok.

"Sasuke, just what did you tell him?" K. Sakura asked.

"Just watch. If I'm right we're about to see the creation of the Haru Uchiha Fan Club." K. Sasuke replied, causing Naruto and Sasuke to go white as a sheet.

"You wouldn't!" Naruto said.

"You couldn't!" Sasuke added. They all turned over to the kids to watch the chaos happen.

"Um…Hima, Hinata, Sakura…um, you're all really cute." Haru said with a shy blush. He then gave a quick peck on the cheek to each girl. That moment right there triggered something in all girls…the fangirl gene! The one thing known to drive any boy absolutely mad!

"I did. Have fun with this one boys!" K. Sasuke started laughing.

"Haru-kun!!" Himawari said with stars in her eyes. She immediately latched onto his arm and pulled him close.

"Haru-kun said I'm cutest!" Hinata grabbed hold of his other arm and pulled him close, immediately instigating a tug of war with her own daughter.

"Nuh-uh! Haru-kun said I was!" Himawari pulled back to get Haru over to her side. But Sakura was not one to be denied.

"No, Haru-kun liked me first!" Sakura wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him towards her.

"Me!" yelled Himawari.

"Me!" Hinata added.

"Me!" Sakura said, pulling harder.

All three were locked in a massive screaming fit over Haru while the little Uchiha was doing his best to not get pulled to pieces. K. Naruto and K. Sasuke were cracking up at the whole thing while Naruto and Sasuke watched their wives and kids fight over each other! It kept up for a few but Himawari got the upper hand and finally snatched Haru away from Hinata and Sakura.

"Told you he's mine!" Himawari blew a raspberry to Hinata and Sakura…causing the tides to definitely turn.

"No, no, no…not this Hinata, please for all that is good in the universe not this!" Naruto was beginning to panic. He watched as Hinata's eyes began to fill with water and her lips started quivering. It was building and he didn't want to experience it!

"Naruto, they're gonna blow! Take cover!" Sasuke said, covering his head.

"Did I mention I hate you two for this?" Naruto looked over at K. Naruto and K. Sasuke as they both just laughed before he covered his own ears. Of course he didn't see them take out a pair of earplugs and put them in before the madness.

"WAAAAA!!!!!!!!" wailed Hinata and Sakura. Those two were extremely upset! Having lost Haru to Hima just made things 10 times worse.

"Come on, Hinata, stop crying please! Here, I have a cinnamon bun for you!" Naruto pleaded, but that only made Hinata more upset. She started yelling even more.

"Naruto, that's not working! We gotta do something or they're gonna make us go deaf!" Sasuke said before K. Naruto and K. Sasuke confronted them.

"You know what we want to hear. Do it and we'll stop them for you." K. Naruto said calmly.

"All you have to do is say that one little thing." K. Sasuke added.

Naruto and Sasuke knew what it was. They were put in the position that there was finally someone better than them at something and they just didn't want to admit it. So it was either swallowing their pride, or getting their eardrums shattered.

"Come on Naruto, just this once! No one else is gonna know!" Sasuke said, hoping to get his friend to agree. "I'm at a loss here and I have no idea how to get Sakura to calm down!"

"But…but…oh alright!" Naruto finally cracked.

"We officially declare that you, K. Naruto and K. Sasuke are better than us at dealing with more than one hyper toddler!!!!!" Naruto and Sasuke said in defeat.

"Well Sasuke, shall we?" K. Naruto said, taking out a small flask from his pocket.

"We shall." K. Sasuke said in agreement as he took something else out of his pocket as well. The two walked over to the screaming toddlers and went to work.

"Hina-chan, it's ok. Here, have something to drink. That will make you feel better." K. Naruto said, holding the flask in front of her. Hinata stopped screaming just enough to get a small scent coming from the flask. She looked at K. Naruto as he smiled at her, and slowly began to drink.

"Sakura-chan, I have something for you." K. Sasuke held out a strawberry lollipop. "Don't worry, it's your favorite." Sakura saw it and immediately started slurping on it, easily calming her.

"I don't believe it. How…how in the world!" Naruto said in shock.

"Like we said, dealing with Hina-chan as a baby for a week taught me all of this." K. Naruto said as Hinata finished up her drink. "Feeling better Hinata-chan?"

"Uh-huh. But I'm sleepy." Hinata said with a yawn.

"Aw, come here little one. You can rest on Grammy's lap." Keisei said as she picked up the yawning Hinata.

"So you used that. Nice Naru-chan." K. Hinata said as she saw her counterpart drift off to sleep. "That always did work on me. But why do you have some now?"

"I always keep it just in case. You know if we're on long mission and you have trouble sleeping." K. Naruto replied. "Well since we've now proven that our doubles have their own weaknesses, let's go back and see if Kasumi-chan has more of her story to tell."

"He is right. I would love to hear more of Kasumi-chan's adventure." Haku said as she and Mika walked back to the living room.

"But what are we going to do about the kitchen? Wouldn't Hinata get mad over how bad it looks?" asked Tenten.

"Naa. I'll handle this." Naruto said, quickly forming a few clones to clean up the place. While they were cleaning everyone else got comfortable again back in the living room.

"So since you've already stopped OMEGA, what did you do afterwards?" K. Tenten asked.

"Actually after that, everyone else gave up their powers and gems. I decided to keep mine in memory of my parents and continued to work with the military for a while. That was what led up to my final day in my other world." Kasumi continued into her story.

(Flashback)

It had been about a month after OMEGA's destruction at the hands of the Illumina Knights. Kasumi's friends all returned to normal everyday life while Kasumi stayed back to continue working with the military to make sure all traces of OMEGA were finally gone. From time to time she would help out in Tokyo with stopping small scale terrorists who still fought for OMEGA. Today however would be one day she would never forget. She had received a letter telling her to come to an abandoned lab. Somehow there was someone who had information about her parents and could possibly tell her more about the people she never knew. So she packed up her laptop, the case containing the Illumina Gems, and set off to this lab. After a while she arrived at her destination, taking note of the battered surroundings.

"Wow, as if this place could look any worse." Kasumi said, pushing over some more rubble to make her way in. "Why would someone even want to meet me here?" She continued to look around even more to hopefully find this person who could give her information. As she continued to look around, she started feeling very suspicious. "Why is it that something really isn't adding up here?"

"So the noble Light Knight finally arrives," said a voice from the shadows. "Looks like we'll be able to pay you back for taking out our leader!"

"What the…alright, who are you! What do you want with me!" Kasumi said, assuming her Knight form. "Are you leftover agents of OMEGA?"

"Of course we are. And we're about to make sure our fallen leader is avenged!" said the same voice as a group of thugs surrounded Kasumi, all armed with weaponry. "Time for you to die!"

"Oh crap!" Kasumi said as she turned tail and ran from the gunfire. She quickly ran through the dilapidated lab, not knowing that something was causing her gemstone to react. "I gotta get out of here!" Kasumi quickly headed into an empty corridor but soon found she was blocked by more terrorist thugs. She fell right into the worst trap of her life and now she really was in a life or death situation. "This isn't good! No matter where I go, they have me cornered!"

"Hope you like hell, girly girl!" screamed one of the thugs as they tossed a grenade at Kasumi. She jumped out of the way, only to trip over some rubble and land flat on her face. What was worse is that the grenade that was thrown at her was inches away from her.

"OH NO!!!" she screamed as she covered her face and braced for death to take her. At that moment when the grenade exploded, something was triggered in her gemstone. Seconds after the explosion, Kasumi felt herself hitting the ground. "What...I'm alive?" She patted herself down and looked around to see what happened. What she noticed was definitely not a dilapidated lab. "How did I get in this forest?" She got to her feet and looked around, not knowing what to expect. Just a few moments ago she was running for her life away from some terrorists, and now she was stuck in some kind of forest. "I guess I should try to contact FusaTech and see where I am." She was about to begin communication, but noticed nothing but static. "Great. Well I guess I should figure out just where I am for now. Hopefully there's a town or something nearby and I can try to get some kind of supplies."

For the next two weeks Kasumi walked through miles of forest, with no luck of any human communication. She did however find a spring with clean water, and had survived off of hunting small animals. Not having any extra clothes was hard enough, so whenever she washed the only pair of clothes she had, she would change into her Knight Form. At least that came with an extra outfit so she wouldn't be walking around naked. She then continued through the forest for another month until she finally came to what looked to be a village.

"Oh man, I can't believe that I finally got out of that forest!" Kasumi said to herself. "And luckily I found a village! Maybe now I can get some supplies." She took note of the large walls surrounding the village and the strange leaf shaped emblem above the main gates. What really shocked her was that people would suddenly appear out of nowhere when entering and leaving the village. "What are they doing? And how are they suddenly appearing like that." She tried not to let her confusion get to her as she made her way inside. Luckily the two guards at the front gate were dozing off, so she didn't need to worry about any questioning. Once inside she saw just how huge the village was. It was like Tokyo, but not as high tech. There were still modern things like electricity, plumbing, and the sort, but not many cars…in fact there really wasn't any cars anywhere. She even took note of the huge mountain that had four large faces carved into it. "What is this place?"

(End Flashback)

"You were that freaked out over seeing Konoha for the first time? It's not that bad." K. Naruto said.

"Yeah well you forget, I grew up in a world that went a little more technological than Konoha. Tokyo was similar, but seeing everyone in Konoha not carrying around cell phones, having headsets in talking about business meetings and all that really scared me." Kasumi replied. "I mean I'm in a completely new world, what was I supposed to do?"

"Hmm, it also makes me wonder what Kotetsu and Izumo were doing sleeping on the job again. I swear those two get very lazy when it comes to front door guard duty." Arashi commented.

"Have to agree with you there dad. They're not too bad on the field, but that door turns them into bums." Naruto added.

"Whatever, now get back to the story." Ino said, wanting to hear more.

(Flashback)

After taking some time to get a grip on her surroundings, Kasumi looked around for some shops where she could get things she needed. She did see that this world used a completely different currency than her own, and what little money she did have was now useless. Only thing she could come up with was to find a place to cash in the little jewelry she did have, a gold necklace and a pair of diamond earrings that was given to her on her 15th birthday.

"Hmm, well I guess this will be enough for now." Kasumi said, walking out of a trader shop. She did manage to get quite enough money for her two items, so the first place she went was to a shop where she could get camping supplies. The only place that came close was a shop that sold various weapons.

"Ko…noha Armory. Konoha, I guess that's where I am." Kasumi said to herself as she headed inside. Inside she saw the walls lined with all kinds of swords, kunai, shuriken, and other weapons for ninja. "What are all these ninja weapons doing here? What kind of place is this?" She was lost in her track of thought when the owner approached her.

"So taking an interest in our kunai, I see," said the owner. "I can tell you these are the finest and sharpest kunai in all of Fire Country."

"Oh, uh I see." Kasumi said in slight confusion.

"Now how many of these can we set you up with?" asked the owner.

"Uh, actually I was looking for camping gear. This was the only place I could find that might carry tents and other equipment." Kasumi replied, hoping to make herself look less suspicious.

"Well we can do that for you. I'll have my daughter help you out with that. Tenten, come here for a second!" called out the owner.

"I'm here Otou-san." Seven year old Tenten came from the back to see what her father wanted. "Whacha want me to do?"

"We have a customer. Can you help her out?" asked her father.

"Sure." Tenten said with a nod. "So whatcha need?"

"Um well, a tent, and maybe some camping supplies?" Kasumi said in question.

"Then we got everything you need right over here!" Tenten led Kasumi over to the camping gear and started pointing out everything. "Now you can use this, and this, and with this sealing scroll…"

"Sealing Scroll? What's that?" asked Kasumi.

Tenten turned and looked at her like she was crazy. "You're a ninja and you don't know what a sealing scroll is?"

"Actually I'm not a ninja." Kasumi replied, getting an even more confused look out of Tenten.

"Why not? Almost everyone here is a ninja. Now that I think about it, you don't even have a headband!" Tenten replied.

Kasumi was at a loss. How could this girl know so much! She had to come up with something and fast! "Um well, my dad ran a small farm, and he couldn't afford to send me to train as a ninja."

"Aw I'm sorry. You would really like it. I'm gonna be one just like my Otou-san and be a weapons master." Tenten replied. "Well since you can't use scrolls, we'll just get you this backpack for the gear." She picked out a large camping backpack that made it easy for Kasumi to keep all of her supplies. After paying Kasumi said her goodbye, not knowing that she would run into Tenten again."

(End Flashback)

"No way! You mean we met before you even became a kitsune? But why didn't I remember you?" K. Tenten asked.

"I don't really know myself. My guess is that since I only came in that one time, that was the only time we saw each other." Kasumi replied.

"Maybe you ran into the rest of us while you were in Konoha and just didn't know it." K. Ino said. "Did you ever come by my family's flower shop?"

"I think I just walked by it. But I never really stopped in." Kasumi said. "Oh well, back to the story."

(Flashback)

For the next six weeks Kasumi spent her time camping in the forest. She rationed off the money she had and used it to buy two sets of clothes to change into, and also bought some food. Most of her day was spent trying to find out how she could get back to her own world, but that proved to be frivolous. She also kept her guard up since she found out that the village was full of ninja, and who knew how dangerous it could be if she was discovered. One night however, would be the night her life would change forever.

"Wow, I can't believe it's been three months since I've been in this world. I wonder how everyone else is doing back at home," she said as she stoked the fire once more. "I guess I'll get some sleep and then try again in the morning." Kasumi was about to turn in for the night when she noticed a large man running through the forest from the gates of the village. She noticed that he had something thrown over his shoulder as well. Whatever it was, it was definitely suspicious, so Kasumi kept her distance to investigate.

"Hehe, those fools. Once I get this Hyuuga back to Kumo, we'll use her to breed our own variation of the Byakugan and finally overthrow that pitiful Raikage!" said the Kumo nin. Apparently he was under the guise of a peacekeeper as he was present when the peace treaty between Kumo and Konoha had been signed that day. "It's a good thing this pipsqueak girl is quiet. Those extra shots of lightning chakra definitely put her out of commission."

"So he's kidnapped some girl! Just who does he think he is!" Kasumi said as she assumed her Knight Form. "Well whoever he is, I'm gonna stop him." As the Kumo nin was making his final preparations for his escape, Kasumi made her move. "Alright, let the girl go and you won't get hurt!"

The Kumo nin turned to see Kasumi standing there, poised for attack. "So they sent some Chuunin girl to stop me. Like that's going to work. I happen to be Kumo's top Jounin. You'd be no match for me."

"Oh really, well try to hit what you can't see!" Kasumi used her Light Power to bend the light around her, cloaking her in the moonlit night. "Time to take you out!" She quickly rushed in and started striking with punches and kicks, and somehow got the girl away from the Kumo Nin. Moving quickly she took her to a safe location, hoping nothing bad would happen. "Ok, you just stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can." She then turned to see the Kumo Nin getting back to his feet. Even after he took all those strikes, he looked like nothing hit him.

"So, you want to play that game, huh?" said the Kumo Nin. "Then how about I take it up a notch!" Within seconds he vanished and appeared right in front of Kasumi.

"How…how can you even see where I am!" Kasumi said as she was met with a lightning charged palm strike.

"Some shinobi you are. Using a pathetic excuse of a genjutsu to hide yourself." The Kumo Nin began to form some hand seals as lightning encircled his hands. "I thought you were gonna take me out!"

"Oh man, how is he using lightning like that! The only person I knew that could shoot lightning bolts was Kari. But I have the Wind Gem right here!" Kasumi said to herself as she shook off the shock. "I guess I'm gonna have to start using the heavy tactics now."

"Want more, well here it comes!" The Kumo Nin began his charge ready to strike Kasumi, but she had another plan…

"STARBURST BEAM!" she said, firing off her rainbow blast. She struck at the feet of the Kumo Nin, causing him to jump back, but she wasn't done. "RAPID FIRE!" Kasumi continued to fire blasts of light all over the place making it much harder for the Kumo Nin to evade. She did get lucky and landed a blast on the Kumo Nin, throwing him into some trees. "Oh wow, I forgot how tiring that was. I think I only have one shot left." She looked around to see if he was still up and running. Apparently he was caught off guard and took some heavy damage from the Starburst Beam shot.

"You pathetic girl! I swear I will make your death slow and painful!" said the Kumo Nin as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He formed a quick chain of seals, "RAITON: RAISHIN! (Lightning Release: Thunder God) His whole body became engulfed in lightning as he went in for the kill.

"One chance left!" Kasumi said, pulling in the very last of her Illumina Power. "Please let this work! STARBURST CANNON!" With that she unleashed a massive blast of light that collided with the Kumo Nin. Somehow he kept pushing through the light energy up until the point where he was point blank with Kasumi. Just before she forced the very last ounce of her power into her attack to blast him back and finish him off, he shot a lightning bolt straight through her chest, causing some critical damage to her. "Got…ya…" With that, she defeated the Kumo Nin, but was at death's door herself. As she lay on the ground, the only thing she saw was a masked figure that had come to her side.

"Do not worry, I am taking you to get medical treatment," said the mysterious figure. He removed her mask as Kasumi's eyes were closing. The only thing she saw before she blacked out was his red eyes.

(End Flashback)

"And that's basically it. After that I woke up as a 6 year old Kitsune." Kasumi said.

"Wait…red eyes…Itachi, you didn't!" K. Sasuke said, thinking that he was the one Kasumi mentioned.

"I was. I had been on patrol that night and had seen Kasumi's battle. After she was critically injured, I took her to Akane-sama." Itachi said calmly.

"So…you saved my life Itachi-nii-san." Kasumi said warmly.

"I only did what I saw fit. You were some unknown person that protected Hinata with no recourse. It was only fitting that you not die that day." Itachi replied.

"Speaking of which, Kasumi-chan, there's something that you need to know." Akane said, causing the eyes to turn to her. "There's a lot that happened while you were unconscious."

"Like what Oka-san?" Kasumi asked.

"Well…" Akane said as she continued Kasumi's story.

(Flashback…from Akane's view)

"Finally, done with all of this work for the night. I'll be glad to get home to Arashi and Naruto." Akane said as she wiped her brow. She headed out of her office and was about to leave when Itachi rushed in with one of the nurses. "Itachi, what's going on? Who is this person?"

"Hinata-san was kidnapped by the representative from Kumo. This girl apparently saved her life. But she needs serious medical attention." Itachi said as they began to check Kasumi's vitals.

"Do you have any information on her?" Akane asked as she assessed the situation.

"The only thing I could see is that she was using a very strange chakra. This was not like anything normal. Somehow she was using Light in place of the normal five elements." Itachi explained. "I also noticed no hitai-ate, so I'm not sure if she is a shinobi or not."

"Light Chakra…that's impossible! The only one I know that controls true Light Chakra is Inuyasha's wife Kagome! Unless…" Akane thought as she looked down at Kasumi's wrists. "The Light Illumina Gem! It can't be! I sent those away to that alternate dimension with Minato and Kushina over 15 years ago! How does this girl have the Light Gem!"

"Akane-sama, we've just checked the status of this girl. She's suffering from heavy blood loss! Unless she has a transfusion, she'll die," said one of Akane's nurses.

"What is her blood type? Get some transfusion packets and prepare her immediately." Akane ordered as she helped move Kasumi into an operating room.

"That's the problem! Her blood type matches nothing we have here in Konoha!" the nurse replied.

"Then it looks like I'll be the one to take care of this problem." Akane said as she pulled up her sleeves on her kimono. "Start prepping now."

"Akane-sama, you can't! There's no telling what will happen if your pure demon blood mixes with this girl! You could kill her!" the nurse warned.

"That or I could save her life. Remember, I happen to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful Sacred Beast in the Elemental Lands. If I can do anything to save this girl I will. Besides, Naruto would want to thank the person that saved his precious Hinata-chan." Akane said as she hooked herself up for the transfusion process. "As soon as she's hooked up, begin the transfusion immediately, and start cleaning and sealing her wounds."

"Yes Akane-sama," the nurse replied as the transfusion began. Within a few short minutes Akane's demonic blood was being transferred into Kasumi, triggering an accelerated healing in her body. Akane was also flooded with all of Kasumi's memories, from the beginning all the way to 30 minutes ago."

"This girl is Minato and Kushina's daughter! That's how she has the Illumina Gems!" Akane thought to herself during the transfusion. "I can't believe that she had to grow up alone for 15 years! No family, no childhood, well I won't have this. Minato, Kushina, wherever you are, I hope you allow me to care for your daughter. I hope you will be happy with what I will give her."

The transfusion ended, and Akane unhooked herself from the machine. She quickly went over and began to examine all of Kasumi's wounds, focusing her own healing chakra into her body. After getting Kasumi properly dressed, they moved her into a room where she could sleep and recover.

"Akane-sama, how is this girl?" Itachi asked from the shadows.

"Her name is Kasumi. She's fine now, but somehow she's been returned to this world." Akane said as she looked at the sleeping teenage Kasumi. "I don't know how, but I have a feeling that it was the Illumina Gems that did it."

"Illumina Gems?" Itachi inquired.

"Yes, these gemstones." Akane took out the box of gems from Kasumi's backpack, and also held up her transformer. "These are just six of the 10 gems containing the power of the Bijuu themselves. Somehow the gems of Ice, Lightning, Metal and Gravity, and Wood have been sealed, but that's ok for now." She took note as the Shadow Gem began to react as well. It slowly rose up and made its way to Itachi, waiting for him to claim it. "So it seems the gem has already picked it's wielder."

"I see. I take it this is a great power that I must someday learn to wield and harness." Itachi said, taking the gem and becoming the Shadow Knight for the first time.

"Yes, but not now. I had a vision that Kasumi will bring many good things in the future. However she, nor anyone must know about you wielding the power of the gem Itachi. Now is not the right time." Akane said as Itachi handed the Shadow Gem back to her. "For now stay in the shadows and watch carefully."

"As you wish Akane-sama." Itachi said, returning to the shadows.

"Now as for you Kasumi-chan, I cannot in good mind allow you to continue life as you are now. There are so many things you missed out on." Akane took out a scroll from her kimono and unsealed it, revealing a small alchemy set. "I do know for a fact that my son would love to meet you, but I don't think he's the type to have an older sister, so I'll just have to remedy that." She began to mix various ingredients until she created a green substance. Taking a syringe, she filled it full of the liquid. "Kasumi-chan, I know to some this may seem unfair, but I believe that stripping you of your teenage years and returning you to your childhood is the best for you. You deserve a second chance for everything you went through." Akane then took the syringe and injected it into Kasumi's IV bag, causing the green liquid to flow into Kasumi's bloodstream. After it all entered, she formed a few seals as a red glow engulfed her hands. "I know that you never got to meet Kushina, and I wish you could have. She was a wonderful woman, and I know she would have been the best mother to you. I only hope you will allow me to fill her place." Akane sent the red chakra into Kasumi, triggering her transformation into a kitsune. It also caused Kasumi's age regression to begin as well. Once she was finished she now looked upon Kasumi as a 6 year old kitsune hanyou. As Kasumi slept, Akane helped her into some more comfortable clothing and tucked the girl back in. "Sleep well Kasumi-chan. Hopefully in a day or two your life will be turned completely upside down…and for the better as well."

(End Flashback)

Everyone was in shock to hear what Akane revealed. Not only did she already know everything about Kasumi's past, but she was the one that caused Kasumi's transformation.

"So it wasn't your demon blood that fully changed me?" said Kasumi in a slight shock. "You gave me the Kitsune Rejuvenation potion instead!"

"Kasumi-chan, when I was able to see your past from that transfusion, I couldn't sit back and let you go on like that. To never experience a real childhood, to never grow up in a loving home, to never even have parents! No person should ever live like that." Akane explained. "And after I learned about Minato and Kushina, and how they were killed before you even really met them, well I had only hoped that taking Kushina's place would be enough to fill a small void in your heart." At that moment Kasumi began crying her eyes out. "Kasumi-chan what's the matter?"

"You did all of that…and you didn't even need to!" K. Sasuke pulled her close to console her. "I just don't understand what made me so special! I'm not! I'm just a normal girl!"

"Kasumi-chan if we ever considered you normal, do you really think we'd be sitting here like this? I mean we're a bunch of kitsune, we have the Bijuu as relatives, we're spending Christmas with alternate versions of ourselves…two of which we turned into 3 year olds!" K. Sasuke said jokingly.

"Yeah, he's right. Honestly you're the best thing that ever hit Konoha. I mean you tell me, what other person can come up with some of the craziest schemes for a bunch of teenagers to get into? Remember Halloween two years ago, you were the one that had the nutty idea to prank Oka-san and had every single one of us scared out of our wits with that whole zombie jutsu thing!" K. Naruto added.

"Yeah and what girl could sit back and watch her mother, her future mother in-law, and alternate version of her mother, and the Hokage as teenage kitsune singing karaoke!" K. Haku continued with the compliments. "Especially when they were looking better than you in your own clothes!"

"Please don't remind us about that!" K. Naruto, Naruto, K. Sasuke, and Sasuke all said together.

"The point is Kasumi, it doesn't matter how your past life was, or what you did before you came to Konoha. You even said it yourself the day after we released you from Orochimaru's sleep jutsu, Kasumi Mitsumiko is forever gone." Arashi said to his daughter. "You chose this decision and now you're stuck with it. Now live with the insanity like the rest of us!"

"Oh alright." Kasumi said as she wiped her tears. "So since you all know about my past, you're not gonna bug me about it again are you?"

"No, we're just gonna nitpick you because you haven't sunk any battleships with those torpedoes on your chest." K. Haku said, causing Kasumi to go beet red.

"HAKU-CHAN!!!" Kasumi immediately covered her chest in embarrassment.

"She gets it from you, ya know." Yugito whispered to Mai.

"Oh whatever Mew-Mew-Chan! Ya spoiled brat!" Mai retorted, definitely riling the fur on the Nibi.

"You're lucky it's Christmas or I'd turn you make you into a scratching post!" Yugito spat out.

"Yeesh, who dropped you into a pool of water?" Mai replied. "Come on, I was just kidding!"

"Yeah right." Akane said to Keisei. "They're just lucky that Makoto and Shinja aren't here. Then the real chaos would have started."

"I see, you'll have to tell me about your other siblings sometime." Keisei replied back. She then noticed Hinata starting to stir around and then poof! "Hmm, guess Hinata and Sakura are back to normal."

"That nap was wonderful!" Hinata said as she stretched her arms. "I haven't slept like that in years." When her vision cleared up she looked to see she was sitting on Keisei's lap. "Uh…why…"

"The potion wore off. Gotta say you had Naruto running scared!" Keisei said. "And from what he told us you only had once cinnabun."

"Did he give me apple juice with it?" Hinata questioned, knowing just what happened to her when she had cinnabuns and apple juice as a kid.

"Yeah, and it wasn't pretty." Naruto sighed. "Since you're back to normal, does this mean that I'm off the hook for the ramen?"

"I don't know. So what else happened that has you looking so worn out?" asked Hinata as she took a good look at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh there was the little thing with Haru, but I dunno if you wanna know about that." K. Sakura said jokingly.

"Really now?" Sakura said, taking a good look at her son. "Just what could have involved him that caused Naruto and Sasuke some extra grief?"

"Well they did see their wives become Haru's newest fangirls." K. Hinata said, easily causing Hinata and Sakura to look over at Hima and Haru. "He did say you two were cute and kissed both of you as well."

"So we're now members of the Haru Uchiha Fan Club?" Hinata and Sakura walked over to the two toddlers. "Then we have just one question for Haru's number one fangirl…"

"What is it mommy?" asked Himawari, while she held Haru close.

"Can we still say how handsome Haru is? If that's ok with you?" Hinata asked. Himawari nodded so Sakura and Hinata made their move.

"Then we wanna say, we love you Haru-kun!" Sakura and Hinata reached down and kissed him on each cheek, getting a huge blush on his face, and a look of content on his face similar to a 16 year old getting kissed by Jenna Haze.

"Sasuke…that kid of yours…" Naruto grumbled. "First my daughter and now my wife!"

"And your mother too! I wanna be in the fan club as well!" Keisei said with a laugh.

"We're in too!" Mai and Yugito added.

"All of us are in as well!" Kasumi said, pointing to all the other girls in the room.

"Great, now we're in a room full of fangirls!" Sasuke smacked Naruto in the head while everyone else started laughing.

Meanwhile the village was under attack from the worst possible danger…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We will have the Kyuubi ready for sealing after this invasion is over, Konan." Pein said receiving a nod from the Origami user. "Once Kyuubi is taken the other 8 will be a breeze, speaking of a breeze, Sasori and Deidara should be securing the Ichibi soon and then the rest will be cake."

"I see, but wouldn't Kyuubi be stronger now that it is unsealed from the Uzumaki boy?" inquired Konan as she adjusted the paper rose in her hair.

"It will be of no consequence before the might of God." Pein decreed before he sent his other bodies forth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Naruto-sama, the Barrier has been breached. What should we do?" Asked the head of the nearest ANBU squad to Naruto's house.

"What are you asking me for? Go see Tsunade. She's the Hokage." Naruto replied wanting to get on with his holiday.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but Tsunade-sama is…indisposed." Said the ANBU Captain.

"Let me guess, she drank herself stupid again with Jiraiya?" Hinata asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." replied the ANBU, getting a sigh out of everyone else.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about giving them that eggnog flavored sake!" griped Hinata.

"This year it wasn't me! Kiba did it." Naruto replied. "Well then I guess I have to ask you guys for some help. Up for a little more fun?"

The ten Knights, plus their support members instantly summoned their transformers for combat.

"Tis' better to give than receive, am I right?" K. Hinata asked. K. Naruto immediately held a sprig of mistletoe over her head and gave her a quick kiss.

"Isn't she so generous?" K. Naruto said with a smile.

"As always. So let's go give these intruders a nice little gift…namely an Uzumaki butt whooping!" Naruto said before everyone bolted out of the house, save for Arashi, Kyoji, Keisei, and the kids. Apparently the sight of Arashi could through the village in turmoil since he was dead in this world, and as for the Bijuu Sisters, they simply went into pure Human form to help with medical support. One thing that wasn't seen was that Himawari snuck out as well…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"MULTI-SUMMONING JUTSU!!!!" Cried the Animal path, summoning another of Pein's large beasts. Screams of terror and anguish echoed through the village.

"Where is the Nine-tailed fox?" Pein's Deva Path asked Iruka, who tried to intervene and stop the Akatsuki.

"Why should you need to know! As far as I'm concerned you're an intruder who has no right to demand information!" Iruka stated, before Pein simply flung him aside.

"LIGHTNING HOUND!!!" Kakashi cried before a gigantic bolt of Lightning in the Shape of a Wolf struck the Deva Path. "Getting a little cocky here today, aren't you Pein?"

"Kakashi Hatake, you wish to oppose me as well? Tell me where the Demon Fox is." Deva Path demanded as he grabbed Kakashi's neck from behind. "Maybe then I won't let you suffer a painful death!"

But before Kakashi could respond with an ass-like comment Kasumi answered for him.

"You want Keisei-sama? Your going through US first!!!" Kasumi screamed, until she noticed just what the group was up against.

"Pein…so you've come for my mother, have you? Well this time, I plan to end this little farce of yours!" Naruto stated, but it certainly wasn't the reaction from Team Illumina.

"Pein! What in the hell man! Of all the Akatsuki, it had to be him?" K. Naruto griped.

"Naruto, we need to be wary. Remember, he has six paths, and his Rinnegan. For now we need to make sure that we protect the village and its people." Itachi said. "Plus we don't know just how strong this Pein is, so be prepared for anything."

"Itachi Uchiha…I thought you had been killed by your foolish brother? Yet you stand against me?" Pein questioned when he saw the alternate Itachi.

"Unfortunately, I am not your Itachi. I have always been loyal to Konoha and will continue to serve and protect my home. Even if that means destroying you!" Itachi said as his eyes now shifted to the blue hue of the Shinsei Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Not only that, but you're not dealing with just Naruto and Sasuke this time, you have to deal with the Illumina Knights as well!" K. Sasuke added, doing the same eye shift. "And trust me, you don't know pain until you deal with the true masters of the elements!"

"Pein-sama, this doesn't make any sense. Itachi is alive, and somehow there is two of the Uchiha, and the Uzumaki? What could this be?" inquired Konan as she assessed the situation.

"It is nothing Konan. Just stay back and prepare to capture the Kyuubi." Pein said as his Deva Path began to move forward again.

"Ok guys, this time we send this guy packing back to whatever rock he came out of! Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, you guys might wanna hold off on your Overdrives unless it gets REALLY bad." Naruto said, prepping everyone for the coming fight.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!!!!!" Cried out Sasuke, revealing his Darkness Flame powered Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Kao-Ken!!!" Naruto yelled before pulling up a Red Aura and getting pumped.

The Village's best candidates for Hokage were at their currently highest levels of power but didn't want to push it with so many civilians around.

"_Sasuke we can't go all out here, just like at home, we couldn't go all out because of the kids."_ Naruto telepathically relayed to Sasuke. _"Plus we might as well give the others a sharp boost to their egos."_

"_Naruto, come on, you know we pushed ourselves to the near limit. Yeah you would have given us the win if you'd used the Spirit Bomb, but we need to finally realize, they're becoming our equals and from what we've learned, they will become masters in their own elements."_ Sasuke replied via the mind link. _"I know we have that competitive streak, but right now there is no competition. They're fighting to help save our home as we did theirs 2 years ago."_

"_Sasuke, you're really serious about that? What the heck man?" _Naruto questioned. He had never known Sasuke to be this rational about something, especially when it came to fighting. But as much as he didn't want to damage his own pride… _"Alright, there is no 'who's better'. We are all equals here. But you owe me for this, got it?"_

"_Whatever!" _Sasuke replied back.

"Now it's our turn to get into our Christmas Party clothes. Ready team?!" Kasumi yelled.

"Ready!!" Yelled the rest of the Knights.

"Illumina Knights Transform!!!"

"LIGHT/SHADOW/WIND/WATER/FIRE/ICE/LIGHTNING/GRAVITY/EARTH/WOOD PRISM ACTIVATION!" Yelled the ten knights.

"ILLUMINA ARMOR ACTIVATION!" screamed K. Sakura

"LIGHT ARMOR ACTIVATION!" yelled Akemi.

But what they didn't know was before they activated the transformers the Gems were crackling with energy, preventing them from a transformation. Somehow power surge backlashed and sent them flying into a wall. Since K. Sakura and Akemi's armor is based on the same principle they suffered the same backlash, causing everyone to wonder what happened.

"Ughh…what was the number of that jumbo jet?" Kasumi said before everyone else passed out.

"Auntie SUMI!!!!" Himawari screamed as she ran to Kasumi and the others from her hiding spot in the bushes.

"Hima-chan! What is she doing here!" Naruto cursed himself. "She's gonna get herself killed!"

"Akane-sama, what the heck happened!" Hinata said, noticing the team down.

"I knew I felt it. After they transformed the first time, I felt a severe disturbance in their powers. I don't know what could have caused it, but I had hoped it wasn't this bad!" said Akane as she, Mai, and Yugito rushed over to check on the team.

Meanwhile, Naruto was pissed to say the least. First Pein attacks him during Christmas, and second, he can't show off his ego in front of his counterpart because K. Naruto was knocked unconscious, and now his daughter was even around the battle area!

"Ok, I'm gonna end this here and now! KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" Naruto shot his Kamehameha wave directly at the Deva Path, though Pein was prepared since the Preta Path blocked the attack.

"Sealing Style: Absorption Seal!!!" Naruto's Kamehameha wave was absorbed into nothingness. "You will have to do more than that to defeat God, foolish boy."

"Then why don't..." Naruto and Sasuke were about to make their move, but The Deva Path used Shinra Tensei to intensify gravity around the duo making them flat on the ground. While the duo were restrained, Deva Path stepped up to them.

"Where is the Nine-tails? We know she is no longer sealed in you. That means I don't have to kill you, tell me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Auntie Sumi please wake up!!" Himawari cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Hima-chan, get everyone.." Kasumi said very weakly.

"Auntie Sumi, what's wrong, wake up!" Himawari was still upset over seeing everyone so hurt.

"Don't stay here...help Oka-san protect...." Kasumi said before passing out and her transformer fell off and the Light Gem fell out.

"Protect what Auntie Sumi?" Himawari was still frantic. Her family was all hurting and she couldn't do anything. Suddenly Himawari heard a calming and ethereal voice.

"_Allow me to help. Look at the Transformer."_ Said the voice.

When Himawari look at the changing device it had a new Golden Gem. She reached down and picked up Kasumi's Transformer and was hit with a sudden spark of knowledge, almost as if she now had more intelligence than a normal 4 year old.

"I know what I must do." Himawari said before taking the Transformer and putting it on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Leave, I'll never tell you where she is." Naruto said while under the strain of the gravity the Deva Path created.

"I guess I'll have to kill you then." The Deva Path said before taking a Kunai out of Naruto's pouch and preparing to kill him.

"Get away from my DADDY!!!!!" Himawari screamed as everyone else turned to see her standing there.

"Hima-chan what are you doing!" yelled Hinata, worried for her daughter's safety.

"Huh?" Deva Path grunted.

"I said leave my family alone!" Himawari stood firm as she took hold of Kasumi's modified transformer and placed it on her own wrist.

"Hima-chan, no! Don't use that power!" Yugito warned, when she saw what Himawari was trying to do.

"KAMI PRISM ACTIVATION!!!!!!" Himawari screamed before activating the Transformer.

"Kami Prism..." Akane thought to herself. "There's no way..."

"Nee-chan, what's going on?" Mai asked, as she watched the transformation.

"Apparently, our father just got involved in this battle." Akane sighed. "I realize that the barrier in THIS Konoha disrupted everyone's Illumina Power which is why Kasumi could change when she first tried in OUR village, I had to alter the Barrier back home, but this has to be the work of Kami himself. And he tells us that he's not gonna get involved with matters like this!"

"Akane-sama, what are you saying? What's happening to my little girl!" Hinata cried out.

"Well...Pein just said Naruto is going to have to do better than God to defeat him...unfortunately God decided to intervene, and he used the Himawari to do it!" Akane explained.

"Akane-sama, I don't understand?" Hinata questioned.

"See, Kami created myself, Mai, and Yugito. This pretty much makes us his kids, and our kids his grandkids. Since we were the ones that changed Hima-chan into a Kitsune Princess, she carries our lineage. Meaning, she's in some strange way...one of his grandkids as well. He probably considers her his great-granddaughter."

"My daughter is a demi-goddess!" exclaimed Hinata. "But..."

"Hinata, it's not like that. She's not a demi-goddess. We Bijuu don't possess divine power, only Kami does. Apparently he's channeling himself through her." Akane said as the group continued to watch on. "But I just hope his influence doesn't cause severe damage to Hima-chan."

A wave of golden power rushed from Himawari knocking Pein's Deva and Preta Paths away and disrupting the Animal Path's summons. The golden energy faded to reveal Hima, now adorning the standard Illumina Knight uniform, a solid white with gold trim outfit. She now bore a hitai-ate as well, but it had a gold plate with what looked to be an angel as a symbol. Her two tails now gold, as was her ears to match, and she now radiated in a pure golden aura. If K. Naruto saw her, she would almost look like he did when he took on Shadow Sasuke after being powered up from the Illumina Power Transfer.

"So, some petty child wishes to challenge God?" boasted Deva Path.

"I am no mortal child. It is best you retreat and no longer harm my family." Himawari spoke calmly.

"Foolish child, I can destroy you in one swoop. Do you really wish to greet death so quickly?" Deva Path cackled once more. "If so then I will allow you to meet your end."

"You speak so boldly, yet you do not know the power you face before you. You speak of being God when you don't even possess a micron of his magnificence." Himawari continued to speak in a cold and calm voice. "If I wanted to, I could erase your existence with the blink of my eye. However if I were to use my supreme power, it could destroy my great-granddaughter. But instead I will pass a more fitting punishment for an insolent whelp as you. Before I do, I think I should introduce myself."

"Very well, allow me to know the name of the one who says they are greater than God." Pein's Deva Path stood fast and stared down the young kitsune.

"I am known as the Creator, the All-Father, Alpha and Omega. I molded this universe with my very being and made it in my own image. To the Bijuu not of this world I am called Dad, Father, Otou-san. But to you I am called Kami. However that name is not befitting of this form I have chosen to speak through." Himawari spoke in a divine tone. "As for this form, I am known as the Seventh Princess of the Kitsune Clan, The Sunflower Princess, Daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki…my name is Himawari Uzumaki, the Divine Illumina Knight!"

That bold statement definitely shocked everyone there, but caused a much different look on three particular Bijuu…

"Oh brother, now he's just hamming it up!" Akane said as she smacked herself in the forehead.

"Nee-chan, you know whenever he's going to have fun, he acts like a total dork! He's worse than Hiroshi, Tsukune, and Inuyasha on a good day!" Mai said in grief.

"Just so you know, he's your father ok?" Yugito said, trying to pass the blame of embarrassment. She tried to sneak out of the area to prevent any other type of embarrassment, but that wasn't happening.

"Get back here Mew-Mew-chan!" Mai said, grabbing Yugito by her two tails and jerking her back.

Himawari stared down the three Paths of Pein, deciding on where to make her first strike. She did take note that Pein's Animal Path had been taken out from her transformation, so she set forth to take out Deva Path next. "You seem to be the leader, removing you will make sure that no harm will come to my family."

"Try as you wish, you will not succeed!" stated Deva Path as he stood firm. Himawari was almost in range to strike when Pein's Preta Path stepped forward to shield.

"Of course, showing cowardice by hiding behind another. It matters not. ANGELIC STRIKE!" Himawari's fist began to shine as it looked like two angel wings extended from the side of her arm guard. Everyone also noticed 10 beams of light, each coming from the Illumina Knights' gemstones channel into her own to amplify the force of her attack. The strike connected, and definitely dealt more damage than Pein expected, taking down Preta Path in one sharp strike.

"What? Preta Path is down?!" Deva Path asked.

"You were warned for your boastful pride. Haven't you heard that Kami can be very vengeful when people try to claim they are God? I think I remember the last time I got really angry, I wiped 3 entire nations from existence!" Himawari said as she sized up her next target. "However I must attend to one thing before I end this battle." She quickly turned and ran over to where Naruto and Sasuke were pinned down.

"Hima-chan, what happened to you?" Naruto said as he struggled to break free from the Shinra Tensei's field.

"Unfortunately you aren't speaking to your daughter Naruto. She is now a vessel for me currently." Himawari spoke as she shattered the gravity field with one strike. "But she is fine. I would never allow anything to harm my great-granddaughter."

"Uh, ok. Although it's very weird seeing my 4 year old daughter unleashing holy hell upon one of the most powerful members of Akatsuki." Naruto said in confusion. "But whoever you are, all I ask is that you do not harm her."

"She carries my lineage, therefore she will be fine. Now since I have used an ability from her kitsune family, I should now use an ability from her father to end this." Himawari said. "I believe you call that attack the Kamehameha wave?"

"You're planning to use that? Oh well, I guess if a divine being takes over your daughter, of course she'd know how to do something of that caliber." Naruto said. "Ok then, let him have it."

"With pleasure." Himawari said as she turned to her target once more. "Oh Naruto, you might want to go pick up that limited edition Little Miss Kunoichi doll set after this. Tell Hima-chan that it was an extra gift from Santa for being a very good kitsune this year."

"But those are all sold out! We couldn't find those anywhere!" Naruto exclaimed, noting that he really wanted to get that gift for Himawari this year.

"That's not what the delivery boy will say when you get the package tomorrow." Himawari said with a wink as she prepared to end this farce of a battle. "Now as for you mortal, I will be generous this once. Leave this village and do not return to attack my family or do you wish to challenge Kami once more?"

"Only I shall be known as God to this world! SHINRA TENSEI!" screamed Pein's Deva Path, unleashing a massive crushing wave of gravity.

"Pitiful fool!" Himawari screamed as she brought her arms back in the trademark pose. Her palms filled with a bright golden energy as her aura grew more radiant. "DIVINE KAMEHAMEHA!" She unleashed the energy, more potent than Naruto had ever seen in his life. The sheer force burst through the Shinra Tensei, causing Pein to jump out of the way, not before he suffered some major damage.

"Pein-sama, it is best if we retreat and regroup. We are severely weakened." Konan said as she took hold of her injured partner.

"That would be wise. Let us be off." Pein said as he struggled to stand. "Be warned, we shall have the Kyuubi and thus our plans will be realized." With that, the two vanished in a swirl or paper.

"That was unreal! I've never seen that much power in the Kamehameha Wave. You HAVE to tell me…" Naruto said as he approached his daughter, but she stopped him in his place.

"No, my intervention cannot continue. Any longer and I risk severely harming Himawari's life." Himawari said. "I will however restore the damage caused by Pein. But before I go…" She walked over to Akane, Mai, and Yugito.

"You just had to get involved, didn't you?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, what's this about not intervening in the affairs of mortals?" Mai questioned.

"Birdybird, you should know, sometimes I have to have a _little _bit of fun." Himawari said with a slight laugh as she waved her hand over the Illumina Knights, healing all of their injuries.

"Ow, what in the world hit me?" Kasumi said as she awoke.

"That would be the tree Kasumi-chan. But you should be ok now." Himawari said with a large smile. "Oh I should give this back to you. Thank you for letting me use it." She removed Kasumi's transformer and took the golden gemstone out of it, replacing it with Kasumi's Light Gem.

"Uh, um…ok what in the world is going on here!" Kasumi said frantically.

"Your grandfather decided to come have a little bit of fun Kasumi-chan. He decided to use Hima-chan as a vessel for a while." Akane said with a sigh.

"So you're…" Kasumi said, eyes growing wider.

"You always were a bright girl." Himawari said, patting Kasumi on the head. "Farewell my family. May you all have a wonderful Christmas." With that, a golden orb of light emerged from Himawari, emanating all over Konoha. All the damage that was done by Pein had been fully restored and Konoha was back to its former beauty. After Kami took his leave, Himawari collapsed from the ordeal.

"Why is it what whenever the two of us are in the same dimension, something absolutely WEIRD happens?" Naruto asked his other self.

"Got me. I was just ready to chow down on the food!" K. Naruto replied.

"Everyone, we're in serious trouble here!" Akane said with a sense of urgency.

"Oka-san, what's wrong?" asked Kasumi, as they all went over to check on Himawari.

"It's Hima-chan…she's in critical condition!" Akane said as she began a diagnosis.

"Akane-sama, what's wrong with my little girl!" Hinata asked.

"When she attacked Pein the first time, did you all notice how she drew in energy from the Illumina Gems?" Everyone but the Knights all nodded. "Well apparently, while Kami had control over her, her body was able to contain that energy. But since he's left and she's back to normal, her body is still harboring all that energy. She can't contain that much power!"

"What are you saying nee-chan?" asked Mai.

"What I'm saying is that if we don't find a way to extract that Illumina Energy from Hima-chan, she's as good as dead!" Akane replied, shocking everyone. "As of right now, it's causing her body to go into apoptosis! It's literally destroying her from the inside out!"

"So what can we do?" Hinata asked. "There has to be something that can save my Hima-chan?"

"I don't know, but let's get back to the house first. It's better for us to be there where no one can see anything happen." Akane said, picking the unconscious Himawari off the ground. "There's no time to lose!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There you have it the Christmas Crossover part 2!!!!!

Will Himawari make it in time?

Will Haru ever tell her the three magic words to her face?

Will Chouji eat me out of House and Home?

RasenganFin: HEY!!!! GET OUT OF THE SHRIMP SCAMPI!!!!!

Pulls out Battle Axe and a Pokeball containing one Lucario knowing Aura Sphere.

All will be answered soon.


	66. Chapter 66

2008 Holiday Special: The Origin of Kasumi part 3

Last chapter we find Kasumi revealing more of her origin about how she got her powers and how she ended up in Konoha. On a side note, everyone found out about the "baby" adventure when Kasumi, K. Hinata, K. Haku, K. Sakura, and K. Tenten were all turned into babies for a week. Things went even crazier since Akane brought the Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion and K. Naruto and K. Sasuke challenged their doubles to another competition. Of course Naruto and Sasuke's egos were overinflated, so Hinata and Sakura took the potion, turning themselves into 3 year olds for about two hours. This in turn drove Naruto and Sasuke absolutely insane and the duo finally admitted that their doubles were better at taking care of hyperactive kids. Kasumi also finally learned that it wasn't the blood transfusion she got from Akane that changed her completely, but the fact that Akane gave her the Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion that night.

However things went sour when it turned out that Pein himself decided to attack Konoha. Knowing the village would have its defenses down due to the holidays, he sent his Deva, Preta, and Animal Paths in to cause massive destruction. Naruto, Sasuke, and the Illumina Knights rushed to stop him, but a problem with their powers took the Illumina Knights out of commission. Naruto and Sasuke weren't too good as Pein had them locked in a Shinra Tensei. The biggest twist came when Himawari took Kasumi's Light Transformer and used it to become the Divine Illumina Knight…who happened to be Kami channeling himself through her! This of course gave Akane, Mai, and Yugito some grief, since they always thought that Kami didn't meddle in human affairs. But the Kami-controlled Himawari just told them that he had to have some fun. So after utterly defeating Pein and sending him running, Kami restored Konoha and took his leave. Unfortunately Himawari channeled energy from the Illumina Knights as one of her attacks, and without Kami's presence, her body couldn't contain the insane amount of power. Now it was a race against time to find a way to remove the energy before she dies from the power overload.

"Of all times, why now!" Akane stressed as she was overlooking Himawari. The young kitsune hanyou was lying on her bed struggling to survive from the overload of Illumina Energy she took in.

"Nee-chan, calm down! Look all you said is that we have to do an energy extraction. How hard can that be?" questioned Mai. "We have 4 Bijuu here, we should be able to do it."

"It's not that easy Mai-chan. We can remove the Light, Fire, and Gravity Elements from her no problem. But the other elements are different!" Akane replied with a dire look.

"What about us? We're the ones that control the elements. We should be able to extract it." K. Naruto said. "How hard can it be?"

"Naruto, it's a lot harder than you think. First off you can't access your Illumina Forms. Something in this world has caused a severe disruption after you all transformed earlier today. I have no idea what it is, but without your ability to transform, accessing your Illumina Energy is a fantasy." Akane explained. "If you tried to extract the energy from her in your normal forms, you could possibly kill her and yourselves!"

"Damn, there has to be something that can save my little girl." Naruto cursed, seeing the hopelessness.

"I don't know, this would be a big long shot, but it's possible it may work." K. Hinata said as she got an idea. "If we purify her demonic Kitsune chakra and energy, then extracting our Illumina Energy might be easier."

"How do you propose that?" Sakura inquired.

"We use Light Chakra purification." Kasumi said, sensing K. Hinata's idea.

"Girls, are you sure you'd even be able to do that? I mean a purification takes a lot of energy and concentration. The only person I know that could do that technique with little problem is your Aunt Kagome!" Akane said, not realizing what she revealed.

"What! You mean Kagome-sensei is a Bijuu as well?" Kasumi replied, not knowing that her Light Chakra teacher happened to be her aunt.

"No, she's pure human. But she is married to our baby brother Inuyasha, the Gobi." Mai said. "But why Moonie hasn't said any of this, I'll never know."

"Look, we have to try ok. If we can purify her demonic side, it may make removing Illumina Energy easier from her." Kasumi said, prepping for the purification. "Hopefully it won't be too serious."

"Kasumi-chan, I have the charms set up." K. Hinata motioned after she placed four paper talisman charms around Himawari. She then took a small vial from her pouch as Kasumi did the same.

"Alright, now we dust with purification salt." Kasumi said as the two sprinkled salt all around the little kitsune. "Now to begin."

The two channeled a bright pink chakra into their palms and began to chant…

"Heaven and Earth divide, open the channel. Call forth the impurity, let it be cleansed. Restore that to which it first was," the two chanted as they focused the energy. Placing their hands over Himawari, "HIKARITON: KONPAKU KIYOMARU! (Light Release: Soul Cleansing)" As the pink chakra entered Himawari, everyone could see that her kitsune features were slowly vanishing.

"Unreal, they're actually purifying her demonic side." Naruto said in surprise.

"Look, we don't know just how long she'll stay as a normal human. Everyone else position yourselves around her and get ready to draw out the Illumina energy." K. Hinata ordered as the other eight Knights took position, while she and Kasumi finished with the purification.

"So what do we do now? Since we can't transform, how are we supposed to draw out our elemental energy?" K. Haku asked.

"Try to keep your focus on your own gem's wavelength. Each of you should notice that your energy feels a certain way." Akane explained. "Try to feel that same energy inside Hima-chan, and concentrate on pulling it out of her."

"Here goes something." K. Naruto said as he and the others started to focus. Slowly but surely each started to glow with an aura of their matching color.

"Is it supposed to be this difficult?" K. Sasuke said while he was struggling to keep his focus. "It's like trying to pull a nail out of a block of cement with a pair of tweezers!"

"I dunno, I've never felt anything this intense!" K. Neji said, while he wiped the sweat that was forming on his brow.

"Just keep going! We gotta save Hima-chan!" K. Haku was having her own struggle with the extraction as well.

The ten kept focusing as hard as they could. It seemed things were getting nowhere but slowly, ten colored lights started to rise out of Himawari's body.

"Just a little more!" K. Naruto was in serious pain. Having to draw out his Illumina Energy in his normal form put untold stress upon him, as it did everyone else. "Almost…" Almost instantly each of the ten lights shot into the gem of each matching knight. It also caused all ten to be thrown back violently, leaving them all extremely weak.

"New rule…make sure we can go Illumina before doing this again." K. Sasuke was breathing heavily from using so much energy.

"I have to agree brother. This was even intense for me as well." Itachi added as he slowly got to his feet. "But we have more pressing matters. How is Hima-chan?"

"She's still in serious danger. Her body has had too much damage done to it." Akane said, taking out a scroll from her kimono. "I think I can synthesize a restoration formula to start repairing the damage."

"Will she still survive?" Hinata asked, hoping not to hear bad news.

"She'll be ok. For now I'm going to have her take a kitsune restoration potion to begin healing her damaged chakra system and anything else damaged. Once the purification wears off, her natural kitsune healing will help as well." Akane said as she began to mix ingredients. "Keisei-chan, can you come here for a second?"

"What is it Akane chan?" Keisei asked as Akane took a small needle from her tools.

"I need 5 drops of blood from you. This will help stabilize the formula. I've added my own, but with two Kyuubi, it should enhance the potion enough to speed her recovery." Akane said as Keisei held out her hand. She pricked her counterpart's finger and got the sample she needed. "There, it's done. Sakura-chan, can you prep a small area on Hima-chan's arm. I need to inject the first dosage very shortly."

"Sure Akane-sama." Sakura followed direction by taking some cotton swabs and alcohol, and prepared to sterilize a small section on Himawari's arm.

"Just know that she's going to be feeling very sick for the next few days. Unfortunately Kitsune Alchemy doesn't know how to make decent tasting medicine." Akane replied as she prepped a syringe. While all this was going on, Haru weaseled his way in to see what was happening.

"Grammy Mikoto is Hima-chan ok?" he said worriedly.

"She's fine Haru-kun. She's in the best hands possible. They're going to make sure she'll be ok and that way she can play with you again." Mikoto said, calming the small Uchiha.

"But how did she get hurt?" Haru asked with a questioned look.

"Well, someone was coming after her Grammy Keisei and your dad and her dad tried to stop them."

"And she got hurt?" Haru said.

"Well she did, but from what I found out, somehow she was the one that helped your dad. We don't know how but she did." Mikoto explained, causing Haru to be even more surprised.

"I hope she's ok." Haru looked on as Akane was about to finish up.

"There we go. The potion should start taking effect here very soon. I've made enough to last for the rest of the week. All she needs is a small spoonful three times a day." Akane said as she sealed the remaining potion. "But unfortunately for the potion to take effect, we need one more thing."

"There's more! Akane-sama, what more will it take to make my baby girl better!" Hinata cried out before Akane flashed a smile.

"Oh this is a very special thing that needs to be done. But none of us can do it." Akane said, getting questioned looks out of everyone. "This has to be done by little Haru-kun."

"Akane-chan, you didn't!" Mai whispered to her sister.

"I sure did. You got your camera with you?" Akane replied back. Mai nodded when she flashed her camera. Yugito caught wind and pulled out her own as well.

"So Haru-kun, do you wanna help Hima-chan get better?" Akane asked.

"Uh huh." Haru nodded. If there was one thing he didn't like was when Himawari wasn't well and he couldn't play with her.

"Ok let's get you up here." Akane said as she hoisted Haru onto Hima's bed.

"I still don't get why she needs Haru to finish this?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I know exactly why." K. Hinata said. "We're gonna see our Seventh Kitsune Princess awaken to see her prince."

"Princess…OH!!!" Hinata said, finally catching on. "So Akane-sama planned this?"

"Yep. Chances are she made sure that after Hima-chan had the first dose of medicine, all it would need is a kiss from the one she really loves…namely Haru." K. Hinata said. "She may be four years old, but she does take after her mother."

Hinata looked back at Naruto, knowing exactly what her counterpart meant. "You're right, she definitely takes after her mother."

"Ok Haru-kun, are you ready?" Akane asked as the small Uchiha looked at his friend.

"What do I do?" asked Haru.

"All you need to do is wish real hard for Hima-chan to wake up, and then give her a kiss." Akane said. "Can you do that for everyone?"

Haru looked around and could see that everyone wanted to have Hima-chan back just as much as he did. "So if I wish really hard, and give her a kiss, she'll wake up?" Akane nodded and Haru knew what he needed to do. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Haru-kun," Hinata said as she walked over to him. "Thank you for doing this. I'm happy to know that my little girl has a strong hero like you." She quickly gave him a small peck on the head and moved out of the way.

"Yeesh Sasuke, he's getting more action than either one of us on a good day!" Naruto said. "What are you feeding that kid?"

"Don't look at me! I still say he gets some of that from his mother." Sasuke replied.

"Oh shut up you two and watch." Sakura said, getting the focus back on Haru and Himawari.

Haru now stood at another milestone of his 3 year old life. He was now faced with the trial of being the person to make his best friend better after she had been hurt. To know that his wish would be the one thing that could wake her up was a big thing. He had everyone watching so he couldn't really mess up.

"I wish that Hima-chan would wake up and feel better so we could play again!" Haru wished as hard as he could. He then reached down and placed his lips upon Hima's cheek. He didn't know that secretly Akane held a sprig of mistletoe over the two and that everyone else was taking pictures. After the kiss…

Himawari slowly opened her eyes to see everyone else all around her room. She also noticed Haru looking down at her as well. "Haru-kun?"

"Are you ok Hima-chan?" asked Haru.

"I feel really sick." Himawari replied, as the potion was taking effect.

"Aw my wish didn't work. She's still sick." Haru said in defeat.

"Actually Haru-kun, it did work. She's going to be a little sick, but she's going to get better." Akane explained. "You should be proud, you're a hero."

"I am?" Haru questioned himself.

"Yep, and my big hero deserves a reward. How does some chocolate chip cookies and milk sound?" Sakura said as she picked up her son into a hug.

"Ok mommy, that works." Haru replied. "Get well soon Hima-chan." He waved goodbye as Sakura took him downstairs for his reward.

"Hey princess, good to see you up again." Naruto said. "You had us worried out there."

"Daddy…did you get hurt?" she asked.

"Nope. You were able to help me out. From what I hear you even did a little bit more as well." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you really came through Hima-chan. If you weren't there we might have been hurt even worse." Kasumi said, getting a small smile out of Himawari.

"You ok Auntie Sumi?" asked Himawari.

"I sure am. So is everyone else." Kasumi replied. "Now you just rest and get better ok."

"Ok. I'm gonna take a nap." Himawari said, turning over to go back to sleep,

"Guess the saying was right. Big things do come in small packages." Naruto laughed. "Well guess I should keep an eye out for a delivery boy tomorrow."

"Not only that, but I need your help for something Naruto." Kasumi said. "I think after today, we need to do some last minute shopping for three unique kids. Tomorrow, can you send us back to our world for a little while?"

"Why would you wanna go back Kasumi-chan?" questioned Arashi.

"Auntie Sumi needs to make sure her gift for Hima-chan is absolutely perfect!" Kasumi replied. "Naru-kun, Sasuke-chan, can Natsumi-chan and Shiori-chan come with me?"

"Sure thing sis." K. Naruto agreed as he released the merger so Natsumi could be back out.

"Yeah, as long as there's no more fighting. I wanna actually enjoy my Christmas vacation!" Natsumi said, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm in." Shiori said as well.

"Great. Also I need Itachi-nii-san to come too. Don't worry it will only be for a few hours or so. We probably wouldn't be gone for a whole day.

"Then let's finally have some fun." Naruto said as the power came back on. "Finally! We have power again!"

And so the real holiday festivities finally began. First order of business was to get the last of the shopping done. Since the threat of "How the Pein tried to steal Christmas" was over, everyone hit up the shops for a good old fashioned shopping spree. As for Naruto, Natsumi, Shiori, Kasumi, and Itachi…

"So why are we back in your world again?" Naruto asked.

"Well first we need to go to the Training Compound. I need to ask Dr. Sakurano what went wrong with our powers." Kasumi replied as she led the way. "Also we have to get Hima-chan's present there…well hers, Haru's and Mika's as well."

"Ok…" Naruto said.

The group finally arrived to find Dr. Sakurano taking a break from locating the remaining Bijuu. Luckily in some strange case…Akatsuki apparently took a holiday vacation as well according to Itachi's intel.

"Nii-san, I still can't believe that Akatsuki is actually going on vacation for the holidays!" Shiori said in confusion. "Where in the world would they go?"

"Well, from what I've heard Zetsu goes back to Grass Country, Kisame heads to Kiri, some reason he likes the cold season since the fish are all going upstream." Itachi explained. "As for Kakuzu and Hidan, well no one really knows what those two do. I've heard they go to Tanzaku Town and hit the casinos for a week."

"And what about Pein and Konan?" asked Natsumi.

"Pein seems to stay in and enjoy the rain in Ame. As for Konan-chan…" Itachi said, not knowing what he muttered out.

"Konan-chan??" Kasumi, Natsumi, and Shiori all said at once.

"Don't tell me, you like her! But isn't she totally evil?" Shiori questioned.

"She's not what you think. Honestly she's a very nice girl when you get to know her. I'm just wondering how I'm gonna get her out of Akatsuki without her getting killed." Itachi said. "To be honest I wish she was here right now with me."

"So you DO like her! Well, we'll just keep that our little secret!" Kasumi said with a wink.

"This is what I get from my 3 younger sisters, right?" Itachi sighed.

"Yup. Now let's see what Doc is up to." Natsumi said as they entered the compound.

Itachi however still had his mind focused on the Origami Kunoichi. "Konan-chan," he thought to himself. "You would love this so much. I still swear upon my name as an Uchiha, I'll find a way to break Pein's control over you and free you from that prison. Next year, I'll give you the best Christmas ever."

"So, what brings you back? I thought you had all left for the holidays?" asked Dr. Sakurano.

"We did. Had a little run in with Pein in the alternate dimension." Kasumi explained. "Luckily he wasn't too much of a problem."

"Really? Did you have to use the Overdrive forms?" asked the doctor.

"Not really. Apparently our beloved grandfather decided to take control of Hima-chan and somehow endow her with Divine Illumina Powers." Natsumi replied. "All of us were out cold."

"Something was causing a severe disruption with our powers and it caused a backlash effect." Itachi said. "We were able to transform yesterday for a demonstration between the two Narutos and Sasukes, but after that we couldn't."

"I see. Let me take a look and see what could have happened." Dr. Sakurano said as he took a hand scanner from his desk. He began to scan over the group's transformers to get an idea of what might have happened. "I think I see the problem."

"What was it?" asked Shiori.

"Normally when you transform, you always go to your 3rd level of power without thinking about it. With all of you transforming at once, that much energy caused a disruption in your powers since in this world you have a connection to your Bijuu." Dr. Sakurano said. "Even with Akane, Mai, and Yugito in the same world, it wasn't enough to keep a harmonic balance."

"So even if we haven't met our Bijuu, we are still connected to them?" Natsumi said.

"Yes. Since they created the Illumina Gems, there is a constant connection to their energy. I also have to take a guess that since our Naruto and Sasuke were in a competition with their counterparts, they went into Overdrive, am I right?" asked Dr. Sakurano.

"Yeah, I gotta say those new Overdrive forms are definitely something." Naruto replied. "It gave me and Sasuke a challenge."

"I see. Well as for the rest of you, you can still transform. Just focus on only releasing your 1st level of power, then build your energy from there. You should be ok then." Dr. Sakurano said.

"That's great, since we only need to transform one more time while we're there." Kasumi said, causing the others to question her.

"Why would we need to go Illumina anyway?" Itachi asked.

"Well if we're going to officially induct Hima-chan, Haru-kun, and Mika-chan into the Illumina Knights, we gotta look our best." Kasumi said, definitely throwing everyone else for a loop.

"And just HOW are you going to do that?" Naruto said, wondering what the fox girl had in mind.

"After we all recovered I got a really good look at Hima-chan and she was absolutely adorable in an Illumina Outfit. Well the reason why I wanted to come back is to see if Dr. Sakurano can make three similar transformers, only they would do a costume change." Kasumi said. "I figure if he also puts in some communicators, the kids could have all kinds of fun with it."

"No powers, just costumes." Naruto nodded in agreement with the idea. "Not bad. I think they'd really like it."

"Hmm, that shouldn't be a problem. I can simply use the blueprint for your Star Prism Transformers, and make a much simpler design." Dr. Sakurano said. "It shouldn't take more than a few hours."

"Do you think you can even integrate that disguise program as well? That way we can add way more costumes for the kids." Kasumi asked.

"Not a problem. I'll have it all done in a few hours." Dr. Sakurano said as he pulled up the plans on his monitor. "I'll program everything into a laptop and have it all ready. Why not head to Ichiraku's and I'll call you when it's done."

"Thanks Dr. Sakurano, you rock!" Kasumi replied.

"So that was your idea for your present?" Natsumi said. "But why did you want me, Shiori-chan, and Itachi-nii-kun to come along?"

"Well, we gotta pick out some really good costumes! Like some of the ones we did for Halloween two years ago, those were cool. Plus I think Itachi-nii-kun could make Haru-kun look really good with his costume choices." Kasumi said, getting the girls more excited.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's get to choosing!" Natsumi cheered, as the three girls ran off to find whatever it was they were after.

"Itachi…refresh my memory. One of those girls is a female version of myself, right?" Naruto asked.

"Right." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"And what's really weird is that…she's just a spiritual manifestation?" Naruto continued, getting a nod of agreement from Itachi. "Then how is it that she's as real a female as Hinata!"

"Naruto, I may be a genius of the Uchiha Clan, but there are still some things in this world that we males will never understand." Itachi said as the two trudged behind.

As for the rest of the troupe…

"I still say she'd look better in the green dress!" Mai argued, holding up a green dress.

"No way! The red one is much better! It matches her hair color!" Yugito retorted with her own argument.

"Are you trying to make the poor girl look like a tomato? It's bad enough your messed up fashion sense has her brothers scared to death!" Mai replied. "I still say the green will look so much better!"

"Um, what about the blue dress?" Kimiko said quietly, hoping to calm the two arguing sisters.

"NO!" Yugito and Mai both screamed, easily shocking the seven-tail, causing her to bolt out of the room like crazy.

"Hey Kimiko, those two still going at it?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, they're trying to get me into a dress for the party in a few days. Mai-sama wants me to wear a green dress while Yugito-sama wants me to wear red." Kimiko sighed. "I wonder how Kyuubi-kouhi does it! I mean I thought having two crazy brothers was insane!"

"Got me. Least I didn't get stuck in that chaos." Karin chuckled.

"Not really. See that pink dress hanging on the door?" Kimiko pointed to a very odd looking dress." That's what they picked out for you."

Karin just jumped back in disgust, wondering how anyone could come up with a dress that horrid! "Uh, wanna see if any of the other girls wanna go shopping? Maybe we can find something a little better than that!"

"I'm with you! As long as it keeps me out of those dresses, anything's better than that!" Kimiko said as she and Karin took off downstairs, leaving Mai and Yugito to continue arguing.

"Hmm, guess Karin and Kimiko caught wind of Mai and Yugito." Akane said while she and Keisei were enjoying tea in the living room. "Honestly those two are still just as bad as they were when they were kids!"

"I still can't believe that the other Bijuu are your siblings Akane-chan. To think all of you are brother and sister." Keisei said with a sip of her tea. "It must have been stressful being the oldest."

"Second oldest. I was the oldest of the girls, but my brother Ryukotsusei was the older one." Akane replied. "You know I wonder what he would be like if he never went insane with power. I guess the stress of being the oldest really got to him."

"He wasn't always evil?" Keisei asked.

"Are you kidding! He was more off the wall than Mai and Yugito! Tell me, have you ever thought that a ten tailed Bijuu would enjoy surfing?" Akane said, causing Keisei to nearly spit out her team.

"What!" Keisei replied.

"Yeah, Ryu-kun was a total beach bum! Honestly his closet back at home…chocked full of shirts with island flowers. The guy was so crazy, every chance he had to come down to the Elemental Lands, he'd always drag Daisuke-kun with him just so Daisuke could make 200 foot tsunamis for him to surf on!" Akane said, causing Keisei to start cracking up laughing. "Seriously every time you talked to him he was like 'sup dudes and dudettes!' The guy was just plain nuts!"

"You know I envy you Akane-chan. I myself wished that I had a chance to live as you did. I mostly spent my time growing up in the Spirit Realm, constantly having to learn about proper procedures for souls passing back and forth, demon containment, basically nothing but pure boredom for a few millennia." Keisei said as she described her past. "Though I did get lucky. A lot of times Koenma-sama would let me have a little fun."

"Like what?" asked Akane.

"Well there was the time that Botan-chan and I got to go and make all the souls that were checking in have to wear crazy ogre horns as part of the check in process. It was so crazy because the normal ogres that worked at the check in station thought that everyone was a normal ogre and they kept going through paperwork for hours. I think it took them a good 5 days just to get one soul checked in!" Keisei laughed, causing Akane to think her counterpart was definitely a little eccentric.

"Ok…so Keisei-chan does have her crazy side." Akane rolled her eyes.

"You know speaking of Botan-chan, I wonder how she's doing?" Keisei thought to herself.

Speaking of Botan…

"Oh great, Koenma-sama just had to send me to the other side of Spirit World and he expects me to have two souls ready in less than a day! It takes at least two weeks to get the proper protocol for this kind of thing." Botan said to herself as she flew over the cloudy plains of Spirit World. For the first time in almost 20 years she had to go and get two souls prepared for a journey that normally doesn't happen unless it was a special case. "Honestly if Keisei-chan was here, she'd probably have Koenma-sama rethink this."

She made her way back to the main office where ogres were running amok with paperwork. Even with the holidays coming close, there was still much to do with everyday tasks.

"Yeesh, you'd think he'd give everyone a vacation around here." Botan said to herself as she entered Koenma's office. "Koenma-sama, I've returned."

"Ah very good Botan. I see you've done well in preparing the two souls for their weekend trip back." Koenma said from behind his desk. "It's not often we send souls back, but considering the circumstances, I think these two have earned it."

"Koenma-sama, I do have one question? I know you said that you would be accompanying these two souls, but do you think I could go with you? It will be my first chance to see Keisei-chan in almost 20 years," asked Botan.

"Botan, that is preposterous. What led you to believe that you would not be coming? I thought that assigning you to prepare these two souls meant that you had to be their escort to the living world as well." Koenma replied. "I will not have you slacking on your responsibilities even if it is the holidays."

Botan was quite shocked to say the least, "Koenma-sama, I…I promise I won't fail you! I'll make sure everything runs smoothly for these souls. Thank you so much!"

"As I said it is a weekend trip, so you should pack accordingly. Now take these two and make sure they have everything they need. We'll be leaving on Christmas Day." Koenma said from behind his desk.

A day later after Kasumi, Natsumi, Shiori, Itachi, and Naruto returned, Naruto thought it might be a good idea to finally introduce the others to a little thing he liked to call…the Wii, especially since it meant that he could probably inflate his ego even more by beating everyone in Brawl.

"So what's this game called again?" asked K. Sakura as she took one of the controllers.

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It's really fun, see you get to pick from a bunch of different characters, then it's an all out brawl to beat your opponent into a pulp!" Naruto said, giving the group a crash course.

"Hmm, seems easy enough. Ok I'll play too." K. Hinata said, getting another controller.

"Hey we got room for one more. Sasuke, why don't you join me? We can play 2 on 2." Naruto said, flagging his friend down.

"_Come on Naruto, you know they've never played this! It's gonna be just plain cruel!" _Sasuke said telepathically. _"Let's totally own them!"_

Hinata and Sakura looked at their husbands. Even though they weren't telepathic, they both had the same idea…"Those two just don't give up."

"Ok, we'll set it up for 2 on 2. Me and Sasuke vs. you two. We'll set it for 5 lives. Basically you just need to hit your opponent enough so that their damage is high enough that one hit will knock them off the screen." Naruto explained. "By using the controller, you can also increase the power of your attacks."

"Sounds easy enough. Let's have some fun Sakura-chan." K. Hinata said as the game started.

"Yeah, we'll do our best!" K. Sakura replied.

"This is going to be a bloodbath!" Naruto and Sasuke thought to themselves.

Round 1…

Naruto picks Fox, Sasuke picks Marth, K. Hinata picks Pikachu and K. Sakura picks Peach.

The game starts…

"Hey, I thought you said you were gonna go easy?" K. Hinata said as she got knocked off the screen again.

"Yeah, we just started!" K. Sakura complained. "You guys don't play fair!"

"Sorry, forgot to tell you, it's no holds barred!" Naruto said as he knocked K. Sakura's character out again. "We play to win."

"Haha yeah! There's no one that can beat us!" Sasuke replied as he and Naruto won…with a landslide victory.

"They couldn't even hit us! Oh man this was too easy!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, we didn't do too well. Alright Sakura, we let them have their freebie. So are you two gonna play a serious match this time?" K. Hinata said, causing Naruto and Sasuke to turn eyes.

"You boys think you're all that, but this time we're the ones calling the shots." K. Sakura said, definitely lighting a fire in Naruto and Sasuke.

"Say WHAT! We just totally owned you two and now you think you're complete pros! Oh I have to see this!" Naruto said as he got another round ready.

"Um Naruto…there's something you need to know." K. Naruto said.

"Yeah and what is that?" Naruto replied to his counterpart.

"This game is EXACTLY like Jounin Clash: Generation Zero. And well…Hina-chan and Sakura-chan are the reigning Kunoichi Doubles Champions." K. Naruto said. "The final match they played in, then didn't even let their opponents get a single hit off."

"Say what?" Naruto and Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"In small terms…you're about to get destroyed." K. Naruto said as the game began.

Round 2…

Naruto picks Snake, Sasuke picks Ganondorf, K. Hinata picks Link, K. Sakura picks Zelda

The match begins…and it was a whole new ballgame!

"How is she doing that! You can't juggle a baseball bat like that!" Naruto said as he was getting bounced around in mid air.

"This is wrong! Naruto, jump, you gotta jump out of the way!" Sasuke said, trying to avoid K. Sakura's relentless attack.

"So you think it's fun to underestimate girls, huh? Sakura, Twin Strike Alpha, let's go!" K. Hinata said as she poured on the pain.

"Oh I love that move! " K. Sakura said as the two pounded Naruto and Sasuke relentlessly, then finished them off with a double baseball bat smash. That caused Naruto and Sasuke to instantly have their jaws drop to the floor.

"Sasuke…how…why…what…" Naruto spat out after getting beat so badly.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you, no holds barred!" K. Hinata laughed. "So you wanna play another?"

"Nobody and I mean NOBODY beats me at Brawl!" Naruto said as he started up another match.

Round 3 through…well it was a lot. And it wasn't good for Naruto and Sasuke.

"One…more…round!!!" Naruto panted out after losing to K. Hinata, K. Sakura, K. Haku, K. Ino, K. Tenten, Natsumi, Shiori, K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, K. Chouji, and K. Neji in 20 straight rounds. He even lost to Akane and Mikoto, and they were using a serious handicap!

"Dude face it, you got destroyed. Jounin Clash is like the hottest game back in our world and it is exactly like this. Whenever we're home, we play it all the time. It's an awesome party game." K. Naruto said as Naruto grumbled in defeat.

"Alright fine then, you may have gotten lucky there, but we got a game that Hinata and I NEVER lose at! Honey, get the pads!" Naruto said.

"Ok, now this is what I can have some fun in!" Hinata said as she ran to the closed and got two large metal dance pads out.

"DDR???" everyone from the alternate universe said, causing Naruto's overconfident look to drop again.

"You have this too?" Naruto said as Hinata set up the pads.

"You kidding? Remember when you and Kasumi-chan went back to her old world? Well she brought home like all of the versions. She even brought the designs to build a full working cabinet. We put that sucker together and chakra reinforced it. The stuff they have in the games, we play in our sleep!" K. Haku said. "Now when it comes to making edits, that's where we have some real fun!"

"Ok, you got us last round, but this time I wanna see what you have along the lines of edits!" Naruto said, thinking that everyone else was just bragging.

"Guess it was a good idea to bring this. I'm glad they made them smaller and I got a lot of them back in my old world." Kasumi said, taking out a scroll. With it she summoned a slim line PS2 with a copy of DDR Extreme. She quickly wired it up, hooked up the pads and loaded up the game. "Hey Ten-chan, you and Neji wanna go first?"

"Yeah, it'll be good to have a rematch of the Speed Finals 2 years ago." K. Tenten said as she stretched her legs out. "This time I'm gonna beat Neji."

"You've never beat me in a speed match no matter how many times you've tried. I didn't even use my Byakugan at all and I still beat you." K. Neji said as they got on the pads.

"Alright, Speed Rules. No songs under 220 BPM, 8X speed, Sudden Mode for the first round, ready?" Kasumi said as she picked the first song, which was Paranoia Survivor.

"With pleasure." K. Tenten said as she got ready.

"Bring it." K. Neji said as the song started.

The song started up and both K. Neji and K. Tenten went crazy on the pads racking up the combos.

Naruto's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe they were moving this fast and this accurate! "Ok, something is definitely wrong. They're dead on with their steps and getting nothing but perfects!"

The two finished the song, barely winded, and both scored a perfect AAA.

"You got lucky with that last note. Normally you miss it." K. Neji said, causing K. Tenten to get riled up.

"Whatever! I've been practicing and you know it!" K. Tenten replied. "Alright Kasumi-chan, give us an edit, an evil one!"

"Oh you want evil, I'll give you evil! This time Edit Rules, 1x Speed, Reverse, Dark. I hope you like this one because this is one of my most insane edits ever!" Kasumi cackled as she picked the next song, Healing Vision Angelic Mix. "Naruto, you may want to rethink about that DDR challenge after you see this. To date, anyone that hasn't played our style of DDR hasn't gotten more than 10 seconds into the song with this edit."

"Yeah yeah, seeing is believing." Naruto said as the song started. "I'll just…hey why are they crouched down?"

"Just watch." Kasumi said as the song kicked in. What they saw was pure sickening. Naruto had never seen that many arrows on one screen at one time. And K. Tenten and K. Neji were blazing away hitting step after step, throwing in turns like crazy, adding dropdowns, multiple arrow hits…even Naruto couldn't figure out how they managed to go through a complete run of mixed up triple arrow hits!

"Aw crud! You got lucky this time Neji." K. Tenten said as she saw her score. She got an A due to missing too many notes.

"As I said, you'll never beat me in DDR Tenten." K. Neji replied as the screen showed his score of a near perfect AA.

"So Naruto, wanna play?" asked Kasumi.

"I'm done with games for today. I think I'll go and take a walk." Naruto said, heading outside.

"I'll join you Naruto. After that embarrassment…yeah I need to clear my head." Sasuke added as everyone else started laughing.

As normal as life gets in a household full of doubles, sometimes things get a little bumpy.

"Hey Hima-chan, ready for a little check up?" Akane asked as she and Keisei entered her room. For the past two days Himawari didn't do too much since she was still recovering from the effects of the Illumina Energy in her system. The worst part was having to take the potion Akane made.

"Auntie 'Kane, do I have to take that icky medicine again?" Himawari complained as she sat up in her bed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's going to help you get better. You really hurt yourself when you were helping your dad." Akane said as she took the potion out and prepared a spoonful. "All you have to do is take one spoonful and then no more for the rest of the day."

"Ugh, ok." Himawari said as she closed her eyes and sat there with mouth wide open. Akane gave her the medicine and she swallowed with a very disgusted look on her face. "Yuck! That tastes awful!"

"Kinda wish medicine didn't taste that bad. Alright, let's check and make sure everything is healing on the inside." Akane said as she took out a stethoscope. She took care and placed it on the little kitsune's chest to measure her heart beat and make sure nothing was erratic.

"That's cold!" Himawari said when she felt the stethoscope on her chest.

"I know. That's why I don't like it when I have to do this. It's never any fun, but I gotta do it so you can get better." Akane said, taking careful notes. "Hmm, this is definitely strange. Hima-chan, has your chest hurt any recently?"

"A little. It feels kinda funny sometimes. It also makes it hard to breathe." Himawari replied.

"I see." Akane said as she removed the stethoscope. "I think I know what the problem is."

"What is it Akane-chan?" Keisei asked.

"From what I can tell everything is healing normally, except it seems her heart isn't healing properly. She has a very irregular heartbeat, and that is causing problems. In most cases like this, you'd need a heart transplant." Akane explained. "I can try chakra healing, but I'm not sure how effective that would be."

"You know, I think I might have a solution to that." Keisei said, tearing open a dimensional rip. "I'll be right back." With it she entered the rip and within minutes she returned with a guest…a strange green person with two weird feelers on his head. He was wearing long robes and holding a staff.

"Keisei-chan, who is this?" Akane asked.

"This is Dende. He's a guardian in the world where Naruto and Sasuke first trained long ago. He's also the keeper of the Dragon Balls, the same ones that revived Hinata and Sakura." Keisei said, introducing the Namekian. "He's also a very proficient healer. Dende, this is Akane Uzumaki. She is known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune in her own world, and this little one is my grand-daughter Himawari Uzumaki."

"Greetings Lady Akane, Lady Himawari. I am pleased to meet both of you." Dende said with a respective bow.

"The honor is all mine Dende." Akane replied with a bow of her own.

"Hi green person." Himawari said with a weak cheerful smile.

"So this is the little one you wish me to heal Lady Keisei?" asked Dende. Keisei nodded and Dende prepared himself. "Very well. From what you told me it should be no problem to repair the damage."

"Hima-chan, I need you to lay back down ok. In a few minutes you'll be all better." Keisei instructed.

As Himawari laid flat on her back, a gold light encircled Dende's hands. "Alright this shouldn't take more than a minute," he explained. He held his hands right above Himawari and sent the gold healing energy into her, carefully repairing the last of the damage. "There, all done."

Akane quickly moved in and checked Himawari's heartbeat again, "Perfectly stable. She's in good shape now."

"Does this mean I can play with Haru-kun now?" Himawari asked.

"Sure does, sunflower. Why don't you go start a bath real quick so you can get cleaned up. I'll set some clothes out for you and be in to help you in a minute." Keisei said as the little kitsune jumped out of bed.

"Yay!" Himawari cheered as she ran into the bathroom to get the water started.

"She's quite a bundle. I bet Naruto is having a time keeping her occupied." Dende replied.

"Oh you don't know the half of it! Especially now that he has a second child, he's really settling into the family life." Keisei said as she picked out an outfit from Himawari's closet.

"Probably another thing he learned from Goku. Honestly those two are quite similar." Dende laughed.

"Definitely. Come on Dende, I'll introduce you to everyone else. You can stay for a little while before you have to get back, right?" Keisei asked.

"That's right. I do have a lot of work to do as a guardian. But a little break is always good every now and then." Dende said as Keisei led the way downstairs.

The next two days went by pretty fast with all the hustle and bustle of shopping and decorating. Naruto did enjoy the visit from Dende since he hadn't seen him in quite a while, so it was good to have some time together.

The big day finally came around and it was a lot different. Normally the Illumina Knights and their families had the tradition of the early morning splash ritual that Arashi and Naruto would partake in. This year was quite different…

"Auntie Sumi, Furry Mommy, wake up!!!!!" Himawari screamed as she charged into Kasumi and K. Hinata's room.

"What…time is it?" Kasumi said groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"My guess…it's too early." K. Hinata said as she turned back over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Hima-chan, can we go back to sleep for another few hours? We promise we'll get up later!" Kasumi fell back and covered her face with her pillow.

"But it's Christmas!!!!" Himawari whined, which caused Kasumi and K. Hinata to shoot straight up.

"What are we doing? She's right! We shouldn't be sleeping in right now!" K. Hinata said.

"Yeah let's go get everyone else up." Kasumi said as they were about to run out of their room, though they still weren't fast enough.

"Yeesh were you two gonna sleep in?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah we've already been up for a good hour! Geez, lightweights! They still got a lot to learn." K. Naruto added. "Now get over here so we can open presents ok!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Kasumi said as she rushed to the massive bounty that was Christmas presents.

And there were presents galore! Everything from clothes to toys to games, it was a lot! But unknown to the bunch, the best presents were yet to come.

Hinata received a set of edible panties from Naruto, to be used later that night. Sasuke gave Sakura a Necklace with pink pearls, and a big book of stories to read to Haru.

Before we get to the last of the gifts here's a look at the kids presents.

"EEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!! KUNOICHI DOLLS!!!!" Himawari screamed when she opened her BIG present of Little Miss Kunoichi Dolls Limited Edition. Himawari just sat in front of the set off dolls for about a good 10 minutes before she would do anything, drooling at the sight of the most sought after toys in the Ninja Nation. Haru had gotten a Nintendo DS complete with Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, Haru had a Knack for RPGs and other tactical games that ruin the fun by using Cheats. Haru also got a special set of Lockets from Sakura to give Himawari the other one, both with pictures of the other one. Mika received a set of Puppy care supplies for when she gets her own Ninja Dog. Mika also received her very own Snow cone machine, for those hot summer days that when Mika tries to use Hyoton she fails due to her limited training.

"Sasuke, get in here! Got new games dude!" Naruto called out as the Uchiha family came in for the holidays.

"Sweet! Hey I found an old smelly mutt outside, ya wanna let him in too?" Sasuke poked a little fun at Kiba, who also arrived with Haku and Mika.

"Haha, very funny. You're lucky I don't turn you into puppy chow." Kiba said as he walked in. Of course it was the first time he saw the alternate dimension group, so it was quite an experience. "Uh why are there younger versions of our friends here and why do they all have fox ears and tails?"

"Don't forget cat ears!' K. Tenten added.

"Try not to think about it Kiba-kun. You'll get a headache." Haku explained. "Oh and yes, that is the Yondaime over there drinking eggnog, and he does have ears and tails as well."

"Go on Haru give Himawari her present." Sakura nudged Haru who was scared out of his wits.

"But what if she won't like it?" Haru asked quietly with tears forming.

"Hima-chan won't hate anything you give her honey. Now GO!" Sakura said as she pushed Haru to Himawari who combing the hair of her new dolls.

"Hi Haru!!" Himawari squeaked.

"Um…Uh..here…Merry Christmas Hima-chan." Haru said nervously before handing Himawari her present.

Himawari opened her gift to see a locket with Haru's picture. Haru took the locket and put it on her neck for her, and the cherry on top was the kiss he gave Hima on her nose. Clicking was heard the moment of the kiss, by all the girls, and the Biju women's 20 Clones each. Needless to say no one would forget this Christmas for a long time.

"Right...I always knew hanging out with Naruto would cause all of us to go crazy." Kiba said, still trying to comprehend everything going on.

"Whatever, just get in here and let's get some games going on!" Naruto said.

"Hold on Naruto, we still have one last present to give out, and now that Mika-chan is here, she can get her part of it." Kasumi said as she went and pulled out two briefcases from behind the sofa. "This is big so we had to make sure everyone was here."

"And just how big are we talking Kasumi-chan?" asked Akane.

"Oh very big. And keep quiet Naruto, no telling!" Kasumi said, making sure Naruto kept his mouth shut.

"Hey my lips are sealed." Naruto said innocently.

"Good. Now I would ask that the other members of the Illumina Knights please come forward." Kasumi asked as they all stood and lined up beside her.

"Illumina Knights?" asked Kiba, since he didn't know about everyone else.

"I'll fill you in on that a little later. Just watch for now." Haku told him as the special gift presentation continued.

"This year we've been graciously welcomed into the home of our wonderful friends and alternate dimension counterparts. And for some reason the holidays always end up with us trying to save Christmas or whatever. Well this year we...really couldn't do that." Kasumi said. "However we did notice one person step up and give her all to help us out."

"That's right, if it wasn't for her, we probably wouldn't be here right now. So we, the members of the Illumina Knights have decided, that based on this person's qualities, they shall be named an official Illumina Knight." K. Naruto continued the speech.

"However, we have thought about this, and found that it would be very difficult for this person to carry on the proud name of the Illumina Knights alone. So we have chosen two more that will stand beside our new member as Knights themselves." K. Haku added as the group transformed. Thanks to the information they got about not transforming at the same frequency as the Barrier Seal that covers the village, they were able to easily transform.

"So it is with great pleasure, that we welcome these three, aptly named the Sunflower Knight, the Tiger Knight, and the Snow Angel Knight to the family of the Illumina Knights. Will Himawari Uzumaki, Haru Uchiha, and Mika Inuzuka please come forward and accept their new role." Kasumi said, opening one of the briefcases to reveal three transformers similar to their own.

"Wait a minute they..." Hinata was going to say but Naruto quickly interrupted her.

"Hinata-chan, trust me. They deserve this. Just wait and see." Naruto said.

"Auntie Sumi, what's all of this mean?" asked Himawari as she stepped forward.

"Well, you remember how we told you that you helped keep your dad safe a few days ago? What happened is that you used my Illumina Transformer to become what was known as the Divine Knight. So you got to be one of us." Kasumi said as she helped put Himawari's new transformer on.

"Not only that, but your dads need someone to keep them safe when we can't be here to help." K. Sakura said, helping Haru.

"So that's why we decided to name you three official Illumina Knights." K. Haku added while she helped Mika.

"We now want to welcome you, Himawari Uzumaki, the Sunflower Knight; Haru Uchiha, the Tiger Knight; and Mika Inuzuka, the Snow Angel Knight, as official Illumina Knights." Kasumi said with a big smile.

"Does that mean we're like you now Auntie Sumi?" asked Himawari.

"Well to an extent. But you can't be Knights without a special guardian to help you on your missions." Kasumi said, as she opened the second briefcase to reveal a laptop computer. "Keisei-sama, we would like you to be their guardian. We think that you can help them be the best they can be on all their missions." She then whispered in her ear, "Plus you'd be able to help them look really cool in all the costumes they can choose from."

"So this is what that is. You gave them all costumes they could play in." Keisei whispered back.

"Yeah, plus we put communicators in them so they'll have walkie talkies all the time to have fun. Not only that but this laptop has a program that lets you change their costumes. I'll show you how to change things later." Kasumi replied back.

"Oh ok. Well I guess I better keep playing my part." Keisei said as she cleared her throat. "Ahem, Kasumi-chan I do accept this wonderful honor. I'll make sure to give them all sage advice so they grow and become stronger."

"Then there is only one thing left to do. It's time they transform and join the ranks." K. Sasuke said.

"But how do we do that?" asked Haru. "And are we big enough?"

"Haru, do you know why you were chosen as the Tiger Knight? The Tiger is a strong and mighty beast that never backs down, is noble like no other; they always keep getting stronger to protect those that are precious to it." K. Sasuke explained. "You see, the primary Hand seal for Fire jutsu is the Tiger which the Uchiha clan excels at, and I see that same burning fire the Uchiha clan keeps in there heart in yourself. From what I've heard you've not only proven your bravery by standing up to everyone so they wouldn't make fun of Sakura, but you even showed your compassion and care by wishing that Hima-chan would get better."

"I never knew that." Haru said. "So I'm really that strong?"

"You're one of the strongest people I know Haru-kun, and I couldn't be prouder of my little man!" Sakura said, giving him a big hug.

"Now then, in order for you to transform, you have to say your activation code. Like our code is our element followed by 'Prism Activation'. Yours is the same way, except Hima-chan will say 'Sunflower Prism Activation', Haru-kun says 'Tiger Prism Activation', and Mika-chan says 'Snow Angel Prism Activation'." K. Hinata explained. Then when you say that, you touch the gemstone on your transformer to activate your powers, like this." She demonstrated her own transformation and made sure the kids got it down. "Think you're ready?"

"You bet Furry Mommy!" Himawari said in excitement. "Come on Haru-kun, Mika-chan, let's show them how strong we are!"

"Ok." Mika replied with a smile.

"Then it's time." Kasumi said proudly. "ILLUMINA KNIGHTS TRANSFORM!....Hima-chan, how did I do?"

"You did really good Auntie Sumi." Himawari replied. "OK, pretty as a field of flowers, SUNFLOWER PRISM ACTIVATION!"

"Strong like a Tiger!" Haru said to himself to build his confidence. "TIGER PRISM ACTIVATION!"

Mika just stood there watching the others, but she didn't really do anything.

"Mika-chan, you gotta do it too honey! It's ok!" Haku said, hoping to get Mika in gear.

"Oh, uh ok. Pure as fresh Snow! SNOW ANGEL PRISM ACTIVATION!" Mika said.

In a bright flash of light the Illumina Knights looked upon their three newest members...and needless to say the girls went crazy...again!

"KAWAII!!!!!!" screamed all the girls in the room, causing the guys to cover their ears in pain.

"Oh my grandson is a cutie!" Mikoto said, putting Haru in a death hug. "Look at you all big and strong."

"Grammy Mikoto! I'm not supposed to be cute!" Haru said as he squirmed from being showered with hugs and kisses from Mikoto and Sakura.

"But you'll always be cute to us!" Sakura said, giving him another kiss. "And those colors...I love them!" Haru was now in the same outfit as all the guys, but his outfit was white and had red and orange trim all around. On the back of his upper robe, there were Tiger stripes in the Uchiha Fan.

"So I get to protect my daddy now, huh Auntie Sumi?" asked Himawari.

"You sure do. And I think you're gonna do an awesome job!" Kasumi said. Himawari was now dressed as the girls, but her colors were orange and yellow, and she had a Sunflower with a small kitsune beside it on her back.

"Uh, um...uh..." Mika said, looking quite confused. "What do I do now?"

"You just look cute, little pup." Kiba said as he picked up his little girl.

"Oh, ok daddy." Mika said with a hug. She had now donned the colors of light blue and dark blue, sort of a mix between K. Hinata and K. Haku's colors. And on the back of her outfit was a snow angel.

"Now what kinda powers do we get? Are they like yours?" asked Himawari.

"Not quite. See your powers are special. You three have the ability to change your costumes so you can disguise yourselves, that way no one will know who you really are." Kasumi said, pressing a small button on Himawari's transformer, causing her costume to change from her Illumina Outfit, to a version of Card Captor Sakura's outfit. "Not only that but Keisei-sama can help you pick out new costumes for your secret missions."

"Wow this is so fun Auntie Sumi!" Himawari cheered at her new costume.

"Not only that, but you three have special communicators so you can talk to each other if you're not near." K. Hinata explained. This way you can stay hidden in the shadows so no bad guys can see you.

"Well we're gonna be the best Knights we can!" Himawari said in a proud tone. "Isn't that right Haru-kun?" Haru just nodded since he was still getting smothered in affection.

"I gotta say this definitely one of the best Christmases ever." Naruto said as he was about to get some eggnog. That's when there was a knock at the door. "Hmm, guess we have more friends over to visit. I'll get the door." He went to the front door to greet his friends when he was about to get the biggest shock of his life…even bigger than when he found out Hinata was pregnant with Minato! "Hey guys, Merry Christma...ma...ma...ma...maaaaaaaaaa!" he said in absolute shock.

"Koenma-sama was he supposed to freeze up like this?" asked Botan. I mean I thought he'd have a different reaction.

"Apparently Botan, sometimes reactions are not what they seem." Koenma replied.

"Naruto, who's that at the…EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Keisei screamed at the top of her lungs, which caused everyone to come running like mad.

"Keisei-chan, what is it? Did you see…" Akane said before she froze herself at one of the people she saw.

"No..." K. Naruto spat out.

"Freaking…" Kasumi added.

"Way…" K. Haku said as they all took a good look.

"Koenma-sama, Botan-chan, what are you doing here!" Keisei exclaimed at the sight of her childhood friend and her mentor.

"We've come for the holidays of course. Unfortunately we have a statue blocking the door." Koenma said. "Now maybe if we can move this thing?"

"Uh sure, but why are…how did you get them here?" Keisei asked as she moved Naruto. "I thought souls couldn't come back to the world of the living!"

"You mean they're dead!" K. Sakura, K. Hinata, K. Haku, and Kasumi all said at once.

"I dunno. I do have to say…I like the hair and the grin." Arashi said. "Akane-chan, what about you? I think she's the spitting image of you."

"Arashi…it's…it's…" Akane stuttered out.

"IT'S MY PARENTS!!!" Naruto screamed before he blacked out.

"His parents??" K. Naruto said.

"Of course. Allow me to introduce you to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Koenma said, introducing the duo.

Arashi and Minato just looked at Naruto on the ground, "The fainting…he gets that from his mother," the duo said together with a big cheesy grin. Of course this got a sigh of grief out of Akane and Kushina at the same time.

"And I thought seeing Oka-san as a teenager was weird!" K. Naruto said to himself while he dragged Naruto back to the living room.

About five minutes later they finally pulled Naruto out of his coma, though he was still completely out of it.

"Hey he's coming to." Minato said as his son stirred around.

"Ugh, what was in that ramen I ate?" Naruto said as his vision cleared up. "Arashi-sama, what's going on?"

"Well, for one thing, he's not Arashi, I am," said Arashi as he stepped in beside Minato.

"So I'm not dreaming?" asked Naruto.

"No son, this is all real." Kushina said as she took the compress off his forehead. "We're really here."

"This is just all, I mean wow." Naruto said as he took in the information overload.

"Look are you gonna get emotional now or do we have to wait for you to pass out and come back again?" Natsumi said with her arms crossed. "Just make with the hugs already! You know you want to!"

"Oh he doesn't have to, I'll start!" Kushina replied while placing her son in a death grip hug. "You've become a wonderful young man, my little baby boy!"

"Mother…can't…breathe!!!" Naruto barely spat out.

"Good, now start introducing us." Kushina said after she released him.

"Well, to begin…"

So after an insanely long introduction process, Kushina was now sitting on the couch playing with little Minato while the big Minato was giving Himawari a piggyback ride across the living room.

"Oh Hinata he is just a little cutie! I never thought my grandson would be this precious!" Kushina was so indulged in playing with Minato. "Who's a cutie, that's right? Grammy's little boy is a cutie!" receiving a fit full of giggles as a reward.

"Well he does take after his father…and his grandfather so to speak." Hinata said as she looked to see all the joy in the room. "But what I don't understand is how you're both here?"

"I can answer that question." Koenma said. "You see I've been keeping tabs on Naruto here since he was the one that has kept Keisei safe. Once we found out that Orochimaru was the one that tricked Minato into sealing her, we decided that Naruto needed to be rewarded for everything he's done, and that is why I've granted Minato and Kushina a weekend pass."

"They're here for the entire weekend?" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

"Of course. Botan will be staying as well, since she is their escort back to Spirit World." Koenma stated. "It is of course part of her assignment."

"Now we really get to have fun Botan-chan! It'll be just like old times!" Keisei said cheerfully. "I can take you, Akane-chan, Mai-chan, Yugito-chan, and Mikoto-chan out for a wonderful day at the spa! Oh you'd love it!"

"Well I need to return back to Spirit World, but I do have one last thing I need to do. Keisei, this is for you." Koenma said, handing her a scroll.

"What's this?" Keisei asked as she began to read over the scroll.

"What is it Keisei-sama?" asked K. Haku.

"You could say it's like a demonic birth certificate. But I already knew that I was created by Kami. So why did you give this to me?" Keisei asked, when Akane started trembling.

"That's impossible! There is no way this is right!" Akane nervously said. "I mean, why wouldn't he tell me something like this!"

"Oka-san, what is it?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah Akane, what's the matter?" asked Mai.

"Keisei-chan…you…you…" Akane stuttered out. "You're my twin sister!"

"WHAT!!!!!" everyone else in the room all yelled.

"No way! How can she be your twin! You two don't look anything alike!" Mai said. "Not only that but we grew up with just one Nine-tailed sister!"

"Mai-chan, it's all here! Look at this." Akane said, summoning her own demon birth certificate. "Look at the date and time. Both are identical. Not only that but check the seal." Akane said as Mai and Yugito both overlooked the certificates.

"I still don't believe it. The only way it's official is if that seal reacts to…" Mai started to say when she saw both seals glow at the same time.

"Mai-chan…the seals…it's real! She is our sister!" Yugito said in shock.

"So that means…" K. Naruto said as he looked over at Naruto.

"We're…cousins???" Naruto was just as surprised.

"Koenma-sama, how is this possible? I thought that our world was completely different from their world," asked Keisei, hoping to get an explanation.

"Not entirely. You see, the one you call Kami created this dimension as he did the other dimension as well. From what I was told, he created you and Akane at the same time, but decided that one of you should be raised to be a guardian for this world. So he sent Keisei to me and I raised her, while Akane stayed in the other world." Koenma explained, before pulling a crystal ball out of no where.

The crystal ball showed Kami, by the Bijuu's POV anyone else seeing him would lose there mind in a seizure, creating Akane and Keisei, two cute little Kitsune's with 9 tails each sleeping on one another, Kami then took Keisei who waved her little Kitsune paw good bye to Akane who did the same to her.

"Besides if you wanted extra proof, just check Kasumi's Illumina Gem." Koenma said point blank.

"My Illumina…that's right! Since it's based on Oka-san's own chakra it should react the same way to Keisei-sama's chakra as well!" Kasumi said, as she looked at her gem. When she held it near Keisei it started to glow.

"It's not Keisei-sama anymore Kasumi-chan." Keisei said with a smile.

"As if the holidays couldn't get any more unpredictable!" K. Naruto said with a chuckle.

"So I guess this means we need to go and nitpick at that old coot of a father for a while?" Mai laughed. "But for now, it's time to have some fun with our dear older sister."

"Keisei-chan, you might wanna run. Those two can be very evil when they want to." Akane said as the two were about to do something crazy.

"Akane-nee-chan, you're not out of it either!" Yugito said, holding up a pair of hair clippers. "We still never got you back for that little prank in Water Country, or did you forget?"

"Uh, well I…you see that is…bye now!" Akane said as she bolted out of the room.

"Don't you leave me here with these two!" Keisei was right behind her.

"Oh we're going to have fun now!" Mai screamed as she and Yugito began the chase.

Everyone just looked on as the 4 Bijuu were in chase. Of course when you have a family as insane as the Uzumaki family, nothing is ever normal.

"Gotta love family reunions," said Minato.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. How about some eggnog?" Arashi said as he held up two glasses of holiday brew.

"Haven't had a glass in ages. I'll definitely toast to that." Minato said as he took the glass. The two Yondaime just laughed as the festiveness continued for the rest of the day.

After Naruto stopped falling over from the shock of his parents being around he embraced them with open arms. Kushina showed Hinata a hidden compartment in the master bedroom filled with lacy Lengerie, and stockings for that extra sexy look that both Minato and Naruto go nuts for apparently. Minato showed Naruto his Rasengan and Naruto showed him HIS Rasengan and Wind Style: Rasengan both in one hand each. Minato could never be prouder, unless Little Minato were to perform the Rasengan right in front of them but some dreams can only be dreams. Keisei and Akane managed to get away from Keisei's new sister's rampage by asking Himawari and Haru to help them by threatening them with no hugs, which the Cat and Phoenix Deities fell in defeat. Keisei, Akane and Kushina all had a wonderful time pampering Himawari and Little Minato, Hinata scheduled a Dentist appointment for Himawari January 3rd from the end result.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone that came to visit left the day the Namikaze couple had to go back to the land of the dead.

The Bijuu siblings were crying that they have to leave there missing sister after never meeting her until a few days ago.

"WHY IS FATE CRUEL!!!!!!!!" Mai wailed.

"WHY DOES OUR AUNT HAVE TO BE SO MEAN?!?!?!" Yugito screeched.

"FATE'S NOTHING BUT AN OLD SPINSTER!!!!!!!!!" Akane and Keisei screamed in unison.

"…Are they always like this?" Naruto asked Arashi.

"No Akane has never behaved like this except when I tried to send my son to a day care to give her a day off once, she pitched a fit bigger than any baby I've seen in my life." Arashi said before prying his wife off her twin. "Come on honey, we can have some fun when we get home alright?"

"Sniff…Alright, lets go kids." Akane said before everyone followed her.

Himawari ran up to Kasumi and latched onto her legs.

"Bye-bye Auntie Sumi." Himawari said sweetly.

"Goodbye Hima-chan, we'll see you soon." Kasumi said just as sweet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for the Christmas Crossover, sorry for the delay, I blame NeoKenshin.

NK: WHAT I BLAME YOU!!!!  
RF: UP YOURS I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!!! GO CYBER END DRAGON TRIPLE TRIDENT STREAM!!!!!!  
WHOOSH!!!!!  
Cough…cough you win.

Victory!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 67

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It has been several weeks since Christmas ended and Himawari has since used her new transformer everyday getting an elated look from Karin every time. Haru has since begun his training, ever since he saw what happened to Himawari with the Akatsuki using the Thirds crystal ball he began to fear for Hima's life seeing how easily she could get hurt. This motivated him to train even at age 4, but it mostly involved running around and hitting a big punching bag he asked his dad for, the FIRST thing he ever asked for the next won't be for years and that'll be advice.

Ever since Christmas Naruto and Hinata have been more _active_ in there passion for one another, which has finally bitten them in the butt.

"Ow, ow, ow." Naruto said as he limped into the kitchen only to sit down and feel pain.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Hinata asked as she walked into the room in her nightgown hugging Naruto's neck.

"I woke up to my balls hurting like mad." Naruto said before kissing Hinata deeply.

Himawari began making the kissy face and noises, while Minato giggled at his sister.

"If it's that part of you, you're going to see Sensei about this." Hinata said matter-of-factly.

"What does Jirayia have to do with this?" Naruto asked.

Hinata choked a little on her juice.

"I meant Tsunade." Hinata answered.

"Oh." Naruto said before feeding Minato a spoonful of applesauce and then popping a cheero in his mouth.

"Yummy right?" Naruto asked his son.

Minato responded by reaching out for more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mr. Uzumaki, Lady Tsunade will see you know." The Nurse said.

"Good morning Naruto, and how can I help you today?" Tsunade said cheerfully.

"Well…my balls hurt." Naruto said bluntly.

Tsunade grimaced and frowned.

"Well given that you are a married man I'll take a look, but some of the perverts here in the village have pulled that stunt only to get me to feel them up and shot there wads at me. Then they die." Tsunade said before Naruto covered his jewels and tried to leave.

"Not so fast, it could be Testicular Torsion, if your balls hurt suddenly, and if nothing is done, you'll lose them and Himawari won't have more siblings besides Minato and I KNOW you and Hinata intend to have more kids." Tsuande said before dragging Naruto to the table.

Tsunade then snapped on a pair of rubber gloves.

"But first the Prostate Exam." Tsunade said before Naruto tried to make a break for the door.

"I'm kidding bucko. You know what they say 'No Glove no love', except in your case." Tsunade said before Naruto laid back.

"Hmmm…uh-huh…yeah." Tsunade muttered before stopping and taking the gloves off.

"Too much sex." Tsunade said point blank.

"WHAT?!?!?! Come on Tsunade-sama(he only calls her that when he's desperate), Hinata and I have sex every night, sometimes twice, or even that one night it was FOUR TIMES!!!" Naruto said gleefully at the last part.

"Still, your Testicles are worn out, try using the scrotal seals you make, it'll help ease the pain and you can still do that thing with the paddle and mask." Tsunade said with a small smirk.

"HEY!!! We do NOT use a paddle and mask, we use Whipped cream and Chocolate syrup. Don't confuse Hinata and me with you and Jirayia." Naruto replied.

"Oh yeah that IS us." Tsunade said before giving Naruto the boot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Naruto got home Karin was the first to greet him.

"Hi Naruto, how was the check up?" Karin asked.

"Awful, I have to stop having sex for a week." Naruto said depressed.

"YES!!!" Karin yelled.

"What?"

"Well when it's just the two of you this place gets all sticky, I hate cleaning it and when I don't Hima asks me why the furniture is sticky and I don't want to answer her that question." Karin said glaring at Naruto.

"Ah well, know what DID I do when I wasn't having sex every 5 minutes?" Naruto asked himself.

Karin was bug-eyed.

"I'm kidding, but seriously what DID I do before sex became a daily thing?" Naruto asked again.

"You could take Minato out in the village? Some Sunshine will do the little guy some good." Karin suggested.

"Alright, see you later Karin," Naruto said before he went upstairs and took his son outside.

"Oh, and hands off the Chocolate Syrup." Naruto said.

"I know, I know Naruto." Karin said before turning the TV on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's it for Chapter 67 Please review, Reviews are like COCAINE IT'S ADDICTING!!!!! But doesn't kill people.


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 68

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Last week Naruto learned that going overboard on sex was a bad thing. This week Haru learns a similar lesson.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Knock Knock Knock!!!!

"Haru!!!! Wanna play?!" Himawari screamed/asked her favorite playmate.

3 minutes later Haru poked his head out the door.

"I'm sorry Hima, I gotta train. See ya later." Haru said before leaving and started to run around the neighborhood.

Himawari left downtrodden.

The next day.

"Haru!!! I wanna play!!!!! Please come out!!!" Himawari yelled.

Haru came out of the house again only this time he had ankle weights.

"Sorry Hima, I gotta train, maybe some other time." Haru said before running off.

The next week.

"Haru, please come out and play!!!!" Himawari screamed at the Uchiha door.

This time Sakura opened the door.

"Hello Himawari, Haru went running an hour ago, would you like to wait for him?" Sakura asked.

"No thank you, Sakura-sama." Himawari said before walking away.

Once she got home she bolted for her room, locked the door and cried in her pillow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

3 hours later.

Haru walks into his house to see Naruto talking to Sakura.

"Hi mommy, Hi Naruto-sama." Haru said before grabbing a bottle of V8 Splash.

"Haru honey, did you see Himawari today?" Sakura asked.

"No, why?" Haru asked

"Cause she's in her room crying, she locked the door no one can get in without breaking it." Naruto explained.

"I want you to come with me to see if we can get her to open the door." Naruto said before getting a nod from Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hima, Haru's here, do you wanna let him in?" Naruto asked.

The only response was the door opening but not by Himawari but an average sized fox that was summoned by her grief.

"Only the boy should go in." The fox said before vanishing.

Haru walked in before Naruto closed the door.

"Go away!!! You don't like me anymore!!!" Himawari yelled before crying in her pillow again.

"I still like you Hima, I just don't want you to get hurt." Harut said before pulling Himawari up and hugging her.

"After what happened before Christmas I couldn't stand to see you hurt like that. I was so angry my eyes started to itch I was crying so much." Haru explained.

"I guess I overreacted." Himawari said before wiping her eyes.

"Wanna get something to eat? I saw a bowl of Pineapple in the Kitchen." Haru said before being dragged out of the room.

Naruto leaned against the wall outside Himawari's room smiling."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review. And try to spot any points of interest in the chapter.


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 69

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Happy Mothers day

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It is Mothers day in Konoha and Hinata received a mother's wake up call.

"WAKE UP MOMMY!!!!!!" Himawari screamed.

"Hima, I asked you to wake your mother, not the planet." Naruto said before Hinata sat up.

"It's Mothers Day isn't it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah it is, and here is someone who wants to wish a happy Mothers Day to you." Naruto said before handing Minato over to her.

"Hello little one." Hinata said before kissing his cheek.

"Mommy mommy mommy, Daddy and I got you a present." Himawari said before holding out her little gift.

"She's not going to steal it from me later is she?" Hinata asked.

"No she won't, open it and then she will show you why she won't steal yours." Naruto said before Hinata opened her gift.

"Oh Sweet Kami above." Hinata said before lifting out a Pearl necklace with Turquoise stones between each Pearl.

"See mommy?" Himawari said before pulling out her necklace, a miniature replica.

"Thank you sweetie." Hinata said before pulling the three most important people in her life into a hug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Happy Mothers Day.

I dedicate this chapter to MY mother.


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 70

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, Himawari was playing with Mika in the backyard of Naruto's home, Keisei was making lunch for everyone, Karin was napping in the sun, Tsunade was giving Jirayia a nipple twister, and little Minato was finally learning to walk.

"Come on little guy, come to daddy." Naruto said while Minato was trying to hold himself up.

"Hehehehehe." Minato giggled as he fell on his bottom yet again.

"Maybe he needs something he wants to get him to walk." Hinata said after making her bed.

"Well he was fed an hour ago, and I don't want to make him barf. Can you think of anything honey?" Naruto asked his wife.

"Hmmmm…" Both Husband and Wife hummed.

Just then Minato stood up again as the door opened.

"Were coming in mommy!!" Himawari said as she and Mika came in the door.

"Da da da dadadadadadada!!!!" Minato said as he started to walk.

"Naruto look, Minato's walking!!!!" Hinata screamed.

"Good boy Minato, come to daddy, come to daddy." Naruto said in anticipation.

Keisei turned to soup on low and grabbed her digital camera she got for Christmas from her sister, Akane, and proceeded to take rapid pictures. She took them in such accuracy you could turn it into a very short film. Just as Minato was closing in on Naruto for a hug he turned to the left and landed in Mika's arms. Keisei proceeded to take even more pictures.

"Um…am I in trouble?" Mika asked everyone.

"Aaahhhh." Minato sighed in Mika's arms.

"Awww, look at that, Minato like Mika." Keisei said with love in her voice.

Hinata then went over to Mika and picked Minato up who then hugged his mother.

"Mika, would you like to stay for lunch?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Yes please Mrs. Uzumaki." Mika said before going to the bathroom to wash her hands with Himawari.

"I think were gonna be sisters soon Mika." Himawari teased her friend in the bathroom while Mika just blushed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 70 FINISHED!!!! Reviews have replaced my blood; I need them to live and to write more. PLEASE REVIEW SO I DON'T DIE!!!!!!


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 71

It was another beautiful day in Konoha. Tsunade had an unusual low influx of paperwork and enjoyed Sake without disturbance to sign more frivolous papers. Jirayia had hit Platinum, Oil and Diamonds all at once when he was peeping at the girls near the waterfalls, they were accompanied by one guy and the two girls were bisexuals, take a wild guess what they were doing(Wink-wink). Minato mastered walking with Mika's help after a week. The Hokage-chibi was dressed up in a miniature version of his grandfather's outfit made by his mother and was walking just about everywhere hugging everyone he trusted, especially Himawari and Mika.

Keisei was training the Kitsune Trio on various Fox Kata's for the Fox Fist style Taijutsu. Naruto and Hinata were overseeing Himawari's Ninja training for the fourth week in a row; a break from her training was only taken when Minato started to walk even Hima agreed that was top priority.

"Again Hima, you need to be at the best you can be when you enter the academy next year." Naruto said before throwing a bunch of rocks at Himawari for evasion practice.

Himawari was dodging almost perfectly, 'Almost' perfect because Naruto threw the rocks in a way that not all were aimed to hit his daughter, some were to hit each other and create stone shrapnel, which isn't easy to dodge when you are 4 ½. But then again rocks are better to train with than Shuriken, rocks don't dig in and pierce the flesh.

"It hurts Daddy." Himawari whined.

"I know sweetie. But think of how your future teammates would feel without your help in a dangerous mission. Remember when your Great Auntie Akane had to take care of you when you felt REALLY sick right before Christmas? Well if you aren't able to help your teammates on a dangerous mission they will feel worse than that." Naruto lectured Himawari.

"You can feel worse than that?" Hima said in disbelief.

"Of course, if anyone feels worse than you did before Christmas there is no pulling them from there inevitable death. Himawari you almost died that night, so you need to train to make yourself stronger to avoid getting hurt that badly and to stop bad people from hurting your friends and family." Naruto said to Himawari right in front of her. "That's why I train with Sasuke so much, were so strong we can push each other to new heights everyday. That's also why Haru trains so hard; he doesn't want to ever see you suffer like that again."

"Alright Daddy, I'll keep at it. Not for me but for everybody!" Himawari exclaimed.

"Atta' girl, now put on this backpack filled with bricks and run around the house twenty times." Naruto said before Himawari face vaulted.

Meanwhile…

Haru was training alone at a secluded training area and was beating a training log into a dented log.

"I…won't…let…Hima…get…hurt…again…by…enemies. No one…get hurt…on…my watch!" Haru chanted before falling down exhausted.

Suddenly a bright light flashed before Harus eyes and a man in a full body red suit, and red helmet appeared before him.

"AAAGGGHHH! WHO ARE YOU?" Haru screamed in astonishment.

The Strange man walked up to Haru holding his hands up showing he wasn't armed.

"I will not hurt you young warrior. I am only here to show you the path towards your destiny. Here take this." The Figure in Red said before handing Haru a V-shaped medallion. "With this your potential as a warrior is limitless."

Haru took the medallion and looked at it with great concentration, when he focuses on something his clarity become magnified and can see things he's never seen before. Once Haru decided he didn't see anything dangerous about the Medallion he took it and put it on.

As the Red Figure was leaving he looked back and asked a question.

"Do you like Super Heroes of any kind young warrior?" He asked.

"Yeah, I watch this series called Super Sentai, on days I can't go out to train and the last few hours before I go to bed." Haru answered.

"Follow there example, and you will never veer off the path of a true hero." The Figure said before vanishing into thin air, like he faded away into nothing.

Well that's it for chapter 71.

I just set something up you, the readers, won't see until the next annual crossover with NeoKenshin.

Kasumi: Whats gonna happen?

RF: Even you Kasumi-chan are gonna have to wait until the crossover script is written…or you could torture NeoKenshin for the early details.

NK: You son of a bitch…AAAAAAAAAHHH!(Runs in fear of his own OC)

Kasumi Riding a Dialga: GET OVER HERE AND TELL ME WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! DIALGA FLASH CANNON!

Remember Reviews carry oxygen through my body now. I need them to survive. So please review.


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 72

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Again Hima!!!" Hinata yelled at her daughter.

Himawari rushed at her mother throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. Himawari improved greatly over a short period of time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FLASHBACK!!!!! Things get all wiggly!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It's been two months since Haru started training to make himself strong, and Himawari has just finished breakfast.

"Daddy, why aren't I training to be a ninja?" Himawari asked innocently.

Naruto swallowed the last of his juice and looked at his daughter.

"Well sweetness, I was waiting for you to ask me to train you, along side your mother of course. Do you want to become a Ninja and fight along side Haru?" Naruto replied.

"Uh-Huh. How soon can we start training daddy?" Himawari asked.

"We can start today if you want sweetie. Is that okay with you Honey?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata wiped Minato's face and gave him to Keisei to take to the park.

"Of course. Himawari go run around the house till we get outside." Hinata said as she put the rag with baby spit in the hamper.

"OKAY!!!!!" Himawari shouted as she bolted out the door.

Naruto and Hinata didn't go outside for another hour.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back to the present!!!!! Oh no I'm getting queasy!!!!!! (PUKES) Don't look at it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright Hima, it's time for chakra training. Focus your energy and run on the pool surface!!" Naruto instructed his daughter.

Himawari put her hands onto a seal and then ran to the pool, and then stopped in the middle.

Himawari stood in awe while she watched the fish swim underneath her feet.

"WHOOHOO!!!!" Himawari cheered before jumping for joy.

Then falling into the water.

"AAAGGGHHH!!!! Help me mommy, daddy!!!!" Himawari screamed.

Hinata simply walked up to the pool of water and motioned her hands to part the water freeing her daughter from drowning, Himawari still flailed around for about 5 seconds before realizing she was no longer underwater.

"Thank you mommy." Himawari said after getting up, and jumping up out of the pool.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Uzumaki family of three trained until it was Lunch time and after eating trained until it was 5. Everyday that the three of them train Himawari never complains about going to bed early, she insists she does. Every night after training Himwari always mutters the same thing as she lies in bed.

"Train…for mommy and daddy…for Minato-chan…for Grammy Keisei…for Auntie Sumi…and for Haru." Himawari then falls asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There you have it chapter 72.

Kouin materializes behind RasenganFin and whispers something.

RF: What the hell?!?!?!?! NEOKENSHIN!!!!!! What have I told you?!?!?!?! STAY OUT OF MY FRIDGE!!!!!!!!!!

RasenganFin throws 6 pokeballs.

Go! Mewtwo!!!! Deoxys!!!! Giratina Origin Form!!!! Lugia!!!! Ho-oh!!!! Latios!!!! Everyone use your signature moves!!!! Mewtwo Psychic ATTACK!!!!!!!!

Reviews are my blood keep me alive!!!!!


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 73

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was another beautiful day in Konoha, birds were singing, ninja's were training, children doing menial chores, and Jirayia was nursing another black eye he got from Tsunade for slipping a law preventing punishment to perverts into her pile of paperwork. Mika was asked by her grandmother to wake her aunt up…boy was she going to get a surprise.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!

"Auntie Hana it's time to wake up." Mika said much quieter than Himawari ever would have.

When she looked inside she saw the usual: scented candles, clothes not put away, the old dog bed for her partners The Grey Triplets from when they were puppies and she let them sleep with her. But the one thing that was out of the ordinary was the extra lump in Hana's bed. Mika went over to the bed and pulled the blanket off and revealed Shino spooning with Hana.

Kiba came in looking for the nail clipper, and since Hana demands they are kept in her room since she keeps her toenail short, he walked into the room.

"Hana where's the nail clipper I want to clip my toenails before I meet Shino cause HE'S HERE HUMPING YOU?!?!?!?!" Kiba shouted very Peter Griffin like.

Both ninja in the bed were awake from that and held the blankets over most of there bodies.

"What is this?!" Kiba demanded.

"What can I say? He knows how to make me feel good." Hana explained.

"What can_ I_ say? She's smart, pretty and has a nice butt." Shino explained, earning a blush from Hana as a reply.

"When did this happen?" Kiba asked.

"A month ago, I was coming over when rain started to fall and Hana was carrying groceries. I volunteered to help since I was coming over anyways, when the rain started to show Hana's physique, and her hair was held down beautifully. One thing led to another and here we are." Shino explained.

Kiba was about to say something rude when Mika kicked his leg.

"No Daddy!!!! I like Shino and I love Auntie Hana. Your going to approve of this or no hugs…EVER." Mika said sternly, knowing her father would fall apart if he didn't get love from either Haku or Mika.

"I might as well, Hana's pregnant." Kiba said point blank.

…

…

…

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Hana and Shino screamed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Explanation for viewers.

The reason Kiba could tell Hana was pregnant was by smelling the pheromones her pregnancy causes her to give off. Mika couldn't tell what the smell was. Shino isn't able to smell like, or better than, a dog. And like everyone in the world Hana isn't able to distinguish her own smell, like a skunk can't smell its own musk or everyone enjoys the smell of there own farts. I don't mean to be gross but that's the best analogies I have. Thank you and please review.


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 74

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was an average day in Konoha, the sky was clear but the air was chilly, Kakashi wasn't leaving his house again since Anko was abnormally randy, and Shino and Hana were planning there wedding in 6 months. However not everything was going well with everyone.

At the Uzumaki house, Haru Uchiha was having lunch with his almost 'girlfriend' when Hima started to sniffle a lot.

"Hima, are you okay?" Haru asked, quite worried.

SNIFF!!!!!!! "I'm okay Har-Har-ACHOO!!!!!" Himawari said and sneezed right into Haru's face. "I'm sorry Haru." Himawari was rubbing her eyes while Haru was wiping his face off.

"Don't apologize! It's okay, Hima-chan, I'm not mad." Haru said after Hima gave him a hug to apologize.

Keisei walked over to the kids after hearing Himawari's sneezing fit. She figured something might be up, so she took precaution and picked Himawari up and popped a thermometer in her mouth and gauged her body temperature.

"Oh my sweetie you're burning up. I think your catching a flu or something. First thing's first, I have to take Minato to Kakashi's so he doesn't catch it. Haru can you watch Himawari while I take Haru to Kakashi's?" Keisei asked while she went to prepare a travel bag for Minato.

"I won't let you down Miss Keisei." Said Haru with a bow of honor and respect. He was intent on keeping Himawari safe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While Keisei took Minato to Kakashi and Anko's house, they agreed since they want a baby as well but in a year or two, Naruto and Hinata just entered the house after taking a romantic walk through the woods. Both were happy to see Himawari and went over to kiss her when she sneezed on them as well.

By the time Keisei got home everyone was huddling together for warmth…well bunched up around Naruto, who seemed to be in a different boat.

"What the dickens happened here?" Keisei asked, when she saw both Naruto and Hinata looking pretty bad.

"What I c-c-c-can guess, whatever Himawari caught…ACHOO!!!! Is powerful and quickly spread. Naruto hold me, I'm cold!!!" Hinata explained and quickly clung to her husband.

"I can...seriously do that! I swear, did someone turn up the heat big time!" Naruto wiped his brow of sweat. "Either that or did Sasuke come in and go crazy with the fire jutsu!"

"Hoo boy, this is not good. I'm going to need reinforcements." Keisei muttered to herself. "But first I need to keep the Kitsune Triplets or any Kitsune summons away from the house so no summoning you two, no matter how badly you want or need something."

"Aw come on! Besides Kohaku owes me for covering up his little teriyaki binge that happened a before Christmas!" Naruto whined.

"I said no, Naruto! Now off to bed you two." Keisei said to the Naruto and Hinata before they huddled off to bed arm-in-arm, it'd look romantic if they didn't look ghastly sick. She then went over and checked the little Uchiha that had been there earlier.

"Now Haru, I don't want to infect your parents or cause the virus to spread in your house and become inert and reemerge later making your family sick, so you're staying here. Your parents will understand. Now since we have no spare children's bedrooms and Minato's bed is small for you you're going to have to share with Himawari until you're all better. Now hold tight." Keisei said as she picked up the two kids and carried them to Himawari's room and tucked them in. "Don't worry, I'll pick up some changes of clothes for you, so you'll be ok."

"Oh…ok Miss Keisei." Haru coughed out. Seems the virus was pretty fast.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Keisei tucked all her little ones in bed she called Sakura and told her about how Haru caught something and will be staying at Naruto's house. Sakura completely understood and packed some clothes for Haru, sending them over with a clone so she wouldn't get sick herself. Since Keisei knew that this was going to be a very big job for even the Kyuubi, she knew of one person that could help…her twin sister Akane. She quickly jotted down that the entire house was sick except for Minato and sent it via the pocket tablet she gave Akane.

In the other dimension….

"Hmm, this isn't good. Looks like I'll be gone for a few days." Akane saw the message and started gathering supplies.

"What's going on Oka-san?" asked Kasumi as she saw her mother packing medicines and supplies.

"It's your Aunt Keisei. Seems that everyone in the house has gotten sick. Naruto, Hinata, Hima-chan, and even Haru-kun are all out of commission right now." Akane replied. "But luckily she got Minato-kun out of there so he won't catch anything."

"That's some good news. So anything you need over here?" asked the Light Princess.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave my tablet PDA here in case I need extra supplies. Keisei-chan had it modified so that it can replicate the jutsu she and Naruto uses. If I need any extra supplies, I'll send it to you." Akane handed over the PDA. "Also, make sure that Arashi and my dorky brothers don't go nuts on the sake. I have this bad feeling that when I leave, it's gonna give them an edge to start pranking my sisters."

"Ok…um, well…I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Kasumi replied as Akane used the PDA to open up a portal.

"Oh and Kasumi-chan, if you have a party, make sure you use the snacks in the fridge…they're your father's ok?" Akane said with a wink as she walked through the portal.

"Nothing wrong with that." Kasumi replied as she jumped on her communicator. "Hey guys, party at my place!!! And I'm breaking out the stash of Teriyaki!!!!!"

Back in the other world…

Akane made it back to the Uzumaki Household only to enter and find Keisei on the ground in pain. If she got this virus, then it had to be one hell of a disease!

"Keisei-chan, what in the world happened to you?!" Akane asked as she helped her sister up.

"Uuuhhh, remind me not to eat Naruto's overcooked ramen!!" Keisei muttered to her sister before passing out completely.

"Ok…she's nuts. But with that fever, I don't blame her." Akane took note and started summoning some clones to help get Keisei to bed. Before that, she took out a cotton swab and culture, and swabbed Keisei's mouth to see just what the virus is. When she checked in on Naruto and Hinata, who looked so peaceful together, where sleeping soundly and she swabbed them. Then it was the little couples turn to be checked on, they looked even more adorable than Naruto and Hinata since Himawari had her tails wrapped around Haru all cuddly, Akane swabbed them too. After 2 hours the culture showed Akane what she was dealing with.

"The Fox Flu. Boy this is gonna be a fun one." Akane grumbled. The Fox Flu was another virus that normally affected Kitsune, but humans who have had extended exposure around them became susceptible as well. "Well, luckily it's a one time virus like Kitsune Pox. Too bad these five are gonna be miserable for the next couple of days. Least Keisei-chan left her PDA out. I'll go ahead and let Kasumi-chan know I'll be gone for a lot longer." She quickly took the PDA from the table and wrote…

Dear Kasumi-chan

_Turns out your Aunt Keisei and everyone have the Fox Flu. All of them are going to be out for at least a week minimum. I'll need you to go to my lab and have the following reagents on standby in case things get really bad._

_Brown Ginger Root_

_Cinnamon Dew_

_Bee Pollen_

_Also see if you can get some of Mai-chan's tears as well. I may be able to synthesize some medicine from it as well. Take care and stay out of trouble…well at least keep Arashi out of it._

_Love Akane_

"Alright, looks like I got a lot of work to do." Akane pulled up her sleeves and put her hair up, ready for one hell of a job in the kitchen. "Now where in the world did Keisei-chan put the chicken noodle and tomato soup? What's this? A recipe for pumpkin pancakes? I'll save this for when they're better."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There you have it part 1 of the Uzumaki family flu saga, the only saga to predate a Christmas Crossover. Based on real events that happened to me and my family.


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 75

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Day two of the Uzumaki Family Flu…or better yet, the virus from hell!

"UUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" A gruff voice moaned in the Master Bedroom. Of course when Akane heard this, she knew it had to be Naruto. The guy had been groaning the previous day since she arrived. Turns out the Fox Flu was a lot worse in the first few days. But being a mother, she knew full well of taking care of sick kids…especially when Kasumi gave everyone else Kitsune Pox and they were all cooped up in her house for a month.

"I'll get to you in a minute Naruto; I'm almost done making soup for everyone. Once I'm done I'll get you some lozenges for your throat." Akane told the man of the house. Unfortunately, that groan wasn't who she thought it was from.

"Aunt Akane, that wasn't me." Replied Naruto, which caused Akane to think… 'Was that Hinata???'

Of course when she went upstairs to check…she realized that this flu could really work a number over you if you're not careful.

"Ewww, Hinata must have it bad in there." Akane said to Naruto. Hinata had about four blankets on top of her and Akane's Kitsune hearing could easily pick up on the moaning from the blankets. "Hinata-chan, are you ok? Do you need another heat pack?" All Akane saw was a hand waving from the blanket mass and some groaning. "Ok…I'll take that as a no. What about you Naruto-kun? How's that fever?"

"I still think Sasuke went overboard with the fire jutsu. This feels hotter than that day we spent in Suna with Gaara. Honestly, I'd rather go sit there in Suna for a week!" While Hinata was under a mountain of blankets, Naruto was only under two, while trying to use whatever wind chakra he had to blow away all the sweat dripping off of him.

"I don't blame you. Right now I kind of wish Mako-chan was here. She could at least keep you cool with her ice chakra." Akane felt his forehead and could tell he was burning up. "Well, this should help for now." She used a simple ice jutsu to chill the air around Naruto, and filled up the ice bucket near him. "Just keep munching on an ice cube to keep yourself cool. If you think you're getting too hot, try to worm under those blankets and give Hinata some of that excess body heat. Poor girl feels like she's going swimming with polar bears!"

"Heh…ok…I'm gonna…" And with that, Naruto was out like a light.

"Yeah, no matter how old you are…you're still like a kid when you're sick." Akane ruffled his hair and decided to go check up on the next set of patients.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After going back to the kitchen to get the soups she prepared, she headed for the kids' room to check on the mini pair of Himawari and Haru. When she went in, the two kids in were in bed still watching cartoons on Himawari's Widescreen Plasma Television.

"I still can't figure out how you managed to convince your father to get you a Plasma TV for _Easter._ No wait, I can understand how that happened. It's probably the same stuff Yugi-chan pulled on Kami whenever she wanted something." Akane said as she got two thermometers to check their temperature. "Ok now, open up." Both kids allowed her to place the thermometers in their mouths as she went off to do a more thorough checkup. Since Himawari and Haru were at such a young age, the virus could be more dangerous. "Alright we'll start with you Haru-kun. Have you felt any headaches or does your stomach feel upset?"

"My head's ok Miss 'Kane, but the bucket's full again, and stinky." Haru said handing the barf bucket to Akane. "Plus my tummy's been hurting more."

"That's ok Haru-kun. I made you some soup so that should go down much easier. Plus I added some special herbs that will help your stomach settle." She created a clone to go down and empty the bucket, while getting a fresh one for the little Uchiha. Before that she took out a small tablet with a small glass of water. "Here before you eat, I want you to take this. It will help keep your fever down, and should be easy on your stomach too."

Haru took the thermometer out of his mouth and took the tablet. "Hey this is sweet." He chomped down on the tablet and swallowed it with the help of the water. "Miss 'Kane, I thought medicine was supposed to be icky."

"Not at all Haru-kun. I added some special ingredients to take that bad taste away." She looked at his thermometer, noting the temperature. "Ok, now make sure you try to eat as much as you can. You need all your strength." She set a bowl of tomato soup with mozzarella cheese on top. She then took out a small vial and sprinkled a special seasoning on it, designed to help ease his stomach without taking away from the flavor. "Alright Hima-chan, you're next."

"Ah…ah…ACHOO!!" She sneezed heavily, but Akane was there to help her. "I'm ok Great Aunty 'Kane."

"Well I'll have to see. Hmm, now it seems your temperature is still a little high." Akane saw her temperature was around 102. "Then we're gonna have to fix that." She pulled out a small vial and poured the contents into a glass of water. "Ok Hima-chan, I want you to drink this."

"What is it? It looks weird." Hima looked at the liquid, noticing it changed to a strange blue glowing color, being cautious with the knowledge that Akane's medicine doesn't always taste good.

"It's a special medicine that I mix in water. It will help lower your fever, and it will even help that nasty cough you got too." While Himawari stared at the glass, Akane went over to finish preparing her soup. "Now drink up little lady."

"Oh, ok." Himawari cringed as she took a sip of the medicine, then instantly downed it. "Yummy! It taste like pineapple!"

"That's right. I know how you like your pineapple. Here's your soup too, and I want you to try to eat all of it up." She set a bowl of alphabet soup with lots of extra H's in it for Himawari. "Now before you eat, one more thing." Akane took a small amount of menthol rub and rubbed it over Himawari's neck and chest. "Before you start eating, I want you to breathe deep."

"That smells funny…but I can breathe a bit better." Himawari said with a sniffle.

"That's the point of this stuff, that means it's working sweetie." Akane went over to make sure the room was humid enough for the kids. "Now before I go, do you need anything else? I have some extra tissues for you Hima-chan, and the bucket is right by you Haru-kun."

"Can you put the first disc of Dekaranger in the dvd player? Hima hasn't seen Dekaranger yet." Haru asked politely.

"Of course sweetie." Akane said before popping in one of Haru's Super Sentai Collection DVD's. "Now you two watch up, and don't stay up too long. I want both of you to try and take a nap as well." She smiled at the two kids as they started enjoying their soup.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After making sure the kids were ok, Akane checked in on her sister Keisei, who was going through hell herself.

"Keisei-chan, you feeling any better?" Akane asked, when she saw her sister grumbling.

Keisei took off her hot towel and looked at her sister with a horrific face. "No not really." Keisei said. "I think I kinda wish I grew up with you so I could have gotten this already."

"Yeah right, trust me, when I got sick it was nothing but misery." Akane laughed as she fluffed Keisei's pillows and got her a new towel. "Let's see, there was the time I got sick, and Mai, Yugito, Shinja, and Makoto all decided they'd leave me in care of our wonderful brothers."

"Was it that bad?" Keisei said weakly.

"Well let's see…Inuyasha kept trying to get me to exercise the virus out of me, Hiroshi and Tsukune were having a field day laughing at me because I looked horrible," 'Kinda how you look know' "Daisuke-kun kept trying to do all kinds of experiments to see what the cause of my virus was, and Ryukotsusei-kun…that beach bum said I should surf it out!" Akane said, trying to heighten the mood.

Keisei chuckled lightly, "Yeah you did have it worse! I just hate that I got hit with it so badly."

"Happens to us all. Besides, it's better that you're the one that looks like the creature from Konoha lagoon instead of me. And you're lucky…least you get me to deal with and not your lovely younger siblings." Akane smiled as she prepped some more medicine for her sister.

"Oh ha…ha, you're hilarious Akane-chan." Keisei grumbled.

"Well they say, laughter is the best medicine!" Akane smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

My apologies for the previous chapter, I meant to post it after Kasumi's trial was over but, as we all know it went well and no one but the NeoKenshin universe Danzo got his ass handed to him verbally by Tsunade.

Please review.

Without proper feedback I can't muster the right amount of inspiration to write, and for all of you readers that read every chapter and only review the current chapter…GO BACK AND REVIEW THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!! I hate it when people don't review every chapter.

I am polite enough to review every chapter in a good story.

NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 76

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Uzumaki Family Flu Finale

One week has passed since the Uzumaki family, and Haru, caught the Fox Flu, except for Minato thanks to Keisei, and Akane has taken things into her hands to get the family better. Everyone is getting better but no one is quite over the flu.

Another day of Akane doing her rounds had her making sure that this bug would soon be out of the Uzumaki household soon. This time the kids were first up on her checklist. However before she went in, she took a little time to observe the duo.

Haru on the other hand was hoping that he wouldn't be tissue dependant anymore. He blew his nose for the 10th time today and threw his tissue into the wastebasket then looked at Himawari, wondering how she was feeling. 'Hima's so sick, just like me. But she still looks cute even if she's sick.' He thought to himself. 'I just wish I wasn't so sick so I could help Miss 'Kane take care of her.'

Of course Himawari was out cold sleeping. Just like her father, she was a heavy sleeper, but yet she still had that adorable look of her mother. Of course she would twitch her nose every once in a while, which Haru thought suited her.

Akane finally decided to walk in and check on the two just to see how things were going. She knew that the pint sized Uchiha had a thing for the Sunflower Princess, and thought it was just as adorable as how Naruto and Hinata used to be at their age. "So ready for a check up Haru-kun?"

"Oh, hi Miss 'Kane." Haru replied as he blew his nose again.

"Hmm, runny nose still bothering you?" Akane asked. Haru just nodded while she got her tools out. "Well, that should be gone soon. So let's go ahead and take your temperature right now. We won't wake Hima-chan, so I'll check on her later."

"Ok." Haru opened his mouth wide, but Akane shook her head.

"No not there."

Haru lifted his arm, but Akane shook her head again.

"Not there either."

Haru knew there was only ONE other place to take a temperature, he had a MORTIFIED look on his face.

"You know, you take just after Sasuke when he was a kid. I did this same thing to him when he was sick once, and he freaked out just like you did." Akane said as she ruffled his hair. "But go ahead and open your mouth and we'll take that temperature quickly."

Haru felt a huge wave of relief that he didn't have to go through something like that yet.

"Hmm, 99.6 F. Good for you sweetie, your getting better." Akane asked. "So how's your stomach feeling? Has it been bothering you?"

"No Miss 'Kane. I've felt better." Haru replied. "Hima-chan's been the same way, but she's been more sleepy than I have."

"Well the reason why is this virus doesn't normally affect regular humans like you. The only reason you caught it was because you've been so close to Hima-chan." Akane explained. "Because Hima-chan is half human, she's taking the full effect of the virus."

"Half human? Is that why she has a tail?" asked Haru as he looked at Hima's tail.

"That's right. See, she's part Kitsune, like me and Keisei-chan. That's why she has those cute ears you like so much." Akane said as she fluffed his pillow. "And as she gets older and stronger, she'll have more tails like us too."

"Will I ever be one like her?" asked Haru, bringing a smile to Akane's face.

"Now that's something you may decide on in the future. For now, just keep being yourself. Hima-chan likes that about you." Akane replied. "For now just get some more rest, and I'll be back to check up on you later."

"Ok Miss 'Kane." Haru laid back down and decided to get some rest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Akane's next run was back to the master bedroom to check on Naruto and Hinata. She was hoping things would be as easy with Naruto as it was with Haru, but that wasn't gonna be the case.

"N-n-now you…you're not gonna…use that thing on me are you!!!" Naruto was shaking in fear as Akane now stood before him with a giant syringe.

"Now Naruto, you need this shot. It's to help speed up your recovery." Akane replied. "Now turn around so I can give this to you and finish up with Hina-chan." Akane said crossly.

"But…but…I…" Naruto was still scared to death, even after the giant syringe turned into a small normal sized one.

"I swear, it doesn't matter what dimension it is…Naruto Uzumaki is the biggest baby when it comes to needles!" Akane knew just what she was up against, considering her Naruto put her through the same grief. So she just used a simple stasis jutsu to hold Naruto down. "Ok now this will only take a second."

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, causing Hinata to wake up in the process.

"For the love of Kami! Naruto what is the matter with you!" If there was one thing Naruto hated worse than needles…it was a very cranky Hinata. "I'm still sick here and I want to sleep!"

"But…but…she used that big needle on me!" Naruto whimpered as he held his arm.

"Ugh…not the needle thing again." Hinata groaned in pain. "You big baby."

"Well, don't think you're getting away from it either." Akane said as she prepared another injection. "You need one as well."

"Uh…are you really sure about that? Because I'm feeling way better! Honestly!" Hinata's mood changed when she saw that she was on the end of getting a shot as well.

"Now Hinata, you're afraid of a little needle when you went through the pain of having a kid?" Akane said, causing Hinata to think a little.

"It's just…those needles are so long!!! And Metal isn't supposed to be inside the human body in such a large amount." Hinata shivered at the sight.

"I know that. So here you go. I took the liberty to make the medicine into a lollipop for you." Akane handed it to Hinata and she immediately started slurping on it.

"Why does she get that and I had to get that shot!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto sweetie…you never asked me." Akane said coyly, causing Hinata to start laughing and poking her husbands shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

2 days later everyone was finally over the Flu and Minato could come home and Haru could go home, but Himawari insisted he stay one more night so they would have one night together where they didn't feel like they were going to die. Plus she used the excuse that she still wasn't completely ok, and that she wanted him to stay so she would be at her complete best the next day. Since they were all better, Naruto called up to Kakashi's to have them bring Minato home.

"Hello Anko, you can bring Minato home, were feeling better…hello?" Naruto called the Hatake household. He barely was able to finish a sentence when he heard the doorbell ring.

DING DONG!!

Akane answered the door to find a very ragged Kakashi and Anko.

"Here's your kid, a word of advice, NEVER look away!!!!" Kakashi said holding Minato who was looking as happy as ever.

"Did you give him apple juice?" Naruto asked, like it was a daily thing.

"Unfortunately." Anko answered.

"Hmm, guess we should have told you, he turns into a little devil when he gets juice in him. Who's my little devil?" Naruto explained then baby voiced for his son. "You know, he actually gets that from Hinata. She was the same way as a kid." Both Kakashi and Anko looked at Naruto like they were ready to kill him. "But anyway, thanks for watching him. See ya guys."

"Well…bye." Anko and Kakashi said together as Naruto closed the door.

"So…when do we kill Naruto?" asked Kakashi. "I mean considering his kid was the cause of the fire that incinerated my Icha Icha collection."

"I don't know about you, but whatever he passed down to that kid actually had my snakes cowering in fear. I've never seen a baby _want_ to hug a snake before, or see a toddler cause a summon to run and hide." Anko replied. "Oh and Kakashi…"

"Yes dear?" replied the Sharingan ninja.

"No kids for at least two years."

"Like you had to ask!" Kakashi said in agreement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well I've gotta go back to my family, lord knows what chaos they have caused without me." Akane said as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. "So where's Christmas gonna be held this year?"

"Well you have all of our siblings staying at your house, which is bigger than this place, so your place." Keisei said before hugging her twin.

"Hmm, good idea. Plus I think that Hima-chan and Haru-kun would love to meet little Nabiki-chan. And we can even do that little test we talked about." Akane replied. "Just make sure she's ready."

"That's not going to be a problem. Now what about Naruto and Sasuke? You know how they are every time they meet up." Asked Keisei. "It's all about ego with them."

"True there. But this time I'll have to be honest. Naruto and Sasuke better be ready to bring their A game. My Naruto and Sasuke are going to show they aren't pushovers."

"I think Naruto has the perfect spot for that match. He's wanted to go all out since last time. Now take care and we'll see you in about a month and a half." Keisei replied as she opened the portal.

"Just make sure all of you take the vitamin drops I left for you. You need one at least once a day for two weeks to help boost up your chakra and immune systems. Also Hinata, make sure to give little Minato two drops a day." Akane replied as she gave her goodbye hugs.

"He'll be ok Aunt Akane." Hinata replied.

"Bye Great Aunty 'Kane!" Himawari said. "Will we get to see you again?"

"Sure will sweetie. You'll be coming to my house for Christmas this year. Everyone will be glad to see you, especially all your aunts, uncles, and cousins." Akane said. "Well everyone, see you soon!"

Akane stepped in the portal, leaving the Uzumaki bunch in good health. Of course even after all of this, things seemed to go back to normal in no time. Silence filled the air for 3 minutes before Naruto broke it.

"Who wants to go out for ramen?!" He asked

"We do!!!" everyone cheered.

Keisei shook her head and just laughed. "Even after a messed up virus, he's still the same Naruto. That's my son for you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's the final chapter of the Family Flu mini arc.

Please review.


	77. Chapter 77 Christmas Crossover part1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 77

2009 Christmas Crossover

2009 Holiday Crossover special: The rise of a new legend!

The holidays. A time for families to come together in harmony, share in the comfort of their loved ones, and enjoy massive amounts of food. More food than a normal Akimichi eats on any given day of course. And what would a holiday in Konoha be without one particular family…namely the Uzumaki clan. For some reason every year, the holidays seem to be more and more strange as ever. Whether it be saving Christmas from a crazy ninja, to insane karaoke parties, it always seems to be unusual to the normal person. And if you were looking for normal, then look in another village because you won't see it here in Konoha!!!

Now this year was different, considering that the Uzumaki house was chocked full of the nine Bijuu…ok it was Akane and her brothers and sisters, and their kids as well! It was about this time that Akane got a message from her twin sister Keisei, who happened to live in a parallel dimension.

"Yes!!! Christmas is gonna be a blast this year!!!" Akane cheered in excitement as she read over the message on her PDA.

"Well that is how it goes dear." Arashi replied, thinking she'd gone crazy…again.

"Not this time! With Keisei-chan around, it just means my brothers are going to be in for a holiday they'll never forget! Oh that's right! You've never seen a Bijuu family Christmas. Daisuke-kun has this wonderful egg nog recipe, and Shinja-chan's decorations are out of this world! And then of course there's always the traditional 'Dress Inuyasha like an elf' contest." Akane explained as she remembered her favorite holiday.

"WHAT!!" Inuyasha popped his head in the kitchen after hearing Akane. Considering the whole house pretty much had advanced hearing, it wasn't hard for something like this to get through. "Oh no, not this year Akane! I am NOT wearing that stupid red and green sweater again with those awful looking shoes!"

"Hey did someone mention dressing dog boy like an elf this year?" asked Hiroshi.

"Oh yeah, holiday tradition! So when do we start tying the bells on his tails?" Tsukune added, knowing that part was one of his favorites as well.

"Hey! I thought we'd gotten past that phase!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Yeah right! As long as you're still the youngest boy, you're gonna be the elf every year, so live with it!" Hiroshi cracked back. "Hey has Daisuke started making the nog yet?"

"No, he's gone out to get the ingredients with Mako-chan. They should be back soon." Akane replied.

'Oh man, I can't wait! Daisuke's nog is the best! Arashi, you haven't lived till you've tasted his egg nog." Hiroshi commented. "For a geek, that is definitely one of his strong points."

"Oh well I happen to be quite a connoisseur of fine nog. I'll take you up on that." Arashi said. "You know I've noticed something…it's Christmas and we haven't heard anything out of the…" That was before he saw Kasumi run like a bat out of hell towards her room…and Shiori and the rest of the girls right behind her. "kids, as I was about to say."

"So, wonder what they have planned?" asked Tsukune. That was before he saw Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Itachi, Shikamaru, Kyoji, Konohamaru, and Kiba walk in…covered in tree sap while they dragged in the Christmas tree. "Uh…"

"Don't EVEN ask!" Naruto grumbled in misery. "Because seriously, you don't want to even know."

"Can we just put up this stupid tree and figure out how we're gonna pull apart Itachi and Sasuke?" Neji said, trying to pull pine needles off his hands, with no luck.

"This is the last time we let them pick out the tree. Seriously!" Shikamaru added.

"You know, I'm going to be smelling like a pine tree for days! And I hate pine!" Kiba growled. "Ugh!!!"

"So can we officially proclaim the Uzumaki family Christmas open for season?" asked Arashi.

"WHATEVER!" all the guys said in unison as they focused on pulling apart Sasuke and Itachi.

Meanwhile in another dimension…

Naruto…yes Naruto…he's older in this world…with two kids as well…and married…well he was walking through Konoha on his way to the Hokage Tower. Apparently Tsunade had some news for him and needed him there immediately.

"So Sasuke, whadda ya think Baa-chan has planned?" he asked.

"Dunno. Think it has to do with the fact that you won't let her have any more of that sake flavored egg nog?" Sasuke replied.

"Heh, well that's only because she went overboard with it last year." Naruto replied. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. We're headed to the other dimension for the holidays this year. Mom wanted me to let you know."

"Thanks. It'll be good to go back again. Haru's been wanting to see his grandmother again as well." Sasuke said as he remembered how fond his son was of the Uchiha matriarch. "That and I've been wanting to find out how he ended up in that picture with all those women!"

"Oh yeah, Mom told me about that. Seems he was the ring bearer in Kasumi and Shiori's wedding. The girls thought he was quite a hunk." Naruto replied.

This definitely shocked Sasuke for a second, "Wait, they're married? Ok hold on for a second!"

Naruto knew what he was going to ask, "Ok here's the thing. Apparently from what I was told, a few months ago Kasumi was captured and put under mind control by Madara, and forced to fight Shiori. Well Shiori apparently came up with a way to break her mind control and free her. The battle was so huge that it ravaged most of Konoha. Well Sasuke proposed to Aunt Akane that she let the two go ahead and get married under Kitsune law. Since Aunt Akane makes the rules for that, well there ya go."

"Wow, talk about crazy. But if it hadn't been for you and that dimension jutsu, we'd probably never have met them, would we?" Sasuke chuckled back.

"My fault!" Naruto snapped. "You're the idiot that splashed Hinata with that water! You knew she was wearing a white shirt that day! Honestly it's all YOUR fault!"

"You know you're just saying that because of the beatdown we got last year, right?" Sasuke reminded Naruto of what happened with the little game tournament they had with their dimensional counterparts.

"We said we'd never speak of that again!" Naruto quickly placed his hand over Sasuke's mouth to keep him quiet. "However this year…I think we do a little something different."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Sasuke after he could speak again.

"You know how we always have our 'friendly' little spar with our counterparts? This time I say we take them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and we go full force. No limiters, no restrictions, no nothing! I say this year we finally end the rivalry and prove who's the better duo." Naruto said, getting a big smile out of Sasuke.

"You know it has been a VERY long time since I've gotten to do that. I like what you're thinking. And you know this time we can use the Fusion Spirit Bomb and totally obliterate them!" Sasuke said in excitement. "Oh I'm so gonna love this!"

"As am I bro, as am I!" Naruto said diabolically. "Those crazy Overdrives of theirs won't stand a chance this time!"

After Naruto and Sasuke's little 'plot scheme', the duo finally got to Tsunade's office to learn what was the big news.

"So Baa-chan, what's up." Naruto said nonchalantly, nearly getting his head taken off by a flying stapler.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you not to call me that!" Tsunade said angrily.

"Let's see, I think that makes number 587,264.36?" Naruto said with a dumb smile.

Tsunade shot a sharp glare at him, "You're still an immature brat, you know that."

"And that's just how you love me. So what's the big news?" Naruto replied.

Tsunade got up out of her chair and turned to look over the village, "Naruto, how many years has it been since you brought me back here?"

"About nine years or so. But what does that have to do with anything?" asked Naruto.

"In that time I've seen you change from the bratty little genin who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, to a powerful Kage level ninja, a loving husband, and a devoted father. Honestly, you have become exactly like your father before you. Both Minato and Kushina would be proud of you right now." Tsunade explained. "That's why I kept thinking about how I wanted to do this."

"Uh, ok…now you're kinda freaking me out here. So what's your idea?" Naruto looked at her and saw that she seemed quiet saddened, yet happy at the same time.

"Naruto, there's still more to this village that needs to be done. I still want to make sure Konoha has a fully established medical school for promising medic-nin. But right now I feel that I cannot do that as Hokage." Tsunade said as she sat back down and stared hard at Naruto. "Naruto in one week, I will be stepping down as Hokage."

"WHAT! You can't be serious!" Naruto said in shock. "What about the village! These people need…"

"These people need a strong and powerful Hokage who will lead them into a new age of prosperity. What these people need is someone like Minato Namikaze. And right now there is only one person in the world that can do that." Tsunade replied with a warm smile. "Naruto, in one week you will officially be named Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. Congratulations brat, you finally got your dream come true."

"I…you…" Naruto stood there, completely in shock over the news. Yes his dream was to become Hokage but he never expected it would happen so soon. "You're kidding!"

"Naruto, you are a person that has done more than any Hokage before you. You've helped rid the world of Orochimaru, you are a delegate of peace to who knows how many different worlds and dimensions, you helped break down the walls of segregation in one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, you even helped this village realize that the Kyuubi no Kitsune is not a ravaging demon, but a loving mother that wants to care and protect her family." Tsunade explained calmly. "And you even proved that you can get your butt kicked by a three year old hyperactive version of Hinata as well!"

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!!" Naruto knew that only his friends from the other world remembered that, and that he promised to keep that quiet.

"Naruto, it means you are human, you have your strengths and flaws, and that you're not some dictator of power. Those are qualities that make a strong and noble leader, and that's why it is time for you to take your birthright. You carry inside you the Will of Fire that was created by my grandfather Hashirama, passed on by my Great Uncle Tobirama, refined by Sarutobi-sensei, and made to burn its brightest by Minato." Tsunade explained. "I have simply kept that fire alive in you, by doing what I can to help you grow stronger to reach this day."

"I…just don't know what to think right now. I mean it was always my dream to be Hokage, because I wanted people to know who I was. To know that I wasn't some outcast or dead last. But even though they may have shunned me, cursed me, or looked down on me, I still loved this village and its people no matter what." Naruto explained. "I guess it's finally time I take my place, huh?"

"You bet it is brother. And you know you have the support of your family and friends the whole way. We're all behind you on this." Sasuke replied with a pat on the back. "Plus you'll get to show it off to the other Naruto when we go see them in a few days. You know he's still got a while before he becomes Hokage."

Naruto realized this and knew he had another thing he could one-up his counterpart with. "Oh yeah!!! Alright then Baa-chan, I humbly accept your nomination and recommendation to become Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha."

"Like you had a choice!" Tsunade laughed. "So make sure you're here on Christmas Day. That's when the big event is going to happen."

"Well, looks like we're going to have a lot more people here. We're supposed to go to my aunt's for the holidays." Naruto explained.

"Oh, your friends from that other world. Well, let them know they are welcome to come." Tsunade said as she turned back to her paperwork.

"Alright. Thanks Tsunade-sama." Naruto said out of the blue.

"You idiot I said…wait…did you call me Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade asked with eyes wide.

"Yeah. I figure it doesn't hurt to throw one or two in. See ya Baa-chan." Naruto laughed as he and Sasuke ran full speed out of her office.

"You know…I'll make sure he has at least three full days of paperwork when he starts next week. Big goofball." Tsunade laughed to herself as she went back to her paperwork.

"Holy cow Sasuke, can you believe it! I finally did it! I'm finally gonna become Hokage!!" Naruto cheered as he hurried back to his house. "Oh man, Hinata is going to go crazy when she hears about this!"

"Well considering that's all you really said when you were growing up, I guess you finally deserve it. Now just don't let it go to your head, ok?" Sasuke replied sagely.

"Yeah yeah. Look, just go home and get packed. We're leaving out tonight! I so wanna tell Naruto and drive him insane!" Naruto said as he booked it back home.

"That dork." Sasuke sighed as he turned to head home himself.

Now in the other dimension…

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Itachi said as he finally got the last of the sap off him. "Why didn't Shiori-chan knock some more sense into that dark side of Kasumi-chan?"

"Why are you asking me?" replied Sasuke. "For all I know, she was plotting or something!"

"Well you know we have to get them back for this!" said Naruto as he paced around the room. "We have to make it big too. I mean REALLY big. I'm talking so big that they'd be cleaning stuff out of their hair for weeks!!!"

"Hey wait, isn't that other Naruto supposed to be coming to visit you guys or something?" asked Kiba. "Maybe he can come up with some stuff."

Naruto just paused as if he came up with an award winning idea. "Kiba, that is brilliant!!! With him on our side, plus all my uncles, there's no way the girls would ever see this coming!!!"

"So when do we start planning?" asked Kyoji. "And you got any more of that sap remover? This gunk is still stuck in my tail."

"Uh, I think Itachi still has it. But we start planning the moment they get here! Oh yes, the girls won't know what hit them!" Naruto said with an evil laugh.

Now with the girls…

"You know, it really was a good idea to put that spy microphone in Naruto's room for the holidays." Kasumi said as they listened to Naruto's apparent plotting. "So they want to get the other Naruto and Sasuke in on their prank."

"Boys, what can you do with them? Oh well, at least we'll have the other Hinata and Sakura to help us out this year." Haku said.

"So let me get this straight, there's another Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura coming with Aunt Keisei?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah, those are Himawari and Haru's parents." Kasumi explained. "In that world apparently Naruto didn't have it too easily because Aunt Keisei was sealed into him by their 4th Hokage accidentally. It was basically Orochimaru's fault for the whole thing."

"OK. Kasumi-chan, have I ever told you that our family is completely weird?" Kimiko commented.

"Many. So what's next up on the holiday prank list? I heard that Aunt Yugito has some more of Oka-san's Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion and she plans to spike the eggnog with it this year." Haku said. "Think our uncles will enjoy being a bunch of kids again?"

"Dunno. There's also the 'Dress Uncle Inuyasha like an elf' contest they're holding. Makes me wonder how that got started." Hinata said. "Even I wonder what our aunts are coming up with."

"Well whatever it is, it's gonna be funny. But on the serious note, what's everyone got for their boyfriends this year?" asked Kasumi. "And sorry Shiori-chan, but I'm still not telling you what I got for you, so don't ask."

"Aw nuts." Shiori said in defeat.

"Well, even though he'd probably say it's troublesome, I did get Shikamaru those brand new engraved trench knives." Said Temari. "I can picture it now, 'How troublesome…but thanks anyway'"

"As if that wasn't obvious. Well Chouji did have his eyes on some new battle armor. But since we've been kinda slow on missions, he hasn't had enough to save up for it. So I got it for him." Ino said.

"Wait, if we've been slow on missions, then how did you get the money?" asked Haku.

"Uh, flower shop?" Ino replied.

Haku then realized she looked like an idiot, "Oh yeah. Well you know Neji. Always wanting more training. Train this, train that. So I got him some new training clothes. Aunt Yugito showed me how to make chakra gravity seals so they'll increase in weight as he's training and help build his chakra reserves even higher. I think he'd like it. What about you catgirl?"

"Take a look at this." Tenten pulled out a scroll to reveal a design for a new sword she was working on. "It's chakra enhanced, sharp enough to slice through a rock like it was butter, and near indestructible. Plus its light as a feather so it will go well with Kyoji-kun's fighting style."

"Anyone wonder what is it with boys and training or weapons?" Temari asked.

"I dunno, maybe it was something in their genes I guess." Tenten replied. "Ok who's next…hey I say we interrogate half pint over here."

"Why do I get called half pint! I'm almost 13, can't you pass that on to Hanabi or something? She's younger than I am!" Akemi whined.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So what's our phoenix boy getting this year?" probed Haku. "You had to have gotten him something good, considering you have been on a few B and A ranks."

"Well…I know it's a lot, but he really wanted a PlayServer Portable, so I got him one of those. Since he's kinda on his own now, he really can't get a lot of nice stuff for himself." Akemi said bashfully.

"Aw that's so sweet! He'll really like that Akemi-chan." Kasumi replied. "Ok now here's the fun one. What's dog boy getting Kimiko-chan?"

"He's getting a whack on the head with a newspaper and a new chew toy!" Kimiko snapped out her reply. "And I got Akamaru a new designer collar that I think he'd look good in."

"You're kidding about Kiba right?" asked Hinata.

"Ok…I got him a new jacket he saw at the mall one day. I thought it would look really nice on him." Kimiko sighed. "But don't tell him I said that, ok?"

"Ok then, let's see, what's the new girl got. Come on Konan-chan, spill it." Sakura asked.

Konan just paused before she pulled out a scroll containing a hand made robe, "See Itachi-kun never did get to have a nice house robe while he was back at the Akatsuki base, so I figured he'd like this."

"Wow, that's some nice fabric! Where did you get it?" asked Sakura.

"Shinja-sama helped me pick it out. Besides, I kinda think I know what Itachi's getting me anyway." Konan replied with a huge smile. "I heard it through the ANBU that he may be proposing to me!!!!!"

Every single girl in the room squealed in delight over the news. "That is wonderful Konan-chan! So if he does, who's the maid of honor?" asked Sakura.

"Well…since I don't really have any siblings at all, so…Shiori-chan, would you do me the honors?" Konan asked timidly.

"Me? Are you sure?" Shiori looked a little shocked. "I mean I don't know what to say!"

"Just say you'll do it silly! You're practically sisters anyway." Kasumi whispered with a nudge.

"Well, mkay. I'll do it!" Shiori said with a smile.

"Eee!! You are so cool Shiori-chan!" Konan put her in a death hug and nearly had her red in the face.

"Can't…breathe!" Shiori squeaked out. Konan quickly saw this and released her.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that Shiori-chan." Konan apologized. "Ok, now here's the big one. What's Naruto and Sasuke getting?"

Hinata and Kasumi looked at each other and figured they might as well spill it. "Well it cost us nearly everything we had, but…" Kasumi began.

"We got this!" Hinata said, showing off a brand new designed mini-home? "This is a full scale recreation room that is gonna be built behind the house. It's basically large enough that it's a house on its own."

"Five king size bedrooms, hot springs style bath, indoor pool and hot tub, two pool tables, mega gaming room, huge kitchen, den with the very first…200 inch projection screen TV!!!!" Kasumi said in excitement. Every girl in the room was wide eyed. "That's nothing. There's also a built in movie theater as well! The boys are going to absolutely love this!" Hinata continued.

"That is amazing! How did you come up with that!" Tenten asked. "I mean this is just…wow."

"Well, this is really more along the lines of a gift for all you guys. I mean we've really been going hardcore with this whole war, and everyone really needs a fun place. So…Merry Christmas guys." Kasumi said with a smile. "Besides when it's done, we're all moving in anyway. And I mean ALL of us. This is now the official home of the Illumina Knights and Support Knights."

"This is just plain awesome. Kasumi-chan, you and Hina-chan totally rock!" Sakura said. "So we all get to decorate the place, right?"

"Yep, when it's finished, we'll all get to add our own special touch." Kasumi said with a big smile. "Otou-san got us the best carpenters in Wave country to do the project."

"Wave country? Who's from Wave country?" asked Haku.

"Forgot already Haku-chan? It's Tazuna-san and Inari-kun." Kasumi replied. "I found out that Inari-kun is following in his family's footsteps and becoming a carpenter. Ever since we stopped Gato back on our very first mission, Wave has really started booming."

"And since we specially requested this, we told them we weren't skimping on any expense. We wanted the best, and Tazuna-san said we'd get the best." Hinata added.

"Wow, who would have thought something good would have come out of Wave country." Haku commented.

"Yeah because it seems we got the bad part out of Wave country when we came home." Kasumi chuckled a she ducked under a flying pillow.

"Kasumi, you better be glad I love you or I'd kill you. You know that right?" Haku sent an icy glare at Kasumi, but knew it was all in good fun.

"Whatever Ice Princess." All the girls just started laughing at the whole thing.

A few hours later…**(A/N Here's where the two groups meet so the 'K.' prefix will now be put into play.)**

"Knock knock! Where's the holiday party at!" Naruto said as he entered the Uzumaki Mansion with his family. "I know there's a horde of fangirls in here that want to see two certain guys!"

"Naruto you big goof! Get in here!" Arashi said in cheer as he greeted his son/nephew. "How have you been!"

"Just great Arashi-sama. Just great. But there's no way I couldn't show up without some family here!" Naruto said as Hinata, Himawari, and Minato came in. "You know that's just not the Uzumaki style."

"My boy, you've learned well." Arashi laughed as he reached down to pick up Himawari. "Now who is this beautiful little lady! Look at you!"

"Hi Great Uncle 'Rashi." Himawari said with a huge grin and a big hug.

"Well I can see that Fox Flu sure didn't keep you down." Akane said as Himawari leaped from Arashi's arms into her own. "How's my girl doing?"

"Way better Great Auntie 'Kane! Thanks for taking care of us." Himawari replied with a kiss on the cheek.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You're just so full of energy!" Akane said.

"More energy than we know. It's like she's been going full speed after she got better." Hinata said. "I don't know how you did it, but those remedies really worked Aunt Akane."

"Ahh, a mother's job is never done." Akane said in a harmonious tone. "But enough about that. Hey girls, get out here!!!"

"Akane, are they here?" Mai popped her head out of the kitchen to see what's going on. "Keisei-chan!!!!"

"Mai-chan!" Keisei squealed as she greeted her sister. "How has it been going!"

"What do you think? I'm still trying to bag myself a man, going mentally insane over it, and wondering why my crazy nieces haven't given me any advice!" Mai replied. "Oh and there's still the occasional torment of Mew-mew-chan, but hey, that's normal."

"Don't get me started Mai!" Yugito said as she, Shinja, and Makoto entered. "Keisei-nee-chan, don't even worry about bird brain here. You know she was never right in the head."

"I could probably tell. So, start filling me in here. What's this about a Bijuu Family Christmas I've heard about from Akane?" Keisei asked, causing all five girls to show off a massive grin.

"We're gonna have to discuss this one over a big pot of tea. Come on Akane, we might as well get Kagome in on this too." Mai said as she and the other Bijuu Sisters headed to the kitchen. "Oh and Hinata, we're sorry, but we're now confiscating little Minato. Hope you don't mind."

"Like I had any say in that." Hinata laughed as she gave Minato over to Mai. "For some reason he still loves all this attention he's getting. Probably gets it from his dad."

"Well he's gonna get all the attention in the world!" Mai said as she tickled Minato, getting a laugh out of the little baby. "Isn't that right, oh yes that is!"

"Looks like the holidays are already in full speed." Naruto said. "So dear, planning on finding your girls and start plotting the annual prank fest?"

"Maybe later. I think I'm going to head over to the Hyuuga Compound and visit Otou-san." Hinata said. "Hima-chan, you wanna come with me?"

"Ok mommy." Himawari said as she was about to head out with her mom.

"Oh Naruto, I forgot, did Sasuke and Sakura come with you this year?"

"Of course. They headed on over to the Uchiha residence first. Sasuke figured that Haru would want to see Mikoto-sama first." Naruto replied.

"Guess he loves his grandma." Arashi laughed as a certain Kame hanyou entered the room.

"Uncle Arashi, Papa says he needs you to try out some more eggnog." Nabiki said when she saw the older Naruto and Hinata. "Uh…what happened to Naruto's ears and tails?"

"Ah Nabiki-chan, come on over and meet your cousins. This is actually another Naruto and Hinata from a different dimension, like your cousin Kasumi." Arashi explained.

"Oh." Nabiki still looked a little confused, but decided to go with it. "Hello then, my name is Nabiki Enyou. Nice to meet you." She politely bowed and greeted them.

"Well nice to meet you Nabiki-chan." Hinata replied with a bow as well. "And I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Himawari."

"Hi there! My name's Himawari Uzumaki. Good to meet you Nabiki-chan!" Himawari said with a huge smile.

Nabiki was a little shocked at all the energy brimming, but knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions about anything. "H-hi there Himawari-san."

Himawari soon noticed that Nabiki's scent was way different than what she had smelled before. Normally when she was here, she always smelled the scent of Kitsune. "Hey, you're not a fox are you? You smell like a turtle?"

"Oh, I'm not a Kitsune. I am a Kame Hanyou." Nabiki replied.

"Kame? What's a Kame?" Himawari looked a little confused. "And what's a hanyou?"

"A Kame is another word for turtle, Hima-chan. As for a hanyou, it means half-demon. That's what both you and Nabiki-chan are." Arashi explained. "She's half human, half turtle demon, and you're half human, half fox demon."

Himawari stood there still looking confused, but didn't really care too much. "Ok. So ya wanna play some later Nabiki-chan?"

"That would be nice Himawari-san." Nabiki said softly.

"Hey, call me Hima-chan. All my friends do, and so does Haru-kun." Himawari replied.

"Oh, ok Hima-chan." Nabiki said.

"Well we're headed out. We'll see you in a little while." Hinata said as she and Himawari left to the Hyuuga household.

"Nabiki-chan, tell Daisuke that I'm on my way." Arashi said. "And tell him not to put that extra shot of sake in it this time."

"I will Uncle Arashi. Nice to meet you Naruto." Nabiki said as she headed back to the lounge where Daisuke was.

"So who's daughter is she?" asked Naruto.

"She's Daisuke's little girl. That's Mai's twin brother, the Sanbi." Arashi said. "But you'll get to know them a lot better. Now my boy, some eggnog to celebrate!"

"But of course. It runs in the Namikaze/Uzumaki blood!" Naruto said in celebration.

At the Uchiha residence…

"Can't…breathe…Grammy!!!!" Haru was doing his best to get some air, but he couldn't escape the death grip from Mikoto.

"Oh you know you love every little bit of it! You're an Uchiha, you love getting spoiled like this!" Mikoto said as she tightened her hug. "So now how's my growing boy? Still driving your dad crazy?"

"When he gets the chance, he does." Sakura laughed. "So how have you been Kaa-san?"

"Well if you don't count this crazy war, then it's been good. I've been doing a lot of work with Shiori-chan, helping her with her cooking skills. Even though she's a battle ready fighter, she is still trying her hardest to be a good wife and homemaker." Mikoto replied. "Luckily Konan-chan has been a big help with that."

"Konan? As in blue-haired, paper using, Akatsuki Konan?" Sasuke said in shock.

"Well I've never really been described as _that_ per se, but it does fit the bill." Konan said as she came from the parlor. "And trust me Sasuke-kun, I'm not going to try to steal Christmas like that bad girl version of me in your world."

Sasuke simply paused to try to take in all of this information, "I always knew hanging out with Naruto would have me going mentally insane. It flipped me out enough when I saw a 'good' Itachi, but a 'good' Konan too? And they're dating???"

"Oh don't forget about Shiori-chan being married to Kasumi-chan too." Sakura added.

"That's right, I forgot about that." Sasuke replied. "So that's where that picture of Haru got taken?"

"Yep, it's the first time the entire Haru Uchiha fan club was there, and we wanted to make sure everyone knew how much we love Haru-kun." Konan said as she made a paper crown for Haru. "He's our special little guy and we love him!"

"Aw, I'm not that special Auntie Konan." Haru tried his best to stay humble, but hearing those words made Konan go starry eyed!

Konan squealed like a true fangirl, "That's it! I so wanna keep you, or hope I get a nephew just like you! Hey Shiori-chan! Hurry up and turn 18 so you can get started on giving me a nephew!!!"

"What! Konan-nee-chan! What's that supposed to mean!?" asked Shiori when she heard all of that.

"You heard me. I want an adorable nephew just like Haru-kun. So you better have a boy as your first kid, got it." Konan demanded.

"Uh…I'll uh…let Kasumi-chan know, ok." Shiori said with a sarcastic look, causing Sasuke and Sakura to start cracking up laughing.

About an hour passed and everyone finally got back home for the second gathering…well…the kids all got back home.

"Alright, let's just get this over with and kick your butts back home." K. Naruto said when he met his cousin and counterpart.

"Yeah whatever! Last time you got lucky. But this time it won't be so easy." Naruto said playfully.

"Oh yeah, what do you have planned this time?" K. Naruto replied.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, then back at K. Naruto, "Two words."

K. Naruto looked at K. Sasuke and knew exactly what he meant. "When and where?"

"I happen to have a nifty little place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In there, time moves at a very reduced rate. One year in the time chamber is equal to one day of normal time." Naruto explained. "Other than that, it's practically nothing but pure, unchained fun…if you can take the extra gravity in there."

"Uh you haven't had to deal with a training session with Aunt Yugito. Some lame change in gravity isn't going to do anything." K. Sasuke said. "You better just be ready to finally admit defeat because this time, we're going to beat you senseless!"

"Then how about we settle this right now! You know you want to!" Naruto was starting to get hyped up at the battle. "Because when you stare down a fully powered Spirit Bomb, you'll be begging Hinata and Kasumi to baby you for months!"

"Yeah right, like that's going to happen." K. Naruto said in confidence. "Besides, this year, we're changing the rules."

"That's right boys, this time…you face us." Natsumi said as she pointed to herself and Shiori. "Naruto and Sasuke got to have the fun last time, but this time we plan to make our victory so much sweeter."

"Especially when you go crawling back after getting beaten by a pair of girls." Shiori added. "But just so we're clear, you want us at maximum power, correct?"

"We want you at your most powerful forms. That means full power Overdrive or whatever it is." Naruto said, figuring he and Sasuke had an edge.

"Our most powerful forms…everyone did hear him right? He said our most powerful forms?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes Natsu-chan, he said your most powerful forms." Kasumi sighed as she walked up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You're going to wish you never said that."

"You know, since we're on the subject of sparring, I think it's time we had a little exhibition." Akane proposed. "And it's time our Seventh Princess was finally tested."

"Tested? For what?" Hinata asked all of a sudden.

"You see Hinata, Kitsune Tradition calls that every prince or princess of the clan begins training at age 2, so they may uphold the prestige of the clan. By age 5 they must show skill in basic taijutsu, chakra control, and physical fitness. Otherwise they're stripped of any title as a royal kitsune." Akane said.

"It is true Hinata dear. It's time we see just what our little Hima-chan can do." Keisei added.

"But who would she spar with? Everyone else here is way too strong." Asked Hinata.

"Oh that's easy. She'll face off with Nabiki-chan." Akane said. "As a matter of fact, she'll be facing her in 30 minutes."

"But…but she…she can't fight!" Hinata said, fearing something bad would happen.

"Do you doubt her ability Hinata? She has been training under you and Naruto for the time being." Keisei asked. "I for one wish to see my granddaughter's skill in training."

"So you wanna see me show you what daddy taught me?" Himawari asked. "Ok, I'll do it!"

"Just like her father. Well then, we'll head over to the Training Facility. Our Sakura and Tsunade-sama are already over there so they'll be on hand if anything happens." Akane said.

"Don't worry, Hima-chan is gonna just fine. I bet she'll win this fight in no time." Naruto said proudly. "Come on Hima-chan!"

"Ok daddy!" Himawari jumped on his shoulders as they all ran to the facility, leaving Akane and Keisei as the last ones.

"I have a feeling that he's going to be getting a very rude awakening soon." Keisei said, having an idea as to what would happen.

"Why say that Keisei-chan?" asked Akane.

"Well, he still goes a little easy on her in training. Plus they haven't used the training seals and Juuken manual that Hiashi gave them, plus they haven't been using Karin and the Trio to help either. I mean Hima-chan has good chakra control for her age. She can at least run on top of water, and her endurance is high as well." Keisei said in worry. "But I feel Naruto is barely tapping into her full potential."

"I could sense that in you when I was visiting. Well, I think this year is going to be extremely interesting. And Kasumi-chan was right…he should have never said he wanted Shiori and Natsumi in their most powerful forms." Akane replied, causing Keisei to wonder just what she meant.

"Why is that?" Keisei asked.

"Because if I know those two, they're planning on testing out the very weapon they'll be using against Madara Uchiha, and it's NOT going to be pretty." Akane said with seriousness in her voice.

The entire bunch made it to the training center where Daisuke was watching Nabiki practice her chakra control, mostly by her doing backflips and back handsprings across the pool.

"Wow, she can do backflips on the pool?" Himawari was a little wide eyed at the sight of her cousin on the water.

"Yeah that is amazing, but you're just as amazing too." Naruto said to build his daughter's confidence.

"That's right daddy!" Himawari said.

"So looks like the entire group is here. Nabiki-chan, can you come in for a minute?" asked Daisuke.

Nabiki overheard and quickly rushed to her father. "What is it papa?"

"You're going to have a small spar with your cousin, is that ok?" asked Daisuke. "It's just to see how you are with your training."

"That's fine papa. Should I use those moves as well? I'm still having trouble with one of them." Nabiki said as she scratched her head.

"Is it the family jutsu?" Daisuke asked. Nabiki nodded in agreement. "Well don't worry, just give it your best shot. You'll do fine."

"So are we ready to get this little spar started?" Naruto asked. "I have to warn you, Hima-chan's no pushover."

"Neither is Nabiki-chan." Daisuke said.

"Then I'll go ahead and officiate. The combat area is the field and the pool. There will be no use of weapons. Jutsu are allowed." Akane said as Nabiki and Himawari stood apart from each other. "Now girls, I want both of you to give it your all and do your best. Either way we're all proud of you because we just want to see how your skills are."

"Ok Aunt Akane. I'll do my best." Nabiki said with a bow.

"Me too Great Auntie 'Kane!" Himawari said in excitement. "Ready to go Nabiki-chan?"

"I'm ready." Nabiki said, moving into a special stance developed for her.

"Very well. This match between Nabiki Enyou and Himawari Uzumaki will now begin!" Akane signaled.

While the girls started up their spar, something had struck a note in Naruto.

"Something isn't right. Why would Aunt Akane tell the girls that jutsu are allowed?" Naruto knew that Himawari only knew basic chakra control and that she wouldn't start using jutsu until she was at least 7 years old.

"Because they are allowed Naruto. Deception is one of the basics of being a shinobi. You haven't forgotten have you?" Keisei reminded him, causing him to wonder what was going on.

"So you mean Nabiki knows jutsu?" Naruto said, realizing he may have just put his foot in his mouth. "How many?"

"She knows two water jutsu, and the transformation jutsu." Daisuke explained. "Oh and she just perfected water walking."

"WHAT!" Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked at him in shock.

"But she's only five years old! She's already mastered water walking?" Hinata asked. "That's crazy! How long does she train?"

"Nabiki-chan trains for three hours a day, six days a week. She spends one hour with me, working on her water jutsu and chakra control. She spends one hour with Mako-chan, learning more about her ki energy and practicing her new defensive style, and she spends one hour with Tsunade-sama, working to improve her chakra." Daisuke said. "She said she wants to be a battle medic, so Mako-chan and Tsunade-sama have been working on a specialized training program for her. Once she gets older, the intensity will increase."

"In other words, Nabiki-chan is a future Tsunade/Sakura in the works. With what she's been learning from Tsunade-sama, she's worked her way up to be able to do one chakra enhanced punch a week." Makoto explained. "Oh and she hasn't used her one punch yet." That caused everyone to wonder, what did this little hanyou girl have in store?

Back with the girls…

"Come on! You gotta fight back Nabiki-chan!" Himawari threw another kick that Nabiki stood fast and blocked. For the first few minutes, the spar seemed one sided as Himawari was on the attack and Nabiki was on defense. Himawari threw several more punches, but each one was blocked with ease. Nabiki knew that her training with Makoto was special training in defensive techniques.

"Oh, like this?" Nabiki saw Himawari's next punch coming and used her own momentum against her. She followed through by turning with Himawari, and throwing her over her shoulder on to the ground. Nabiki then did a few backflips onto the pool and stood in perfect calm on the water. "Here comes my next ability Hima-chan!"

"Ugh, that was a little rough." Himawari got to her feet to shake off the throw. "Hey where'd you go?"

"Hima-chan, on the pool!" Naruto yelled out, causing Himawari to turn and see her cousin standing there perfectly.

"You're not the only one that can stay on the water?" Himawari ran full speed onto the pool. The moment she set a few steps on, Nabiki made her next move.

"SUITON: SHABONAMI (Water Style: Bubble Wave)! " Nabiki made three seals and took a big breath. In one release, she spat out a wave of bubbles towards Himawari. The kitsune girl barely had time to react when she quickly stopped herself, but remembered what happens when she stops on water. She fell in.

"Um, Hima-chan, you're kinda all wet." Nabiki giggled as Himawari swam to the surface. "How come you can run on water, but not stand on it?"

"I dunno, I haven't learned that yet." Himawari said as she swam to the edge and climbed out." When she got out, she wrung the water from her tail and her hair, then shook herself dry. "But what was that bubble thingy?"

"That's my Shabonami jutsu. I can spit out a bunch of bubbles at my opponent. And they're not ordinary bubbles, they can hurt." Nabiki explained.

Himawari was wide eyed in excitement, "Hey do you think I could learn that?"

"I don't know. Papa says the reason I could learn it is because I'm a Water type. I think you have to be one too in order to use it."

Himawari looked a little downhearted because she didn't know anything about chakra types. "Oh, I don't know what type I am."

"Well, we still have a spar going on. Wanna try to get me?" Nabiki taunted from the water.

"But…ugh! Daddy, I can't go on the water without running!" Himawari whined.

"Then get a running start! When you get close, you can get her!" Naruto instructed.

"Ok, my daddy said I can get you if I run, so look out!" Himawari got a little distance and started sprinting at full speed. She hit the water and knew she had to make this count. Nabiki on the other hand was carefully watching and planning her next move.

"Alright, papa said to feel the water as my friend. Call upon it and use it to push my opponent back." She pulled her hands together which caused Naruto and Sasuke to really get nervous, especially when they saw water starting to swirl in her palms.

"Wait, she what is that jutsu she's doing?" Naruto asked.

"It's the family jutsu." Daisuke said. "Now watch and learn."

Himawari was almost to Nabiki, feeling sure that she could win. "I got you now Nabiki-chan!"

Nabiki knew this was the time she was waiting for. She took the water in her hands and thrust it forward as hard as she could. "No way Hima-chan! SUITON: KAMEHAMEHA (Water Style: Turtle Destruction Wave)!" Upon impact, the water shot out in a burst, causing Himawari to feel the impact and fly back off the pool, tumbling over and over until she crashed into everyone else. Nabiki wasn't on the lucky end as she lost her footing and fell in the pool as well.

Naruto couldn't believe it. This girl…this five year old girl not only defeated his daughter, but she literally outshined her! And to use a Kamehameha…but not a Kamehameha? "There's no way!"

"Naruto dear, Nabiki-chan has just trained harder. It just means we need to work more on Hima-chan's training." Keisei said. "But for her first spar, she did really good."

"She sure did. But, she still lost. As such I proclaim the winner of the spar, Nabiki Enyou!" Akane said as she helped Nabiki up out of the pool. "Good job sweetie."

"Thanks Aunt Akane." Nabiki said as she started drying off.

"And you did really good too Hima-chan. You're getting really strong." Akane commented.

"But I lost Great Auntie 'Kane." Himawari felt a little down when Akane picked her up in a large towel.

"No you didn't. The real match was to see just how strong you are. The spar was just a little something on the side." Akane said as she helped dry Himawari's tail. "And to show just how proud of you I am, I have holiday cookies and milk made for you, Nabiki-chan, and Haru-kun."

"Ok Great Auntie 'Kane!" Himawari said, feeling much better now as Nabiki came over to congratulate her cousin.

"Hey Hima-chan, you're really strong. My hands are a little sore from those punches you were throwing." Nabiki commented. "You must train really hard."

"You think I'm strong? Well, my daddy says I am." Himawari replied. "But you're really good too."

"Hey you wanna see something I've learned from Aunt Makoto and Tsunade-sama?" asked Nabiki. "It's something they have me do to test my chakra."

"What's that?" Himawari said as she finished drying off.

"It's my super punch. I'll show you how strong it is." Nabiki led Himawari over to a practice wall. "What I do is punch the wall as hard as I can. I then try to see how far I can make the cracks go."

"But doesn't that hurt?" Himawari looked a little confused as to why her cousin would punch a wall.

"It did in the beginning. But as I've been training, it doesn't hurt anymore." Nabiki took a small glove she had as her practice glove. "Now watch this." Nabiki calmed herself and felt her chakra in her arm. "YAAAAA!!!!" Nabiki slammed her fist as hard as she could into the target on the wall. Everyone could feel the wall shake slightly from Nabiki's punch. She then quickly drew it back and shook it.

"Are you ok Nabiki-chan?" asked Himawari. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No, it just makes me feel really tired and it stings when I do that." Nabiki held her arm closer as Akane came over to look at her, and the wall.

"Hmm, well 4 ½ inches. That's a new best for you Nabiki-chan. Plus you even chipped the wall this time." Akane saw the board and saw Nabiki's progress. "You keep training like this and soon you'll be as strong as Tsunade-sama."

"I will Aunt Akane." Nabiki said as she felt her arm slowly stop tingling.

"That's good. Now you two go play ok." Akane said. "Or better yet, why don't you go show Hima-chan your transformation jutsu, and teach her how to do it."

"Sure thing Aunt Akane! Come on Hima-chan, you'll really like this jutsu." Nabiki grabbed hold of Himawari's arm and took her to another part of the training facility.

"_That's just unbelievable. Five years old and she already knows basic genin level skills, hand signs, and the Transformation Jutsu. And she's already started studying under Baa-chan, and knows her chakra element as well? Hima-chan wasn't just beat, she was obliterated. Nabiki clearly outclassed her big time." _Naruto thought to himself. He decided he'd have a small chat with Sasuke telepathically about everything. _"Sasuke, just what the heck is up here? From the way that spar looked, Hima-chan was going all out and Nabiki was holding back! I mean what would have happened if she had used that chakra punch on Hima-chan?"_

"_I don't know Naruto. But there's something else bothering me. Remember earlier when Kasumi said we should have never wished for Natsumi and Shiori to be in their most powerful form? I get the feeling that there is a lot more we don't know."_ Sasuke said telepathically. _"You don't think they have something else we don't know about? I mean they are basically in a war, and they have to train for it."_

"_Doesn't matter. War or not, we're the better pair. We've always been. So when they're staring down a massive Fusion Spirit Bomb, we'll prove we're the best. Naruto Uzumaki will not lose this match!"_ Naruto replied as he closed the link.

"So boys, why don't we go ahead and get this match over with. It's best to put all the rivalry behind us so we can enjoy the holidays the right way." Natsumi asked.

"Fine with us. I hope you're ready to suffer the most humiliating defeat ever." Naruto said. "Thanks to this, we'll be able to walk right into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with no problem." He pulled out what looked like a small capsule and clicked it, throwing it against a wall. In a flash of smoke it revealed a large door. "We can head in at any time."

"Perfect. We're going to go get our gear and make sure all the others are here to see this." Natsumi said, already sensing Naruto's overconfidence.

"Then meet back in 15 and the battle is on!" Naruto said as the Knights and Bijuu all left to get the others. Kasumi stayed back to give one last message.

"Naruto, we've known you for about four years, ever since you first came to our world. Back then you really had the jump on us, and last year I found out you held back your most powerful move." Kasumi said as her look changed to a look of seriousness. "I'm not going to sit here and make some kind of boast. I'm telling you right now…you will NOT defeat Natsumi and Shiori."

"And why is that Kasumi-chan?" asked Hinata, starting to feel a little nervous.

"Because Naruto made the one mistake of wanting to take them on in their most powerful forms. You see, when Naruto and Sasuke, or in this case Natsumi and Shiori ascend to their most powerful forms, their power will exceed that of all 10 knights. In addition, Shiori is a master of Kyokugenryu, one of the most powerful forms of martial arts known. If she pulls out her strongest ability…she can level two mountains if she puts everything she has into it." Kasumi explained. "And with Natsumi, she's taken her mastery of the Kage Bunshin to levels not even heard of. But the real thing is that Naruto…you and Sasuke will be facing the weapon we plan to use against Madara Uchiha himself."

"Kasumi-chan, you can't be serious! Sasuke, if what she says is true, there's no way you'll win." Sakura said.

"Doesn't matter. Our power in Fusion is nothing to laugh at. We'll just see how this weapon fares. Then when we defeat it, it will prove we're still the strongest pair." Naruto said, pepping Sasuke back up.

"Then all I have to say is…good luck. You're going to need every bit of it. Because if you don't fight them with the intent to kill them, you won't stand a snowball's chance in hell." Kasumi said as she vanished in a flash.

"I don't get it. Does she really think their Overdrive abilities are going to beat us? We held back last time." Sasuke said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I hope you understand that they've spent the last year training while in a war. You boys may be facing something you've never seen before. I advise you to be very cautious, because you have no idea what you may be getting into." Keisei warned the duo.

"Naruto, maybe they're right. Maybe you're getting in over your head with this." Hinata said, starting to feel more doubtful.

"She's right. You boys have always shown how talented you are, but what Kasumi-chan said really worried me." Sakura added. "Can you two really go as far as to kill Natsumi and Shiori?"

"What's the point? We've trained in some of the harshest conditions known. We'll be fine."  
Naruto said nonchalantly.

"That's just it Naruto! You have done training like that. But what about the past year? You've been training, but not as intensely as you used to." Hinata replied. "We've actually been in a state of peace for the past year. They haven't! They're at war Naruto!"

"Hinata, it still doesn't matter. Nothing they can throw at us will stop us." Naruto said, still as confident as ever.

Naruto and Sasuke went over to talk strategy, leaving Hinata, Keisei, and Sakura alone.

"This isn't going to turn out good, is it?" asked Sakura.

"It's not. And I have a feeling…Naruto and Sasuke are about to get the worst awakening they've ever had."

Well that's part 1 of the Christmas Crossover

For those of you who aren't big on Power Rangers, or Japanese Tokusatsu, or Super Sentai in general, the man in the red suit(Not Santa) that gave Haru his Amulet is in fact AkaRed, the embodiment of every Red Sentai hero.

You can only guess what will happen in parts 2 and 3. Like in chapter 71 not even Kasumi knows what's gonna happen.

Kasumi: But I wanna know!!!!!!

RasenganFin: Nope!!!(Turns around) Only NeoKenshin and I know what will happen, and there is no point in sicking your Dialga on NeoKenshin again, his Arceus is currently holding an Earth Plate and knows Judgement, Dialga would be out in one attack.

NeoKenshin: It's true(Pets Arceus)

Kasumi: Awwww


	78. Chapter 78 Christmas Crossover part2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 78

2009 Holiday Crossover: The rise of a legend Part 2

Previously, Akane's sister Keisei and her family of Naruto, Hinata, Himawari and Minato, and their friends Sasuke, Sakura and Haru have come to visit for the holidays. Naruto had found out that he was set to become Hokage on Christmas Day. But the main thing was that Keisei would be spending her first Christmas with her brothers and sisters. However things weren't going as Naruto had planned. Upon seeing Himawari's first spar against her cousin Nabiki and seeing that her daughter was completely outclassed by the Kame Hanyou, Naruto knew there was only one thing left to make things right...

15 minutes later, Team Illumina arrived back for the showdown between Natsumi, Shiori, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"So, ready to get the worst beating ever?" asked Naruto.

"You ready to fight us as if you wanted to kill us?" Natsumi said as she tightened her hitai-ate. "Because if you're not, you better be ready to spend the holidays in a body cast."

"Ok what's got your panties in a bunch?" Naruto asked when Natsumi grabbed him by the collar.

"Do you think I'm playing around? When we get in there you said you wanted everything I have." Natsumi said with venom in her voice. "That means you better be ready to die in there because I WILL kill you."

Naruto looked at Natsumi like she had lost her mind. He just grabbed her hand, applied a little pressure and caused her to let go instantly. "I think you better watch what you say little fox girl. Push me too far and you won't see another day."

"That's fine with me." Natsumi replied as Naruto released her. "Let's go."

"Very well." Naruto opened the door and everyone walked in. Inside it looked like a small shrine as they walked down a long hall. "I have to warn you, it's not going to be very interesting."

"So other than the whole shrine motif, what's not interesting?" Kasumi asked when the group got to the other side. "Ok…now I get the part about not being interesting.

"Yeah talk about boring." Haku said as she looked around.

"Pretty much everything here is normal. It all changes once you step off onto the field here." Naruto said as he stepped off the temple and onto the barren land.

"Yeah like this is going to…whoa!" Natsumi instantly felt her entire body become heavy as she stepped onto the barren land. "Guess you weren't kidding."

"So are you having second thoughts?" Sasuke asked as he walked on with no problem.

"Not on your life. Come on Shiori-chan, let's do this." Shiori had a little bit of trouble, but kept her balance.

"So what do you plan to do to get ready?" Sasuke asked as he soon saw Natsumi and Shiori smile.

"Well for one thing, this gravity is nothing compared to what Aunt Yugito trains us in." Natsumi easily stood back up as if nothing bothered her. "Shiori-chan, you think we need to release our gravity seals?"

"Gravity seals! Since when the hell do you wear gravity seals?!" Naruto said in shock.

"Oh since Aunt Yugito told us that it would help our speed and abilities. All of Team Illumina has them, and we normally keep them at 10x regular gravity. And that's just for everyday life." Natsumi replied as she brushed off her haori. "So this stuff feels like nothing."

"She's right, when we train, we can go as far as 15x gravity." Shiori said. "But you said you wanted us at our very best, so I guess we have to release them." Both Natsumi and Shiori activated a hand seal, and four glowing seals, one on each wrist and ankle began to glow before vanishing.

"So what. Some seals aren't going to save you." Naruto said when he saw he had a visitor.

"Yeah we said the same thing, but figured you wouldn't believe us." Natsumi said as she stood right beside him. The only thing was that Naruto was still staring at her standing by the temple entrance. "Oh and that's not a clone you're looking at. That's me. Yes I'm moving that fast. But I can't show it off because it burns a crapload of chakra, and I can only use it for about 30 seconds max."

"Natsumi-chan, we still have to merge with the boys!" Shiori said, causing Natsumi to snap out of her fun.

"Oh yeah, that's right. We gotta do that first." Natsumi sighed. "You know this is going to feel really weird since the boys are normally the ones out here."

"But we said we'd be at our best." Shiori replied as K. Naruto and K. Sasuke joined their female halves. "So you remember the seals right?"

"Yeah, do we look like morons?" K. Naruto asked. Natsumi simply stared at him with the answer 'yes'. "Ok, don't answer that."

"Come on, I want to get back to that batch of Oka-san's holiday cookies!" Natsumi whined as she set up for the jutsu. "Now let's just do this."

"KITSUNE REI YUUKAI (Fox Spirit Fusion)!" K. Naruto and K. Sasuke began to glow as they started merging with the girls, soon leaving only Natsumi and Shiori there alone.

"So this is what it feels like to go the other way around." Shiori said as she felt like she was itching. "It kinda tickles."

"Alright! Just go Overdrive so we can totally thrash you!" Naruto complained. "Yeesh!"

"Uh, Naruto…Overdrive isn't our most powerful level anymore." Natsumi said. "See this?" She held up a glowing green stone. Shiori did the same, but hers was red. "This is called a Hoshi no Tama. It contains well over half the energy of a Bijuu."

"Thanks to this, you're about to see something even more dangerous than Overdrive." Shiori said. "Naruto, ever thought about what would happen if you merged with Aunt Keisei? Well you're about to find out." Both Shiori and Natsumi inserted the Hoshi no Tama as Hiroshi and Mai joined them. "Time to show you the power of Excelion Drive!"

"Excelion Drive?" Naruto and Sasuke said as the girls initiated their fusion.

"Fear the force of the cutting wind, EXCELION DRIVE: WIND FUSION!"

"Fire ignite the skies and burn bright, EXCELION DRIVE: FIRE FUSION!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Keisei all looked amazed at the sheer level of power that was radiating from the two girls as they completed their fusion. For the first time, Naruto and Sasuke actually felt slightly worried.

"Unbelievable! You mean they actually merged with a Bijuu?" asked Hinata as she overlooked the girls.

"Yep. Every single one of us can merge. You're pretty much looking at our most powerful forms." Kasumi explained. "The level of wind and fire control those two possess now is unparalleled. Not even the most powerful wind and fire shinobi can compete with those two."

"Wait Kasumi-chan, you said that those two at maximum power would be more powerful than all 10 knights combined?" Sakura asked, wondering what more was in store.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Kasumi replied. "Well I wasn't lying. Don't worry, you'll see everything soon enough."

Back to the battle…

Natsumi took a deep breath to look everything over and focus her mind. "The wind seems more calm and peaceful here. I can hear it singing."

"It's the same with the heat in the area. I can sense all of it." Shiori said. "Ok enough of that peaceful stuff." In a flash, Natsumi and Shiori were already attacking Naruto and Sasuke full speed, barely giving the duo time to dodge.

"Did you really think you could stand a chance? You're practically taking on the Ichibi and Shichibi at the same time!" Natsumi screamed as she pummeled Naruto with kick after kick.

"You wanted us at our best, so stop playing around and get serious!" Shiori nailed Sasuke with a barrage of punches, before striking him to the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke took a minute to shake things off, remembering that things went like this last time.

"Naruto, we have to quit letting them get the first strike." Sasuke said as he shook his head clear.

"Actually I was saying the same thing." Natsumi was right in his face with a venomous smile. Sasuke didn't have time to blink before he got smashed in the face and knocked into the air. "So remember when you first came to our world and thought we were a bunch of weak Oto shinobi? So tell me, think we're the same weaklings?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted before he was dealing with Shiori.

"Not this time Naruto. You're dealing with me now." Shiori stood fast as Naruto got to his feet.

"So you two finally brought it. Well then, I like this match." Naruto dusted himself off as he stared at the Fire Knight. "I have to say these Excelion Drive forms are something."

"Yes they are." Shiori replied. "But I don't intend to let you see much of it. You will fall to my Kyokugenryu long before that."

"Don't make me laugh." Naruto bragged.

"I won't." Shiori replied as she thrust her palms forward. "HAOH SHOKO KEN (Supreme King Flying Roaring Fist)!

"Fireball? Oh please. Like a fireball can hurt…" Naruto was hit with Shiori's Ki blast and sent careening into the ground. He tried shaking off that hit but Shiori was already standing over him.

"Who said anything about that being a fireball? That was pure Ki energy." Shiori commented as her fist was blue with Ki energy. "Now I think you need to try to catch your breath. TENCHI HAOH KEN (Heaven and Earth Supreme King Fist)!" Shiori slammed her fist into Naruto, forcing every ounce of air out of his body. She then picked him up with no problem and slung him back towards the temple area. Natsumi had done the same to Sasuke and sent both of them smashing into each other.

"So…wanna give up?" Kasumi asked curtly. "I told you, they're playing for keeps."

"Naruto, I think Kasumi-chan's right. They're way too powerful." Hinata said, fearing the worst.

"Yep, basically you two are fighting the Wind and Fire Bijuu right now. Natsumi and Shiori pretty much have all of Uncle Hiroshi and Aunt Mai's power, plus all of their own abilities." Kasumi explained. "I doubt you're gonna get very far with the way you two are slacking off."

"Slacking off! What are you…" Naruto said when Kasumi made things worse.

"I told you Naruto. If you don't start taking this fight seriously, then Hinata and Sakura are going to have to find those Dragon Ball thingies that you used to bring them back alive." Kasumi said sternly. "And don't think we plan on stopping them. You don't fight back…you die. That's it."

"Kasumi-chan, this can't go on. If this keeps up…" Hinata said nervously.

"Then looks like you're gonna be a single mom. Not to be mean at all, but Naruto and Sasuke got themselves into this, and now they have to get out of it." Kasumi replied. "So boys, what are you going to do now? Gonna fight back or do I have to watch my talented sister and beautiful princess-bride absolutely destroy you?"

Naruto wiped the small stream of blood from his mouth, "Looks like I'm going have to pull out the big weapons now." He looked over at Sasuke and knew that things were about to heat up…literally.

"Time to get cooking." Sasuke's hands began to generate a large amount of super heated chakra in his hands. "Naruto, let's go!"

Naruto and Sasuke bolted at Natsumi and Shiori, this time more serious. The girls could now see it in their eyes that finally they were getting serious.

"Ooh, now maybe we can have some fun Shiori-chan!" Natsumi started feeling better that now she was going to have a better fight.

"Yep. So it's time to go girl!" Shiori cracked her knuckles and was ready to take this fight higher.

The battle definitely increased heavily as Naruto and Sasuke finally unleashed their real potential. The two sped up exponentially, matching Natsumi and Shiori strike for strike. The girls tried to counter with Natsumi's Rasen-shuriken and Shiori's Mugen Kami Kyokuken, but somehow even that didn't work. Naruto and Sasuke started turning the tide, getting the advantage and leaving Natsumi and Shiori actually winded! That's when Naruto and Sasuke made their big moves…and the start of the end of the battle.

"Hey Natsumi, you said you wanted to play for keeps! Well it's time you learn not to test us like that!" Sasuke held in his hand a ball of white hot chakra, almost as hot as Mai's white flame. "Hope you like being a cindering pile of ash! KATON! KESSHOU FUREA (Fire Style: Plasma Flare)!" He unleashed the white flaming ball directly at Natsumi. Since the girl was still a little stunned, she had nearly no chance of evading.

"Kesshou Furea? What the hell is that?" asked Haku in shock.

"It's Sasuke-kun's strongest jutsu, even more powerful than the Raikiri. Sasuke has the ability to manipulate Plasma. That fireball is literally as hot at the sun itself! Natsumi's going to be incinerated to nothing!" Sakura explained.

"Naa, Shiori-chan will, but not Natsumi-chan." Kasumi said calmly. "Just look."

Sure enough Shiori caught sight of it and used everything she had to knock Natsumi out of the jutsu's path, taking the hit herself. At the moment of impact, the plasma ball exploded in a white pillar of flame, incinerating everything inside.

"SHIORI-CHAN!!!!" Natsumi screamed in fear. "Sasuke, you bastard! Why? Why did you…" She didn't even have a chance to continue as she was entangled in two green energy whips.

"Because you were the ones that ran your mouths saying you were out to kill us." Naruto replied as he held tight to his Kazekei (Wind Whip). "You put up a good fight, but looks like it wasn't good enough. So Natsumi, how do you think being sliced apart by pure wind will feel?" Natsumi tried struggling free but Naruto wasn't allowing it. "Oh you know, I don't really care. Tell that counterpart of mine, it's been real!" He made a hand sign to have the whip close in and slice directly through Natsumi, but things took a turn for the worst...for Naruto and Sasuke that is!

"Ok, Shiori-chan, we've played around enough. I think it's time we just get this over with." Naruto saw the whips around Natsumi just fall apart and dissolve. "Oh yeah Naruto, did you really think you could use wind against the Wind Bijuu? Your silly little whip was nothing."

"That's impossible. I'm one of the most powerful wind ninja in Konoha!" Naruto snapped back, before he soon felt his arm cringe in pain. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh that, well see, you're a powerful wind ninja, but I am the Kami of wind ninja. Just by talking to you, I was sending out tiny blades of wind that shot through your arm, piercing the very cells in your body. It's the same principle as the Wind Rasen-shuriken…only I don't have to do the jutsu." Natsumi explained as she turned to the pile of ash. "Shiori-chan, did you have a good nap?"

"Well, it was short, but it felt good." Shiori emerged from the ashes as if she woke up from a relaxing nap. "Sasuke-kun, thanks. I was feeling a little tired after using the Mugen Kami Kyokuken so I needed a good power nap."

"Ok, what the hell is going on? She should have been incinerated to ash! We all saw it!" Sasuke said furiously.

"I was incinerated. But there's one important thing you forgot. Aunt Mai is a Phoenix, and right now…so am I. Did you know the story of the Phoenix Sasuke-kun?" Shiori asked. "It's said that a Phoenix can carry great burdens with no problem. Their tears have magnificent healing powers that can help cure even the deadliest of poisons. And there's also one more thing…"

"When a phoenix dies…it is reborn from the ashes!" Sasuke's eyes now trembled in fear.

"That means if you try to kill me by fire, I will always be reborn!" Shiori replied.

"You know, for being two of the strongest ninja in your village, you're not that smart." Natsumi said as she twirled her hair. "So when are you gonna do that whole fusion thingie and get really mad at us?"

"You want fusion…we'll show you fusion!" Naruto screamed as he moved next to Sasuke.

"That's right Sasuke-kun! Bring out the big gun!" Sakura screamed like a fangirl for her husband.

"Actually that's the worst possible thing they could do right now." Keisei said grimly.

"Keisei-sama, why is that?" asked Sakura.

"Because this is going to fuel their anger and cause them to be less rational. Plus if they use the Spirit Bomb, there's no telling if it will work." Keisei replied.

"That's their strongest ability in fusion. They've never lost using that technique." Hinata said, noticing Keisei still had her grim look on her face.

Keisei looked even more grim, "Exactly Hinata. And what do they need for it to work? They need energy from all living things around them. Plants, trees, water, all elements of nature. Even the people on the planet can fuel that. But look where they are? There is nothing here. It's all a void. The only people he could get energy from are you, me, and Sakura."

"But what about the…" Sakura was about to say 'other Bijuu' when she turned and saw all of them disappear. "They were Kage Bunshin?"

"Yep. Natsumi-chan created them before we even came in here." Kasumi said. "And I know what you're thinking Aunt Keisei, you could smell them and their scents were all normal."

"How did you know?" Keisei asked, wondering how Kasumi knew her question.

"Natsumi-chan has the ability to make true doppelgangers, not just clones. Once she has the image and scent of someone, she can make an exact doppelganger, right down to the scent. Her clones are so perfect that the only person who would know is Hina-chan in Illumina Form." Kasumi explained. "Only her Byakugan in that form could tell the chakra difference. Other than that, she's the perfect spy."

"But if all the Bijuu were Kage Bunshin, then where are the real ones?" Hinata asked.

"They're on the field fighting with Natsumi-chan and Shiori-chan. We forgot to tell you something." Kasumi said. "Right now, those two girls are only fighting at ten percent of their total power."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Hinata and Sakura screamed.

"Nope. When Naruto and Sasuke wanted our duo to be at their most powerful form, it wasn't Excelion Drive for them." K. Hinata explained. "Our Naruto and Sasuke actually achieved a more powerful form once before…namely Illumina Fusion form."

"During the battle with Shadow Sasuke 3 years ago, our Kasumi-chan was able to fuse nine of our ten elements together. However because she was so wounded from the battle, and she was weak from her developing Kitsune Pox virus, she couldn't contain all the energy herself." Haku said. "So she did a transfer of all that energy to Naruto and Sasuke. That gave those two complete access to every single ability we had, and it was amplified exponentially. They could even do our dual and triple attacks as well."

"However, even though the duo had that much power, they could not use the full force of the Illumina energy, simply due to not having my Shadow power." Itachi continued the explanation. "But now since we are all united…"

"You're about to bear witness to the most powerful ability of the Illumina Knights…the Illumina Force Wave." Kasumi said. "When I said Naruto and Sasuke were not going to win against Natsumi and Shiori, I meant it."

"But does that mean…Naruto and Sasuke…" Hinata quivered, fearing she was just about to lose the love of her life.

"Those two are about to get the rudest awakening of their lives, BUT…Natsumi and Shiori aren't going to kill them. The plan was to never kill Naruto and Sasuke, just prove that they aren't as superior as they always think." Kasumi explained as she formed a single seal. "So let the final stage begin. ILLUMINA POWER SEAL: RELEASE!"

Natsumi and Shiori stood calm as Naruto and Sasuke fused into their combined form Saruto. The girls could feel the energy radiating as the fused warrior was brimming with rage. The two heard Kasumi's voice and knew that it was time to end this match for good.

"So girls…think your little tricks will win now?" Saruto said with cold in his voice. "This time I'll make you stay down for good!" He was hovering in the air, gathering energy for his most powerful ability…the Spirit Bomb.

"Well, we do have to say it has been a fun battle. I mean you really pushed us pretty hard." Natsumi said with a smile.

"Yeah too bad we've kept a lot of stuff hidden in this battle. We didn't want to just win it instantly." Shiori replied.

"What are you two even talking about?" asked Saruto in a confused tone.

"See, we gotta be honest. We've hidden a LOT of stuff this battle. Oh and we'll explain why Kasumi said you had a snowball's chance in hell of winning." Natsumi began. "First, we're not still connected to our Naruto and Sasuke. We split off from them a long time ago, so we're actually two different people than our Naruto and Sasuke."

"When we fused with them, it didn't complete our power, it doubled it. Second, you've heard the saying 'I'm my own worst enemy' before, right?" Shiori asked, getting a nod from the fusion warrior. "Well, that was proven today. K. Naruto and K. Sasuke knew just how they are in a battle when they get in a losing position. They get ticked off and lose their cool, forgetting a lot of things and sometimes they barely come out of a fight with a win. Since we're originally those two, we knew all of that, and we played that to our advantage."

"Third…you've only seen ten percent of our true power. Our most powerful forms aren't our Excelion Drive forms." Natsumi said in a darker tone.

"Ten percent! You're lying!" Saruto refused to believe the girls were that strong.

"Oh yeah? Then see how you like taking on the force of all ten Bijuu at once!" Natsumi screamed as she and Shiori initiated the ending stage of the battle.

"FORCE OF ILLUMINA: UNLEASH!" the two girls pulled out everything. In a blinding light, they now stood before Saruto completely changed. Natsumi was now shimmering in a gold aura. Her clothes were now white with gold trim. Her ears changed back to her Kitsune ears as well. Shiori underwent the same, but she was in silver trim. Her hair changed to a silver color and she had her silver Kitsune ears as well. The biggest thing was that both girls now had ten tails, one for each Bijuu.

"This Saruto, is our most powerful form. See, when we took on Shadow Sasuke, we reached this form in order to defeat him. However we didn't have the power of the Shadow element." Natsumi explained.

"But now with all ten elements, you're about to bear witness to the ability that will rid this world of Madara Uchiha once and for all!" Shiori added.

Saruto refused to believe that he was going to lose. These two girls were not going to show him up. "Say what you want! You're both finished! SPIRIT BOMB!" Saruto threw the bomb at full speed towards the girls, but neither moved. Instead they both held up a hand, keeping the large energy bomb at bay.

"This is your most powerful attack? Wow, not a lot behind it." Natsumi said calmly.

"We're sorry guys, but this is for your own good." Shiori replied. "Let's send it back with a bonus!"

The two girls pulled back their other fists, channeling every element at once. Everyone could feel the sheer power being radiated as they were about to unleash the most devastating attack known.

"ILLUMINA FINAL ATTACK: ILLUMINA FORCE WAVE!" The two girls punched the giant Spirit Bomb, forcing all of their power into it. The strike sent the large energy ball back, this time as a giant rainbow bomb with more power and speed than before.

"This isn't…YAAA!!!!" Those were Saruto's last words as the giant bomb hit, detonating in a column of rainbow energy. Everyone watched in awe at the sheer force that had been unleashed. The energy ripped Saruto back into Naruto and Sasuke and left them on the ground, bloody, battered, and pretty much near death. The energy dissipated and left the two on the ground, nearly motionless. Everyone rushed over as Natsumi and Shiori released their forms and de-fused from the Bijuu, K. Naruto, and K. Sasuke. Natsumi however had one last thing she needed to do.

"Alright, you're not leaving here until you say it!" Natsumi picked up Naruto by his tattered collar. "Now let everyone hear it!"

Naruto barely opened his eyes, vision blurry. He could feel that Natsumi was holding him up, and could barely hear the words she was saying. But he knew what had happened. He had just suffered the most crushing and humiliating defeat in his entire life. He was just glad that his daughter wasn't there to see it. But he could slowly start to hear what Natsumi was screaming at him.

"Answer me Naruto! I want to hear you say it!" she said angrily.

"You…you…" Naruto barely spat out.

"We what? Say it, NOW!" Natsumi screamed directly in his face. "Say it or I finish you off once and for all!"

"You…win. The rivalry…is over. You…win." Naruto choked out.

Natsumi's face instantly changed. She wasn't angry or anything. In fact she was actually quite happy. She laid Naruto back down and took out a handkerchief. What surprised everyone was that she was trying to wipe away some of the blood on Naruto's face in a delicate fashion. "Now was that so hard, Naruto?" Those were the last words he heard before he blacked out.

An hour later…

"You're finally up." Naruto slowly awoke to see Hinata over his face, placing a cold compress on his head.

"What…happened?" he asked, causing Hinata to question him.

"You don't remember? You had your little spar with Natsumi and Shiori." Hinata replied as she patted his head down.

"Oh." He said quietly. "I remember now. We…won, didn't we?"

Hinata shook her head. "No Naruto. You didn't. In reality we learned that you and Sasuke never had a chance."

"I know. I just didn't…didn't want to admit it." Naruto sighed in defeat. "Today has…"

"Listen to me Naruto Uzumaki, if you think that just because you lost a sparring match and you're any less of who you are, then you're wrong." Hinata said sternly.

"Hinata, it's not that. Everything I know was thrown back in my face today. In Hima-chan's sparring match, she was so outclassed out there." Naruto said. "Everything I taught her was nothing compared to what Nabiki knew."

"Look, she just has a different training style than Hima-chan. I will admit we haven't really used everything we have for her training, but…" Hinata said before Naruto cut her off.

"But what Hinata? How can I go back home and stand before Konoha as Hokage, knowing that my own daughter was defeated with ease and I was absolutely destroyed in battle?" Naruto replied back. Hinata just paused at his words, but couldn't believe it.

"Hokage…since when did you…" Hinata was stunned. Were her husband's words true?

"It was this morning. Baa-chan told me that in a week I would be taking over as Hokage. But how can I do that now, knowing that I suffered a humiliating defeat like that." Naruto's voice was trembling in pain. Hinata knew that her husband always liked showing he was the best, and always dreamed of being Hokage, but this was like he lost the will to go on.

"Naruto sweetie, it was just one loss." Hinata tried to console him, but it wasn't working. "Look, next time, you'll…"

"There is no next time. Those two outsmarted us, out battled us, and out powered us." Naruto admitted in defeat. "It's over. Sasuke and I got overconfident and we had it shoved back into our faces."

"Well, I'll let you rest. Your wounds should heal quickly thanks to a serum Aunt Akane made." Hinata said as she took the compress off. "Also Otou-san wants us to come over tomorrow for afternoon tea. Now cheer up."

"Alright…if you say so." Naruto laid his head back down and turned over to go back to sleep.

"Oh Naruto…" Hinata sighed as she left the room.

Hinata went back downstairs where the rest of the bunch was still recovering after that intense battle. She wasn't sure what to think now that Naruto was feeling so defeated.

"So how is he?" asked K. Naruto.

Hinata looked at her husband's teenage counterpart with sorrow. "He's taking it really hard. Honestly I've never seen him like this ever."

"You know, I have to say, I think it's pretty good that he gets a taste of what it feels like to be completely defeated." Natsumi replied while she sipped her tea. "He's an awesome person, but his superiority complex was just too much."

"Wait, you knew about that as well?" Hinata looked confused.

"Yep. We all knew. We even know that he's set to become Hokage next week." K. Naruto replied, leaving Hinata to wonder why he wasn't acting jealous. "Aunt Keisei filled us in way before you guys got here."

"I don't understand any of this." Hinata was definitely more confused. "You actually did this to help him?"

"Hinata, we all know that Naruto is one of the only people that would risk everything to protect his home, family, friends, everything precious to him. But even you know that he gets very cocky because he thinks he can't be beat most of the time." Keisei said. "And after Akane-chan came to take care of us, I knew that when we came to see them, the rivalry would kick back in."

"So you knew that Naruto and Sasuke would want to do an all out challenge this time?" asked Hinata as she sat down on the sofa.

"I had a hunch. After the last time, things ended in a draw. But none of you heard Naruto say that if he had used the Spirit Bomb back then, he would have won." Keisei continued her explanation. "I knew that if he had the chance, he'd try it again."

"But that Spirit Bomb was weak. Shiori-chan and I barely felt anything when we were holding it back." Natsumi explained.

"That's because there was no power behind it at all. The Spirit Bomb draws energy from all living things in nature, and it can draw energy from people if they wish to give it. Only problem for Naruto is that in the Time Chamber, there's nothing to draw the energy from." Keisei continued. "And before you say anything, based on your abilities girls…unless he was able to draw energy from every point in the universe, he would have still lost to you. At best he could have tied."

"I guess we really have been very lax in our training. Naruto was even upset over Hima-chan's spar today." Hinata sighed. "He felt that everything he had been teaching her was thrown right back into his face when Nabiki completely outclassed Hima-chan."

"Well, you do know she has three high Jounin and one high Chuunin level ninja to train her, right?" Akane asked, causing Hinata to do a double take. "Karin and the Kitsune Trio aren't just ordinary kitsune."

"Ok, now I'm even more confused." Hinata replied, thinking that a 15 year old kitsune girl and 3 11 year old looking kitsune kids couldn't be that strong.

"Karin was trained from birth in the art of Kitsune medicine and healing. She may not have Tsunade's strength, but she has nearly all of her knowledge when it comes to medicine. That's why I asked if you would have her study under Tsunade to refine her skills." Akane said. "As for the Trio, well they're in a completely different league."

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"The three were raised to be royal guards. They had to undergo the harshest training known in order to be ready. When we finished Hima-chan's ritual, they had just finished training and at that point, they were classified as mid Jounin level shinobi. They may look like kids, but they're better than Gai, Kurenai, and Kakashi combined." Akane said, causing Hinata's jaw to hit the floor. "Kitoichi's genjutsu are almost as powerful as the Kurama Clan's jutsu, Kimiko's seal making speed exceeds that of Kakashi, and she knows well over 1500 jutsu, and Kohaku's taijutsu makes Gai look like a genin. Those three can be considered the Sannin Guard of the Kitsune Clan."

Hinata soon felt like she hit a major low point after hearing all of that. "Naruto's really not going to like this at all. He's only been using the Trio as babysitters and chore helpers around the house." Everyone grumbled in misery over hearing that.

"Ok I'm going up there and knock some more sense into that idiot." Natsumi was already rolling up her sleeves, but Haku stopped her from going any further.

"Don't kill him yet. At least wait till after Christmas so we can see what he gets. THEN we'll kill him and divide the loot." Haku said, getting a nod from Natsumi. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Unfortunately this isn't something we can do. Naruto himself has to overcome this." Akane explained. "He has to realize that defeat is a part of life, and that he can't win or be the best at everything."

"Hmm, you know something? How did Sasuke fare in all of this?" asked Natsumi.

Speaking of Sasuke…

"Sakura…why am I friends with that idiot again?" Sasuke groaned as Sakura tended to his wounds.

"Maybe because you're just as pig-headed as he is sometimes?" Sakura finished setting one of his broken bones. "Sasuke, you do realize that every time you and Naruto get into something, there's a building that gets destroyed or somebody gets a concussion, or you two get the sense knocked into you. Why did you two go along with this stupid rivalry in the first place?"

"I guess it was just to prove how strong we really are." Sasuke chuckled, but soon cringed in pain as Sakura set another broken bone in his leg. "I guess this was a big wakeup call. Looks like we really have been slacking off in our training."

"Slacking nothing! You two have practically put it off completely!" Sakura sighed at her husband's words. "Well at least you're taking it fairly well. Now get some rest. Dinner will be ready in about two hours. Shiori-chan is cooking tonight."

"Hmm sounds delicious. Speaking of which, where's Haru? Haven't heard from him in a while."

"So what's this cold stuff again?" Haru stood there looking at a cone of chocolate ice cream.

"You mean you don't know what ice cream is?" asked Nabiki as she paid for the three cones. Himawari and Haru shook their head negatively.

"No one's ever told us about it before. We've had snow cones because Mika-chan can make them, but that's it." Himawari said as she licked her cone of pineapple chunk ice cream. "Hey this is really good!"

"So do you bite it?" Haru still looked confused.

"No silly. You lick it. Because it's warm, it will start to melt so you have to lick it to keep it from melting." Nabiki demonstrated. "Once you finish the ice cream, then you can eat the cone."

Haru just looked over the cone a few more times before taking his first lick. "Hima-chan's right. This stuff is good."

"That's nothing. They have all kinds of ice cream dishes. See, look at those!" Nabiki pointed out the ice cream cakes, sundaes, parfaits, and banana splits. "You can put all kinds of toppings on it, like nuts, sprinkles, chocolate chips, and whipped cream."

"You know Mika-chan's gonna be mad when we tell her we got to try ice cream." Himawari explained.

"Yeah, she'll want some too. You know we'll have to ask our mommies and daddies to bring some of this stuff home." Haru replied. "Thanks for taking us Nabiki-chan."

"Don't mention it. I come here with Akemi-chan and Riyu-chan all the time." Nabiki said as the three walked down the street.

The three kids just enjoyed the rest of the day with Nabiki taking them to all the spots that she went to with Akemi. After the ice cream parlor, they went to the candy shop where they got some free samples, and then they got to try some tacoyaki as well. They even went past the Yamanaka Flower shop where Ino did a quick five minute makeover, putting a braid in each girl's hair and decorating it with some flowers. Afterwards they were headed back to the Uzumaki Residence after taking Haru back to the Uchiha Mansion when Himawari had an interesting question.

"Nabiki-chan, can I ask you something?" asked the kitsune girl.

"Hmm? What is it?" Nabiki looked over while she was munching on some pocky.

"Earlier when Haru-kun said you were cute, how come you didn't get those crazy stars in your eyes and start squeezing him?" Himawari asked, wondering why Nabiki wasn't hit with the fangirl gene.

"Oh well, um…I don't really know. I mean it was nice that he said it, but it was nothing big." Nabiki replied while she kept munching on her pocky.

"So you're not going to try to squeeze him and stuff?" asked Himawari. Seems even at 5 years old, the kitsune girl was already starting to get suspicions about people liking her Haru.

Nabiki just paused to think for a bit and went on as normal, "Nope. Besides you're only gonna be here for like a week. I don't know if I'd get to see him again. But he is a really nice person. Thanks for introducing me to him."

Himawari couldn't believe it. Every single time she had seen another girl her age around Haru, they always got starry eyes and started fighting over him whenever he said they were cute. Somehow she still remembered when she fought over him with Hinata and Sakura once, but this was all brand new! She quickly ran in front of Nabiki and started staring her down.

"Uh…is there something on my face?" Nabiki asked as Himawari was profiling her.

Himawari did a good look one more time and backed off. "Nope, everything is ok."

"Ok, if you say so." Nabiki replied, thinking her cousin was a little weird. The two continued on to the house when they were greeted by Kimiko.

"Hey Nabiki-chan, where ya been?" asked the Inu hanyou. "And who's your friend?"

"I took Hima-chan and Haru-kun out for ice cream." Nabiki replied. "Oh yeah, Hima-chan, this is Kimiko-chan."

"Hmm…" Himawari was getting a good whiff of the air. "She smells like a puppy. Are you a puppy han…hanyu…hanyou?"

"Well actually, you could say that. My dad is the Great Dog Demon. So you're Himawari, I've heard a lot about you from Kasumi-chan." Kimiko replied. "Come on, dinner's probably ready and everyone's been wondering where you guys were."

The three hanyou girls entered only to find out that the holiday chaos just kicked into full force. The first of course was Inuyasha running for his life, wearing a red sweater and an ugly looking green hat.

"Kimiko, you gotta hide me! Your mother has gone insane!" Inuyasha ran behind his daughter, shaking in fear.

"Daddy, what is the matter with you?" Kimiko sighed when Kagome came down with some red ribbon.

"Kimiko-chan, hold your father down! I'm almost done with my design for the elf contest!" Kagome said as she approached even closer with the ribbon. "Now come on Inuyasha, I want that holiday cake of Akane's!"

"No way! I told you I'm not dressing like a stupid elf!" Inuyasha turned to make a break for it, but was soon halted by one little word.

"SIT!" Kagome commanded, forcing Inuyasha face first into the ground. She then grabbed him by the foot and dragged him back upstairs. "I need to remember I can always use that."

"Kimiko, please! Help me! Save me!!!" Inuyasha cried as he was dragged back upstairs. Kimiko could hear her uncles say things like "Thought you could get away, huh Dog Boy?" and "Let's see, we gotta go with something really tacky this year!"

"I swear this family is seriously weird." Kimiko sighed as Himawari and Nabiki just looked on. "We coulda gone to Grandma's but NOOOOO! We had to get stuck here with all of my insane aunts and uncles!"

So the week progressed on. Naruto was still in a slump over his defeat, even with everyone trying to tell him it wasn't as bad as he thought. He was still so out of it that he was completely oblivious to the holiday prank the boys had planned…which coincidentally backfired, leaving all of the guys, including Naruto and Sasuke covered in popcorn, caramel, and whipped cream. The Bijuu boys weren't having much luck either. Somehow they all forgot that wool plus a Lightning Bijuu equals a wall blown out of the lounge. They ended up having Inuyasha in some corny green and red wool getup that had him so itchy, he couldn't help but start scratching like a madman. And that in turn caused so much electricity to build up that it blew a hole in Arashi's lounge…taking three bottles of the good sake with it!

Now to say the girls were getting away with everything scot free was an understatement. Their mother Kouin managed to take a small vacation to get away and finally come visit, causing Keisei to squeal like a little girl…literally. Seems Yugito's plan to spike the eggnog with a dose of the Kitsune Rejuvenation Potion for her brothers to drink backfired big time. Daisuke caught her spiking it and he switched it with a different batch. Of course at the holiday toast all the guys were basically staring at every single girl in the house (minus Akemi, Riyu, Nabiki, and Himawari) as kids between the ages of 6-14! Now Sasuke, K. Naruto, and K. Sasuke could not help but crack up at this. Especially after K. Naruto went crazy and gave noogies to a trio of 9-year olds by the names of Haku, Natsumi, and Kasumi! Then there was the part with Itachi stuck somewhere between being depressed and strangely confused because he was staring at a 10-year old version of his blue haired girlfriend. Kouin on the other hand…well…

"MOM!!!!" Makoto screamed at the top of her lungs. "I said I hate wearing a stupid dress!!!!" Seems she was reliving one of her worst nightmares…being put in a dress!

"Oh come now Mako-chan. I said you only have to wear it for a little bit while I get enough pictures to take back to your father!" Kouin figured that Makoto would be the one to struggle the most during the girls' family picture, since that little trip back in time brought out all of the wonderful traits that her daughters had…which meant Akane was getting frustrated over having to be the responsible one, Mai was the airhead ditz that tried to flirt with any guy she could meet…well for a 13 year old anyway. Too bad Konohamaru was now her prime target and she ended up in a heated staring contest with Akemi this time! Shinja…well, she was back to her stuck up, snooty, princess self…and mind you an 8 year old Hachibi princess is NOT a good thing to anger. And then there was Yugito…no one could figure it out, but somehow this 7-year old version of her took her pranking to an untold level! They couldn't figure it out but in the time-span of just four minutes, she managed to cause every ounce of eggnog to be poured down the drain, Inuyasha was now a purple haired…well he was still being put in tacky elf costumes, and every single person with a tail over the age of 8 somehow had their tails completely shaved bald!

"So…Uncle Daisuke? Were the holidays this insane when you were a kid?" asked K. Naruto as he and Daisuke stood watching the insanity…well Yugito and the other girls tormenting everyone else in the house.

"Yep. Brings back memories. Naruto, I tell you, nothing beats a good family Christmas." Daisuke answered. "These are the memories you'll treasure for a lifetime."

"Lifetime my foot! Now are you gonna think up something Daisuke!" Akane whined as she was chasing after Yugito…again. "This crazy cat is not making things good!"

"Hmm…naa, I'll let you handle it sis. Mother always said you're the responsible one, remember?" Daisuke laughed.

Akane just burned with anger, "I said it once…and I'll say it again…I HATE BEING THE OLDEST GIRL!!!"

K. Naruto and Daisuke just stood there as she stormed off back into the living room to try and cage her insane sister. "You know, the holidays really do bring families closer together." K. Naruto said.

Daisuke patted his nephew on the back, "They sure do. Especially when your family should be locked in a mental institution and the keys should be melted into kunai. Come on, let's go get some holiday tea. Luckily Akane made some before the insanity."

"I'll drink to that!" K. Naruto agreed as they headed into the kitchen.

About an hour later…

"Whew! Finally got all those girls to settle down!" Kouin came into the kitchen where K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, Itachi, Daisuke, and Inuyasha were still enjoying the insanity. "I forgot how crazy it can be with those girls."

"Now Mother, it's just been a while since you've gotten to enjoy that." Daisuke handed a cup of tea to his mother. "Too bad Father isn't here to film it like he normally did."

"I'll say. But seeing my girls like that brings so much happiness to this old girl's heart." Kouin smiled as she sipped her tea. "And to see little Keisei-chan again, oh I wanted just squeeze the life out of her!! She grew up to be such a beautiful woman."

K. Naruto soon had an interesting question, "Grandma Kouin, why did you send Aunt Keisei to that other dimension? Wouldn't it have been better to leave her in our world?"

Kouin figured now might be the best time to explain things. "Actually Naruto, Akane and Keisei were a special case. It goes back to after we had cut ties with our former friend Yami." She noticed everyone looking quite confused, even Daisuke and Inuyasha as well. "You see, there are really Three Divine Gods that created everything, myself, Kami, and Yami, God of Reality."

"God of Reality?" asked Itachi.

"Yes. Kami is the God of Space and Dimension, I am the Goddess of Time, and Yami controls Reality. Long ago, after the three of us created everything, both Kami and Yami started vying for well…me. It was very difficult to choose between the two. It got so bad that the two of them started a cosmic war." Kouin explained. "In the end, Yami won by using underhanded tactics. I couldn't stand him for that and banished him into a time prison, held by five keystones."

"Then why haven't any of us heard of him before?" asked Itachi. "I mean we all knew of Kami being the Creator, but why did we never hear about you or Yami?"

"Kami and I decided that we would keep all of that very secretive. If no one knew of me or Yami, it would help keep balance. Well that and I've never really been good at the whole 'pray to Kouin for blessings' type thing. Kami-kun was always the best at that, he was such a ham." Kouin replied. "So he took over and I stayed behind the scenes."

"Ok, now how did that affect Akane-chan and Keisei-Chan?" Daisuke questioned.

"Just before I sealed away Yami, he placed a reality curse on me. It was a curse that would force me to send one of my children away to another dimension, isolated from their family for all eternity." Kouin continued her explanation. "When Ryu-kun was born, I thought it was going to be him, but that wasn't the case. I then had a future vision and it turned out the curse was placed on Akane and Keisei."

"Then why didn't both of them get sent to a different dimension?" Inuyasha questioned. "It just doesn't make sense."

"It's true Inu-kun, it doesn't make sense. But what Kami and I did was merge our powers in order to try and break the curse. We were successful in breaking the curse on Akane, but since I had just manifested the two girls, I was very weak and we were only half successful on Keisei. Because of that, technically Keisei-chan can only exist in this world for no more than 6 months at a time. If she goes beyond that, her body begins to break down and she could die in less than 24 hours." Kouin continued as she sipped her tea. "Because of this, Kami sent her to a parallel dimension he created. Since she was no longer in her own world, the curse would not affect her. She would grow up, not even knowing she was cursed at birth. She would be able to live her life and eventually become a spiritual guardian with the other tailed beasts of that world. He also implanted the secret of dimension travel in her, so that she could someday come back to this world. Luckily she passed that down to Naruto and they were able to come back."

"Too bad that wasn't the case. Seems in that world they treat the Bijuu as demonic monsters, and she was sealed into their Naruto because of it." Daisuke nodded his head in reply. "Mother, is there any way to fully break the curse?"

Kouin nodded her head. "At this point, there isn't any way for Kami and me to do it. We would have to destroy Yami and take his power for our own in order to accomplish that."

"Ok…so destroying a God is gonna be pretty difficult. Well, at least she can stay for about 6 months. That's still good enough. Hard to believe this was all due to a lover's quarrel." Inuyasha replied.

"Inu-kun, you've never seen a quarrel between Kami and Yami. Those two airheads took fighting for love to a new level!" Kouin replied. "Honestly it pained me so much not to be around her. But now…"

"Um…Oka-san?" 14-year-old Keisei entered the dining area and had a tray of snacks made. "I thought you might be hungry, so I made these for you."

"Oh Keisei-chan, you are so wonderful to your mother." Keisei said as she hugged her long lost daughter and dined on the snacks. "These are wonderful! You know, I'm starting to wonder if the other girls would have been better off with you around. Maybe Shinja wouldn't have been so spoiled and Mako-chan would have been more of a girl instead of a tomboy."

"We heard that!!" snapped Shinja and Makoto. Akane just walked by with an evil look and said to Keisei, "You little suck up!"

Kouin simply sighed at her daughters. "Keisei-chan, what I wouldn't give to have seen you grow up. Hmm, you know I wonder…I think I can put a time stasis jutsu on you and let you stay 14 for a while."

"Well, that would be fun, but I don't know if Naruto would like seeing me this way. But I will stay this way for you while you're here." Keisei replied. "I mean it's not every day that we do get to spend time together."

"Then it's settled!" Kouin said as she grabbed hold of her lost daughter. "Oh I am going to have a ball with you Keisei-chan!"

"And thus…the insanity of a Bijuu Family Christmas." Daisuke said. "Boys, you can imagine just how messed up it's going to be when all of you have kids."

"Don't remind us!" K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, and Itachi said in unison.

Though not everyone was enjoying the holidays as much as they should. Naruto was still lost in thought over his defeat earlier in the week. Seems it hit him harder than anyone thought. He spent most of his time staring at the village on the balcony of the mansion, replaying the image in his head over and over again.

"How? How could I have been so blind? I set myself up and let them run right over me." He said to himself. "It's like they knew my strategy all along."

"Naruto you dork, are you still up here?" Akemi came up and saw him still moping around. "Geez, what is wrong with you?"

"Akemi-chan, uh, I was just…" Naruto tried to explain but Akemi knew.

"You were still moping over the fact that Natsumi-chan and Shiori-chan beat the living daylights out of you. Look I know how you types are." Akemi sighed. "If you don't have some form of superiority complex, you have an avenger complex. I've dealt with that plenty of times."

"Ok what is it with you and Kasumi? This feels like a crazy case of déjà-vu from 4 years ago." Naruto asked.

"It's because I try to take after her the most." Akemi replied. "Naruto, why are you letting this bother you so much? Sasuke-kun got over it in no time."

Naruto still wondered just what she was talking about, "It's just…"

"It's just that you were so sure of yourself that you'd win and prove you're still stronger." Akemi replied, shocking Naruto even more. "Ever since you won 4 years ago, and then tied last year, you wanted to put an end to this and prove your superiority."

"Are you secretly a Yamanaka or something? Because it seemed like you were just reading my mind or something." Naruto looked amazed that Akemi could know so much.

"Naruto, it's not that hard. My brother is the same way sometimes. But you gotta understand Naruto, we're not training just to be better ninja and become stronger. We're training to kill a maniac that's bent on complete destruction."

"Madara Uchiha…is he really that bad here?" asked Naruto.

"It was because of him that I took the full force of Kasumi-chan's Starburst Cannon in a straight duel. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy trying to use that attack when you don't have the Light Gem." Akemi explained. "And if you think losing Hinata once before was bad, you have no idea the pain I went through."

"But you're only 12? What could have happened?" Naruto could see she was starting to tear up.

"You didn't have to hear that your only brother…someone who made an eternal promise to always protect his little sister…" Akemi was barely able to talk due to her tears. "You didn't have to hear that your brother killed your boyfriend in cold blood!"

Naruto couldn't believe it. He had heard about how Kasumi was placed under mind control, but K. Naruto as well? "You're lying! There's no way Naruto would ever do that!"

"You don't get it! Right after Kasumi-chan killed Jiraiya-jii-san; she corrupted Naruto-nii-kun and Kimiko-chan!" Akemi screamed back. "Nii-kun was lucky to be able to split from Natsumi-chan, but it turned him pure evil when he did that! Even though I wasn't there, he told me just how bad it was. He said as much as he hated it…the corruption made him take pure pleasure in killing Konohamaru! So don't you even tell me you know how I feel!"

Naruto soon felt even worse than before, "Akemi-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't think that…"

"You're damn right you didn't think!" Akemi ripped into him once more. "We're not out to prove we're better than you! We're trying to show you that we're fighting for our lives, our homes, everything! Don't you get it! If we lose against Madara…we lose EVERYTHING!!"

"Look, I'm sorry! It was just that after seeing everything I took pride in, from Hima-chan's training to my own abilities…it was all thrown back in my face. I just didn't know what to think." Naruto replied. Unfortunately it only made Akemi even angrier.

"So it was about your stupid pride!" Naruto could see Akemi's aura burning. She was so furious that she immediately changed into her armor form. "Auntie Keisei was right! You deserved to lose like you did and so did Hima-chan!"

"Hey, hold on…" Naruto could barely finish as he ducked under Akemi's Starburst Ray.

"You idiot! You know why Hima-chan lost! Because you're the most pathetic teacher in existence! We gave you four of the best kitsune in our clan and for what! You use them for chores and babysitting? Kimiko herself could make Kakashi-san look like an academy student and you used her to do your dishes!" Naruto saw that her hand was glowing for another attack. "And what about Karin-chan? Why hasn't she been able to teach Hima-chan the basics of medical ninjutsu? Because your damn pride clouded your judgment, that's why!"

Naruto stood there speechless. He knew that Karin and the Trio were skilled kitsune, but he had no idea they were good enough to make Konoha's best Jounin look pathetic. He then thought back at how he was training Himawari. He only worked with her training 2-3 times a week and for maybe 2 hours at the most, when compared to Nabiki who was training 6 days a week, 3 hours straight. He even learned the little Kame hanyou would train on her own, working to get her skills better. Maybe he really was letting his own pride make things worse.

"Nothing to say? Well you know something; I have one last thing I want to say to you Naruto Uzumaki!" Akemi let out all her rage and slammed her fist into his stomach, bringing him to his knees. "See where your pathetic pride got you? A 12 year old girl brought you to your knees!" She was still so angry that she punched him in the face a few times, busting open his lip and even breaking his nose. And the black eye she gave him…was NOT pretty. Everyone else heard what was happening and ran up to see the two.

"What in the…Akemi, what's going on!" Arashi asked sternly.

"I thought I could come up here and help this loser, but apparently I can't." Her rage had once again changed to tears. "And Naruto, I'm so glad you're not my brother! At least he understands that pride isn't everything. It makes me sick to think that in some other world you're him." She took off and ran to her room full speed in tears. Everyone else ran over to check on Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened?" Hinata already had healing chakra going over his face. "What did you say to her?"

"I think it was a mistake…with the whole rivalry thing." Naruto struggled to his feet. "I thought losing to Natsumi was bad…but losing to Akemi was worse."

Arashi helped up Naruto, wanting to know what happened. "What did she say to you? Akemi-chan has never been this way."

"I learned just how bad I screwed up…not only as a ninja, but as a father and teacher as well." Naruto said in a down voice. "I deserved everything she gave me."

"Naruto, just take your time. Get some rest and in three days we'll…" Hinata said, but Naruto cut her off.

"In three days, I'm going back home…and I'm telling Baa-chan that I refuse the title of Hokage. This week proved I'm not worthy of that title." Naruto replied.

"Now that's not true Naruto! You've wanted this since you were a kid. This is your dream!" Arashi said, trying to cheer him up.

"It was my dream…but not anymore." Naruto said as he placed two fingers near his forehead. "Not anymore." In a flash he used his Instant Transmission and had vanished.

"Where'd he go?" asked Hinata. "Sasuke, do you know where he went?"

"I wish I did. He's closed off his telepathic link. I have no clue where he is now." Sasuke shook his head negatively.

Hinata just sighed at everything. "What am I going to do? I should be at his side, supporting him through this, but a small part of me is actually happy that he feels this way." She put her hands on her face and began to cry. "What kind of wife am I if I'm happy at my husband's misery?"

"You're a caring one…that's what." Akane pulled Hinata close and comforted her. "But this is something he needs to sort out himself. Naruto is the only one that can find the answers to this problem."

Will Naruto get out of his funk?

How many weeks will Akemi be grounded for punching a guest in the stomach?

And why hasn't Sakura Uchiha had any Egg Nog?

All these answers and more in the next chapter of the CHRISTMAS CROSSOVER!!!!!!


	79. Chapter 79 Christmas Crossover part3

Holiday crossover part 3

Another day passed and there had been no trace of Naruto. He never returned home and it had everyone worried about him. Hinata wasn't taking it too well either, simply because a part of her felt she needed to be by his side, and another part told her it that he deserved this. She knew she needed advice and figured…well father knows best.

"Hinata, what brings you here? You seem troubled?" Hiashi was in his study when Hinata entered. "Come, have a seat and talk for a while." He then motioned to one of the servants to bring tea.

"Otou-san…I'm in a real dilemma. It's about Naruto." Hinata began. "He's gone missing and no one knows where he is."

"Why has he disappeared?" asked Hiashi.

Hinata took a deep breath and began to explain, "It all started after he and Sasuke lost to Natsumi and Shiori. He's always had a superiority complex and every time we've gotten together with the others, he's always wanted to show off how strong he is." She took a sip of her tea to clear her throat before continuing. "This time he wanted to prove that he was stronger than Naruto and Sasuke by challenging them to a full power duel."

"Let me guess, he completely underestimated them." Hiashi guessed.

"Underestimated is just the beginning of it. I couldn't believe the sheer power that radiated from Natsumi and Shiori. There was no way he could even come close to their level of power. It only got worse by the fact that Hima-chan was badly defeated in her spar with Nabiki-chan."

Hiashi knew of Nabiki's training from Hanabi and Hoshiko, and knew the little Kame hanyou was very vigilant in her training. "I see. Well have you utilized the training guides I gave you?"

"Unfortunately Otou-san, we haven't. And I feel that we're not maximizing Hima-chan's potential." Hinata sighed. "Naruto said he wanted to be the one to train her, because he believed that his training would make sure she would be in the top of her academy class." She simply stared at the tealeaf in her cup, wondering about everything. "It only got worse after Akemi tried to talk to him."

"Tell me, was it successful?" Hiashi asked. Hinata nodded her head negatively. "I see, what was the outcome?"

"Apparently Naruto found out the hard way, but he learned just what everyone has been through. He even learned about what happened to Konohamaru, and he couldn't believe that things had gotten so bad." Hinata replied. "I didn't even know that K. Naruto was the one that killed him."

"Yes, that was a very dark time. My Hinata was so troubled that even with Natsumi-chan to comfort her, she felt it wasn't the same." Hiashi explained. "She missed the warmth and comfort that K. Naruto gave her. He was a source of strength for her, and to see him down the path of darkness and evil tore at her heart. It hurt her even more when she faced him by herself in battle."

"She fought him! How…I mean I don't understand how she could stare down K. Naruto like that!" Hinata said in shock. Even she didn't know that her counterpart went through that much pain.

"It was her will to bring him home. She even stood up to Arashi and the other Bijuu and said, and I quote, _'I don't care. I'm going to bring my fiancé home, and not one person in this room is going to stop me! And forgive me for saying this, but not even the Slug Sannin, the Yellow Flash, or the Bijuu themselves can stop me from doing this._' That's how dead set she was on bringing K. Naruto back to her." Hiashi said, noticing the look on his alternate daughter change.

"Unbelievable. Her strength through all of that must have been a difficult trial for her." Hinata said, when she felt Hiashi's hand on her shoulder.

"And you possess that same strength. Just because you have a different life than my Hinata doesn't mean you're any different from her. You haven't failed at all." Hiashi comforted her. "In fact if I didn't know any better, I'd think I was talking to Hikari-chan."

Hinata had a quick thought and realized that it was this world's version of her mother Hinode. "You really believe so?"

"Hinata, I know you are just like her. You have a caring yet strong spirit. You've learned much not only as a woman, but also as a loving mother and devoted wife as well. And I can tell you have that forsaken mischief gene in all Hyuuga women!" Hiashi said, getting Hinata to laugh a little. "Just take some time to reflect on everything. Naruto will come around when he is ready and you need to be there to be his pillar. The two of you draw strength from each other, and he will need you more than ever."

Hinata completely understood his words and felt renewed. "Thank you Otou-san." She said with a warm embrace. "I really needed this talk."

"A father's love and wisdom is always available for his little girl." Hiashi replied. "Any time you need that comfort, you can always come home."

Two more days had passed and it was Christmas Day. Everyone was going crazy over the massive load of gifts gotten, and of course there was the traditional 'Christmas Frenzy' at the Uzumaki house. But considering that this year, they had to take on the Goddess of Time herself…everyone just decided to give Kouin the first slice of holiday cake because they knew there was no way they could beat her. Then there was the shock from all the boys…well all of them except for Arashi when they found out about Kasumi and K. Hinata's surprise.

"Uh, you know you can close your mouths and stop drooling now." Natsumi said as all the boys were now staring at the newly completed Team Illumina residence.

"That…that…that…that…that…." K. Naruto kept stuttering. He tried his hardest to get out his words, but he was so in shock he couldn't say anything else!

"You mean to tell me…this place…is OURS?????" K. Sasuke blurted out. "How in the WORLD…"

"Sasuke-chan, a girl never reveals her secrets." Kasumi chuckled as she tickled his chin. "Now if you think this is insane, wait till you see what's inside." She led them all inside and that's when things went from good to crazy! "So what do you think?"

The boys could not believe what they saw. The kitchen was massive and stocked with every type of food they loved. K. Hinata even said she had a special gift added just for K. Naruto and Natsumi.

"Hina-chan, did I ever tell you just how much I love you." K. Naruto said as he stared at the new Ichiraku Ramen delivery system. K. Hinata had Dr. Sakurano help her install a vacuum tube system that went directly to Ichiraku's. There was a monitor with the entire menu, and even a special custom menu that would let K. Naruto and Natsumi make whatever ramen they wanted. All they had to do was choose and in no time, their order was delivered.

"I didn't think it was possible. This…this is like the heavens have opened up and have graced us with every divine blessing known!" Natsumi was in tears of joy knowing that she could get ramen, and ANY type of ramen, any day of the week at just the push of her fingers. She was crying her eyes out on K. Hinata's shoulder because she was so happy. "Hina-chan, you didn't have to do this at all!!!"

"I know Natsu-chan, but I wanted to make sure my special girl had the best gift ever." K. Hinata said as she rubbed her girlfriend's back.

"Oh that's nothing. Come check this out." Kasumi said as she led them into the living room. She took a remote from the wall and prepared to watch the new show. "Now you're probably wondering there is that massive wall, right? Well…boys I present to you…" She pushed a button on the remote and sure enough, the boys had eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Sasuke…are we dead or something?" K. Naruto asked as he stared at the massive screen.

"We have to be. You would only find something this awesome in Heaven itself!" K. Sasuke replied. "Kasumi-chan, just how big is this screen?"

"Oh this…um, well last time we measured it was 200 inches." Every boy in the room hit the floor the instant she said that. "But that's not the best part. Go ahead and sit down, and trust me, you'll want to wear the sunglasses."

"Ok if you say so." K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, Sasuke, and Itachi all went and sat down on the chairs, which were extremely comfortable, took a pair of sunglasses and stared at the screen. "So what next?"

"Oh, you'll see." Kasumi grabbed a remote off the wall and closed the door. She pressed a button and just stood there. A few minutes passed and everyone was still wondering what was going on.

"Kasumi-chan, what was that button you pushed?" asked Konan as she saw the four boys walk out. What was surprising is that their hair was all spiked backwards, and for some reason K. Naruto's eyes were as large as plates.

"Kasumi, what did you do to get the sound like that?" K. Naruto said in a bland voice.

"I pressed this button. Why, was it too much?" Kasumi said as K. Naruto took the remote.

"No, not at all." K. Naruto replied as he and the other boys went back in the room and closed the door.

"Ok I gotta find out just what is going on in there." Haku said, as she was about to open the door.

"Haku, no!" Kasumi and K. Hinata tried to stop her but it was too late. The moment she opened the door, all the girls were slammed back full speed into the foyer from the sheer force of wind.

"What the hell is going on!!!" Haku asked as she was trying to break herself from one of the walls.

"They're listening to the sound demo!!!! Ever heard 'Ride of the Valkyries' at full blast? From a big enough speaker, the wind it creates is insane!" Kasumi screamed back. "Because the speakers in there are so huge, we had to soundproof the room!"

"Well you coulda told me!" Haku snapped back.

"We did you idiot!!" Kasumi and Hinata replied.

Needless to say the boys spent a good two hours of the day just from the rush of the sound demo. When the girls finally broke them free of the wall they had been slammed into, and also wiped the crazy smiles off their faces because they were enjoying the rush so much, they all ended up in the other dimension for the new Hokage coronation ceremony. They also hoped that they could find Naruto and hopefully bring him to his senses. Speaking of Naruto…

"Hard to believe Baa-chan asked me to be Hokage of this village. If someone like me were to lead, I'd end up getting everyone killed." Naruto sighed as he overlooked the village from the Hokage Mountain. "Well whoever they get for Hokage will be a good choice, way better than I could ever be."

Naruto figured it would be better to avoid the coronation area and thought he could take a walk through town to clear his mind. Anything could be better than today. He walked through Konoha, looking at the decorations and sights of the village as everyone was in celebration of the holidays and saw how happy people were. It gave him small flashbacks of how things used to be for him until his rude awakening. He just sighed and went back home, hoping to just let the day pass.

"Guess no one's here." Naruto sighed as he entered his home. "Oh well, it's probably for the better any…" He was knocked out of his thoughts from a stray pillow. That and the rampant running of four kitsune in the house.

"Kohaku, get back here!" Kohaku was running full speed and jumped over Naruto, not even knowing he was there. Apparently he snuck into Kimiko's room and tied her tails together as her present. "I swear I'm gonna kill you for that!"

"Oh come on sis! You know you loved it!" Kohaku replied as he dodged another flying pillow, only to get hit in the back of the head by a swing from Karin.

"Did you really think you'd get away that easy?" Karin said with a sneaky smile. "Hey Kimiko, free hits!"

Kimiko wasn't one to pass up an opportunity. She was all over Kohaku like a Lion on a Gazelle! "Oh, it's gonna be a Merry Christmas now!"

"Kimiko wait!" Kitoichi was running in to try and keep his sister from turning Kohaku into a…well…let's say it was really bad. However he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over Naruto. "Ugh…I knew this would be a bad ide…e…e…e…eeeeeeeeee!!"

"Kitoichi what's your…oh crap!" Karin saw Naruto face first on the ground after he had gotten hit. "Naruto, are you ok?"

"It was Kohaku's fault, I swear!" Kimiko jumped off him and was doing everything she could to keep from feeling the wrath of Naruto. "Look, I told him that he shouldn't try to dip into the ramen stash, but he wouldn't listen."

"What are you blaming me for? You're the one that said 'Hey look, Naruto's gone so let's get the good stuff!' Don't even try to pin it on me sister!" Kohaku retaliated in his defense.

"It's ok guys. Feel free to have as much as you want." Naruto said as he got to his feet. "I mean it's Christmas. Besides, who says you four can't have some fun while I'm gone. I mean technically you guys are way older than me, and can probably even show me a thing or two." That caused the four kitsune to just stare and wonder who they were talking to.

"Who are you and what did you do to Naruto?" asked Kohaku.

Naruto just gave a false smile, "It's me Kohaku. Who else keeps it hidden from Hinata that you like to sneak one of her cinnamon rolls from time to time."

"Ok so you're Naruto, but what the heck is wrong with you?" Karin asked, noting his change in attitude. "Normally you'd get totally ticked if we touched your ramen, let alone have a pillow war in the house."

"I guess I'm trying to say…I'm sorry I took you guys for granted." Naruto actually bowed to the four, causing some horrific effects.

"Karin-chan, I'm scared!" Kimiko shot behind Karin, trembling in fear over Naruto's apology. "He…he…hide me!"

"Ok that settles it! You can't be Naruto. He'd never swallow his blasted pride and say something like that to us. All we ever get is 'Thanks for babysitting and helping with the chores' and crud like that." Kohaku replied. "Since when has Naruto ever taken appreciation for our skills? He probably has no clue just what we can do."

"You're right. I don't know what you can do. I was too stuck up on my own pride about training Hima-chan that I didn't realize what you four could do. And that's why I'm sorry for taking you for granted." Naruto replied. "That's why I'm now entrusting her training to you four. You're the only ones that can truly make her into a strong kunoichi."

"Naruto, what's wrong. Why the sudden change? Did something happen in Kyuubi-kouhi's world?" Karin asked, hoping to find out what the problem was.

Naruto shook his head and turned back to the door, "Nothing at all happened. I just realized how bad I messed up." He walked out the door, leaving the four kitsune completely stunned.

The four just looked at each other and knew there was a major problem. If Naruto was suddenly apologizing for something like this, then who knows just what happened. It was enough to cause the four to start investigating immediately. "Guys, get changed. Something's not right and we need to find out what." Karin said. "Keisei-kouhi said she would be returning today, so we need to find her and let her know what's going on."

Meanwhile, the alternate Uzumaki and Uchiha bunch arrived in Keisei's world in front of the Uzumaki home, hoping to get a lead on Naruto and possibly to see the coronation.

"Sasuke, any luck on finding Naruto?" asked K. Naruto. Sasuke was already scanning the area, hoping to establish his mental link.

Sasuke replied negatively, "Nothing. He must have completely shut off his link. I have no clue where he could be."

"He's been here. But I have no clue where he went. He used Kage Bunshin to disperse his scent so we couldn't track him." Keisei said as she sniffed the air. "Come on, maybe the kits have seen him." She was about run inside when the door opened and Karin ran full speed into her.

"Hey watch where you…uh who are you?" Karin asked as she got her bearings.

"Karin-chan…that's Keisei. She just decided to have a little bit of fun as a teenager this holiday." Akane replied with a smile, causing Karin to immediately bow in respect.

"S-s-sorry Keisei-kouhi! Kyuubi-kouhi, it's an honor to be in the presence of the Royal family again!" Karin stuttered, though Akane made her rise.

"Karin-chan, I've already said, you need not be so formal with us." Akane replied. "Anyway, that's not why we're here. By chance have you seen Naruto?"

"Naruto? Yeah, the big guy was here about an hour ago. No clue where he went though." Kohaku replied. "But he's really not himself."

"Kohaku's right. We were having a pillow fight in the house and he got hit with a stray pillow. What really scared us is that he didn't care that it happened. He even told us to get into his ramen stash as well." Kimiko added. "But that's not the kicker. He actually apologized to us."

Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Keisei all looked at each other and knew things weren't right, "He's in deep. Naruto has never been one to let anyone get into his personal ramen stash." Hinata said. "Do you four have any idea where he might have gone?"

"Not at all Hinata. All he did was walk out with a smile and that's the last we saw of him." Karin replied. "We were on our way to go look for him when you arrived."

"Alright, we're going to have to split up. It's the best chance we've got to find him." Keisei set up a plan of action. "Kasumi, Natsumi, Karin and Kimiko, take the west side. Kohaku, Kitoichi, K. Naruto, and Akemi take the east side. K. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata take the north. Sasuke, Shiori, Itachi, and Konan take the south."

"What about you Keisei-kouhi?" asked Kitoichi.

"Akane-chan, Arashi-kun, Mikoto-chan, and I will head to see Tsunade. She might have some leads on him." Keisei replied. "Don't worry about hiding your kitsune features. The village will know that if they see you, you're associated with me. It took a long time, but they've finally come to accept having the Kyuubi here."

"Ok that works, but what about…hey where's Himawari?" Hinata looked around but couldn't see her daughter anywhere. "Haru-kun, what happened to her?"

"She ran off, but wouldn't say." Haru replied.

"Probably went off to look for Naruto herself. No matter, she'll be ok. If she gets into any trouble, one of us will be summoned to her immediately." Kohaku replied. "Let's just get going."

"Very well. Since we have Illumina team members with each group, just call each other if you find him. Hopefully he's ok." Mikoto said. "Come on Haru-kun, you'll stick with us."

The four groups dispersed in the hopes of finding Naruto. Himawari however had her own agenda. She knew there was once place that Naruto would go to. It was near the outskirts of the village. She had found it about a year ago after her training went bad one day. She felt bad so she snuck off and tried to run away because she felt she disappointed Naruto.

(Flashback)

"So…care to tell me why you're not at home in bed young lady?" asked Naruto when he saw his daughter sitting on a log crying.

"Be-because I messed up training. You told me to make you proud daddy, and I didn't." Himawari said in tears. Naruto on the other hand just started laughing as he sat beside her.

"I swear you are just as bad as your mother. Seriously, are you secretly a Hyuuga or something?" Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny daddy?" she sniffed and wiped her face.

"Hima-chan let me tell you something. You know how we ended up in Auntie Kasumi's world? Well I learned that there's a lot more worlds like that. And in one world, your mom didn't have it so easy growing up." Naruto said as he pulled her onto his lap. "I learned that in one world, she had it very difficult when she was little, and was even thought of as a failure by Hiashi."

"Grampa was like that?" Himawari asked.

"Uh huh. But you know something, even though she had it hard, she slowly realized that she wasn't a failure after she met me. I learned that my nindo of never giving up and always trying to be your best helped inspire her. I even learned in one world, she risked her very life for me in a battle with the Akatsuki." Naruto said as he wiped away the last of her tears. "So that means that just because you mess up, you didn't disappoint me. You're not going to be the best right off the bat."

"You sure daddy?" Himawari looked at him with quivering eyes.

"Sure am. Now come on, your mom is worried about you." Naruto said as he picked her up. "We'll get a good night's sleep and tomorrow we'll try again, ok?"

"Alright." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and slowly went to sleep.

(End Flashback)

"Daddy's gotta be there, I know it." Himawari said to herself as she ran as fast as she could to the outskirts of town. That night she found an area near the end of the forest with a large stream flowing through. It overlooked a valley of flowers that Himawari thought was quite beautiful. For months, she and Naruto would sneak off there and play in the flowers, keeping it a secret from everyone else. It was their 'Daddy/Daughter' spot, just for them.

Even though he didn't know it, Himawari was right that he would go here. Naruto sat on a log, skipping rocks into the stream. He sighed as the rocks were bouncing, thinking about everything that had been going on.

"Crazy…I've been obliterated in battle, watched my daughter get beaten badly, and even beat up by a 12 year old girl. I wonder if this is karma or something." Naruto said to himself as he kept skipping rocks. "Doesn't matter anymore." He was about to throw another rock when he heard Himawari's voice.

"Daddy!!!!" Himawari yelled as she tried to catch her breath. Even though she was a hanyou with enhanced stamina, she still got tired from running so hard.

"Hima-chan, what are you doing here?" He said as he went over to her. "If you're here then everyone else must be here too."

"Yup. We're all looking for you Daddy." Himawari replied. "Why'd you leave?"

"It's nothing princess." He said as he picked her up and went back over to the logs. "I just had some things on my mind."

"It's not cause I lost to cousin Nabiki-chan, is it?" Himawari asked. "I'm sorry if I let you down Daddy."

"Sweetie, you didn't let me down at all. In fact, I've never seen you do so well. Nabiki just had more training than you did." Naruto said, remembering that spar. "She has all your aunts and uncles training her, so it's only normal that she'd be a little stronger."

"Then is it because you didn't beat Auntie Natsumi and Auntie Shiori?" Naruto cringed as Himawari hit the nail on the coffin.

"When did you find out about that?" asked Naruto. He knew that she was out with Nabiki and Haru and didn't see his defeat.

"Auntie Natsumi told me about it." Himawari replied. "She said that you weren't happy."

"Well…that's not really something I want to remember." Naruto tried to keep the image of his own Spirit Bomb flying back in his face but it wasn't easy. "Hima-chan, do you think I've messed up?"

"Messed up at what Daddy?" asked the little kitsune.

"Well, we both lost. You lost because I didn't have the other kitsune help you with your training, and I lost because I was so caught up in my stupid rivalry. I'm not the best anymore." Naruto replied as he ruffled her hair. "I really let you, your mom and your brother down."

Himawari could see Naruto was really upset. All she did was jump in his lap and hug him. "You'll always be the best to me Daddy. You taught me to never give up, and I'm not gonna do that to you."

"Hima-chan…" As simple as her words were, Naruto started looking back at a lot of the things that brought him here. He remembered the day that he and Hinata found Himawari, and saw she was on the verge of death. He remembered the day that she was turned into a kitsune and felt so happy that she received such an honorable blessing. Then there was the day he finally came face to face with his parents Minato and Kushina, thinking that there was no chance he'd ever see them in person. He remembered all the trials of his training, the hardships of losing Hinata, only to have her brought back to life. Then there was the day that his son Minato was born. That day when he got to hold his son for the first time…it wasn't about pride or rivalries then. The only thing he could think of was how he was going to make sure that his son and daughter grew up to be the strongest they could be. He vowed to make sure that both of his children would find happiness and if anyone tried to hurt them, he would take on Kami himself to protect them. He then thought that taking on Kami would be pretty messed up since in some strange way Kami is Himawari's great-grandfather, but whatever.

"Hima-chan, did I ever tell you just how bright you are?" Naruto said, causing his daughter to wonder what was going on. "I should have known that the greatest advice comes when you least expect it."

"What do you mean Daddy?" asked Himawari.

"It means it's time to see your Daddy become Hokage! Let's go princess and find everyone." Naruto said with newfound strength.

"Ok Daddy!" Himawari cheered as she and Naruto started to walk to the village. However Naruto had one final trial before he would complete his journey to Hokage. Word had gotten out about the Hokage Coronation and a platoon of Iwa Shinobi had taken the opportunity to sneak in under the commotion. Their plan was to try and assassinate the new Hokage, but there was a side plan to take out Naruto as well. The group figured if they killed the son of the Yellow Flash, they'd be welcome back as heroes. Luckily they had a bargaining chip.

"Let her go you stone bastards!" Naruto had been surrounded, as one of the shinobi was able to swoop in and grab Himawari, pinning a kunai to her neck. He could see Himawari shaking in fear.

"Daddy I'm scared!!" Himawari cried in fear.

"It's ok princess, Daddy's gonna get you free." Naruto tried his best to calm her. "Ok you Iwa scum, what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? We want you dead Naruto Uzumaki." Said one of the shinobi. "It's obvious you're the son of our most hated enemy, and it's time you join him in hell!"

Naruto was about to make a move when he saw the ninja holding Himawari pull the kunai closer to her neck. "Damn, I can't do anything while they have her."

"So I take it this abomination is your daughter? What monster did you sleep with to make this thing?" The Iwa ninja all began to laugh as Naruto's rage started to brew.

"If you so much as hurt one hair on her, I swear I will make all of you wish you were facing my father!" Naruto growled.

"Idle threats boy. Now I think you'd best surrender if you know what's good for you." The Iwa Shinobi started laughing more as Naruto was at their mercy. He couldn't afford to have anything happen to Himawari. The only thing he could do was surrender.

"Just let her go and I'll surrender." Naruto got down on his knees and had submitted defeat. "Please, she's just a little girl. Let her go so she can be with her family."

The shinobi with the kunai couldn't stop laughing. "Hmm, I would do that, but you know something? Abominations like this need to be exterminated from this world." He was about to deliver the fatal blow when he was kicked in the back. It caused him to throw Himawari in the air, the kunai didn't slash her neck, but instead caused a deep gash in her arm. Though before she could even hit the ground, she was already in the arms of a familiar face.

"Are you ok Himawari-hime?" Himawari looked up and saw she was in Karin's arms.

"My arm hurts!" Himawari was crying in pain over her slashed arm.

"Then we'll have to fix that." Karin quickly pulled her medical kit out and was already fast at work on her arm. In just minutes, she had stitched up the wound, cleaned away the blood and used a special kitsune salve to sterilize and reduce pain. "There we go, give that about two days or so and it'll be all healed." She finished tying off the bandage and quickly put away her medkit.

"Karin how did you…" Naruto was surprised to see just how fast she moved. Not even Sakura had ever moved that fast on the field.

"I'm a kitsune medic. It's my job. Besides, the trio isn't the only ones summoned to her if she's in trouble." Karin said as she pointed to the other three. Needless to say, the trio was pissed.

"What's this about exterminating the Seventh Princess?" Kohaku had his foot on the back of the head of the ninja that was holding Himawari. "Buddy, you just made a big mistake."

"Hey Naruto, are you ok?" Kimiko went over and quickly checked on him to make sure he was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine. How is Hima-chan?" Naruto got back to his feet and went to check on his daughter.

"She's gonna be ok. It was a bad cut, but I got it cleaned, stitched, and covered. Give it about two days and she'll be good as new." Karin said, handing Himawari over to Naruto.

"Karin…thank you." Naruto pulled Himawari close. "Everything will be ok princess, Daddy's here now."

"Daddy, I was so scared!" Himawari was crying full force into his shoulder.

Naruto rubbed his hand on her back to try and calm her, "It's ok. Daddy's here and he's not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Hey Naruto, want us to handle these jerks?" asked Kohaku as he cracked his knuckles.

"No I…" Naruto said. He was about to step in when he remembered what Kohaku said to him earlier. "Actually…I wanna see just what you three can do."

"Never thought you'd ask." Kohaku's grin turned dark. He turned to the shinobi as Kitoichi and Kimiko joined him at his sides. "You know, they say it's only formal for you to know the names of your killers before you die."

"And you think you can do anything boy? You're an abomination like that girl over there." The Iwa Shinobi didn't stand down, knowing they had the trio outnumbered.

"Oh really. Well that abomination as you call it happens to be the Seventh Princess of the Kitsune clan." Kitoichi's demeanor was completely different. He wasn't the usual worry wort as he always is. This time you could look into his eyes and think that you were staring at the pits of hell itself.

"As for us, well…we're known as the Kitsune Densetsu no Sannin, trained since birth to be the official Elite Royal Guards of the Kitsune Royal Family." Kimiko said. "Each of us has been trained in the three arts, and we are not to be underestimated."

"However in the past few years we've taken on a new family name. Our names are Kimiko, Kohaku, and Kitoichi Uzumaki, the Kitsune Trio." Kohaku said. "And you guys…well…you're dead!"

The Iwa ninja never had a chance to blink as the trio vanished, only to unleash a relentless assault. One group instantly went to the ground as they all fell into Kitoichi's genjutsu. The Kitsune sent them through hours of torture by fire, making the ninja think they were being burned alive. Even though he did no ninjutsu, Kitoichi's genjutsu actually left physical damage as small burn marks started appearing on the clothes of the ninja. Kohaku's group felt pain like none other as he broke through every ounce of defense without flaw. The sheer force of his strikes shattered bones and left the group whimpering like dogs. Kimiko however really showed why she was one of the most powerful ninjutsu ninja ever. She unleashed jutsu after jutsu, unleashing a wave of confusion as no one could see her making hand signs. Needless to say, Naruto was more than impressed.

"Hima-chan, remember how I said that bad people should never make mommy angry?" Himawari just nodded as she watched her three guardians unleash their royal beatdown. "Well here's another one to add. Never upset those three."

The three quickly finished up without breaking a sweat as the rest of the group arrived. Needless to say, they were all speechless, except for Akane.

"Knew you three were the best of the best." Akane said as she looked over everything. "Hmm, Iwa Shinobi? I think we should send them home with a nice parting gift."

"What could be worse than getting defeated by three abominations!" The Iwa shinobi struggled to their feet, only to meet the face of death itself.

"That would be me." Arashi stepped forward, twirling one of his three-prong kunai. He hid his Kitsune features just for the time being, and needless to say, it put every single Iwa shinobi in complete paralysis. "I think you need to go back and tell the Tsuchikage to never, and I mean NEVER try to attack my son, or my grand-daughter ever again. Otherwise there might be a lot of yellow in that old rocky village." He threw the kunai at the foot of the Iwa shinobi, causing all of them to immediately turn and run for their lives. None of them looked back as they ran full speed back to Iwa. "So Naruto, think they had a good meeting with the Yellow Flash?"

"I'd say they did." Naruto replied as Hinata grabbed hold of him and Himawari. "Hey there, miss me?"

"You idiot! Do you know just how worried we've been? Where have you been for the past three days?" asked Hinata. "And what did you do to my little girl?"

"Well, I came back here and stayed out of sight. As for Hima-chan, it's not what I did to her, it what she did to me." Naruto replied. "If it wasn't for her, I'd probably still be wallowing in misery right now. And I want to say, I'm sorry to all of you. I guess I really let my stupid pride cloud my judgment."

Everyone heard this and nearly hit the floor. Hearing Naruto apologize for his pig-headed thoughts was nearly unheard of.

"Ok, since we're all royally freaked out, why don't we just go ahead and call it a day and you go be Hokage, alright?" K. Naruto said, shaking off the mild freak out. "Then you can brag and yadda yadda."

So things fell back to a normal groove. Tsunade stepped down and passed her title onto Naruto, who was quite surprised when he found out that she was one of the masterminds behind everything. She explained to Naruto that in order for him to be a great Hokage, he needed to learn that he can't be the best at everything, and that his pride should never cloud his judgment. Naruto did see the point in that, and took the knowledge to heart. Of course he still considered himself on vacation, so before Tsunade could even do anything, he bolted back to the other world faster than…well…the Yellow Flash himself!

Upon returning (The Kitsune Trio and Karin stayed back at home), the group decided to throw both Hinatas a birthday bash to remember, which somehow caused Hinata ending up dancing with Kiba of all people…due to some really strong sake. Kiba didn't care one bit…until he was running for his life from Kimiko. He just said life is short and Kimiko was going to prove him right! However that wasn't the biggest shocker of the end of the holidays.

"Ok someone get Sasuke off the floor! And Sakura you need to get off your feet!" Mikoto was running full speed around the house after she found out that Sakura was pregnant. Needless to say Sasuke hit the floor just like Naruto did when he found out Hinata was pregnant with Minato, but for some reason, he was out a lot longer."

"Oka-san, I'm ok. I am a medic-nin, so I'll be able to take good care of myself." Sakura said, trying to get Mikoto to calm down. "And don't worry, when the baby comes, I'll ask Keisei-sama to come get you, ok?"

"You better!" Mikoto replied. "Talk about an amazing start to the new year. Oh I so love the holidays."

Everyone was bustling as they were cheering for Sakura's announcement. However Akane knew she had something to say, and that it would change her family forever.

"Akane-chan, don't you think it's time you tell them?" Kouin asked as she saw her daughter nervously drinking a cup of tea.

"Mom, I know…but with the war and everything, I…" Akane never felt she had to hide anything, but this was a different situation. "You're right. They do need to know. Besides, there's only two weeks left anyway."

"That's my girl." Kouin said with a warm embrace as she and Akane went into the living room. She quickly got the attention of everyone as the room calmed down. "Everyone, we have a big announcement. Akane has something she needs to tell everyone."

"Dear, is everything alright?" asked Arashi.

"Everything is fine Arashi-kun. Well…what I wanted to say is that…well…Sakura's not the only one who's pregnant." Akane said, causing everyone to immediately wonder who else could be expecting. "And before you start getting all crazy…the one expecting is me."

"WHAT!!!" everyone in the entire room screamed in shock.

"Akane, there is NO way! Look at you, there is no sign that you're…" Mai said, before Akane cut her off.

"I've been hiding myself under a very powerful and untraceable genjutsu." Akane said, dispelling her genjutsu to now reveal her very large belly. "The reason why I haven't told any of you is because I didn't want you to worry about me during this stupid war."

"Wait a minute…what about all those times we did Excelion training? Shouldn't you have…" Kasumi asked before Akane stopped her.

"I used the Kitsune Rei Wakedori to separate myself. I can split off from my human side for about a day. She kept the babies safe and sound, while my demon side trained with you." Akane explained. "So I took a lot of precautions."

"Akane-chan, why would we worry? This is great! I mean, another Uzumaki in the house…this is wonderful!" Arashi was ecstatic over the news, unlike Sasuke.

"Uh Arashi-kun, there's a LOT more you need to know. See, it's not going to be one more Uzumaki in the house, it's going to be two. I'm having twins." Akane said, causing Arashi's big grin to change to a seriously confused look.

"T-t-t-twins?" Arashi said, starting to shake nervously. "I…uh…well…"

"Arashi-kun, there's a lot more." Akane said, causing everyone else to feel nervous. "There's something else. See…Kitsune don't have a normal pregnancy cycle as humans. Ours is two thirds the time of a normal pregnancy."

"So only six months? No wonder you're already so big." Mai replied. "But what's that got to do with anything."

"Well…it's been five and a half months already. The kids are going to be here in two weeks." Akane said, bracing herself for the shock of everyone.

"Two…" K. Naruto began

"Weeks?" Arashi finished.

"Yeah, so, anyone up for helping to build a nursery?" Akane asked as the entire family hit the floor. Everyone groaned over the news for a minute before getting back to normal.

"Ok, so…I'd say we've had enough of a shock today." Kasumi said as she got to her feet.

"Yeah we…aw crap!" Akemi smacked her forehead. "This is not right at all! Oka-san can't have the babies!"

"Akemi-chan, why not?" asked Mai.

"Because when those two get here I lose my title as baby of the bunch and all the royalties with it!" Akemi said with a sulking look.

"It happens Akemi-chan. Trust me, I was enjoying that title all too much until that annoying furball came along." Shinja said, referencing Yugito.

"Speaking of which, I need to get ready. I have a lot to teach my new apprentices." Yugito said with a smile on her face. "Oh this is going to be good! I gotta get going!"

Everyone turned to Yugito, realizing just what kind of damage could happen if she got to train the new kids. "Get back here Yugito!" All of the other Bijuu took off running full speed behind Yugito to prevent the next great natural disaster.

The rest of the kids just stood there in awe as the Bijuu pursuit kept up. "I think I'm gonna go back to the game room. You guys wanna go?" asked K. Naruto.

"Yeah, it's probably much better there anyway." Naruto replied.

The day after Hinata's Birthday, Sakura was asked to give Haru a bath and when she took his clothes off she found something odd around his neck.

"Haru sweetie, what's that around your neck?" Sakura asked about the amulet, worried it might be something dangerous.

"Oh this? Well one day after training I was tired and sat down and I thought I was a mirage because it was so hot out, but I really saw a man in an all red outfit come up to me. I was too tired to run away but he didn't hurt me, he asked me why I was training. I told him it was to protect the people I care about and he gave me this. He said with it my potential was limitless." Haru explained.

Sakura was still worried and took the amulet to Akane after putting Haru in the bath. Akane had never seen an amulet like that ever in her entire life, and due to being the daughter of Kami himself that's a long time, but is sure she's seen the image on the amulet before but can't seem to recall it.

After Haru was nice and clean Haru found his Auntie Sakura outside showing his amulet to everyone trying to find out if it is some sort of trap by an enemy village or the Akatsuki, or if is a covert microphone for a spy trying to infiltrate the village.

"Hey my amulet!!!" Haru said.

Once Haru had his hand on the amulet it started to glow.

"HIT THE DIRT!!!!!" Akemi yelled.

Everyone expected to hear an explosion but when they looked they saw Haru with a Tupuxuara themed brace on his wrist.

"Haru what is that?" Akane asked.

"It looks like the Dino Minder from Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger." Haru explained. Everyone of course looked at the little Uchiha like he was insane.

"What the hell did he just say?" asked Naruto. "Sasuke, he's your kid. Did you get any of that?"

"Not a single clue." Sasuke simply shrugged.

"I can feel the power it has, there is a lot." Haru said.  
"Ok mind you we're all probably wondering just what in the world is going on here, so it's probably best to see what's up with that thing or whatever it is he has. Perhaps we should see how much power there is…So…anyone want to try and investigate it?" Akane asked.

The Illumina Knights play Jan Ken Po to decide, by some odd twist of fate all but Tenten managed to do Rock while Tenten did Paper.

"It's decided, Ten-chan, go see what Haru has." Akane said.

"Why me…oh alright." Tenten sighed. "Well seeing as we don't know what will happen I guess I better transform." She sighed as she went into her Knight form, wondering just what Haru was going to do.

Haru pushed the button on the Dino Minder that usually activates the Henshin Device, but nothing happened.

"Hmm, oh!!!" Haru muttered before pulling the golden tab at the end of the Dino Minder.

"Bakuryū Change!!!!" Haru cried out before being enveloped in light.

A/N: Here's a link to a video that best shows Haru's transformation www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=iEtL1O9A2Q4 for those of you without youtube, sucks to be you.

"White Pumping Heart!!! AbareKiller!!!!" Haru cried before charging at Tenten with speeds that made Gai look like an Akimichi with heart problems, Haru began by using Wing Pentact to slash at Tenten rapidly, and stopped 5 feet from her as she felt the damage from the attack.

"Is that the limit to your power?" Haru asked in an oddly sarcastic tone in his voice. Of course everyone else was wondering just what the hell was going on.

"What in the world is that?" Sakura pointed at her son in shock, wondering just what was going on. "Who are you and where is my little boy?"

Tenten was having more of a trial herself as she kept dodging and trying to avoid Haru…or…whoever it was that's attacking her. "This kid is nuts? Ok, I'm gonna have to take it up a notch if I'm gonna try to calm him down." She went into Bankai mode, hoping she could use her Reflection Force if needed, but it seems this kid or crazy person had more in store.

"Well if your going to another level I will too. AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haru yelled before the black accents on his suit grew to long lengths and the black pads on the gloves turned into serrated blades.

"What is that?" Tenten asked. She couldn't help but stare and wonder. How in the world did a near 5-year-old kid get this strange…whatever he had!

"Abare Mode." Haru replied before resuming his assault.

A/N: Got to www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=XBlSWi_iLxM for appropriate music for this fight

Apparently this new form of Haru's was even faster than before. Tenten couldn't risk doing too much damage, but she had to stop him to find out just what was going on with him. "Alright Haru-kun, I'm sorry I have to do this, but we need to find out just what is going on with you." Tenten jumped back just enough as Haru charged again. "Hope Sakura won't be too mad. GRAVITY OVERDRIVE!"

Haru barely had time to react as he was thrown back from Tenten's explosive release. However he was still set on combat so he charged at her once again, only this time…

"What gives! Let me go!" He struggled to move, but was frozen in place.

"Sorry kiddo, but you're just gonna have to stay put. I didn't want to use any of my advanced Gravity Control, so I just used Gravity Hold on you." Tenten moved back over to the group to try and get some answers. "Ok…you guys got anything?"

"Not a thing! Whatever he has definitely has some power behind it." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but the real thing is…how did he get it and what is it? It just doesn't make sense for a kid his age to have that kind of power." Naruto added. "He even gave you a slight run for your money Tenten."

"That's what had me freaked out. It's probably a good thing that my Gravity Control can hold him." Tenten replied.

After about 20 minutes, whatever happened to Haru seemed to end as he returned back to normal. Apparently Haru looked as if nothing was wrong.

"Haru-kun, are you ok?" asked Sakura.

"Uh huh. I'm fine." Haru replied with a small grin. "Oh and sorry about that Miss Tenten."

"It's no problem…I guess." Tenten replied.

"Ok now explain something, just what is this thing Haru-kun?" asked Sakura.

After Sakura asked Haru her question a hologram shined from the amulet of a man in an all red suit.

"_Greeting young warrior. I am AkaRed, the embodiment of all red Sentai Warriors, I have selected you to hold the Ultimate Sentai Henshin Device because of your limitless passion__. There is a great evil lurking in your village, I have sensed his influence everywhere except your home and the home of the future Hokage, whatever that is. You will need the Ultimate Sentai Henshin Device to defeat him, because only with the power of the amulet you hold and sheer numbers will you or anyone else be able to stop his reign of terror. To activate the Ultimate Sentai Henshin Device, hold it in your hand and say 'Ultimate Henshin', but saying the password is not enough, you must have knowledge of Sentai for it to change into a Henshin Device. For example you must think of a colored warrior, then the Device, then say the password for the amulet to remember you can only become a Sentai Hero of your own Gender so no crossdress Henshins. The end of the recording is almost her so good luck young warrior. May the Power Protect you."_

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Sasuke said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Do you really think that he can become any Sentai Hero?" Sakura asked Kasumi.

"I think so, I'm just glad I gave him all those Super Sentai DVD's." Kasumi said.

After New Years

Once everyone said there goodbyes and felt the babies in Akane's belly Naruto and his friends returned to there own dimension.

"Bye bye Auntie Sumi!!" Himawari said while waving to Kasumi.

"Bye Hima-chan!!" Kasumi said to Himawari. "And good luck with your training!!!"

"I don't need luck, I'm the daughter of the Hokage!!!"


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 80

Himawari has just finished her 3 hour Genjutsu training with Kitoichi. Himawari has a 15 minute break between sessions and decided to see how Haru's Physical training was going.

"Hi Haru, how's your training going?" Himawari asked sweetly.

"It's going real good Hima-chan, I've managed to work in physical training with practicing the amulet." Haru replied.

"I still can't believe you can become any Sentai Hero. It's really cool." Himawari said.

Haru was about to say something but suddenly they could hear two voices.

"YOUTH!! YOUTH!! YOUTH!! YOUTH!! YOUTH!! YOUTH!!" Chanted two ninja on there daily run around the village.

Gai and Lee came to a halt in the training grounds.

"Gai-Sensei, our youth shall never wither away!!!" Lee said, rather loudly.

"So true Lee!!! Remember with youth there is LIMITLESS POTENTIAL!!!!!!!" Gai yelled at the top of his lungs.

Both children were scared out of there wits by the two oddballs, but the worst had yet to come.

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

Gai and Lee were hugging again. (Throws up)

Meanwhile Himawari was more scared by the scene in front of her than when the Stone Ninja's had a kunai pressed at her throat(Which says a lot).

"AAAHHH!!!!" Himawari screamed in terror.

Haru decided to take action.

"Ultimate Henshin!!!!" Haru said.

The Amulet turned into a G-Phone with the Bison attachments. Haru opened the phone and pressed the henshin button.

"Gao Access!!!!!"

Haru turned into GaoBlack.

"Iron Bison!! GaoBlack!!!!!" Haru called out before charging at the hugging ninja and used a palm thrust on both of them, knocking them both out of the hug.

Both Taijutsu experts leapt into battle with GaoBlack/Haru. The fight was amazing to watch. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Haru fought bravely and held his own against the two Green Beasts.

Like in Akane's universe the henshin ended after 20 minutes.

Once Haru's true identity was revealed the two spandex wearers stopped fighting as Naruto, Sasuke, and Kohaku came to see what the commotion was.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked.

Himawari run to Haru's side and explained what happened.

"After my Genjutsu training I came to see how Haru was doing and suddenly these scarry men came out shouting and hugging!!! Haru transformed into GaoBlack to stop them!! Daddy it was so scary!!! More scary than when we found you on Christmas!!!" Himawari said with watery eyes.

Naruto looked at Lee and Gai like they were caught with there hands in the cookie jar.

"What has Tsunade told you two about your rants about 'Youth'?" Naruto asked with the authority of the rank 'Hokage'

"Mmrmmmrmmrrrmrmrmrrm." Gai muttered.

"I can't hear you!!" Naruto replied.

"I scares little children." Gai answered.

"Alright, you two are to report for Gate Duty first thing tomorrow morning for a week. On your down time, there will be NO TRAINING!!!" Naruto ordered the two ninja.

"What?! No training?!" Both Gai and Lee asked.

"That is an order, and if I find out you two were secretly training behind my back you two will be on Diaper detail at the orphanage for a month." Naruto threatened, knowing all to well that Gai and Lee see no beneficial reason for ninja's to change diapers at the orphanage aside from the babies needing to be clean to prevent rashes.

Kohaku took Himawari for her Taijutsu training and Sasuke took Haru to the Candy Shoppe for being able to hold his own against Gai and Lee. Sakura would be very proud of her little boy.


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 81

* * *

Naruto's first act as Hokage after plowing through all the leftover paperwork Tsunade left to spite him is finally announced.

Posters all over the village read: Starting this February 14th will be the first annual Valentines Day Festival. Bring your loved ones or bring a date.

When Sakura saw this with Haru she knew what to do.

"Haru, wouldn't it be nice if you took Himawari to the festival? You could be her escort, I'm sure she would love it if you asked her." Sakura said as she goaded her son.

"I guess so, but I need money for the festival. I know for a fact that festivals cost money for getting in, food, and games." Haru retorted.

"Money? No problem, were loaded." Sakura said pulling out a HUGE wad of cash.

"If were 'loaded' why do you and Daddy go on missions so much?" Haru asked.

"Cause your Father and I are some of the most powerful ninja in the village and our skills are needed to make sure the missions are a success." Sakura answered.

"Oh, cool." Haru said.

* * *

An Hour Later

* * *

Haru was left at the Uzumaki house to ask Himawari to be her escort by his mother 50 minutes ago, he's been standing at the front door trying to muster the courage to knock on the door. But doing so has been the most difficult thing he as ever done. Fortunately for him he didn't have to do it.

Himawari opened the door.

"Hi Haru!!!! What are you doing here?" Himawari asked.

"I…um, I…I…I came over to ask…" Haru stammered.

"To ask…What?" Himawari asked sweetly.

Haru closed his eyes.

"Would it be okay if I took you to the festival?" Haru asked in one big word question.

Haru opened his eyes to see Himawari smiling.

"Sure Haru, in fact I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go with me. Pick me up at 5, wear something fancy." Himawari said before walking off to her Ninjutsu lessons.

"YES!!!!!!! WHOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Haru cheered for himself before running home and asking his mother for something nice to wear to the festival.

* * *

Meanwhile in the NeoKenshin Ninja Universe

* * *

Keisei came by to drop off Akane's recipe card for 'Death by Chocolate Soufflé' when she saw K Hinata sulking in the Living Room.

"Hey Hinata, why are so mopey?" Keisei asked sweetly.

"Well Aunty Keisei, Naruto is off with Natsumi training in the Sage Arts with the summoning toads, so I don't have anyone to be my Valentine this year." K Hinata answered.

"I know just the person to be your Valentine this year. And I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind it at all." Keisei said before returning to her son's dimension.

2 minutes later she returned but not in front of K Hinata.

Minato Uzumaki(Born to Naruto and Hinata) came stumbling in(Stumbling: Walking shaky but not falling over) holding a card. Minato gave the card to K Hinata.

"What's this?" Hinata asked herself quietly.

The card read: Will you be my Valentine?

K Hinata smiled and pulled Minato into a big hug.

"Of course I'll be your Valentine Sweety." K Hinata said before kissing Minato's cheek.

Behind the Kitchen door Keisei smiled triumphantly.

* * *

After the Festival Haru took Himawari home.

"I had a great time Haru." Himawari said sweetly.

"I did too." Haru replied.

"Well I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna go to bed." Himawari said before trying to go inside.

"Hima wait!!! Do you like me?" Haru asked nervously.

Himawari looked at Haru and smiled.

"Of course I do Haru. You're my boyfriend!!!" Himawari answered as if it were as obvious as Iruka needing to get laid.

"Good night Haru." Himawari said before kissing him on the cheek, going inside, and closing the door.

Haru walked home with a big smile on his face.


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 82

* * *

Haru's Happy Birthday

* * *

8:00 A.M.

Haru was sleeping in his bed still from training like a mad man the day before, so in preparation for Haru's Birthday Sakura enlisted Keisei, Himawari, and Hinata's assistance.

"So here's the plan: Keisei you will open a portal to the other Konoha so we can bring some guests to the party, Hinata you will bake the cake while we are gone, while we are doing all of this the men will be decorating the house for the party. Got it?" Sakura explained her plan to the Uzumaki women.

"Got it!!" Hinata and Keisei said in unison.

"And Himawari what's your job?" Sakura asked the little Kitsune Hanyou.

"I stay in Haru's room incase he wakes up early, if he does I ask him to take me to get some Ice Cream and say that going out the window is fun and that's the way Ninja's do it." Himawari said with a big smile on her face.

"Good job. Now, BREAK!!!!" Sakura commanded.

Hinata got to work on the Cake while Keisei open the portal to the NeoKenshin Universe.

* * *

When Keisei and Sakura jumped through the portal they surprised a few people. Konan was over the Uzumaki house helping Kasumi kick the boy's butts at video games and Mikoto was having tea with Akane.

"Keisei-chan what brings you here? It's not Himawari's Birthday, we celebrated an early party for Hima-chan the day you all returned to your dimension." Akane pondered.

"True it's not for Hima, it's for Haru." Sakura explained.

And as soon as the name 'Haru' was mentioned Shiori, Konan, Mikoto and Kasumi all dropped what they were doing and Flickered in front of Keisei and Sakura, there tea cups and controllers hit the ground 2 seconds after the were in front of there guests.

"When's the Party?!?!?!?!?!" The four girls asked like they were little puppies.

"In about half an hour, the guys are decorating." Sakura explained.

The four girls ran off in different directions to get presents for Haru. When they got back they each had a present in three different sized boxes, except Mikoto who just had a card.

"A card? Is that IT Miki-chan?" Akane asked her best friend.

"Trust me, he'll love it." Mikoto replied.

"Have Fun!!!" Sasuke yelled from the living room.

"YOUR COMING TOO!!!!!" Yelled Kasumi and Shiori as they each dragged Sasuke by an ear.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!" Sasuke wimpered in pain.

* * *

The party started out great. Games were played, snacks were eaten, and grandmothers were hugged.

"Here Haru, it's from me and me alone." Mikoto bragged as she gave Haru her birthday card.

"Thank you very much Grammy Mikoto." Haru said in his most polite voice.

After Haru took the card out of the envelope and opened the card a seal was broken and a torrent of money erupted from the card, leaving Haru in a pile of birthday cash.

"MOM!!!! I know you love the little guy cause my mother in this dimension is dead and you aren't in Akane's universe that makes Haru your first and so far only grandchild, that doesn't mean you give him 90% of the Uchiha Clan fortune from your universe!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke scolded his mother.

Mikoto had her hands behind her back, looking down, tracing a circle with her foot, and pouting. Like a little girl that was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"But I love him." Mikoto said as her excuse.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO MAKE HIM RICHER THAN THE YAMANAKA'S, NARA'S, AND AKIMICHI'S PUT TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"I didn't, most of the money is a genjutsu to make Haru feel better about himself. Most kids don't understand the concept of money and how much a bill is worth and how much all the bills are worth added all together. If you seal the money in a scroll it will only seal the real money the genjutsu will disperse." Mikoto explained.

"Naruto would you mind sealing the cash?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Sure thing bud." Naruto said before sealing the money into a scroll.

"MY TURN!!!!" Konan shouted in excitement.

"Here you go Haru sweetie." Konan said as she presented Haru with a big box.

Haru opened the box to find a set of shiny new Shuriken each crafted to fly the fastest a Shuriken can, spin in any way the user wants by the slightest change in holding it, and dig deeper in the target than most Shuriken are able to.

"Wow Konan, where did you get these?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." Konan said smugly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the NeoKenshin universe.

Itachi had come back from Gate duty to start his daily practice and decided to break into his new set of custom Shuriken he ordered. But when he opened the box there was a note inside.

It read: 'Sorry sweetie, these Shuriken are now Haru's. Nya!!!'

"KONAN-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Itachi screamed into the heavens overdramatically.

* * *

"Thank you Auntie Konan, I'll save these until I learn how to handle Shuriken properly, besides they look like they could slice my hand from just feeling the edge." Haru thanked his soon-to-be inter-dimensional aunt and hugged her.

"You're welcome Haru." Konan said with a kiss on Haru's cheek.

"You don't have to worry about cutting your hands Haru, we of the Uchiha Clan have a little secret to Shuriken handling. We have another Uchiha use a Fire Jutsu to heat our palms and callous it so proper handling doesn't damage the flesh." Mikoto explained.

"Okay my turn Haru." Kasumi said bringing Haru his present.

Haru opened the present to find a scroll and 15 DVD's.

"Wow, all the Super Sentai Team-up Special DVD's!!! Thank you Miss Kasumi." Haru thanked politely.

"That's not all open the scroll." Kasumi told Haru.

Haru opened the scroll and after the entire thing unraveled each sealing formula unsealed a set of toy boxes, which made Haru's jaw drop.

"WOW!!!!!! Every Super Sentai Mecha Toy from Zyuranger to Shinkenger!!!! Even the extra robots like Dragon Caesar and Won Tiger!!!!" Haru said in astonishment.

"How did you get these?!" Haru asked.

"Well I WAS going to get you every Giant Robot toy starting from Battle Fever J, but the toy mechas before Zyuranger were impossible to find in stores and/or yard sales back in Japan. The only other way to get them was to order them on Japan's Ebay, but I could only be in Japan for less than a day, and I had no mailing address there anymore. Besides these were going to be one of your Christmas Presents, but I pulled this one away when I saw how many were for you so I saved this for your birthday." Kasumi explained then took in a BIG breath of air.

"Again thank you Miss Kasumi." Haru said while hugging her legs.

"Oh, call me Auntie Sumi, like Hima." Kasumi insisted.

"But wouldn't I have to be married to her to do that?" Haru asked innocently.

After Haru said that Himawari started blushing like her mother used to, Hinata and Shiori grinned deviously at her to make her feel more embarrassed. Everyone had a small laugh at Himawari's expense.

"MY TURN!!!!!!!" Himawari hollered.

"You gotta come outside!!" Himawari said as she dragged Haru out by the hand.

As everyone came outside they wondered what Himawari's gift for Haru was.

"NIMBUS!!!!!!" Himawari cried.

About 30 seconds after Himawari shouted a yellow Cloud came rocketing to Himawari.

"Wow Hima, what is it?" Haru asked the question on almost everyone's mind.

"It's the Flying Nimbus, my Daddy gave it to me for mastering Water Walking, Kunai tip juggling, and hot coal handstand walking. See? No burns." Himawari explained while showing Haru the palms of her hands which were callous and burn free.

"That's right; Himawari has exceeded all of my expectations of her abilities after Christmas." Naruto said while patting his daughters head.

"Let's see if Haru can ride on the Nimbus alone first Hima." Naruto suggested.

"Daddy says only the pure of heart can ride the nimbus alone, others must be in constant contact with someone who is pure of heart to ride it." Himawari elaborated.

Haru managed to sit on the Nimbus without falling through. Kasumi did as well when she asked Himawari if she could try it, but K Sasuke, Shiori, and Mikoto all tried and failed.

"Have you three enjoyed something that was completely and utterly wrong, like enjoying someone's misery?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" The three non-native Uchiha's said in unison.

* * *

K Sasuke was with K Naruto at the food district of Konoha after a week long mission when they discover that Ichuraku's Ramen is temporarily closed due to a shipment of Food was destroyed by bandits after the deliverers money, K Naruto was at a loss for words…except one.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" K Naruto screamed like a banshee, bloody murder, and like the world was ending all at once.

K Sasuke, not really giving rats ass about the condition of the villages Ramen supply, just stood there and soaked in K Naruto's anguish and lament, which oddly enough sustained K Sasuke and made him no longer hungry.

"Yes, your sadness feeds me." K Sasuke said reminiscent of Hannibal Lecter.

* * *

Shiori participated in a Prank where she and Akemi distracted Ino long enough for Hanabi to slip in temporary Hair dye in her shampoo. Only Akemi accidentally grabbed the real stuff and Ino ended up with bright green hair for a day because it takes a day for Akane to whip up a potion to reverse the effects of the dye.

* * *

And Mikoto…

"WAIT!!! CUT!!!!!!" RasenganFin screamed.

"What?" Mikoto asked while putting on a bathrobe.

"We can't show this. Not even on the Uncensored DVD this would never get past the FFCC, the Fan Fiction Communications Commission. Kenshin take a look at this script!!" RasenganFin explained.

"HOLY HELL!!! Mikoto what were you thinking?" NeoKenshin asked Mikoto.

"Forget it, lets just get back to the birthday party." RasenganFin interjected. "Aaaaand ACTION!!!!"

* * *

After the inter-dimensional guests tried to sit on the Nimbus and three failed, Himawari took Haru for a ride around the village on the Nimbus. When they got back 30 minutes later Haru's hair was pulled back and was clinging to Himawari's back like Koala as she got off.

"Have fun?" Kasumi asked.

"You know it." Himawari answered.

Everyone went back inside for Shiori and Sasuke's present, which Sasuke had to beg Shiori to let him put his name on the tag or else feel the wrath of no hugs from Kasumi, and if Sasuke was going to be deprived hugs he knew many ways to deprive Shiori of hugs for twice as long. So she let him put his name on. Shiori bought Haru a set of scary stories for his birthday.

After the presents were opened, everyone else's presents aren't really worth mentioning, just some ninja armor and clothes, the cake was brought in. It was a big cake, classic yellow with Orange Frosting.

After the cake Haru made a birthday request.

"I would like to see how strong I have become, so I would like to spar with Grammy Mikoto." Haru made his request as polite and straight forward as possible.

"Are you sure about this son?" Sasuke asked Haru.

"Yes Dad I am sure." Haru replied before walking outside and everyone followed.

Everyone went outside to see Haru spar with Mikoto, and everyone was nervous. Mikoto was a seasoned Ninja, the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, and a master of the Sharingan, where as Haru had only turned six today.

"Grammy, I don't want you to hold back just because I'm your Grandson. Go full force." Haru requested.

"You sure? I'm not alive today because I'm a pushover." Mikoto replied, worried she may kill her own grandson.

"I'm sure." Haru replied.

"Alright, Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!" Mikoto said as she used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to rush Haru.

Haru didn't let numbers stop him, he managed to dodge almost every major blow thrown at him, parry a few, but the last one hit him pretty hard. He flew several feet and landed in front of some trees.

"If you want sweetie we can stop right now so I can heal you." Mikoto said.

"No, I will never give in. I was given this Amulet, the Ultimate Sentai Henshin Device for a reason. To be given this amulet by AkaRed must mean I have the Super Sentai Spirit, the spirit that never gives up!!!" Haru cried.

As Haru made his little speech the Amulet glowed a bright light, but unlike before it did not change into a random Henshin Device, instead the light engulfed Haru.

"The power, it's flowing through me!" Haru then had an idea.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!!" Haru cried and 5 clones poofed into exhistence.

Each Haru took there own Amulet into there hand.

"ULTIMATE HENSHIN!!!!" And each Amulet turned into a different Henshin Device.

"Ready!!!" Cried the real Haru. 

"Ki Ryoku Tenshin!!!! Aura Changer!!!!" One clone changed into a Red Chinese Dragon themed warrior. (Ki Ryoku Tenshin=Ki Powered Heavenform)

"RyuRanger!!! Tenkasei Haru!!!!" RyuRanger appeared. (Tenkasei=Heavenly Fire Star)

"Shining in the Heavens are Five Stars!!!! Gosei Sentai Dairanger!!!!" RyuRanger cried.

"Super Henge!!!!" Another clone changed into a Red Warrior with a Sword and a round "S" Symbol on the Helmet.

"NinjaRed!!! Haru!!!!" NinjaRed appeared.

"Hding from the people and slashing evil!! Ninja Sentai Kakuranger!!! Revealed!!!" NinjaRed cried.

"Ginga Tensei!!!" Another clone turned the dial on his Henshin brace to red and pressed the power button. (Ginga Tensei=Galaxy Rebirth)

That clone became a Red warrior with a Gold trimmed sword at his side.

"GingaRed!!! Haru!!!" GingaRed appeared.

"We pierce through the Galaxy with Legendary Blades… Seiju Sentai Gingaman!!!" GingaRed cried.

"Gao Access!!!" Another clone used a phone henshin device to change into a Red Lion themed warrior, with a lion picture on the chest.

"Blazing Lion!!! GaoRed Haru!!!!" GaoRed appeared

"Wherever there is life there is the roar of Justice!!! Hyakujyu Sentai Gaoranger!!!!" GaoRed cried.

"Accellular ready!!! Boukenger…Start UP!!!!" The last clone became a Red Warrior whose suit was covered in small metallic pieces of Armor, has headlights on the helmet and has a compass symbol on the chest.

"The Fiery Adventurer…BoukenRed Haru!!!!" BoukenRed appeared.

"Endless Adventure Spirits!!!! GoGo Sentai Boukenger!!!!" BoukenRed cried.

The real Haru was mysteriously put in a white suit with blue pants. Haru held the ShodoPhone, opened it, folded it and a paint brush popped out the end.

"Ippitsu Sojo!!" Haru wrote the Kanji for 'Fire' then used the brush to turn it.

"ShinkenRed!! Uchiha Haru." ShinkenRed appeared.

"The Official Samurai Sentai…Shinkenger!!! Go fourth!!!" ShinkenRed cried.

After Each clone and the real Haru transformed everyone was in awe.

"Haru can use the Shadow Clone jutsu?!?!" Shiori asked out loud.

"I hope MY first son is half as cool as Haru is now." Shiori muttered to herself.

"We are the Warriors of Fire!! We are… Super Sentai!!!!!" The red warriors yelled as an explosion behind them erupted from the ground.

As everyone was looking at the spectacle in awe, Haru and his red clad clones took advantage of the confusion and went on the offensive.

"Ikuzo!!!!" Yelled ShinkenRed.

(Each Clone plus the real Haru will be referred to by the Red Warrior's suit he is wearing)

RyuRanger through BoukenRed each charged at Mikoto while ShinkenRed pulled out the ShodoPhone and started writing 'Trace' in Kanji, then used the brush at the end of the ShodoPhone to make the Mojikara(Character Power) fly, land on Mikoto's rear end, and disappear into her.

"Ki Ryoku!!!" RyuRanger said while having his left fist in his right palm.

"Heavenly Fire Star!!! Lightning Blaze!!!!" RyuRanger shouted.

"Mane of Fire!!!!" GingaRed shouted along side RyuRanger.

RyuRanger and GingaRed shot out twin streams of fire with Electricity dancing all around Ryuranger's stream.

Mikoto managed to pull off a Martix-style dodge and only felt the heat and the static of the two fire streams as she just barely managed to evade the attack.

Meanwhile NinjaRed had other plans. He pulled out his sword, the Kakuremaru, and started running.

"Kakure Ninpo!!!!" NinjaRed did a running jump at Mikoto.

Meanwhile Mikoto pulled out her Katana to block the attack.

"Full Moon Slash!!!!" NinjaRed brought the Blade down and they were at a standoff.

"Excellent work Haru. Not many people can go toe to toe with me in bladed combat." Mikoto complimented her Grandson's clone.

"Well we each are only using one sword now." NinjaRed said as he put more pressure on Mikoto's blade and took his right hand off the Kakuremaru.

NinjaRed put his hand above his head and summoned the Hikarimaru.

"Kakure Ninpo!!! Thunder Cut!!!!" NinjaRed brought the Lightning filled sword down on Mikoto.

But as the Blade of Electricity sliced Mikoto she released smoke to reveal a log with a doodle of Mikoto Smiling.

"Well well, little man. Very few people can FORCE me to go into hiding during a fight. But since I am in hiding there is no way you'll be able to find me know." Mikoto taunted.

GaoRed listened to the voices of the hearts of the animals of the woods and they told him where Mikoto was hiding, so he took out his Lion Fang.

"Lion Fang!!! Metamorphosis!!! GaoManeBuster!!!" GaoRed cried.

GaoRed shot into the woods where Mikoto was supposed to be, but she was in a place where she could see her grandson and his clones. ShinkenRed looked at BoukenRed, and BoukenRed knew what to do. BoukenRed took out his Accellular opened it and activated the Precious Scanner. BoukenRed scanned for Mikoto but couldn't find anything.

"No good, earlier I scanned Grammy's Sharingan eyes and they came up 100 on the Hazard meter. She's pretty good to be able to evade the Accelluar Hazard Scanner." BoukenRed explained.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to use it." ShinkenRed pulled out a Secret Disk with the Kanji for "Trace" on it.

ShinkenRed put the disk on his Shinkenmaru and spun the disk using Fire Mojikara. Soon after spinning the disk Mikoto shot out of the trees, started to scoot her rear on the ground like a dog with worms, then jumped into the Koi Pond nearby.

"MY KOI POND!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed bloody murder.

The Koi Pond was Sakura's only thing in the backyard/training field, she treasured it like Himawari treasures her Limited Edition Kunoichi Doll collection or Kakashi treasures his Porn.

"MOM GET OUT OF THERE!!!!!" Sasuke screamed for his mother's life, not cause of Haru but because of Sakura.

"He's right Grammy, Mom flipped out at me when I accidentally kicked some sand in the pond; I was grounded for the rest of the day." ShinkenRed said.

Mikoto rushed out of the pond at break-neck speed.

'Sakura must really love that pond to punish Haru for such a small thing.' Mikoto thought.

"Time for the finishers!!!" ShinkenRed said as he pulled out the Iroumaru, Mikoto had a look of staring death in the face.

"Super Disk" Said the Iromaru as ShinkenRed preesed the button on top.

"Super ShinkenRed!!!" ShinkenRed was donned in a white robe and the Iroumaru fitted onto the Shinkenmaru.

"Hikari no Ginga!!!" GingaRed cried as he raised his hand in the air.

"Super Armor Shine GingaRed!!!" Yelled GingaRed.

"Accel Tector!!! Dual Crusher!!!" BoukenRed cried as a Bullet-Proof-Vest style shield materialized on BoukenRed and an Orange and Green type of rifle materialized in his hands.

"Super Ki Ryoku Bazooka!!!" RyuRanger cried before a GIGANTIC dragon themed cannon materialized and slowly fell into RyuRanger and NinjaRed's hands.

NinjaRed assists RyuRanger because his team's group finishing move requires all 5 members, the Kakuranger Storm.

Shadowy Silhouettes of the other four main team GaoRanger suddenly appeared besides GaoRed each holding there respective weapons.

"Lion Fang!!!" 

"Eagle Sword!!!"

"Shark Cutters!!!" 

"Bison Axe!!!" 

"Tiger Baton"

GaoRed and the Gaoranger silhouettes put there weapons together to make a big sword, after the sword was complete the silhouettes disappeared.

"Haja Hyakujyu Ken!!!!"(Holy Hundred Beast Sword) Cried GaoRed as he held the big sword.

"Jaki Taisan!!!!" (Disperse Evil Spirit)

"Good thing Tenten isn't here, both of them, she'd stop the match just to look at that sword." Kasumi whispered to Konan, who nodded in agreement.

Super ShinkenRed pulled out the Shishi Disk and put it in the Iroumaru.

"Shishi Disk"

Super ShinkenRed then spun the Super Disk that became the hilt for the Shinkenmaru.

"Kaen no Mai!!!!" ShinkenRed said as the blade of the Shinkenmaru became engulfed in flames.

Each Red Warrior shot or brought down his weapon involved in there finishing moves on Mikoto. And just as the attacks were right in Mikoto's face…

…

…

…

The Sentai powers stopped and the five clones dispersed, since they only came into existence because the Amulet gave Haru to energy to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Shiori looked to Kasumi.

"You get that all on film on the scanning camera?" Shiori asked Kasumi.

"You know I did." Kasumi said while saving the video footage.

Mikoto was stiff as a board, just not rigid and straight as a board, paler than Orochimaru hearing an unsealed Biju's roar of battle, and sweating like an Akimichi on an all salad diet.

Haru, on the other hand, was panting heavily from the strain of the Amulets power.

"Wow, I never used it with clones before, I never used clones before either." Haru explained before falling on his butt.

"Haru are you okay?" Himawari asked after going to Haru's side, inadvertently touching the Amulet which glowed faintly.

"I'm fine Hima, not scratches thanks to the suit, I'm just a little winded." Haru said trying to catch his breath.

"Great job little man. You beat mom!!" Shiori congratulated Haru.

"Judging by the way you beat mom now, and when you nearly beat Tenten before New Years, you've gotten much stronger. If it weren't for Tenten's Gravity Hold you would have sent her to the hospital." Shiori explained.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom…. I'm kidding the NeoKenshin universe.

Tenten is forcing Kyoji to carry her clothes while she shops at the Mall when suddenly…

"HEY!!!!!" Tenten inexplicably shouts out loud drawing peoples attention.

"'Hey' what?" Kyoji asked Tenten.

"I'm not sure, I feel slightly insulted." Tenten explained before dropping another heap of clothes onto Kyoji's arms.

* * *

After everyone snapped out of there stupor of astonishment from seeing Haru clone himself at age 6, each clone plus the real Haru each transform into a different Red Sentai warrior, and nearly destroy Mikoto in a spar, they all went inside to watch the Team up special DVD Boukenger vs Super Sentai. After the movie the guests went home and Himawari was allowed to stay the night since she pretty much fell asleep during the movie.

While Haru and Himawari were asleep in Haru's bed, Himawari pulled Haru closer and touched the amulet, which glowed again.

* * *

Please review


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 83

* * *

It was the day after Haru's birthday when he found Mikoto's Ruby encrusted Platinum Bracelet under the couch, how it got there he doesn't really know. Haru left his house to ask Keisei to bring him and Himawari to Akane's universe to return it.

"Alright Haru we can bring it there. We have to wait for Himawari in the bathroom." Keisei explained.

When Himawari left the bathroom she felt very embarrassed that Haru was over while she was using the toilet.

"Hima, do you wanna go see your Auntie Kasumi?" Haru asked, not realizing the repercussions of his actions.

"For no reason?!?!?!?!" Himawari asked excitedly.

"Well I have to return my Grammy's bracelet, but Lady Keisei and I are taking you cause you love to see Miss Kasumi." Haru explained.

As soon as he was done talking Himawari latched onto Haru in a big hug, which he panicked cause Himawari was squeezing him hard with joy.

"AAGGGHH!!!! WE CAN GO IF YOU LET GO!!!!!" Haru yelled trying to get free.

Keisei pried Himawari off of Haru and opened the portal.

* * *

Meawhile in the NeoKenshin Universe.

"Mikoto-Okasan, I just checked my Camera to see just how powerful Haru was when he nearly destroyed you yesterday and found that there is nothing. Did you erase the footage? Are you that conceited you can't let any proof of loss exist?" Kasumi asked her mother-in-law.

"Actually when I sparred with Haru I replaced myself with one clone and was the one to land the big hit on him. At that time I used my Sharingan to put him and everyone else in an elaborate Genjutsu, making it seem like Haru actually created 5 clones and became 6 Red Sentai heroes." Mikoto explained.

Unfortunately for Mikoto when she started her explaination Haru Keisei and Himawari arrived to return her bracelet and Haru heard everything.

CLANG

Haru dropped Mikoto's bracelet and ran out the house crying, feeling betrayed by his own grandmother.

"Haru?" Mikoto asked before looking around and seeing Keisei and Himawari both with disapproving faces.

"Why are you here and why did Haru run away?" Mikoto asked.

"We came to return your Ruby encrusted Platinum Bracelet you accidentally left at Sakura's house. We got here just as you explained why Haru's greatest accomplishment in his life so far was a lie." Keisei replied.

"This is just wonderful, he ran out before I could finish explaining my reason why and how." Mikoto said before leaving to find Haru.

"I'm sure Mikoto-sama will find Haru and straighten this mess out. Auntie Sumi may I have a sandwich?" Himawari asked Kasumi.

Kasumi just smiled and put Himawari in a chair before getting some food from the fridge.

* * *

Haru ran through the village crying before finding a familiar head of hair and jumping into the arms that belong with the hair.

"Whoa!!! Haru?!" Sakura Haruno said after getting thrown onto the ground.

"Haru?! What are you doing here, and why are you crying?" Sakura asked trying to get Haru to stop his crying.

"Grammy…Genjutsu…Henshin…FAKE!!!!!!!!" Haru screamed into Sakura's arms.

Sakura cuddled Haru into her arms letting him get most of his sadness out before asking him what was wrong.

"Now Haru, what's wrong."

"Yesterday, after my presents were opened, I asked Grammy Mikoto to spar with me and she put me in a Genjutsu making me think I actually came close to beating her." Haru explained.

By the time Haru finished explaining to Sakura Mikoto found them.

"Mikoto-sama, you have a lot of explaining to do." Sakura said very Dezi Arnaz style minus the Cuban accent.

"You say that like you're his mother, which you aren't." Mikoto replied.

"I'M THE NEXT BEST THING!!!!!" Sakura snapped.

Mikoto ignored Sakura and looked to Haru.

"Haru sweetie, I'm here to elaborate on what I was saying when you ran out before I could finish." Mikoto said in her most sincere voice.

"Okay, it better be good." Haru said, deciding to let Mikoto explain.

"Alright, when I gave you that big punch that sent you flying," Sakura tightened her hold on Haru hearing that. "I created a mind link with you; I searched your thoughts and memories, you are fully capable of doing everything that happened in the Genjutsu. If you weren't able to do that the Genjutsu would have been much different." Mikoto explained, bringing Haru back to the side of hugs and kisses.

"Can we do it for real this time? I won't make Shadow Clones." Haru begged Mikoto.

"Alright, one Henshin and when it's finished were finished with the spar. If I sent you back home with broken bones to your real mother she'd be so mad she'd probably be able to tear a hole in the dimensions from her screams of rage just to kill me." Mikoto said while Sakura Haruno nodded in agreement.

"I'll take Haru to the Uchiha Training grounds, Sakura you get Kasumi Keisei and Himawari. They're going to want to see this." Mikoto said before taking Haru's hand and walking him to the field.

Sakura went to the Uzumaki house to find Kasumi, Keisei, Himawari and Nabiki happily finishing there lunches. She told them to go with her to see Haru spar with Mikoto for real. When they got to the field Mikoto was hugging Haru like a stuffed animal.

"I love you so much Haru, you're my first Grandson, even if you were born in a different dimension." Mikoto said while Haru was stuck in her bosom trying to breathe.

Kasumi pried them apart, pulled out her analyzing camera, and the spar started.

"Ultimate Henshin!!!" Haru said while holding the amulet.

Haru was engulfed in a bright light and his clothes changed to the civilian outfit of Hikaru from Mahou Sentai Magiranger while holding the GripPhone. Keisei and Himawari's jaws hit the ground and there tongues rolled out Looney Tunes style, while Nabiki blushed a little bit.

"Why are you two going nuts?" Kasumi asked, not noticing Nabiki's slight color change, but when your skin is slightly green red is hard to see.

"We know that outfit all too well, right Hima?" Keisei explained.

"That outfit is worn by the most handsome Sentai Hero in the entire 34 year series, Tenkuu Seijin Sungel, also known as Hikaru or professionally as MagiShine!!!!!" Himawari elaborated with super starry eyes.

"Is he really that handsome?" Nabiki asked.

"Proof enough?" Keisei asked after pulling out a picture of Hikaru from a pocket dimension and showed it to Kasumi and Nabiki.

"Woof." Kasumi said looking at the picture.

"Are you done over there?!" Haru asked.

"Yeah were done." Keisei said after putting the picture away.

Haru held a Shine Card.

"Tenkuu Henshin!!! Goolu Golu Goldeero!!!!!" Haru punched the card in the GripPhone then held the card up to the sun which basked Haru in a heavenly light.

"The Shining Solar Element!!! Tenkuu Yusha!!! MagiShine!!!!" MagiShine appeared.

Haru remained in his pose for about a minute to let it sink into Himawari and Keisei's minds a little bit, knowing all to well that after this they'd be all over him.

"Jinga." MagiShine said before the MagiLamp appeared in his hand.

A small cat head popped out of the cover of the Lamp.

"Nya, Master?" Said to the small cat.

"For now Smoky, just go with it." MagiShine said.

"EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!" Himawari and Keisei squealed like fangirls, if the pitch of the squeal were any higher Kasumi's camera lens would have cracked.

Mikoto started off with Shadow Clones, each clone charged at MagiShine, who simply parried each punch and kick with his left arm, holding the MagiLamp in his right hand. After about 12 parries MagiShine kicked the clones away, pulled the handle on the Lamp down changing it to MagiLamp Buster and rubbed it putting magic into it simultaneously. MagiShine took careful aim at Mikoto and fired. Several Light Magic Bullets flew from the Lamp in several directions but all hitting Mikoto at the same time. Mikoto got up and flipped through Hand Seals.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile!!!" Mikoto cried.

Mikoto shot out a HUGE Dragon Missile at MagiShine, while he simply covered himself in his cape.

"Oh no." Himawari said, fearful that Haru might have died.

But her fears were for nothing as MagiShine used the cape to block the fire and threw the cape blowing the fire away.

"This cape is made of donated Phoenix feathers from Magitopia, no flame can damage it, or any heat can pass through it." MagiShine explained.

"Time to finish it." MagiShine said before rubbing the MagiLamp Buster several times till a 'Clink!!' sound was made.

"Luuma Goo Gogika." MagiShine said.

"Smokey Shining Attack!!!!" Smoky cried after poking his head out of the lamp cover.

MagiShine pulled the trigger and out shot a Light Magic Blast in the shape of Smoky at Mikoto, who managed to block the attack with a well placed Amaterasu Wall.

When MagiShine saw that his finishing attack was effectively neutralized he decided to surrender.

"I guess I'm done." MagiShine said before Himawari came up to him and power glomped him.

"Again, Hima?" MagiShine asked as Himawari was cuddling into his arms.

"If I turn your play jewelry into real jewelry will you let go?" MagiShine asked, trying to avoid permanent spinal problems.

"Uh-huh!!!" Himawari replied before letting go and pulling out her play jewelry which she keeps in her pockets at all times.

"Go Go Golika!!" MagiShine said before punching the Shine Card and the Play Jewelry turned into real Jewelry.

"YAY!!!!" Himawari cheered before giving MagiShine a lighter hug and Haru changed back.

After Haru stood up he fixed his hair like Hikaru would in Magiranger, Himawari and Keisei saw this and sighed in delight.

"So, Hima-chan, Haru-kun, would you two like to stay for dinner?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes please." They both replied in there most polite voices.

"What am I? Chopped Liver?" Keisei asked.

"Oh, come on, we all know your going to stay for dinner. You'd take any opportunity to spend a little more time with my mom." Kasumi replied.

* * *

While Dinner was being prepared Keisei open another dimensional portal back to her home universe and brought Mika over to have dinner, so Kiba and Haku could go out to eat while Himawari introduces Nabiki to Mika.

"Nabiki, this is Mika my best friend." Himawari said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Nabiki-san." Mika said with a small courtesy.

"Just call me Nabiki. If your Himawari's best friend why didn't I see you at Christmas?" Nabiki asked.

"Well one of the dogs at home was going to have puppies between the two days before and after Christmas, we didn't know which day so we played it safe and stayed home that year. So you're the Nabiki girl Himawari told me about, you're her cousin? I thought you'd have tails and ears like Hima's." Mika said.

"Well we ARE cousins, my daddy is her Great Aunts brother which makes my daddy her Great Uncle. It's just that my daddy and Aunt Akane are different Species of Divine animals, which is why I don't have fox tails and ears." Nabiki explained.

Just then Kimiko came in and saw the kids.

"Why is there a Mini-Haku in the Living Room with Nabiki, and why does she have Inuzuka face paint?!?!" Kimiko loudly asked anyone who could hear.

K Haku woke up from a nap by Kimiko's question so see her 'Daughter' with Nabiki Himawari and Haru.

"Oh, hi Mika-chan!!!" K Haku said before picking Mika up and hugging her.

"I missed seeing you at Christmas." K Haku elaborated.

"One of the dogs was having puppies so we had to stay home, I'm sorry." Mika replied.

"It's okay." K Haku said before putting her down.

"What is going on? Why are you treating her like she's your kid?" Kimiko asked.

"She sort of is." K Haku replied.

Kasumi walked in to elaborate.

"In Himawari's universe there Haku and Kiba met 5 minutes after Haku was instated as a Leaf Ninja, Kiba's team lost there third member on a mission before they got back, Haku filled that spot and they started dating. Naruto, Hima's dad, is a master of seals and created a special seal that can be reapplied which ceases the production of Sperm in the user, only for males. Mika's father, the other Kiba, put the seal on wrong and the end result is Mika." Kasumi said into Kimiko's ear.

"So she's a broken condom baby?" Kimiko asked, still confused.

"No!! There was no condom used, in Hima's world condoms are only used when one of the partners has an STD, if neither have one they use the seals. Condoms are barely used in that Konoha anymore, in fact the only person who is suspected to have an STD is Jirayia but Tsunade says otherwise." Kasumi explained.

Kimiko bent down to Mika's level.

"So your Kiba's daughter?" Kimiko asked.

"Uh-huh, who are you?" Mika asked

"I'm Kimiko, this Kiba's girlfriend." Kimiko explained.

"So you're my aunt?" Mika asked.

"Sort of." Kimiko said.

Mika stood up.

"Hi Aunt Kimiko." Mika said before hugging Kimiko.

Kimiko was surprised but returned the hug and felt a motherly warmth in her heart.

'So this is how mom felt when I was a little girl.' Kimiko thought.

* * *

That's it for chapter 83 Please review.


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 84

It was another beautiful day in Konoha, Naruto was breezing through paperwork, Hinata was keeping him company, Keisei was enjoying a relaxing soak in the Hot Tub for many hours(being a tailed beast she could stay in the tub for a year and not be boiled to death) and Himawari had the day off from training because she managed to pull off tagging all three members of the Kitsune Trio in there training exercise the day before.

Himawari decided to use this opportunity to spend some quality time with her little brother Minato. Himawari took Minato outside and played with him in the back yard for 4 hours before she became hungry and Minato was chasing a butterfly.

"I'm just gonna go inside and grab a few Oatmeal cookies mommy made for me and Minato and some milk, he won't notice I'm gone." Himawari muttered.

While Himawari was in the house getting the Milk and Cookies, Minato was finished chasing the butterfly because it flew higher than his reach which he understood he was unable to catch it, stopped, and turned around. What he saw he did not like. Himawari was gone, he was all alone.

THUMP

Minato fell on his bottom in sadness and started to cry.

"HIMA!" Minato screamed for his big sister, who means the world to him.

Fortunately for him Himawari was carrying the tray of cookies and milk as he started to cry and rushed to him, while keeping the cookies and milk from spilling.

"It's okay Minato, Hima's here, Hima's here." Himawari said soothingly to Minato as he slowly stopped crying and became happy again.

"Wait minute, YOU SAID YOUR FIRST WORD!" Himawari exclaimed.

"Hima." Minato said simply as he hugged Himawari again.

"Ooooh! I'm your first word." Himawari said proudly as she returned Minato's hug.

Later during dinner

"Mommy, Daddy! Guess what Minato did today!" Himawari said before everyone started eating.

"What did he do today sweetheart?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, tell us." Naruto said.

"Better yet, I'll show you, go on Minato, do it!" Himawari encouraged her little brother.

"Hima!" Minato said happily.

Naruto's jaw dropped, Keisei looked like a fish with her mouth open, Hinata was holding back tears, and Karin was biting her fist to suppress her urge to squeal like a little girl.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you Minato baby!" Hinata said as she hugged him.

Soon everyone was saying how proud they were of Minato talking, except for Himawari who said it hours ago. Soon everyone settled down and resumed eating.

I'm sure your all wondering why everyone was so happy about Minato's first word?

Well Minato's first word is someone's name Himawari's was just daddy, a very common first word.


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 85

It was three days before Himawari Haru and Mika started there education at the Ninja Academy and Naruto had some training plans for the three of them.

"Daddy why are we at this place? It feels so high up." Himawari asked after Naruto brought them to the Dragonball Z Universe.

"Well Hima sweetheart, this is called Kami's Lookout, it's home to Dende, the green person that helped heal you that Christmas the bad man with the purple eyes attacked, he has agreed to let you, Haru and Mika train in a special room for a day and when you leave you three will be significantly stronger. When you enter the academy you three will be the top students in your class." Naruto explained as they walked to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"But Daddy, don't you think one day isn't enough? I think we should be in there for a year!" Himawari suggested.

"Well here's the thing, in the room once the door shuts time moves faster in the room you won't be able to see time moving faster because you will be moving at the same rate time will, one day out here means one year in the room, if you spent a years time out here in the room you would be 372 years old, then Haru and Mika would have died by then." Naruto explained, which the 'Haru and Mika dying' thing scared the willies out of Himawari.

"Okay one day." Himawari said, not wanting to see her friends die of old age in front of her.

The four of them spent the next 5 minutes following Naruto to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Well here we are." Naruto said as he walked into the room with the three children.

"Wow Daddy it's HUGE!" Himawari said shouting the last word to hear the echo.

"Yes it is sweetheart, the further you go from the entrance the greater the force of Gravity will be, making training more difficult. Sasuke and I can only go as far as two miles away from the entrance before we are unable to stand." Naruto said as Himawari Haru and Mika were looking at everything in the living quarters.

"Kids come here! This capsule has enough food and water for a year for the three of you, and just enough Pineapple to last a regular person a year with proper rationing. Haru I expect you to keep Himawari from eating all the pineapple after I leave, she won't train if she doesn't have any Pineapple regularly." Naruto explained.

"But what if we ruin the food? None of us can cook well Naruto-san." Mika asked.

"I've thought of that, I asked Bulma to build a cooking droid for you guys, turn it on only when you need food cooked and prepared, it's got about 11 months worth of power and if you leave it on the entire time you will starve to death before you get to go to the academy. Here's the capsule." Naruto said before handing the droid capsule to Mika.

"I expect to you three brimming with power when I let you out tomorrow." Naruto said before heading out the door.

Himawari ran up to Naruto before he could close the door.

"Bye bye Daddy. I'm gonna miss you." Himawari said hugging Naruto before he left.

"Good bye sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said before kissing Himawari on the forehead and closing the door.

Well that's it for chapter 85

The kids are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a day to train for a year, so expect some changes next chapter.


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 86

Naruto Hinata Sasuke Sakura Kiba and Haku were all waiting outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for there kids to be done training.

"I hope they haven't become too independent in there, I still like taking care of Mika." Haku said in anticipation.

Just as Haku's statement was said the door opened.

"MOMMY DADDY!" The kids screamed as they leaped into there parents arms.

"We missed you." The kids chimed together.

"Oh, we missed you too." The mothers said in unison.

"Lets take this outside so we can get a better look at you." Sasuke said as the parents led there children outside.

When everyone was outside they were greeted by Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Hello Naruto, its so good to see you again. And this must be Himawari you told me so much about yesterday. Hello Himawari I'm Mr. Popo." Mr. Popo greeted Naruto and Himawari.

"Hi Mr. Black Man!" Himawari said.

"Ohohohoho! What a funny little child." Mr. Popo said.

As the parents looked at there children better it became apparent that the kids grew considerably in the Time Chamber.

Mika's hair was down to her lower back but held in a ponytail, her canines were ¼ of an inch longer, and she was 6 inches taller.

Haru's hair was longer as well but only went down as far as the back of his skull, Haru's arms were a little thicker, and was also 6 inches taller.

Himawari had the most changes; her hair was down to her knees also held in a ponytail, she was 7 inches taller and she had two new tails which were swaying elegantly.

"So we get to go to school the day after tomorrow?" Himawari asked anxiously.

"Yes sweetheart you get to go to school in two days." Hinata replied.

"Now who wants to go out to eat?" Sakura asked the kids.

"WE DO WE DO!" The kids shouted in excitement.

Naruto opened his mouth to suggest Ramen…again.

"Not Ichuraku Ramen." Sakura said.

Naruto hung his head in defeat.

"The Golden Dragon?" Sasuke suggested.

"Sounds good, lets go. Naruto open the portal." Hinata said before Naruto opened the dimensional portal and they went home.

Please Review


	87. Chapter 87

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 87

Himawari had been in the back yard training again just before her academy career started. Since her time in the Hyperbolic Time chamber, her taijutsu had greatly improved to Genin level, and her chakra capacity increased. She had been practicing a Wind jutsu since she found out she was a Light type like Kasumi but wants to use Wind like her father. One thing that inspired her to train so hard was her cousin Nabiki. She remembered how Nabiki already knew her element type and knew how to do more jutsu, so she trained to be able to surpass her. However today wasn't going her way.

"Ugh…why can't I make this work?" Hima was on her knees breathing hard after trying the Fuuton: Kazeshou (Wind Release: Wind Palm), a jutsu that would release small bursts of wind from her palms. At her current level, someone would feel like they took a punch from her from long range. However she started noticing she felt funny after trying the jutsu.

"Hima-chan, are you ok?" Keisei saw her grand-daughter training hard and figured she could use a break.

"Not really. I've been feeling kinda icky for the past few hours." Keisei helped up Himawari and felt her forehead.

"No fever. Hmm, let's see if Karin-chan can see if anything is wrong." Keisei said as she and Hima walked back into the house. Karin had just come out of the kitchen when Keisei explained things.

"Hmm, that's funny. You're not showing any human symptoms other than exhaustion. The only thing I'm worried about is that fourth tail. I don't know if your body can handle all of the chakra from your tails now." Karin said after she did a quick examination.

"What are you talking about? Shouldn't she be ok with those tails?" asked Keisei.

"She should…if she were about five years older. See, because she's a half Kitsune, it takes longer for her body to adjust to Kitsune Chakra. She should only be a two tail, a three tail at most." Karin explained. "If Hima-chan's not careful, that tail of chakra might be bad."

"Bad? Just how bad are we talking?" Keisei soon felt nervous.

Karin didn't have a good look on her face, "Well I'm not a professional in Kitsune medicine, but I do know that for someone her age…that much chakra could be fatal." Karin replied.

"Grammy, what's wrong? I don't like this." Himawari got nervous at Karin's words.

"It's ok Hima-chan. We'll go see Akane-chan and see if she can do anything to help." Keisei replied as she opened up a portal. The two kitsune walked through to the other Konoha, hoping Akane could help. Just before she opened the door, K. Sasuke was walking to the house.

"Aunt Keisei? What brings you here?" K. Sasuke looked a little confused as to why Akane's twin would be here.

"Well it's not really for me, but for Hima-chan. She hasn't been feeling too well due to her fourth tail growing in, and we were hoping Akane-chan might know something." Keisei replied while she played with Hima's hair.

"She probably can…if she isn't knocked out again." K. Sasuke said as he opened the door. "She's been sleeping a lot lately."

"Ok Sasuke, now you have me confused." Keisei replied as the trio walked in the house. When they entered, Mai was busy trying to help Akane upstairs.

"For the last time Moonie, you're still really weak! Why do you think you need to get out of bed?" Mai scolded her older sister.

"Come on Mai-chan, I can't sit around all day. I have to take care of the twins…and I have to practice with Kasumi-chan…and help Akemi-chan with her training as…as…" Akane tried staying awake but nearly passed out. She almost fell out of Mai's arms when Keisei stepped in to help her up.

"Ok I must have really missed a lot." Keisei said as she wrapped Akane's arm around her neck. "Mind filling me in?"

"Yeah, Moonie here wants to overwork herself even though she just had the twins about three weeks ago." Mai said, getting a look out of Keisei.

"The twins were born! And you didn't tell me?" Keisei was a little miffed, but that wasn't the case. "Ok then, what did they do that is making you look like pure hell Akane-chan?"

"Ask your niece…Kushina. That girl just didn't wanna come out into the world. That and I didn't know how draining it can be to have twins." Akane was led to the recliner where she could sit down and rest. "I lost so much chakra that I feel like an introductory academy student right now."

"Speaking of which…where are they anyway?" Keisei asked, completely forgetting why she was here.

"Oh they're with Kasumi and Hinata right now." Akane said when she noticed Himawari looking fairly weak. "Hima-chan, what's the matter sweetie?"

"I don't feel very good Great Auntie 'Kane." The little kitsune girl looked like she was just as worn as Akane.

"I can tell…that fourth tail must be really causing some problems." Akane lightly chuckled as she felt Himawari's forehead. "So mind explaining how you're a four tail so quickly?"

"Naruto had her, Haru, and Mika-chan train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a day." Keisei explained. "When Hima-chan came out, she now had four tails instead of two."

"I see. That's the problem." Akane knew exactly the problem. "Hima-chan's body isn't ready to take on that much chakra. Not even Kasumi-chan could handle that much when she was that young. She was only a two tail until she was 9 years old."

"Will I be ok Great Auntie 'Kane?" Hima was really worried.

"Do you think I'd ever let anything happen to a cutie like you?" Akane smiled warmly at the little fox girl. "I know of a seal that can suppress that fourth tail. But in my shape I won't be able to do much."

"You know that doesn't help Akane." Mai replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Birdy Bird." Akane said as she struggled to her feet. "Have Kasumi-chan come up to my room when she gets home. For now, I want you to lay down and try to take a nap Hima-chan. It might be hard to sleep well but until we can get that chakra suppressed, you'll need to do as little activity as possible."

"Alright, I'll try." Himawari looked more and more exhausted by the passing minute. The excess chakra was putting a massive strain on her body and the poor girl looked as if she was ready to collapse. She almost hit the floor when Mai reached down and picked her up.

"Come on sweetie, we'll make you all better really fast." Mai handed Akane over to Keisei and they helped the weakened kitsune to the bedrooms upstairs.

A few hours later…

"You know something Hina-chan…I just can't put my finger on it, but something is different about these two." Kasumi said as she carried in a snoring Minato from the park.

"Um, is it the fact that the dirty diapers are a lot stronger than normal?" K. Hinata figured…it was worth a shot.

Kasumi just looked back at her like she was crazy, "Why am I your best friend again?" K. Hinata just giggled at her remark, "Oh never mind. Come on, let's get these two into the bed. And I still don't see how Kushi-chan took after me. I do not snore that loud!"

"Kasumi-chan, there was that one night when we were in the mountains when…" K. Hinata was quickly cut off by a sharp glare from Kasumi. "Ok ok…what about when you were a baby yourself and…"

"I thought we said we'd never speak of that again…flour butt!" Kasumi was definitely getting irked. If there was one thing she hated was the fact that she was crowned 'The Burp Queen' after the baby escapade.

"Actually I liked playing in the flour. Naru-chan said I looked cute." K. Hinata smiled while Kasumi groaned in misery.

"She's got you there, foxy." Mai said as she came from the upstairs. "So how are my little angels doing?"

"Knocked out and loud as who knows what." Kasumi said as she handed Minato over to Mai. "Not even three weeks old and they're already full of energy."

"Reminds me of the terror of Yugito. At least these two are much cuter than she was." Mai said as she rocked Minato. "Oh that reminds me, Moonie wanted you for a bit Kasumi-chan. She said she needs you to put a seal on Hima-chan."

"Hima-chan's here? What for?" asked Kasumi.

"Poor girl is absolutely miserable. Her fourth tail is in and the chakra overload is making her pretty sick." Mai explained.

"But how did she get…" Kasumi thought to herself and realized one thing. "I shouldn't have asked. Alright, I'll head on up and see what Oka-san wants me to do."

After a few minutes, Kasumi was up in Akane's room where she and Keisei were in conversation. Himawari was on the bed beside Akane, looking very rough.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Kasumi said with a smile.

"You know how it is Kasumi. Stuck in bed all day, dealing with crazy sisters, nice sister comes to visit…the same old same old." Akane said as she sat up. "But she's the one we're working with."

"Fourth tail huh? Poor girl. I know what she's going through. I remember when my third tail came in after only being a kitsune for a year and I got sick as a dog until you put that suppression seal on me. What's got me confused is how she's got so many tails at her age." Kasumi remembered what she went through when she was young and knew how painful it was. "So why do you need me here?"

"I'm dead spent on chakra and there's no way I can do the seal. I can show you how to draw the seal but you'll have to do the actual sealing." Akane explained the situation. "Keisei-chan will also have to help you since her chakra will be needed for the seal."

Keisei looked confused, "Why is my chakra needed?"

"Well since we're twins, we have the same chakra you know. Plus since Kasumi-chan's a half Kitsune as well, her chakra will make the sealing go more smoothly for Hima-chan. That's what will make this easier." Akane stated. "Ok, go ahead and get a brush and ink. What I'll need both of you to do is add a little bit of your own blood to the ink." She then turned over to wake the young hanyou, "Hima-chan, can you wake up for me?"

"Ugh…what is it?" Hima replied in a groggy state. She turned her head to see Kasumi had entered the room as well. "Hi Auntie Sumi."

"Heya kiddo. Heard you're not feeling too hot. Bet it's that tail huh?" Kasumi asked. Himawari just slowly nodded. "Well, we got a seal that will fix you right up."

Himawari coyly smiled, "Oh…ok."

"Ok Hima-chan, let's get you ready for this seal." Akane said as she helped the little kitsune out of her shirt. Himawari laid back down on the bed so the seal could be placed on her back. "Now Keisei-chan, I need to know something, just how old is Hima-chan now?"

"Well if things are accurate, she should be 7 years old now. Had she not gone through the time chamber, she would have had her 6th birthday recently." Keisei replied.

"Alright, we're going to have to do a two stage seal. At her age she shouldn't even be more than a two tail. Also make sure to tell Naruto not to put her through that type of training again until she's much older, at least 15 or 16. By then she should have done enough natural training that she could handle a 6th or 7th tail. Any earlier and it could kill her." Akane explained. "I swear I know that boy wants her to be strong, but he can't rush it. He's gotta do things the natural way."

"Ok Akane, now explain something to me, what's this two stage seal?" Keisei asked as she put a little of her blood into the ink dish.

"The two stage seal will essentially seal off her 4th tail of chakra until she's 12 years old. If she does regular daily training, her body will be ready to handle the chakra by then. It can't be accelerated or forced training. Just have her do normal workouts and training exercises and she'll be just fine." Akane said. "The second stage will place a limiter on the 3rd tail of chakra. Right now her body is only able to naturally adjust to two tails of chakra. The limiter will slowly filter in chakra from the 3rd tail for her to use as she needs it, but she can't readily access it until she's at least 9 years old, and that's with proper training."

"Got it. Ok is there anything else I should do?" asked Keisei.

"Yeah, give that yahoo Hokage a swift kick in the head for making my Hima-chan feel so bad!" Kasumi growled. "And tell him that hanyou girls are delicate when their little! We gotta deal with a lot more than any human girls, but don't mention the severity of puberty let him find that out himself."

"Still remembering that week of chakra sickness, huh Kasumi-chan?" Akane chuckled. She remembered when Kasumi's third tail came in; Kasumi had gotten sick and was in the bathroom constantly due to the chakra poisoning. "I think the offerings to the porcelain gods were a little excessive, don't you?"

"Please don't remind me about that Oka-san!" Kasumi whined. "It's bad enough I have Sasuke-chan and Hina-chan picking on me about my baby episode now that Kushi-chan's around."

"Tell me about it later. I wanna hear more." Keisei whispered in Akane's ear.

"Oh don't worry, I got a lot of stories!" Akane replied. "Alright, now Kasumi-chan, I want you to paint the seal just like this." Akane instructed how to do the intricate seal. As she painted it on, she could see Himawari shake a bit.

"That's c-cold!" Himawari shivered from the cold ink.

"Don't worry, we're almost done Hima-chan." Kasumi said as she started drawing the last seals. "So it's like this, right Oka-san?"

Akane looked over the work, "Perfect. Now both of you place your hands on top of mine. You'll be channeling your chakra through as the catalyst for the seal." Akane took a deep breath, "Remind me to never do this again after having kids. **Fuuinjutsu: Kitsune Yokuseinkan!** (Sealing Art: Kitsune Suppression Seal)" The intricate markings on Himawari's back began to glow as both Kasumi and Keisei channeled their chakra through Akane's palm.

"Augh!" Himawari cringed in pain as the seal went active. To her, it felt like it was burning into her back.

"Yeah, forgot that it'll sting a bit. Just hold on a little longer Hima-chan." Akane said. In a few seconds the seal was finished and began to fade. "Nifty little thing about Kitsune sealing…it never leaves a mark. So you feel a little better?"

"A little. But that stung really bad." Hima replied as she put her shirt back on. "I still don't feel too good."

"Give it a few hours. You'll be better in no time." Kasumi said with a smile.

"Actually I have some treats in the refrigerator. Go get one for Hima-chan and it should help." Akane said as she laid her head back down on the pillow. That was short lived as the entire house erupted in loud noise.

"Uh, Akane-sama, we have a problem?" K. Hinata came in with a screaming Kushina while Mai had a whining Minato.

"Good heavens, what's the matter with my babies?" Akane sighed as Minato was handed to her. "What's wrong Min-kun? There there, mommy's here."

"I think maybe they just missed their mom?" Mai said.

"Well now let's see here, since I have yet to see these two little bundles, I take it this little cutie is Kushina, right?" Keisei took Kushina from K. Hinata and noticed instantly that she stopped crying. "Well, I guess we have a lot more in common from being twins, huh Akane-chan?" She started tickling Kushina's ears and the baby kitsune started laughing. "Come here Hima-chan, want to see one of the babies?"

"Who's this?" Himawari asked curiously.

"It's my baby sister and your cousin Kushina. And Oka-san has your other cousin Minato." Kasumi said.

"That's my brother's name!" Himawari realized.

"That's right Hima-chan they do have the same name. I have an idea; do you want to hold your cousin Kushina?" Keisei asked.

"May I?" Himawari asked. Akane nodded and Keisei carefully set Kushina in Hima's arms.

"Now make sure you cradle her gently, and support her head." Keisei explained. "She's very delicate."

"Grammy, she's really pretty. I like her ears." Himawari said as Kushina looked at her contently, giggling occasionally.

"7 years old and she already has it in her. You know she gets that instinct from us." Kasumi said with a laugh.

"Here Hima-chan, she's probably a little hungry." Mai handed a bottle to Himawari. "Now don't hold it up too high ok?"

"Okay. Here you go Kushi-chan." Hima gently put the bottle in Kushina's mouth and the baby kitsune instinctively took to the milk inside. "Look grammy! I'm feeding her!"

"You know, I think we'll go easy on Naruto for this one. He's still a half brained knucklehead, but somehow even he still manages to turn a bad thing into a good thing." Kasumi said as the whole room entered into laughter. Meanwhile in Himawari's home dimension…

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed heavily. "Ok, that was weird."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she sat beside him.

"It felt like someone was gonna hit me with a blunt object, but changed their mind. Oh well, guess it was nothing." Naruto said as he quickly took hold of Hinata and started making out.

Back with Himawari…

"Grammy can you get Haru? I want him to see this!" Himawari asked, over the exhaustion of having a tail sealed.

"Sure sweetheart." Keisei said before standing up, clapping her hands together before an interdimensional portal appeared and she stuck her hand in yanking Haru through.

"What just happened? Oh Hi Hima!" Haru said before putting his toy down and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Who's that?" Haru inquired.

"This is my cousin Kushina, isn't she pretty?" Himawari asked.

"Yeah, she looks like you only smaller and with silver ears." Haru commented.

Meanwhile at the door…

"Doesn't that look like something that will happen in the future?" K Hinata asked Kasumi.

"Sure does." Kasumi replied.

Back at the kids…

"Hey Hima, right before your grandmother took me here I came up with a new combination for the GaoRanger mechas, I wanna try it out for real but I can't without your help." Haru said.

"What do you call it?" Himawari asked after Keisei took Kushina, bottle and all, making kissy faces at her.

"GaoAngel." Haru said before picking up his toy and showing it to her.

"I used GaoBison for the Legs, GaoShark and Tiger for the arms, GaoFalcon for the Body, and GaoElephant for the weapon, I added GaoElephant since every GaoRanger mecha combination needs 5 components unless there is an armament like GaoElephant for GaoKing Sword and Shield." Haru explained proudly.

"But why do you need me?" Himawari asked.

"Because without GaoTiger I can't do this, and I'm not a girl so I can't become GaoWhite." Haru explained.

"Okay but won't we need 3 more people?" Himawari asked.

"I can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but can only make 3 at most but I'll be really tired, luckily I've discovered that the Amulet restores my strength when I transform so my clones and I will be fine. But I will need to make one clone at first to give you an Amulet…" Haru trailed off realizing that he won't be able to form GaoAngel.

"Here Haru, take this Senzu Bean, it will restore you to full health after you create a single Shadow Clone then you can make three more." Keisei said while taking out and giving Haru a Senzu Bean.

"Himawari's Father thinks he's the only one between our dimensions," pointing to Akane. "that has these tiny green miracles." Keisei explained.

Everyone went outside, after putting the babies back in Akane's loving arms who hummed them a sweet melody putting the babies to sleep, to watch Haru and Himawari create a new Super Sentai Mecha.

"So what is a Mecha?" K Hinata asked Kasumi.

"Well when I was little I watched a few seasons of Super Sentai, Mecha's are basically either one giant robot or many smaller machines that combine into a giant robot." Kasumi explained.

"Oh…what's a robot?" K Hinata asked.

"Uggh… A robot is basically a machine designed to have a human-like shape or to perform laborious tasks such as building other machines." Kasumi explained further.

"I'm still confused." K Hinata said.

"Just watch the kids make the robot." Kasumi said.

Haru created one Shadow clone which gave Himawari its Amulet, dispelled, and then Haru ate the Senzu Bean.

"Remember just think of the G-Phone and White and it will change into the Tiger G-Phone." Haru told Himawari.

Himawari nodded and did just that.

"Now it's my turn, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Haru said before making three more clones.

"Ready? Ultimate Henshin!" Haru and his tired clones cried before there amulets changed into 4 G-Phones.

"Gao Access!"

"Summon! Spirits of the Earth!"

(Like in chapter 82 each ranger will be referred to by there Sentai Names such as GaoRed etc.)

"Sakunetsu no Shishi!(Blazing Lion) GaoRed!"

"Kokou no Arawashi!(Nobel Eagle) GaoYellow!"

"Dotou no Same!(Surging Shark) GaoBlue!"

"Hagaren no Mougyuu!(Iron Bison) GaoBlack!"

"Urawashi no Byakko!(Beautiful White Tiger) GaoWhite!"

"Wherever there is life there is the roar of justice! Hyakujuu Sentai! GaoRanger!"

Everyone clapped at the end of there roll call.

GaoRed then put his JuuOh Sword with the GaoFalcon GaoJewel into the Falcon summoner, and pulled the "tail" back before raising it into the sky.

"Hyakujuu Shokan!(Hundred Beast Summon)"

GaoRed then pulled the JuuOh Sword from the Falcon Summoner so he and the other 4 could bring the swords together holding the Jewels of GaoBison Shark Tiger and Elephant in a five point formation.

"Hyakujuu Gattai!

The Five Power Animals transformed into separate body parts and combined into one being.

"SoulBird! SoulDrive!"

The Five GaoRangers leaped into the air and landing on the SoulBird and going into the mecha's back.

"Kanjo! GaoAngel!"

GaoAngel hovered high in sky majestically.

Keisei thought back to when she would watch the DVD's of GaoRanger with the kids and knew almost as much of the mecha's finishing moves as they did.

"Akane-chan the village owns the mountains over in the East correct?" Keisei asked her sister.

"Correct, infact the village has been trying to figure out a way to tunnel into the mountains to mine out the gold in there, but there have been too many cave-ins and too many casualties." Akane explained.

"What would you say if the kids and GaoAngel up there could get that gold?" Keisei asked.

"What are you implying Keisei-chan?" Akane asked.

Keisei simply smiled and looked up at GaoAngel.

"GaoRangers! The Mountains to the east use Divine Bisect!" Keisei shouted.

GaoAngel Flew to the Mountains and raised the Elephant Sword.

"Divine Bisect!"

The Elephant Sword sliced through the mountain like it was made of Gray Butter, right down the middle. The Mountain split open cleanly and left the valuable minerals and ore open for easy collection. Since the Mountain was opened so perfectly and left no cracks, cave-ins were not a possibility for another 30 years.

Upon GaoAngel's return and the Super Sentai powers stopped working Kasumi left to inform Tsunade that excavation and harvesting of the minerals and ore in the mountains to the east of the village was finally safe.

When everyone went back inside for lunch Minato was crying.

"Great Auntie 'Kane when Minato isn't fussy anymore can I hold him?" Himawari asked politely.

"Of course Hima sweetie. What kind of a Great Aunt would I be if I denied you that privilege?" Akane asked sarcastically.

Akane wheeled herself into the baby's room and accessed the lift feature on her custom made wheelchair to raise her body so she could reach into the crib and pick up Minato. After about 3 minutes Akane figured out the problem.

"Poor little guy, he was hungry. You fed Kushina but no one fed Minato. Hima-chan would you be a dear and fetch me a bottle for this precious little baby?" Akane asked.

Himawari nodded and raced to the Kitchen.

"Great Auntie Mai, which bottle is Minato's?" Himawari asked after seeing two different colored bottles in the refrigerator.

"The blue one sweetie." Mai replied before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Thank you, Great Auntie Mai." Himawari said before running back to the baby's room with the bottle.

"Here you go." Himawari said before handing the bottle to Akane who was bouncing the fussy baby known as Minato in her arms.

"Thank you sweetheart." Akane replied before feeding her little bundle of joy.

Keisei walked into the room.

"Hima-chan we have to go home now." Keisei said.

"May I kiss the babies goodbye?" Himawari asked with her please-give-me-this face.

"Of course sweetheart." Keisei said before lifting Himawari up so she could kiss Kushina's cheek in her crib.

Kushina smiled from the kiss in her sleep. Akane lowered Minato down enough that Himawari could kiss him goodbye as well.

"Bye-bye babies, bye-bye Great Auntie 'Kane." Himawari said before leaving the room to get Haru and go back home.

Well that's it for chapter 87 I have a new poll on my profile please vote.


	88. Chapter 88

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 88

Finally the day Himawari has been waiting for has arrived, her first day at the Ninja Academy.

"SCHOOL!" Himawari screamed when she woke up before running everywhere to get her clothes ready before taking a quick bath.

Ever since Naruto and Hinata found Himawari after their honeymoon, they had no need for alarm clocks since Himawari woke up the same time every day no matter what. Hinata got up and dressed before making breakfast for everyone while Naruto just gazed at his wife before taking a shower brushing his teeth and getting dressed.

The night before Himawari asked her father to bring Haru and Mika over for breakfast on there first day of school. Himawari used her 'puppy dog face' to get him to agree so Naruto caved so long as one of there parents to joined them. Sasuke joined Haru since Sakura needed to sleep more with the baby in her belly, and Haku rocked Kiba's world the night before just because she could, Kiba was out like a light so Haku joined Mika for breakfast.

"So who's hungry?" Naruto said before looking back at Hinata who already started making pancakes.

"Are they Chocolate Chip?" Himawari asked as the rest of the family made it to the table.

"Yes." Hinata answered before taking out a bag of Chocolate Chips and dropping ten chips in each pancake. "And I know you four like them as well…so you get some too."

"Yes!" Kohaku and Kitoichi high fived while Karin and Kimiko sighed at the idiot brothers.

"May I have some…" Himawari began to ask.

"Pineapple sauce? Of course sweetheart." Hinata said knowing what Himawari asks for every time pancakes are for breakfast before pouring a reasonable amount on Himawari's pancakes.

"Pineapple sauce?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, she loves it on pancakes and it's the only way we can get her to eat vegetables. Unlike a certain Hokage who needs to be coaxed with sex every night we have vegetables that aren't in Ramen." Hinata said as she looked at Naruto who just smiled a cheesy smile.

After everyone finished there breakfast, the parents checked if the kids had everything they needed for school. Unfortunately Naruto and Hinata were a little too prepared and stuffed Himawari's backpack so full of stuff when she tried to walk she fell over and the backpack held her in place while she wiggled her legs trying to move. However Keisei had the foresight to pack a bag with the right amount of school supplies and gave it to Himawari after pulling her off the giant heap of a backpack.

When the children and parents arrived at the academy Naruto took Haru away for a little while to talk to him for a second.

"Haru, even though you aren't a full fledged Ninja yet, I am giving you a mission. Your mission is to keep all the other boys at the school that try to be too friendly with Himawari away from her. Since she is a Kitsune Hanyou and naturally pretty even without her tails and ears, all the other boys will want her to be there girlfriend for superficial reasons. And honestly I don't trust them so keep there grubby little hands off of Himawari." Naruto told Haru.

"Yes sir. Ummm…is it okay if…" Haru started to ask while fidgeting with his amulet.

"Yes you can use the amulet if they get out of hand outside of class. Just don't kill anyone." Naruto confirmed Haru's question. "Now the reason I'm giving you the mission to keep those boy's hands off Himawari is because 1) I don't trust them, and 2) I've seen the looks you make when other boys get too friendly with Himawari in the park. You don't like it one bit, do you?"

"No." Haru replied somewhat ashamed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, it means you care about Himawari and you only want the best for her." Naruto consoled Haru. _'Which is you.'_ He thought. "Now go on inside and try not to make anymore fangirls, I think Kasumi and the others wouldn't want to initiate more members." Naruto figured that last joke would cheer Haru up a bit before he sent him in for class.

As Haru walked into the classroom he saw Mika sitting in the seat behind Himawari who was looking at Haru and patting the seat next to her indicating she wants him to sit next to her. When Haru sat next to Himawari all the other girls except Mika started to glare daggers at Himawari, who simply looked back smiling then made an angry crazy face that says 'BACK OFF BITCHES HE'S MINE!' The boy next to Haru greeted him kindly.

"Hi, I'm Shinnosuke Ikanami, but people call me Shin for short." Shin introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Haru Uchiha, this is Himawari Uzumaki, we call her Hima." Haru introduced himself and Himawari.

"Hi." Hima said before going back and glaring swords at the other girls.

"And I'm Mika Inuzuka, nice to meet you." Mika introduced herself.

After the introductions were done Himawari came to a realization.

"Now I recognize you, you're that kid that always dropped his pants and shook his butt all over the park every Saturday." Himawari said.

"Yeah, I am. But I stopped doing that a year ago, please don't hold it against me." Shin said while beads of sweat dropped down his neck.

The rest of the day at the academy went as usual. The children learned various facts about Ninja life, and learned the meaning behind the 12 primary hand seals, something Haru Mika and Himawari already knew. When the day was over there was an ANBU member waiting outside for Haru.

"Uchiha-san, your mother has gone into labor and has given birth to the baby, I have been ordered to escort you and your friends to the Hospital." The ANBU member said politely.

"Well I guess I should go home now." Shin said before Himawari grabbed his hand.

"He said he was to take Haru and his friends, you're our friend. So you're coming with us." Himawari said in a kind but firm tone.

When they got to Sakura's room in the Hospital the first thing Haru was bombarded with was hand shakes and compliments from Sakura Haku and Hinata's co-workers when they work in the Hospital. The second thing Haru received was a set of t-shirts that said "I'm the big brother. BACK OFF!" Lastly Haru and his friends got to Sakura's bed.

"Haru, meet your baby sister Kayoko Uchiha." Sakura said as she held Kayoko so Haru could see her properly.

Kayoko had brown hair and glossy black eyes, just like her brother. She also had a giggle that could melt anyone's heart.

"She's so pretty Sakura!" Himawari and Mika said together.

"Who's this?" Sakura asked pointing to Shin.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Shinnosuke Ikanami, I'm Haru's friend from school." Shin introduced himself politely.

"Well since you're Haru's friend I expect you to come over every once in a while for milk and cookies and to do homework." Sakura invited Shin.

"I will do that." Shin accepted the offer politely and left to get a drink.

Anyone who can guess where the name Kayoko comes from gets a prize of knowledge.


	89. Chapter 89

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 89

"Hey guys, I wanna go tell Auntie 'Kane how good I just did at school. Wanna go with me?" Hima asked her friends.

"We can't. All our parents are busy." Haru told her.

"So let's just go without them. We're only going to be gone for a little while. No problem there." Hima told him.

"But how would we get to her world without them?" Mika asked.

"I know how to get there. I just never had to go on my own before. It'll be fine, don't worry." Hima said.

"You sure?" Mika asked.

Hima put her hands on her hips. "Have I ever gotten you guys in trouble before?"

Haru and Mika looked at each other "Yes." The two said together bluntly.

"Well this time I won't." Hima replied. Before her friends could object she performed the jutsu and the portal to another world appeared.

After Himawari and her friends stepped through the portal they notice something is different.

"Hey, we're at your house Haru." Hima pointed out when the kids stepped out of the interdimensional portal.

"You mean this world's version of my house." The young Uchiha told her.

Mika quickly noticed something odd. "Hey, Hima, why is there a picture of your parents here?"

All of the kids went over to a framed photo on the wall. Displayed were the smiling images of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, along with a girl with red hair a few years older than all of them but still a child, and a young boy held in Hinata's arms that had her hair color but Naruto's eyes and hair style.

"I don't know. Maybe friends of their's live here. I'm more curious about the two kids with them. I've never seen anyone like that before on my visits."

Mika looked around the walls, seeing no pictures of anyone else. "Maybe this is their house."

Hima shook her head. "It can't be. The versions of my parents that live in this world live in a different house. We arrived in this world's version of Haru's house so it can't be theirs."

"Then who lives here?" Haru asked. 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

A young red-haired girl of twelve walked towards her house in a good mood. "Ah, this is gonna be good. Otou-san and Okaa-san are at work, my team's given the day off, Sorata hasn't located me and begged to be taught Jutsu, and Rai-chan's being watched over by Baa-chan. Time for some quality 'me' time. I _so_ need this." She opened the door to her house. "First thing I'm gonna do is-"

She cut herself off the instant she realized she wasn't alone, in her own house. In the front room, were four kids all roughly half her own age. If that wasn't bad enough, the scent of a fox was noticeable to her too. "Who are you and how did you get in my house?" She asked, hoping they weren't a threat but her ninja training insisted she at least be wary. Not to mention her own instincts made her feel hostile at the knowledge of her territory being invaded.

"Your house?" Haru asked. He looked back at the family photo on the wall and saw she was the girl in it. "You live here?"

The redhead immediately sensed something about him she didn't like, but couldn't put her finger on it. "Yeah, I live here. My family has lived here for four years. Now please leave."

"Who are you?" Hima asked the redhead. She could smell a lot of fox scent coming off this older girl. For some reason, it reminded her of her Grandmother Keisei and Auntie Akane.

"My name's Akane Uzumaki and if you don't get out of here now you'll have to deal with my father the Rokudaime Hokage." The now-named Akane claimed, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to risk anyone hearing she physically forced children out of her house. The publicity wouldn't be good.

Hima looked like she had seen a monster at hearing this older girl's name. "You can't be Akane Uzumaki!"

"And how would you know?" Akane asked thinking she knew her true identity.

"Because my aunt isn't a kid." Hima declared.

"Maybe she took that youth potion you said that Keisei-san took last Christmas." Shin commented.

"Is that what happened? Did Arashi do something stupid like make you a kid again?" Hima asked. "Did he make himself a kid too so you two could still have fun?"

"No, I'd bet if Arashi made himself a kid by accident he would have tried to get Akane to treat him like her child rather than make her a child." Haru suggested.

Akane just leaned in closer to the blonde child. "Little girl, I don't know who you think I am, but I am 12 years old and I've never even heard of a guy named Arashi."

"But... the Akane Uzumaki I know is an adult and married to a man named Arashi."

"Married?" Akane repeated, straightening up. "I'm not married. I haven't even kissed a boy yet." 'Not intentionally, at least.'

"Wait, wait a moment." Mika said, then stepped close to Akane. "You said your name was Akane Uzumaki, right?"

"Ye-es." Akane said, stretching the word out due to annoyance.

"So you're related to a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?" Mika asked, hoping to find out who this preteen girl was.

Akane blinked. "Of course. He's my father."

"FATHER?" Hima practically screamed. "He can't be your daddy!"

"And why not?"

"Because he's MY DADDY! That's just too confusing!" Hima explained, her volume still loud but not as loud as she could be.

Mika pointed at the family portrait. "So those two are your parents?"

"No, they're my pets. Of course they're my parents! _Everyone_ in Konoha knows that." Akane answered, first sarcastically then seriously.

"Not _our_ Konoha." Shin stated.

Akane looked confused at hearing that. "Would somebody here please tell me what's going on and why you're in my house?"

"Hima, I think we may be in the wrong world." Mika told her friend.

"But we can't be. I did the jutsu right." Himawari said confident in her abilities.

"Something may have gone wrong, it's happened before. Otherwise we never would have met your Aunt Kasumi." Haru said.

Hima still wasn't convinced. "But what?"

Meanwhile back at Himawari's house.

"Well girls, here we are." Keisei said as came out of the portal with the twins in hand and Riyu and Nabiki following her. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah a little. It's gonna feel kinda weird here. I just hope Ten-chan and kaa-san are ok." Riyu tried to sound happy but Keisei knew it wasn't that easy. "But I guess since I'm the oldest, I gotta be the strong one."

"Aunt Keisei, are you sure everything is going to be ok?" Nabiki hoped things would be after the experience she just went through. "I mean will Papa be ok?"

"Nabiki-chan, your Papa will be ok. He has all his brothers and sisters with him, so things will be well. The others are going to do everything they can to make things right." Keisei reassured the turtle girl. "But don't worry, you're still with family."

"I guess so." Nabiki was still a little depressed but tried to cheer up.

"Plus I'm gonna need your help. Someone's gotta help look after the twins." Keisei smiled.

"Also don't worry about your training. Ten-chan gave me everything she was teaching you Riyu-chan and she wanted you to work with my Tenten to keep practicing. Unfortunately she was an orphan in this world so her family doesn't own the armory, but she married Neji so she still has access to many weapons. As for you Nabiki-chan, I have all the scrolls with your training regimen as well. Tsunade-sama here should be able to continue your chakra control and focusing exercises, and Kimiko-chan can help you with your water jutsu training. Good thing you're here because ever since she made Naruto the Hokage she's either been at the Hospital or drinking herself stupid, luckily never both at the same time. As for your training from Makoto-chan, I can do my best to help you with that. Does that sound ok?"

"That's fine. If it's ok, can I extend my training to 5 hours a week? I think I can get a lot more done if that's ok." Nabiki asked.

"I don't see a problem with it. Also, I know this is a little sudden, but how would you two like to join up at our academy? I know that based on all the private training you've had, you're both at genin level shinobi, but it's a chance for you to be around kids your own age." Asked Keisei.

"Plus it might help the other kids work harder at their own training too."

Riyu and Nabiki looked at each other for a second and figured why not. "Well, guess that'll work." Nabiki replied. "Plus it'll be nice to have Hima-chan as a practice sparring partner."

Keisei thought about that and still remembered what happened when the last two sparred. Even with Himawari's Hyperbolic Time Chamber training, she's only at a level of a freshly graduated Genin and Nabiki still outclasses her. "You know, you're right. She's been training pretty hard, but I still think she has a long way to go to reach your level. Well come on, let's get you moved in." Things would have gone smoother had it not been for one baby Kushina waking up…and pretty hungry at that! "Oh boy, Akane was right…she's a feisty one!"

"Let me have her Aunt Keisei. Aunt Akane said she calms down around me for some reason." Riyu took one of the bottles out of the diaper bag and took Kushina from Keisei. Once the baby kitsune started feeding, she calmed down in no time. "There ya go Kushi-chan, that better?"

"8 years old and you're a natural at that Riyu-chan." Keisei chuckled as the group headed to the house. "Now let's get home. Oh yeah I just realized something. We're gonna have to figure out how to distinguish between Hina-chan's Minato and Akane-chan's Minato."

"Just call him Kitsune Minato. Isn't that what our Naruto does when he's with yours?" Nabiki asked.

"You know, you're right. I think you two are gonna be a very good influence on the kids." Keisei was honestly surprised at just how smart Nabiki and Riyu were.

The group made their way back to the house where Hinata was busy making dinner. Since Himawari was still at the academy, as far as she knew, and Naruto was busy in his daily routines as Hokage, she was glad to have a little quiet time since Minato…well human Minato was asleep, Karin and the Trio were out training, and there was nothing else to disturb her. Although things were going to get a little crazy with more kids in the house.

"Hinata-chan, are you busy?" Keisei asked as she entered the house.

"Not at all, I just took a break from dinner." Hinata greeted her at the foyer. "Did you…bring guests?"

"You could say that. We do have family visiting for a long while." Keisei slipped her shoes off as did Riyu and Nabiki. "Let's just say things have gotten a lot worse at your Aunt Akane's."

"How much worse?" Hinata asked. "Also…Are those Akane's babies? I remember Nabiki-chan and Riyu-chan, but not these cuties." Hinata said as she tickled their chins getting a heartwarming smile from both of them.

"Oh these are Akane's twins alright, they are Minato and Kushina." Keisei explained as she took a seat and let K. Minato sleep. "Well I should say Kitsune Minato so we don't get confused. But have a seat, it's a long story."

"Ok, well are you girls hungry or anything?" the two shook their heads no and took a seat as well. "Well, sorry Hima-chan's not here. She's still at school."

"It's ok Hinata-san, we're fine waiting." Riyu replied.

"Yes, we're thankful that you're letting us stay with you." Nabiki added.

Hinata really felt shocked at the courtesy. "Whoa, no need to be so courteous and formal! Um if I'm right, we're all cousins, aren't we? I mean your Aunt Akane is my aunt too."

"She makes a good point girls. So no need to worry." Keisei said with a smile. Her demeanor changed as she turned to Hinata, "Now here's how things are Hinata-chan."

Keisei explained everything she was told from the other world. She could see the horror on Hinata's face as her story went on.

"It's gotten that bad?" Hinata said in distress.

"Yes. Right now the entire team is doing all they can to prepare a major counterattack against Madara. They're preparing for what could be the ultimate battle in the Bijuu Wars. Because it's gotten so dangerous, and the others felt it would be better if the kids stay here with family." Keisei explained carefully. "I promised them I would take good care of the four of them."

"Well, this is home for them as well. So no need to feel worried at all girls." Hinata said with a smile. "Just get comfortable, and relax. Oh and please don't let Naruto talk you into competitions with Hima-chan!"

"Don't worry about that Hinata-chan, Nabiki here still has a really mean punch. You finally got around to punching a hole through that wall, didn't you?" Riyu said.

"Yeah it was tough, but I can now make a fist sized hole in that concrete." Nabiki replied as she looked at her fist.

"Wait…you can punch through concrete? How thick are we talking about?" Hinata suddenly remembered that demonstration from the last time they were in the other world.

"Well if I use all of my chakra at once and focus it into one strike, I can punch a hole through a 2 ft thick block of concrete reinforced with earth chakra. But if I use it in normal combat, I can use 4 chakra enhanced strikes." Nabiki explained, changing Hinata's look to a stupefied one!

"What?" Hinata thought the turtle girl was joking but could see the seriousness on her face. "You're dead serious about this!"

"Yes. Tsunade-sama has been helping me with my control greatly and Aunt Makoto's training has helped increase my chakra capacity and stamina greatly. Aunt Akane says I'm at the equivalent level of a four tail kitsune hanyou." Nabiki replied.

"And I'm at level of a three tail pure kitsune in terms of my chakra level. Plus I'm getting way better with my weapons accuracy. Right now I have a 95 percent hit rate with kunai, senbon, and shuriken." Riyu added. "Ten-chan's training has really helped me as well. I've also started working towards my first level Blade Master certification."

_'There is no WAY Naruto's training regimen could ever compare to theirs! I mean I'm proud of how we've finally started incorporating the training seals, Juuken training, and have started using the Karin and the Trio for her and she's improved greatly, but these two will give Himawari a run for her money.' _Hinata thought to herself. "Just one question, how old are you Nabiki-chan?"

"I just turned six a few months ago. But I started my regular physical training at 2 and began my enhanced training at 5. Plus I train for 3 hours a day, six days a week. Aunt Keisei is allowing me to increase that training to 5 hours a day." Nabiki replied. "I would be thankful if you would allow me to train in your dojo or training area. Do you have a pool also?"

"Pool? Oh yeah, we have one outside. Do you still do water walking training?" asked Hinata.

"No right now I'm working on my underwater breathing training. I can currently stay under water for about 45 minutes before I need to come up for air. I'm trying to work my way up to my Papa's level." Nabiki said.

"And how long can he stay under?" Hinata was seriously shocked at this kid!

"Hinata-chan, her Father is the Sanbi. Daisuke-kun can stay under water indefinely so long as he eats." Keisei answered back. That had Hinata hitting the floor!

"Oh yeah…I forgot. What else do I not know about these two?" Hinata said as she got back to her feet.

"Oh there's also the fact that Nabiki has perfected her family jutsu, strengthened her Shabonami Jutsu, and from what she told me on the way home, she knows the Suijinheki jutsu too." Keisei replied.

_'Suijinheki! That's one of the Nidaime's jutsu! Ok, I am NOT going to let Naruto get his ego into this!' _Hinata thought to herself. "So she can create water from the air?"

"Of course not. She has to have a water source. She's only 6 Hinata." Keisei chuckled. " Ok well enough of that. Let's get all of you moved in and comfortable. You two can share one of our guest rooms and the twins will stay in my room."

Hinata helped get the kids settled in and went back to finishing dinner. The twins just decided to do what they do best…sleep. As for Riyu and Nabiki, they took the time to head to the dojo to get in some training to help take their minds off everything that happened back home. After the girls started sparring Keisei decided to go find Himawari since it was time that school ended.

After summoning the Kitsune Trio to take her to Himawari Keisei discovered something horrible.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WENT TO ANOTHER DIMENSION?" Keisei screamed her lungs out at the trio.

"You gave us the orders to follow Himawari-sama after school in case something happens when she comes home, we just didn't get to them in time to stop them from crossing over." Kohaku explained as his brother was frozen in fear and dishonor.

"She mentioned wanting to see Akane-kouhi and she opened a portal to her dimension." Kimiko explained.

_'I guess teaching Himawari the Interdimensional portal technique wasn't the best idea, but that crying face could make anyone do what she wants.'_ Keisei mentally reprimanded herself.

"I have a feeling about when she opened the portal. I hope I'm wrong, but just to be sure, what time did Himawari open the portal?" Keisei asked Kimiko.

"15 minutes ago."

"Crap, that means she's not at Akane's dimension." Keisei said.

"Why is that Keisei-sama?" Kohaku asked.

"Because the technique has a failsafe, if two people who can use the technique use it at the same time or create two portals to the others dimension and both portals exist at the same time, if both people stepped through the portals they would come out as a fused person, and I don't mean when Naruto and Sasuke fuse, instead of their atoms synchronizing and becoming one for half an hour…remember that horror movie Kasumi showed last time Akane's family came to visit? The Fly? The bad results of the telepods would be better than what I'm trying to explain about multiple portal use." Keisei explained.

Both Kohaku and Kimiko both had disgusted looks on their faces; Kitoichi was still frozen in fear and dishonor.

"So to prevent such a terrible thing from happening, any time two portals connecting two worlds exist simultaneously the technique sends one of the users to another dimension, the closest to what the person who created the portal wanted, in this case another dimension with a Kyuubi named Akane. Since that's what Hima most likely had in mind as her destination. The only downside is that while I have been to many other dimensions I haven't been to all of them." Keisei explained.

"Why not Keisei-sama?" Kimiko asked.

"Because there are an infinite number of dimensions including this one and Akane's. Luckily I don't have to search every dimension one by one, I can check the Dimensional Search Engine in Other World, but even that could take some time." Keisei said before tearing a portal to the Other World.

Back with Himawari

Hima looked up at the redheaded preteen who called herself Akane. "If you're really Akane Uzumaki what new Gaoranger Mecha formation did Haru come up with that we did for real?" Himawari asked suspiciously.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's a Gaoranger?" Akane replied, genuinely confused.

"You see Hima? We're in the wrong world. This Akane clearly is not your Great Aunt Akane. If this were her world K Haku would be all over me with hugs and kisses." Mika told her friend.

"What's this wrong world stuff you're talking about?" Akane asked. By now she was a bit more relaxed, seeing as these kids were clearly not a threat to her, but she still didn't like how they had invited themselves into her house and wouldn't just leave. Also, the fox scent combined with the human scent on the blonde girl confused her.

"What if we told you that we come from a different dimension?" Haru asked.

"I'd say you need to watch a little less TV kid." Akane answered.

"I'm serious. We come from a different dimension. Hima, would you please show her the portal?" Haru asked.

Hima created a small portal. Akane did not look impressed. "So you know a trick, big whoop. If you _really_ come from a different world where Otou-san is your father rather than mine, then show me something you learned from him."

Hima smiled then revealed her blonde fox ears and three tails. "How's this?"

Akane shrugged and revealed her own red fox ears and nine red fox tails. "You'll have to do better than that."

All the kids looked shocked at her. "You have nine tails? Are you the kyuubi of this world?"

Akane growled in an almost predatorial manner. "Watch what you say little girl."

"My name's Himawari Uzumaki, not 'little girl'. And how can you say your name is Akane Uzumaki and be the kyuubi but you're still not the Akane I know?" Himawari asked still incredibly confused.

Akane groaned and placed her hand on her forehead. "This is giving me a headache. I need some ramen like there's no tomorrow."

"I need something to eat too. Got any pineapple?" Hima asked, also confused and irritated to the point it hurt.

"I'll check. Okaa-san sometimes eats that but if we do it's just chunks in a can."

Shin chuckled. "From what I hear you could soak it in Ghost Peppers and Wasabi sauce, and Hima would still eat it."

Akane sighed. "Since you all insist on staying, and I've got some questions of my own, do the rest of you want anything to eat? It is lunchtime after all." 'So much for my 'me time' dammit.'

"I'd like a sandwich if that's okay." Haru said.

"Same here." Mika and Shin added.

"Anything with pineapple for me." Hima said as she made her fox features disappear.

Akane nodded and did the same. "Okay, I can do that. But since I'm being nice, tell me about this so-called other world you come from."

Back with Keisei

"Aha! I think I've got it!" Keisei exclaimed happily.

"You found her?" Kohaku asked.

"I can't 100% confirm it just yet, but my search engine detected for a brief moment the use of the portal jutsu. It was small and no one went thru, but it was definitely the same type of portal I use. There's a chance that Hima is not there, but so far it's the best lead we have."

"So let's go get her." Kimiko stated.

Keisei shook her head. "I'll go myself. I'd rather just get this done and over with."

"You certain?" Kimiko asked.

Keisei nodded. "Positive." The Trio relented and Keisei got ready to leave. "I sure hope this works." She opened a portal to the world with recent activity in it and hopped in.

Back with Hima

The four kids and the preteen were all eating at a table. Akane prepared them each a sandwich and provided some chips and soft drinks too while she made herself a bowl of pork ramen. She had talked to them about their story while she made the food, but she still didn't think their story was serious.

"So then, Akane-san, can you tell us a little about yourself?" Haru asked.

Akane shrugged. "I don't like talking about myself with people I just met and give me strange stories about themselves. I mean, you really expect me to believe that you four come from a world where Otou-san and the Uchiha were friends and could even fuse into one body? And not only that, but the Kyuubi there was Otou-san's foster mother? And you know a second Kyuubi that just happens to have the same name as myself? Would _you_ believe this if someone told you that?"

"I guess not. But can you tell us a little about yourself still?"

Akane sighed. "Fine. My name is Akane Uzumaki, firstborn daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki and older sister to Jiraiya Uzumaki."

Hima's eyes widened. "Wait, you have a little brother named Jiraiya? My little brother is named Minato."

"He's named after Jiisan?" Akane asked. "I guess I can see why. Anyway, I was born on April 1st and have a connection to foxes as you can already tell and if that leaves this room I'll torment you all. My likes include my family, my friends, ramen, practicing new jutsu, pranking, and helping Otou-san and Okaa-san in the garden. My dislikes include the sharingan, people that judge first and ask questions later, anyone who wants to mess with my mind, and the time it takes for ramen to cook. My dream is to make my parents proud and become the Shichidaime Hokage, and create more jutsu."

Back with Keisei

Keisei made sure to arrive in a clear spot within Konoha's walls so no one would see her appear out of thin air. Such a clear spot was on top of a building on the edge of town, from which she could see the Hokage tower and monument, which showed Naruto's face as the Rokudaime here.

"Okay, the Naruto here is Hokage so that should help me out if I need it to. Let's see what else is different here." She said to herself while looking over her dimensional cataloger, a useful tool for interdimensional travelers to record where they've been and inform them of where they are and what's different compared to their original world.

After a few minutes of checking interdimensional data, the computer-like device told Keisei what she wanted to know. "Okay, this world is one where apparently the bijuu here come back to life after they die almost right away but come back as children with blank minds. According to the records, all nine bijuu here are currently twelve year old girls living in the various villages and Konoha is home to only one, the Kyuubi. What's this? Whoa, the Kyuubi here is named Akane Uzumaki? What are the odds? And she's listed as being the adopted _daughter_ of Naruto and Hinata here? Hmm... weird, usually when the Kyuubi and Naruto have a parent-child bond between them, the Kyuubi is the parent and Naruto is the child. But in this world it's the other way around. Interesting."

"But since there is a Kyuubi here named Akane, that makes this world the most likely place for Hima to come to if the portal's failsafe kicked in. Now all I have to do is look for her, and maybe see for myself what this world's Akane is like." She then stood up. "Let's see if I can either track Hima's scent, or find the Akane of this world."

Back at the Uzumaki house.

Himawari was eating the pineapple like Akane eats her ramen, except this time because she was too busy watching Himawari eat the pineapple to actually eat her ramen.

"Wow kid you were right, not even Wasabi stops this girl from eating pineapple." Akane commented while watching Himawari devour the fruit.

"Told you, and the name's Shin."

"More spicy pineapple please!" Himawari asked politely.

Everyone was astonished that Himawari actually ate pineapple soaked in Wasabi before Akane got her more.

"So his name is Shin, and you're Himawari?" Akane verified before Himawari nodded. "And your names are...?" Akane asked, pointing to her remaining guests as she gave Hima her requested snack.

"I'm Mika Inuzuka." Mika introduced herself politely.

"Oh, who are your parents?" Akane asked curious since her best friend Shiba is an Inuzuka.

"Kiba and Haku Inuzuka. Everyone says I take after my mother in almost every way, but that's not true, I can still communicate with dogs like my father and I can smell lots of stuff other people can't." Mika explained proudly.

"Haku... is she a ninja that was from the Hidden Mist with a man named Zabuza?" Akane asked.

"Yes, how are they doing in this world?" Mika asked.

"Well… they aren't alive." Akane said.

"Oh…"

"If it's any consolation they went down fighting according to my father. He greatly respected them both." Akane explained.

"Thanks."

"And you are?" Akane asked the last one.

"I'm Haru, and I'm…"

"MY BOYFRIEND!" Himawari interrupted before grabbing Haru's arm and giving Haru a big kiss on the cheek.

_'Aww come on she's half my age and SHE has a boyfriend before me?'_ Akane thought jealously.

Just as Himawari finished kissing Haru there was knock at the door. Akane answered the door to find her teammates.

"Hi Ichi-kun, hi Noburo-kun. Come on in, I've... got some some rather unusual guests." Akane said.

"Should we come back later then?" Noburo asked.

"I said you could come in didn't I?" Akane replied.

She stepped aside and the two boys came inside. The dining table could be seen from the door so both boys saw four kids eating there. The kids looked back and saw two preteen boys, one with blue hair wearing a green jacket and the other with dark brown hair who looked like he was nocturnal.

"Hi. I'm Noburo Sentaka." The blue-haired boy politely greeted.

"I'm Ichinoshikyo, just call me Ichi." The other said.

Himawari looked at Akane. "So which one of them is your boyfriend?"

All three twelve-year olds blushed, Akane the most. "That's it! No more pineapple for you little girl!"

Hima smirked. "I'd like to see you stop me."

Akane growled. "That... was the wrong thing to say." Moving quicker than the blonde girl anticipated, Akane snatched the pineapple out of her hands.

Hima was briefly amazed. "Wow you're fast. Do you know the Hiraishin?"

"Not yet but soon enough."

Noburo and Ichi were now the amazed ones. "Seriously? You're trying to learn that?"

"Of course. I know everything else Otou-san knows how to do. And he's been practicing learning the technique ever since he found the instructions left for him by Ojiisan. Why wouldn't I try to learn that one?"

"I guess... I thought you'd wait until you were closer to jounin before you'd try that one. A genin with that kind of power is a bit of a surprise." Noburo explained.

"Just how strong are you?" Shin curiously asked Akane.

The redhead grinned like a fox. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

Shin looked nervous. "There's no way I'm fighting you."

"Huh? No, I meant I could fight one of my teammates here to show you how stong I am."

"What are we? Punching bags?" Noburo asked.

"If you were punching bags I wouldn't give you the chance to fight back." Akane told him.

"I'll do it." Ichi said, surprising his teammates.

"Really? Ichi, I don't think I've ever seen you actually volunteer to spar. Plus, it is our day off." Noburo told him.

Ichi just shrugged. "So? Sensei says I need more exercise anyway."

Akane headed for the back door. "Enough talking. I've got to blow some steam anyway so hurry up." Soon enough, the others followed.

_'I still want my pineapple back.'_ Hima thought irritated.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Office

Keisei cleverly peered in the window to Naruto's office and watched the happily married couple work, and were they ever working.

"Oh wow, I was so right to hero worship you sweetheart." Hinata said after getting her breath back from the hard kissing her husband gave her.

"We've been married how long and you're just now realizing that?" Naruto playfully asked, earning him an equally playful slap on his chest.

"Surprise!" Keisei said as she entered the office while placing a one-way silencing seal on the room.

"Akane! What are you doing here? And why are you in the form you said the former Kyubbi took to look human?" Naruto shouted, more out of concern for his daughters safety than surprise getting caught kissing his wife.

"First off I'm not Akane, and second you're going to want to sit down for this, it's a long story." Keisei said before she started her story.

Back at the Uzumaki house

Hima and her friends were seated against the house in the backyard looking at Akane and Ichi get ready to spar. Noburo told them to begin and they did.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Akane said, performing her best jutsu and creating twenty clones of herself which all charged at Ichi with her.

_'She knows Daddy's favorite move?'_ Hima asked herself, mildly surprised.

"You must know I expected this." Ichi said before doing three hand signs. He had to dodge a few of Akane's many punches because he wasn't quick enough to finish them before they reached him. But they didn't stop him from completing his jutsu preparation. "Lightning Style Static Punch Jutsu." Small crackles of electricity formed around both fists and he began punching the many clones, destroying them on contact.

"So he's a lightning type?" Shin asked Noburo.

"I'm not sure. I know his older sister is and he learns from her the most but I'm told they're not blood related."

Several more Akane clones were destroyed and Ichi was starting to breath heavy since the swarm of clones required him to be quite mobile to defend himself in all directions. But neither showed any signs of quitting. Ichi noticed one Akane just stood away watching. _'That must be her, or is it? No, Akane-san would not just stand and watch, gotta be a clone acting as a decoy to lure me into a trap.'_

Suddenly the clones stopped attacking and stepped away, forming a perimeter around Ichi. The Akane that just stood by up until now came forward, her arms crossed behind her back. "Glad to see your stamina increased Ichi-kun. And for your jutsu, I think I see how it works. A weak amount of electricity forms around your fists to protect them and do damage to whatever you're punching, but unfortunately that doesn't extent to the rest of you. Sort of like a blunt force version of the famous chidori am I right?."

"At least I tried something new. What about you?"

All Akane's smirked deviously. "Who said I didn't?" They asked in unison.

Ichi immediately got defensive. "What are you-?" He was cut off by his legs instantly and without warning going numb and unable to support him any longer. He fell down and his arms found themselves refusing to respond too. The electricity around his hands faded away as he stared at the sky. "What did you do?"

Several Akane's chuckled. "Like it? It's my own version of my mother's style. I can't use the actual juuken since I don't have her eyes, but I _can_ mimic it. I just attacked you with numbing chakra I learned from Baa-chan, and using Okaa-san's style as a means, hit you from all directions with my clones. It just takes a while for it to take effect, even longer when you keep moving so I stopped to get you to stop too, making it work faster."

Everyone in their little audience had wide eyes at hearing that._ 'She used something similar to Mom? She IS good.'_ Hima told herself.

Akane grabbed ahold of Ichi with her clones and lifted him up. "Don't worry, it should only last as long as it normally would your foot to wake up after it fell asleep. Had you been a real enemy, that would be all the time I need. Oh, and FYI, currently it only works on the limbs, but that will change someday. Thanks for being my first test subject Ichi-kun."

The dark-haired boy was plopped down next to his blue-haired teammate. "We're not paid enough to work with her." Noburo couldn't help but nod.

"What do you call that move?" Hima asked.

Akane shrugged. "I don't have a name for it yet. I was thinking Sedating Fist, but that just doesn't sound right." She then pointed at Noburo. "Okay, your turn."

"C'mon Akane-chan it's my day off."

"No way. You owe me Noburo-kun." The redhead stated firmly.

"What did I do?" He asked, but she just frowned instead of answered. "Wait, are you still upset about that? I apologized a hundred times already."

"It was thirteen times and they weren't consecutive." She corrected.

"So I have to be your punching bag for you to forgive me?"

"Like I said, punching bags don't fight back. You can."

Noburo sighed and stepped forward. "Fine, but you better let go of this issue once and for all when this is over, you got me?"

Mika looked at Ichi. "What's he talking about?"

"Not sure. Must be something that happened when I wasn't around."

Ichi gave his two teammates a signal and they began their spar. Akane formed two hand signs. "Repeat Shadow Clone Jutsu." Three clones formed and they along with her charged at Noburo.

"Repeat clones? Oh great!" Noburo sarcastically stated as he took off his hitai-ate and his hair quickly grew out, but not quick enough. To protect himself, he pulled out a scroll, unfurled it and unsealed his sword. He swung it, cutting Akane's three clones while the real one had to jump backwards.

"You're using your sword?" Akane asked.

"I'm allowed to fight back right? You never said how." Noburo replied.

Akane smiled and three clones appeared again beside her without handsigns. "This is gonna be good."

Hima was shocked. "How did she make clones without using her hands?"

"It's a jutsu she created. Clones reform themselves after they're destroyed. But she can only make three of them." Ichi explained, some feeling returning to his limbs now.

"Hey, is his hair longer or is it just me?" Haru asked, pointing at Noburo who was currently trying to cut down Akane's clones again.

"Hey, it is. Now it's past his shoulders." Shin added.

"It's his trick. He fights with his hair once it gets long enough." Ichi explained.

"And a sword until then?" Shin asked. Ichi nodded. "His sword looks pretty weird. Almost like a scissor blade."

"Does the job."

Noburo had to keep slashing Akane's reforming clones with his sword to keep her away from him. He would have done more, but one of them moved quick enough to snatch his scroll away from him and throw it by the house out of his reach. Without it, his options were limited until his hair grew out a bit more.

"I'll waited long enough. Ninja Art Octopus Jutsu." He said forming the ox sign before his hair grew longer quicker and formed five thick tendrils that moved around like octopus tentacles. With these he tried to ensnare all the Akane's he saw.

Two clones were captured and held so they could not move, leaving one clone and the original left. Noburo had his free hair go after them both hoping to capture them as well. 'Maybe this time I can actually beat her in a spar.' He had to stop when he saw the two of them start to work on a red rasengan. But he didn't stop for long, choosing to have his hair wrap around their feet and lift them up into the air, dangling them above him and canceling the rasengan before it was fully formed.

"Weird. Usually you do better than this Akane-chan." The hair-wielder commented. His response was all three clones dispelling and the real Akane being replaced with a log. "Oh great, where is she now?" He said as he relaxed his hair and looked all around himself. The log that had dropped to the ground suddenly was replaced by Akane who ran towards him. Noburo barely had enough time to make a shield with his hair to stop her. _'What the? She used the substitution technique to leave the area, then used it again on the same target to get back in it? Clever girl, I didn't see that one coming.'_

Akane grew claws in an effort to tear apart Noburo's hair shield, but for every strand she cut more grew in its place to mend the weak spot. And if that wasn't bad enough, Noburo made his hair shield grow spikes of hair to make her back away lest she be skewered. "Not bad Noburo-kun, not bad at all. Although you do look a lot like a sea urchin right now." She paused to create a clone and started making a rasengan. "I just hope for your sake this doesn't strike a vulnerable spot." The rasengan formed and the two charged at the shield, but Noburo relaxed it leaving him vulnerable. The two Akanes had to swerve and hit a tree instead, causing a good amount of damage to the trunk but not so much it was going to fall over.

"What the hell were you thinking just dropping your defense like that?" Akane angrily shouted at the blue-haired boy when her clone vanished. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if I struck you instead of your hair like I was planning?"

Noburo just smiled and had his hair move towards her quickly and ensnare her like a mummy as she ranted. "Looks like I win this time Akane-chan. Give up?"

Akane surprised everyone by creating a red chakra cloak around herself that singed the hair wrapped around her. The now-burnt hair could no longer keep her captive and she got free. "Not even close." She told Noburo, flexing her claws.

Hima looked on in wonder. _'So she really is the kyuubi of this world, just younger and not as strong as the ones I know. So what does that make her to me?'_

Noburo's free hair tried to reach for his scroll, still by the house since no one watching made a move to get it back to him. Akane rushed forward and slashed his hair tendrils, but several more followed. Akane tried to cut them all but missed one that succeeded and gave Noburo his equipment back. But rather than use it he just put it back in his pocket, confusing Akane.

Noburo stood before Akane with his sword in front of him and dared her to come at him. Akane responded by holding her right arm out and having her chakra cloak extend into an arm with a clawed hand at the end. Noburo tried to cut it, but his blade just bounced off the palm of the hand without making a scratch. The hand then grabbed ahold of Noburo and held him tight. He expected to be burned, but strangely enough, the chakra felt warm but not scolding.

"Looks like I win this time Noburo-kun. Give up?" Akane asked.

"Fine, I surrender." He said, making Akane let go and stop generating her cloak. "Did you have to go that far for a friendly spar though?"

Akane nodded as she walked closer to him. "That was friendly. If I wanted you hurt I wouldn't have re-aimed the rasengan or made sure my chakra cloak didn't burn you." She then whispered to him. "And by the way, I already forgave you for that incident. I was just trying to motivate you more."

_'Girls are strange, whether they're human or demon.'_ The blue-haired boy told himself.

"FOUND YOU!" Screamed a woman in prison clothes who jumped into the yard without warning. And she did not look happy.

"Oh snap! It's… wait, what was her name?" Akane asked, having forgotten the name of the woman who nearly kidnapped her half-sister Kushina not too long ago, proving that she is Naruto's daughter.

"Akane-chan that's Momo Kamizuru. She posed as a nursemaid that tried to kidnap your sister Kushina!" Noboro told her.

"Yeah and I'm using you to get out of this village safely. Ninja Art: Binding Wax Shackles!" Momo cried before she spewed forth a small amount of amber-colored wax at Akane.

Akane brandished her claws and tried to hit the attack before it hit her. This proved to be a bad choice, as the wax hit her hands and feet and encased them closely before hardening. Akane lost her balance and struggled to break free but the wax wouldn't give.

Momo laughed and lifted a struggling Akane onto her shoulders. "Hey! Let her go!" Noburo screamed as he charged at the older kunoichi with his sword. She stepped to the side before he could impact her in any way and hit him in the back of the head quite hard, making him stumble to the ground.

Ichi struggled to get to his feet, but the numbing effect from his previous spar had yet to fully wear off. Hima and her friends just watched, as Haru kept his arms up to keep his friends from getting involved in this matter.

Seeing no one else would interfere, Momo jumped over the wall around the yard and disappeared from sight, taking Akane with her.

Well that's it for chapter 89

I apologize for taking almost a year to put something new up, but a new crossover with Brown Phantom helped and I am sure to write more chapters soon. And for those of you that saw the recent chapter can figure out that Kishimoto intended for Naruto's hidden crow with Shisui's Mangekyou to brainwash Sasuke but clearly Kishimoto thought of an ever better way to bring Sasuke back to the right side of the fight.


	90. Chapter 90

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata's Guardian

Chapter 90

"Haru! We could have stopped that mean lady!" Himawari said while scolding her boyfriend for not reacting to what just happened.

"I know Hima, but I thought she was after you. You tend to get kidnapped a lot." Haru explained.

"…That's true. But we have to save her; she'd do the same for us." Himawari said, getting a small look of disbelief from Shin. "Well I hope she would! Our daddies are alike after all so we can't be too different."

"Well, we should go save Akane, Noburo. Her attempt at using Juuken on me has worn off so I'm good to go." Ichi said before helping Noburo up.

"Maybe you two can help us save Akane, we're gonna need two more people to do this." Himawari said.

"How can you help? You're not even genin yet." Noburo asked in extreme disbelief.

"No but we've been in situations like this before. We're not powerless." Mika replied.

"What do we have to do?" Noburo asked, still not believing they knew what they were talking about but trusting them since they are willing to save Akane.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower

"So... Keisei-san, you claim you come from a different dimension and are my foster mother there, and your Granddaughter, our daughter in another dimension, came here by accident because she was looking for another Kyuubi named Akane, but came here because our daughter Akane is... similar, and you're here to find her?" Naruto asked, not completely believing Keisei's story.

"I know it sounds like something out of the Twilight Zone but it's true." Keisei told him.

"Why would you allow a 7 year old to know how to travel between worlds?" Hinata asked. "Didn't you think how dangerous that could be?"

"Of course I did, I'm not stupid! But Hima has a way of getting people to do what she wants. Look, the point is my granddaughter is in this village unsupervised and with her friends. I can only hope that by now they've learned this is not the Konoha they intended to go to. Can you help me find them or not?"

Before Naruto could answer, an Anbu wearing a weasel mask appeared outside the office window. Hinata opened it to allow him inside. "Hokage-sama, bad news! There's been an escape from the jail."

All of Naruto's attention was now on this matter. "What? How could that have happened?"

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know. I've been told only one prisoner escaped and headed into the village. Anbu are on search but we have yet to find them."

"Can you tell me who the prisoner is?"

"Most of the guards have been sedated by the escapee Hokage-sama. We've got medics working on them trying to resuscitate them ASAP. The medics did note that there were a lot of small wounds on the skin of the guards, which were highly reminiscent of bee stings."

"Bee stings?" Naruto and Hinata asked simultaneously before sharing a worried look. They both knew of only one prisoner in Konoha that could cause such damage.

"What are your orders Hokage-sama?" The Anbu asked.

"Have the Anbu keep searching for her but have them work in pairs and one medic assigned to assist them. Don't delay the search to wait for the medics, have them find the Anbu. We can't have this prisoner escape. Also, have someone find my daughter and send her here. If I'm right on who this prisoner is, she may be a likely target."

"Yes sir." The Anbu said before departing.

'Looks like Hima chose a bad time to visit a new world.' Keisei thought as she reappeared after hiding from the ANBU.

"What should we do dear?" Hinata asked, sounding worried.

Naruto sighed. "I have to remain here to give the Anbu orders and await any possible threats or ultimatums that this person may have. But you... can go search for her if you want Hinata. I know you'll be the best help possible in that."

"I'll come along. I still need to look for my granddaughter and I want to make sure she's not involved in this." Keisei added.

"No way." Naruto said. "You come here with a far-fetched story at the same time a prison break happens? And want to get involved in the search for the escapee? That screams bad news to me. What makes you think I'd do nothing about it?"

Keisei couldn't help but feel a little proud here. "You certainly do your job well Naruto to take that into consideration. But I'm not going to take up anymore of your time. You've got other things to worry about." She then shunshined out of the office.

Elsewhere in Konoha

Momo was hiding, waiting for a few Anbu to leave the area before she continued on. Momo was a kunoichi of Iwagakure and a member of the bee-using Kamizuru clan. She herself used a variation of hornets that had sedating stings, which came in handy in her career as an infiltrator and a medic nin. She was twenty-six years old with short brown hair covered by a pink bandanna, and was currently wearing a beige convict's outfit rather than her normal attire.

Akane meanwhile was struggling against the wax shackles that encased her hands and now her mouth. It was apparently harder than she originally thought. 'What is with this stuff? I should be able to break it easily and it's not even cracking. Did she somehow reinforce it? I can't even do any jutsu with my hands like this, not even a rasengan. I think if I used my chakra cloak, then maybe I could get free, but if I do that, I'm running the risk of being seen by the Anbu, and I really don't want to explain why I can use demon chakra to anyone. I better save that for if she takes me outside the village. What does she want with me though?'

Momo kept a cautious eye and ear out, not having her hornet swarm around her to prevent their buzzing sound from drawing attention to herself. 'I may not be able to bring Shion's child home but the daughter of the hokage may provide a good enough bargaining chip to keep me out of trouble. Konoha has no Yellow Flash anymore so we shouldn't be so afraid to fight them now if they get mad.'

Akane gave Momo a look of 'You're gonna regret this.'

Momo ignored it and continued to observe her surroundings, specifically the wall surrounding Konoha. 'All ninja villages had brief gaps in their security, no matter how tight they are. Even in Iwa the guards can't be aware every second. I just need to wait until the security here gets thin then I can get out. The chance will come. The chance will come.'

And the chance did come, thanks to her hornets stinging the guards. One of them returned to her and signaled it was safe to move out but she better do it fast. Without any hesitation, Momo hit the back of Akane's head to knock her out and ran to the wall. Using her chakra, she climbed it and went over and out into the surrounding forest.

In the woods

"So you two know what to do to change right?" Haru asked one final time.

"Yes." Ichi answered bluntly. "Though I still say this is weird."

"Alright then, Hima, have you found her scent?" Haru said.

"She's this way." Himawari said while pointing in Akane's direction.

"You sure?" Ichi asked.

Himawari shrugged. "It's the only fox scent in the area. That's good odds."

"So... what are we going to change into exactly?" Noburo asked Mika.

"When it happens you'll see, I still get giddy every time I get to do this." Mika said happily.

"This is gonna be FUN!" Shin said enthusiastically.

"Shin, we're saving our friend from being a prisoner in Iwagakure. This isn't a game!" Noburo scolded Shin.

"Hey, the best way to do something is to enjoy it, so shut up and be thankful I'm helping." Shin snapped back.

Away from Konoha

Akane was limp, pretending to be unconscious as to not alert the Iwa kunoichi. 'Ok, I should be far away from Konoha that no one can sense my chakra flare up. All I have to do is break free, beat this bitch up, and go home. Oh, I hope Okaa-san doesn't find out I used a swear word, or I'd be grounded from ramen for a month like last time.'

Trying to be as silent as possible, Akane channeled her chakra as if trying to create a rasengan. The problem was Akane was basically just spinning chakra around her hands without actually being able to do anything with it. 'It's strange. I get all that training to get better control, and I still can't do this the simple way. Bijuu chakra is so much more-wait!' She stopped when she saw a small crack in the wax appear. 'It's working. Just a little more.'

'Am I imagining things, or is this girl getting warmer?' Momo asked herself. Her hornets started to get agitated, and sounded a bit scared. That made her come to a stop, and one second later Akane's entire body became covered in red chakra and she got too warm for Momo's liking, making her drop the young girl. "Damn that burns. What is that, some sort of fire jutsu?"

Akane got to her feet, the wax bindings on her hands and mouth crumbling as a red aura of chakra formed around her. "No it isn't. This is my pure chakra in it's weakest state. Had I been trying to burn you, you wouldn't be standing there right now."

"What kind of chakra is that?" Momo asked.

"None of your business. Now tell me what the hell you were thinking taking me like that! Was kidnapping my sister not good enough for you? For that matter, why are you not in prison? Otou-san said you were arrested and stuck in a cell."

Momo smirked. "Isn't it obvious? I escaped."

Flashback

In the holding cells down in the basement of the Konoha Interrogation Ward sat a woman in a dull beige prisoner's outfit. Her name was Momo Kamizuru, a kunoichi from Iwa who had been captured by Konoha's forces.

_'I need to get back to Iwa.'_ She told herself. She looked out the barred window and a hornet flew in, landing on her finger. "Is it time yet?" She asked. The hornet buzzed it's wings once. "Thank Kami-sama. I'm ready. Get the hive to work right away." The hornet then flew away and out the cell. All she had to do know was wait.

The wait was not long.

Momo used hornets, which she commonly called bees to deceive the enemy, that had numbing, sedating stings. When she was arrested she was stripped of her hive, but she did manage to make the majority of her swarm hide outside Konoha's eyes and built up enough of their collective venom to make a move. Now was that time.

The swarm of hornets entered the prison, not all at once to avoid drawing attention, and one by one stung the guards until they collapsed. Soon enough, they reached Momo's cell. Some of the hornets had grabbed a set of keys and went inside to unshackle her. It was a struggle to, but it was accomplished.

"Finally." Momo said as she flexed her now free wrists. She heard approaching footsteps, telling her the conscious guards had caught on to something going on. Thinking fast, she prepared a jutsu. "Ninja Art Wax Clone Jutsu." She spewed a large amount of wax from her mouth and it formed into two clones of herself. They both left the cell, one going left and the other right. "That should keep them busy."

Momo cautiously went out of the holding cell and coated her hands with a different type of wax, this kind being sticky and pliable. With it, she started to cling to the walls and climb up them like a bug until she reached the ceiling. From there she got to a closed vent and opened it. The fear of chakra sensing guards stopped her from just walking up the wall like ordinary ninjas would.

Momo tried to get inside, but saw it was too small for her. 'Whoever built this place didn't cut corners. They were prepared for a break out. But I can't let that stop me.' She dropped from the ceiling and spun in the air to land on her feet. 'If it's anything like a normal prison designed to contain shinobi, then the only way in or out is meant to be the front door. But there's always multiple entrys and exits for any big building like this if one looks carefully enough.'

She had to walk slowly and silently down the corridor to avoid being caught. She continued this and creating more wax clones to keep the guards busy elsewhere while her hornets stayed with her in case someone did find her. That proved quite handy as she was intercepted going up a flight of stairs.

"Halt or I'll-" The guard said before the swarm engulfed him and stung him into unconsciousness.

Momo scoffed before continuing up the stairs. "Why is it all the important jobs here go to the least qualified?"

Now the Iwa kunoichi was on the ground floor, the best place for her to get outside without the risk of triggering any seals that may have been placed around the prison. Iwa ninja were always taught that Konoha had some notorious seals at work in their village for various things thanks to the Yondaime Hokage.

One of the doors in the hallway opened. Momo quickly used a camouflage jutsu to blend in with the wall and her hornets hid within her clothes. A guard came out of the doorway and looked to be wiping his hands dry. Luckily for Momo he walked away from her and never noticed her, giving her the chance to get in the room he just exited.

_'As I suspected, this is the guards lavatory, so there probably aren't any escape preventing seals here. Why would anyone try to escape thru this room after all?'_ She told herself, eyes scanning the room to ensure she was the only one inside, which she was. With that, she released the camouflage jutsu and opened the window. It would be a tight fit, but Momo was slender enough to get thru this opening.

Momo first had her hornets go outside and keep watch for any guards. After getting no alert from the swarm, she crawled out the window, having to squirm a bit when her waist was pinched in the process. But she got out and landed on the ground below on her feet.

End Flashback

"Konoha's security sure isn't up to the hype Iwa gives it credit for." Momo stated.

"Even so, that still doesn't explain why you had to take me." Akane reminded the Iwa kunoichi.

"You're a ninja, so you must understand that when I was after Shion's child I was just following orders. Orders I now have doubts about. I'm no longer certain whether they were valid or not. If they were, I'll be in trouble for failing my mission. If they weren't, I'll still be in trouble for going along with them. Bringing you will be my saving grace."

Akane glared, her eyes briefly flashing red. "What on earth makes you think that?"

"You're the daughter of the hokage. Tsuchikage-sama would enjoy having you as a bargaining chip to gain a sort of leverage over your village. That's an advantage no village leader could resist." Momo justified.

Akane's eyes turned red with black slits. "Big mistake you idiot. I've got connections in Iwa and the other villages. Trying to take me prisoner in them is suicide." 'My cousins in Iwa would NEVER allow me to be treated that way in their own home.'

Momo managed to keep up a tough front, but deep down she was panicking at the KI this preteen girl was radiating. "You're bluffing. No one has that much influence over other villages."

"I have family in your village, and I've met the tsuchikage. Nice woman by the way, one hell of a sparring partner. So your plan is as likely to succeed as a bird with one wing is likely to fly." Akane replied.

Momo frowned. "Liar! There's no way anything you just said is true. I will succeed here."

Akane flexed her claws. "You're going to have to trap me again."

Momo scoffed. "Hokage's daughter or not, you are still just a genin, and I am a jounin. What can you possibly do?"

"I can kill you." Akane stated, withdrawing her chakra aura as to avoid drawing attention to herself from potentially arriving Anbu. Her red eyes and claws remained though.

Without the red chakra cloak, Momo now looked unimpressed. "And I can poison you."

Hundreds of hornets came rushing and stung Akane all at once as she tried to fight them off. Before Akane could recreate her cloak, the hornets managed to get a large collective amount of poison injected into her body. Akane's chakra would usually burn away most poisons, but so far only when she has been injected with smaller doses. The amount her body is dealing with now is enough that most would still burn away, but the rest would still be in her system long enough to visibly hurt her and knock her out. Had she been older, this would not be a problem.

Akane struggled as much as she could, but her body slowed down and her legs had a hard time supporting herself. 'Dammit, their toxins are getting to me. My venom tolerance must not be enough for this dosage or type.' Thinking quickly, she called back her chakra cloak, which was weaker this time but enough to keep the hornets from stinging her more.

"Nice defense, but how long you gonna keep that up?" Momo taunted.

Akane was starting to sweat. 'I need something better to get rid of these annoying bees and her, but it doesn't look like I can fight for long. I better end it quick.' She did the snake, pig, rabbit, and dragon hand signs as quick as she could. "Wind Style: Cyclone Shield Jutsu."

A whirlwind resembling a small tornado formed around her, blowing away all the hornets and even pushing Momo back a few inches. It stopped after a bit, leaving Akane safe from the hornets and breathing hard as well. She pulled out some kunai and threw them at Momo, but the older kunoichi agilely dodged them.

'She looks like she can't go on much longer. Maybe I'll have some fun with her first.' Momo said before telling her swarm to stay back and creating three hand signs before hitting the ground. "Earth Style: Mud Wave Jutsu." A giant wave of mud formed and rushed at Akane.

'My vision's getting blurry. Not good.' Akane thought as she substituted with a large broken branch to avoid the attack. She didn't go that far; she was still within Momo's sight. She fell to the ground, trying her hardest to keep going, and soon collapsed completely.

"Hmmm, some Hokage's daughter you are. You trust nature too much." Momo said before picking up Akane's now limp body once more. Using her wax, she created another set of wax shackles to bind Akane's limbs again.

Meanwhile back with Himawari her friends and the rest of Team 3.

SNIFF!

"There she is!" Himawari said while pointing in Akane's direction.

Haru had a look of determination "Let's go!"

"Stop right there!" Noburo yelled, with anger and determination never seen in his eyes before.

"Oh crap! Wait these are just kids." Momo said initially in surprise, then in apathy.

"We're here for Akane-chan!" Noburo yelled.

"Like you could do anything to get her from me. I can take on 50 genin, you're two genin and four kids, you're nothing to me. Even without weapons I can take out six little baby ninjas." Momo taunted not knowing she was in for a world of hurt.

"We aren't six baby ninjas." Himawari snapped at Momo.

"Were Six Samurai!" Haru cried

"Ippitsu Sojo!" Said Haru, his friends, and Noburo as they wrote Kanji in the air with the ShodoPhones.

"Ikkan Kenjo!" Said Ichi while activating the Henshin feature on the SushiChanger.

A bright light shined from the six children and in their places were new heroes.

"ShinkenRed, Uchiha Haru."

"The same in Blue, Ikanami Shinnosuke."

"The same in Pink, Inuzuka Mika."

"The same in Green, Sentaka Noburo."

"The same in Yellow, Uzumaki Himawari."

"The same in Gold, Ichinoshikyo."

All the Samurai kneeled while ShinkenRed stayed standing.

"Authorized by Providence, we are the official Samurai Sentai…" ShinkenRed said.

"Shinkenger!"

"Charge!"

Momo's eyes were wide, but not out of fear or awe. Her expression, if put into words, would best convey the message 'This looks so ridiculous I'd almost swear I was on some sort of drug right now.' "What the hell is this? Some kind of stupid costume party?"

"This 'stupid costume party' is gonna kick your butt." ShinkenBlue told her.

"Ninja Art: Wax Bullet Jutsu." Momo said before spitting out several hardened pieces of wax at the six kids wearing colorful outfits. To her surprise, the kids dodged them acrobatically, like this was nothing new to them. 'Ok, the older ones I understand, but the shrimps? I guess going easy on them just because they're kids isn't going to work here.

Each Shinkenger took a swipe at Momo who used her Wax as arm guards to defend herself.

"This isn't gonna work, spin the disks!" Shouted ShinkenRed.

"Rekka Daizantou!" Shouted ShinkenRed.

"Water Arrow!" Souted ShinkenBlue.

"Heaven Fan!" Shouted ShinkenPink.

"Land Slicer!" Shouted ShinkenYellow.

"What is this? A Bamboo Spear?" ShinkenGreen asked.

"Wood Spear." Answered ShinkenYellow.

"Mine doesn't spin." ShinkenGold stated.

"It's not supposed to." Replied ShinkenRed.

"Awww."

ShinkenYellow threw her Land Slicer which honed in on Momo while cutting Akane free from being bound to Momo, ShinkenBlue fired the Water Arrow hitting Momo dead on after ShinkenPink lifted her up into the air with the wind produced by the Heaven Fan, before she fell to the ground ShinkenGold took the opportunity to use the Hundred Fillets attack before she landed. ShinkenGreen severed the Wax Shackles between Akane's hands with the Wood Spear while tossing her to the trees away from Momo at the same time, ShinkenRed set the Rekka Daizantou to Cannon mode ready to fire.

"Guys, your Origami Disks!" ShinkenRed yelled before the other Shinkengers put there Origami Disks into the Rekka Daizantou.

"Five Disk Lion Shot!" ShinkenRed shouted before firing the Disks which merged into a firery Lion that hit Momo…unfortunately it didn't work.

"Ninja Art: Hive Dome Barrier. One of my more useful techniques." Momo gloated.

"I guess I need to step up as well." ShinkenRed said before pulling out the Inromaru and inserting the Super Disk.

"Super ShinkenRed." Said the powered up Shinkenger before he inserted the Shishi Disk and spin the Super disk that became the hilt of the Shinkenmaru.

"Shin Kaen no Mai!" Super ShinkenRed said before Momo attacked.

"Earth Style: Stinger Kunai Swarm!"

Several Earth spikes that resemble Bee Stingers shot out of the earth at Super ShinkenRed but he simply swatted them away with his fire covered sword and continued his attack slashing at Momo's body. Momo fell to the ground clutching her torso; the wound didn't hit any organs but was painful enough that the victim was incapacitated. Keisei and Hinata arrived just in time to see the kids change back from being Shinkengers.

"Where is Akane?" Hinata asked.

"Over there." Noburo answered pointing to the tree branches that held the unconscious Akane.

"Himawari Kasumi Uzumaki, you have a lot of explaining to do." Keisei said in an intimidating tone.

That's it for Chapter 3 of the Kit Crossover and chapter 90 of Hinata's Guardian.

I hope you all enjoyed it and I'd like to say Happy Birthday to my new buddy Chad.


End file.
